Radiant Darkness Orange Dawn: The Garnet Guard
by Klaiborne Lorenzo
Summary: Events after RD I Sonic meets a pirate and his crew who, plan to take the grand mafia. Will Sonic help him take out the biggest threat since Dr Eggman? The captain then later learns that he has a stronger connection to Sonic and his pals then he realize. Contains OCs
1. Dusk Raiders! 13 on the Richter Scale!

_**Chapter 1 **__**Dusk Raiders! 13.0 on the Richter scale!**_

This is the orange Dawn side of the second book! Where it talks about the dusk raiders, the group of pirates that find out about the mysterious Cramoisi

_**For all readers:**_ this story is part of the second book. It's like a dark and light side of both stories. This is the dawn side. This is just you guys can get both sides of the story. This side features the dusk raiders, the group who is later to run into the Cramoisi of the Crimson claw, but what is to happen once they meet? Well you'll have to read BOTH Sides of the story to find out.

It was Mid day in the city Alpotos, two hedgehogs were sitting at a fountain, eating ice cream. Alpotos was famous for its Chocolate Chip sundae supreme, the world's best ice cream. The two of them were brother and sister, twins in fact. One of the hedgehogs was a dark pink and had pink hair, she was also a metallic hedgehog with a metal arm and a metal pack on her back, she was wearing a black and pink tank top with black short pants. The other hedgehog was green and was also metallic. He had messy spiky hair with two metallic arms and two eyes with black sclera (the part of the eye that's normally white) he had on a orange vest and black steal toe boots. They were both waiting and talking about random things.

"Man! This is good!" Said the green one.

"Yeah the captain always likes to come here for the ice cream. You know how much he likes sweets" said the pink one.

The pink hedgehog name was Jem and the boys name was Nai

"Say Nai, have you ever heard of the Cramoisi?" asked Jem.

"Sounds like a kind of fish" said Nai laughing

"You moron! I'm serious!"

"OK, OK so what is a Cramoisi? Is it a fish?"

"I don't know a lot about them but I hear they are a secret group that hunt down people and kill them"

"Yikes! So they just kill people without warning or any good reason?"

"No, actually the captain told me that they only kill people who are evil".

"So do you think that they will come after the Captain?

"Nah. the Captain isn't evil like those other thieves.

While they were talking they see a amber light, soon reviles a amber hedgehog. She had on a gray tank top with gray short pants with sashes going down from her waist. She had on black boots and black gloves. She also had a tattoo on her left upper arm that had a mark of a blue moon on it. There was also a tattoo of a triangle next to her left eye. The twins also had tattoos but theirs is on the right upper arm and they also had a mark of an Orange sun, and a orange mark on their eyes too.

"Jem, Nai, it's time to go, the Captain wants us back at the ship." said the hedgehog

"OK!" they both said. They both get up and walk back with her.

As they were walking back Jem starts to talk."Hey, Mercury?"

"Yes?" said the hedgehog

"Did captain ever tell you about the Cramoisi?" she asked.

Mercury looks down and starts to wonder if she should tell them about the Cramoisi.

"Are they rogues like us?" asked Nai

"The Cramoisi are a group of vampires beings that go and hunt for the world's darkest of hearts." said Mercury. "They find a dark heart and drain them until they turn to dust.

The twins then gasp when they heard that. "They….do?" Asked Nai shaking a little

"Yes, but they also may even find you, and if they find you worthy they may change you as one of their own, and you would be a member of the fold" added Mercury

"Wow!" the twins said in unison.

"Some say that they are ruled by a beautiful queen, and her devilishly handsome king. The two of them were called the "fangs of Dark Radiance". The Cramoisi also go by the name: Crimson Claw. They say that single members may find mates to spend an eternity with them. Some members already have their mates and is said to be as powerful as a two man army" Mercury continued.

"So if a girl carmozi or whatever, were to find me attractive they would make me their mate?" asked Nai

"If you love them back, Yes" Mercury answered.

"Wow! To live with the one you love forever? How romantic!" said Jem spinning around giggling.

"But they're blood thirsty beast that would probably kill us!" Nai tied to reason with his sister

"Well still, I think it's lovely!" Jem was staring into the sky with her eyes sparkling

"Whatever. I think being a robian is hard enough thank you." said Nai finishing his Ice Cream in one bite. "AHHH!" Nai scrammed holding his head.

"What's Wrong?" asked Jem

"Brain….Freeze!" said Nai

"Oh brother!"

Mercury laughs along with the twins.

"Still that Cramoisi stuff sound serious" said Nai getting up

"We should worry about them. They only go for evil people. Plus you two seen too young to be victims anyway. I only heard they were bloodthirsty not barbaric" said Mercury.

"The members are built up of couples right? Wow!… I wonder what kinds of people are in that group?" asked Jem. "Maybe they are like the ones in your book Mercury"

"Yeah all moody and dramatic and….somber" Nai said giggling

"Hardly" Mercury said closing her eyes. "The Cramoisi aren't anything like them. I also heard they treat each other like family." said Mercury.

"They must be really strong. Ohh it's so romantic. To be a part of such a close family. Maybe I should find one of a Cramoisi and become one of them"

_Yeah, I wonder what kinds of people they are built up of? _Thought Nai "Well I'm going to miss ya sis!"

"Shut up! I'm not going anywhere" Jem shouted.

"Well that kind of sucks"

"Mercury…remind me if I into a Cramoisi to make my brother my first victim.

"Sure no problem!"

"Hurtful!" Nai said with a hand behind his head.

The twins and mercury finally arrived at the air ship. The airship was a giant ship hovering over the coast of Windmill isle. The ship it's self was about 4 kilometers long. It was orange and black and had a mark of an orange sun. The ships top was hovering over the cliff of the coast. Meanwhile on the ship there was a two people in a room one of them was a white snow wolf. She had on a cyan coat and a blue shirt and white pants she was sitting in a chair next to a hedgehog who was sleeping on the bed. The hedgehog was a lavender color and was wearing a purple and blue shirt with blue jean pants. She had on red sneakers and wore white gloves showing the fingers showing. She was sleeping peacefully on the bed, until she began to toss and turn and finally wake up, showing her rose-pink eyes. The wolf notices her waking up.

"Oh yay! You finally woke up. Good morning!" said the wolf putting down her book.

The girl looks at the wolf with question. The wolf had cobalt blue eyes, and had snow white fur. She then asked her what's up. "Where….am I?" she asked as she was rubbing her head.

"You're on board an Airship. We found you in the city unconscious, then we took you on board and then we came and,….Whoa! Did you know you had a green mark on your head?" The wolf then touches the mark. "It felt hard like a gem. It feels hard. It's like what the captain has on his hand. So what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh my name is-"

"Oh! what are we doing here! Why don't we go see the captain?"

"Uh-Uh" studier the girl

"Come on!"

"WAA!"

The wolf grabs the girl's arm and ran out the door. She pulls the girls arm while walking across the hall. The ship was completely metallic, and had a light brown color to it. The wolf turned and looked at the lavender hedgehog. "Oh! Before I forget, my name's Rin-Rin by the way. And in case you didn't, notice I'm a hunter. I was born and raised in White Tundra Zone in Holoska.

"Holoska? Isn't that on top of the world?" asked the girl.

"Yup! It's an icy place with glaciers snow and…..Oh look who it is!"

Rin-Rin was looking at a dark gray fox with a black cape on his waist, wearing black pants, with two sheaths for daggers. He was leaning against the wall with is arms crossed and eyes closed. He opened his crimson red eyes to look at the two looking at him. He gasped slightly looking at Rin-Rin.

"Ah. Rin-Rin, How are you? I see our friend has woken up."

"Yup! She just woke up! We were just on our way to see the captain. Do you wanna come?"

The fox looks at the two for a second before answering. "Heh! Fine let's go"

As they were walking across the hall, the girl looks at the fox with curiosity.

"Who's that, Rin-Rin?" She asked.

"That's Onyx. He's a great guy! He's an assassin from Shamar."

"Rin-Rin, you can just tell everyone who we are." Onyx explained "We don't know them and don't know what…"

"OH! Look here we are!" Rin-Rin ran over to the door and opened it.

They arrived at a big room it looked like a like a large hang out room. In, the center of the room there were two guys one of them as big brown burly wolverine, with bear like arms he had violet eyes and had on a red scarf and grey pants, and wearing gray shoes. He was arm wrestling with Nai. Nai was part robot and his arm glows a green glow. When his arms activate they get really big (as big as Hulks but made up of green energy). The wolverine was doing his best to beat Nai but to no avail. Nai was sitting their doing nothing while the wolverine was struggling, Jem and Mercury were sitting on the other table eating Chocolate chip supreme, looking at the two wrestling. While looking at the two arm wrestle, the girl saw a little black orb hover close to her. It looked like it had little blue eyes in the front. It started to hover around her examining her. The girl was curious at what the little orb was as it slowly hovered away. "Ok…that was strange…Hey Uhh Rin-Rin what was.."

"Huh…look! Nai and Blade are arm wrestling." Rin-Rin said.

"Come on Blade, is this all you got? I'm falling asleep here! " said Nai smiling

"Don't be getting cocky. now I still got some juice left. Whoa! " the wolverine fell to the ground.

"Ha Ha HA! Score one for the little Robiean hedgehog!" said Nai.

"Oh Brother.." said Jem.

"Gotta respect his positive attitude" said Mercury.

"Who's that?" asked the lavender hedgehog.

"Well the two hedgehogs are twins. The green hedgehog's name is Nai, and the pink one is Jem. They are both from Megalo Station. The Amber Hedgehog over there is Mercury. I can't remember where she's from. The wolverine on the ground is Blade, he's from a village in Mazzuri." Onyx explained.

"Hey everybody! Our friend has woken up!" shouted Rin-Rin

"Hello!" greeted Everyone.

"Oi! Rin-Rin so how she doing? asked Blade.

"She's fine. She has a gem just like Captain's" said Rin-Rin.

"But is it the special gem like the captain's" asked Mercury.

"Mmm-mm-mmmm (I Don't know) hummed Rin-Rin shrugging her shoulders.

The lavender hedgehog then notice that everyone in the room had a sun or a moon tattoo on their upper arm and a triangle tattoo next to their eye (not under it)."Hey Rin-Rin" asked the Hedgehog.

"Yes?"

"What's that mark on your eyes and that triangle next to it, and why does everyone else have one?"

"Oh well you see, all are a part of a group who…..Hey you need to make a Captain!" said Rin-Rin, walking to the end of the room.

"Uhhhhh" The hedgehog scratched her head out of confusion.

"Don't bother." said Onyx "Rin-Rin has a bit of short term memory loss. She starts talking about one thing then she instantly switches to another without warning. But she is a sweet girl, very kind, cute….Errr! I mean uhh…. that's what everyone says (heh heh) Onyx's cheeks went rosy after saying that. The girl giggled a little at onyx's expression.

"Hey! The captain's gone! Where is he? " said Rin-Rin.

"Not sure" said Mercury "We just got here"

"He said something about taking care of business. Said Blade

"Well…that's a bummer" said Rin-Rin. Above the room where everyone was, there was a pair of glowing eyes. Suddenly everyone heard an alarm sound. The pair of glowing eyes disappears in the dark.

Mercury runs over to a large computer screen. "We've got company" She sees a large red image with smaller green images coming at it. "Captain is nowhere in sight. Looks like we're on our own. Everyone…to the top!"

"Aye-Aye!" said everyone on board. The all walk over to the center of the room with a green spot on the floor.

"Come on!" said Rin-Rin pulling the lavender hedgehog on the green spot. The green spot starts to float, all the way up to a hole in the ceiling. It goes through the hole and outside of the ship. Everyone Jumps off the ship, on to the land just across from it. The hedgehog does the same. She sees everyone getting out a different weapon. Rin-Rin sees a group of robots with what looked like guys in blue hooded robes.

"Are those people from G.U.N?" Nai asked

"I don't know" said Jem

'Who are you?" Mercury asked

"We are looking for a group of Rouges called the dusk raiders" A man wearing a different kind of cloak came up to the group. His robe was blue and green with red sashes coming out of his robe. "Are you them?"

"What if we are?" Blade asked coming out

The man points to the ship. "Your insignia says so. You are coming with me'

"Why's that?" Mercury asked

'You are all instructed come to G.U.N headquarters at once for Interrogation from Commander Tower."

"Is that right? said Mercury "I don't think so"

"As an officer of G.U.N I am ordering you drop your weapons and come with us…or we will have to use force."

"Sorry…not going to happen" Mercury said back. "You are in no position to give me orders"

The man chuckles. "Very well…Blue agents..take them" the robots and guys in cloaks walk up to the group"

"Stand your ground, everyone" Mercury whispered as the agents came after them. "Hey, new kid? You know how to fight?"

The purple hedgehog gasped a little. "Uhh…y-yeah"

"We could really use your help" Rin-Rin said patting her on the shoulder. The hedgehog looks down feeling nervous. She lets out a deep breath, knells down, and places her hand on the ground. Rin-Rin sees the hedgehogs hand glow a bright green. She then sees vines and leaves rap around the hedgehogs hand. The hedgehog pulls her hand from the ground and out came a long light green sword. The blade resembles the same design as a leaf with veins. The hilt had vines around it with purple gems around it. "Whoa….pretty sword" Rin-Rin said gauzing at it.

"A flora user…" Mercury said looking at the hedgehog. The blue agents came running after the group. 'Here they come! Get ready!" Suddenly everyone felt the ground shake. The ground was shaking roughly making everyone trip.

"What?" said the hooded man. From the ground came an orange light that almost looked like a drill. The drill then reviled to be a red orange chao with spikes on it's head aiming down. "A chao?" The chao looks at the man with evil face grinning with sharp teeth.

"Choa cha choa chI!" shouted the chao.

"What did it say?" asked a guy in a blue robe.

"If the captains Chao is here…..then that means"

The leader of the Blue agents felt a hand lay right on his shoulder. "Now that's what I call a flashy entrance!" said a voice.

"Yes…I guess it was rather…huh" The leader turns and sees someone making a big smile. WHA!"

"AHH!" Screamed the figure

"AHH!"

"AHH!" The two of them exchanged screams. "BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" the man jumped into the sky landing on the nearby island peninsula just above everyone.

.They all saw that the man was an echidna. The Echidna was red-orange, he had on a black shirt with a gray vest and tan short pants to match. He wore purple and black shoes with steel at the toe of the shoe. His gloves resembled punching gloves. Just like the others, he had the same marks on his face and a tattoo of a sun that was glowing. He stands there with his arms crossed, smiling. The purple hedgehog looks at the echidna. "Salutations and good day! Hey everyone"

"Boss, you're here!" said Mercury smiling

"Boss?" the hedgehog asked

"Rapscallion…are you the captain of the dusk raiders"

"What if I was?" said the echidna. "You want an autograph?" He then jumps off the cliff and between everyone else. "And the name's not "rapscallion", pretty boy.." The echidna gets up and looks at the robed man with a smile.

"It's Richter, Richter the Echidna." The red and orange chao comes to the echidna and sits on his shoulder. "And to answer your question….Yes, I am the captain. Now how about you leave, before I get all crazy on your blue hide?"

'Hey uhh captain" Rin-Rin came up to the echidna, holding the arm of the hedgehog. 'our friend has woken up.

Richter turns to see the lavender hedgehog look at him. "Well, look who came back to the land of the living. Richter comes to the hedgehog and shakes her hand roughly. "Nice to meet you. How are you? What's your name where are you from?"

"Oh! Well…likewise…I'm fine and my name is Jazz, sir…. Jazz Star the hedgehog"

"Lovely name..reminds me of my early childhood. Ah those were the days. Kicking back listening to…"

"Enough!" shouted the robed man. "I'm through messing around!" The man jumps in the air showing his narrow feet and arms. The man starts to float in the air with fire coming out of his legs and hands. "You are coming with me now!"

"You are coming with me now!" Richter said in a mocking tone "We're trying to have pleasant conversation here. Do you mind?"

"Rahhhhhhhhh!" shouted the man charging at Richter using his flaming legs and hands.

"Excuse me for a minute, Chica" Richter turns around and sees the man. He clenches his fist and as he was coming at him, he punches him directly in the face, throwing him into the nearby wall. The other agents stare at their leader and look at Richter in anger. The come charging at Richter.

"Gah!" Look out captain!" shouted Rin-Rin

"Huh?" Richter turns around and sees the blue agents coming after him

(((Battle)))

"Ok…now I'm really annoyed" Richter gets a green gem from his hip. The gem changes into a large green and orange hammer. "Battle time little missy!" Richter looks back at Jazz. "time to see what you can do"

"Uhh…Right!" Jazz gets her sword ready and charges at the agents. She blocks one of their attacks. The other agents come at her. Jazz spins her sword and swings the sword unleashing a wave for fire at the agents slightly burning them.

"Whooo! Nice work! Now It's my turn!"Richter jumps in and slams the hammer down creating a large earthquake, making the agents stumble. Richter runs up and punches one of them and grabs them by the legs. He spins the agent around knocking the others to the ground. He jumps and throws the agents to the ground. "Alright, now finish them!"

Jazz's sword lights on fire. She jumps up and swings the sword at the agents on the ground. "_**Burring Crescent!"**_ A large wave of fire comes roaring out of the sword incinerating the agents where they were. Jazz jumps down and looks at the agents, lying on the ground. "Wow….I think I over did it."

"Whoo! Nice job! You're quite the fighter!" Richter said. All the agents poof in a cloud of blue smoke. Richter turns his attention to the leader whom he punched. He gets up and looks at Richter with his cold blue eyes. "Now before I beat you down I want to know who I'm dealing with.

"The man gets up and chuckles. He then jumps up using his fire power. "I am Pyraz, one of the leading cardinals the Cobalt Shroud council.

"Who the heck are they? And why are you controlling G.U.N Robots?" Pyraz hovers in the air and dashes off into the city. "Hit and run artiest, huh? Alright let's run! Richter chases after Pyraz into the city.

Mercury looks at him as he runs. "*sigh* he never thinks….but he means well" She then turns to Jazz. "I'm sorry but do you think you can go after him?"

'"Um..sure" Jazz said with some doubt

"Why should she go? Onyx asked "She just woke up and now you're telling her to fight?"

"She'll be fine. I'm sure of it. Plus we'll back her up if she's in any trouble. Will you be ok?"

"Uhh sure I'll be fine.'

"Alright then. Good luck to ya" Jazz nods at Mercury and runs off into the city.

_Windmill isle zone: (Richter and Jazz) _

"You're not getting away from me!" Richter runs through the streets of the city. Jazz runs up to Richter. "Oh..hey Jazz, what'cha doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm following ya" Jazz said smiling.

"I like that attitude of yours. Alright, let's get him."

The two of them ran across the city. Jazz ran through the passage ways while Richer ran through the blockades with his two hammers. As they ran into the Gun Robots Richter jumps on one sending multiple hammers at the others. He jumps into the air and throws another hammer at the bot, blowing it up. He jumps in the air and spins around unleashing a fiery tornado at the other hovering bots. Jazz slashed thought the ground robots with amazing acrobatic skill. Richer saw all this and was amazed.

"WOW! You've done this before!" said Richter.

"Once or twice" said Jazz laughing.

"Were not out of the woods yet. If I know GUN and their robots they spawn like fish."

They were running through the city and crossing through all the archways and roads, destroying all the robots in their way. Jazz runs ahead, breaking through the pots and furniture outside. Richter was also opening more and more paths by busting through hard rocks and old buildings, by completely demolishing them.

"Where are you, Pyraz?" Richter looks around.

"Captain! Up there!" Jazz points at a ball of flames just above her. I'll get him down!"

"Hold on..your attack won't do anything. Let me try something. Richter jumps in the air, and pulls a rock from the ground, and throws it at the ball. The ball comes falling down to the ground and hits the ground. Richter runs up to the ball and it turns out to be Pyraz.

"You!" he shouted

"Yeah…hi! Where you going?" Richter asked. Jazz walks up pointing her sword at Pyraz.

"Looks like you have problems of your own" Pyraz says running away.

"What is he talking about?"

"Richter look!" Jazz points at something at the sky.

They saw a giant big green robot, which was grinning. The robot was coming after them.

"An interceptor?" Richter questioned "That's not a GUN droid!" Well…Looks like the doctor sent us a present" Richter and Jazz run from the robot.

"Heh heh this is fun! Do you do stuff like this every day?" asked Jazz

"Yup! Alright here it comes!"

The giant robot came and started buzzing it's buzz saw hands in to the ground as they were running from it. As they ran, they then were able to get behind it by letting it get in front of. Richter made some hammers appear out of thin air and throws them at the robot. The robot flies higher in the air and behind the two running. The robot slams his hands on the ground making a large shockwave coming at them. Both of them jump up avoiding it.

Jazz sees a small peninsula of land on the right side. She then focused her energy on that land then a big tree came out of that land which hit the robot causing it to blow up. "Bulls eye!" said Jazz laughing triumphantly.

"Nice work kid!" They eventually reached a large cathedral like building "Dang! Looks like Pyraz got away. Jazz turns and sees a giant machine with a big antenna on it. "Ah This must be what's controlling the robots" Richter notices a strange mark on ground that looked like a purple circle. It also had some strange symbols on it to. "Wow…strange graffiti"

"That's odd. What do you think that is?" asked Jazz.

"Don't know….. but we can't worry about that" Richter walks over to the machine. "Now….let's shut off that computer." They walk to the computer and saw all the shiny button's and screens on it. "Ok let's see what we can do about those pesky robots. But I'm no techno whiz so.." Richter uses his hammer to smash the machine in to pieces.

_Windmill isle zone: (Richter and Jazz__) Stage complete _

_**Richter: You were good out there kid!**_

_**Jazz: Thanks!**_

"So, now the robots will leave us alone right?' Jazz asked

"Right! Now come on…the others are waiting for us"

After a few minutes they were back in the main city. Jazz was looking at the city while Richter was walking with his eye closed and his hands of the back of his head.

"Who were those guys in blue robes anyway? Why did they attack us?" Jazz asked

"No clue.." Richter said walking. "All I know is that they wanted me for something. G.U.N's been chasing me and my crew for some time now." The little chao comes out of Richter's hair and flies around.

"So you're the captain, Rin-Rin was talking about?"

"You got it, my little curious friend. I'm one of the captains of the Dusk Raiders: Richter Solairte." (Sol-air-it) .

Jazz looks at Richter smiling and pointing at himself. She also sees the little chao hover on her head.

"Oh..right! This is Quin-Quinn, my Chao. Quinn for short. Looks like he's taking a liking to you."

'Choa chao chi chao!" Quinn said happily

"Oh you're so adorable!" Jazz said hugging him.

Quinn opens his eyes and looks ahead. He lets go of Jazz and flies to a nearby Ice cream stand.

"Ah! Great Idea Quinn!" Richter said "Come on Jazz. I'll buy ya one"

After a few minutes, Richter, Jazz and Quinn all had Chocolate chip sundae Supremes. Richter had two, Jazz and Quinn had one. "Man, this is so good!"

"I know I can't stop eating it!" Jazz said

"Choa chi chao!"

"You know, I like how you handled your skill out there. How would you like to be a part of my crew."

"Your crew?"

"Yeah…!" Richter eats his ice creams in one bite and looks at Jazz directly. "I'll admit, you are a good warrior but you lack that of what makes you a true master.

"Gee thanks.." Jazz said sarcastically

"However!" Richter yelled "let me take you under my wing, and you'll be a master before you know it.

"Really?" Jazz asked "Well…I don't know.."

"I'll let you think about it. In the meantime do you have anywhere to go?

'Well..not really. You see" Jazz looks down "I don't have a home."

"Oh…" Richter voice sounded soft. "I'm..sorry..i didn't mean to…."

"No, no…it's airtight you didn't know" Jazz laughed smiling

"Well you're more than welcome to say with us. I have a big ship you can stay on."

"Oh..well I don't want to impose" Jazz said smiling.

"No no no! I insist! Plus it looks like Rin-Rin and Quinn have already accepted you as a friend." Richter pulls Jazz's arm. "Heh rhyme!"

"But but.."

"Trust me…" Jazz looks at Richter who had a warm and inviting face.

She smiled and nodded. "Ok….you win! I'll go with you."

"So you agree? Wonderful! I'll tell Mercury to make the preparations." Richter and Jazz made it back to the ship. They both climb on board, and saw the rest of the crew mates in the lounge room.

"You back!" Said the green metallic hedgehog Nai

"Hail the conquering heroes." said Onyx sarcastically smiling.

Richter and Jazz look at each other and laugh.

"Mercury, Where is Alice?" Blade asked

"She hasn't left her room since we docked, and Malcolm is with her too"

"What about Chrome Dome?" asked Richter.

"He should still be on board too I haven't heard from him in a while." said Onyx

"Marine? Scarlet? Zenith?

"We sent Marine on a mission" Blade answered

"Scarlet's dozed in lounge room two" Jem answered

"I think Zenith went to the city to pick up information on our last excursion"

"Heh! Well about time Zenith is doing his part. Anywho, we got ourselves a new ship mate; Jazz.

"That's wonderful!" said Rin-Rin coming over to hug her. 'I made a new friend!'

Jazz was nervous at first, but then she hugs Rin-Rin.

"Welcome aboard!" Jem greeted

"Thank you"

Onyx walks over to Richter. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"Positive" Richter answered. He looks at his glowing necklace as they were shining a bright rainbow glow. "my stones are never wrong. Trust me; I can sense if a heart is pure or dark."

"Well…" Onyx had some doubt in his tone. He looks away for a minute and then back at Richter. "Alright then. If you say so"

"So where to next captain?" asked Mercury.

Richter had a serious face after hearing that."Everyone it's now time to pay our little friends a visit. We are going to strike them." he said.

"You mean?"

"Yes, We are going to pay a visit to the criminal lord: Virus Von Grapple."

"oooohhhhh" said everyone except Jazz.

"Criminal lord?" she asked. "Grapple"

"Right then, we'll explain after a drink" said Blade coming in with a bottle and cups for everybody.

Blade hands everyone a cup while pouring the drink, he gives one to Jazz. Jazz looks at the drink with question it was bubbling and dark purple.

"Oh don't worry. It's sparkling grape juice. The cap' doesn't like drink a lot. " said Blade smiling

"Oh, Ok!" she said.

"Alright everyone, I'd like to make a toast to Ms. Jazz for her remarkable skills out on the field." Richter said lifting his drink.

"Yeah!" said Everyone.

They all drank there drinks and Richter walked up to Jazz to talk to her.

"You where pretty good out there Kid. So having any second thoughts about joining us?"

Jazz, looks down for a minute and then looks at Richter. She then bows in front of him. "No, thank you so much for let me on board your ship. I promise to not let you down, captain"

Richter then smiles at Jazz. "Well good, but you don't have to bow, and you can call me Richter"

"Ok then! Richter." Jazz said smiling

"Jazz, I think this the start of a great friendship. You are going to fit in just fine!"

As they were all in the lounge, someone was looking over them. This characters look was cast in black. Then a blue metallic hedgehog came up to the person from behind. They both looked over them.

"So, looks like the raiders have a new face" said the figure.

"Aren't you going to join them, doctor?" asked the hedgehog "You are a part of this crew anyway"

The figure smiled while saying.

"How are our prisoners doing?"

"They've been better, but they have different since that time back in Soleanna, but there more like cabin boys not prisoners."

"Well whatever"

"Now how about we go to the cafeteria Ms Vanilla cooking up some stew I know it's your favorite."

"Creamy sweet stew with a cinnamon taste?" asked the figure

"The very one!"

"Oh goodie! Let's go!"

As they were walking down the hall the figure looks down thinking the figure twiddles with a little doll that looks just like Jazz. "Hee hee hee….such a lovely toy" 

_Looks like Richter broke the little __toy sent to them. They both did pretty good, but their more challenges up ahead for our little friends. (Hee-hee-hee-hee!) _

(((Next time)))))

Blade: My name is Blade the wolverine. Our crew is heading for the city of Spagonia to take down of the criminal lords of the Grand Mafia. Our captain says he has an idea to defeat them easier….but I'm not sure what it is….and I have my doubts….but you will never guess who we run into…..

Next time: The Criminal underground: Arrive at Spagoina.

Just what kind of Trick is the captain up to this time?

Off Panel;

Richter was jumping around happily "YAY! I I'm in the book! YIPPIE! The author loves me again!" Yeah yeah…..now listen…you better not screw up. Or I'm coming after ya. "Relax! I'll be the best Dang char you ever had! Richter walks over to the nearby ice cream shop. He walks over to the vendor and waves. "I'd like four scoops of Birthday cake, please the ice cream not the cake itself.

"Dude that's kind of a big order.

"Gasp! You're right! Make it six. We don't want it to be KIND of big do we?" Richter gets the ice cream and hands over a fifty dollar bill.

"Uhh dude…don't you want your….." Richter turns around and licks his ice cream. "Oh well…."

Richter walks out and looks around…Ah sweet, sweet treat…."

"HELP! HELP!" Richter hears the cries of help off screen.

"Hey! This ain't no comic book! This is a fan fiction." After correcting me….Richter runs over to where he cried for help. He finishes his ice cream on one bite. "With no bran freeze! He sees an old man about to fall off the edge of the roof of the nearby building. "OH NO! He's going to fall!. This looks like a job for…."

"Spider man!" Richter looks left and sees a little boy. Richter narrows his eyes out of annoyance.

"Kid…wrong fan fiction, alright?"

"No look! The next issue of the amazing spider-man!"

"Oh really! Let me see!"

"HELP!" the old man lets go and falls down. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh…right…" Richter speeds off and jumps on the building. He runs up the wall and catches the old man. He then jumps down on the ground and sets him down. Everyone around Richter cheered for him. The boy drops his comic book and jumps for joy.

"You're a real hero!" said the little boy

"Oh thank you so much Young man!" said the old man.

"No prob old timer. Just be more careful Alright?"

"Oh I have a nice gift for you." The old man comes over and puts a collar on Richter neck.

"Hey what's this?"

"It's called a choke collar" the old man said in a more deep-younger voice. The old man takes off a balld cap. Richter saw that it was Cad dressed as an old man. "What's the matter Rich, (old man voice) Cad got your tongue"

"Dude..that was so lame"

"Whatever..you're coming with me to prison. You're high crimes will be answered in the name of justice"

"OK!" Richter said happily "And for doing such a great job capturing me…you get to go on a paved vacation"

"Don't you mean..PAID vacation?"

"Yeah…get ready…because the plane is about to take off" Richter jerks Cad by running as fast as he could. Cad falls on the ground and was getting dragged by Richter as he was running. Richter gets out his gear and flies in the air. Cad was screaming as he was being dragged onto the pavement of the sidewalk and street. "On your left…you see a sports car!

"AHHHHHH!" Cad Screamed barely getting hit by the car.

"To your right we see a beam pole!" Richter hears another scream and then aloud clang. "Oooo should have worn a helmet. "Oh! And straight ahead! You can see. *BANG!" A mailbox. And over there….*SLAM!* a milk tank truck. Oh! And here a….*WHAM!* A clown with helium tanks." Richter pulls the collar off his neck. "well that's all for today! I told you..you'd have a nice PAVED vacation!" Richter jets off higher into the sky. "High Gee Gee!"

Cad was on the ground with his clothes ripped up and his hair messed up. "I hate that Damn Echidna! I'll get you in a lonely cell one day you candy eating bastard!"

The boy looks at Richter fly off. "YAY! Orange dreadlock!"

"orange dreadlock?" asked a man.

"Yup! He's a real hero! One day I want to be just like him!"

AHCHOO!" Richter sneezed as he flew away from the city. "That was stange… well at least this was a happy ending…._Sweet honey iced tea!"_ Richter sees someone flying in the sky. He sees a yellow flying squirrel. "AHHHHH! FLYING SQUIRREL!"

"AHHHHHHH! Some guy I haven't seen before!" said the squirrel. Richter crashes into him and lands on a building. Richter gets up and looks at the squirrel.

"Hey mac! You ok? Talk to me man! Nooooooo! He's dead! (sob Sob) " He's not dead you ding dong..."He;s not?" No…just take him home and treat him..He'll be fine." Oh really! Oh thank God!{" Richter picks up the squirrel. And puts him on his gear. "Don't worry buddy I'll take care of you. How will this turn out readers? Will Richter save the little guy will he be" Shut up now or I will take away your Lloyd doll. "NO! not Lloyd! Please! He was going to make out with Collette! Please.

Well that's all the time we have. Folks till next time"

"You're not going to take him right? Right?" Mmmmm….I slowly press the blah illiterate button. "Blah blah? blah…blah…WHA HA! Blah blah….!"


	2. Dusk Raider Chronicle 1

_**Please Note!: These events happened before the original of both versions of the second book. Be sure to follow long and enjoy the prequel to this book.**_

Richter was sitting outside of the ships crow's-nest. He sits there closeting his eyes in deep thought.

Richter's Pov

Bet you're wondering how all this started. How I became a kick butt warrior holding hammers that weigh in tons. Well not tons more like….well anyway. It goes back a long time, maybe since the dawn of history. My ancestors discovered these mystical gems. These gems contain a fair amount of power, powerful enough to power almost anything you could imagine. But they also had another power. You see, my ancestors learned that these stones were made of a metamorphic alloy that could change the stone into almost anything. Now, this was a huge discovery, being my ancestors were quite the philosophers. They wanted to make it useful; you know revolutionize the world if you will. They were able to use these stones for multiple purposes. But when others discovered the power that they contained, they all wanted it for themselves. They started digging mine after mine for these stones, and used it's morphing capabilities to make all kinds of weapons. Then my ancestors knew it had to stop, and that is what leads to the great Jema war. Oh yeah, that's the name of the stone by the way; Jema. I know…sounds weird but just bear with me ok? Anyway, hundreds of towns and villages were destroyed and thousands of lives were lost. It seemed like this would go on forever. Depressing? Yup! But this is the good part. A man named Solairte created these new Jema. Jema stronger than all the others combined. Solairte was this strong man who used his special power to make twelve of these super strong Jema. He, along with eleven other strong warriors, fought in the war. It may sound like they were just locking horns with others,…but there was a reason why they were stronger. These Jema were able to stop the other Jema dead in their tracks and revert back to their normal gem like state. With no weapons to fight with the war stopped and piece was restored. Solairte then started a small group that later became a group of thieves to hide their true intentions. He alone was also in charge of what was left of the Jema. This group was known as the Dusk Raiders. Years later Solairte started a family then , his offspring started another family, then those started another family, then the next, and the next, and the next one after that, and then…anyway the line stops with me, me and my brother. You know..until I find me a lady and…well you know…continue the line so to speak. Now normally, the dusk raiders are known for their thievery, but there was another reason the dusk Raiders were formed. What is that reason you ask? Well I ain't telling! You just have to keep reading in order to find out! *light laugh* but how about I turn back the clock, say about, mmmmm…six months? That way you will understand a few things. You won't learn about everything, but at least…Ahhh just listen.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The skirmish of Newtrogic High Zone: a new ally**_

_**Normal Prov**_

_**6 months earlier**_

On a far away island, in a large lush field running through the field was Richter. He was running and jumping in the ground digging through as fast as any person who was one with the earth would. He was using his claws and drilling through the ground in almost supersonic speed. He jumps out of the ground looking at the large island at the distance. It was a metropolis like island that almost looked like an amusement park. He puts his hands over his head and looks at the island with a smile.

"Newtrogic high Zone." Richter said getting out a candy bar and eating it. " So this is where you're hiding…Danny boy." Richter hears a beep coming from somewhere. He reaches into his ear and presses the button on a device, and a little microphone comes out of the device.

"Richter…can you hear me? Over." He hears a young voice on the other side of the transmission.

"I'm here, go ahead"

"All of us are in position, when do you want to move?"

"Alright, our first goal is to take out the barriers that surround the main base. According to the Doctor, there are five places where we need to take out the generators. Take them out the barrier will go down too"

"Got it." Jem was on the other side talking. Nai and I got the green house area.

"Alright. Mercury, Zenith can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear" said Mercury in a large harbor. Standing next to him was a yellow hedgehog with purple streaks in his hair. He was also wearing tan pants, and a gray and purple scarf.

"This place would make a killer vacation spot. Can't we just kick back and enjoy the sun?"

"Focus sponge brain!" shouted Mercury. "We don't have time to be goofing off. Zenith and I will handle the shipyard.

"Alright then." Said Richter. "Rin-Rin, Onyx how about you?"

"Present captain" Onyx said. Rin-Rin was looking around in a large colorful tower.

"This place is so big" said Rin-Rin. "Why did we pick this one?"

"This one should test our skill in speed.." Onyx said "I'll race you"

"You're on!" Rin-Rin said happily

"Richter.." Blade starts talking on another end of the transmission on a large black and white arena. "Why did we have to do this one?

"Quit your blubbering" Richter said "There should be a switch that should lighten up the mood.

"Relax big boy" Next to Blade was an pink-indigo bat wearing a white tank top with blue jeans. "We should be able to find it, know that we both have night vision.

"Yeah yeah but still…in this dark, bland looking place?"

"Guess that leaves me with the last one." Richter said. "Ok everyone, you know your objective, meet in the main base in exactly 30 minutes. Is that clear?"

"Aye-Aye!" said everyone.

"That's what I like to hear! Now let's do this thing!" Richter jumps back into the ground and digs over to the metropolis.

_**Newtrogic High Zone: **_

_**This "amusement" park consist of 5 different parts. Follow along and enjoy.**_

_**Botanic Base Zone (Jem and Nai)**_

Nai's hands activate and expand in size till they were about the same size as a bears. Jem activates her backpack that sprout out a pair of metallic, angel like wings. She hovers over Nai's head and gets out a pair of pistols form her left and right leg. Nai gets on all fours and starts running through the large jungle like greenhouse with Jem flying not too far behind. Nai was jumping over gaps and swinging from tree to tree. His large arms then turn into chain saws.

(Note: Nai is cybernitic and has metallic like arms and legs. His arms can turn into any weapon of his choosing. )

He swings his chainsaws cutting down tree after tree.

"What are you doing?" Jem shouted catching up.

"Making room of course" Nai said

"and killing trees that didn't do anything to you!"

"What? It's not like they are going to get me or anything. OH NO! It's going to spread it's leaves all over me!" Nai said sarcastically laughing his head off.

"You better stop it!"

"Why? Is the tree going to rise up and attack me?" Nai was suddenly knocked down to the ground. He looks up and sees a bug like robot crawling on him. "AHHH! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Nai repeated quickly.

"Sigh….Boys!" Jem gets out her pistol and shoots a bullet at the robot destroying it. The robot falls on the ground, Nai gets but and shivers dusting himself off.

"I warned you" Jem sang

"Shut up! He..he took me by surprise!"

"Uh-huh..sure" Jem jumps up and flies ahead. Nai growls and gets back on all fours and starts running. The two of them were dashing trough avoiding all the obstacles, jumping over mud pits and swinging through the trees, when they both arrived at a large machine with an antenna shooting out a ray of light.

"Yes! We found it!" Jem exclaimed

"Now let's destroy it!' said Nai. They both run for the generator when all of a sudden a large lady bug like robot appears in front of them. They were surrounded by a large stone structure. The robot slams the ground with great force causing it to crack, and then flies over the ground. Jem grabs Nai and flies him over the head of the robot. "Hey! You big dumb bug! What's the big idea!" The robot looks directly at Nai. Nai feels a chill run down his spine looking at the bot. The ground was almost completely crumbled up, making it impossible to stand where they bug was hovering.

"Good Greif!" Jem said a little scared. "What should we do?"

"Throw me"

"What?" Jem said stunned about the thought of throwing her brother.

"Come on, just do it! Throw me!"

Jem hesitates when hearing him, but she swings her arms back and forward. Nai curls up into a ball and is sent hurling at the robot superfast. He hits the robot dead in the center leaving a large gaping hole. The robot falls down to the ground with a large boom. Nai hits the ground away from the stone structure and uncurls himself lying down.

"Ow!" He said with his eyes spinning.

"Whoo-hoo!" Nice work Nai! "Now then." Jem flies over to the generator and shoots it with her pistol making it explode. She gets out her com-link and starts talking.

"Richter, We've taken care of the first one! "

"Excellent work you two!" Stand by for further orders

"Understood!"

Nai gets up holding his head. "I think we're going to need a bigger boat." He said dazed

"*sigh*Why do women always carry more weight than men?"

_**Speed Slider Zone (Onyx and Rin-Rin)**_

Onyx looks at the amusement park like area filled with, roller costar like roads and color neon lights. Rin-Rin walks up to Onyx and kneels down getting ready to race. "Ready?"

Onyx does the same thing. "Always"

"Go!" both start dashing through the roads of the large building. Rin-Rin was jumping on the balloon like springs and jumping on the walls from one platform to the next. Onyx was running on the walls not too far behind from Rin-Rin. He was determined to catch her. Though it didn't seem like it, this roller costar place, was like a large running track to them. Rin-Rin jumps on a platform that then turns out to be a large elevator. The elevator brings her down the building. "OH wait!" she sees Onyx jumping over her and smiling. "Oh no!"

"Looks like I'm going to win!" Onyx said giving a light smirk. He continues jumping and dashing through the roads avoiding all the pitfalls and swinging on the hanging pipes. He sees a large machine with a huge antenna on top. He jumps down to the machine and smiles in satisfaction but then it turns into a gasp when he sees Rin-Rin waving and smiling. Somehow she was ahead of him and beat her to the generator.

"Hi! Looks like I win!" She said happly

"But..but…how did you..where did you..why are you….HOW!"

"Oh, you know…" Rin-Rin, puts her finger over her chin. "I don't remember. She then turns and sees a large metallic carousel hovering at them. It starts to spin with large spikes coming from the bottom.

"That is one jacked up merry-go-round" Onyx said drawing out a pair of long daggers with needles at the edges. Rin-Rin closes her eyes and holds out her and. From her hand came a large blue and white bow. She then pulls on the string of the bow which made an arrow.

(Note: Rin-Rin can make arrows out of pure light)

She fires her arrow at one of the thrusters keeping the Carousel a float. Onyx runs over to the Carousel , jumps at it and swings his daggers at the other two thrusters. "Ready Rin-Rin?"

"Ready!" Onyx attaches his two daggers together. The two hilts of the daggers expand and were emitting a red glow. Rin-Rin pulls back her string one more time getting ready to fire. She fires her arrow and Onyx throws his daggers at the Carousel, causing it to blow up. Onyx's daggers return to him. He looks at the Generator and throws it at the machine. The machine blows up with a loud boom.

"Yay!" Rin-Rin jumps for joy.

"This is Onyx ,the machine has been destroyed."

"Alright meet up at the rendezvous point " Richter said on the other side.

_**Amazing Arena Zone (Blade and Scarlet)**_

Blade was jumping on the walls and climbing using his large claw like arms. Scarlet was hovering close to him as he got to the top. Blade looks around at the dark dome like arena. There were many cube-like platforms and windows all around. He then sees a switch on the wall next to him.

"Mmmm.." He walks over to the switch getting ready to push it.

"Wait! Don't be touching anything you know now nothing about!" Scarlet said

"Calm down, kid." Blade pushes the switch. All of a sudden everything in the large room lights up making the large room look more vivid and colorful. "this is the switch Richter was talking about."

"Oh…well in that case. Nice job!" Blade and Scarlet were exploring the large arena. They continue to walk deeper and deeper. They felt a little more relaxed now that it was more colorful and easier to see. Blade then sees the Generator above a stone structure. He jumps on the wall and starts climbing. Scarlet was flying not to o far behind. "Man..this is going to be easy" Scarlet turns around while still flying and sees a group of flying bug robots fly at them. Blade turns around and sighs.

"You had to say it."

"Ha! No problem!" Scarlet flies at the bugs like a rocket and swings her foot at one of the heads causing it to blow up. More of them came after her. She sees Blade jump on one of them. He uses it to hover in the air to attack the others around him. He swings his large bear like arms at them, shredding them with his claws. He uses the bug he was on to get back to the generator. He jumps off the bug throws it at the generator blowing it up.

"And that is how it's done, kid." Blade said blowing on his claws. Scarlet was just floating in the air staring with an annoyed expression. She presses the button on her com-link. "Blade and I have destroyed the third generator."

"Wow…that was fast….nice job!" Richter said stunned. "I should be at my place momentarily to shut down the last generator. Mercury Zenith, have you taken care of yours yet?

"No" said Mercury standing at a large harbor that was in the sky.

"We are just about ready captain!" said Zenith

_**Marina Madness Zone : (Zenith and Mercury)**_

The two of them look at what's ahead. They saw ships and boats hovering above the sky.

"So a generator is somewhere around here?"

"Yup! Lets hurry up and get to it!"

Both ran and were jumping form ship to ship. It seemed like a sea of never ending flying ships in the sky. Zenith would jump on top of ships and grind on the rails and jump on the flagpoles using them to spring over to the next ship. Mercury was trying her best to keep up, by floating in the air. Zenith while still in the air she sees some robots crawling on the ships. Zenith sees his opportunity and attacks the robots. His body begins to charge an electric discharge. He shoots himself at the robots in a bolt of lightning and shoots through them like a bullet. Mercury wasn't too far behind she lands on the same ship as Zenith.

"Look!" Mercury points to the generator at the bottom of the harbor. Both of them jump down to the generator. Zenith walks up to it and creates a bolt of lightning he throws it at the machine causing it to blow up.

"Well that was too easy" Zenith said. "Machine destroyed"

"nice going you two" Richter said on the other end. I've just arrived at my target.

Mercury turns around and sees a large bug like robot hovering over the two. Zenith and mercury see a large shield surround the bug and fly over to them. "Just when I thought it was going to be easy. The robot throws itself at the two while being protected by the shield. Zenith jumps and uses a homing attack but to no avail. Mercury tries to push away the shield using her power over gravity. Slowly parts of the shield were coming off. Zenith jumps at the center and manages to hit the robot in the middle. Mercury jumps in and punches the inside. The robot rises up to the sky and throws the remaining pieces of its shield at the two. Zenith's body starts to give a huge electric discharge. He then shoots his body at the robot and right through it. The bot blows up and drops to the ground. "And stay dead!"

"Nice job Zenith." Said Mercury.

"thanks you two. Maybe when you get to Blade's age, you might be as good as me." Zenith walks over to look at the other flying ships. Mercury leans her foot in Zenith's path making him trip and fall in the sky. "AHHHHH!" He then stops all of a sudden. He looks around and sees Mercury holding him with her gravity.

"What was that you were saying about me mastering my power?" She asked smiling. Zenith just stares at her with an annoyed glance.

Richter approaches a large futuristic tower. He looks up and smiles. "Alright, the generator should be up there.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Richter turns around and sees a white echidna with an unzipped gray jacket with white pants and a cape going down from his waist to his feet. "You are a sight for sore eyes, brother"

"Chrome, and how is my twin bro?" Richter asked

"Can't complain. Are you ready?"

"Lets do it!

_**Techno Tower Zone (Richter and Chrome)**_

Richter and Chrome run into the large tower and see the hovering platforms and elevators leading to the top. Richter runs up a long stare way along with Chrome. They reach the top and jump on one of the hovering platforms. Chrome sees more platforms hovering down. Richter jumps on one platform to the next, he was jumping all around as if they were trampolines. (though they weren't)

"Show off" Chrome said smiling. He closes his eyes and starts to hover in the sky, glowing a bright teal. He sees Richter still jumping from platform to platform. Richter sees Chrome float all the way the top. When he reaches the top, he sees another stare case. He looks down at Richter still trying to get to the top. "Come on, is that rock hard head of yours too heavy to climb?"

Richter was panting as he reaches the last platform. Chrome dashes off to the next stare case. "What..I..lack..in speed..I..make up for…in…strength..and…stamina..Oh!" He kneels down painting for a brief moment, but then gets back up and starts running after Chrome. When he reaches to top, he sees Chrome staring at the generator. "Oh finally!"

"What's wrong with you?" Chrome was asking a little annoyed. "You are much more energetic than this.

"I…I..I" Richter catches his breath before finally speaking. "I had a whole 2 gallons of….ice cream before…coming here…and two of those big cookies with chocolate chip.

Chrome looks at him and then walks over to the generator. "He eats sweets like a pig yet he's as skinny as a beam pole. Of all the crazy…"

Richter hears a large boom. He turns around and sees a giant bulky robot with a glass eye at the top. "Hey Chrome! Lookie A bot with a big eye! I bet it can see everything with that large thing on top. Or maybe he doesn't want to look at anyone directly so he keeps looking up." Richter said laughing.

Chrome draws a long teal katana and runs at the robot. The robot tries to grab Chrome with its large arms. Chrome jumps out of the way and jumps onto the arm. He swings his sword at the glass eye and jumps down to the legs of the robot. Richter gets out a green stone…

_**Richter pov **_

Hey you can't..!

"Yeah , yeah Shut up for a sec!" "Hey remember when I talk about the Jema? Yeah? Well get ready..because you're about to see why these stones are the best. You see I have….

_**Normal Pov**_

Richter's green stone turns into a large orange and green hammer.

"I wanted to say it!" Richter said whining

Too bad! This hammer was as large as him it had a black handle with orange lines that were glowing. The mallet part had a large spike aiming down on one side and a big mallet on the other. He lifts the hammer and swings it at the robot making it stumble. Chrome sees the robots hydraulics keeping the robot sable. He swings his sword at the legs breaking them apart making the robot fall off the tower. Richter runs over to the generator and swings it with his hammer, blowing it up.

"Well done Richter" Chrome said clapping. "You have gotten much better at wielding Graniterrior.

_**Richter's pov**_

Yup! That was the name of my Jema that I have: Graniterrior. (Gr-an-i-ter-ior) You see I have one of the sacred Jema used so long ago. My father welded it before me, and his father, and his father and…well you get the idea. This was one of the twelve jema that i…

_**Normal Prov. **_

Chrome gets out his com-link and starts talking to the others.

"Hey!"

"Is everyone ready? We have destroyed the last generator. We are now ready to attack the base.

"got it captain!" said Zenith on the other end. "We'll meet you there" Chrome looks back at Richter who was standing there with his arms crossed pouting. "Oh quit your whining, and breaking forth wall and lets go" Chrome grabs Richter's hand. Both of them disappear from the top of the tower.

_**Newtrogic High Zone:  
All Zones complete.**_

_**Chrome: You're going to get in trouble if you keep doing that.**_

_**Richter: Meh….**_

All the dusk raiders were in front of a large castle building. Richter and Chrome appear right at the door. He gets out Graniterrior..

"My large hammer!"

His large hammer and swing it at the door. He breaks it down and everyone runs inside. It was a large room with nothing inside. "There…there's nothing here.." said Mercury

"How can that be?" Rin-Rin asked

"Mmmm…" Richter looks around the room all the way up to the end. He sees a small door. He inhales deep with his nose. "I smell fear?" He punches the door and breaks it apart. He looks inside the large closet and sees a man quivering in a corner. Richter grabs the man and throws him out. He looks up and sees the crew looking at them. He was quivering and curing up like a ball.

"Don't hurt me! Please..I'm just a misunderstood punk!" He said

"I wouldn't say punk." Richter said walking up smiling. He then grabs him by the shirt. He stares at him with a large grin and angry face. "But if you don't tell me what I want to know, You're going to be splattered all over the wall" The man was sweating and trembling Richter hears trickling coming from below. "Now…where is he? Where is Criminal lord Dannith?"

"Did that dude just…" Zenith was about to ask

"He..he…he's…." the man points over to a large throne like chair. He throws the man down and looks at the chair. He gasped as he sees a black coyote lying in the throne. Richter touches his neck,.

"What?" Richter's face had a shocked expression. Chrome walks over to the chair and sees him the man. "He's dead"

"How could this have happened?" Chrome said

Richter runs up to the man and grabs him by the neck again. "What happened to him?"

"It..it was the GAH!" Suddenly the man was shot in the neck by a dart. Rin-Rin looks up and sees a figure in a red hood. She tries to get out her bow, but before she could fire the figure was gone. The man was foaming at the mouth and his eyeballs overlap through his head . Chrome takes out the dart. Richter puts down the man.

"Oh man…" He touches the man's neck and felt no pulse. "Con-sarn it!"

Nai looks at the dart as his eyes start to glow. Through his vision was an inferred sight. "This dart, it looks like it had a sample of some venom.

Jem was looking at Dannith who was lying on the chair with her eyes glowing. "Dannith was injected with it as well."

Richter looks at Jem and at the man who was not moving. He looks at his crew with a serious face. "Rogues…pull back.

Moments later everyone was walking outside.

"Man, what a waste of time." Zenith said

"All that and we didn't get any information" Scarlet added

"At least we had fun" Rin-Rin said smiling 'maybe next time Onyx will actually beat me" Onyx looks down blushing at his earlier defeat

"Why would this happen?" Richter asked

"Somebody beat us here, and killed Dannith before we could do anything" Chrome said

"Another thing is, is that how could the offenders get into the area before we could?" Blade asked

"And how is it that they were able to bypass the barrier, while it was still active" Mercury added.

"An inside job maybe?" Jem wondered "Someone may have betrayed him and killed him."

"But why?" Blade asked

"I'm not sure….but for now…we should retreat for now" said Richter "This isn't the end, we'll find out what's going on"

((((TBC)))

_**The Allies of justice**_

Chrome was walking in an abandoned building in station square. He looks around at all the gang members on the ground. He sees one man who was lying on the table. He looks on the table and sees a note. Chrome takes the note and looks at it.

"_I must have a word with you at once meet me where the light shines the brightest"_

Chrome could see a red symbol on the letter. He puts the paper in his pocket and walks out of the building. He looks around and sees the night sky. He walks out and walks through the city in a white hood.

Chrome's POV:

For days now, I've been following this trail, trying to find the person I'm looking for. He's a man I've known for some time. He tells me that he knows about people who can help us with our goal. It's been kind of hard to get what I want, and these people that this man speaks of may be the key. I was scared because I couldn't tell my brother about it. I've been keeping a secret about my life. At a very young age we were separate, and I was taught under a few of the greatest master of the sword, but it was imperative that I kept the memory of it just that; a memory. I swore not to tell him or anyone of the outside world. As I was walking I saw the largest tower in the city. I let out a sigh and walk on. I slowly went up the stairs and avoiding the buildings commotion coming from the other people. I didn't look at anyone, but I could tell they were all staring at me as I was walking along. I finally reach the top and see a man with a hooded cloak and a wrapped up face. He turns back to me. I could see his mouth an ear, and one eye, but that's all I see. I slowly walk up and cleared my throat.

"I am Chrome the echidna. Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

The man turns his full body around and looks at me. He then smiles and walks closer he lets out a dark chuckle. "Your manners are as good as ever. Have you considered being a motivational speaker?"

I listened to his voice. I knew who he was just from hearing him. I my assumption was correct about this man. I bowed my head out of respect. 'please forgive me, for speaking that way."

'I would love to discuss about formalities but now isn't the time. I have an important matter to discus.

"What is it?" I look at the man. It took a while, but I was able to tell who he was. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

The man turns around and looks at the city. "Can you not feel it? There is a disturbance in the field of the elements; the awakening of the Fangs of Dark Radiance.

"Fangs of Dark radiance?" I've never heard of that before, so I asked what it was. That's when I learned of the Cramoisi; a group of vampires who devour evil. At first it sounded ludicrous. No one could eat sin. Sin is sin. No one can touch it, but as I listen, I began to understand. They don't drink sin itself, they drink the sinful nature of mortals. He even told me that they drain the lives of evil people with hearts as dark as night. Hunters of evil, allies of justice, Cramoisi vampires, these were what he called them. He told me everything, their strengths, weaknesses, what they looked like. So then I asked, "What do they have to do me"

"If you wish vengeance on those who have done you wrong, then seek them out. Show no fear, and they will not hurt you.

"Wait…isn't there anything else I need to know. Why won't you come with me? We can hunt them together"

The man looks way and closes his eyes. "I still have matters to deal with….living in this evil world. " I saw a shroud of red smoke start to cover him.

"Wait! I still have something I don't know" I reached out my hand to try and reach him.

"Forgive me…I will continue to watch your efforts. Remember you must not show fear or they will kill you." With those last words he was gone. I stare at the spot where he stood and looked down. What did it all mean and how did all this connect with my goals?

_**Empire City**_

The next day I received intel about mysterious criminal disappearances in the city, so I when there along with my top crew mate; Zenith the hedgehog. Zenith was the quickest member in our team. With his help I would be able to track down these Cramoisi. After five hours of scoping the city we were just about ready to give up.

"I'm so tired man!" Zenith complained "What are we looking for again?"

"Patience, we'll find them..I know we will."

"How can you be-" That's when we heard a distance scream. We both ran and saw five figures standing near a building being cornered by these three other people in hoods. I looked at the group that was cornered. On closer examination I remembered what the man had told me about the Cramoisi. One of the people was a blue hedgehog. He wasn't an ordinary one, he had wings like a bat, eyes that were a light rosy purple, and I could see the pale look on his muzzle. All five of them were on the ground groaning in pain.

'So…they do exist." Zenith was looking at one of the Cramoisi on the ground. He was looking at a Silver hedgehog who looked liked the second oldest of the group. Zenith stares at him with wide eyes ""Oh my God…He's Alive"

"Who's alive?" I asked curiously. . In all my years working with him I've hardly ever seen him look that serious about anything. I could still see them struggling, when the cloaked man walked up closer holding a glowing rock. I knew something had to be done. "Zenith…let's go"

"Right!" My body started to glow as I floated in the air. My power was known to others as powers similar to that of a astral phenomenon you would see at night or even outer space. But in my family we call it Ectokinesis. To put it simple, I can fly and go through objects like a ghost. I don't know why I was born with this. Was it a gift, a curse? I didn't know. I fazed through the concrete ground. I moved under to where the small group was. Through the ground I could see the man cloaked in blue holding the stone. I held out my hand focusing on the stone.

"Hey what's going on?" I could hear the man's voice as I was lifting the rock with away from him with my hand. I moved the rock safely away from the small group of Cramoisi who was suffering and ascended myself up to the struggling group. When I surfaced I saw the man cloaked in blue who had a stunned look on his face.

"Who the Hell are you?" He asked. I looked back at the Blue hedgehog and then back at the man.

"Stop what you are doing, if you know what's good for you"

He lets out a light chuckle. "You think you are in possession to give orders?"

"Are in conviction to attack me or these people?"

"What difference does that make?" His smile turned into a scowl when he saw many of the robot droids behind him instantly fall. They were all attacked by a moving bolt of lightning. When all the droids were destroyed the bolt came at me. Well at least right next to me. The bolt of lightning turned out to be Zenith. Zenith's power was remarkable indeed. He could instantly change his body into a bolt of lightning and shoot himself anywhere or at anyone. Zenith turns to the silver hedgehog on the ground and smiles at him. The hedgehog looks at Zenith curiously.

"Sup pipsquiek" he said.

I didn't know what was going on, "Zenith…we have work to do" I told him. He turns back at me and nods. "Do you know him?" I asked him quietly.

"I'll tell you later" He answered back

I look back at the cloaked man and warned him one last time. "So what's it going to be? If you leave now, I'll let you live."

"No one tells me what to do! Men, kill this arrogant dog!" I could see the man's cohorts run up to me. They made my brother's brick head look as soft as pillows. I just sighed and drew my blue and white katana. I could see their movements. One of them had their swords up over their head. Another one had his arms spread out holding his swords. If this was all I had to fight then this organization was a big joke having people holding their swords in such a sloppy style. I lifted my and disappear. They stopped their attacks for a second to look for me. The stood their unaware of where I was. If they couldn't find me within the next second, well their fate is pretty much sealed. I swung my sword at the first grunt behind the leader right in the chest killing him. The leader turns around but did not see me. Before he knew it I already stabbed and killed the next man, and then the third one in less than a second. Finally he was alone. He was panicking holding his sword. With one slice I finished him with a stab in the chest. I reappear in front of the leader as he fell lifeless on the ground.

"What a pathetic performance. " I simply said. "Your dishonor goes well with your foul swordsmanship." I look back at the others, while withdrawing my sword. They gave me a curious look. I simply smiled looking at them and turned away. "Come Zenith, we must go"

"Huh? Right!" Zenith's body instantly turns to lighting and he shoots up into the sky. I grab the small device on my left hip and threw it on the ground. It instantly turns into my extreme gear. I hop onto it is if it were a wind sail. Before I had a chance to take off the blue hedgehog stopped me.

"Wait! He said. "Umm, thanks for the save back there…..but just who are you?"

I figured that if I stood around talking I would be engaged into a conversation that I didn't want to be a part of. They would just tell me how grateful they were, and how they would want to become friends. As fathered as that sounds I just didn't have time to talk to them. My brother and I had to get ready for our next job and I felt like we couldn't handle it on our own….."Mmmmmm" It was on that notion that I decided to challenge these beings. If they were as good as the man told me, then they would become great Allies. I turn to the blue one and said. "I am just like you, an ally of justice, but it didn't look like you could handle yourselves in a real fight.

The blue hedgehog was shocked after hearing me. "Oh really? Looks can be deceiving, you should watch what you say."

It seems I struck a nerve. That was the kind of enthusiasm I wanted to hear, I decided to put my change to the test. "Alright, if you say you are strong, then come to Spagoinia at sundown tomorrow.

"What?" the hedgehog was curious.

"I'll be waiting for you . Bring as many Cramoisi as you like, if you want to get a taste of true evil. "Where we will both be showered with the spoils of war." With those words I took off on my gear and flew off. Zenith was jolting around the buildings following me. " It seems we will be having some special help from these….Cramoisi."

"Cramoisi?" Zenith asked "What's a Cramoisi?"

"I'll explain later. You'll see them again. By the way...who was that Silver hedgehog you were talking to?" I asked

Zenith looks back at where we were and smiled, I looked closer and saw a small tear run down his face as he was smiling. "Just..an old relative."

"I see" I said no more turned away. I don't know much more about these Cramoisi, or why I invited them without considering the possible outcomes. It might sound crazy, but I felt as if it was destiny that brought them to me. I must _be _crazy thinking of bringing them to a large populated city such as Spagonia. But I'll see how all this plays out. If my assumption is correct….These Cramoisi will be the key to bringing down the evil that plagues the world with every waking moment.

_**((((((TBC))))))))**_

Just what is Chrome thinking bringing these strange people with him on his next "job"

And will Richter find out what happened to the criminal lord Dannith?

Find out for the next part of this story and tune in for the next Chapter of Orange Dawn.


	3. Crimson at Dusk:Arrive at the Spagonia

Chapter 3

Crimson at Dusk: Arrive at Spagonia

From my fingertips to your eyes please enjoy!

All Sega Characters are not mine

Jazz, Zoomer, and Dwayne Belong friends

And all the other characters are mine

You steel them I will find you and tickle you till you pee yourself!

_Last night_

In a room on board the Terra sunset, Richter was looking over a small kid on the bed. He was a yellow squirrel wearing a blue jacket and white shoes. Next to him was tall figure with glowing blue eyes. Right next to the figure was the white echidna. He places a hot cloth on the squirrel's head. He was still sleeping soundly on the bed.

"You certainly have a knack for picking up strangers don't you?" Asked the figure.

"I wouldn't say knack….more like….pick up prone." Richter stated

"Pick up prone?" Asked the echidna. "You're going with that?"

'Meh…' Richter said shrugging his shoulders. Richter walks over to the door, while the white echidna follows. "Can you keep an eye on him while we prepare to leave?"

'hee hee hee hee' the figure giggled. "Consider it done"

"I knew I could count on you" both of them walk out of the room.

Suddenly in a flash the metallic hedgehog shows up behind the figure with a tool bag. "You wanted to see me, Doctor?"

"We have a new patient. Won't our prisoners be happy?"

"Yes, he is one of them.

"it doesn't matter to me at all. I got plans for all of them. Hee hee hee"

Richter was walking in the hall with the white echidna. "That doc is something else…..so how was your trip to the big apple?"

"Excellent….in fact you might say that we found the edge we need in our little hunt for the von, Grapple.

"Oh really? Please, we don't need no help from them. Do you remember the last time we ask for help? I'm still getting peanut shells out of my dreadlocks.'

"That's because you dunked your head in the peanut vat back in central city, this is different?

"Oh…"

"How is this…new recruit doing?"

"Oh, she's doing fine. I think that she might be ready for the initiation after we storm the headquarters."

"You haven't..told her yet…Have you?

"oh…right..I'll have to tell her eventually" As Richter walks away he hears the echidna speak.

"Richter…you're going to have to tell her sometime."

Richter looks down and closes his eyes.

'I know.." Richter walks to a nearby intercom in the main room of the ship. He grabs it and starts to talk: "Attention passengers, and Raiders this your captain speaking we are now en route for Spagonia where you will see the lovely twin clock towers, along with the beautiful city lights at night, and don't forget to pay a visit to the university, one of the most biggest and most wondrous, universities in the world. We should be there in about a few hours, so kick back relax and I hope you enjoy our voyage to Spagonia. Thank you."

Richter puts down the microphone, stretches his arms and yawns. "Ready for bed buddy?" said Richter

"Cho Cho Choa Chao" said Quinn coming out of Richter's hair.

"Yeah I know, I worry for the others too, but hey bro came back with some news that someone might be helping us with that Criminal Lord Grapple so there is no need to worry." said Richter

"Chao Chao Cho Choa"

"No I don't know them but if brother said it's ok then I trust his judgment Anyway Jazz is quite the fighter, reminds me of how I use to look after….."

Richter pulls out a little emblem of a sun that was split in two. He looks at it deeply, and then he clenches it and closed his eyes as they began to shake. Then he had a vision of him riding his bike out of the aquatic base looking at a brown rabbit. Quinn gets out Richter's hair and gives him a hug on his face.

"Thanks Quinn, but I can't be mopey all the time. How can focus on what's ahead if I keep looking back? But I will find him someday I just know it! Now let's go to bed "

Richter and Quinn both walked through the hallway in to their room.

As Richter was about to turn in he saw a figure in the window, in his room he opens it up and sees a hedgehog with the "X" scar on his eyes. He looks at Richter with a menacing gleam. There was a long silence until Richter breaks it.

"Dwayne!" Richter comes and hugs him. The hedgehog's eyes widen as Richter was squeezing him tightly. "You're a sight for sore eyes, how have you been want some ice cream?"

Dwayne pushes Richter off, and dusts himself off. "Heh, do you always get hooked on sweets?"

"You know I can't help it, so what's one of the gold hunter's gang doing there?

"They're no more. They're gone."

Richter, looked a little shocked after herring that. "All of them?"

"Yup I'm not a member of that gang anymore."

"That's a shame….Johnny was a good raider…..so…does this mean you want to be a dusk raider?

"Let's not push it" Dwayne said with an attitude. "However…I need some where to stay. I hear you're going to Spagonia"

"Who told you that?"

"You just did"

"Oh…." Richter had a small sweat drop on his head "guess I did"

"I heard you on the intercom. I need a place to stay"

"Why in blueberry muffins are you going there?"

"I have some business to handle with the Criminal Lord; Grapple(Grap-pell)

"Whoa! W-Why him? What did he do?"

"I know he had something to do with what happened to John and the others! And if I find out it was him…I'll shred him up and drain him dry!"

"Heh heh…Alright, but I'm first in line"

"Just don't get in my way"

"Wouldn't dream of it! Now normally I charge for non-members. But…since we have a bit of a "past" it my treat. Just don't make scene.

"Heh please"

"There some empty rooms on the fourth deck help yourself to one of those

"Thanks" Dwayne ten put on his green hoodie. Dwayne walks out of Richter's Room.

"Dwayne's got quite the mind maybe he can help me with this deal. Then we will see who the REAL criminal lord is!" (Heh heh heh)

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Crimson meets Dusk: Arrive at the Spagonia**_

Dwayne was sleeping in his room on the Terra Sunset he was tossing and turning struggling. In his sleep.

_In his Dream:_

_Dwayne was walking in the dark. He sees nothing; he looks around and didn't see a thing. Until he sees a blue flame right in front of him he then walks up to the flame and the flame gets bigger so he takes a step back, but then it got bigger. It got bigger with every step he took back. Then the flame engulfed him, as he screamed in agony. As he was standing there he could hear Klaus' voice echo in his head_

_You of all people are even worse than the Cramoisi. you all should just DIE! _

Dwayne jumps as he woke up in cold sweat He was panting in shock of that blue flame. He gets up and looks at a nearby mirror and looked at the scar on his face. He softly touches the scar and closes his eyes. He then hears knocking on the door he walks over to the door and opens it. He then saw the white echidna with the moon tattoo. He looks at Dwayne for a minute then smiled.

"Dwayne, it's good to see you again"

"Likewise, what is it?"

The Echidna took out a disk like object and put it if front of Dwayne.

"Richter wanted me to give this to you. It should prove useful for when we arrive at Spagonia" said the Echidna

"Thanks, is this the new model?"

"Straight from the assembly line you will need this too. It's known as the Ark of the Cosmos type "G"

"No need to go on, I was wondering when Richter was finally going to storm that lab in Megalo Station. Speaking of which where he is?"

Richter was sleeping in his room. He was sleeping on his back with his mouth wide opened, drooling, and snoring up a storm. He has been resting for when they arrive at Spagonia.

"Mmm…..CAKE!….chocolate….mmmm…..so much…zzzzz…..all mine…give me those Cookies...zzzzzzzzzzzz…

He was murmuring in his sleep for sweets.

"mmmmm…..BAM! I got you…right where I …..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..hgih…gee…*snore*….smoke salmon…

9:00

"Get up you bun! You are lazy and worthies HA HA HA!" said An alarm clock that looked like a blue smiling cat, and had an annoying voice feature added to it. Richer hit the snooze button and went back to sleep.

9:10

"HA HA HA and you are powerless stop me! HA!"

Richter hit the same button a little harder then hit his head on the pillow

9:20

"Cone on! You want me to go away? But I'm still here! ha ha ha!"

He hen punched the alarm clock to shut it up. Then went back to dreamland

9:30

"You want peace and Quiet? TOO BAD! HA HA HA!"

"SHUT UP!" said Richter pounding it. Then going back to sleep

9:30

"I'll make sure you never sleep again! ha ha HA!"

Richter's then slammed the alarm on the ground. And went back to sleep.

9:40

"Not broken!" said the alarm

HA HA HA HA!

Richter's eyes shoot open, bloodshot red. He then growls in frustration, makes one of his hammers and attacks his alarm clock like a crazed bull. "AHHHHHH! DIE DIE DIE! You plastic demon! DIE! AHHHH! he bellowed

He was yelling and screaming so loud, that it woke up Quinn his Red and Orange Chao. He was sleeping in a small basket, hanging right next to Richter's bed. After the madness stops Richter was panting in crazed rage.

Haa *gasp* haa *gasp* haa *gasp* haa *gasp* haa *gasp* (Panting hard)

He looks at Quinn and sees him rub his head and he looks at Richter give him that "What _are_ you doing" look. All Richer could do was smile and chuckle sheepishly.

"uuuuuhhhhmmmmmmmmm" Hi! How are you this morning! (Heh heh heh nervous chuckle ) He said with sweat drops coming down.

"Cho Chao, Chao" Quinn said with his gruff but still cute voice.

"Yes this was a gift from the doctor."

"Chao Chao Choa Cho Chao"

"Because I wouldn't DIE!"

"Chao Chao Coa Chao Cho!" Quinn throws his pillow on his face

"Oops sorry I did not mean to interrupt your little candy dream, Bet you were having fun. Anyway, I'm up now so let's go greet the others."

"Sigh….Chao Chao"

Quinn floats up on Richter's head. After a few minuites they walk out of the room and down the hall. Richter then takes the elevator to the bridge. The bridge was a large black and red room with large computer screens at the back, two large consoles in the middle with buttons, small screens and levers. Finally in the front was a large control panel with a large window and two seats, with a steering wheel at the left seat. At the left end of the room, they see Mercury lying against the wall reading a book.

"Hey Merc" said Richter. "Merc?"

"Sigh…_I wish I were Bella having two hot guys over me I don't even know if I really have one. _she thought.

Quinn gets off Richter's head and gives Richter a curious look while the little dot on his head changes into a question mark. "See buddy? This is why I never read. Well maybe just mangas.

"Choa chao chao chao" Quinn said chuckling

"Hey, if a 73 average is enough to pass I'm not complaining" "Well time to greet everyone."

Richter grabs the intercom and press the button.

Goooooood Morning passengers. Hope you slept well. Today we will be arriving at Spagonia. Everyone please hold as we enter in Marine mode. Please hold on to any rails or broads, anything you can. Thank you.

Richter puts down the intercom and starts to pull some leavers, flick some switches, and pressing buttons around the consoles in the middle of the room. He then walks back to the steering wheel, and pulls it back."

"Hang on everyone!"

The Terra sunset begins to transform, as it goes down in to the water. The bottom of the ship changes in to the same bottom of a cruise ship, as it slowly descends from the sky.

"Gently…..Gently…." said Richter as he was pulling back on the steering wheel.

The ship goes down completely in balance. Finally the ship hits the water and floats in the ocean.

"And….touchdown we have hit ocean" said Richter

Mercury stops looking at the book and sees Richter at the Control panel. When Richter is not around she is the one who controls he ship. The ship was in autopilot before Richter came in the room.

"Hey Captain, when did you get here?" she asked

Richter rolls his eyes "When did you get back from phoenix Bella?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mercury puts her hands on her hips

"Bwa ha ha! Just Kidding! Sooooo. Did my brother come in here any chance?" He said while winking.

Mercury's cheeks went bright red. "Uuuuhhh N-no he uhhh didn't I mean I haven't seen him." She buried her head back in her book.

"heh! Heh well I'm going to get some breakfast. Coming?"

"Yeah…sure"

They both take the elevator and went up to the ninth deck

(If you ever been on a cruse ship you would find the cafeteria on deck 9 or what they call it "Lido deck. The same place where the pool is supposed to be, but not on this ship, Richter just likes the name.)

After they left the elevator, they see all the crew members. Blade and Nai were sitting next to each other, with Jem and Zenith. Jazz was sitting with Onyx and Rin-Rin.

"I'm be telling' you they be eating us alive!" said the Yellow hedgehog Zenith.

"They may have us for a midnight snack!" said the green metallic hedgehog Nai

"Oh please, like there really going to get us from all the way up here" said the Brown wolverine Blade

"I saw the Cramoisi and they were like demons! But I bet I could take them down in on ZAP!" Zenith then makes a lighting bolt that zaps Nai

"Owww! Careful!" said Nai rubbing his head.

"Oops sorry half pint"

"Grrr!"

"Easy big boy!" said Nai's sister Jem

"So did you sleep well Jazz?" Onyx asked

"Oh yes the bed was very soft like cloud!"

"Yup…the Doc is spoiling us." Blade said eating some eggs.

"Say, has Marine come back yet?" Rin-Rin asked.

"Nope. Girl been gone for some time."

"I knew we should have sent her back up." Blade commented

Jazz started eating her fruit.

"Wow…. You sure like fruit a lot. Where's your meat?" Rin-Rin asked

"Oh..I'm a vegan" Jazz said

"Oh my gosh! You're a diabetic?"

"Rin-Rin…it means she doesn't eat meat" Onyx corrected

"Even worse! I..I can't imagine ever eating seal again..or even steak..or..or….mmm…Alice…isn't here either" Onyx slaps his faces then chuckles.

"So you people have been all over the world?" asked Jazz

"Yup, we come from around the world too. Onyx said. "The Captain found us and gathered us all up. And each of us has a reason for being…..OH! Speaking of which, Captain on deck!"

Everyone sees Richter come in the room with Mercury. Richer was looking around in the cafeteria, and sees Jazz."Seems our new trooper is doing fine"

"Yup…she's settling in well with everyone." Mercury agreed.

"Why don't you get some food? I'm going to check on her." Richter walks over to Jazz and sat at the edge of the table."So how are things with you?"

"Oh it's been great so far. Everyone is so nice, and this food is awesome. So where did you say we were going Spagonia?" asked Jazz

"Yup, the university city, the city of lights, and the twin clock towers. Whatever you want to call it" said Onyx

"Good, good!' Richter said smiling He then walks over to the cafeteria line and grabs a plate..

Richer arrives at the bar and sees an open window. He sees a kitchen on the other side where there was some one cooking; she was a tail tan rabbit with a purple dress, a violet blouse and white gloves. She turns around and sees Richter.

"Good Morning, Richter"

"Good Morning Ms. Vanilla how are you?"

"Everything's going well thank you. I've just finish with your breakfast."

Vanilla hands Richer his breakfast. It had ten pancakes three eggs and five slices of bacon. Richter smells the plate deeply and sighs happily.

"Oh thank you this is awesome." he said

"You're welcome. Enjoy"

"Oh I will"

Richter walks over to a table. He then cut half of those pancakes, smears it in syrup and gives the first half to Quinn.

"Chao Choa Chao"

"You got that right Ms Vanilla is one of the best cooks ever" said Richter.

They both shove the whole plate in five bites. After they finished, they walk over to the exit, and turned to face everyone.

"Everyone! Be in the briefing room in about 10 minutes to discuss our plans. Understood?"

"Aye-Aye!" said everyone.

"So they wouldn't really kill us would they? Asked Nai

"I already told you; only if you are evil they will try to kill you. You're anything but evil" said Mercury sitting down eating.

"Besides, I wouldn't mind being taken away by one of those male Cramoisi. It sounds so romantic!" said Jem

"Princess!" Nai teased

"Mmmm" Jem stuck her tongue out while Nai did the same.

"Ah siblings, the thorn in your side that ales you but at the same time keeps you out of trouble due to its sharp pain." said Blade "Wouldn't you agree Zenith?"

"Don't you ever get tired of reading that book? Zenith asked Mercury.

"Come on Bella, don't let that werewolf sweep you off your-Hey!" Zenith took the book away from Mercury

"Oh Edward, you're sooooo hot. Bite me and make me your bride" mocked Zenith while looking at the book.

"G-Give it back!" Mercury was trying to get back but Zenith was holding her back with her hand

"Oh Edward I don't care if you kill me I'm dying anyway. Just get it over with"

"ZENITH!"

"Muah-mauah-mmmmmauah" (Zenith Making kissing noises)

Mercury's hands start do glow an amber light as she growls in anger.

"This ain't going to be pretty" said Onyx

"Why are they fighting?" asked Jazz

"Oh like Jem and Nai, Zenith and Mercury are also brother and Sister. They came here to look for…Oh captain on deck!" said Rin-Rin.

Everyone sees another echidna. He wore a white unzipped Jacket, white pants and a cape on his waist He also had a Blue moon tattoo on his right jacket sleeve and turquoise paint on his left eye like some of the other crew members. He looks around and sees everyone then turns his attention to Jazz. He walks over to her, but then turns and saw Mercury try to get her book back. Mercury sees the echidna and then her entire face went red. She was shocked at how he probably saw her angry and was so embarrassed that she slowly sat down and looked down so he could not see her face. The Echidna couldn't help but smile and close his eyes. He opens them and turns to Jazz.

Uhh Richter?" asked Jazz

"Oh no no no. That's not Richter that's his brother, he's our co-Captain and has the same authority as Richter." said Rin-Rin

"Ah…so you are the new addition to our crew." Said the echidna "What's your name?"

"Oh!" Jazz jumps out of her seat and bows her head."Jazz, Mister ummm"

"Oh I'm sorry, forgot my manners. My name is Chrome, Chrome Luniar the Echidna, but you can call me Chrome. I'm Richter's Twin brother, it's nice to meet you." he said shaking her hand.

"L-Likewise. But your ship has two captains?

"Yes, our family has been running the dusk raiders for years, almost about 4000

Jazz's mouth drops "Four… Thousand…..years? wait..who are the dusk raiders?

"That's us!" Rin-Rin said showing her tattoo. "This mark proves it!"

"Yes….hasn't Richter….told you?"

"No…he didn't" Jazz said sheepishly "So..what are you supposed to be."

Chrome sighs through his nose and answers. "Well…we are group of pirates that have been robbing treasure all around the world"

Jazz lets out a small gasp, and her eyes widen in shock. Chrome looks at her and knew what she was thinking.

"I know that look on your face, but the only people we steal from is other criminals and money grubbing companies." he said

"We are thieves yes, but we do it for the sake of those who are unfortunate." said Onyx added

"So…all of you…steal treasure. Why didn't Richter tell me?"

"My brother can be lazy sometimes" Chrome explained "But…to be honest, we're like Robin Hoods. You know, steal from the rich, give to the needy."

"Jazz….." Rin-Rin places her hands on Jazz. "I hope this doesn't change the way you think of us"

Jazz looked at everyone for a minute before answering. She then gets up from her chair. "I…I'm sorry…I just need some time alone for a minute." Jazz leaves the room. The three look at where she left.

Rin-Rin lets out a sigh. "She probably hates us now…"

"Come now Rin….She probably needs time to sink this in" Blade said putting his hand on her sholder.

"Yeah….maybe…"

Jazz was walking in the all with her head hanging down. She sighs looking at the ground. "I…I'm on a ship of Pirates…..unbelievable. But….they all seem so nice"

"_I have a new friend!" _

Jazz thought of those words in her head. She holds her head trying to process all this in.

"_I'll take you under my wing!" "When I'm through with you…you'll be a master before you know it. "Have some Ice cream!"_

Jazz giggled thinking about Richter's words. "He doesn't seem like a bad guy. Jazz gets out a small little diamond shaped stone. She lets out a deep sigh. "Oh mother…what should I do?"

"E-excuse m-me" Jazz looks up and sees the yellow squirrel looking at her. He looks at Jazz with his sky blue eyes. He was a little smaller then Jazz. "Can you p-p-please t-tell me where I-I a-am"

Jazz was confused hearing his studier. It seemed like he had no clue where he was. She walks over to him to see him in the light. He looks at Jazz and steps back. "Um..you're on board an airship. Don't worry…I won't hurt you."

"Oh…I-I k-know…I j-just don't k-know where I-I-I am….and…Oh…M-my name is Ray…w-w-what's yours?

"Jazz, Jazz Star. I was just on my way to….actually…I kind of don't know exactly where I am either."

"A-are y-y-y-you lost?"

"No..it's just that…I don't know what I'm getting myself into."

"Oh…w-well don't w-w-orry…l-l-lets find o-o-out…"

Jazz looks at the squirrels smile. She then laughs and nods her head. "Alright then…."

The two of them walk in the large halls until they reach a room with large doors. They both see a sign that says briefing . Jazz realizes that this was the room Richter told everyone to meet. She looks down in thought and sighs. She was not sure what to do. On one hand, she found a place to call home, but on the other hand, it turns out that this is also a home of pirates. She was not sure if she wanted to live here, but they did offer her a place to stay and feed her too. All these thoughts were running through her head. Ray looks at her with a worried look. Jazz lets out a big sigh and places her hand on the door.

All the crew members were in the briefing room. Richter and Chrome were discussing the plan on what they plan to do when they reach Spagonia. Rin-Rin was sitting next to Onyx with her head resting on her arms. She was still thinking of Jazz, hearing about how they were pirates, and also wonders if she will want to leave her. She then hears something open up. Her ears perk up and she looks towards the door.

"So as we enter the inner sanctum of the criminal base we have to some how breach security before we're-"

Richter was interrupted when he hear the door open. It was Jazz.

"Jazz! How nice of you to…"

"I know that you're pirates" Jazz said cutting Richter off without hesitation.

"Gasp* Ray gasped looking at Richter. "P-p-pirates?"

"Uhhh….Richter gives a sheepish smile. "Oh…yeah…honest I meant to tell you"

"Sure…whatever" Chrome said rolling her eyes.

"Well….I see you are still trying to take it all in." Jazz walks up to Richter still looking serious. Ray was not to behind. Everyone looks at Ray. Ray was waving sheepishly and walking over to Richter. Rin-Rin looks at Jazz with a worried face. "*Sigh* this must be the part where you tell me you want to get off the ship…..OH! Look I meant to tell you I swear!" Richter bows his head down.

Jazz still gives Richter a stern look. "Actually….I want to know…. what's your big plan when you go into this town? And how can I help?" she said with a small smile.

"Wha…." Richter was shocked at what he heard. Ray was equally as shocked

"So…you're ok..with….uhhh…" Richter looks at Ray looking at him. "Oh..it's you!" Richter grabs Ray and hugs him tightly. Ray's face was going blue. "I'm so happy that you didn't die after me hitting you!"

"W-what?" Ray asked

"Oh nothing…. Nothing" Richter turns to Jazz. So…uhhh…. you don't mind teaming with a group of rogues and learning from a master thief?"

Jazz nods. "You only steal from other criminals, and other highway robbing companies, and give them to the needy?" asked Jazz "I don't think I'd ever forgive you if you were anything different."

"I swear on my life that it's true and if I am lying, may lose my taste for sweet stuff"

Jazz giggled. She knew that since he loves sweets so much he can't be lying. "Ok I believe you, so what's our plan?" she asked

"Well have a seat, and I'll explain" Jazz walks over and sits next to Rin-Rin.

"Uhhh…mister…p-pirate.." Richter heard a raspy young voice. "I..c-can't..breathe…"

"OH!" Richter forgot that he was still hugging Ray. He sets Ray down who was gasping and coughing. "I'm soo sorry! Why don't you sit down and I'll explain everything."

Ray sits next to Mercury. Richter walks back to the board. "Well as I was saying we are going to attack one of the meeting grounds biggest criminal organization in the world; The Grand Mafia: A.K.A the criminal underground.."

"Well, what's that?"

"The Criminal Underground is by far the one the most Evil organizations. said Onyx.

"They are perhaps the biggest group of rapist, thugs, thieves, and ganisters, any possible money grubbing, business stealing people you can think of." said Mercury

"And they come in many separate groups" said Blade.

"Our sources have indicated us that one of the head honchos is making a gathering in his base somewhere in Spagonia." Chrome pointed out on the screen.

""By the way, Chro (Cro) ,any word from this mystery group you were telling me about" asked Richter

"They should be coming soon but probably some time tonight" said Chrome

"Tonight? Why so late?"

"They are… night people"

"Well anyway we will be docking in ten minuets." Said Mercury

"Alright everyone, get your gears and report to the Deck 12 in five minutes" said Chrome

"Aye-Aye!"

As most of the people were getting up and leaving the room, Jazz stayed behind with Rin-Rin and Ray. The two of them look at Richter putting up the large map. He turns and looks at the two.

"Jazz?" Rin-Rin started. 'Does this mean….you don't want to leave?"

"You sure you want to do this? " Richter asked "You have the chance to just stay here or leave without getting involved with rogues, you know. If you_ really_ want to leave I won't stop you"

"Now…. what's the point of having an adventure if I did either or?" Jazz said Smiling

Rin-Rin lifts her head, Ray looks at her a little confused. Richter looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "You just tell me what to do and I'll follow you, Captain!" Jazz said while giving thumbs up.

Richter smiled and let out a light chuckle. "So…your mind is made up?"

"Yup!" Jazz said happily.

"W-well..uhhhh..I-I's-still don't know.." Ray said

Richter smiles "In that case you'll need this."

Richter hands Jazz a disk like object with a stone ring that was glowing. "What is this?"

"Meet us at the twelfth deck, and I will tell you."

"Aye-aye!"

"YAY!" Rin-Rin said hugging Jazz "Now I can officially welcome you on board Jazz!"

"Hey..w-w-what about me?" Ray asked

"Hang on a sec…you just got out of bed. YYou might need some rest."

"N-No!" Ray said with gusto "I want to help t-t-too. I can be useful P-p-please..give me a chance."

"Well….Ok…have Rin-Rin guide you both to deck 12

"Aye-Aye!" They all said leaving the room.

"So, they are really is going along with this" said Chrome "You realize that there is a chance that they both made the biggest mistake in their lives?"

"That's why they made their decision" said Richter

"Huh?"

"Chrome, in life, you always make choices that often lead to mistakes."

"Did you get that from a fortune cookie?"

"NO! I have thoughts!"

"Right…"

"Anyway, they have good hearts, and they both want to help us bring down one of the worlds greatest threats."

"Yes but"

"They looked past the fact that we are thieves and wanted to help us with our plans to take down the Criminal Underground. After all,…." Richter then turns around to look at Chrome "Do want even more people to end up like Mother"

Chrome looks at Richter for a moment with a serious look. He then starts to walk out the door. "I have to get ready" he said while leaving

"_Mmmmm I wonder if Dwayne will be coming. We could use his muscle." _

Moments later, the crew members were on the top deck with Richter

Jazz was walking up to the others were she saw Rin-Rin with Onyx, and Ray They were both carrying the same disk like devices that Richter gave to her and had the same stone rings.

"Jazz your here!" Said Rin-Rin.

"Yup! You think I'd miss this!" said Jazz "Hey aren't you hot in that Eskimo coat?" asked Jazz

"A little…but I feel right at home when I wear this. It's for good luck!"

"I'd keep my distance if I were you, Jazz. Other wise you might get a whiff of that "luck" chuckled Onyx

"Hey! I don't stink!"

"Not yet, at least"

"Oooooo!" Rin-Rin had a anime mad mark on her forehead.

"Ok, Ok that's enough you two" Jazz said

"Alright now we well all enter the town in groups those who will be going to Chrome please line up here those who are Blue moon" said Richer

"Mercury, Zenith, Blade, and Onyx you and Chrome will be taking the south"

"Rin-Rin, Nai, Jem, and you'll be with me. All of us will be taking the north side."

"We will all meet at the Criminal stronghold in one hour any questions?"

"Yeah..i got one" Nai said

"Yes, private long arm?" Richter asked

"Shouldn't we wait for Malcolm?"

"Or Scarlet?" Jem added

"Scarlet went ahead." Mercury answered

'Hey where _is_ Malcolm? Richter asked

"No clue" Chrome answered "Well have to start without him"

Richter, my scanners have picked up a Robot generator somewhere in the city. Jem said.

"Oh goodie" Richter said sarcastically

"Captain" said Blade "Let me handle the generator I'll take that thing out into pieces, I will!"

"Very well Blade" Chrome agreed "Take Onyx with you."

"Right then! You ready Ony?"

"Humph try to keep up with all that muscle." said Onyx chuckling.

Zenith, Mercury, I want you two to investigate the shipyard and see if you can't dig up any info you can find" said Chrome

"We're on it Captain!" said Zenith

"Uhhh right captain!" said Mercury

"Jem, Nai, I want you to go the university and give our client a little greeting. And tell him that we will have there money soon. Oh, and while your there you must try his cucumber sandwiches. They just tickle your taste buds" said Richter

"Got it!" said Jem and Nai.

"What about us Captain" asked Rin-Rin.

"You three are with me. We're going to investigate and try to find any information on the Criminal Underground around the city."

"OK! Come on Jazz let's go and bring your gear!"

"Gear?" asked Jazz

"What's a gear?" asked Ray

"This!" Rin-Rin lifts her disk like device

"Oh so the disk is the gear?" asked Jazz.

Jazz held the disk in her hand. It's the same size as a regular CD, but much more bulkier.

"Now, on your wrist is a device known as the Ark of the Cosmos Type "G" or the Doctor's own copy of it at least" said Richter. "With this stone Ring you can manipulate gravity to get a quick boost of even create a well of gravity to zoom through anything"

"Alright Blue Moon.. ready your gears" Chrome commanded

All the blue moon tossed the disk on the ground and it each changed into different types of machines.

(For those of you who played Sonic Riders Zero Gravity should recognize some of these designs)

Mercury gets on gear that was a skinny amber Bike gear with three air devices in the back. (Name: Gravity Javelin).

Zenith puts on a pair of yellow shoes with purple streaks around it (Name; Thunder Arrow)

Blade's gear is a wheel type gear (like a bike gear with the wheel in the center)

Is a bulky bike with two floating devices in the front. (Wild Savannah)

Onyx's Gear name was Crimson Dagger. They were a pair of two gray and Crimson Red Streaks on them

Chrome's Gear was a yacht Gear (Looks like a wind surfer) that was Silver with a blue stand. (Teal Specter)

"Alright Orange Sun….. Ready those gears!" said Richter

Jem's gear (Rose Draco) was an air ride gear (looks like a sled) that was pink and had two floating air devices in around it.

Nai's gear was another wheel gear that was green and bulky. (green Toro).

Rin-Rin had a broad gear that was white and blue that was very slim as her arrows. (Frozen Light).

Richter's gear was a big orange bike with three floating devices surrounding it for stability. (Solar Tremor)

"Go ahead, Jazz, toss your disk on the ground" Richter instructed

Jazz did what Richter said and when she throws it on the ground. It turns into a shining purple Board type gear with green marks on it that looked like vines on the side. It also had a green emerald mark on the front of the broad with music notes all around it.

"Whoa….. Cool!" said Jazz picking it up "Maybe it was a good thing I decided to go" So…. this is an Extreme Gear?"

"Correction: it's _Your_ Extreme Gear" said Richter

"Really? You're giving this to me?"

"I was going to be a gift to you if you were going to join me or not. When I saw you with all that skill and speed back at Alpotos, I told the Doctor make you a speed type gear. It's name is Lavender Sonnet"

"Whoa, thank you!"

"Go on…get on it!"

"Don't worry the gravity stabilizers on the broad will keep you from falling off" said Richter

Jazz hops on the broad, and stumbles a bit.

"Hey! W-What about m-me" Ray asked Richter grabs him by the tail. "WHAAAA!

"Now, now don't fret. There's plenty of room on my bike to hitch a ride"

"Wait…I-I didn't want to…"

"The doc didn't have time to make you a gear yet. So we will just have to make due Hop on, boy!" Richter sets Ray on the bike while getting on as well.

"Alright: everyone ready?" Chrome asked.

"Yes Captain!"

"Then LET"S GO!"

Richter takes off first on his bike and flies down in the ocean. HIGH GEE GEE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ray screamed

Everyone was looking at Richter going first into the city. "What….did he say…High what?"

"It's….like…a battle cry" Chrome had a small sweat drop slide down his face. "Alright..let's make wind!"

Everyone took off on there boards in to the surrounding waters of the ocean. They all fly over the water heading into the city, and everyone heads to their designate area.

In the city there was a small group of people walking in the city. Each of them was wearing a purple and black cloak. Everyone around them gave them a curious look. The leader looks at everyone around them. He then leads his cohorts to a nearby ally. The leader uncovers his hood. It was a blue hedgehog with glowing ruby violet eyes. All the others uncover their cloaks. One was a pink hedgehog another was yellow fox, a green seedrain, a brown rabbit, and lastly a black hedgehog.

"I can't take this, Sonic! It's so hot under this heat." Said the pink hedgehog

"I'm wasting away…" said the yellow fox "What about you Cosmo?"

"I used to love the sun…who would have thought that it could be the thing that could destroy me." Said the seedrain.

"I'm all sweaty" said the brown rabbit "Zoomer how do you feel?

"Dizzy…but I'm Ok Rocky" said the Black hedgehog. (the back hedgehog is Zoomer not Shadow. Just a reminder)

"So..Sonic..where to next?"

Sonic looks at the others and smiles. What do you think? We're going to look for the Solar Tremor. If he knows anything about or missing buds, he's going to have to answer to me.

Sonic has arrived! What is to become of the dusk raiders? And what is Sonic plaining to do?

Find out…Next time!

(((((Next time)))))))

I'm Mercury the hedgehog. We finally arrived at the city. Richter runs into an old enemy and challenges him to a battle, little that he knows he's being watched. Meanwhile Onyx and Blade try to find the main control for the robots, and me and my brother try to dig up info around the shipyard. And also…just who are these people Chrome called for help…and what do they want with Richter?

Next time: Crimson at Dusk: The Grand Mafia

When will there be a day when we just have a regular raid?


	4. Crimson at Dusk The Criminal Underground

Chapter 4

Crimson at Dusk The Criminal Underground!

You ready for excitement?

You ready for epic battles?

You ready for some comedy?

You ready for some romance?

How about all that AND some Rogues and Vampires

Well I put that allllllllllllllll together and now I want YOU to see it all!

Enjoy!

_**Prologue to Battle**_

Richer, Rin-Rin and Jazz arrived at in the city, but unknown to them there was a white hedgehog looking at them. He smiles as he sees them walking around in the city without detecting him, as Richter and the others land their gears turned back to disk. Jazz looks around the large city. Rin-Rin was spinning around while getting dizzy.

"Hey careful." Said Jazz holding her arm making sure she didn't fall.

"Whoa….since when are their five of you?" Rin-Rin asked with her eyes spinning.

"T-t-that w-was awesome!" Ray said jumping. "c-can I h-have a g-g-gear too?"

"I'll ask the doc to whip you up one" said Richter "Now…why don't we see if we can find the headquarters of the Criminal lord Grapple?" said Richter

"Grapple?" asked Jazz

"One of the Criminal lords of the grand mafia, The Criminal Lords are the leaders of the big groups in the criminal underground, one of them is Grapple" said Richter

"S-so…who is he?" Ray asked

"He's a vicious Bear with a metal claw and razor sharp teeth his an even bigger menace then…Oh look! I can see the twin clock towers from here!" said Rin-Rin

"Sigh!" Richter slaps his face "This could take a while to…*WHA!" Richter was blown away by mysterious power.

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to show up after being buried in sweets!"

Richter gets up after being hit.. "That voice…oh no…" said Richter slapping his head. He knew that voice anywhere.

""Oh yes Richter" A white-blue hedgehog with spiky hair (All the way up spiky) came floating down from a nearby building. "Long time no see, Richter" He sighs happily staring at him "I'm glad the doctor led me to you. I was beginning to think I was forgotten."

"Richter who is that?" asked Jazz

"He's an evil hedgehog who has been hunting the Captain down for almost two years now." said Rin-Rin

"What do you want now, Nazo? Can't you see I'm busy?" Richter asked rubbing his head

"I want you heart, flame broiled with a side of your intestines"

"Ok….EWW! That's disgusting! You power hungry freak!"

"Freak? I think you're the freak around here with that gem I your hand. Why the doctor wants you I will never know. He's actually comparing me to this sugarholic fuddy-dudy, like you. HA! You're not even worthy to fit the name Criminal Lord like your father!

"GRRR! I'll make you eat those words!" shouted Richter

"Bring it!" shouted Nazo

_**The Criminal lord: Grapple **_

Meanwhile, somewhere in the outskirts of Spagonia, there was an old castle like building in the building there was a big room with a man sitting on his chair fiddling with money in his fingers. The man was a big gray bear with gold metal claw and gold eyes wearing gladiator armor he was sitting looking at a man with a brown cloak on..

"So you want me to rid you of these vampires or they will all kill us?" said the bear.

"That's right" said the man with a deep lisp. "I want them killed manned and wipe of the face of the earth. You are one of the world's fearsome Criminal Lords and you even had great ties with Doctor Eggman so your small robot army and your crew will be the down fall of those pesky rodents. Do you understand the terms of your mission; Virus von grapple?

"I got ya! But what's in it for old little Grapple?" asked the bear putting down his money.

The man calls his blue agents. Ten of them walk in with a twelve huge blocks of gold, (about five feet long), a big treasure chest, and one big diamond. Grapple marvels at the sight of all that treasure, and smiled as he felt his greedy heart swell with joy. "So mister Grapple, do we have a deal?"

"Mmmm-HA, HA HA, HA, HA! Damn right we do!"

"Good. And we will be officering you our assistance. With your power combined with ours. They do not stand a chance. And you will receive you very much earned reward. Now…there is one more thing." A blue agent, takes out a box, inside was a purple gem, glowing a dark aura. "Use this when you go up against the Cramoisi, with this your power will increase that of a massive army." Another member gets out a large blue and gray stone. "You will also need this Stone of Nth metal once you use this stone the Cramoisi won't stand a chance."

"Alright then it's a deal!"

_**Scholars of butt kicking**_

In another part of the city Blade and Onyx were look for the robot generator.

"Ok, it should be in that direction" said Onyx

"Right then let's go!" said Blade

_Rooftop Run (Onyx and Blade) _

_A large bright city with big buildings clock towers and alleyways: _

_Find the enemy generator _

Onyx and Blade started speeding through the city. Blade gets on his gear to catch up with Onyx.

"Onyx can you hear me? My scanners say that the generator is located at the Spagonia Gaia Gate" said Jem on the intercom

"Got it. Come one Blade!"

"Right Then!"

As they run through the city they come across all the speeders dashing through the roads with great speeds, also bouncing on any springs they can find to get over any buildings in their way, or to help them speed up.

"OI! What's that?" asked Blade

"Prey" said Onyx drawing his daggers

GUN robots appear in front of them, Sentries, grounders and bomb launchers. Blade jumps off his gear and throws punches at the robots using his mighty sharp stretchy arms (They can stretch up to three feet).

As his arm stretches two claws come out of his fists, that were as sharp as steel and can cut through anything. Onyx has speed and his daggers can also cut through anything. He cuts through the robots with great agility, and those he cut up he kicks them and sends them to the other bots to blow up.

"All bark and no bite" said Onyx

"That be true" said Blade

After fighting for the fleet they continued to run through the city, dashing through all the buildings and rooftops (Rooftop run HA!) As they ran through they destroyed any more robots in their path. Onyx continues to run with Blade not to far behind on his gear. The two of them see flying robots come up and fly in front of them. The robots fire a large blue beam of light at the two. Onyx moves to the side away from the blast. Blade gets in front and sees robots walking around the road. Blade's gear increases speed and he runs through the bots making them fly into the robots hovering in front of them. One of them blows up, but the other two continue to fire lasers at them. Onyx puts his two daggers together and throws them at the bots. The bots were cut by the daggers that were emitting a purple light. The bots explode and Onyx's daggers come back to him.

"I can see the Gaia gate" said Blade

"That was too easy. Wait a minute what that?"

(((Rooftop Run: Boss Fight. EGG Devil Ray)))))))

Onyx and Blade see the large cathedral like building in the middle of large arena like area. All of a sudden this large fish like robot comes out of the blue with all kinds of different robots controlling it from the inside. It zooms right in front of them while flying back with other smaller hovering ships next to it.

"Criminals located: commencing attack mode" said a Robotic voice.

Onyx stops for a minute, and Blade puts the break on his gear. They both look at each other. Blade looks at him with a smile.

"Hey Ony, How about a pirate wager?" asked Blade

"What? Now?"

"First one to take this guy down wins. Loser has to do 100 push-ups"

"So?"

"With Jem and Nai on their back"

"What?"

"I called a pirate wager, you have to accept it, or does the great assassin have weak sauce running through his blood?" Blade starts laughing.

Onyx eyes narrowed at that comment.

"What did you say?" said Onyx giving a death glare

"WEAK…..SAUCE….." Blade said slowly.

"OK…..Tough guy. I, Onyx accept the wager!"

"HA HA! That's the Spirit! Right then! Let's go!"

The devil ray fish fires two large beams form it's side. It was easy to maneuver and avoid the beams around while Blade was on his gear. As Onyx speeds up his body emits a purple energy as he runs, jumps and hits the devil dead on. Blade does the same. He jumps in the air while jumping off his gear and slams his large claws on the robot making it black way from the others.

"Condition yellow: Commencing attack mode level 2" said one of the bots in the devil ray the hovering ships around it move over to the right as Onyx was still running on the street with Blade behind. The ships fire blue lasers

Onyx barely dodges them and nearly gets hit by one from above him. Multiple flying bots came flying in, and form a large wall right beside the two.. Both were dogging the large wall of lasers. "I got this!" Blade jumps in the air and swings his claws at the flying bots blowing them up. He grabs on of the bots firing a laser and aims it at the other bots making them blow up. He then aims the laser at the devil ray, and manages to cut off one of its claws.

Onyx jumps in the air and glows bright dark again. "Dark Pulse!" He shot dark ball of energy at the Devil ray. The ray flies back even faster, but blade was able to land another attack before it got too far.

"Condition red: Commencing attack mode level 3" the devil ray's body was smoking all over.

"Looks like he's down for the count" Blade said

"Let's finish this!" Blade gets off his gear and runs on all fours. He gets close enough to the devil ray. He jumps right on it and reaches for it's fin. He walks up and pulls the fin off. Onyx dives in the ground, while using his power to dive in the shadows. Blade sees the devil ray struggling to stay afloat. Out of nowhere came this large shadowy silhouette of a large bird. It consumed the devil ray. It broke though it like it was nothing. The devil ray was cut half. Out of the bird came Onyx who jumps back down on the road below. Blade jumps in the air and sees the devil ray being consumed by flames and darkness.

"Ahhh…I knew this would happen" The robotic vice said before blowing up

_Rooftop run_

_Blade and Onyx_

_Level completed; __**S**_

"_**Huh…Well that was a good workout" Said Onyx**_

"_**Not much of a robot I'd say" said Blade**_

_**The gates of Gaia**_

They both run up to the cathedral like building. "So..this is the Gaia gate?" said Blade "It's smaller Gaia temple."

"The Gaia gates are different from the Gaia temples." Onyx explained. "Unlike the temples, they are often used as bunkers for when Dark Gaia were ever risen. They were also often use to give thanks to Light Gaia. These Gates haven't been here as long as the temples have….but the age difference isn't too off." They both enter the cathedral and look around and see the amazing structure. They're were stan glass windows, and murals on the ceilings and walls. "Whoa…incredible…"

"It's like…it hasn't aged a day"

"Yup…though they have been here near the beginning of time, and they are pretty much abandoned they still look pretty new; Perfect place to hide a generator" Onyx sees the generator on the altar. Onyx walks up to it and starts typing on the console.

"Now that's no way to stop a machine." Blade said getting ready to smash it

"No, wait!"

"Relax…it's not like we can't get into any more trouble then we already are." Blade slams his hands on the machine and gets shocked all of a sudden. He was then shot across the large room on to a pillar. He falls down groaning in pain.

"I was about to say 'no wait, I need to turn it off or else you will get shocked. Rin-Rin made the same mistake in Aquatic City"

"Oh…..well..my bad" Blade gets up and looks down and sees a large purple circle with large symbols all around it. He looks over it with his finger under his chin.

"Ok Override, save, Ctrl, Alt, Delete, Turn off protocol and done" said Onyx Finishing up.

The machine made a dying turning off noise. All the lights and switches turned off. He turns around and looks at Blade. Blade looks back and sees that Onyx was right in front of him.

"Hey..aren't you going to…"

"Wait for it…"There was a large flash coming from the machine. A large cut, cuts through the machine and then the machine blows up.

"Now…it should be safe to infiltrate Grapple's palace"

"Hey Ony. What do you make of this circle?"

Onyx looks down and sees the large circle and examines it. "Mmmmm…looks like some sort of summoning circle."

"A What?"

"When I used to work as 'Hired" help in Shamar, I would sometimes come across shamans who would make these kinds of circles and try to summon monsters to do their bidding."

"Good lord man! So what or who do you think someone trying to call?"

"I can't say for sure, but we should go back and meet up with the others. We're done here."

Right then!" Blade and Onyx brought out there Gears.

"Let's go. When we get home _you_ got a bet to complete" said Onyx putting on his shoes.

"I know I know" said Blade getting on his gear.

They both flew out into the city.

"Man those droids were nothing! Is it me GUN starting to get lazy?" Mercury and Zenith were walking through the shipyard. They were just fighting off a large horde of bots, before they all turned off. 'I was hoping they would bring in something a little harder"

"Then maybe you would prefer a challenge."

"Did you say something?" asked Zenith

"No" said Mercury. Suddenly she sees a ray of light heading her way. *Gasp* look out!" She runs over and pushes Zenith out of the way. There came energy of light that came out of nowhere. It came from a female black hedgehog with Ruby eyes.

"Hello" said the hedgehog

"Can we help you?" Zenith asked getting back up

"Yes you can Dusk Radars. My name if Fear. I hear from a certain some one that you know where I can find Cramoisi"

"Cramoisi? Why would we know anything about Cramoisi?" asked Mercury

"Don't play dumb! Dusk Raiders, Cramoisi it doesn't matter you are all alike you're all filth and it's time to clean house.

(((((((Boss fight: Fear the hedgehog))))))))))))

**Fear: Scum like you don't deserve to live!**

"Look kid. I don't know who you are fooling..." Zenith tries to reason

'We're not who you think we are" Mercury added

"I don't reason with cold hearted killers. Enough talk! Let's settle this!" She warps in front of them in a flash. "Chaos Nightmare!" A ball of energy comes out of Fear's hand that zaps Mercury

""AHHHH!"

Mercury was on the ground grunting in pain. As she slowly gets up, Fear rushs over to her and kicks her to a nearby ship. Mercury uses her gravity to push herself away from the ship. Mercury jumped from the hull on the harbor. She was feeling dazed but she could still see Fear running to her.

"Gravity trap! 25g!" Mercury's hands start to glow an amber. As Fear was running she was suddenly pushed to the ground by a mysterious foce. She struggles to get up but was pushed even harder on the ground.

"Wha..what is this?" Fear asked

"It's no use" Mercury said "My gravity increases your weight by how much I say."

"We'll see about that?" Fear does her best to get up. As she was nealy getting back up she was slammed on the ground again. Fear suddenly disappears and reappears behind Mercury. Mercury ducks out of the way, and punches her in the jaw. Fear was flying in the air.

'Magno spear!" Mercury's hands shoot out a orange spear at Fear and hits her dead on. She drops down on the ground into a large hole.

"Hey..not bad sis" Zenith said

"You think I'm finished?" Mercury turns around and sees Fear coming out of the ground. Mercury uses her gravity to slam her down to the ground again. Fear then smiles and gets out a green gem. "Chaos control now!" She disappears and reappears behind Mercury. To slow to react, Mercury was kicked and punched in the face. Fear gives Mercury and uppercut and is sent hurling in the air. Fear jumps in the air and continues to punch and kick her. She finally punches her to the ground. As Mercury was falling Fear swoops down and tries to hit her. But unknown to Fear, Zenith comes out of nowhere in a flash and punches Fear

"DING!" said Zenith.

Fear flew into another ship with a mighty crash.

"DONG! GOOAAALLLL! Said Zenith. That's how it's done Baby! YEAH!" Zenith catches Mercury before she hits the ground. "and that's how it's done"

"Oh shut up" Mercury said

"Well sorry…next time I'll let you OH!" Zenith was hit from behind. Fear attacks them both from behind. She grabs Zenith and her body starts to glow.

Fear then disappeared from the ship and then appeared in front of Zenith in a burst of energy

"Chaos Burst!"

"GAHHHH!"

Zenith and Mercury drop to the ground. Fear picked them up and throws them at a nearby pillar. Fear walks in front of them with her hand glowing bright orange and yellow.. "Now you will know the true meaning for Fear" "Chaos DOOM!

A Massive hand came out of her hand and it blasts both Zenith and Mercury through the ships in the ship yard. It booms though the shipyard in mind blowing fury. All that was left was the massive destruction of all the ships that were in the way of the unstoppable energy hand. The ships were either sunken or cut in half. Fear smiles as she looks at the destruction of the ships. She knew for a fact that she had done her job.

"(Heh heh heh) If you're out there Shadow this is the true power of an ultimate life form, and your little crones were the perfect witnesses!" said Fear triumphantly. And with that she speed off in the direction of the city.

On top of the plateu near to where Fear was stood a small group of people in cloaks. One of them jumps down and walks over to where Fear stood. He looks around trying to find any trace of the two hedgehogs but to no avail. He kneels down and sighs. Another person comes down from the hill and looks at his comrade . "I don't think they are around, Silver"

'I don't get it. Why did he know me?

"Guess will never find out now" said girl in another cloak.

"So…you all showed up after all" the people in cloaks heard a voice come from nowhere. Suddenly they saw Chrome come up from the ground holding Mercury and Zenith. "A little early…..but I'm not complaining. Don't worry about these two. They are fine. I saved them at the last minute. It's a good thing I never told my brother were I was going. I had a feeling these two may needed my support so I followed them."

Chrome sets the two on the ground. Two of the people in cloaks uncovered their hoods to look at Chrome. Both of them were echidnas one was red and the other pink. Chrome looks at them and nearly gasped. Chrome looks at the pink one deeply; as he was staring he saw the image of another female echidna overshadow her. His eyes widened as he looked at her. Chrome steps closer to the pink echidna, but then the red one steps in the way.

"Can I help you with something?" said the red one.

"Knuckles, manners! Um…My name is Julie…nice to meet you" Julie puts her hand out.

"HUH?" the Chrome snaps back to reality. "OH! I'm sorry. It's just that she reminds me of someone I….. Anyway…" Chrome walks up to Knuckles and lets out his hand. "My name is Chrome, Chrome the Echidna Only son of the Luniar clan and, Co-Captain of the Dusk Raiders.

"Dusk Raiders?" asked Knuckles shaking his hand with him "I've never heard of you.

"Well I've never heard of you before…I was thinking other then my brother and I, the echidna race was all but extinct." Chrome said back "And yet here's one right in front of me, with a mate no less." Chrome then notices Julie's metallic arm and dread. "You're a Robiean?" Julie gasped a little covering up her metallic arm. "Well that's nothing to be ashamed of. Some robians are good friends of mine

"Well Ok. Chrome what business do you have with us, and how do you know about the Cramoisi?" said the purple cat uncovering her hood

Chrome looked at the lilac cat and smiled "I get my info from random sources, but I assure you, I am not your enemy."

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Silver

"Have I give you a reason not to trust me?"

"Well no but…"

"You are blood sucking creatures; if I was lying…it won't matter because you could drain me in an instant. That is…unless this is a trap set up by me and your enemies.'

"I swear…if this is a trap…."

"You will have the freedom to drain me If you like. But..for the moment…I do have a small proposition that will satisfy us both."

"What kind of proposition?"

((((Boss Battle; Vs Nazo the Hedgehog))))))))))))

**Nazo: This time I will make sure you sit like a good mutt**

As they clashed with each other Nazo and Richer was fighting hand in hand.

"You always did let your power do the talking, didn't you? I'll shut that mouth of yours for good!" ""Come on weak sauce!" said Richter

As they were punching each other, Richer keeps punching Nazo, but Nazo kept dogging them. Richter was able to hit a few blows but only a few. Richter then launches an uppercut that made Nazo fly up and fall to the ground.

"Heh! Not bad!" said Nazo wiping the blood from is mouth.

"Oh I'm just getting warmed up"

Richter the hits the ground and a rock came out of the ground in front of Richter. He then chunks the rock at Nazo who caught it and threw it back. Richter punches it to pieces.

"I see you still have your Earth Power. The one power well known in your family." said Nazo

"Are we here to fight or talk about my abilities? "

"You're right, but I'm in a rush to get back with my girl so I'm going to end this right now!"

A ring of energy surrounds Nazo, and then his hands lit up into balls of energy. Richter grips his metal brace. One of the latches became undone while another one clamped on. A strong surge of energy comes from Richter. His body starts to build up energy around him. His arm glows a bright orange, and then his right arm starts to from an energy ball. Everyone in the town runs for cover including Rin-Rin Jazz and Ray under a nearby bench.

"Chaos….!" they both shouted

Nazo jumps into the air with a giant ball of energy. He then lifts his hand and fires a powerful Silver beam of energy. Richter does the same thing, only his beam was Orange.

"BREAKER!" shouted Nazo

"INFERNO" shouted Richter

As the two energies collided, there was a ball of swirling blue and Orange that nearly destroyed a part of the City.

Not too far from were the fight was, Sonic and the others were looking at Richter and Nazo blast each other.

"Is that him? Tails asked

"Looks like it" Sonic said looking at them. The brown rabbit looks at Richter closely.

"Something the matter Rocky?" asked Amy

"Huh? Oh nothing big sis.." the rabbit continues to look at Richter

Nazo and Richter were fighting neck to neck they were still trying to bring each other down by using their incredible chaos energy. It wasn't too long before fear showed up and saw him fighting.

"Come on Richter! Let's see some of that Solairte energy! Nazo said cackling madly.

Richter pushes even harder and his blast became stronger and blasts Nazo in the Sky. Nazo charges at Richter with incredible speed, and punchs him enough to throw him back.

"WWHAAAAAA"! shouted Richter

BOOOOOOMMMM!

Richter was punched right through a building. Everyone sees the impact an entire building with one punch. Many of the people ran screaming away from the fight.

"Oh no! Richter!" said Jazz

"Ohhhhhhhh, It's not as bad as last time" said Rin-Rin like it was nothing.

"Last Time? W-w-what did he do?" asked Ray

"Last time, it was a skyscraper. ".

"Yikes!" said the two.

"Oh, don't worry, no one died…as far as we know… "

"Oh, no!" shouted Rocky.

Fear watches all this, and was amazed at the power that Nazo wealds. He was almost as strong as she was. His body was surging with energy that she found radiant. Humph! Not bad!" she said "Not bad at all.." She was staring at Nazo's body.

"Come on out Richter! I know you can do better!" shouted Nazo "Come on! This is getting boring! You're boring me Richter! _Boring me!_

Richter comes out of the rubble with a rock under him. He was using the rock to hover in the air. He had an angry look on his face.

"Don't worry you cocky little git!" I'll plow you to the ground!" Richter summons these Orange and green metal hammers out of thin air (like Amy's). They were all floating around him, all ten of them. "Instead of fighting like off some retro anime, lets fight for real; actually you'd fit right in, Nazo.

"Cut the crap and get to fighting!"

"Yeah, Yeah" He grabs one of his hammers and whirls it around with great speed. "_Iron Meteor_! !"

He flings it at Nazo and it hits him in the stomach. It wasn't going to stop him thought. He then shot Richter. _"Chaos Lance!"_ He shoots a beam of red light at Richter from his hand. Richter blocks it with a hammer.

Richter looks at the demolished building. It must have been three stories. He sees a man come walk up with bags of groceries. He drops them and looks at Richter.

"Why you…" he was shaking his fist and cursing at Richter.

"Oh...I'm beginning to wonder if I have to pay for all the damage we are causing." said Richter.

"You won't be alive to pay for it anyway!" he said while launching another chaos lance. This one actually hits Richter, but not enough to bring him down from his rock. He then clasped his wrist together and rubbed them together. After a second wrist had fire coming from them; Richter grabs another hammer and starts to spin it with his fingers super fast, and then it caught on fire like his wrist. "Pyro meteor!"

He throws the hammer at Nazo who grabs it and throws it down on the ground which made a large crater. "Not good enough!" He then flies in front of Richer and starts punching. Richter was also throwing punches at Nazo.

"I force is strong with you young hair spikier" said Richter while he was punching.

"You're such a little kid!" said Nazo

"You're such a killjoy, and I'm not little I'm 22!"

"Oh I'm getting plenty of joy out of this! And you won't live to see 23!"

Richter and Nazo's blows continue to collide. Nazo keeps throwing punches while Richter kept dogging then. Then Nazo manages to hit him dead on in the face. When Richter was thrown back lighting came from Nazo's hand. Nazo points his claw at Richter and charges at him with Great speed. "_Wild Django!"_ He impales Richter with a lightning claw. Richter stands there taking the blow. As he was grunting in pain, he then smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Did anyone tell you about the earth being on big lightning rod? The earth and I are connected, you can't shock me; or have you forgotten after all these years?" he said as he hits him with a hammer and sent him flying in the sky.

"OOOOFFFFFFFF!' Shouted Nazo

"YYYAHHHHHHHH!" shouted Richter as he charges at Nazo in the sky with his hammers and hits him while he was in the sky. He continues to hit him continuously and quickly while he was in the sky. While Nazo was dazed Richter then summons this giant hammer, it was green and orange with different gems on it It's Mallet was as big as an adult sized dog and it was as long as Richter himself. Nazo was dazed from all the smashes Richter then slams Nazo down to the ground with the big hammer. The crash made a giant crater. Richter looks over it and sees Nazo on the ground. He wasn't getting up, but he was still breathing. Richter floats back to the ground where Rin-Rin and Jazz were."Well that was fun. Perhaps I needed a little spar before we storm Grapple palace." he said

"As always our captain is ready for any- *Gasp* your stomach!" said Rin-Rin looking at Richter's body that was almost wide open. There was a huge gash in his belly dripping blood.

"Richter, we got to get you to a hospital!" said Jazz

Richter looks down at his body and saw the blood oozing out. "Huh. Would you look at that." Richter said in a relaxed tone. "Ow…this really hurts….really bad. Rin-Rin…I thought you would know me a little better than that."

"Richter, this is serious! You're gravely injured!"

Richter knelt to the ground, puts one hand on his stomach, the other hand on the ground, breathes deeply and closes his eyes. His hand starts to glow and the injury started to glow too. The injury starts to slowly disappear. Jazz and Ray look in amazement at the miraculous recovery.

"Whoa, how did you…" asked Jazz

"Oh yeah I forgot….He can…why don't you tell her Captain?" said Rin-Rin

"My Chaos abilities allow me to be one with the earth I can use the minerals around to perform a technique to ether fight or cure someone…or myself" Richer explained

"Technique?" Jazz asked back.

"You don't know? Huh..what did your old master teach you?" Jazz looks the other way closing her eyes. "Mmmm….well don't worry." Richter walks over and places his hand over her shoulder. "I'll make sure I teach you everything I know so that you can heal people too."

"Really?" Jazz asked

"Truly" Richter said with a smile

"Thank you…. Richter"

"You know Jazz… he's just like you" said Rin-Rin.

"Well Jazz can control plants and trees I control rocks and stone" Richter added

"I can control light…but I'm not as strong as Richter" said Rin-Rin.

"Well now how about we go and meet with the others" said Richter

"Yeah let's go!"

Everyone hoped on the gears and took off into the air. Sonic looks at them after taking off.

"They are getting way!"

Sonic kneels down and taste the blood that Richter left behind. "No they aren't…I got his sent. Let's go after them"

"Right!" Sonic and his gang ran after Richter to catch up to him

Fear walks over to the crater where Nazo was in. She looks at him; though he was defeated he was still amazing with all that power. She goes down to get a closer look at him he was still lying on the ground dazed from the battle. Fear puts her hands on him, her hands started to glow a green light. Nazo starts to cough, and then he opens his eyes and sees Fear putting her hands on him, he starts to get up but Fear holds him down. "Don't move; you're still injured"

"Why do you care?" asked Nazo

"If you want to take him down you can't in this condition. He was a chaos wielder just like you and me. You're not going to win if you're still hurt."

Nazo looks at the concern in Fear's eyes. He has never experienced such compassion that has been given to him before. He continues to look at her and started to blush a little. Fear then looks at him, and then turns his head quickly to the other side.

"Uh thanks…" he said.

"Don't mention it."

_**Road to Grapple's Palace**_

Mercury and Zenith were both waking up. As mercury opens her eye and sees Chrome looking at her and smiling.

"Ah Mercury! I'm so happy you are alright!" said Chrome

"Y-You are?" she asked with red cheeks.

"Yes, I glad you are alright. Let me help you up" Chrome picks up Mercury.

She was completely mesmerized at Chrome's shining Teal eyes. They were like tiny lakes in the moonlight.

"Oh Thank you *ahem* Captain."

"Hello? What about me? If it weren't for me you'd be dead." said Zenith getting up himself

Zenith looked and saw the hooded group all looking at him.

"Well Deja'vu" he said ""It's half pint again."

Knuckles, Julie and Blaze started to giggle.

"YOU! Why do you keep calling me that? Who are you?" asked Silver with impatience.

"Well that hurts, you don't even recognize me. How sad. Well how can ya? You were quite small when I first saw you."

"Small? What are you talking about?"

"OH brother! How dense can you be? Surly you should have put the pieces together by now!"

"Beep-Beep-Beep Beep-Beep-Beep"

"OH hold on runt, we got to take this."

All the Raiders press their ear com-links , a little microphone came out of the ear devices, that made it look like a head set. (Note: A Com-link is like a small walkie-talkie in your ear)

"Go ahead" said Chrome

"This is Onyx; we have shut off the generator we can now precede with our plans."

"Very good, Richter? Do you copy? Over" said Chrome talking through the link.

"Richter here! what's you stats bro?"

"Remember that team I was talking about? Well it looks like they've arrived early. I recommend we accelerate our plans."

"They have? Great! Make a call to the others. I had a little visit with our friend. So we need all the help we can get."

"Nazo?"

"Nazo."

"Oh my!"

"Oh don't worry we only destroyed one building, and there weren't any casualties, and we may have made one crater or two…or five"

"Oh, is that all?"

"Jem, Nai, have you finished business with our client?"

"Copy that Captain. We have pin-pointed the location of the hideout too. I'll send you the coordinates. Jem said though another link.

"Very good meet you there" Chrome takes his hand off the com-link and looks to the other two. "Alright you two, time to go"

"Yes sir!"

All of them bring out there gears and were about to take off.

"Wait! What about us?" asked Knuckles

"I'll answer everything just follow us" said Chrome taking off with the others.

"Let's go you guys!" said Knuckles.

The Cramoisi zoomed of with the others. With their speed they can catch up to them no problem.

"Alright everyone it's time for us to strike" said Richer All members fall in! Captain Richter!"

"This is Onyx I'm ready!"

""Right then! Blade's ready to shred!"

"This is Zenith I'm en Route"

"Mercury is Present"

"Jem Here! I'm fine!"

"Nai is ready to RUMBLE!"

"This is Rin-Rin I'm ready to-gee I'm hungry"

"Jazz reporting for duty!"

"Captain Chrome all preparations complete"

Alright!" said Richter

"RIGHT!"

"I still don't know about t-t-this.." said ray

"Hey Richter!"

"Huh?"

There was a figure riding on a wheel type gear. It was black with two stabilizers floating around it. It was Dwayne riding the gear; Turbo Beast

"Hey Dwayne! About Time! You ready for this?"

"Just don't get in my way, and Try to keep up"

"Right, Jem had sent me the directions. It's just outside city near the mountains."

"Lead the way"

All the Raiders were zooming through the streets on their gears thought the city. The Cramoisi groups were also going to the same location.

"Did you see how that echidna with all that power it was amazing." said Tails

"That White hedgehog was strong also. He destroyed an entire building!" said Cosmo

"Why is it with every new hedgehog we meet there our enemy?" said Sonic

"Hey! Zoomer's new and he's a Hedgehog" said Tails.

"Right No offence Zoomer sorry" said Sonic

"None taken brother" said the black hedgehog Zoomer

Are we there yet?" asked Rocky

"Just a little bit further" said Sonic "I think he's slowing down."

"Is everyone ready to go into "G" mode?" asked Richter

"YES!" said the Raiders

"Alright Activate your Arks"

All the raiders ascend in the air while holding on to their gears, in disk mode. It looked as if they were flying; they went as high the buildings themselves.

The Cramoisi were looking at bewilderment at all the raiders floating.

"Hey…. since when can they fly?" asked Sonic.

"It's that the Ark of the Cosmos?" asked Tails

"I thought they were all destroyed" said Amy

"Apparently not" said Cosmo

"Are you guys see what I'm seeing" asked Knuckles

"Yeah but how is it possible?" asked Julie

"Guys we have to follow them! Let's fly!" said Silver

Jazz looks at the city as she was ascending in the sky. She was amazed at the scenery of the entire city. "Wow you can see everything!"

"It gets better, kid." said Richter

"Really how?"

"Everyone turn your bodies in the north-west direction" said Richter

Everyone turns to said direction. They throw their wrist back and took off in one gravity dive.

(If you played Zero gravity you would know what gravity dive is, if not look it up!)

"YYYEEEEEHHHHAAAA!" shouted Richter "This thing works like a CHARM!"

"WEEEEEEE!" Said Rin-Rin

"WHHHHOOOOOAAAAA!" said Jazz

"Heh! So this is the Type "G" Device. Not bad Richter!" Said Dwayne

They were all speeding through the town, but the Cramoisi were able to keep up with.

"I may be dead but I'm still the fastest thing in this world" said Sonic

They saw the palace. It looks just like its namesake, a small palace about the same size as football stadium

"So that's Grapple's hideout" said Dwayne

"Let's do this!" said Richter

Richer and his team were the first to show up in front of the large palace. Sonic and his group weren't too far behind. They hid behind the nearby trees. Jem and Nai came after that; then Onyx and Blade.

"Hey Jazz, how was your little trip?" Onyx asked

"It was fun!" she said "Though…all a saw was Richter fighting and a crazed hedgehog"

'Yeah…sounds about normal when hanging with us." Blade mentioned

'Man..I'm so hot" Rin-Rin said

"That's what happens when you wear a coat" said Onyx

'but it's good luck…"

"Rin-Rin, you might get heat stroke or something, just take it off"

"Oh..alright" Rin-Rin takes off her coat. She was wearing at blue tank top with metal cufflinks and blue pants. "There, better?"

"Much"

'Ehhh…something smells like wolf sweat" said Richter. Onyx couldn't help but laugh. Rin-Rin narrows her eyes at him. "Ok, Ok enough you two. Time for us to discuss our plan. So….to recap we go in beat up everyone get the treasure and go"

"Wa..What about me?" Ray asked

"Can you fight?" Richter asked

"Well…not really…I mean..not..-v-very well…. I mean…"

"Ok..Ok look we'll give you some proection but be sure not to get in the way got it?"

"Huh! Just what we need, dead weight' Dwayne said crossing his arms"

Ray looks down and closes his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't sweat it! Anyway, once we get the treasure we can get out of their and blow-"

"kid!" Shouted Blade

"Hey, don't be shouting out any random phrase or any other crazy…."

"No! There's a kid flying right behind-! "

"Huh?"

Before Richter could do or say anything, a boy came flying into his head, and bumped into his head. He was a red head with a red shirt and blue jeans.

"OOOOWWWW!" shouted Richter. "What the name of notylac is going on? Flying kids! What is this world coming to?"

"Ooooo my head" said the boy as he was rubbing a bump on his head.

"What the heck! You could have cracked my head!"said Richter with an even bigger bump.

Oh I'm so sorry" said a little girl in a hood running up and helping the little boy up. "It's my fault I'm sorry"

"What kind of person tosses children around?"asked Richter

The little girl had a small sweat drop coming down her head.

"BROTHER!" shouted Chrome coming in from the sky. He along with the other Cramoisi and Raiders landed right next to them. Richter notices them in cloaks.

"Amy!" shouted sonic running to her along with the others.

"TY!" a green haired boy comes running up to the red head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..Yeah, Zeke" I'm fine" he responds

Richter sees all of the people in cloaks, and they see Richter with his tattoo. Sonic gives a look to another hooded person that looked like a crimson-black hedgehog. The two of them exchange looks while looking at Richter.

Richter turns to Chrome "Chrome, are you sure these people are willing to fight what's behind this door?" asked Richter.

"Trust me Brother, these people are allies of justice, and are willing to help us with our cause."

"Alright you people, listen up! Plan and Simple: we go in, beat everybody up, take the loot and get out. So how much do you guys charge?" asked Richter

Sonic looks at his comrades and then back to Richter. "You said that this is the Criminal Underground Right? Home of the most notorious villain's right?" asked Sonic

"Well this is just one of the hangouts, but yeah it's pretty well known!" said Richter

"Then we can worry about prophet later. I think we'll get all our payment just by fighting with you"

Richter narrows his eyes a bit but then smiled. "Well then alright! Richter then summons a hammer out of thin air, came up to the door and broke it down all he saw was a flight of stairs going down. "Mmmm this is unorthodox." he said. "Alright let's go!"

_**Grapple's Palace **_

"Remember what I said; Grapple is mine" said Dwayne.

"Yeah..Yeah..but save me some…I have a score myself to settle"

"Look, a stone door up ahead!" said Rin-Rin.

"Nai, Blade do you thing!" said Richter.

"Right then"

"Let's Rock!"

As they arrived at the door they stop to look at it. Nai activated his arms. They started to glow a green light and get bigger. Blade then drew his claws, and attacked the door. Everyone from behind the door heard the banging it was a large room with a Large Chandelier on top.

"Master Grapple, our guest have arrived" said a Lackey

"Good" said Grapple. "Looks like our Cramoisi friends are here just like Klaus said. Boys ready your weapons; we got our selves some varmints."

"Are you sure it's Ok to have a little kid punching that door" Sonic asked Richter.

"Please! Other than me Nai is the strongest guy in our team" said Richter

Nai and Blade were punching the door, as it was slowly denting.

"Alright stand back, Blade!" said Nai as he pulls back his hand, as it got bigger."And BOOM!" he shouted as he punches the door. The door then falls down with a mighty crash. Richter then jumps in.

"YYYYYAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" he bellowed with his Giant hammer in his hand. He stands there smiling as he looks at everyone in the room. Then all the Raiders come charging in. Richter then turned his attention to Grapple."Grapple…. it's been a while"

"Richter Solairte? What are you doing here? I already have an appointment with some else! Get Lost!"

"What's wrong? Busy schedule?" Chrome asked

"Grapple! I have a bone to pick with you! We are ending this now! You are going to pay for what you did to my friends! " Shouted Dwayne

"Besides, I ask you; who is more important than little old me, Huh?" said Richter.

Suddenly a chill ran down everyone's spine. "Oh! Chrome…did you turn down the A/C again?"

"No.." Chrome said

_When evil seeps from the shadows of light._

"Dwayne was that you" asked Richter.

"No"

"_It cowers at the sight of crimson's Gleam_

"Looks like it time for their big reveal" said Chrome

"Revel? What reveal? asked Jazz.

"Jem, please tell me your reciting your old plays again." said Nai

"I don't want to lie" she said

_And shall be devoured by the radiant dark! _

Richter hears Sonic's voice getting louder as he along with the other people in cloaks walk into the room.

"Sir! They're here!" said a lackey.

"Stand your ground!" said Grapple

"They? Whose they? Them why are guys quaking in your boots?" asked Richter.

All the people in hoods then remove their cloaks reveling what they are. All the Raiders except Richter and Chrome were shocked at what they saw. Their wings, their claws, fangs, and the most frightening their Red-Violet gaze.

"Uhhh…Uhhh They're real!" said Nai "AAHHH were goners." *sob* *sob*

"Oh… maybe they will take me as their own. And I can find a lover!" said Jem

"Well I'll be. Actual Cramoisi" said Blade

"Mmmm Dark, yet pale I like it." said Onyx

"So these are Cramoisi…" said Mercury.

"Yikes! That's a shocker! ZING! " said Zenith

"Their eyes are so pretty" said Rin-Rin.

"So you have shown up Cramoisi? Come to drown us in that Shining Dark of yours?" asked Grapple.

"Looks like we're famous" said Sonic.

"Uh hello?" said Richter Everyone turns their attention to Richter "Yeah…uh Hi! Can someone tell me what's going on? I'm confused here" "Yeah, I don't get it. What's going on here why does everyone else know other than me?"

"You're kidding, right Richter?" Chrome asked with an embarrassed smirk

"Noooooo….. what's a Cram…mo…zoy? It sounds yummy! Is it something sweet? Oh I bet it's a cranberry filled doughnut with chocolate frosting. OOOOO so good!"

Everyone stares at Richter with their mouths open giving him a "WTF" look. Chrome's right eye was twitching.

"He…can't…be serious" Grapple said staring right at Richter

"OH! or maybe a sweet, sweet beverage with cranberry pulp! Or maybe-"

"Richter, Richter" said Chrome putting his hand over his shoulder. Then he points his finger at Sonic and his group. "_Those_ are the Cramoisi!"

"Them? Awww….! I can't them! It not fair!" Richer said while holding his fist up to his chest like an anime girl.

"Is this guy for real?" asked Sonic

"I can't believe this guy is an echidna" said Knuckles

"HEY Chrome! Look!" Richter points at Knuckles and Julie.

"Two Echidnas! Can you believe it Right there!" said Richter

"RICHTER!" shouted Grapple "how could you not even know about these people? They eat people like you and me!"

"What? Eat me?" Richter turns around and walks to Sonic. He looks at him and put his hand over his chin. He stared in to his eyes. "Mmmmmmm…well his looks aren't killing me"

Then he touches his face with two hands, and looks all over it… "

"Hey whada doing?" said Sonic

"Your face is as cold as ice!"

Then he opens his mouth and sees his pearly white fangs and teeth. Everyone was looking at him like a little child.

"Cuggg gig ooouuu! (Cut it out!) said Sonic with his mouth open

"And your teeth are shiny, like pearls in your teeth" said Richter

"Wow! Captain's so brave!" said Nai

"Ew! He's gay This guy is totally gay!" said a blonde girl standing with the other Cramoisi.

"Man you all don't smell very good! Been in a dumpster or something?" said Richter

"What?' Sonic steps back

"Oooohhhhh and you have wings like a bat!" Richter grabs the wings and messes with them. "Fly away, Fly away"

Will you cut it out?" Sonic shouted. Richter just stares at him. "What the heck is you-Whoa!" Richter grabs Sonic and holds him by his heals.

"What..the.." Amy was staring at Richter carrying sonic by the heels.

"He doesn't look scary at all. He looks just looks like a regular blue hedgehog…with wings" Richter said while holding Sonic in front of Grapple. Richter then sees a lime green stone on Sonic's right knee. "Well, look what we have here?"

"This guy's had one too many Ice Cream's" said Grapple

"He is an odd character, this one" said the coyote next to Grapple with a brown and blue robe.

"I don't know him. I don't know him" Chrome was covering his face.

"Put him down!" Amy shouted holding her hammer

"Ok..OK. Jeez!" Richter drops Sonic on the floor. "Miss Bossy. By the way you two make a good couple. Sticking up for your man, So Adorable!" said Richter walking back

"And I thought Rin-Rin had a scatterbrain!" said Onyx

"Hey!" shouted Rin-Rin

"Now then Grapple! We can do the easy way" Richter then summons his Giant hammer. Or the HARD way. Hand over your treasure and we'll go peacefully"

"You won't be going anywhere. Richter, they will drain us dry unless we work together." said Grapple

"Drain us dry? I don't work with other Criminal Lords" said Richter

"Ah! But you are, unfortunately; I bet you haven't even raped a soul have you?"

"OK Again EWW! I'm a SPECIAL Criminal Lord Grapple. One who doesn't have a town fearing him. Now I could have if it weren't for the fact that I had friends in high places. Actually it's a very interesting story. You see-"

"ENOUGH!" *Whistles*

Lackeys jumped out of hiding. Their must have been about 80 men 150 Robots and 10 blue agents.

Dwayne looked at the Agents closely he then had a vision of the past where he saw the same blue cloak standing over tow corpses and looking at him.

"They look like him!" he said.

"I see you made some friends Grapple" said Richer

"Oh yes! So are sure you do not want to join me, in ridding of these monsters?"

"Son..' said the coyote. "You are of the highest ranking Criminal Lords in the mafia. You should join us, and you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. We will even pay you and your crew double of what Grapple has"

"Gee Really?" Richter was behind the coyote hugging him by the shoulder in less than a minute with wide puppy dog eyes. "Let me think…" He walks back to his crew…and turns back to face them. "Meh… It's always the hard way isn't it Grapple?"

"So that's a no?"

"I…..am going…..to kick your….big… fat….buttocks…..steal your loot…..and be on …..My….way. Understand?" Richter said slowly.

"*sigh* foolish man" said the coyote.

"Oh I understand" said Grapple holding the dark gem. Let's see how much this amplifies my power!"

Grapple then ate the gem. "You fool! Don't use the gem yet!"

"AH AH ahhhhhhh…!" His body goes under a grotesque transformation. His body became darker, his arm and legs turn purple, his teeth became bigger, and his eyes were all purple and a dark gem popped out of his chest. He was as big as King Kong's twin brother, with a large metal claw and armor. "RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

Everyone looked at the horrid monster that was Grapple.

"**Now Richter, dusk radiers, and all you Cramoisi….I will drag you all down to hell!" **Grapple said in a demonic voice.

"Ohh this is going to be Goooooood" said Richter smiling

"Oh, no!" said Jayden, taking steps back.

Saphron then grabbed his hand softly.

"Sonic look! Council blue agents!" said Amy

"So that's how he knows about us!" Sonic said

"Jay-Jay don't worry we're here for you." she said

"Were not going to let them hurt you" said Tawny

"O-Ok" said Jayden

Next time! Crimson at Dusk World Collision Chaos!

Please Do not forget to review I want to know your thoughts


	5. Crimson at Dusk…when worlds collide!

I sure hope you guys are enjoying this! Thank you if you are following along.

Now I Made you a full course story cake with Action and Romance with a dash of Comedy a hint of drama and juuuuusssst a pinch of sorrow.

Get yourself some soda a snack and enjoy

No sega characters are mine! And some characters aren't mine but are also not segas either.

AND GOD HELP YOU IF YOU EVEN _**THINK **_OF STELLING MINE OR MY FRIENDS CHARACTERS!

Anyway have fun!

_**Rumble in the dome!**_

**RRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHRRRRRRR…...**

Grapple makes an otherworldly growl as he stares at all his enemies. He was bigger bear that looked brown and purple, his eyes where glowing purple and his metal claw was glowing gold and his armor.

"What happened to him?" asked Nai

"I don't know. It must have something to do with that gem he ate." said Jem

"Stand firm Richter. This could get ugly." said Chrome drawing his sword

"I Think it already has" said Dwayne taking off his green coat and reviling hi werehog form (Gruff voice) "I find this prospect exciting."

All the Cramoisi and Rogues readied themselves for battle.

Rin-Rin hands start to glow a blue light. "Vyhodite Zamorozhennye sveta!" said Rin-Rin as a blue bow appears in her hands. "Get ready Jazz"

Jazz summons her vines and pulls out her sword. "Ray, stay behind me"

"O-Ok" Ray said keeping close

"It's clobbering time!" said Nai activating his arms.

Jem reaches for her pistols and flies up into the air.

"Richter I hope you're ready for this!" said Dwayne

"Humph! I was born ready!" said Richter.

"Everyone, you ready?" asked Sonic

"Let's do this already I'm starving!" said Knuckles

"**Everyone! " **Grapple gets up and walks up "**ATTACK!**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Crimson at Dusk…when worlds collide**_

All the lackeys, robots and blue agents charge at the Rogues and Cramoisi.

"RUMMMMBLLE!" shouted Richter as he jumps up and shook the ground. Everything shakes even the enemies. "Rogues! Toss them overborad!"

All the Rogues knew what that meant and engage into battle to attack. The Cramoisi charge at the enemies one by one.

Rin-Rin and Onyx were fighting together backing each other up "Vystrel l'da! (Ice shot) " Rin-Rin shouts in a different language, as she shoots a arrow made of light at her enemies. The light arrow shoots in the sky and burst into eight different parts, and right through the chaises of 8 different robots blowing them up. She then lifts her hand as it was glowing. She pulls back the string of her bow and aims. "Siyayushchiĭ zabastovku (Shining strike) ". A large ray of light shoots from her bow sending a large wave of light, running through ten robots, causing them to explode in a burst of light. She puts down her bow and looks at the destroyed bots and smiles. "Legko! (easy) "Isn't this fun Onyx?"

Onyx jumps in the air and throws his blades at a horad of enemies, from those knives came out an aura of darkness. "Umbra Blades!" Black Electricity came out of his fingers and shot at the blades. The lackeys and robots started laughing but the laughing instantly stopped when a sudden dark ray came out of the blades and shot through them in a zigzag style killing the hoard. "Heh! Who's laughing now? Shamar was never this fun"

"RRRRAAAAAHHHHRRR" Nai was punching 20 guys and Robots at a time with his massive arms. He was grabbing them and tossing them in different directions. Nai sees bots jumping down on him. He grabs two of them and swings them around knocking out the other enemies coming after him. When they were all down he smashes the two enemies into each other, breaking them to pieces. He throws the broken bots into a wall blowing them up. "Who's next?" Then a guy comes jumping from behind but then was blasted by Jem's pistols.

Jem was flying over Nai with her pink mechanical wings. "What would you do without me?" she asked.

"AH! Quit being cocky!" said Nai

Jem was in the air shooting at all the flying enemies with her pistols. She was flapping her wings making the flying enemies stumble in the air. She shoots the bots that were caught in her whirlwind. She sees Nai about to be attacked by two thugs from the ceiling and zooms over and grabs the thug and flies him in the air. "No one picks my brother but me!" She grabs him by the arm and throws him in the other thug, knocking them on the ground.

Zenith turns into a bolt of lightning and zaps through multiple robots. He turns back to normal and his body surges electricity and he shoots it down shooting down all the flying robots crashing down. "Cake!" he said

Mercury sees people coming her way. Her hands start to glow. She then runs at one of them and punches him in the jaw pushing him into the others knocking them down.She grabs the fist of an obese grunt who threw a punch at her then he started to hover over Mercury's body-glowing amber**. **Mercury was holding him up using the gravity around her. "For a heavy set, you're pretty light." She spins around with her hands forward carrying the man with her power and pushes him at the other grunts into a wall. More and more came after her. She simply smiles and runs at them. She jumps over their heads and into the middle of the mob. She slams her hand on the ground changing the flow of gravity around her making all the enemies float. She gets up holding the enemies with her gravitational hold and sends them flying at the nearest wall. She smiles and dust her hands. "Push and pull. Polarity over matter. This is cake."

"No, I mean I might want some cake after we are done with this, but yeah this is easy!"

"Charge!" Blade sees over 10 grunts and blue hooded agents run at him.

He stands there and yawns. "You know gentleman, we could settle this over a nice pint or hard water." The men stop for a sec to look at him, but then they continue to charge at him at full speed. "No? *sigh* very well." Blade clenches his fists and two sharp claws came out from both. All he did was swing his hand at their swords and bats and they all crumble to pieces. They all stop running while looking at him with a shocked expression. "One more move, and you'll end up just like your weapons.

"Retreat!" All of them turn around and ran away.

"Oh no you don't!" Knuckles said jumping in the air and throwing seeds at the group of grunts and agents running away. The seeds were attaching to them at their necks. Suddenly a red light was shining where the seed was. It was slowly getting bigger and bigger. Julie walks up with a black urn like container, and opens it. The red light orbs get sucked into the urn, and in an instant the bodies turn into dust. Blade looks in shock, as Knuckles walks up to him. "You scared?"

"No...just intrigued" Blade said relaxed . "You seem like a respectable guy."

"What do you mean by that?" Knuckles asked curiously. Suddenly a man from behind him tried to whack him with a wooden bat. Blade throws a punch at the man with his claws, and his claws go through the man. Blade pulls out his claws as the man falls to the ground bleeding. Julie picks up the bleeding man and bites his neck, drinking his blood. Knuckles looks at Julie and then at Blade. "Uhhh..thanks…must have let my guard down."

"Think nothing of it" Blade looks at his claws that were dripping blood. "*sigh* just when I thought I could make it through a battle without having to clean these"

Jazz was fighting off robots with her sword. Ray was sticking close to her trying to stay out of the way. "Are you holding out ok?"

"Uhh yeah!" said Ray trying to stay back

"You know if we weren't fighting for our lives this would be fun!"

Suddenly a thug came out of nowhere and tried to whack her

"J-J-Jazz look out!" screamed Ray

As soon as it was about to hit her, one of the Cramoisi runs up to him in and slices him with his sharp claws. He was a black hedgehog with a leather jacket and blue ripped up jeans. Jazz looks at him with those red-violet eyes. He grabs the man and bites his neck drinking his blood, which later turns the man's body to ash. The hedgehog wipes his mouth of the blood and looks at Jazz. Jazz covers her mouth looking at him, slightly timid. Especially when he smiled sheepishly, showing his fangs.

"Are you hurt?" the hedgehog asked

"N-No" Jazz was still scared looking at him so she tried to keep her distance

"Oh look out!" said Jazz as she slices the guy behind the hedgehog. Ray walks up to the hedgehog and looks at him, but the hedgehog was paying more attention to Jazz.

"Thanks" he said

"You're welcome. so what's your name?"

Many Robots and men came rushing at the two

"Perhaps we can save the introductions for later?"

"Alright! Ray, head over to the two boys back at the entrance." She ordered. Ray was still a little scared but he nods and heads back to the entrance.

"You're not hurt are you?" asked the green haired boy.

"N-no" Ray said

"Heh! You didn't even do anything…you're too weak!" said a red haired boy.

Ray gasps and took a few steps back from the boy, and looks down.

"Can't you show a little more kindness?" the green haired one asked

"Why should i…he knows it's true. That wolf was right..he is in the way."

"W-w-what about you?" Ray asked the boy. "You a-aren't doing anything either! Y-You two are in the same boat as me" All three of them hear a loud boom from outside. "W-what was t-that?"

"Come on let's check it out" said the red head.

"*sigh*" the green haired boy sighs looking at his brother run off. He looks back at Ray and smiles. "My name is Ezekiel by the way, but you may call me Zeke. Please excuse my younger brother Ty, he's not to kind to strangers."

"I-i-It's ok, My name's Ray. N-nice to m-m-meet you"

_**Virus von Grapple**_

Sonic was looking at the coyote and Grapple. Richter looks at Sonic as he got out a diamond shaped stone.

"it's a Jema." Richter said

"A what?" Sonic looks at Richter in question.

" It looks like a well-made one as well. Be sure to use it well."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked as the gem starts to glow. It then turns into a long crescent shaped blade. "What the?" Sonic stares at the blade in amazement.

"Ah…it's responding to you." Chrome stated "It has chosen it's master"

"Guys!" Dwayne shouted

"What?" said both echidna brothers. He points at Grapple who was growling in furry. "Right!'

_(((((((Boss: Fight: Black Virus Von Grapple))))))))))_

**Grapple: I'll pound your meat to mush and grind your bones to dust, beneath my feet!**

Richter and Dwayne were getting ready to fight Grapple. Dwayne was looking at Grapple with his cold stare of dark-green eyes. Richter gave a bit of a dead stare too, and then took a bite out of a chocolate bar., and gripping his hammer with a tight fist.

"Chrome, let's let the blue hedgehog handle that lisping coyote. We can take on Grapple" said Richter.

Grapple roars at them and jumps while making a dark shield out of his hand. He jumps at Chrome and pushes the shield at him, while Chrome blocks it with his sword. Grapple growls and swings his metal claw, but was blocked by Richter. He turns and looked at Richter, who was smiling a cocky grin. Grapple pushes Chrome with his shield and grabs Richter.

"Let me go maggila cuddy!" he said.

"**Sugarhollinc pest! **" said Grapple. Grapple starts smashing Richter around the floor.

EH! EE!…..IIIIEEE!…OOOOO!…..UUUUU!" he said with every time he gets smashed; Grapple the spins him around the room "And…some….times….!" Richter says as he was being spun around and tossed him to the ceiling "WWWHHHHHYYYYYYYY!" he shouted. He then hit the chandelier on the ceiling.

"Ooooohhhhhhhh!" everyone sees Richter get slammed in the chandelier, closing their eyes inhaling with their teeth. Richter then falls to the floor along with the chandelier. They were both on the ground Richter was trying to get up with cuts and Burses.

"You….think….that's…..going…..to keep….me….Down?" he said daze.

Grapple walks over and lifts his foot getting ready to smash Richter.** "Now I will crush you like the vermin you are!" **

Suddenly he was punched to the ground by a mysterious force. It was Dwayne who punched him; he runs over and helps Richter stand up. "Can you fight without getting beaten senselessly? "He asked

"I was just…ow!...warming up" Richter said as he was glowing. All of his cuts and bruises start to go away. Grapple gets back up and looks at Dwayne.

"**You! You're Dwayne…what are you doing? Surely**_** you **_** have enough sense to join me in fighting the Cramoisi."**

Dwayne scoffs and says. "Take a look Grapple. Your gang is slowly falling one by one. You are in no position to bargain with me!"

"**I don't need them! If you and I were to work together we can be the most feared underground group in the entire eastern contentment."**

"I'm done being a puppet to greed and I ain't going to be your little lap dog!"

"**Oh…so unwise" **Grapple shook his head and throws a punch at Dwayne.

Dwayne caught the punch, and began to toss Grapple in the air with his werehog strength. "You were foolish to accept the Dark Gaia manifestation!" He throws him high up in the air.

"Here I come!" said Richter running up the wall. He jumps off the wall and gets out his large hammer, and swings it at Grapple, sending him crashing to the ground.

"CANNONBALLLLLL!" shouted Richter as he drops down on Grapple was, slamming into his chest.

"**GGGAHHHHHHHHH!" **shouted Grapple.

Richter jumps off Grapple, and smiles at his and Dwayne's minor triumph, that's when Grapple grabs Richter.

Not again!" said Richter as he was being lifted.

**"PESKY INSECT!"** said Grapple as he crushed Richter, then crushing his body. Dwayne heard the sounds of bones cracking and sees Richter's head hang down.

"RICHTER!" shouted Dwayne. As he saw his body falls. He wasn't moving an inch. Almost all the raiders stop for fighting to look at Richter lying on the ground.

Grapple stands their laughing looking at Richter. **"Stupid echidna…no wonder you father died. Now the Solairte line has ended. **

Chrome was fighting off cobalt shroud agents, until he sees Richter on the ground. He was about to help him until he saw one of the Cramoisi fighting. She was a white bat with a purple leather jacket and pants. He runs over and swings his sword knocking them down. He looks at the bat and smiles. "It looks like you could use some help Ms….uhhh"

"My name is Rouge the bat. Why are you helping us?" the bat asked

"You people sure have a way to thank people. You yourself know how to take care of business quite well. Just by looking at you fight, you truly do care about your friends." Chrome quickly turns around and stabs a man about to hit him, and turns around to look at Rouge.

"It's what I do as the oldest of the siblings. I'm not going to let some guys in robes get the better of us "

"Keep that in mind when dealing with the mafia. Even with people as strong as you, it can be very dangerous if you don't know how to handle things. Lucky my brother and I have been dealing with such things for as long as we've been alive.

"What are you try to..AHHH!" Rouge suddenly falls to the ground. Chrome walks up and tries to help her up.

"Are you ok?" Chrome asked

"Shadow…h-he….." Rouge tried to talk but then closes her eyes. Chrome tries to wake her but to no avail. "Oh, man!" said Chrome as a blue agent came and tried to kill them.

"WHA!" Knuckles swoops in and punched the man and bit his neck. "Yeah…you're finished!"

"Hey Chrome" Julie shoots two men who were behind Chrome. "Looks like you could use some help"

"Thanks….both of you" said Chrome

"Eh don't mention it! We're practically related. Us echidna got to stick together right?" said Knuckles

"Indeed."

"Hey…aren't you worried about Richter? " asked Julie

"Yeah…he's your brother. Aren't you going to help him at all?" Knuckles said "I mean…if you want we could bring him back."

Chrome smiles as he looks at the two "Actually, that won't be necessary."

"Why?" asked Julie and Knuckles

"Damn YOU!" Dwayne was throwing huge punches at Grapple, and Grapple was blocking all hits. "You've killed enough of my friends! I'm going to make you pay!"

"**This is sad, Dwayne even for-GAH!"** Then out of nowhere a powerful blow hit Grapple clean in the face.

"HGIH!" said a voice. Grapple was he hit with incredible force. "GEE!" Grapple was hit again. GEEEEEEEEEE!" He was hit one last time. He made the earth move as he hits the wall with great force. Grapple looks up and sees who hit him. He was shocked to see that it was Richter holding his large hammer.

"Richter? You alive?" said Dwayne

"**IMPOSSIBLE!" **said Grapple

"Two words; Chaos….. Substitute. Grapple,' when you tried to grab me I switched my body with this dummy, Dummy! It's a combination of both Chaos Control and Chaos Illusion. You just crushed a rock dummy." said Richter. Richter points at the body Grapple crushed, and sees it turn into a pile of Rocks.

"They…were just…Rocks?" Julie said

"How did he do that?" Knuckles was curious to how Richter was able to do that.

"Sorry it took so long for me to get back. I just went and picked up a little something." Richter showed the two a green cube that was glowing. "This mulit-matter storage cube contains your entire treasury in your stash, broken down into tiny little pieces.

Grapple gets back up and growls at Richter. "You're lying!"

Richter clicks his tongue and points to Grapple's large vault all the way in the back of the room. Grapple's mouth was wide open as he saw it entirely empty. He lets out a loud roar and charges at Richter

Richter then braces for impact as Grapple Charged at him like a crazed bull. "And….SKA-BOOSH!" Richter uses his hammer to send Grapple flying, and disappears behind Grapple making him stop in the air. Richter was holding Grapple as multiple hammers surround him and Grapple forming a large sphere. "Now to finish this….. TERRA BOMB!" Richter quickly gets out of the sphere leaving Grapple inside. All the hammers then hit Grapple dead on. He lets out a powerful roar before hitting the ground; Richter jumps down to look at Grapple on the ground. Grapple struggles to get back up; as he sees Richter smiling. "Well looks like I'm done here."

"**What? What are you talking about?"** Grapple asked still struggling to get up.

"You may out number us, but you are outmatched. Look." said Richter.

The Cramoisi and Rogues have cleared more than half of the enemy units. There were only 10 guys left and 20 Robots, all the blue agents were dead. Sonic looks over the dead body of the coyote and turns back to look at Richter.

"Nice job, Blue boy!" let's wrap this up and get some desert!" He turns back to look at Grapple "As far as I can see, you're finished!"

"**Don't count me out just yet, Richter. I still have one more trick up my sleeve!****"**Grapple crawls all the way to the center of the room. He makes a hole through the floor and pulls out a giant glowing blue-silver rock. **"Heh heh heh heh heh heh…."**

Dwayne looks at the stone and starts to swoon; and fall to the ground curled up into a ball "NO! RRRR!"

Knuckles, Julie, and Sonic were all doing the same thing; they fell to the ground panting and gasping. Jazz saw the black hedgehog doing the same thing, she was worried about coming near him but she walks up and tries to help him up.

Richter and the Rogues see at all the Cramoisi suffer."Chrome! What's going on?" asked Richter

Chrome gets a good look at the stone Grapple was holding. "_That stone…..is it? No! _Richter! Get Rid of that stone!"

"What? why?"

"Shut up and get the stone already!"

"Ok ok!" Richter rushed to the stone.

Grapple slams on the stone, and a blue light came out of it. As that light covers the room it shoots a beam of light at all the Cramoisi and Dwayne, making them scream in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they screamed. The power was so intense it left them completely unconscious.

"Blue boy?" Richter looks at Sonic who was on the ground not moving. "Oh, no"

"Richter! If grapple unleashes another blast like that the Cramoisi are done for!" said Chrome "You have to get rid of the stone!" 

"Right!" said Richter. "_We can't risk Grapple doing that whoosh thing again. We got to get them out of here" _ Richter turns to his crew mates who were finishing the last of the enemies. "Blade! Nai! Everyone! Get the Crreezoz out of here NOW!"

The crew looks at Richter with a confused look. "The Cramoisi, Richter!" Chrome corrected

"What he said!" said Richter

AYE-AYE!" said the Rogues

Grapple was about to launch another beam of light. "Now to finish it!"

"SNAG!" Richter jumps at Grapple's hand and takes the nth metal stone.

"**Give that back, Richter! We must kill the Cramoisi! They must Die! "**

"They must die!" mocked Richter trying to sound like Grapple. Well your stylist needs a new hobby!"

While all the Rogues were grabbing all the Cramoisi and getting out, Chrome activated his com-link.

"This is Captain Chrome requesting an emergency pick up. City: Spagonia: Coordinates; 23,43,60,58 North west

"Aye-Aye Captain we acknowledge and are preparing for your retrieval."

Richter throws the rock up in the air, jumps up and breaks the rock into pieces.

"**NO! It's useless now**!" Screamed Grapple

Richter turns and look at Grapple Who was mad beyond reason, then back at Chrome. "Chrome" he said with a serious look on his face. "Let's finish this. Grapple's going to think twice before trying to kill your friends"

"Friends?" Chrome looks at Richter. It's been a long time since he's ever seen Richter so stern. He simply nods, and points his sword at Grapple. "I concur. I'm with you all the way, Brother."

_**The Stowaways**_

The Raiders rush out of the room. Nai carries knuckles, Julie, Rouge, and the three human Cramoisi. Blade carries Sonic, Amy Cosmo and Tails. Onyx carries Dwayne. Rin-Rin was caries Blaze. Jem was carrying Silver, Zenith holds Rocky. Mercury carries Cream, and Jazz carries Zoomer. As they were running out of the building they saw two boys. It was Ty and Zeke with Ray at the entrance of the building. They were also carrying a familiar face. It was Shadow unconscious as well.

"Ray!" Jazz runs up to Ray. "Are you ok?"

"Yes..I'm fine" Ray said smiling.

"_Isn't that the ultimate life form? Isn't he a Cramoisi too?" _Mercury thought. "What happened?"

"We heard noises coming from outside and when we got here we saw Shadow on the ground. "Can you help him?" asked Zeke kindly.

"Yeah he reeks!" said Ty trying to hold his nose.

"You two are coming with us" said Mercury

"Who died and to you to call the shots?" said Ty

"Fine, you can stay here and get blown up or maybe some more thugs might come and beat you up. But hey at least I won't be saving your butt!"

"Is that Tawny?" Zeke and Ty looked at Nai who was carrying Tawny who was unconscious. He walks over to the raiders carrying Shadow.

"Where are you going?" Ty asked

"I'm going with them" Zeke said

"What? First you followed the smelly vampires, now you're going to follow a bunch of pirates?"

"Ty!" Zeke looks back with an angry face. "Where are we supposed to go? Our uncle is dead; we can't afford to keep the house. If anything, these people could help us."

Ty stares at Zeke dead in the face. "No…." He drops his head down. "I can't…." Ty was anxious looking at the others. He steps back and closes his eyes. "You can't…"

"If you don't want to come…then I hope the best for you" Zeke turns to the crew.

"So you're coming with us?" Mercury asked "Or must I take Shadow with you?"

"Yes ma'am" Zeke said adjusting Shadow so he wouldn't fall.

"Damn it Zeke!" Everyone turns to Ty who was looking down, and shaking, with little teardrops dropping down near his feet. He wipes his face with his arm. "I hate you Zeke! Hate you! I can never understand how you can be so calm about this? You're not scared, or anything! Idiot!" He slowly walks up to Zeke and looks up with a tearful face. "If we end up dying….I'll never forgive you."

Zeke stares at Ty. He sees his face filled with confusion and sadness. Zeke slowly nods his head and smiles. "I understand.

Zeke and Ty look at each other and back at Mercury. "We come with you." they both said.

"Good answer, now let's go!"

As they left the building the Terra sunset was hovering over them. "Good, captain sent the ship here"

Then a tractor beam comes down and slowly lifts everyone up. The two boys were amazed looking around at the city that was now under their feet.

"Whoa….. this is like an alien abduction!" said Ty

"And you didn't want to come." said Zeke

"As soon as we board, everyone take the Cramoisi to the botanic garden, Understood?" said Mercury

(When Richter and Chrome aren't around Mercury is third in command followed by Blade or Onyx)

"Aye-Aye!"

"Botanic…" Zeke asked

"Garden" Ty finnished

_**The first to fall**_

_**((((((((Boss fight cont. Dark Virus von Grapple)))))))**_

Chrome and Richter look at Grapple look at them. They both had a serious look on their faces and were both giving him a cold stare.

**What's the matter? Don't have the courage to speak to an all-powerful being without those Cramoisi or your crew? **

"No, but I am tired of herring you speak." said Chrome

"You won't even have a face when I'm through with you. It's a good thing too, I can't stand to see that crap you call your face!" said Richter

**Grapple laughs hysterically. "You think you both could kill me, all by yourselves? Look at my body, all my muscles, and this armor! You don't stand a chance. But….you are in such a hurry to die, then I will be more than happy to oblige. You're a disgrace to all Criminal lords! Say good bye!" **

"Let's finish this this Richter!"

"Got it!"

Chrome and Richter grab some nearby rings and charge at Grapple. Richter swings his hammer and bashes Grapple, but Grapple blocks the attack. Richter then throws a second hammer at Grapple's armor and breaks it, leaving his part of his body venerable. Chrome comes and sliced his bare body with his sword, making Grapple fall on one knee.

"**Grrrrr….this is nothing! " ** Grapple uses his golden claw to try and grab Richter, but Richter jumps out of the way and throws another hammer. Grapple grabs it and throws it on the ground, he then jump up and down and runs at Richter, and rams him. Richter was thrown back, but still holding his ground. **"Don't mess with me!" **

"Too late for that, ugly" said Richter as he then ran at Grapple and hits his shoulder armor with his fist; another piece of Grapple's Armor. Chrome then stabs his shoulder, then sliced close to where his heart was. Grapple barely gets up and tried to punch Richter close by with his metal claw, but Richter then caught it with one hand. Grapple was panting and growling as he was looking at Richter. His body was bleeding out black blood. He was struggling to even stand.

"Seriously Grapple, this is just sad" Chrome then cuts Grapple's metal Claw clean off.

"**GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

Chrome and Richter looked at Grapple howling in pain. They then raised their weapons

"Ready, Richter?" Chrome asked

"The reign of the Criminal underground in Spagonia ends now!" Richter said pointing at Grapple.

Chrome then disappears, Grapple looks around trying to spot him, and then flashes of blue light were shining a Grapple as he yelled in pain.

"White…."

Chrome was quickly slicing Grapple's body in a white flash

"Shadow….."

Grapple armor was completely cut off. Chrome was ready to do his final blow.

"DANCE!"

Chrome then stabs Grapple's chest, and then he gave out another yell as these giant rocks slamming in four different directions. Richter was the one who slammed the big rocks at grapple that were now wrapped around him. Richter was controlling the rocks like a puppet master.

Grapple gets one last look at Richter before one of the rocks covers his face. He looks at Richter's face and sees it being overshadowed by a much older version of Richter's face. **"So…this is what I heard…the ****curse of Solairte ****that was spoken of by Rizen Himself…this was it…this is his curse….his two sons…..the death of the underground….it won't matter….even if you beat all criminal lords….our leader …will kill you both…." **Grapple was smiling as his face was completely covered.

"SUBTERRANEAN COFFIN!" shouted Richter as he crushes Grapple's body. He then slams his hand on the ground, and the coffin shoot down to the ground burying Grapple underground. "Rest in pieces, Grapple" As he took a deep breath. "All your other buddies should keep you company where you're going"

Chrome walks over to Grapple's metal claw and picks it up. It had shrunk back to normal size after it left Grapple's body.

"Chrome, let's go. We're done here" said Richter

"Mmmm look at all these Urns" Chrome was looking at the left over black urns that the Cramoisi were using to suck all those red orbs in. He grabs them all and used another green storage cube to store them all.

"Chrome, how do you know so much about the Cramicroms?"

"Because, I get information from people instead of eating my weight in ice cream."

Richter gives Chrome a suspicious look as he narrows his eyes. Not because his brother just commented on his obsession, but he felt like there was something that Chrome wasn't telling him. "Well anyway, we got our cash, Grapple is gone and everyone got out safely. So let's get some drinks and be out of here" said Richter while smiling.

Chrome smiles and nods "Right, let's go" Richter walks forward while Chrome stares down for a minute. "_Forgive me, Richter_"

They both got on their gears and took off. Richter gets out a stick with a red button. "Can't you wait until we get out first?" said Chrome "We have the ship just outside"

"Oh fine"

They both were out of the building and flew up to the ship; as they got on the sky deck the ship took off. Just as they were leaving the city in the opposite direction, Richter smiles and pushes the red Button. There was a massive explosion at Grapple's headquarters, and it was completely demolished. They both gave one last look at Spagonia, and the explosion of the base. Then they both look at each other and smile.

"You know if Dad was here he and mama would treat us to ice cream after a job well done" said Richter. "Maybe that's why I love sugar so much because it reminds me of them"

"I'm sure dad would be proud, Richter. You were good back there."

"Yeah but you where all "whish!" and "Slice!" and "Clang" and "clung!" and I was all "Bash!" "Smash" and WHAM! SLAM! BAM!" Yeah we did do good, thanks to those Cranberries!"

"Cramoisi!"

"Oh well I still think it sounds like a sweet dish than I can just sink my teeth in"

"Come on let's see Ms. Vanilla has prepared any food."

"Great I'm Starving!"

_**Cramoisi and Dusk raiders**_

Three days had passed. Each day the Crew mates would hang out in the botanic garden waiting for the Cramoisi to wake up. All the crew mates were in a large botanic room with grass, trees, rivers, and some structure. Everyone was near a different scenery. Mercury was sitting under a tree reading a book.

Jem was watering some plants in a smaller greenhouse she was also watering a strange blue and black, bulbous flower that was about 2 feet tall. Nai was looking at Jem as she was watering, he then turns and looks at the two Cramoisi lying on the nearby flower patch.

"So…do you think they will…you know…eat us?" Nai asked "you know…after they wake up?"

"You are such a wuss." Jem said turning off the water and walking to Nai. "What's the harm if they bite us?"

"Gee I don't know…maybe…uhhh….turning us to ash?"

Jem makes a mocking sound walking over to a small bar; with Nai following after.

Zenith, Blade and Scarlet were sitting in a small bar like room in the garden, looking at the robot who was cleaning a cup. Zenith then looks up at a flashing traffic light that was blinking on and off. "I'm tell you man…every third blink….is slower…for some reason…."

Blade looks at Zenith and narrows his eyes. "The eighties weren't good to you were they?"

"Sounds like someone is a little drunk." Scarlet said drinking her drink.

"Here you are sir" said the orb like robot behind the bar giving Zenith another drink.

"That's your forurth one, man" Blade said

"Hey! I don't tell you how to live your life buddy!" Zenith yelled while drinking. "So don't you be telling me how to.." Zenith didn't finish as he fell to the floor.

"And..there it is" Scarlet said.

"Idiot!" Mercury peeks over her book seeing her bother lying on the ground; she then turns over to the white hedgehog laying next to the lilac cat. She smiles as she looks at him, then returns to her book.

"Honestly man" Blade walks over the Zenith and takes out a medical shot and gives it to him. Zenith instantly wakes up. "You can't be drinking so much. It's not good for your heart."

Richter walks in the Botanical garden with Jazz behind him.

Mercury sees Chrome walk in to the room. She slowly gets up and looks at him. "Uhhh…H-hey Chrome. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine Merc. How is everyone?"

"Oh well they are still sleeping…I think…it's hard to tell.

"Mmmmm…" Chrome turns around and walks out of the room. I need to look into something, I'll be back"

"What if they bite us and we all turn to ash?" said Nai shivering

"Or maybe we'll become one and I can find my dark prince." said Jem blushing.

Rin-Rin was with Onyx looking at Tails and Cosmo. "Whoa…another fox…..with two tails. And...she with a girl…fascinating. "She looks so pretty. Are those real…" She touches the flowers in Cosmo's hair" Oh my…they are.."

Onyx looks at Tails; he then saw that he had two Tails. "Mmm, interesting."

"My word, I never seen one up close" Blade was looking at Knuckles.

Richter, Chrome and Jazz walk into the room. Jazz walks over to Zoomer who is uncurious; though he was not moving he looks so peaceful. "That new tattoo looks good on you Jazz." Rin-Rin walks up to her. Jazz now has the marks of an Orange sun Dusk Raider. She now had a Sun tattoo on her arm and an orange mark over her right eye. Richter knew that Jazz has definitely earned her stripes, or in this case her mark. "And you're an orange sun no less. Just like me! I'm so happy!" Both of the girls hug, and look at Zoomer.

"I hope he wakes up soon" she said.

"Ohhh…I see you may have feelings for him" said Rin-Rin

"Wha-what? I-I do not!" Jazz shuddered.

"Sure….you don't" Rin-Rin said winking "Hey...where's that little squirrel..uhhh Ray…was it?

"I don't know" Jazz answered "He went somewhere on the ship and I haven't seen him since.

Richter then comes up to Sonic's face and looks at him closely. "So… can you guys tell me about these people?" said Richter

"Well to make it short, the Cramoisi are all members of a hidden organization know as the Crimson Claw." Mercury says while walking in the room.

"Crimson Claw? (Laughs) Sounds like a metal rock band. Where's your fake hair rock star? HA! HA!"

"This is no joke Richter! The Cramoisi are a fierce group for vampires, who feast on blood!" Zenith said. "And now…" He looks at the silver hedgehog. "He's one of them too…"

"OH! Sorooorrrry" Richter said sarcastically. "So when they wake up are they going to kill us?"

"They shouldn't" said Mercury "They only kill evil hearted people. That's why I wanted them to help us with our raid. We would finish off Grapple while they took got their fill on evil blood"

"So…. they on kill the really, really, really, bad people?" Richter asked scratching his head.

"More like the really, really, really, really, really, REALLY bad people!" said Rin-Rin.

"Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, Bad People?"

Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really ,Bad"

Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, for real?"

"*sigh* really, really, really, really, really," Both Rin-Rin and Richter were saying "really" more times than anyone could count.

"Enough!" Nai shouted. "You're giving me a headache!"

"What were we discussing?" Rin-Rin asked while scratching her head

"Ok I get it…" Richter looks in directly in Sonic's face, trying to wake him up. "Bro….Brother….yohoo….hey…wake…up….focus bro…..dude….HEY!" Sonic's eyes slowly flutter open and the first thing he sees is Richter's face right in front of his. "Hey sleepyhead!"

"AHHHHH! Sonic jumps back after being woken up. "What? Where am I?"

"Well that was a close one! I thought you might have been dead!" said Richter "Didn't want to bury anymore bodies."

Sonic looks at Richter, and remembers who he was, and also when he was "Examined". "Whoa! Don't come near me!"

"Well! Is that anyway to thank the person who saved your life, and your friends?"

Sonic looks back and sees all his friends all over the field. Sonic remembers the nth metal stone that nearly killed everyone. He looks back Richter with confusion in his eyes. "You save us?" he asked

"Well not me, but my crewmates are ones you should be thanking…now if you like…huh?"

Richter sees Sonic closing his eyes for a minute. He doesn't know why but he felt a strange vibe of energy surrounding Sonic. Richter looks around and sees all the other Cramoisi slowly wake up.

"AAAHHH! They're going to eat us!" said Nai looking at Cosmo

They all started to yawn and look around. Cosmo looks at Nai shivering; Cosmo smiles and looks at him which makes him shiver even more. Onyx looks at Tails, Tails then looked at him.

"I didn't know there were other foxes" said Tails

"Me neither especially with two tails" said Onyx

"He's waking up. He's waking up!" Mercury said pulling Zenith over to the Sliver and Blaze. Silver slowly opens his eyes and looks at Mercury and Zenith.

"Morning pipsqueak" said Zenith

"You again!" said Silver "Just who are you?"

"Still haven't figured it out yet huh? Take your time" Mercury giggled

Blade sees knuckles wake up. "Well, it's good to see you again!"

"Uhh…yeah…you too" said Knuckles

The all walk up to sonic who was right next to Richter. "Why hello Cammmzzee" said Richter

"Ahh!" A blonde girl behind Sonic screamed. "It's that dude lesbian!"

Richter's body turns white and had his mouth wide open and a little sweat drop. "How dare you? I for one am _not_ gay!

"Says the guy who was grabbing my brother like a total fag!"

"*Gasp* Oh! OH! Blonde's got some sass! Why I ought to-"

"Back away Tawny" said the crimson-black hedgehog from behind. The blonde girl backs way while glaring at Richter.

"FYI girlie. I have a natural curiosity of things and what better way to know something than looking it close" said Richter

"Well whatever!" Tawny crosses her arms.

"Wait a minute! That Grapple dude said you were Criminal lords!" said Sonic

"Ah yes but I also said that we were SPECIAL criminal lords."

"Tell it to the judge!" said Silver "We don't associate with Criminals!"

Some of the Cramoisi got ready to fight.

"Now, now let's not try anything hasty." said Richter

"Save it, you!" said Blaze with her fist on fire

"Heh heh! Oh I'm going to enjoy this!" Tawny walks up hitting her hand in her fist.

"Richter!" Jazz runs up to him but was stopped by Blade. "What are you doing?"

"Relax kid…" Blade looks back and smiles. "Our captain won't be beaten by these guys so easily."

"Wha…how can you tell…have you seen what they can do?" Nai asked.

"Don't worry Nai, Richter is always ready for anything…he won't let anything happen to us."

"Zenith.." Mercury looks at her brother. "Are you sure we should let Richter fight him…what If he…"

"Relax sis" Zenith said calmly

"But Zenith…"

"Mercury.." Zenith looks back smiling. "Don't worry..he'll be fine" Mercury looks at Zenith and nods looking back at Richter who was in a fighting stance.

Richter then looks behind them and sees two Cramoisi still asleep. He saw brown rabbit sleeping with a tan one. Richter's eyes widen as he was looking at the brown rabbit. "No….it can't be…."

As he was walking he hears yelling coming from behind him. He turns around and sees Tawny about to hit him. Richter moves to the side avoiding the attack like it as nothing. Everyone gasps after seeing Richter move.

"He…he was able to see the attack?" Nai asked "…and dodge it…"

"Whoa…" Jazz looks in awe. As she stood there staring off at a distance, Tawny turns around and looks at Richter with angry eyes and keeps trying to hit him, but every blow she made, Richter was able to block every last attack. "He's matching her blow for blow…just how…"

"Mmmmm he's gotten a lot faster over the years." Mercury said smiling

Tawny stops trying to punch him to catch her breath.

"Done?" Richter asked

"No!" Tawny yelled as she was breathing hard.

"Oh..too bad. Mole mound!" Richter moves his hands up and from the ground came up a mound of dirt which engulfed Tawny all the way up to her shoulders.

"Wha..what is this?" Tawny tries to break free but with each time she tried the mound would slowly get harder and harder t break.

"Don't bother" Richter said. "Struggle as you might, but each time you do, that mound will get harder and harder. Someone like you should take a chill pill every now and-WHAA!" Richter was hit by someone. He looks up and sees Cosmo, Tails, Blaze and Silver look at him. Silver was staring at Richter as he was glowing green. "Well…no need to be green with envy…I'll teach you all some manners."

Richter's feet and hands were wrapped with vines. He sees Cosmo controlling the plants. Richter smiles and looks at Jazz. "Take some notes, my young padwan." Richter bites the vine, Cosmo then backs away feeling a sharp pain on her arm, causing the vines to lose their hold on Richter. Jazz saw Cosmo gritting her teeth, inhaling sharply from the pain in her arm. She was then wrapped around in the same mound as Tawny was. Richter jumps to Cosmo's side laying his elbow on the mound looking at her. "You should listen too. Beginner plant users such as you and her can easily get hurt, if the vines were cut, chop, burned, or even bit. So be careful when using vines and flowers"

"Even when he's fighting he's teaching us…" Nai said "I hate homework!"

Richter felt something hot on his back. He turns around and sees Tails with five streams of fire burning on his back along with his hands too. "Touch her, and you're dead!"

Richter just stands there smiling. He sees Blaze walk up to from behind. "Come on…we'll do it together!" The two of them shoot fire from their hands right at Richter. Most of the crew eyes widen seeing the flames consume Richter.

Tawny looks and smiles. "Yeah ha ha! You got him!"

When the fire cleared her long with most of everyone's mouths her open. Richter stood there with his arms spread out covered in soot. He then sneezes and all the soot was cleared. "Man! That was like….hell….right in the face….you know….if I was in hell…which I hope not to go to…at..all."

"But…but..but..but.." Tails looks dumbfounded

"Imposable!" Blaze said staring with wide eyes.

"Oh, it's very possible my friends." Richter moves his hands up and down. Before they knew it Blaze and Tails were wrapped around in two mounds of tier own. "Please note young ones, if you use fire on someone who is one with the earth, you're pretty much kicking a dead horse. Now let's stop this tomfoolery and just..OH!" Richter was interrupted by Sliver who was using psychokinises. Richter started glowing green as his body was lifted in the air. He felt pressure in his neck. He was gagging and choking.

"You finished, black heart!" he said

"Kill me now…and your friends will be trapped in those mounds forever." Richter said strained. Silver gasps looking at Blaze. He then closes his eyes and stops using his power to hold Richter. Richter takes a minute to catch his breath, and looks at Silver and smiles. "Just kidding!" He then throws mud at Silvers hands and traps him in another mound. Silver was trying to use his power to break free but to no avail. "You aren't very bright are you?

"HEY! You tricked me?" Silver said struggling.

"No! Did he?" Blade said sarcastically.

"I..I don't believe it…" Nai said looking in awe. "Richter took on five Cramoisi… and won."

"is he really that strong?" Jazz thought. "He took on five Cramoisi without even doing much…is he really that good."

" Man…that was awesome…but now…I'm going to teach you guys what happens when you come to my ship and try to…" Richter stops when he sees Sonic behind him with his sword pointed at his chest..

"Alright, I've seen enough." Sonic draws his cuttless sword and points it at Richter. "Start talking….just who are you working for?

Richter looks at Sonic blankly. "Me? I work for no one but me. You think you can threaten me with that toothpick of yours? You must be pretty slow if you think you can come close to beating anyone in the Grand Mafia.

Sonic narrows his eyes after hearing him. "What did you call me?"

"S-L-O-W. Did…i…say…it…too…fast?"

Sonic grits his teeth. "Let me tell you something, dude. No one and I mean..NO one calls Sonic the hedgehog slow!"

"I believe I just did. Heh heh heh." Richter chuckled "Alright then, put your money were your mouth is…blue boy! Just show me how "not" slow you are!"

((((((Rival Battle; Sonic the hedgehog)))))

_**Sonic bends down stretching his legs, doing a small set." I'll show you just how slow I am."**_

"You can do it, Richter! Show him who's boss!" Mercury shouted

Richter runs up with his hammer and swings it at Sonic, but Sonic instantly vanishes, and reappears behind Richter and swings his foot at him. Richter just barley catches his foot, blocking the attack, ant throws Sonic at the other Cramoisi. "Ow…."

"Come on Sonic!" Knuckles cheered.

"Don't let up for a second!" Amy encouraged.

Sonic quickly gets back up and runs at Richter. As Richter was about to attack, Sonic disappears. Richter looks around, but was instantly hit from Sonic with multiple spin dashes. He then punches Richter in the jaw sending him flying in the air. Sonic was about to jump after him but for some reason couldn't move. He looks down and sees a hand up from the ground, grabbing his ankle. "What?" Sonic then feels a fist hit him in the face. He sees that it was Richter who punched him from behind. He runs up and does an uppercut sending sonic in the air. Sonic regains his footing while floating in the sky with his wings. He sees Richter come up with a rock carrying him. "Is that all you got?"

"That's a cliché line, but nope!" Richter summons ten hammers while in the air. Sonic gets out his sword and swings at Richter, but the swing was blocked by one of the hammers. Richter grabs two of the hovering hammers and swings it at Sonic. Sonic was able to see his moves and swing his sword at Richter's hand making him drop one. Sonic swings his sword again at Richter's chest sending him flying back. "Oh you done did it now!" Richter sees Sonic come at him with his sword and swing it at him. As Sonic was swinging he sees that Richter wasn't even flinching. He was in a defense position, holding his arms in front of his body. Richter grabs Sonic and throws him higher in the air. Sonic sees all these hammers around him that were about to hit him. He quickly flies out of the way before they hit him, but did not expect Richter to instantly appear in front of him and whack him with his larger hammer. Sonic was tossed all the way to the ground. He gets back up slowly with his ruby violet eyes glowing brighter.

"I've had enough!" Sonic curls up in a ball and starts to spin. His body was glowing blue with small balls of blue light forming around him. He stops spinning with his body glowing blue, and looks at Richter. Richter looks back, and before he knew it, he was blown away by a massive gust of wind and light. Sonic had launched himself in the air by spinning hitting Richter with incredible speed, knocking him off the rock. Richter was hit continuously by Sonic's attacks as he was falling. Richter tries to think of something but it was hard to think with the constant attacks. Richter falls to the ground and hits the dirt hard. Sonic jumps down and look at Richter on the ground. "Heh…not even a challenge."

"You sure about that, buddy?" Sonic looks around and does not see Richter. "Can't find me? You want to guess?" Sonic keeps looking but suddenly stops after being hit by two random rocks from the ground. He was hit pretty hard feeling dazed. Richter comes up from the ground and knees Sonic in the face sending him in the air. "Let me tell you something, blue boy…" Richter summons another hammer and throws it at Sonic. "You've put up a good one…but you are not full master of your element yet. Bombardment!"

Sonic sees the hammer come at him and hit him in the gut, just when he thinks that was all, his body was engulfed into a large explosion. All the Cramoisi look in horror as they see Sonic fall to the ground. "*Grunt* Shoot…not my best….run" He said trying to get up but then falls and closes his eyes

(((((Rival boss: Defeated)))))

_**Richter jumps in the air while spinning his hammer like a baton and slamming his hammer on the ground. "More power to ya next time, blue boy"**_

Richter walks over to Sonic who was looking up at him from the ground. He lifts his hammer up to his face. "You my friend….have got some skill to brush up on, especially if you are going to go against the underground. But I got to say…you handed my butt over pretty dang good."

"Alright, Captain!" Nai cheered. "Now finish him!"

"Nai…be quiet" Richter said

"Huh?" Richter snaps his fingers and in an instant all of the other Cramoisi were free from the dirt mounds. "Wha..what are you doing?"

"I highly doubt I can take on all of them." Richter said making his hammer revert back to a small gem. "Even at my full power"

"Wait…you were holding back?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah…I don't want to go all out on someone as strong as you….you're pretty strong, blue boy. Trust me…if this were a real fight, you wouldn't even have the strength to talk, let alone stand, Crimszu or not"

"it's Cramoisi you dope!" Tawny walks up to Richter while grabbing him by the collar. "Pretty dumb of you to let us go. Now I'm going to have some fun break your body into little pieces.

"Savage she-devil" Richter sticks out his tongue.

"That's it!" "Tawny opens her mouth about to bite Richter.

"Um….pardon Me." Both of them turn and see the two rabbit Cramoisi. One of the rabbits was brown and had on a brown vest with white short pants and large scar across his chest. "Uh…by any chance….did you say your name was Richter?"

"Rocky?" Tawny looks at the rabbit with a confused look.

"Yeah..but why?" Richer looks at the rabbit Rocky to get a good look at him. "Hey she devil…put me down"

"No way I'm going to drain you…"

"Let him go Tawny" the black hedgehog said.

"But brother…."

"Tawny…" the black hedgehog glares at Tawny. She scoffs and throws Richter down.

Richter gets up and looks back at Rocky. He narrows his eyes as he looks at him, then his eyes widen as he recognizes him, and suddenly his memories started to rush back to him.

_Flashback_

_It was a cold rainy night in Empire City and there were three figures in the rain one of them was a younger Richter and the other one was a Rabbit that looked like a smaller Rocky and the last one was the caretaker of an orphanage._

_Big Bwotha! Don't Go!_

"_I'm so, so sorry but things will not be the same again. I have to go. Be a good boy._

_*Sob* *Sob* *Sob* Pwease I don't want to stay Heur (Hear)!_

"_Here take this"_

_Richter had a emblem of a sun, and then he broke it in two._ "_Take this and always remember me. I promise I will see you again" said Richter hugging the Rabbit with tears in his eyes._

"_I will never forget you Rocky Goodbye"_

"_Wait Big Bwatha!" _

_Richter left on his gear and took off. Rocky came running after him with tears in his eyes, but then tripped on the cold wet ground. He was sobbing uncontrollably._

"_BIG BWATHAAAAAAAAA!" (Big Brother) DON"T GOOOOOOO! _

_Rocky just lays there in the cold wet rain crying his eyes out. "Bib bwatha,,don't lweave…me…all awone….."_

_End Flashback_

Rocky looks at Richter as he was still thinking back to that awful day of leaving his Brother behind.

"Richter? Big brother Richter?" asked Rocky with tears in his eyes

Richter comes back to reality. "R-R-R-Rocky? Rocky….Road?" asked Richter

"Big" Bwatha" er Brother" Rocky corrected.

"HUH?" said everyone

"Rocky you know him?" asked the tan rabbit, Cream

Rocky gets out a bronze emblem that looks like half of the sun. Richter's eyes widen as he looks at the emblem. "Half of the emblem….is it really him?" Richter gets out the same half emblem. "You…..You kept it?" said Richter

"Since the day…you gave it to me."

"Rocky… it is you!" Richter walks up kneeling down and hugs Rocky. Rocky began to sob a little. Everyone look at the two confused.

"Rocky?" Cream walks up closer to the two with worried eyes.

"Rocky, my little Rocky Road I messed you" said Richter with tears in his eyes

"I missed you too. Big brother…"

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Sonic asked.

They both broke their hug and Rocky looked at Sonic.

"Sonic, Cream this is my big brother, Richter the Echidna." Rocky introduced

"He's your brother?" asked Cream

"Well sort of. You see Rocky parents were crew members the Dusk Raiders, when my Father was Captain. They were perhaps the best raiders in the crew. They both loved each other a lot, and I was like a nephew to them. Then they had you Rocky. While they went on their jobs I would look after him. We did everything together for the past 5 years. We played, together, laughed and cried together, ate together, slept together, bathed together." Richter Explained

"Eww, Fag!" said Tawny

"I'm not gay! Anyway one day during a raid we lost a lot of our men including Rocky's parents. It left the entire crew broken apart. My father did not want to risk the safety of Rocky so we….we had to send him away to the Empire City orphanage. I was so hurt I hated my father for doing that. But now look at you, your still here, still alive thank God! Are you the ones who have been watching over Rocky?

"Uhh….yeah…" said Sonic "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Thank you so much! Oh man thank you he's still alive and well!" Richter comes up and shakes Sonics hand.

"Well technically big brother I'm not alive. I too am a Cramoisi" said Rocky

"SO? Why does that mat-"Richter looks at Rocky's chest he wasn't wearing a shirt so he could see his chest that had a giant scar on it. "Rocky! You've been stabbed! It looks like it was deep! What Happened?" said Richter

"Perhaps we should explain what happened over a drink" said Chrome having a tray of cups in his hand.

"Great! I'm parched!" Richter grabs a cup. "Mmmm Fruit Punch!" Richter starts drinking and nearly chokes. He spits out the red liquid and was coughing. "Cough* *Cough* *Cough* *Gasp* this taste terrible!" said Richter in a raspy voice

"That's because its blood from those urns I found at the base" Chrome said calmly

"Blood? Agg! *Gag* *gasp* GROSS! *gag* YUCK! *gag* *gasp* Bleack! Eww! Eww! EWWWWW! FOR THE LOVE GOD GET ME SOME THING SWEET NOW! AND SOME MOUTHWASH!"

Everyone just starts laughing at Richter.

Meanwhile while everyone was laughing, from one of the hovering orb bots near by a figure was watching everyone. The figure was sitting on a chair with their hand under their face. The figure growls and narrows their eyes looking at Sonic. "Don't think for a second you are safe…." The figure grabs a nearby doll that looks like Sonic and squeezes it with their hand. "Because you're about to be paid in full for what you have done."

Look like both teams are seeing things eye to eye. But will it last? Grapple is no more but was he the last biggest threat that the heroes had to face? And who is this mysterious person?

Find out..NEXT TIME!

(((RD Sides)))

Richter: like a side of fries?

(((((((Zeke and Ty: Stowaways P1))))))

Richter: Awwww!

Zeke twiddles his thumbs while looking around the room, while Ty was looking at Richter. Richter was just walking around with his hands behind his head. They were a little nervous about talking to him. Zeke was able to finally say something.

"Excuse me…..mister…."

"Yeeeeeeessssss….little human?" Richter asked turning around.

"Uhhh…what's going to happen….to us now?"

"Are you going to dump us in the nearest orphanage?" Ty asked rudely

"Orphanage….." Richter stops after hearing that word. His inner emotions began to boil up. He then spaces out thinking about a little boy who was running to him but was never able to get to him, tripping as he runs, and crying on the floor.

"Sir….Sir!" Zeke waves his hand in front of Richter "Mr. Echidna sir."

"Hey shorty!" Ty whacks Richter on the head. He yells holding his head and looks at the two boys, and shakes his head.

"Oh…Oh sorry. Anywho what were we talking about?"

"I'm sorry, if we are too much trouble you can drop us off somewhere, like an orphanage or…"

"Absolutely not!"

"Huh?" both boys jump after hearing Richter yell.

Richter then stutters when seeing the bewildered young men. "Uhhh…I mean…why do you want to go there? I mean the kids are mean, they would pick on you…and there's no telling if you will find parents who were like your old ones.

Later the two boys sat at a table with Richter and a few crew mates sitting next to him, drinking soda

"So…where are we supposed to go?" Zeke asked

"Mmmmm…well…HEY! Why don't you stay here on board with us?" Richter offered

"Two humans on board our ship?" Blade asked "Sounds smashing!"

"I don't mind" Mercury said

"No really, please. You don't have to…we will be ok" Zeke said

"Come on boys! You'll have a great time. You can help us out on raids and robing people."

"Tch! I don't know how to fight. We don't have weapons, and we have no powers. We wouldn't be much use to you" Ty said

"Well you can still stay if you like, and if you don't…then we will drop you off, Ok?"

Zeke looks at Ty who nods. He felt somewhat confident about Richter helping him. "Ok, please, take good care of us"

"What?" Ty gasped and looked at the two. "These guys are pirates! If anything they will be like uncle!"

"But Ty.."

"No! I'm done with dealing with strangers! I'm not going to listen to a bunch of pirates!"

"So…you don't want to be a part of this crew?"

"Hell no!"

"Ok!" Richter said smiling. "if that's what you want…" Less than a minute, Richter was on the edge of the ship holding Ty in the air while he was screaming at the tip of his lungs. "Then I'm just going to have to keelhaul ya!" He laughed as Ty was screaming in a high pitched tone.

"NO! Please!" Ty begs and sheds tears. "put me down put me down!"

"NO! TY!" Zeke was running up to Richter, begging to let him go. "Please he didn't mean it! Please don't do this!"

"Still feel like not sticking around?" Richter asked

"NO NO! I'll stay I'll stay! Please just put me down!"

Richter puts Ty down as he was shaking in fear. He was scared and mad at the same time, but he was more scared then mad as he looks at Richter. "Now was that so bad?"

"YES!" Ty shouted still shaking. Moments later they were back In the botanic room .

Richter continues to drink a cup of juice looking at the boys. "Ok…now then. You don't have any weapons?"

"No sir" Zeke said

"Please, call me Richter" he said laughing. "Ok, special skills?"

"Afraid not" Ty said

"are you good with machinery?"

"Do game systems count?"

Richer narrows his eyes. "No" Ok…and no powers, right?"

"Sorry" Zeke said

"Well what good are they?" Zenith asked

"You're…not going to throw us off are you?" Zeke asked

"Mmmmm….I don't think so. You guys can still stay on the ship."

"Really?" the two asked

"However!" Richter said abruptly

"Of course" Ty said rolling his eyes.

"You have to pay rent"

The two boys look at each other, "…but we're broke." Zeke said sadly

"That's what I thought." Richter said while snapping his fingers. "Since you boys can't help me in the field…."

"You have to work in order to earn your keep" Mercury said walking up from behind them carrying two sponge mops.

"Whaaaat?" Ty asked looking back at Richter. "We are going to be slaves?"

"Not slaves. Swabbies! I run a clean ship you see, and everyone does their part to make sure it runs right. It's because of that is the reason why this ship is in the brilliant state it's in now. It also has other pleasures as well, pleasures that are worth sweating for. Of course…..there's still time for you to go to some orphanage….a rundown old one that is."

"What do you mean? What kind of Pleasures?"

"Mmmmm..lets see…..well to put it simple….." Richter looks at them while smiling. "Any pleasure of that you would find on a cruise ship…and more."

Both boys widen their eyes. "I've only heard about cruise ships…..but to actually be on one?"

"And..you're just going to let us stay on here?" Zeke asked.

"All I ask is for you to do the required chores that day. And then the rest of the day is yours to do or use any of the ships facilities to your desire, well at least the ones that the crew uses."

"So...all we have to do is chores?"

"Well either that, or fight with us in future battles, but the only way that's happening is if you somehow miraculously got powers or skills of your own. But what are the odds of that *light chuckle*" The two boys look down in thought for what seemed like hours. Richter just sits their twiddling his thumbs. "So...what's your answer?"

Both boys take the two mops. They look at each other and nod, and then look at Richter. "Mr. Richter. We accept your offer." Zeke said.

"Yeah….just don't work us too hard." Ty added 

"Splendid!" Richter said. "I'm happy with your answer. "Starting tomorrow you guys are my new swabbies. For now why, don't you spend the day and relax a moment, you must have been through a lot. And don't worry, I promise from here on out, I won't work you too hard."

((((The Next Day)))))

"Get up, hair bag!" Richter was in Ty's room tipping him off his mattress.

"YAHHHHH!" "Ty drops on the floor rubbing his head.

"You too, fancy pants!" Richter does the same to Zeke in his room.

"WHOA!" Zeke falls on his butt while holding his head. After a while, both boys run in the hallway and bump into each other.

"Ten-hut!" Richter said while both boys quickly get up and stand firm in front of Richter. "Listen up ladies! This ain't no kindergarteners in the sand box, this is life! Now…I want you to work like you've never worked in your life. Your spines will break, your teeth will ache, and there will be cake that you will have to bake…for me"

"Wha-what do we have to do?" Ty asked

"I want you two to start swabbing that sun deck! When it's done, I want to be able to eat off it! Is that clear!"

"Yes sir!"

"Did I stutter? Now get to work!"

Both brothers were mopping the floor outside of the ship, while Richter was in a lounge chair with Quinn sitting next to him, while wearing sunglasses. Zeke and Ty walk up to Richter.

"Ok, we've finished." Ty said. "Now what, task master?"

"MMmmmmm….." Richter looks at them with a smile. In less than a minute both boys were in the kitchen cleaning dishes. Richter was behind them eating a bowl of ice cream. "Dish duty, there is no chore like it."

Zeke was washing while Ty was drying. Zeke hands Ty a dish but both accidently drop it. Zeke gasps out of shock while looking at Richter. "Oh, my…I'm so sorry." He kneels on his knees in front of Richter.

Richter tilts his eyebrow as he looks at Zeke still kneeling. "Uhhh…what are you doing?"

"I'm ready to accept whatever punishment you wish to give me sir"

Richter scoffs and helps Zeke up. "Get back up, boy"

Zeke looks down in shock, gets up and looks at Richter. "But...aren't you going to punish me…I broke a dish."

"Accidents happen, man. Just be sure not to do it again." Richter gets up and walks out of the room. Both boys look at each other in bewilderment. After that the boys start cleaning tables. Ty scrubs the grunge off one table when he sees a little hover bot flying next to him.

"Shoo Shoo" Ty said. The bot looks at him for a second and then flies away. "What was that weird looking bot?" He pondered getting back to cleaning.

Hours later, both boys were up against each other's backs panting. Richter walks up to the two with his arms crossed. "Ten-hut!" Both boys quickly get up and stand in a formal stance. He looks at the two with his eyes narrowed. He then reaches to his back pocket. Both of them cover their eyes and cringe, as if Richter was going to hurt them. Richter gets something from his back pocket; they were two white cards. Both of them open their eyes and see the cards. "Well….what are you waiting for? Take them"

"Huh? Wha…What's this?" Ty asked

"I said...that if both of you finish the assigned chores for today, that you will be free to do what you want to do. Well you can't do anything without these access passes." Both boys still look confused, but still take the one of the passes. "Everything looks good by the way. The floor was cleaned, and the dishes and tables were spotless. You know can enjoy a free day of doing what you want on the ship. If you have any questions or concerns, talk with Mercury. She'll be in the lounge room on deck five. There are also maps everywhere in case you get lost, and guide bots to guide you back to your rooms or anywhere else. Well I got to check on out Cramobop buds. Catch you later"

The boys look at their passes and at Richter who was still walking away. "He…he's being…nice to us?" Ty asked

"I…I haven't seen anyone this nice since…." Zeke pauses and looks at Ty. "Wait!" He looks back at Richter. "Did you say you were going to look at the Cramoisi?"

"Why yes…yes did, buddy boy."

"C-can we come?"

"Well duh! I said you are free to roam didn't I?"

Zeke was still unsure of himself but then he slowly walks behind Richter and follows him, with Ty following after. The two of them were still unsure of this accepting kindness from a total stranger. Never before since their parents have they seen such hospitality. Ty was the most surprised, all he's known is hearing the constant yelling of his uncle. Both boys continue to follow Richter into the botanical garden. Before they enter Zeke turns to Ty. "He's….he's different from uncle" said Ty. They both walk into the garden and see the human Cramoisi children on the ground. "Heh..she maybe a psychopath but at least she's quiet when she's asleep.

Zeke looks at Tawny sleeping peacefully and then looks at Ty. "I think…I think I'm really going to like it here."

((((TBC))))

_**((((((Next: Orange Dawn))))))))**_

Jazz: It has been 3 days since I joined the dusk raiders, and so far things are great, much better than I thought it would be. But Richter gets nervous when some Cramoisi mention a few of their missing friends. He just shot up at the very mention of that….like he was hiding something….just what is he hiding? Even I want to know. I really hope I made the right choice joining Richter.

Next time: Digging Deep: Secrets in the Hot Shelter

Jazz: I wonder why he calls it Hot Shelter.


	6. Digging Deep: Secrets in the Hot Shelter

Hey there Hi there ho there! Richy here! Here to give you your supply of Sonic fan fiction pleasure!

Say you look a little sick why don't you go see the doctor? The doctor just so happens to be in this chapter is Richter who he says he is of it this all one big trap

Let's See!

I know what you're thinking and YOU BETTER NOT! DON"TEVEN THINK OF STEALING MINE MY FRENDS OR SEGAS CHARATERS! If you do…..I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND SQUEAL YOU LIKE A PIGGY!

For the next hour or so everyone was at the field talking with Richter who had six or seven Chocolate Chip sundaes next to him. He was listening to everything about what the Cramoisi were about, who the Crimson Claw was the Cobalt shroud, and the fangs of Dark Radiance; Zerach and Darcy.

"So…let me get this straight" Richter said while eating his ice cream in one gulp. "You people are all vampires who hunt down the blackest of hearts and eat them."

"Yes" said Amy a little shocked at all the ice cream Richter was eating.

"And you serve under someone named Darcy and Zerach; a couple that looks young but the two of them are over 3000 years old."

"Right!" said Rouge.

"She has helped you find your true lovers that you want to be with, and in return you guys are now helping her rid the world of evil"

"Yup" said Tails

"But…. you are also being hunted down by the military and these blue cloaked dudes called the council of the cobalt shroud who has the power to kill you. And they are the same retards that killed Rocky?"

"Yup" said Sonic

"(Munch) (Munch)( slurp) (swallow) But…. Darcy brought him back using her poison the same poison used to turn all you in to Crim-Crims…"

"_Cramoisi!" _shouted Shadow

"Right! And all the cre-crows have wings, rosy eyes, pale skin, pearly white fangs, claw marks on their arms same place as our tattoos, and are all the walking dead."

"Yup, that's pretty much it" said Silver.

"It's _Cramoisi, _Big Brother" said Rocky sitting next to him.

They all were sitting at the same table. Everyone had their drinks, but was all paying attention to Richter eaten ice cream like he never had it before.

"Don't you think if you eat all that sugar you might get cavities?" asked Cream

"No, because I brush my teeth every hour of the day" said Richter finishing the last one.

"Or diabetes" said Blaze."

"No, because I eat a whole bunch of salty stuff to balance it all out" Richter gets a napkin and wipes his mouth.

"What? It doesn't work that way!" said Rouge

"Says you! BWA HA HA!" Richter then cleared his throat, and wiped his face with a napkin. "It's doesn't matter if you brought Rocky back because no one kills my little brother and gets away with it. ALRIGHT! Then it's settled."

"What is?" Sonic asked.

Richter came up to Sonic then put his arm over his shoulder. "You and your friends have helped out Rocky and helped my crew with a raid. From now on, and I speak for all of us when I say this. We are now fighting on the same side together.

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Digging Deep: Secrets in the Hot Shelter**_

"What?" said the Cramoisi.

"Wha..what…you…you want to help us?" Sonic asked surprised

"Ah yeah baby! This is going to be fun! You get your fill of evil and we get our fill of diamonds and gems. I clearly don't see a down side to this. Do you?"

Sonic looked a Richter then smiled closing his eyes. "So you're going to help us. Even though you already know we are being hunted down by the most notorious villains and military in the world?" he said

"Hey we're all the same we are also being hunted down by people too. Everyone let's introduce ourselves."

"Aye-Aye" all the crew members lined up in front of the Cramoisi who were still sitting down.

"We are the dusk raiders; one the strongest group of rogues in the Criminal underground! I am Richter the Echidna, head captain."

"You guys try not gnaw on this handsome face" Zenith points to himself at the Cramoisi.

"This is our elite fighter and fourth in command; Zenith the hedgehog" Richter introduced.

"Yo….Cramoisi better keep your distance…" Zenith's body was covered in lighting. "If you know what's good for ya"

"Our second in command and adviser and Zenith's younger sister; Mercury the Hedgehog"

"Nice to meet you." said Mercury. "I hope you enjoy your stay here." Mercury was looking at Sliver smiling; Sliver just looks the other way.

"This is Blade the wolverine, our third in-command and our handy man too"

"Very nice to meet you all" said Blade bowing

"My assassin and one of our quickest raiders, Onyx the fox"

"Hey, nice wings" said Onyx

"Our best archer and our little sweet heart Rin-Rin the snow wolf"

"Hi! It's nice to meet all of…Boy…am I hungry"

"My best spies Jem and Nai"

"Their names are Gemini?" asked Amy

"No, the pink hedgehog name is Jem and the green one is Nai" said Richter

"Hi, Please don't turn me to ash" said Nai

"Oh shut up Nai! They won't do that to us, (giggle) but if you bite me are there any other male Cramoisi hedgehogs that could be with me for eternity that are around 11-13?" Asked Jem looking at Amy with big anime romance eyes

"Uh…. I'm not sure" said Amy

"Um captain? You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes come on in!"

Scarlet comes in the room and looks at all the Cramoisi "Hello, I'm Scarlet the bat."

"Scarlet is our undercover agent and one of our greatest links in the Criminal underground. " said Richter. "By the way where's Dwayne"

Scarlet's cheeks were red. "He's….uhhhh in my room"

"OH I see!" said Richter winking

"Oh! This is our newest member; she's one of our field operatives say "Hi" to Jazz the Hedgehog.

"Hi everyone! Thank you for helping us!"

"And you already know Chrome the Echidna. He's the second Captain and my brother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all"

"So Rocky, I see you've…found someone" Richter was smile as he looks at Cream. "Wait a minute don't know you from somewhere?"

"Uhm no….I don't think so…." Cream said

"Do you know a woman named Vanilla" Chrome asked

Cream's eyes widen as she heard that. "You know my mom?" she asked.

"Know her? Why, she's the best cook I've ever had on this vessel! She works for me as the ship's cook"

"Really? Where is she?"

"Isn't she talking to that green crocodile?" asked Blade "He's taking a liking to him

"Green Crocodile?" asked Sonic. "Hey was this crocodile with anyone by any chance?"

"Purple chameleon?" asked Rin-Rin

"Black and yellow bee" asked Mercury.

"Big purple feline" asked Onyx

"Black and red armadillo" asked Zenith

"Yes Across the board!" said Knuckles

"Mmmmm…..why they just so happen to be on board the ship, at this very moment.

"What?" Sonic and his friends all looked surprised. Richter smiles when he sees their faces..

"So…you do know them….*light laugh* The Chaotix was it?"

"That's them! Where are they?"

"Hey Richter! You got any more…..Hey look who's here!" said Vector

The Chaotix came from the next room all four of them including Big. Sonic and the others where awestruck there friends who they thought were gone were right in front of them.

"Vector you're all OK!" said Tails

"I told you they were fine!" said Sonic

"Long time no see sonic, everyone how ya doing?" said Charmy

"Big!" Amy and Cream came to hug Big

"Hey guys! I missed you!" said Big

"Hey Knuckles, Julie. How goes it?" said Espio

"Good to see you Espio!" said Knuckles

"Yeah your alive that's wonderful!" said Julie

"Hey has anyone seen Jayden?"

Jayden was a boy with a green shirt, blue pants, glasses and a scar over his face. He walks up and sees Mighty, and then tears of joy came out of Jayden's eyes.

"MIGHTY!" Jayden runs up to him. "You're alive!"

"Jayden! I'm so happy you're…!" Mighty was getting ready to hug him but then he sees his vampire traits, which made Mighty freeze in fear. Jayden comes up to him and hugs him tightly.

"Oh Mighty! I'm so happy to see you!" said Jayden.

"Uuuhh…uhhhh y-y-yeah I'm happy t-to see you too" Mighty said nervously.

"So this is your friend huh? It's nice to see you I'm Tawny!" Tawny walks up and tries to shake his hand but Mighty backs away. Mighty was frozen in fear, at the sight of what he was looking at. "Hey what's the matter? I don't have coodies.

"AAHHH!" Mighty crawled all the back to the wall. He began shivering in fear. Jayden was confused at Mighty's reaction"

"Mighty, what's wrong?" asked Jayden

"They've- They've-They've you're- You're …..One of them"

"Oh yeah well after we left Soleanna, mother….kind of adopted me, and now I'm one of them. Isn't that great? I have a new family!"

"Y-Y-Yeah! Great *laughs nervously*Now, just stay right there, OK?"

"Why, you a germ-a-phobic or something" Tawny slowly walks up to mighty who was up against the wall shaking.

"Wait! Don't"

"What's Wrong you?" Tawny walks closer, as Mighty then curls into a ball.

"NOOOOO! I'm Sorry Jayden! I didn't want to leave you! I just wanted you safe! Please don't turn me into a zombie!"

Everyone turned their attention to Mighty. Espio slapped his forehead, Vector was giving everyone the "I don't know him" look, Richter, Zenith and Nai were snickering.

"Oh come on you…._ still_ believe that?" said Cosmo

"So you can turn people into zombies? COOL!" said Richter "I'm going to eat your brain! Meehhh!"

"How can you _possibly _find that cool, Captain?" asked Mercury.

"Come on Mighty, get out that ball!" said Tails walking up to him.

"NO!"

"Thai's it I'm going crack that shell wide open!" Said Tawny

"AAAAHHHH!" Mighty speed dashes out into the next room while knocking over some people like bowling pins. Richter, Zenith and Nai were on the floor laughing at the people knocked down, and what they saw. Richter then hears a whine come from Jayden.

"Sob* *sob* **sob*" Jayden was starting to cry.

"Uh oh I have this bad vibe…" said Richter.

"Oh no Jayden! Don't start! Please! Its ok don't start!" Said Amy trying to hug him.

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jayden crying unleashed a powerful screech of agony, which made everyone cover their ears

"AAHHH! Make him stop!" said Richter

"Jayden! Its ok! Mighty was just a little spooked! Calm down!" shouted Saphron trying to hug him.

"AHHH! IT HURTS!" Mercury shouted

"Someone give him some candy!" Zenith shouted

"Ahhhhhhh! NOOOOOO! It's like than a thousand sharp finger nails, screeching against the blackboard of my mind!" Richter Shouted at the top of his lungs. Suddenly the screeching stopped. Richter uncovered his ears and looked around. "Why don't I hear the fingernails screeching in my mind?" Everyone opened their eyes and saw Jayden laughing, very hard.

"What's so funny?" asked Zenith

"Screeching against the blackboard of his mind. Jayden fell to the ground rolling in laughter. Everyone had a little sweat drop going down.

"Well….at least he stopped crying" said Mercury.

"Oh…my ears are ringing" whined Rin-Rin

"I think mine are bleeding" Onyx picked his ears

"So how did you guys survive?" asked Sonic

"Funny you should ask it all started Six months ago…" said Richter.

_***one flashback later* (want to see the flashback? See Blue dusk).**_

"So, they decided to become part of our crew, to not only pay their bills, but to show their appreciation" Richter finished

"Hey everyone!" said Mighty coming back in. "Is Jayden around?"

"Mighty?" said Jayden

"Hey, sorry about that, come here!" Jayden and Mighty come up to each other and hug.

"Mighty, that thing I said about zombies: I made it up okay? Jayden wanted to be a Cramoisi so he won't feel so lonely because he thought you were dead "Amy explained.

"But Tails and Cosmo were-" Mighty was cut off

"They were just playing, OK? I made up the whole thing back then so we Sonic and I could have so privacy back at my house" (Check chapter 10 of book one for details)

"You know you could have just told me you wanted privacy, instead of letting me make a fool of myself!" Mighty crosses his arms.

"You're Right… Sorry" Amy said with a sweatdrop on the side of her face.

"Jayden…I'm sorry. We still buds?" Mighty asked

"Of course!" said Jayden "Then maybe you can be a Cramoisi too. I'll even bite you myself…*gasp* We could do it now!"

"Uhh…that's ok!" said Mighty backing way. "Maybe later"

Rouge looked around the group looking for someone. She sees everyone who survived the explosion, all but one person. "Where's Omega?" said Rouge.

"He wasn't in the lounge room?" asked Espio

"No, I haven't see him" said Charmy

"Where is he?" asked Shadow

"Big robot guy? He must have gone down in the Hot Shelter" said Richter with a nervous tone

"Hot Shelter? What's that?" Sonic asked

"That's where the doctor is."

Everyone gasps at what Richter said. "The doctor? Oh no!" said Amy

"Oh yes! And as much as I hate to tell bad news, there is still more bad news to tell!" *gasp* the doctor's probably working on him now!" said Richter.

"What! We got to help him!" said Tails

"NOOOOOO! The Doctor will do strange stuff to you, man you have no idea! I don't want to lose you! Please, don't let me take you down there! The doctor won't like it! Do you want know the last person who disturbed the Doctor? Few people go down in the Hot Shelter, and even fewer return! *Sob* *sob* It's horrible!" said Richter.

Shadow walks up and grabs him by the shirt "Take….. Us….. Now" Shadow said with a deeper more commanding voice.

"Ok" Richter said calmly "But I warn you you're about to meet the most dangerous, crazy, and mad member in our crew!"

_**The mad scientist**_

Deep in a room inside the Terra sunset there sat a tall figure in a large chair. Behind the figure was a metallic hedgehog, that walks up. The figure narrows their eyes looking at the Cramoisi talk to the crew.

"Do you want me to take care of them, Doctor?" asked the hedgehog

"Yes…right away,"

The hedgehog shrugs and walks out of the room. The figure grips a small stick while looking at a set of wool dolls that look like everyone on the ship. The figure grabs the one that looks like Sonic. "You will all pay…..you will suffer with the pain of loss tenfold! You have given him pain…so now Pain will come back to you!"

_**Into the Hot Shelter**_

"Are you people serious? Not even I would go down there?

Richter was doing his best to convince the Cramoisi about the dangers of going in to the Terra Sunset's internal engine; the Hot Shelter. "You can't stop us Richter." said Sonic "We are not abandoning our Brother"

"Alright fine, but don't come crying to me when you turn into something crazy!"

"What's the Hot Shelter?" asked Jazz

"Well why don't you come and find out" said Richter "Don't worry I'm sure the doc won't do anything wacky to you. It's the engine of the ship. We use it for new members as a training ground, but since the doc claimed the territory, not even I go down there. I think Omega wants something from the doctor."

"Let's go!" said Shadow

"Alright I'll go, Amy come on" said Sonic

"Ok!" Amy said getting out her hammer.

"You said it was an engine? Can I come?" asked Jayden

"I don't know, Richter said, it was dangerous" Saphron said

"I go with him" said Mighty "Even if I *gulp* have to see the doctor again."

"OK! Anymore risk takers?" Richter asked

"I'll go. I want to make sure Jayden is safe" said Tails

"Count me in to!" said Saphron

"I'll go if Jazz is going" said Rin-Rin

"Anywhere Tails goes I go!" said Cosmo.

"Uh…I'll take a ride too" said the black hedgehog Zoomer

"This isn't a field trip" said Shadow

"Raiders? Anyone else? No? Ok then, if you crriimzze will follow me to the center of the room, we will be on our way!" said Richter

"Cramoisi" corrected Sonic

The small group walked over to the center of the room on a stone slab. "Ok creamy-toes stone slab is the multi-elevator. Weight capacity is about… 5000 kg so we should be fine. Next stop the Hot Shelter! Please keep your hands and feet… and wings inside the brown area at all times. No food beverages of flash photography please. Now there still time to change your mind. YIKE!"

Shadow grabbed Richter by his vest and looked at him with a deadly gaze. "Just…take….us!"

"Alright.. Alright! Cripes! I thought Chrome was a grouch!"

"I heard that Richter!" shouted Chrome

"I KNOW I WAS SAIYNG IT LOUD! He's a bit of nag, but he's my bro and I love him to bits."

Richter was pressing the buttons on the key pad sitting on a stone pedestal. Suddenly the stone slab began to close up into a dome like structure. There was a small door that quickly closed shut all the lights turned on, finally a small pocket in the middle opens up, and hand rails popped out of the pockets. The entire elevator began to shake and slowly go down.

"This is so cool!" said Jayden

"It gets _cooler!" _said Richter

"How?" asked Jazz

"You guys might want to hang on to something" said Rin-Rin holding on the rail

"Why" asked Saphron

The elevator started to plummet downward at almost half the speed as Sonic.

"WHHHHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA! Said .everyone except Richter.

"TTHHAAAATTT"S WWWWHHHHHHYYYYY!" Shouted Rin-Rin.

Everyone was kenneling down at the incredible speed of the elevator. Then the elevator came to a quick stop.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Sonic

"Ohhhhhh" said the Cramoisi

"Are we here?" asked Amy

"(Snicker *small laugh*) Not even close" said Richter trying to hold in his laughter.

"Why is he laughing?" asked Tails

"Captain, like to tease the guest" said Rin-Rin

"Tease? What do you mean?" asked Cosmo

"So when you guys take a shower, is it hard to clean those wings?" said Rin-Rin Cosmo had a little sweat drop.

"I don't like were this is going" said Zoomer

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-DING!

(AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

The elevator went sideways to the left horizontally then it stopped the slowly went up.

"Uhhhhgggg what was that?" asked Shadow

"Don't worry the worst parts over" said Richter

"Really" said Mighty

"NO!" we're just getting started!" said Richter

"Oh boy!"

The elevator then shot downward, then to the right and then slowly up then forward then shot downward again.

"WHAT KIND OF CRAZY SHIP IS THIS?" said Amy

"_MY _CRAZY SHIP BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" said Richter

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Cramoisi were screaming as the elevator was going in random directions bouncing around the plush interior.

"YYYYHHHHHAAAAOOOOO!" said Sonic "This rocks! Once you get past the-WHOA! Crashing into walls.."

WEEEEEEEHOOOOOO!" said Rin-Rin

YYYEEEEEEEAAAHHH!" Said Richter "WHOOOOO! YEAH! WHOOP WHOOP!"

"How are you enjoying this?" asked Tails

""Because it's fun!" said Richter

The Fast elevator came to stop after going left. Then it went down at normal speed.

"How was that so bad?" Richter said calmly

"YES!" said the Cramoisi and Mighty with a big image making Richter look rather small.

"I like it" said Sonic

"That was fun!" said Rin-Rin

"Yeah that was awesome!" said Jazz and Zoomer. The looked at each other and blushed a little. Richter looked at the two and smiled, then snickered a little.

"LET"S DO THAT AGAIN!" said Rin-Rin and Sonic.

"Sure! Let's go" said Richter about to push the button

"Go near that button and die!" said Shadow.

"Fine Killjoy! Where here anyway. Now listen we have to go through the main engine of the ship to get to the lab, there are two main parts. It will be tough…but fun! I hope you guys are up for it"

"Please….this will be no problem" Sonic said

"Rin-Rin, why not you and Jazz take care of one or the areas?" said Richter

"Sure you up for it Jazz?"

"Yeah!" Jazz said happily

"Tails, Cosmo, you up for a little excitement?"

"Yeah!" Tails said jumping

"Yes let's do it" said Cosmo smiling

"Yeah! Good luck to you all" said Richter

"Why aren't you going?" Sonic asked back.

"Because….A master observes his students" Richter said happily

"Come on Sonic, we can watch our siblings and see how much they have grown." said Amy

"Do you guys always have to call each other brother or Sister" asked Richter

"Yes!" said the Cramoisi

"Oh"

"It a way of the Cramoisi to connect to each other and show that they are the same people; not just as equals but as family." said Rin-Rin

"Wow Rin-Rin, that's deep" said Jazz.

"What was deep?" asked Rin-Rin.

"What you said" said Tails.

"OH! What did I say?"

"Well here we are!" The doors open up reviling a large back room. Richter scratches his head in confusion. "Huh...that's strange….this doesn't look like the Hot Shelter…"

"What's going on here Richter?" Shadow asked walking up to him.

Suddenly the elevator door closed tight. Richter runs up and tries to open it but to no avail. "Oh no..that's not good…"

"What's going on Richter?" Sonic asked

"The doctor! The Doc knows we're down here…." Everyone saw a long metallic tail come out from a large hole, reach over and grab Richter. Richter was being pulled into the hole. "WHAAA! Save yourselves!"

"HEY! Shadow tried to reach over and get Richter but he along with Sonic and Amy fall through a trapped door.

"Oh no! Bro!" Tails tries to reach for Sonic but then sees Cosmo and Mighty getting sucked into a large hole. Jayden and Saphron tried to grab them but they along with Zoomer and Tails were sucked into the whole leaving Rin-Rin and Jazz alone. The elevator door opened up with lights pointing to the direction of the door.

Jazz was curious looking down at the lights. "Looks like the doc is testing us" Rin-Rin said

"What? What are you talking about?" Jazz asked

"Jazz, we have to walk in the elevator" Rin-Rin said in a serious tone

"What? Why?" Jazz asked

"Don't worry everything will be ok, the doctor is on our side. All of this is just a test. Just trust me." Rin-Rin took out her hand

Jazz nodded and took the hand and smiled. "Alright! Let's go find them"

Somewhere else Richter was looking at multiple computer screens that were showing the places where everyone wound up. He looks back at a figure that was looking at him with a grin. "Are you enjoying the view? It's really a sight to see."

"Please…don't do this!" Richter said "They won't do anything to us.

"Of course they won't…but this is all for insurance." The figure pulled Richter onto a chair and wrapped him up. The figure kept smiling at him. "Now be a good boy and stay here, while we handle business Ok? Everything will go according to our plans and the two raiders won't be punished but they will be tested….so they won't suffer as much as the others…..hee hee hee."

"But you won't...kill them...right?" Richter asked

"If they survive hee hee hee.."

_For those of you following along in the past chapters this is something I call a Sonic level montage where the characters are going through the stage in the story just a little something, something to spice up the story so you can get the sonic game felling. Some of you may actually recognize these stages. Just thought I take a break just to tell you that please review and tell me what you think^_~_

_**Hot Shelter Act 1 ~**__**The Ship Reservoirs~(Rin-Rin and Jazz) **_

The elevator came to a final stop and the door opened. On the other side was a giant reservoir of filled with marine life. Jazz was marveled at the sight of the blue room. They both walk out and look around. "Why do we need to be scared? This place looks kind of cool" said Jazz. "Too bad Ray isn't here."

"No, No Richter's right. You can easy get lost in here. He did say few people come down here and even fewer return. That's because they get lost, but they find their way back in a day or so." Rin-Rin pulled out her hand and closed her eyes "Vyhodite Zamorozhennye sveta" With those words a giant bow of blue light appeared in her hand, as did a blue strap went around her right wrist.

"So, what is that anyway." asked Jazz pulling out her vine sword.

"A light technique only known to those who are members of a hunting family. I was speaking a native language know in my hometown: Holoska. We speak it amongst ourselves, to summon our weapons, or when we are mad." explained Rin-Rin.

Rin-Rin and Jazz ran into the room leading to the large water tank. Rin-Rin started speeding off across the path with Jazz right behind her. They started hoping from floating platform to platform leading up to the large aquarium. Once they were up there they started hoping on the platforms floating in the water where Jazz saw hovering Eggbots. Rin-Rin aimed her bow and shot an arrow that hits one bot, breaks into five more arrows and destroys more. They continued across the series of floating platforms and end up at the edge of the tank and continued down the machine's path.

"Ha ha! All too easy!" said Rin-Rin

"So this is the training ground for the dusk raiders?" Jazz asked

"Yup! But the doc said that there can't be anyone down here due to all the extra work that had to be done. So the doctor wanted to keep it closed. We used some of the parts left over in robot battles to rebuild eggbots so we can train with them"

"Wow…you guys are prepared for anything!" Jazz said

"We always are prepared for anything." said Rin-Rin "It's how the captain wants us to be"

Jazz and Rin-Rin continued their way through the large aquariums, destroying multiple robots riding on floating platforms. Rin-RIn was leading Jazz through narrow passageways on to multiple pipes leading to the other parts of the aquarium. They went through pipes spinning into balls and popping out through different waterways.

"Whoa…" Jazz was tired from going in and out of ball form. "I feel dizzy…."

"Aren't these aquariums beautiful?" said Rin-Rin pointing at the large two aquariums side by side to each other.

"Whoa…Rin-Rin…I didn't know you had sisters" Jazz saw a bunch of Rin-Rin's spinning around.

"Sisters?" Rin-Rin looks up with a large question mark hovering over her head. "How did my sister end up here? I only have one. Did my parents have more?"

"Uhh.." Jazz shook her head and regained normal vision. "OH! Come on! Let's go!

"but my sisters…"

"Never mind let's just go!" Jazz was pulling Rin-Rin's hand.

As they passed through the aquarium they reached the entrance to the engine room, Eggbots were everywhere in sight. Rin-Rin launched a blue arrow bigger that the other ones she shot.

"Dozhd' blestyashchiil led!"

She shouted as the Arrow shot to the sky and little smaller arrows fell down from the sky destroying all the robots in their path.

"Whoa that was so cool!" said Jazz

"I know! It should have been subzero not as cold as this!" said Rin-Rin.

"No I meant…..never mind." The two of them reach the end of the last aquarium where they saw a large door. In front of the door was a large generator. Jazz jumped up with her sword on fire and swiped her sword that unleashed a large crescent of fire "BURNING CRESCENT!"

She destroyed the large generator making all the remaining training robots blow up. The large door opened up leading to a large laboratory.

"Well done! Partner!"

"you too, Partner!"

_**Hot shelter **__**Act 1 (Rin-Rin and Jazz) Act cleared**_

_**Rin-Rin jumped in the air with one hand and lands on her feet spinning around and finally stopping while making a peace sign. Jazz throws her sword on the ground and makes two fire balls from her hands and lets them spin around her and demising at the top of her head making small fireworks. **_

_**Rin-Rin: Yes! The sight of victory!**_

_**Jazz: I did it Mother! **_

_**Brothers and Sisters unite**_

Mercury was walking the Cramoisi to a nearby room. Silver was walking next to Zenith who was talking to him like a little kid.

"How do you ever put up with this guy?" Zenith asked Blaze

"I Love him that's how" she said.

"Aww ( smooche, Smooche!) said Zenith.

"Zenith! That's enough! Just tell him about us already!" said Mercury

"OK fine! Hey shortly! Get a load of this" Zenith and Mercury both removed there gloves and showed them to Silver. Silver was stricken with surprise as he saw the symbol on their palms. There were two circles on inner one and an outer one, the same symbol he had on his hand only Mercury's yellow and Zenith's was purple. Zenith then smiled at silvers face. "It's been too long, little brother"

"WHAT?" Silver was awestricken.

"You never told me you had siblings!" said Blaze

"That's because I never knew"

"That's no surprise. You were just a baby when Zenith and I first saw you. We took care of you. But then our parents separated. You went with dad while we were with mom." Said Mercury

"But, Dad never said anything about you two" Sliver said "He told me that our mother left us"

"Is that what that man told you? How awful!" said Mercury

"He was a bad man that's why mom left him. So what's he doing now? " Zenith asked

Silver looked down for a minute and closed his eyes. "I don't know. He left one day and didn't come back. He was a good father he was just struggling that's all."

"Ummm I hate to be rude, well not really, but where are you taking us?" asked Tawny

"Mmmm, well anyway you guys can hang out here as long as you want, or at least until the sun goes down" Mercury opened the door behind her and it was a large room with a glass dome on top it had about four floors with random things to do. "This is the inner sanctum of the Terra sunset. On the first floor is a normal room where you can hang out the second floor is a play room with some fun games you can play. The third floor is the arcade." said Mercury

"We have every console know to humans. Old or New it don't matter it all good. That and some arcade games with free credit!" said Zenith

"Cool!" said Tawny

" The fourth floor is where the pool is, and we can even shade the area for you too" said Mercury "In the next room you will find a computer room, with internet access email your friends, play games and such. Next to the pool is the weight room if you ever want workout."

"We have every workout machine too" said Blade

"ALRIGHT!" said Knuckles

"It's like a cruise ship" said Julie

"This is just the first part" said Onyx

"We also have an arena to train and a small obstacle course."

"Has anyone seen Cream?" asked Blaze

"She's around here talking to Ms Vanilla" said Mercury

"Alright! Let's have some fun!" said Tawny.

"What about us, Ms. Mercury?" Mercury turns to the boys Zeke and Ty.

"You two have finished your chores. Go ahead and have some fun" Mercury said winking

"ALRIGHT! Said the two walking in the play room"

_**Deep in the Shelter**_

Somewhere else, at the bottom of the Ship, Saphron, Jayden and Zoomer were walking in a large laboratory. "Where are we?" Saphron asked

"Looks like something off a freaky anime. Wow…just look at all the machines! They're so advanced!" Jayden spins around admiring the Machines.

"We should keep looking for the others" said Zommer.

"Hey look!" Saphron pointed to a large table with dolls. The three walked up to the table and look at the dolls, they were not just any dolls they were dolls that looked like the crew mates. There were also some that looked like the Cramoisi as well. The three were freaked out looking at them. The dolls were wool woven with buttons for eyes. "Wow. You know they look kind of cute."

"This is very strange…"

(mmmmmmmmmm-Hmmmmm-mmmmm-hmmmmmm)

The group heard a loud eerie hum. Jayden drops the doll and backs away. "OK! This is very scary now!"

"Where's that coming from?" Zoomer asked

"I don't know…but maybe we should find the others" Saphron said getting close to Jayden

"Whoa…" Jayden hugged Saphron and kept her close.

"HEY GUYS!" The three saw Rin-Rin and Jazz along with Sonic and the others. Jayden ran over to Sonic with Saphron.

"Hey Zoomer. You guys make it out ok?" Sonic asked

"Yeah…we just ended up in a large room with like…a ton of plushe dolls"

(Hmmmmmmmm-Mmmmmmmmm)

The group heard the creepy hum come out of nowhere. Mighty's and Rin-Rin's Eyes began to widen as they heard the tiny little giggle and hum.

(Eeeeee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!)

"It's like a ghost" said Cosmo

"I'm getting scared" said Jayden

"Come Jay-Jay! Man up!" said Saphron

"Oh, No! Guys we should turn back right NOW!" said Mighty

"We've gone too far. I'm not leaving without Omega." said Shadow

"The Doctor knows we're here and it doesn't look pretty" Rin-Rin said in sing-a-long tone

(Eeeeee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!)

(Mmmmmmmmmm-Mmmmmmmmm)

(La-La-La-La-La-La)

"This is getting scary let's go before it's too late!" said Mighty

"Why what's going to happen?" asked Zoomer

"The doctor will catch us and do freaky stuff to us. That mastermind has done things to me that I will never recover from!"

"Like what?" asked Jayden

"Let's just say the Doctor likes to play dress up with us mobians"

All of them walked through the laboratory. It was dark and gloomy the only thing lighting the room where the lights on the machines. Mighty was shaking in fear, keeping close to Jayden, who was marveling at all the machines in the lab. As they continued to walk deeper in the lab then they saw some pods with green liquid in them. They then saw some machines working around them.

"So, Richter never told us who the doctor is" said Amy

"You'll find out soon enough" Rin-Rin said smiling

"If this is a trap-" said Shadow

"Well, he led all of you down here. If this is a trap then you should be able to get out of here no problem. It could also be a test by the doctor and Richter. But Richter wouldn't lead you to danger"

"Then why did he take us down here?" asked Cosmo

"Because you asked him to"

"You know this is like Scooby Doo" said Jayden

"Hey yeah I'm Daphne and you can be my Fred" Saphron said as she was holding on to Jayden's arm.

"Tails can be Velma" said Jayden

"Why do I have to be the girl?" said Tails

"Because no one is as smart as you!" said Cosmo

"Oh yeah! Then Mighty can be Shaggy" said Tails

"Oh Oh Richter can be Scooby because he eats just like him!" said Saphron "And he's been captured."

"Naw, he wouldn't be Scooby" Sonic said

"Why not?" Rin-Rin asked

"Well with how things are going, I'd say he'd be showing up in a big monster costume to scare us way to hide his loot"

Everyone started laughing

(Mer-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!)

Everyone heard a creepy laughter along with an eerie song

(Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!)

(_If you go out in the woods today_)

"Wow Jazz, such a lovely singing voice" said Zoomer

"That wasn't me" said Jazz

"Oh well your…voice…is….uuhhh."

_(You in for a big surprise)_

(_If you go out in the woods today_)

"Oh, no" said Mighty as he climbed himself on Jayden's back.

_(You better go in disguise) _

"Oh Sugar sweet ice tea!" Mighty said "The Siren's Song of death!"

_(For every Chao that ever there was will gather there together because….) _

"That actually sound's catchy" said Rin-Rin.

"Yeah it is. In that crazy murderer type moves" said Tails

"How would you know Little Brother" said Sonic

"Uhhhhhhhhhh Cosmo and I may have gone to rent some horror flicks at one point."

"Hey! That was supposed to be a secret!" Cosmo said hitting him on the chest.

"Oops"

_(Today's the day the little Chao have their picnic)_

_(AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAHA-HA)_

"Alright Richter…come on out!" Shouted Sonic

"Yeah Scooby! Come out and you'll get a Scooby snack!" Jayden shouted

"Oh yeah, that's original! Why don't you give me annoying nephew and a ghost like wizard to tell me to hunt down demons why don't 'cha!" Everyone turned and saw Richter tied up in a chair next to a machine.

"Richter!" Jazz runs over and unties him. "Are you Ok?"

(AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA)

"EEEE! Yeah…but not for long! Look! This is you last warning! We got to get out before WHA!"

Everyone heard a loud "slam!" .They walked deeper in the lab and came across a cabinet to the right that had a sign. "DO NOT OPEN!" the sign read

"Tech Yeah right!" said Shadow as he tried to open the cabinet

"No don't!" said Mighty.

"I'd listen to him if I were you" Everyone turned and saw a blue metallic hedgehog. He looks at them with his glowing red eyes, and looks directly at Sonic. His arm turns into an arm cannon and he starts shooting at Sonic. Sonic Jumps out of the way and jumps at the hedgehog. The hedgehog locks on to Sonic and keeps firing his guns at Sonic.

"What are you?" Sonic got a good look at the hedgehog. He looked a lot like him only a lighter shade of blue, he also had a metallic arm with a robotic eye with black sacra, and his eyes were blue instead of green. He also had some metal parts in his head hooked to some wire. He kept firing his guns at Sonic, but Sonic dodged every last shot getting closer and closer by bouncing off the machines.

"Terminate Sonic the hedgehog" Said the metallic hedgehog. The hedgehog also fired missiles from his back; Sonic grabs one and wait for the other three to come at him, and jumped in the air throwing the missile in his hand at the others blowing them up. Sonic looked at the hedgehog and speed dashed at him, while the hedgehog keeps firing.

"Malcolm! Stand down!" Shouted Richter. The hedgehog lets out a gasp and stops firing. He shakes his head as his arm returns back to normal. Sonic stoped in the middle of a speed dash and looked at the hedgehog shaking his head. "Oh…man…I've got to get those sensors fixed….Uhh..yeah…sorry about that hedgehog"

"YOU!" Shadow pinned Richter to the wall while creating a ball of energy out of his hand. "You have 5 seconds to explain what's going on!"

Richter looked off screen. "Well…that's a bit of an unexpected twist. And for the record, who gives a person five seconds to talk?"

"TALK!" Shadow threatened

"OK OK! If you want to know…."

The closet door next to them opened, and a human body came out and fell to the ground with a thud.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed everyone but Shadow, Rin-Rin and Malcolm.

Sonic was hugging Amy, Tails was hugging Cosmo, Saphron was grabbing Jayden, Rin-Rin was looking the other way and not paying attention, Mighty was holding on to Jayden even more, Zoomer and Jazz where holding on to each other too., and Shadow was just looking at the body. The body had long purple hair and a black bow on top. She also had on a blue tank top with dark blue skirt with blue pants and no shoes. She also had furry lavender bracelets on her wrist and ankles.

"This Is NOTHING like Scooby Doo!" said Jayden

"What kind of sick thing are you trying to pull, Richter!" said Amy

"Talk about having a skeleton in the closet!" said Sonic

Shadow got a closer look at the body, while still holding Richter "No Shadow! Don't go near it!" said Mighty.

As Shadow got closer, the human's eyes shot open which made Shadow flinch.

"Whoa!" He took a few steps back, still holding on to Richter and holding him slightly tighter now.

"Aww, sacred of a little body?" said Sonic

"Shut up faker!" said Shadow

(Hmmmmmmmmm-Hmmmmmmmm)

They heard the eerie hum again and heard it come from the body. The body then got up and stood up.

"AHHHH IT"S ALIVE!" said Tails

The head was looking down. A chill when down everyone's spine when her head quickly looked up at all of them. She had one eye that was blue while the other one was green and she had pale skin. She looked and smiled at the trembling group. The thing that was really freaky was the metallic arm she had and the metallic long tail coming out of her lower back

(Ahhhhhhhh….) She sighed slowly

"Guys….don't…move…..one…limb…" said Mighty

The girl crawled around the group like a little puppy her tail was wagging around slowly and softly.

(oooooooo Ha-ha-ha-ha) she laughed.

She crawled around and was sniffing them. The others were just standing still, as she was sniffing them like a dog. Looking under Sonic's arms and feeling around him, Amy would be mad if she wasn't creped out.

(Sniff-Sniff-Sniff-Sniff Ahhhhhhhhhhhh)

She them crawled to Cosmo and Tails feeling around Cosmo's body and touching Tails' well tails. She then looked at Jazz and Zoomer and sniffed around them. Then she crawled over to Saphron and Jayden. She looked at Saphron, who looked a lot like her. She then looked a Mighty how was behind them. She smiled lustfully and crawled over to him and slid her cold metallic tail around him. Mighty was shivering in both fear and from the cold metal of her tail.

"Rich-!" Jazz Shouted

"Shhhh keep it down." he said "She responds to movement"

She then turned to Richter and then looked at Shadow with narrow eyes and sharp fanged grin. Richter looked at her with a little worried face. She quickly stood up and ran over to Shadow but then falls on the ground. Shadow quirked his eye brow and walked closer to the girl on the ground. The girl quickly lifts her head and smiled devilishly. Little that he knew it Shadow felt a sharp pain in his arm. He saw a long sharp spike that was attached to the metallic tail attached to the girl.

"UHN! What?" Shadow wondered as he fell to the ground looking at the girl smile. Suddenly Shadow started chuckling, and then that chuckle turned into a laugh, and finally that laugh turned into a mad cackle. Everyone was shocked seeing Shadow rolling on the ground laughing.

"HEY!" Tails ran over to the girl but the girl then stings Tails with her tail making him laugh uncontrollably. "HA HA! It's…like….It's like…..there's something tickling…every part of my body!"

"Tails!" Sonic grits his teeth and runs over to try and help him.

"MMMMMMM!" The girl growled pointed her tail at Sonic, making him back away.

"How dare you!" Cosmo walks up to Tails who was still laughing.

The girl looked at Sonic who took another step back and back at Richter. She smiled and hugged him. "Daddy….?" She said happily.

"Hello" Richter laughed.

"Why did you bring these meanies down here, the ones who hurt daddy…"

"Well, they wanted to see Omega" Richter said innocently Shadow and Tails were still laughing uncontrollably. "Baby girl…could you do make them stop doing that?"

"But...they hurt daddy...the black and blue ones are mean! The Yellow one and green one too! But the purple one was nice...Alice likes her. But why won't the others go away and leave Daddy alone?"

"They didn't mean to, baby. Now why don't you make them stop laughing, please?"

The girl narrowed her eyes at Sonic and looked down at the two who were laughing. She crossed her arms and making a slight pout. "Fine…but only because daddy asked nicely" She poked the two with the spike at the end of her tail. Shadow and Tails were slowly calming down until they finally stopped.

"Pant* *Pant* *pant*" Shadow was panting catching his breath.

"Ohhh…" Tails was rubbing his head "Man…what was that?"

"Alice is going to go play now, Alice is sorry for what she did….now just go away" said the girl as she walked deeper in to the lab.

"Hey get back here!" said Shadow

They all ran in the dark and at the end was a clearing of the lab their where tables of chemistry sets and test tubes. Shadow sees someone charging in the corner. He jumps in shock as he saw a Black and Crimson robot with big arms and red eyes. It was Omega right in front of him alive and well.

The girl Smiled and looked back at the group. "So, you're looking for that bot-bot, eh?" she asked

"Yes…we are" Shadow said a little nervous.

"We also want to know where you're hiding doctor Eggman!" Sonic blurted out.

"WHAT?" The girl uses her Tail to grab Sonic and pull him to her. "You know where Dr. Eggman Nega is? Tell her! Tell Alice!"

"Whoa...Why…I thought he was here"

"Heck No! Alice hates Dr. Eggman Nega! Evil-Evil man!" she walks over to the table and grabs two peeled boiled eggs. "If he were ever here, Alice would gash out his eye balls" Everyone groaned in disgust seeing her crush the eggs with her hands. "and spread them on toast and make him eat it! Then, she would open up that egg-shaped head of his and take his brain and use it to play volleyball! And after that, she would open up his chest and pull out his artery cloggy heart to find a cure for heart cancer! And finally, she would RIP his skin and hang it on Alice's…"

"ALICE!" Richter walks over and covers her mouth. "Do keep in mind of the maturity level or this story. There are kids looking at this!"

"Sorry.." said the girl

"She scares me" said Jayden

"No kidding" Saphron agreed.

"Wow….that's some serious hate…." Sonic walks up to the girl. "We're not looking for Eggman Nega….just Eggman"

"Oh….well you won't find him here"

"What? " Shadow asked

"Then…where is this doctor Richter was talking about?" asked Tails

"(Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee) The girl laughed.

"What's so funny?" said Jayden

"Alice likes you! You are funny, all of you..." said the girl

"This isn't funny, we need to know where the doctor is and what he's up to" said Cosmo

"Hee-hee-hee. If you want to know what the doctor is up to just ask Alice" said the girl." *giggle* "She then points her finger to herself "Alice is Alice. The Doctor is Alice and Alice is the Doctor."

"HUH?" said the Cramoisi

"Cromons, Alice IS the doctor I was talking about." said Richter

"Daddy, why did you come through the Hot Shelter? You could have just used the front door." Alice pointed to the door in the corner.

"Everyone looked at the door. Then looked back at Richer with narrow eyes,

"You mean, we could have just used the Front Door?" shouted Shadow

"And you had us going through the hot steaming engine?" asked Amy

"What? I'd though it would be fun!" said Richter

"Wow Richter….after all these ears you never cease to amaze me." said Malcolm. "Always making sure people are in top notch shape."

"Shadow is good to see you again. Things have been…dull with without you. How are things with Darcy and the others?" Omega asked

"Omega… there fine how have you been?" said Shadow

"This one has been treating me with care, since that day in Soleanna. Richter has taken us in after defeating the cobalt shroud." 

"Ohm-Ohm likes coming down here through the hot shelter to train and coming here to help Alice." Alice said

"Ohm-Ohm? Uhhhh Richter?" Sonic looks back at Richter.

"Cambones, these are my robiean crew members other than Jem and Nai." Richter pointed to the Metallic hedgehog "This is EC 003 Xcinos, but we call him Malcolm. He is blue moon's ace pursuer"

"What's up" said Malcolm making Sonic's pose. Malcolm walked to Sonic and got a good look at him. "Yeah..heh heh…didn't mean to go all psycho on you just now….I was made by Eggman Nega…and some of my original programing must have triggered when I saw you."

"But don't worry, Malcolm won't do it again, I promise you!" Richter said "and if he does...I'll pound him into the dirt" Richter gave him a playful punch.

"But one of these days, I want to race you to see who's the best there is" Malcolm said smiling. "Will just see if one of us truly is the fastest thing alive"

"You're on!" Sonic said smiling

"Just like that you forgave him, and you trust him? What's wrong with you?" Shadow asked

"it's not like he can kill me anymore, anyway...plus you know I can't say no to a challenge"

"That's my Sonic" Amy smiled

"And this is our physicist, scientist, mechanic, and Technical genus. Alice Angn Kintobor" Richter introduced.

"Kintobor?" asked Saphron

"Alice is sorry for what she did…even though some of you were mean to daddy, but anyone who hate's Eggman Nega as much as Alice, can't be all bad." She lets out a big yawn. "Alice is bored. Alice wants to play with Mighty again!"

"NO! Get away from me!"

Alice used her tail to grab Mighty and hug him like a doll "Alice's Dolly came back to see her!"

"I'm….not….your….dolly!" Mighty did his best to break free

"Is this the horned thing she does to you" asked Sonic

"Yes! She's been experimenting on me and the rest of the chaotix!"

"Alice makes sure that you all get an antidote to restore anything that may have happened to you. Alice isn't stupid."

"All those tricks…were done by you?"

"Absolutely! Alice wanted to test you all…and also for payback for what you did to daddy"

"The girls a sweetheart but she's a little wacky. That's what the Robiean Empire does to ya. Have you felt her hugs? It's like you are being raped by anaconda." said Richter.

"Alice was actually one of the first members of the Dusk raiders" said Rin-Rin "She also the one who makes our gears. She's the one who made your gear, Jazz."

"Really? Thank you Alice" said Jazz

Alice looks at Jazz and smiles. "Alice like's Jazz-Jazz. She wasn't mean like the others. Welcome to the dusk raiders!"

"Yes welcome aboard, kid" said Malcolm

"Alice likes Cram-Cram's too. You have fangs just like Alice. She has also chose to help you, if Daddy trust them then so does she…as long as you don't hurt him anymore"

"You mean the Cramoisi Right?" asked Cosmo

"That's what Alice said Mo-Mo"

"Mo-Mo?"

"Yeah, Alice likes to nickname people." Richter said happly

"We're sorry Alice" Amy said kindly. "We won't hurt him again"

"Promise?" Alice asked in a insuring tone.

"Promise!" Amy said in a assuring tone, and shaking Alice's hand.

"So crozones, you got your pal back, let's go to the main deck and hang out until we get you home." said Richter

"Daddy….. Alice doesn't want to go up there…."

"If you come with us I'll make you some of that stew you like"

Alice face beamed up and she ran in to Richter's arms. "Ok!"

"Let's go!"

Outside the lab, everyone was walking down the hallway Richter was still carrying Alice to the main room.

"So Alice how old are you?" asked Saphron

"Alice is 7+6"

"What?"

"She's thirteen" said Tails

"So….do you and Richter have a relationship?" asked Amy

"Rich-Rich is like Alice's Daddy. Her new daddy after old one messed with Alice and made her a monster"

"Who?" asked Jayden

"Alice doesn't want to talk about it"

"So you were also the one who was singing and humming and giggling?" asked Tails

"(Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee) Alice was just joking she loves to play around"

"Alice is sorry daddy, for what she did to shad-shad and Ta-Ta"

"No, No it's ok...you didn't really hurt me" said Tails

"Yeah…you were just kidding" Shadow said kindly

"Why are you acting so kind to her, Shadow?" Sonic chuckled

"None of your business, faker" Shadow looked away

They all approached the elevator, and went up to the main deck. This was one of the ones that went in two directions. When they reached the floor they all exited the elevator and went into the large dome room. Ty Rouge, Knuckles, Julie and Zeke where watching TV. Then they saw Richter and the others.

"Omega! You're alive!" said Rouge coming up to hug him.

"Did you expect anything different from me?"

"Oh but I still missed you though. You're our brother, right Shadow?"

"Without a doubt" said Shadow "Welcome back Brother"

"Wait, Omega's a Krispy-Kreame too?" (No pun intended)

"Yes. He's a Hybrid but unlike the others he can go in to sun light and doesn't drink blood" said Rouge

"Hello Mr. Richter, how are you?" asked Zeke "And who is this girl with you?" Alice looks at Zeke and giggles.

"Just call me Richter, boy. This is Alice" Richter introduced

"Heh looks like some you got out of the mad cyborg asylum" said Ty "What's with her? Those fangs those metal limbs and what's with those eyes? She looks like an old messed up doll"

"Oh I wish he hadn't said that…."

Alice had a mad mark on her forehead. "How…dare...you" She jumped of Richter and pinned Ty to the wall; her metal arm turned into a large crab like claw, and she moves it around Ty's neck. Ty Screamed as he saw two red beams come out of Alice's eyes and shot right between his hair burring the wall.

"WWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ty screamed

"She...has…Laser beam eyes?" Tails asked

"WHAAAAAAAAAA"

"And a crab claw?" Amy added

"WHAAAAAAA!"

"Cool!" Jayden admired.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Alice is sorry Alice did not hear you what did you say?" She said Smiling with her pearly white fangs.

"WHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Could someone please, please just him up? He's very loud!" Richter said covering his ears. Ty stops screaming to catch his breath.

"Uhhhh….Uhhhhh I….I…. uhhhhhhhhh" Ty had all kinds of sweat drops on the back of his head. He was hyperventilating. "Ok...Ok…I'm sorry….please…don't burn me…"

"One rule about Alice: Get her mad you'll be sorry" said Richter

"YEAH! Finally someone to put this little prick in his place!" said Tawny flying down. "I like this girl already"

"Hi! What's your name?" Alice asked

"I'm Tawny, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Ty"

"QUEIT YOU!" Alice was slowly closing her claw and stopping it.

"WHOO I LOVE THAT! What's your name?"

"Alice"

_Is it just me or is Alice is kind of cute when she's mad? _Thought Ty. Ty looks at Alice, he did see a charm in her, it was hard to describe, but as he was looking at her, he felt his heart racing not because of him being scared to death, but…something else. "Why…why do I feel this way?"

"Well hee hee hee…lesson learned Ty, don't mess with Alice. Well as fun as this is, I think we should…"

"Captain" said Mercury "Think you should see this. A Robot came over and told me to give this to you."

Richter looked at the device, his eyes widen as he saw it. He then put it down and then it started to float it then showed a holographic image of a tall man with a bald head and a big mustache.

"*Gasp* It can't Be! Eggman?" said Cosmo "What's going on" said Silver and Blaze coming to the group their eyes widen as they saw the hologram.

"I thought Eggman was dead!" said Rouge

(GAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA) Richter my old friend, how are you?" said the hologram. Richter's eyes were narrowed as he saw the man. "I see Nazo hasn't done his job of bringing you to me. It's too bad though because that power of yours was a great loss and you still have my stolen ship, but no matter. I have something of yours!"

"The man showed a person on his screen; was a Light Brown Raccoon with a green dress and little hair braids and brown. Richter's Eyes widen as she saw the raccoon. She had the same tattoos on her arm as he did making her an Orange sun.

"Isn't that Marine?" asked Blaze

"He's got Marine!" said Nai "Richter! We got to save her!"

"Dang Right we will!" said Richter

"How is Eggman alive? Mother killed him" said Cosmo

"That's not Eggman" said Silver

"Well Yes and No" said Blaze "He's Eggman's counterpart from another dimension where I come from.

"Well Richter, I going to search for the Eggman in this world! I'm at is old base so I figured why not play a little game with my old friend. If you want your Friend back meet me at the White Acropolis. Don't be late! (GYA-HA-HA-HA-HA-OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! OHH-OH-HO-HO-HO *cough* *cough* *cough*

"That laugh…never gets old" said Soinc

The hologram disappeared Richter looked at then turned around. Alice grabbed the machine and crunched it with her large claw, growling like a dog looking at the pieces.

"What do you want to do?" Mercury asked Richter

"We going to the White Acropolis!" he said as he walked out the door. But the door opened up with him looking back. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh Where IS the White Acropolis?" asked Richter. The whole room's atmosphere tuned purple with purple lines after that.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME you a Captain for Pete's Sake!" said Amy.

"Well I didn't know being a captain meant being the all Seeing Eye!" said Richter

"Ahem, Maybe I should tell you" said Malcolm "The White Acropolis is north of Soleanna, near the mountain Region.

"Ahh…. Soleanna where I save your life eh Omega? Good times GOOOOOOD times….." said Richter patting Omega on his chest. "Well let's see who wants to come with me?"

"My Brothers and Sisters will have to stay here" said Sonic.

"Right, the whole sunlight thing Well Malcolm Why don't you come, it can make up for you not joining us in Spagoinia"

"Can I help it if my bod needs constant repairs?" Malcolm starts walking out the door."

"Jazz...feel like going to the artic? I'd go but…." Nai looked at his arm which showed a small computer gadget. On the gadget it had a red bright light. "My battery is running low…do you think you can cover for me?"

"Sure!" said Jazz "No problem!

"Why are you so concern about Marine, Nai?" Jem asked

"Uhh…no reason! Heh heh…" Nai had a red face and sweat beads on his forehead

"I'm coming too! I'm from the artic. I was born for this!" said Rin-Rin

"Alright you two let's go!" Richter said with his fist up.

"Go where?" said Rin-Rin

"Just come on!"

Richer Malcolm, Jazz and Rin-Rin went out the door. When they were outside they all brought out there gears and took off. Malcolm had speed shoes that were blue and white. They were called Blue Renegade.

Mercury walked over to the intercom and pressed the button. "Captain Chrome, Richter set a course for the White Acropolis North of Soleanna." said Chrome

"What's the Situation?" asked Chrome through the Intercom

"It's Naga. He has retuned, and he has a crew member."

"Undersrtood"

_**Two reunited lovers**_

Some Where else on board the ship Dwayne was sitting in a bed in a room. Scarlet came in with a cup of blood.

"Here." said Scarlet

"Thank you" he said as he drank it.

"So how have you been, I mean how is everyone doing in your gang?"

"They're dead" Dwayne said with no remorse.

"Oh my! What happened?"

"Scar, you have information of the most notorious of the Criminal lord's right?"

"Of course, the mainframe has all the info of all the active Criminal lords. Don't you ever get tired of your job? Why can't we ever just relax and enjoy ourselves?"

Dwayne scoffs "we have been through this, Scarlet" Dwayne stood up and walked around the room, turning away from her. "I'm a dangerous person, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"So why don't you bite me and make me like you?" she asked

"You would be enduring the same pain I am."

Scarlet walked up to Dwayne and hugged him.

"But I want to feel your pain and sorrows. You know how long we have been together. There is no one I would rather be with other than you"

Scarlet I…."

"Shh…. please don't say anything"

Scarlet Kissed Dwayne on the lips. Dwayne felt like pulling away because of his mixed feelings but he was too intoxicated by the soft warm feeling of Scarlet's kiss. He was a vampire, werehog who cares for the one he loved but cares for her safety more.

_**Into the snow**_

Richter and his group were en route to the Mountain region.

"Cho-Cho-Choa-Cho!" Quinn was flying at immense speed to Richter and hoped on his head

"Quinn? Alright since you're here I guess WE have a rescue mission" said Richter.

"We are just few minutes to the Acropolis" said Malcolm

As they landed top of a mountain, Rin-Rin hopped off her board and fell back and moved her arms and legs. "Ahhhhhh, just like home! ". She said "but it's normally colder"

"OK the have to cross the clearing to get to the base" said Malcolm

"Alright you and Rin-Rin make a clearing through the path while Jazz and I find the entrance of the base." said Richter

"Aye-Aye Captain!" said the Three.

_**White Acropolis act 1 ~the Snowy Peak~ (Malcolm and Rin-Rin) **_

Malcolm and Rin-Rin speed of through the valley of snow with their gears. Rin-Rin jumped up the slopes and was doing tricks with Malcolm.

"YAAAHOOO! Shouted Malcolm in the air

"Alright!" Rin-Rin cheered

While they were riding through the slopes they came across some floating Eggbots.

"Heh heh some fun" said Malcolm as he fired some shots from his arm cannon, and blew some of them up.

"Vystrel l'da!" Rin-Rin shot some arrows destroying more bots in their path.

"That technique is going to be our way to success" said Malcolm.

"Thanks Oh look out!"

Malcolm saw some bots flying his way he locked on using his metallic eyes and fired homing missiles from his back. "Mmm-hmm to easy!"

They were rushing down the mountain on their gears "Wow! We don't have mountains like this back home. They are so rocky!" said Rin-Rin

"I can see the base from here" said Malcolm

They continued to ride through the snowy slops and came across a downhill slope. The base was just ahead; suddenly they heard a loud boom. They turned around and saw a giant snow ball rolling down the hill.

Yikes!" said Rin-Rin

They flew down as fast as they could to escape the snowball. Thankful they made it to the end the base was just up ahead as the reached it they saw one last slope to jump off of. They both crouched down and jumped of the slope. Rin-Rin did a back flip while spinning her board with her feet. Malcolm did some summersaults followed by a pose. They both reached a large door and Jazz and Richter weren't too far behind.

_White Acropolis act 1 (Malcolm and Rin-Rin) act cleared _

_**Malcolm jumped off his gear and did a back flip while turning around putting his index finger up looking behind him. Rin-RIn spins around as two shining stars on her bow were shining. Malcolm; That was tight! Rin-Rin: That's how a hunter's job get's done!**_

_**White Acropolis act 2 ~the base~ (Richter and Jazz) **_

"Ok, now we have to find the entrance to the base" said Richter

"Right behind you!" said Jazz

Richter opened the door and saw the inner mountain. He then started to lift himself with a rock from the ground.

"Come on Jazz. Hop on!"

"Ok"

They both started to float above the large canyon. "So Jazz, have you talked to that black conzebon hedgehog" asked Richter

"(Giggle) uhh yeah, we talked a little." Jazz was twiddling her thumbs while sitting with her legs crossed.

"You know if you want to, you can become a Conzmon and be him I won't mind I can get used to it"

Jazz gasped then started to blush a little. You…you wouldn't be mad…even if I was a dusk raider already?

"Nah, we'll always be friends, no matter what, right?"

Jazz giggled and looked at Richter. "Yeah, definitely!"

"So are you going to ask him out because I can arrange a lovely date night at the-" "SWEET NELLY INCOMING!"

A large snowball came hurdling through the air and nearly hit the floating rock. Richter flew faster close to the ground. They both reached the end of the canyon and opened the blocking door. They both ran cross the path way down to the base when they reached the inner part of the mountain they saw the base and a whole mess of guards. Richter summoned two hammers in his hand. Jazz tried to summon her sword, but she felt her body instantly freezing, and was shivering roughly.

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Richter said stopping her. "Amateur move there, kid. A plant user like you will have a rough time summoning plants in this weather, but that was probably my fault for even letting you tag along."

"So what should I do?" Jazz looks down in discouragement

"Hey, hey hey…don't be so down…" Richter looks at the robots hovering around. "Good, they haven't detected us yet. Jazz it's time for your first lesson in the school of elemental user." Richter looks off screen. "Little empty on names are we?" Jazz giggled at Richter. "Now...first off do you know the contents of a plant?"

"Mostly water" Jazz answered "The rest of it is the minerals that build up the plant."

"Exactly! You see plant makes a very good element, because it contains contents of not only water but earth as well, a compromise if you will. Not only does earth and water relate to each other in the elemental sense, but also…" Richter moves his hands around the air and summons a hammer. "…the way they travel. You see…other than the large hammer you've seen me with, I summon my other hammers using the dust particles that float in the air, but in order for you to do it, you need to feel both the earth and water particles that float in the air."

"Ok" Jazz took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Everything around her became black as she had her eyes closed little gray and blue specks were hovering around her. She slowly moves her hands around collecting some of the specks, then her hands start to glow green ; she finally opened her eyes and saw her leaf sword in her hand, with the very same look as it always had. She smiled at her achievement and looked at Richter who smiled back and gave her a pat on the back.

"Good job! Now because of this, you will need to rely on that sword of yours alone and no plants from the ground. So, ready to show them nothing can compare to power of earth, plant and fire?" asked Richter

"Yeah!" Jazz said as her blade caught on fire.

"You got to tell me how you're able to light that fire without getting burned"

Jazz stops for a minute to think. "You know…I'm not sure…"

"Well we'll find out. Come on!"

They both ran to the group of bots and started to attack. Richter Jumped and made rocks come up from the ground and threw them at the robots. Jazz came running at the bots and sliced them with her fire-vine sword. They destroyed ten bots in one blow. Richter then threw his fire hammers at the Robots. "Feel the heat! Pyro Meteor!" As the hammers hit the bots it started a fire and burned a group of them. Richter then lifted his leg and slammed his ankle on the ground. "Crumble beneath! SEISMIC SLAM!" Twenty robots we lifted from the ground, Richter then ran to the bots and jumped to the robots and smashed every last one of them.

"If I can summon just a sword from the air, I wonder…."Jazz then closed her eyes and then focused all her energy in the air. Out of nowhere all these small vines came out of thin air, and wrapped about 10 of the robots. She used her hands to control them, and clenched her fist causing the bots to be crushed. She then ran with her sword in hand and slashed the remaining robots with a burning crescent.

"Man…" Richter was too lost for words "That was so awesome"

"You were awesome too! I bet you could move this mountain if you wanted to" said Jazz

"Well there's the entrance lets go" _"That was Incredible"_ said Richter, as the two of them where walking over the entrance. He looks at her with a dumbfounded expression he then smiles as he was looking at her. _"Amazing! She was not only able to summon a sword from the air particles but also was able to make a small botanical effect in such cold weather and manifest plants! Man…is she really this good? It may have been a small step, but still to master that technique so quickly…this girl…could she be…" _

"Something the matter, Richter?" Jazz asked

"Oh! No it's nothing! I'll worry about it later"

They then ran to the entrance and saw the machine controlling all the robots. Richter smashed the machine multiple times before it blew up.

_**White Acropolis Act 2 (Richter and Jazz) Act Cleared!**_

_**Jazz spins around her sword making a small fiery tornado. Richter spins his hammer while turning it back into a small stone Jazz: Vines are strong even in cold weather!**_ _**Richter: Hah-Hah Not even the cold can freeze me or the Earth! **_

_**The last Dusk Raider**_

The four of them arrived at the gate. Richter opened the door and saw a large gray room at the end was a tall man a red and black suit. He had on blue sunglasses and goggles. He had a big white moustache across his face. He was grinning at the four as they came in. Up on the wall was his captive Marine tied up on the wall. "Hello Richter! Come to pick up your little mouse?" said Eggman Nega.

"Hand her over Naga!" said Richter

"Certainly, but before you go can you be a dear and take William out for me?"

"William?" Richter scratches his head Naga clapped his hands then a large door opened. On the other side was a giant mechanical crawling beast with four legs a large tail and two large horns. "Oh...that's William"

"That Thing's huge!" said Rin-Rin

"I didn't find what I was looking for so I will just let you guys get acquainted." said Naga as got in his Eggmoible and took off. "Hast-ila Bye-Bye suckers!"

"Get back here you scrap heap !" said Richter running after him but then saw the robot getting ready to attack. "Jazz let's take care of this one. Rin-Rin you and Malcolm get Marine out of here."

"Right!" said the two as they ran off'

((((((((Boss fight: Egg Ram)))))))))))

"This thing looks like a little Billy goat!" said Richter

"Let's send him home!" said Jazz

The robot came running after the two, but they both move out of the way, and the robot rammed in to the wall. It turned around and charged at the Richter. Richter then ran in front of it, and jumped on its back, ran across it's back. add then jumped to the floor, as it rammed into the wall again.

"Quinn….FETCH!"

"CHOAAAAAAA!"

Richter threw Quinn at the Ram and Quinn knocked it to the ground. The ram got up using its tail it charged at Quinn, and then Quinn smiled and flies over to the the ram's side and shoved it back to the wall with his feet .

"That's is one strong Chao!" said Jazz as Quinn flew back to Richter

(Choa Chao Choa Choa Cho) Quinn laughed

"Tell me about it this guy is weak sauce" said Richter

The Ram came charged at Richter again Richter ran in front of it. The ram lowered his horns, and then Richter grabbed it by the horns and brought it to a halt. Richter then picked it up and spun around with the Ram in the air.

"HUUUNNNN UP…..YOU…GO!"

Richter threw it up the dome ceiling. Jazz then used her sword to do a burning crescent that went through the Ram then blew it up.

"YES!" shouted Jazz.

"And that's how you do It." said Richter

(((((Boss Defeated))))))__

_**Jazz; I just keep getting better and better!**_

_**Richter: Quinn you were awesome! **_

Rin-Rin and Malcolm jumped up the platform and untied Marine. "Are you Ok Marine?" asked Rin-Rin

"WHOO! Finally! Boy am I glad to see ya!"Marine cheered "Man! That was an epic battle!"

"What happened to you? It's been days since you last contacted us" Malcolm asked

"Yeah..heh heh..sorry thing is….i was looking for info on these disappearances of multiple low rank criminal lords apparently there's someone who's been going around and destroying them."

"Yeah! It was us!" Richter said walking up to the group. "We've been the ones killing them off"

"Oh I would have known if it was you, captain" Marine shook her head. "Something else has been happing to then."

"Do you have any leads?" Rin-Rin asked

"No…when it seemed like I was getting closer to figuring it out, Nega captured me and locked me away."

"Did he do anything to you?" Richter asked

"No...he just wanted to find you, Richter? It seems like he really has a thing for you. Why is it he's always after you?"

Richter looked away from Marine and all around the base. "I…I wouldn't know….guess he just loves this face too much" he chuckled "but let's not worry about that now. What's important is that it's good to see you alive."

"Ahh No worries. Thanks for saving me" said Marine. She then turns her head over to Jazz "Oi! Captain, who's this,?"

"Meet our newest member Jazz she's a fieldworker, with a sword and the power of plant and pyro." said Rin-Rin" and she's an awesome field worker too"

"Pleasure to meet ya Jazz! I'm Marine the Raccoon. Marine then looked at Jazz's eye and arm. "OI you're an Orange sun like me! Are you learning under Richter too?"

"Um Yeah….you're learning under him too?"

"Yup! She's been learning under me for about six months now" Richter stated

"This is so cool! We have another girl on our team! Let's be great friends!"

"Ok!" Jazz said smiling

"Captain did you take care of that fat bear Grapple?"

"I'll have Chrome show you his claw" said Richter

"Sweet! Ya beat him eh?"

"Yup let's get back to ship it should be here now. Do you still have your board?

Marine took out a gear disk and set it on the ground and reviled a board gear that was tan on one side and sky blue on the other with seashells on it. "This is my gear Ocean Breeze." said Marine

_**Soleanna or bust!**_

When they all got back on the ship Richter told everyone about what they saw. That Eggman Naga is in this world and causing trouble. Marine then discovered the changes that Sonic and Blaze went through.

"So Eggman Nega is back." said Silver.

"And he's also aware that the Eggman of this world is dead and he knows who killed him." said Malcolm.

"Sonic it's been so long haw have you and Tails been uhhh doing? You guys look so dark." said Marine "Richter told me you were…..comicom?"

"Cramoisi Vampire" said Blaze

"Wow! So you bite people and fly everywhere?"

"Only during the night" said Tails

"So what have you been up to? How did you become a dusk raider?" asked Sonic

"Richter came to my island and was looking for treasure when he found me. So we talked about how he went around and going on a whole lot of adventures. Then I asked him if I could join his crew." He smiled and gave me a shot and after that I became a Dusk Raider. I picked Orange Sun because it reminds me of home." Marine Explained

"And! It just so happens she has a hidden power inside her that she has been learning to master under my vision" Richter added "Which she has been learning well I might add…but she still has a ways to go"

"Richter" Chrome walked up to Richter" Have you heard of a place Kingdom Valley?

"The ancient castle city where the first king of Soleanna ruled. Yes. Why?"

"That's where the Cramoisi told me where they lived and our next destination"

"Were going back to see mother?" asked Tails

"Yes finally"

"Mother? Ah the Queen eh?" asked Richter "Well were on the same side. I think it's time I meet you're queen Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Man this guy's had too much sugar." said Shadow

"Does he always act like this?" asked Rouge

"I recommend you not be here when we run out of Ice Cream" said Mercury

"What happens when you do?" asked Amy.

"You don't want to know"

A few moments later Alice came crawling in the bridge with Chrome Richter and Jayden, who was admiring the control room features. Chrome was steering the ship, and Richter was standing next to him looking at out the window. Alice came up to Richter and hugged him.

"Where are we going Daddy" she asked

"Soleanna, we've got some things to work out there." said Richter

"So how long have you had this ship?" asked Jayden.

"7 years" said Chrome

"So it can travel in water too?"

"Yup" said Richter

"What about space."

"Questions, Questions, Questions! Too many Questions!" said Alice as she grabbed Jayden with her metal tail.

"AAAHHHH!"

"Jay-Jay, why don't you go see saph-saph?"

"Alice, put him down. Cut him some slack. I remember a human genius who love tech just like him." said Richter.

"Maybe Alice should do something for the Cram-Cram's, she can use Jay-Jay as a guinea pig. (Hee-Hee-Hee!)

Alice crawled out of the room with Jayden in her tail

"Wait what Mr. Richter don't let her take me Please!" Jayden said being pulled away

"But, you won't get hurt you should be fine." Richter said without worry.

"Wait! No I !"

"Come on Jay-Jay let's go back to the lab so Alice can study you!" Both of them left the room.

"You sure you shouldn't do something? This is Alice we are talking about." said Chrome

"Oh I sure Alice just wants to play tea party or something.

"If you say so"

(((((((((((((((TBC))))))))))))))))))))))))

IT looks like Grapple was the least of their worries Eggman Nega's here. And just what is Alice cooking up this just keeps getting better and better

I am willing to bet allele my games you probably thought that when Richter was talking about the Doctor he was talking about Eggman Right? Right? Admit it! You thought ADMIT IT! On you review

Malcolm; Darcy and Zerach King and Queen of the Darkdwellers Richter and Chrome; the two captains of the dusk raiders meeting together in one room. Man, I wonder how things will turn out, if things get iffy I may have to react to my old programing. And what is going down in Solianna since the incident? Richter goes out on his own and starts to find something that may change his life forever.

Next Time! Mysteries in the city of Water

Malcolm: Wow, of all the things I've seen how Richter reacts…..

Alice's facts

Alice was sitting in her lab playing with her slinky. She looks at the screen. "HELLO PEOPLE!" She said getting out of her chair. "Welcome to Alice's facts! I'm Alice...and here are my facts! Today's facts; elements. Now can anyone tell me what elements are? Wait! Don't tell Alice because she will tell you. In the book there are twelve elements the reader should be aware of? Does it seem like a lot? Well compared to the periodic table, nopey nopy nope! Not much at all." Alice giggled as she wrote on the chalk board. These are the twelve elements.

Earth, water, wind, fire, ice, lighting, plant, steel, gravity, sound, light, and darkness!

"Too much to keep up? NEVER! But if it is, then just watch what is on the book. *smile* pay attention now you saw characters like Jazz-Jazz and my daddy preform what you call elemental using. This talent is pretty cool! You see…how it's done is the all the tiny-tiny-tiny-tiny-tiny bits of matter that are in everything! But most people are connected to a certain kind of matter…like my daddy for example he is connected to the earth matter, Chro-Chro (chrome) he is connected to the to the gravity of the whole planet; some say because of that he can control everything...but that's not true! Controlling gravity doesn't mean you are like gravity, it just means you can control the gravity around you; big difference. Alice can go on and on and on about describing the elements…but Alice is pressed for time….moving on!"

Alice ran over to her table. "Now what you saw Jazz-Jazz did, is something that is done very rarely in elemental using. For you see as what daddy described is that he summons his hammers using all the little particles of dust and dirt in the air. How daddy is able to summon hammers normaly is making a hammer from rock and morphing it into a iron-like structure thus creating a hammer; it's a very concentrated and tricky move to master, because daddy uses the heat braclets, design by yours truly to heat up the particles in the air and use them to create hammers.. Jazz-Jazz is a plant user so she uses not only the earth particles but also the water particles as well. But what was the most surprising part was for her to actually make plants grow in the air! Wondering how that's possible? Well, let Alice explain; Jazz-Jazz is known to use fire which Alice is still trying to find out how. And with that being said, what does that tell you?

"Uhhhh…" Richter was scratching his head "she was uhhhh I don't know"

"Silly daddy! It means she was moving the water, earth, AND heat particles in the air, which in cold weather is almost imposable to achieve, so by using the dirt particles in the air, and fusing them with the water particles, and heating them with the heat particles, she was able to make her very own photosynthetic phenomenon; thus creating plants!"

"Ohh…that is like…. so cool, now why don't we show the readers how we like to.."

"Richter!" chrome shouted "we've got a ship load of Cramoisi to drive back home and we don't have time to be messing with this!"

"But but…"

"Richter! Let's go!" Chrome pulled Richter's dreed out of the lab. "Sorry folks that's all the time we have"

"What?" Alice said surprised "but..but Alice still has some theories and some scientific analyses she wrote….*sigh*….oh well…that's it for Alice's facts…..see ya next time!"


	7. Mysteries in the City of Water

This is getting epic! Just like I said, one hot chapter with everything on it.

All sega characters are SEGA"S!

Jazz Zoomer belong to Infinity anime girl, Fear belongs to Purple Feline, Dwayne belongs to Double A B, all other fan characters are mine

You better not take my characters or their Characters or THEY"LL BE HELL TO PAY!

_**Entering Soleanna **_

The Terra Sunset was closing in on Soleanna. Richter and Chrome were in the bridge while Richter was sitting on a chair holding a big ship and a globe"

"Space, the final frontier." Richter said in a deep voice.

"What are you doing?" Chrome asked as he was steering the ship

"Building up the crowd for dramatic effect."

"We're not even in space, you loon."

"'We're not even in space you loon' Richter mocked "Must you be such a kill joy?"

"Yes I must"

"You are not fun at all man!"

"And you have the attention span of a pencil. Then a again, a pencil is a giant compared to how big your brain is."

"Oh that's it!" Richter pounces on Chrome, knocking him down; and both brothers start fighting making a cloud of smoke.

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Mysteries in the City of Water**_

Sonic then comes in and looks at the two fighting, he quirks his eyebrow looking at the brothers fighting. "Uhhh guys?"

"Richter! Cut it out!"

"Make me, mama's boy!"

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"Guys?"

"Ok how about wet blanket with a side of cold hearted?"

"Don't make me give you frostbite!"

"Not after I give you freezer burn!"

"GUYS!" Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs

"WHAT?" Both brothers shouted back. Richter was grabbing Chrome by the mouth while Chrome was grabbing Richter's hair.

Chrome quickly lets go and dust off his clothes. "Hello Sonic, what brings you here?"

"Just came to tell you that we can't set foot in that city, because of our….extra features" Sonic was slowly moving his wings back and forward.

"I got ya, uh…where should we land brother? Richter asked

"I don't know Richter. You sure you want the killjoy to instruct you on where to go?"

"Come on bro, be serious!"

"There should be some clearing in the woods somewhere "said Chrome while grabbing the wheel.

"But, can we just fly into the valley?" asked Richter

"No, because ship too big for small valley to fit in."

Richter narrows his eyes at Chrome after talking like a cartoon caveman. "You're making fun of me aren't you?"

"Why no, Richter. Whatever gave you that idea?" Chrome asked sarcastically

"Guys enough!" Sonic said getting in between. Look could just get as close as you can to the valley."

"Of course, Sonic" Chrome said turning back to the front view window.

"You better be careful with her, Chrome, because if the ship get's damage-" Richter warned

"It won't, alright?" Chrome said back

Dwayne walks into the room. Sonic and Richter could see his wings sticking out. 'Oh look! You brought them out." Richter stated. "Going on another hunt?"

"Not really?" Dwayne said closing his eyes.

"Hey are you feeling any better?" Sonic asked

"I'll live. So I heard you finished of Grapple. Too bad I wasn't there to see it"

"You didn't miss much except his headquarters going up in flames and explosions"

"So where are you going now?" asked Dwayne

"We are heading to the home of the Cramzimbobways!"

"Wow…not even Knuckles is that dense" Sonic said shrugging his shoulders.

"You won't get used to it" Chrome said

"Meanies! Anyway it's located at Kingdom Valley just south of Soleanna" said Richter

"Solieana…." Dwayne said looking ahead. "It's been too long…."

"Hey Dwayne?" Dwayne turns around and sees Richter up his face. "Why are you all looking away in a dramatic fashion like you're having some flash back?" Dwayne pushes Richter by the face away from his. "Wha…..anyway, I'm happy we're going there. Soleanna is a lovely town you want to why?"

"Because of the festival of the sun and the ancient looking structure?" asked Sonic

"The fact that it's the city of water and its lovely this time of year?" asked Chrome

"Well that and the fact of _alllllllllll…._ the yummy sweet treats. Solianna is known for its **Sunny hot cakes** smoldered in pure hot frosting and it's sooooo crunchy and creamy as it enters your mouth ohhhhhh man I gotta get me some now!

"Richter wait!" Chrome turns around still holding on the wheel and reaching out with his hand. "Get back here, now!"

"You're not the boss of me! I'll meet you at the castle!"

Chrome sighs and a sweat drop was going down his face when he saw Richter run out the room. "Sigh…. The man loves his sweets. Alright we're en route for the castle. I'll get as close as I can."

"Cakes! Cakes! Cakes! Richter runs over to the elevator and breaks through the door. He looks up at the console and sees the buttons and presses one at the bottom that was big and red. In less than a second, the elevator swoops down five floors, and Richter runs out and across the hall. He then runs into the lounge room where he sees everyone doing some leisure activity. Richter looks around quickly panting and gritting his teeth. He sees Quinn sitting next to Cheese playing cars. "YOU!" Richter shouted "COME! WITH ME! NOW!"

"Cho?" Quinn scratches his head. Little that he knows Richter grabs him with one hand and puts him on his head.

"Captain? Where are you.." Mercury was about to ask

"Shut up! Time running out!"

"What?"

"Richter…just calm down and tell us…" Knuckles walk up to Richter trying to talk but Richter grabs him by his vest"

"Quiet! Got to go! Hot cakes! NOW!"

"Where are you going, Richter?" asked Jazz "Are you ok?"

Richer grabs Jazz by the shoulder. "Shhhh! Do you hear it? It's the cakes." Richter goes up to Jazz's ear and whispers."They are calling for me." He lets go of her and then he summons his gear. "They are calling for me! Precious my precious, Hot cakes. YAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! MINE! He then zooms of in his gear outside the door with Quinn still on his head. "HIGH GEE HEE!"

Everyone had sweat drops go down their faces "Ssssssooooookkkkkkkk" said Amy

"Ahhh, nothing unusual for our captain" Mercury sighed

"Do you think he will get us some?" asked Rin-Rin

"If he doesn't eat it all" said Zenith.

"Does Richter always act like that?" asked Amy

"When it comes to sweet things, Richter hungry like the wolf." said Rin-Rin "I wonder if we are related?"

"Hey Mercury, do Richter and Chrome have any parents?" asked Knuckles

"Whoa…heh…that's kind of out of the blue" Zenith said "Why the sudden question?"

"We..uhhh..want to know if there are other echidna's other than them." Julie answered "Are their anymore echidnas around other than those two?"

Mercury looks down for a minute. "Richter and Chrome's Parents are both dead." she said sadly

"Oh, No!" said Julie

"Their parents were the previous captains of the dusk raiders. The mother died when Richter was only ten a few years after that the father past away as well. They were both devastated." said Mercury.

"After that the original crew either disappeared or quit." said Zenith

"So do they have any other family than Chrome?" asked Knuckles "Any family at all?"

"They have a cousin, but they…. don't see eye to eye." said Blade

"Only a third one…" Julie asked

"If there are others….we wouldn't know about them, just the ones they know"

"What about love life?" asked Cosmo

"Yeah, they might plan on rebuilding their race if you know what I mean" Rouge asked

"What?" Mercury asked jumping at the very question. "N-no! Not that I know of…I mean I wouldn't know." Mercury was nervous when she was talking with her muzzle looking red.

"They have both been too busy trying to take care of everyone in the crew, they don't really settle down and try to find anyone at all" said Onyx

"So they have …no one?" asked Tails

"No….they only care about us and our safety" said Rin-Rin

"Hey! Let's turn them into a Cramoisi!" said Rocky.

"Yeah then they won't be so lonely and find someone to bring into the dark radiance!" said Cosmo

"Hold on you guys!" said Sonic coming in. "Did you see how Richter acts? Does that look like the face of a miserable and lonely person?

"Well no, but big brother…" said Tails

"Why don't we see how miserable they really are before we go carelessly biting people?" asked Sonic

"Why?" Cosmo asked

"Because their crew can hear everything you're saying" Mercury said laughing they all turn to the crew who were giving them curious looks.

Amy looks at them and laughs. "Kids, what are you going to do?"

"You better not touch anyone's necks you hear me?" Zenith said.

"If it's all the same to you, I don't want to be a bloodsucker" Blade mentioned "I'm much happy being a merchant"

"You guys can bite me anytime!" Jem said smiling while pulling down shirt showing her neck. "Want to do it now?"

"Nope!" Nai covers Jem's Neck

"Absolutely not." Mercury said

"Awwwwwwww…..!"

"Alice has done it!" Alice comes out of the elevator with Jayden in her tail. She was holding a small disk like device that she put on Jayden's chest

"Please let me go" asked Jayden "You're tail is made of metal and it's so cold.."

"Nopty Nopty Nope! Alice has one last test, and for the record, Alice's tail is made of titanium" She then walks out side with and sees the sun beaming down on the deck. "Time for sun bath!"

"NO! WAIT! The sun!" said Jayden

"Too late" Alice said smiling and throwing Jayden outside whit her tail.

"AHHHHH!" Jayden was thrown outside. Blaze and Saphron ran to help him, but Alice stops them.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Saphron asked grabbing Alice by the shirt.

"Calm down Saph-Saph. Look!" Alice points outside. Jayden gets up from the floor and wasn't burning. For a Cramoisi vampire he would burn in the sun but for some reason he felt fine. No burning, no smoking, nothing perfectly painless. Everyone looks at Jayden looking for any burns on his body.

"I'm…..not…burning. Guys! The sun isn't burning me!" said Jayden. Saphron puts Alice down.

"YAY! Alice did good!" Alice cheered. "Alice always does good!"

"How did you…do that?" asked Saphron.

"Alice did some test on Jay-Jay. Alice has learned that Cram-Cram's DNA is made up of pure Dark Matter, the same dark matter that's similar found deep below the earth. Dark Matter is super sensitive to ultraviolet rays coming from the sun, that's why Cram-Cram's burn in the sunlight, because their skin is the same as Dark Matter. That disk on Jay-Jay's chest is a Anti-ultraviolet shield that absorbs the ultraviolet rays for power. The funny thing is Alice was already working on something like that for if we ever went to the beach." Alice explained. "No more smelly sun screen. However, Alice still has a few more bugs she needs to work on though also some improvements as well."

"You figured that out in less than an hour?" asked Tawny

"Yup! Alice is a genius!" Alice giggled

"Compared to Alice, Eggman's a retard" Mercury explained

"Her IQ is much higher too. That's what makes her so dangerous." said Mighty "Ahhhh!"

"Oh stop it Might-Might! You're making Alice blush." Alice was hugging Mighty with her tail with a heavy grip.

"Can't…..Breathe….!" Mighty's face was turning blue, being constructed by Alice's tail. She then lets him go.

"However' Alice continued looking with a serious face. "The shield won't last long, and Cram-Cram's will eventually have to crawl back in to the dark."

"That's amazing!" said Sonic "Why did you go through the trouble of making this?"

"Daddy asked me to, he said that someone shouldn't suffer when they go into the sun."

"Well got to respect the kid's enthusiasm." said Rouge.

"So where is Daddy?" Alice asked "Alice wants him to see this!"

"He went to town. He'll be back" said Mercury

"What is wrong with you?" Ty said

"Huh?" Alice turns around and sees Ty crossing his arms.

"You crawl on your hands, what's wrong, Richter can't afford a wheelchair, or is he trying to be cheap?"

"No, Alice likes crawling, but she does wish she would walk sometimes." Alice twiddles with her finger on the ground.

"And what's with the addressing yourself in third person? Did you skip grammar when you were in school"

"Alice is warning you! Ty-Ty better stop!"

"And how about trying to wear shirts with sleeves, your arms look all boney." Alice growls in fury at Ty's nagging. "And the nicknames, what the heck? You sound like something off some lame kiddy show. WHAAAA!" Alice grabs Ty with her Tail.

Alice stares at Ty with a long grin and her eyes looking like two stars. "Alice just realized, it's time for Ty-Ty's crew health exam, where Alice has to do slow and painful test to make sure your body is safe. Come along Ty-Ty!"

"Doctor? No NO! I don't what to go!

Alice pulls Ty out of the room as Ty was trying to pull out from Alice's grip and failing. "First we'll start with shots! Lots and lots of shots! And then the acid bath!"

"Acid bath?"

"To get rid of those infections you have. No time to lose!

"Wait wait WAIT!" Everyone sees the two leave the room, with a confuse look on their faces.

"She's not going to kill him is he?" Sonic asked

"No. She's…just going to play with him" Mercury answered

"Right, so how long until we reach the castle?" asked Jayden

"We should be there in a less than an hour, but we need Richter to have Mother talk to him." said Sonic.

"If he doesn't eat his weight in Soleanna hot cakes" said Onyx. Everyone starts laughing.

"Richter sure is a nice guy I'm sure he'll find someone" said Zoomer

"Yeah and she can make him all the sweet things he could eat!" said Rocky

"Hee hee yeah!" said Jazz _"I sure hope he does find someone"_

_**Bake me a cake as fast as you can…or at least till Richter leaves**_

Richter was singing to a song on his I-paw (Yes I mean I-paw. The i-pod for mobiians)

Richter arrives at the dock of central Soleanna and jumps on the dock changing his gear back to a disk and starts walking in the city.

"Ah the big city, now where are those lovely hot cakes?"

Richter starts to sniff for the sweet treat, as he inhales deeply and he smells a scent similar to funnel cake which is the same scent for-.

"HOT CAKES!"

Richter dashes into the city, jumping over people's heads and running under them. He then finally arrives at the bakers. It was a small yet attractive building where Richter inhales even deeper. His mouth starts watering as he enters the bakery. "Smell that Quinn? That is the smell of heaven"

"Chao!" Quinn smiled and floats around for joy.

"Yo! Richter! How are you?" asked the baker

"Yay! Now we can pay rent again!" Said a young girl next to the baker.

"Hey Don. How's the family?"

"Great thank you!" Said Don

"Thanks to you we were able to stay in business" said the girl "Now we might be able to afford getting satellite!"

"Now now, heh heh…" Don chuckled and looking at Richter. "My daughter can be..a little silly at times"

"Ah, don't worry about it. When you are getting money from the dusk raiders, you can guarantee satisfaction. Speaking of gratification…."

"Oh yes I have what you are looking for."

Don brings three large pink boxes of Hot cakes and gives them to Richter.

(Hot cakes tastes like funnel cakes and are brown and shaped like butter biscuits with hot frosting on top)

"Here Richter, fresh from the oven!" said the daughter

"Thanks Nana!" She then gives Richter two hot cakes that were steaming hot. "Snnnnnnifffffff AH, pleasure doing business with you two." Richter gets out a wad of money and gives it to Don. "Well I got to go meet my other crew mates see you"

"Come again Rich!"

"You know it!" Richter takes the bags and leaves the store.

Don looks at the money and sees that it's more than the price of the cakes. "Hey, Richter, wait!"

"SHH! Dad!" Nana grabs the money. "Don't bother, he always does this, just let it go, and I'll call the satellite company. Now we can get HD channels!"

"You are so bad" Don said smiling

Richter makes a rock appear from the ground and jumps on it as it starts floating up a tall building holding the boxes of hot cakes. He jumps off and on to the building and looks at the city from afar. He looks around seeing all of the people walking around. He sits down with Quinn on the top of the building while holding all the boxes of hot cakes, and gets out a small cube. First he takes out four of the hot cakes out of the box. The cakes were already in a paper bowl when Richter got them out. He then throws the small cube at the boxes; the cube starts breaking up into multiple parts that surround the boxes, then six large green walls appear around the boxes fusing with the smaller parts forming a large green box. The box slowly begins to shrink along with the boxes of hot cakes. It shrinks until it was the size of a cell phone. Richter grabs the box and puts it in one of his pockets. "Storage blocks, there is no substitute."

"Chao Chao!" Quinn agreed.

Richter gives Quinn two of the hot cake bowls and keeps the other two for himself. " Fresh fresh, Pan caliente. I tell ya Quinn, those rapist dopes of Grapple's are just not as cunning as they used to be, but we did our best and that's all that counts. But you know…level with me on this…sometimes, I feel empty going around and steeling criminal's treasure. He ha he ha he ha he ha!" Richter laughed oddly, while Quinn was eating his cake. "Ah yeah…empty. "Dad always made it more interesting"

"Chao Chao Chao Cho. Chao chao chao..cho chi chao!" Quinn speaks to Richter. Richter has been taking care of Quinn since he was a baby. Since then, Quinn looks up to Richter like an older brother. Richter is also one of a few people who can understand what Quinn is saying.

"You're right bud. Perhaps I am just mocking something from an old special. I mean I got great friends, a daughter and my bro. But I feel like…like something is missing…in my life. More sweets maybe? Nothing fills the hole! "

Richter grabs Quinn, puts him on his head, grabs his cakes and jumps down from the 50 foot building. He pounds on the ground making it shake, making the people around him scream and shout in fear. Richter looks up and sees all the people glaring at him. "What? It was only a 2.7 on the 'me' scale" Richter walks on the sidewalk as if nothing happened. "Maybe I did shake it a bit too much. Oh well.

"Chao Chao Chi'

"Huh?" Richter looks to the left of him and sees an ice cream wagon on the other side of the side walk. "Ah…something to cool off the hot cakes. Nice call, Quinn!"

"CHOA!" Quinn whacks Richter on the head

"OW!" Richter whined. "What? I was going to buy you some!"

"Choa cho cho Choa!" Richter rubs his head and sees the vendor give a guy two ice cream cones. The guy then gives it to the girl next to him. The girl smiles and gives him a peck on the cheek, grabs the cone and grips on to guys arm. "Chi?"

"Uhhh…." Richter scratches his head in confusion. "I should be more giving?" Quinn flies in front of Richter and crosses his arms in front of his chest making an "X", telling Richter his answer was wrong. "I feel like my chubby little pal is trying to tell me something….but what?" Richter looks off screen "Can you figure it out?" He looks around and sees other couples walk around. He saw then hug and some kiss, and share food. He then looked at his cakes. "Mah it's still a blur. Can you figure out what I'm missing? What's different between me and the other people? Oh, no…..I'm breaking fourth wall again!" Richter shouts while kneeling down and slamming his fist on the ground still holding his bowls. "BAST YOU AUTHOR! *sob* *sob* why must I be cursed with this puzzle solving madness like something of some kooky kiddy show?" Quinn just floats in the air staring at Richter acting ridiculous. The more Richter thought in his little hissy fit, the more Richter thought. "I seriously got to quit." He jumps back up still holding on to his bowls. "I feel like I'm trapped in this little kid story book! I'm a criminal lord Damn it! It's time I started acting like one."

_**Ask and you shall receive **_

_Seconds later…_

"Oh what's the use" Richter was sitting on a bench with his bowls of hot cakes in his hand. (Don't ask me how) "I need a lead or some motivation to keep me going…but what?" Richter starts fake sobbing while looking at the couples. He then think of his parents, how they use to give him sweet things too, how they would share theirs with him, and he'd give some to his brother Chrome. He smiles at the little of his flashback. His parents were gone, the sweets were good but wasn't enough to fill the hole in his heart. "I wonder how Chrome is doing?" he asked himself "sigh… he was more of a mamma's boy than me"

"Chao cho chao chao cho"

"No offense bud, I don't care how much you keep saying it, I'll never get what you're trying to…" he then heard someone scream. "Huh?" He jumps up and runs around in the city trying to hear where the screaming is coming from. He then stops in the middle of the street and smells the air trying to smell a certain smell. "Sweat, leather, bad breath...increased pheromones…..rapist" Richter narrows his eyes looking to his right seeing an alley and runs inside. When he sees a small group of thugs, he hides behind a nearby trash can. He and Quinn take a closer look. They both see a group of lizard thugs gathering around a young woman. "What have we here?" Richter got a good look at her. She was a brown hedgehog with brown eyes, waist long hair, and a white shirt and long tattered up black pants, and brown fingerless gloves. She was being ganged up by three thugs. She was in a cardboard box cowering in fear. One of the thugs came closer to the girl.

"Come on, babe, don't be shy" The thug said softly. "We just need you for a sec. Trust me, you're going to like what I have here." The girl scouts back further in the cardboard box curling up her body and closing her eyes.

"Aww look she's scared" Said another thug. "That makes my pants feel even tighter"

"Just like a rapist; treating women like dolls" Richter growled

"Chao chao!" Quinn agreed also growling. Richter didn't know I, but he feels something about this girl. Normally he would come to anyone who was in trouble, but for some reason he felt like just had to help out this one no matter what.

The leader reaches his hand out. "You're fur is so soft and…GAH!" The girl opened her mouth and bit the leader's hand. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The leader grabs the girl by the shirt and pulls her up to his face. "I'm done being nice! Time to teach you some respect!

"Let's rip her open" said the second thug

"Please…don't hurt me…I'm sorry…" the girl stares into the eyes of the angry thug terrified out of her mind, while shedding tears.

"Hey Malefactors!" said Richter coming out from the trash can, looking at the thugs with angry eyes. Quinn sits on the trash can, growling.

"What do you want?" said one of the thugs. "Can't you see were busy!"

"Really gentleman, is that any way to treat a lady?" asked Richter. "You're pants must be too tight, because your brains aren't getting enough air.

"SHADUP! We don't need to hear any mess from you!" The second one brings out a gun and points it at Richter. "Now get the hell out"

"Son, I don't think you want to try me, unless you have a future of becoming a human pretzel, I suggest you leave the girl alone, and be on your merry little way." said Richter

"How about no and you get your butt out before I shoot your heart out?" The second thug said loading his gun. Richter then narrows his eyes, and then he ate one of his hot cakes in one scarf, and licked the frosting from his lips "HEY! Are you not hearing me? GET OUT!"

"You know, funny thing." Richter clenches his fist while crushing the plastic bowl. Hearing and listening are two different things. You know, my dad did always say that I was never a good listener, you know why? It's because I _hate _being told what to do!"

"Nice story" The thug aims for Richter's chest.

" Now, this is your last warning; let the girl go or…"

"BANG!"" the leader shot Richter in the chest, and falls down to the ground

"Chao Choa!" Quinn screamed flying down trying to wake Richter up.

"Now where were we?" said the leader turning back to the girl getting a knife. "I want you to have a fun time before I kill you. Let's see what you have in here."

"Please….don't…." The girl pleaded while sobbing. She wanted to break free but did not have the energy to fight back.

"That wasn't very nice gentlemen!" The thugs turn around and see Richter slowly getting up. Quinn smiles and hugs Richter as if he hadn't seen him in years.

"The hell?" the thug said shooting out the rest of the bullets in his roulette.

Richter still stands their as the bullets hit his body. Quinn hid in Richter's hair before the bullets could hit him. When the thug stopped firing he was shocked to see that Richter was still standing there plucking the bullets out of his chest. "Plucked?" Richter still sees the hot cake bowl in his hand. "Still piping hot" He then stares at the thug who drops his gun in shock and backs away. "I was just getting reacquainted with the earth. Since after all, we are one"

"You're supposed to be dead!" The three thugs stare at Richter with fear. "What...what are you?"

Richter sighs happily while clicking his tongue and shaking his head." I guess you're not a good listener either. Maybe I should show you who you're dealing with." Richter said as he uncovers his shirt showing his arm tattoo.

"*Gasp* Oh no! He's the Exen of earth! the Criminal Lord; Richter the Echidna!" the third thug said. "You did it now!"

"Shut up there is no way that-!"

After Richter pulled out the last bullet in his chest his body, they saw his body had turn to rock after he was shot. They see his body turn back normal healing all the bullet holes made. He stands there and yawns. "Time for you boys to learn your place….12.89 on the Richter scale!" He throws the other hot cake in the air and runs at the thugs. One of them came up to punch Richter, but Richter doges it and gave him an uppercut punch, and then spins around and kicks him to the ground. The second one comes up to Richter with a bat to hit Richter. Richter grabs the bat and throws the thug to the ground then he slams his elbow in his rib.

"AAAAAAHHHH" the thug screamed.

"That ought to keep you down." Richter looks for the third thug, but all he sees is the girl on the ground. "Where'd you go?" he said quietly. Richter's eyes widen as when he felt a fast heart beat pulsating from the ground. Being one with the earth he could feel many vibrations around him, he was like a real walking Richter scale who feels anything moving in the earth he knew this heart beat from anywhere. He turns around and sees the third thug holding Quinn by his body and a gun with his other hand, holding it up to Quinn's head. "Oh no…"

"Yeah Yeah…not so high and mighty now are ya?" The leader said with pride. "Bet your little chao here isn't as powerful to bullets as you." Richter looks down with his hair casting a shadow over his eyes. "Now I'm giving _you_ one last warring; Clear out, or I'll blow his little brains out."

"Choa!" Quinn said trying to wiggle free, but thugs hand was pressing on his body so hard it was hard for him to even breathe.

Richter hears the sadness and fear in Quinn's voice. He slowly lifts his hand from behind his back. "You really don't know….how much trouble you are in right now" The thug felt a sharp pain hit his hand. A pebble had hit his hand like a speeding bullet that made him drop the gun and grab his hand with his other one releasing Quinn. Quinn flies over to Richter in tears and grabs on Richter's arm . The thug suddenly feels his legs being wrapped up by the rocks under his feet. He then feels a rock coming up to him between his legs. His eyes widen as he looks down and sees a large stalagmite that was shot up from the ground right at the crotch of his pants. The stalagmite was pointing at the crotch at a 45 degree angle. He could also feel the stalagmite getting closer and closer hitting his pants; he then looks at Richter who was cracking a long smile. "Let me make something perfectly clear; if you ever mess with my friends or family, oh you are not going to like the outcome…I guarantee it." The thug can feel the rock getting deeper and deeper in his pants. "You treasure them don't you…God gives us males gifts, but you…oh ho…you're different…time to return what he's given you…Bet you're wondering what would happen if I were too shoot this stalagmite all the way up."

"You…you wouldn't…you're...you're insane!" The thug said while sweating.

"Someone's_ finally _getting it isn't he?" Richter said while moving his hand up forming a fist and slowly bring it down. The thug looks at Richter's hand and can feel the sharp object gripping closer and closer, starting to hurt him. "Time to clean the mess" He quickly throws his fist down and the thug feels the stalagmite run through him. He feels an agonizing pain between his crotch while rolling and screaming in pain. Richter looks at him narrowing his eyes. "I hope you enjoyed it while thinking of aroused thoughts, because you won't be feeling it anymore."

The man gets out his gun and starts shooting at Richter cursing like a sailor, but he was in too much pain to aim at him, missing every shot. "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!"

"Still not listening I see. Fine, I'm tired of hearing your damn voice, anyway! " Richter stomps his foot causing another stalagmite to come up on the ground and stab the thug through the chest. He stops screaming and hangs his head just about a few inches over the ground. Richter stands there as his Hot cake fell from the sky, and catches it. "Ahhh the Sweet smell of victory! Sorry you had to see me like that Quinn, but no one threatens my family and gets away it"

"Chao Chao" Quinn was still hugging Richter's arm tightly.

"You're welcome" Richter then turns around and walks over to the girl. She moves back out of shock from what she saw. "Are you alright?" She doesn't say anything and scoots back as far as she can in her cardboard box. The box was about four feet long, but she scoots herself to one of the corners. She was still weeping and sniffling out of fear. "Why don't you come out of there?" The girl looks away from Richter shivering in fear. "Oh, boy"

"Choa…" Quinn hovers slowly over to the girl and taps her shoulder. She opens her eyes and turns her head looking at Quinn. Quinn looks at her and smiles as the little dot floating on Quinn's head turns into a heart. The girl slowly moves her hand over to Quinn and pets him. Quinn closes his eyes and giggles happily.

"His name's Quinn" Richter introduced. The girl looks at Richter and stops petting Quinn. "Do you have a name?" The girl just keeps looking away from Richter wiping his face. "I won't hurt you. I just want to know your name?"

The girl looks at Richter with a tear torn face. "L-L-Lila" she said . "Lila the Hedgehog"

"Mmmmmm, Ok Lila. Name's Richter. Oh here want this? It's a hot cake! I love these things! It's still fresh"

"Huh?" The girl looks at Richter and then quickly takes the cake and eats it as if she hadn't had a meal in days. Richter sees this and was not surprised. They were Hot Cakes after all. She finishes after that and looks at Richter. She looks into Richter's glowing stone necklace on his neck. His eyes were like staring into two garnet (Red-orange) gems. She was mesmerized by his breathtaking look. He was smiling with his surprising white teeth. Suddenly without warning she pushes Richter on the ground and gets up from her box and runs deeper in the alley, but she then looks back at Richter. "Uhh… thanks for the cake…bye" She turns around and runs off. 

"Wait!" Richter reaches out his hand, but then hangs his head down. "*sigh* You're welcome." He looks up and sees a something glowing in a wad of shredded newspapers in the box Lila was in. He crawls over and reaches into the wad. He then sees a shining orange stone shaped like a diamond. "Wha…what's this?"

Beep-Beep-beep

Richter's com-link starts to ring. Richter presses his com-link and started to talk. "Richter, its Chrome we have arrived at kingdom valley. Get over here now" said Chrome

"Alright, Alright Richter out." Richter looks down and sighs. "Too bad….I could have let her stay on my ship."

"Choa cho choa chi!"

"I know I know, but we got to meet up with this queen, let's go over there say 'Hi' and come back and look for her. Maybe we'll have better luck then" Richer summons his gear and flies away.

Back deeper in the alley, Lila was running far away from where Richter was. She stops for a minute and looks down looking at the bowl that had the hot cake in it. She looks back and thinks about Richter. It was terrifying to see him act the way he did protecting her and Quinn, but she has never felt this way before; someone who actually showed concern for her. "Maybe I shouldn't have run away" She can still remember Richter's smile and soft voice. She clenches her fist tight holding the bowl and turns around walking back to her ally. But just then she feels someone grab her arm. She turns around and Sees a balled man with a white moustache grabbing her arm. Lila tries to free herself but to no avail

"Well well well" said the man "A little street rat who knows Richter. You'll do nicely! "GAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

_**Down in the valley**_

Richter was riding on his gear, in the large forest with Quinn sitting on his shoulder. "So this is the Soleanna forest. Pretty dense. And the sky is very dark, like…it's been raining.

"Chao cha cho"

"What do ya mean it didn't rain? Look at those clouds. Those are thunderclouds, my friend." Richter was talking while dogging the trees. "But now that you mention it, I don't feel any moisture in the air, and I don't even smell wet air. I wonder….this weather….could it have been done by…oh look we're here! Richter could see the Terra sunset hovering over the entrance of the ancient city. Richter and Quinn look around but don't see anyone. "They all must have entered the valley"

"Chao Choa!" Quinn points near the large alter he saw someone in a purple hood looking at Richter. Richter rides over to the alter and jumps off his gear and turns it back into a disk. He looks below him and sees a crest that looks like bird holding a orb. "So this is Kingdom Valley." Richter looks up and can see the stone structure peeking out from inside the valley.

"Yup. This is the place to be for all Cramoisi" said Sonic who was in the purple hood

"So...where's the big entrance?"

"Right here" Sonic holds his hand out and makes a portal appear in front of them that looked as Red-violet as the Cramoisi's eyes.

"Ooooo…..That looks pretty" said Richter about to touch it.

"This portal will only open to those without black hearts if you're heart is black then it will destroy you." said Sonic

"EEP!" Richter pulls back from the portal curing his fingers "Oh I get it it's like a test! Genius!"

"Yeah, talk about your security system! So you ready?"

Richter looks at Quinn and back at Sonic and lets out a big sigh. "If I don't make it back…tell Zenith he can't have my Belgium fudge"

"Relax, your friends have already stepped through just a minute ago, and nothing happened. But, we will have to cross through the valley before we reach the actual castle"

"Alright let's go!" Richter Steps in to the portal followed by Sonic.

_**In the valley**_

On the other side, Richter steps out of the portal and sonic wasn't too far behind. "Whoa….." Richter can see the land look a lot darker than it did outside it was as if the sun was never out, but was showing some signs of light. "It's like we've stepped into a whole new dimension. Looks like I was pure enough after all"

"That's good! Now…" Sonic gave a smile and thumbs up

"You ready to have some fun?"

"Hold on Quinn, were about to go for ride"

_Kingdom Valley Act 1 (Sonic and Richter) ~Get to the Main Castle _

"Now let's go meet your queen" said Richter

"Heh heh try to keep up!"

Sonic and Richter start running across a large stone spiral bridge, leading to a long arch way. They could see the castle valley across a large gap. Richter looks down and sees a huge lake of water below the gap. "Uhh..how do we cross this?" Richter then sees a visible Jetstream of wind blowing deeper in the valley over the gap.

"Just let the wind carry you" said Sonic. Sonic jumps on the wind stream and starts to ride on it like he was grinding on a rail. Suddenly Richter grabs on to him tightly.

"Carry me!" He said as if he were scared.

"What are you doing?" Sonic falls on the wind stream and gets blown in the valley with Richter. The wind was not only visible but was strong and solid enough for them to ride on. When they were over the gap they land on the small hill on the other side and can see the large castle. Richter was on top of Sonic looking at the castle. "Get off me!" Sonic pushes Richter off. "What's wrong with you?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Richter, are you afraid of heights?

"NO!" Richter gets up and brushes himself off. "Let's go" Richter runs off and Sonic follows. Richter sees a crumbled bridge and jumps on it while jumping on the other structures and hills. The entire castle was in ruins, looking almost over a few centuries old. Richter and Sonic reach the top of another hill, where they could see a path leading to a large wall. "Just how big is this castle?" They both run across the path jumping over more hills and structures.

"Long ago it was said to be the biggest castle in the world" said Sonic

"Gee, I'd love to see the first!"

"Chao Chao Chao!"

They continue through the path way avoiding any pit falls and old structure that could come down on them. They ran up buildings and walls to get some altitude. When they were at the highest peak, they got a better view of the large wall. Sonic starts to fly with his wings. "Come on I'll fly you to the next part."

"Whatever you say!"

Richter grabs on to Sonic's hand and they both fly deeper into the valley.

Sonic flies Richter over the wall where this part of the castle was submerged in water. Sonic sets Richter on a small island. Richter looks down at the water not moving an inch. Around the large lake you could see only the top part of the castle, as the rest of it was sunk into the water. "Come on Richter, we got to…Richter?" Richter wasn't moving, he was looking at the water. "What's wrong?"

"Uhhh…Did we have to land here?"

"Yes…it's the quickest way to the main castle. Are you ok?"

"Yeah…heh heh…just dandy!" Richter puts on a few rings on his legs wrist and neck. "Pay no attention to the rings I'm putting on. Say, why don't you let me go on ahead?"

"Man, you were heavy! How many of those hot cakes did you eat?" The both start walking across the bridge, and on the different buildings. The lake also had wooden platforms built up from the bottom of the lake. Richter uses his earth power to throw some nearby rocks at the structure the platform down, allowing them to cross over to the other side.

"Well, I only had one. I gave another one to someone else." Sonic grabs Richter and flies him over more water onto another bridge with a flight of stairs leading up to another tower.

"Who?" Richter brings more rocks up from the ground and makes a bridge leading up to the tower's window. They both climb up the rocks and jump into the window dropping down in the castle. Inside the tower, Sonic walks over to a nearby switch pulling it, which opens a large stone door. They walk out of the tower and run down a collapsed staircase.

"Oh just a girl. Say look at this!" Richter sees the paths around the castle being blocked off. "Don't worry, I'll clear the path."

Richter runs up to the rocks blocking the way. He jumps up and punching his way through the wall making a tunnel. When they reached the other side they could see more stone bridges and platforms. Richter keeps clearing away any stones in their way with his strength.

"This lake is beautiful…." said Richter getting as far as he could get from the water trying to fall in.

"If you say so. This part of the castle was once next to a large lake, but it was in an enclosed space, so over time the lake started to flood over the castle, turning into what you see now."

"A sunken castle….how…interesting…." The both continue walking through the castle with Richter breaking his way through.

"So tell me about this girl you met" Sonic said while Richter had his back turned.

"Well, some thugs were messing with her so I had to roughen them up a bit, and I saved her. And also deliver…punishment to another one."

"So did you get her name?" Richter was on the other side of another stone wall.

"Yeah I think it was Lila or something. HYHAH!" Richter punches through a wall and some stone into the water and watched it sink into the water. Sonic saw Richter flinch as he was looking at the water.

"Richter" Sonic looks at Richter turned away from him walking forward. "Are you….afraid of water?"

Richter stops walking and sighs. "I'm not…afraid of water….it's just that….." He turns around with a frightened face. "I can't swim!"

Sonic looks at Richter and then chuckles. "Is that it? A master like you doesn't know how to swim?"

"No, it's not that I don't know how, I really_ can't_ swim. Ever heard of the expression 'swim like a rock"

"You…you would sink to the very bottom of the lake of you set foot in it" Sonic was instantly able to figure it out why Richter was freaking out, considering the fact Sonic also sinks when he falls in water too.

"Yup. That's why I put these rings on. Alice developed them to help me float if I ever fell in water, but just the thought of me sinking scares me"

"Mmmm….Well don't worry, we're just about there." Sonic then grabs Richter again and took him to a the next part of the castle The Two of them left the submerged part of the valley and start running across the buildings, walls and towers. "This part of the castle is mainly mountain and isn't as waterlogged as the last part was. So after you see mother are you going to go back to her?"

"Not sure yet maybe, she ran off before I had a chance to know her."

"She ran off huh" Sonic starts laughing while bouncing on a spring.

"What's so funny?" Richter shouted a little annoyed.

"That's actually the first time I heard the girl running away from the guy. With me it's the other way around"

"Oh…yeah…a barrel of laughs"

"So…what are those stones under your neck?"

"What? These?" Richter shows Sonic the orange stone necklace; it was a necklace made up different shaped stones mostly spheres. They were all glowing orange. "Chrome and I have these stones, only his are blue. There magical stones that connect one another, called focus stones. These are all I have left to remember of my parents"

"Oh…."

""So it's like I keep them close to my heart"

"I'm sorry man"

"Thanks Sonic, I'm assuming Mercury told you huh? Yeah, she's Right. My parents are gone, but my crew their like a family to me, and I don't want anything bad to them.

Sonic was touched by what he said. Under all that sugar coded silliness; Richter was a very compassionate person. The two of them reached a door way after all that running,

After walking through the door they see two large walls of water flowing upward like a large upside down waterfall.

"WOW! It's so pretty!" Richter gazed in awe looking at the water moving up. "It's like one of those rides in a water park but bigger."

"Yeah whatever its still water" Sonic said narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah…but still…it's so cool!

"Ok, the entrance to the castle is just through this waterway. I'd say you use your gear"

Richter gets on his bike and rides along the stone path way of the spiraling passage, looking forward and still marveling the waterway's spiraling water that looked so beautiful as he rides along the path way. He and Sonic jump off the edges and on to others. It wasn't too hard for Richter to keep up as they rode on the waterway itself and let the water carry them throughout the passage. When they got off they continue to run forward through the path. "They say the entrance to the inner part of the valley it was a doorway in to the main castle itself."

"So that's the MAIN castle?" Richter asked looking forward at a large castle. This one was the largest one they've seen yet, taking up most of the landscape. "A castle….within a castle?"

"Yup, the rest was just part of the Kingdom's city."

They finally reached the end. Richter got off and took one last look at the waterway. "I tell you if I need a place to unwind I'm coming here, water or not"

_Kingdom Valley (Sonic and Richter) Stage cleared_

_**Richter jumps off his gear while doing a back flip and slamming on the ground making crystals shoot up from the ground while making a pose. Sonic flips around while spinning into a ball and dashing around and coming back laying on his side.**_

_**Richter: Sweet victory!**_

_**Sonic: It's all about speed!**_

_**What lurks in the dark**_

They finally arrived at the in the castle courtyard and saw everyone waiting for them.

"What's up everyone?" Sonic asked. Amy runs up and starts beating on his chest

"It took you long enough!" She said hugging him after words.

"Hey captain, did you see the waterway? it was so… did you know that there weren't any enemies?" asked Rin-Rin

"Good to see you cap'" said Zenith

"C-Captan" Richter sees Ray next to Jazz and Rin-Rin.

"About time you came out, Ray" Richter said waving "Alright, I see the gangs all here!"

"Daddy!" Alice shouted as she ran to Richter giving him a hug. "Alice missed you"

"Hey there, sweetie"

"Richter!" Richter turns and screams in shock as he sees Ty running up to him grabbing him by the shoulders making a big grin. "Look! Look! It's all a fung siuei that little bell should be over there!" Ty points up to the dark sky. Richter looks at Ty quirking his brow, as Ty let's go of him giggling and rolling around on the floor.

"What the heck happened to him?" Richter asked seeing Ty acting foolish

"Ask Alice" Mercury said "Did you get your Hot Cakes?"

"Yup and I got enough for everyone! Alice...what did you do to Ty? "

"Hee hee…." Alice giggled. "Alice…may have given Ty-Ty too many shots. They can lead to some wacky side-effects Alice still has to work on. But...he should be fine…in a few hours, but he is the picture of health"

"Hey, you guys, ready of what?" asked Sonic

"Richter let's go" said Chrome walking up "Try not to embarrass us"

The Cramoisi and the Raiders walk into the Castle .They all walk inside looking at the foyer. It was dank dark, and had a gothic fell to it. There was almost no light at all, but Richter could see all the pillars and sculptures and buttresses. "Hee hee…butt" Richter giggled

"Lively place you got" Zenith sassed

"I know. Isn't it soothing?" said Silver

"Well uh I guess…." said Mercury

They all arrived in the throne room. It was a large gray room with stain glass windows and stone pillars. "Whoa…So where are the rest of the conziby?" asked Richter "WHA!"

A Cramoisi appears right in front of Richter as if he was moving at superfast speed. He stares at Richter with a curious gaze, and sniffs Richter from a distance; Richter had his arms crossed in front of him, in a defense position. In one second, a whole group of Cramoisi appears around the raiders as their red-violet eyes were glowing and staring at them in the dark. The one in front of Richter still smells him. "Soleanna Hot Cakes?"

"Yup my favorite! Well one of them." said Richter.

Onyx was getting ready to draw a hidden dagger. "Steady, Onyx" whispered Chrome putting his hand on his shoulder. "Their only curious" Onyx nods and keeps his blade sheathed.

"Hello everyone uhhhhmmm I'm…it's nice to meet you" said Rin-Rin

"Jazz, I'm a little nervous" said Ray moving closer to her

"Don't worry I don't think they will hurt us. They would have done it already." Jazz said

"Please don't eat us… I don't taste good" said Nai

"Quit being a baby! If you do bite me can you be gentile please" said Jem

Jazz was looking at them closely. She wasn't scared just a little curious

"Ohhhhhh Look at all the Cram-Crams, Malcolm. Are they going to bite us and make us apart of them?" asked Alice

"I'm a Cybernetic clone of the world's fastest hedgehog, I think being a Cramoisi is a bit overkill" said Malcolm

"CHERRY BLOSSOMS!" Ty shouted randomly. Alice had Ty on a leash with his arms wrapped up so he wouldn't get away.

"Are you sure going to be Ok?" Zeke asked

"Yeah…heh heh…in a few hours" Alice giggled

Richter looks around and saw the Cramoisi look at him. "Soooooo cozimotos pleasure to meet you all" said Richter "Name's Richter. Nice weather huh?" The Cramoisi look amongst each other whispering to each other. "Mmmmm…hot crowd… hot crowd"

"What is this now?" said a voice

"HUH? Who said that?"

A voice comes from behind the Cramoisi in front of Richter, The Cramoisi steps aside and behind him were two Cramoisi who looked different. One was a purple bat, with purple and red wings, wearing a black dress that was ripped from all the way up to the waist, and no shoes on. The other one looked like a golden shrew, dressed neatly with a white coat and pants and white shoes and gold and platinum wings. Sonic walks up to them and bows on one knee." Mother, father, I have brought someone from the outside world." He looks back at Richter. "Richter Chrome, these are the queen and king of the Cramoisi Darcy and Zerach"

Richter stares at the two. He looks at them with focused eyes. Darcy and Zerach look at him and Chrome the same way. They stared at each other for a good thirty seconds. "Hey Chro, their wings look bigger than the other Crotons (Cramoisi)"

Darcy and Zerach gave Richter a stale look.

"That's because they are the King and Queen Richter!" Chrome said under his teeth

"What did he just call us?" asked gold Shrew Zerach.

"Ahem! You will have to excuse my brother. He has poor listening skills." said Chrome

"Well excuuuuuuuse me!" Richter said crossing his arms "I didn't know proper pronunciation was a part of good listening!"

"Ugh! I told you not to embarrass us!"

"What? I'm just saying!"

Darcy the purple bat, could not help but giggle "You are the one who told my children to come to Spagonia correct?"

"Yes, I am Chrome. It is an honor to meet you, king and queen of Dark Radiance." Chrome said as he bowed his head.

"Ummmm, yes it is great to see the leaders of such fighters. My name is Richter, uumm your highnesses"

"We are both the notorious leaders of a group known as the Dusk Raiders, and in league with a group called Criminal underground as Criminal lords; the highest of any rank." said Chrome

"Then you've come to sign your death warrants if you set foot in our castle!" said Samuel a ferret Cramoisi. He comes up closer to Richter in a battle position.

"Whoa there pal, no need to get all jumpy" Richter said smiling as Samuel was growling. "Want a hot cake?

"Samuel, stand down." Darcy said.

Samuel looks back surprised. "But mother!" Darcy gives him a cold stare. Samuel sighs and looks down backing away. "Yes mother"

"We have no interest in starting any conflict" said Richter as he summoned his hammer. He then sets it down on the ground. Chrome did the same thing with his sword. Richter gave everyone a signal to do the same who kneel down and lay the weapons that they had.

"All we want is to offer our services in your aid to rid the world of Cobalt Shroud, and in turn your help in putting a standstill to the Criminal Underground" Chrome said

Darcy walks up to the two and holds out her hand and closes her eyes. They both look at her as she opens them again.

"You are the one who helped my friends back Soleanna" said Darcy

"Yes I am thank you very much!" said Richter boastfully" Ahem but yes I am"

"I can tell that you are not lying. You do however have your own benefits for the fall of both our enemies, but I will leave that aside for now"

"You know you and your husband don't look 3000. In fact, you look no older than me or Chrome." said Richter"

Darcy giggles lightly. "I will take that as a complement. It's funny, you call yourselves Criminals but your hearts mmmmmm…..I don't know why…but I can't seem to fully understand you"

"*sigh* You and everyone else in the world" Richter sighted

"I meant no offence, but I was talking about all of you. Something about you….i can't seem to fully comprehend. So you have business with me and my children. Very well we shall hear them out"

"Thank you Madame Darcy, Malcolm front and center." said Chrome

"Yes Captain" Malcolm walks up to Chrome and opens his eyes that shoot out a holographic projection of the world.

"As I said before, we work for a group known as the grand mafia." Chrome started

"Some people call it the Criminal underground" Richter mentioned

"Or at least, we associate with them, but not actually work for them. They are a bunch of the world's most dangerous criminals in the world." The holograph starts showing multiple red dots on the map. "These locations are a few of their strongholds where they commit the most catastrophic crimes anyone has seen. Their boss is a ruthless man who has not only taken over many city and mobian zones…."

"But he's also destroyed some as well" Malcolm finished. "Including some of the towns of our crew mates"

"What bosses aren't hostile dictators these days huh?" Richter asked while getting out a hot cake and started eating it.

"So, you wish to ask for our help in stopping this Criminal underground, why ask for our help?" Sonic asked

"With your tremendous skill in fighting, and power, we can put an end to all this…. Richter? Are you eating in here?"

Richter's mouth was too full so speak, as he was trying to chew he holds up his finger and then swallows. "Guh..no"

Zerach looks at him and laughs. Richter looks at him and smiles "Want some I got more." he said

"How can you possibly eat at a time like this?" asked Amy

"I'm hungry, that's how." Richter gets out another one.

"You remind me a bit of myself before I became the king. You do love your sweets, don't you." said Zerach

"Heh heh yup!" Richter said with a full mouth

"Why do I even try" Chrome whispered

"So what's in it for you?" Knuckles asked "Say we did help you, what do you guys get out of it?"

"More importantly, who said we needed your help?" Shadow asked. "If they are anything like Eggman"

"They are nothing like Eggman was" Marine said in a serious tone. "These guys are worse, much worse. Trust me, you guys would be better off helping us"

"Why?" Tails asked

"We have information of every criminal lord in the world, including the imperial leader. We think them, along with Eggman Nega and the Klaus are forming an alliance to rid the world of the Cramoisi and the world's greatest hero Sonic the Hedgehog." Chrome explained

"Eggman?" asked Darcy "He was that black heart I killed when I was awakened. How can he be alive?"

"Well there is another Eggman from the same dimension Miss Blaze and some of my teammates are from. His name is Eggman Naga we…. Have a history dealing with him." said Chrome. Alice looks down narrowing her eyes after hearing Chrome.

"Bad news doesn't stop there." said Richter finishing his cake and wiping his mouth. "Our spies have indicated that the Gaia manuscripts were stolen from the Laboratory in Spagonia by people that resemble the Cobalt Shroud.

"The Gaia Manuscripts?" said Darcy

"Then our worst fears have come to past. That foolish brother of mine. It has begun." said Zerach.

"What" said everyone?

"Dark Gaia's spawn has seeping out from the depths of the earth. Klaus is unleashing Dark Gaia piece by piece. When Dark Gaia spawn take over the world, the world itself will be engulfed in total darkness, allowing Klaus to reshape the world in his image." Zerach explained "Klaus has unleashed ….a spawn of evil."

"But if dark Gaia is awakening why the planet is still whole?" said Sonic.

"With the Chaos Emeralds you can unleash Dark Gaia by force and split the planet apart. However, another option is that you can slowly peel away seal that keeps Dark Gaia in the depths of the earth; by opening up a dark gate to center of the earth." said Zerach

"The Summoning circles!" said Onyx

"The same one we saw in the Gaia gate?" Blade asked

"Yes, the circles you saw a Gaia Gates were the gates used to bring the spawn to the surface. As you know my children, you have tasted what evil truly is, and now we must put a stop to spawn before they engulf the world." said Zerach.

"Great so how do we do it?" Richter asked

Zerach then lets out a sigh. "We….. Have a small ordeal. I… lack the capabilities to do such a thing"

"Why, aren't you the dark master of something oooooo oooooo" said Richter making sound effects.

"You are amusing my friend. Actually I myself have the light element; Darcy is the one with the Dark element.

"A light Vampire?" asked Richter ""How I've seen everything!"

"That's why they are called the Fangs of Dark Radiance Richter." said Chrome

"Ohhhh OK!" Richter said scratching his head.

"My ring that would give me the power strong enough to stop this, has been lost and I'm not as powerful as I was."

"Well can we find another way to stop the spawn from coming?" asked Chrome

"Yes, Dark Gaia's opposite Light Gaia" said Darcy

"So! Let's find this Light Gaia I bet it this Big burling beast that eats everything in its path! ROOOOAAAARRR!" said Richter while walking around growling and roaring.

"Well I wouldn't that." said Sonic

"What?" Richter stops making moving and looks at Sonic.

"In fact I think you would get along nicely with him Richter. He's a more … smaller beast that loves sweets as much as you do. Eggman used the Chaos Emeralds to free dark and light Gaia from the earth three years ago, but I helped him bring the planet back together and sealed Dark Gaia away again"

"So where is Light Gaia? " Chrome asked

Sonic looks at his wrist that had a stone ring with a green gem on it. "He was sealed along with Dark Gaia, part of his job."

"Dang! So all we got to do is either find Zach's Ring or Light Gaia, Right?" asked Richter

"It's Zerach, but yes you're right." said Darcy

"OK! But what are we going to do about the spawn already coming out?" asked Richter

Zerach closed his eyes for a minute.

"That is what the Crimson Claw is here for my boy." he said _When Evil seeps from the shadows of light it cowers at the sight of crimson's gleam and shall be devoured by the radiant dark _

"Mmmm Oooooooook. OH I SEE!" you guys are going to eat the spawn of dark Gaia because you guys are the Radiant Dark, your eyes are the gleam that evil hates because it knows that it's going to be eaten by the radiant dark, which is you!" said Richter

Chrome was shocked after hearing Richter. "Richter….. That's absolutely Right!" said Chrome with a surprised look.

"Didn't think I was paying attention did ya?" said Richter, he then looks off screen that's right I'm talking to you."

"Well what do you know? He IS smarter than he looks" said Shadow

"Hey!" Richter shouted looking at him with white eyes and an angry mark.

"Why do you think he was our captain." said Mercury

"He didn't win this job at a radio contest" said Zenith

"So…do we have a deal?" Chrome asked

"Wait, before you answer, I want to say something" Richter walks over to Darcy and took her by the hand. "Thank you so much for watching over my little brother Rocky. Conceder this way of showing my gratitude; I swear on my giant hammer I will not let you down." said Richter.

Darcy looks into Richter's eyes. She could see the seriousness he felt for letting her know how he worries about his little brother. She then smiles and nods saying "Very well my child, I leave my children's lives I your hands"

"Who knew he was such a gentleman" said Malcolm

"He has his moments" said Chrome walking up to Darcy. "Thank you very much Your highness"

"Please, you can call me Darcy" Darcy said as she smiled"

"Very well, Madame Darcy" Richter said smiling "You won't regret this!"

_**What do you want to be when you grow up?**_

After an hour or two the Raiders were spending some time getting to know more about the Cramoisi and their place of dwelling. Nai was still a little scared of them but Jem was egger to meet some of them. Zenith and Mercury were catching up with Silver, and telling each other about their lives.

Saphron and the others were sitting outside hanging out in one of the courtyards sitting near an old broken fountain. Ty was laying on the ground, Saphron and Jayden were sitting on a bench, Tawny was hanging upside down on the fountain, Zeke, was looking over Ty, and Alice was staring in the water looking at the fish swim.

"So..are you feeling any better?" Zeke asked Ty.

"Yeah..i think so…I think my symptoms are finally…HIGH GEE GEE!" Ty slaps his mouth. "Where did that come from?"

"GAH! He's turning into that fag!" Tawny said while getting down. "Why do you want to hang out with him anyway? We were the ones who saved you, plus there's no telling what Richter wants to do with you…he might want to sleep with you!"

"You take that back Tawn-Tawn!" Alice said looking at her. "Daddy would never do that! Alice has known him for a long time. He would never do that."

"And how would you know?"

"Alice has a sensitive nose. If daddy were doing such a thing, she would smell his hormones five miles away.

"You have a sensitive nose, how? I thought robots couldn't feel" Ty said "WHOA!" Ty gets instantly coiled in Alice's tail

"Alice is not all robot, she as some mobian DNA in her genes, many human robians do."

"That explains the tail" Saphron said

"So Zeke.." Tawny walks over and looks into Zeke's face smiling. "What do you say you and Ty…come over to our side?"

"Hey! That'd be great!" Jayden said "You should. You have nowhere else to go, so why not join us?"

"You know Ty, that sounds like a good idea" Zeke said. "I don't really have anything to lose. I wouldn't mind becoming a Cramoisi"

"Pass" Ty said crossing his arms still being coiled by Alice.

"What? What's the matter with you?" Tawny asked "You want to stay with the Homochidna? OW!"Alice growls at Tawny and stings her with the sharp end of her tail making her fall back laughing uncontrollably. "GAH HA HA HA HA HA HA! TOO MUCH! CAN"T STOP!"

"Don't ever call daddy homo!" Alice said "Daddy just…hasn't found anyone yet!"

"Anyway, I'd…rather be something else" Ty said going back on the subject.

"What?" Zeke asked

"Uhh….a kick-ass robot, that way I'd be invincible to bullets and swords. I want to make those criminal bastards pay for what they did to our parents, and make sure no one else goes through the same pain as us."

"That would be so cool!" Jayden Squealed

"That's another reason why I want to be a Cramoisi" Zeke said.

"So why not I bite you now?" Tawny asked "I promise I'll be gentle"

"Have you changed anyone, Tawny?" Saphron asked

"Nope, Zeke will be my first."

"Uhh…yeah…but the thing is…I want to ask Richter if it's Ok"

"What? You're scared aren't you? You big baby! I said it wouldn't hurt! "

"How would you know? You were never actually bit" Jayden asked

"When Saphron bit you, did it hurt?"

"Well no…but"

"There you have it, so why are you so scared?""

"N-No! I'm not! W-what e-ever gave y-you that idea?"

"You're lying Zeke. You always shudder when you lie" Ty accused

"I-I-I uhhh…."

"It's Ok Zeke…you'll have plenty of time to think…even if you die…it's still possible" Tawny said winking.

"What about Ty, how's he going to be a robot?" Saphron asked

"Alice can do that" Alice turns her arm into a scythe.

"YIKE! Uhh that's ok…I was just joking! I was Joking!"

"Come on..Ty-Ty…it won't hurt as much as you think"

"No no! let me go! Let me go!"

_**Just who is this girl? **_

Richter Chrome and the others were sitting with a few of the oldest among the Cramoisi including Darcy and Zerach in the throne room.

"So your parents are cone huh?" Knuckles asked the two brothers

"Yes…" Richter answered "Chrome and I were the only echidnas we knew about until we met you."

"We also heard you had a cousin?" asked Julie.

Richter and Chrome look at each other and then back at everyone "We… prefer not talk about him" said Chrome

"So do you… Have anyone you find special?" asked Amy

"You know like a Girl or something?" asked Rouge

"Well Chrome may have his eyes set on Mercury" said Richter

Chrome then nearly jumps out of his chair and blushes "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Suuuuuuuure you don't!" Richter said winking

"Stop it! I mean it!"

"Awww need some to hold your widdle hand widdle baby? I was born ten minutes before him"

"Mom said it was three minutes and you know it!"

"Are sure she didn't say that to make you feel better? Besides that still makes me older than you!"

"GRRRRRR!" Chrome gets up and was about to get Richter

"Ah ah ah not in front them." Richter said waving his finger.

"Humph!" Chrome sits down and grunts

"So Richter how about you? You're a hard working man. Think of ever settling down a bit and finding someone" asked Amy

Richter then stops laughing and twiddled with his thumbs a bit. "Well….I haven't found the time to actually find anyone…."

"What about Lila?" Sonic asked while smiling.

"Lila?" asked Rouge

"Ohhhh who is she?" asked Amy

"Oh she was just a girl I met but then she ran way before I had a chance to talk to her"

"Oh..that's a shame." Rouge said

"But I think that there's something about her….I mean when I saw her she was a total mess. I think she might have been homeless"

"So why did you let her go?" Sonic asked

"I don't know…I guess I…."

"You shouldn't have let her go, Richter" Darcy interrupted

"Huh?"

"This city, no this entire world is full of evil people that will do whatever it takes to satisfy themselves, even if it means hurting others. If this girl is in as much peril as you said she was, then these people who offended her were nothing compared to how others may react to her."

Richter gasped when he heard Darcy. He never stopped to think about the kind of trouble she could get in. Little that he knew, he was about to learn how right Darcy was. The com-link starts to beep in Richter's hair. He presses the button to talk "Yes"

"Hello Richter!" said a familiar voice "Are you enjoying your hot cakes? HEE HEE HEE!"

Richter jumps out of his chair when he recognizes the voice. "Naga! What do you want?"

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and decided to pick up something!" said Nega "Why don't you take a listen?"

Richter tries to hear a sound over the com-link he then hears quiet sobbing. His memories come rushing back to him when he hears a familiar voice. "Get me off!" he hears the voice again.

"Lila?" Richter asked over the com-link

"Mmmm?" Darcy looks at Richter's worried/angry face.

"If you want to rescue her, then meet me at the abandoned mine? You'd better hurry she's got a _train_ to catch! GYAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA"

Richter throws his hand down from his head and looks at Chrome. "Chrome, can you take care of things? I got to go pay a visit to the doctor" he said

Chrome looks at Richter's face and can tell this was no joke. He then nods in acknowledgement "Alright Richter, good luck" said Chrome. Richter nods and starts running out the door.

"Wait" Darcy gets up and snaps her fingers and a purple portal similar to the one Richter saw before appears right in front of him. "Step into this portal it will instantly take you to the outside of the valley" she said

"Thanks uhhhhhh Darcy!" said Richter as he stepped into the portal

"Hey how come he got Mother's name right?" asked Julie

"Beats me." Said Sonic

"What a strange man that Richter was, so wild, carefree, and somewhat funny. "said Darcy

"Tell me about it" said Chrome finishing his drink.

"But, his heart is strong, and he looks after his crew like a captain should"

"It's how…our dad raised him. Anyway, I need to check on Mercury, please excuse me" Chrome gets up and walks way

Darcy looks at Chrome as he got up and left, she then looks in her hand and sees an Orange focus stone.

_"Conceder this a way to express my gratitude, take this and I will be at your aid"_

Richter handed Darcy one of his focus stones, to show his gratitude "Mm, I can feel what he has been through just by grasping this stone. He not lying but there is something that he does not want to share with anyone. His inner pain, his aches, all sealed deep in him." A tear goes down Darcy's face.

"Mother, are you crying? What's wrong?" asked Sonic

"It alright Sonic I was just thinking of something sad" said Darcy

"Heh heh..this castle is so cool!" Alice said coming in the room with Saphron, Jayden and Ty in Alice's tail

"What is it Alice? Why do you have Ty in your tail?" asked Sonic

"Ty-Ty has been a bad boy! Alice wants to punish him.

"Let me go you freak!" said Ty 'I've had enough of you and you Ahhhhhhh….!" Alice tightens he grip on Ty making him scream in pain. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

"I can't tell whose stranger, Richter or Alice" said Rouge

"It's as if they were separated at birth" said Shadow

_**You can have your cake….but can you eat it?**_

Richter was riding bike around the city looking for the abandoned mine.

Nazo and Fear where at the Bakery getting hot cakes and walking out the bakery. "Wow, I haven't had something so good before. It's so sweet and crunchy and hot." said Fear taking a bite

"Well that's not the only sweet thing around here" said Nazo looking at Fear.

"Quit being so soft! I like my men to be a little tougher"

"You want tough I'll give you tough! Let's get back to the hotel and I will show you how tough I can be!"

"Ohhhhhh You bad boy!"

Richter comes blasting through the streets and dashed thorough Fear and Nazo. Nazo's hot cake slammed into his face. "AHHHHHHH!" he screamed at the piping hot frosting smoldering his face.

Fear could not help but laugh. "HA-HA-HA-HA! Now I really have the hots for you!" she said as she stared licking the frosting of his face with her finger.

"RRRRRRRR! It's Richter! What's he doing here?"

"Let's find out and then I can see you in action again"

"Yeah! Richter's going to regret that!" Nazo and Fear run after Richter.

Dwayne was in the alley draining the blood of thugs that Richter beat up earlier he then heard Nazo and Fear zoom through. "What's going on?" he wondered running out of the ally. He looks and sees Fear and Nazo run after Richter. "Mmmm this should be good" Dwayne puts on his hoodie and flies after them.

Richter sees the entrance to the old train station when he also sees some Soleanna palace guards blocking the way.

"Halt!" Shouted the guard "You have no permission to…"

"Out of my way!" Richter jumps up in the air over the guards heads on his bike and lands on the other side and rides on the tracks and rides them down the path. "Sorry no time to make a remark!"

The guard blows his whistle, and then turns around to see Nazo and Fear walk by too. The other guards come and try to block them.

Nazo just smiles and lifts his hand. "Blow away, **Lumen, wave**!" a wave of white energy blows from his hand knocking all the guards out of the way. "Richter! You're not getting way!" Nazo jumps on the train rails and grinds on them along with Fear

Dwayne flies by and sees the guards trying to get up. "Don't bother, I'll see myself out" He flies into the station and goes after the two.

_**The Runaway Train**_

Richter keeps riding on his gear on a tracks that was on a large patch of land when he saw an Eggmobile floating just above the tracks.

"Nega!" shouted Richter

"OH it's you, pest! Heh! I see you came alone." Nega laughs

"Where's Lila?" Richter jumps off his bike turning it back to a disk. "If you hurt a hair on her head…"

"Relax Richter, she wanted to get a closer look at the train so i.. .tied to the front of a train and now, she has a one way ticket to her doom!"

Richter looks ahead and sees the train from a distance, getting ready to take off. He saw someone on the front it was Lila all tied up. His eyes widen looking at Lila helpless. "You better Chop-Chop little Richter, your time and her time is almost up!"

"Damn it!" said Richter as he runs after the train.

_Radical Train Act 1 ~ The Abandoned Mine~ (Richter the Echidna) an old train/ work station in a canyon _

_Hurry to the rushing train and save Lila!_

The landscape was rocky and full of rocky platforms, and steel pulleys with long rail and scaffoldings from the mine.

"Richter! Should you be going after the train before chasing after me?" asked Nega From a distance.

Richter ran down the work station and started to go after the train

"AHHHHHHH Someone help me!" shouted Lila

"Blast it all!" Richter runs through a metal archway out on to a patch of land. He then jumps on hanging steel slab where a group of eggbots appeared in front of him. "This shouldn't be too hard." Richter sees a rocky hill beside him, and uses his power to pull a bunch of rocks from the mountain and throws them at the robots, pushing them off the steel slab. He then makes a path of rocks leading to another patch of land then jumps on the rocks to get to the other side. "Crud! I'm not fast enough"

Floating robots come at Richter. He then uses the floating rocks to throw at bots. The Robots shoot lasers at Richter, but Richter was able to block them with a few of the rocks which he then uses to attack the robots, but he misses. He growls in frustration and brings another floating rock next to him and moves his hands like he was throwing something. Form the floating rock, a barrage of pebbles shoots at the robots like bullets, blowing them up. After that, Richter lands on the nearest cliff, and looks at the train running in front of him. "Where is it going?" He looks ahead and sees that it was heading towards a wall that had dynamite all on the wall. Richter then runs to the wall as fast as he could, bashing everything in his way buildings, metal beams, and rocks. "Shoot! I'm not going to…make it?" He then sees a large steel room with a flashing switch in the middle. He jumps up over to the switch and throws it." Suddenly he hears a loud boom coming from the tracks. He sees the wall was no longer there blocking the path.

"YES!" he cheered, but he saw that the train was still moving "Give me a break!"

"GYAH-HA-HA-HA-HA" You're going to have to be faster than that, Richter!" Nega said

Richter then continues to run across the old train yard pass through all the old machinery and metal pulleys. He then jumps a fast moving conveyor belt along the way. They were moving fast and going in different directions and it was hard for Richter to run across them. He jumps from belt to belt and climbs on to higher elevations, where he keeps seeing more belts moving superfast. He eventually makes it to another large cliff where another bomb was planted on a wall. He looks for the control panel, around the yard, but then he sees many robots were guarding it. Richer gets out his giant hammer and slams it on the ground causing a small tremor, but large enough to blow all the robots around from the ground. Richter then brings more rocks from the surrounding cliffs and chunks them at the flying robots blowing them up. With the switch unguarded, Richter runs over and throws it, causing to bombs to blow up allowing the train to move on the tracks safely. "Another close call…"

"Not bad Richter, but the train is still on a busy schedule!"

Richter sees another army of robots, coming at Richter. "Seismic SLAM!" Richter slams his heel on the ground and makes a crack in the earth destroying 15 of the robots.

"Watch this!" Richer jumps up to the air. "RISING STALAGMITE! A whole wave of large stalagmites come crashing through the ground and destroying every robot around him.

"And Stay down!" he said as he looked at the scrap metal. He sees the train enter a tunnel out of Richter's sight. "It's not over yet!" Richter runs up the same hill the train went through. He was able to climb all the way to the top where he then sees the train. "There you are…"

_Radical train Act 2 ~ the Chase~ (Richter the Echidna) the inner craves of the Canyon_

"That train is accelerating; no time to lose!"

Richter hops on his gear and starts riding down the hill avoiding the rocks and ledges. He then lands safely on the ground and sees the train moving on a set of tracks over a large gap. Luckily Richter sees a long steel rail that was reaching from one side to the other side where the train was. He jumps off his gear, and grabs it in disk form and jumps on the rail. The rail was skinny but wide enough for Richter to run across. When he was on the other side Richter was over the train as it keeps moving. He jumps off the rail and tries to get on the train but misses the last car that rode by and hits the tracks."Owche mama!" He gets up and starts running after the train while getting on his gear and chase the train with incredible speed.

"Alright….now to storm that thing and…NO!" Richter could see the train accelerating even faster. The train was going at an abnormal speed. "Ok then…if that's how you want it…." Richter then gets out his gravity ring and activates it. "You're not…." His body starts to slowly rise as he creates a small gravitational rift; he throws his body back and flies at the train. "…getting away!" Richter zooms through the air at a speed that almost matched the trains. He then passes the cars of the train looking for a way to stop it. He then sees a switch ahead, but was too far away from it. He then uses the gravity dive to pull things in and use then to speed up.

(Those who played zero gravity know what I'm talking about)

He then sees the switch and pulls it. The train starts to come to a stop. "NO! The train is still going too fast!"

Richter uses his gear to hop on the train. He lands on a car that was behind the one Lila was on. The train was going so fast; Richter had to slowly crawl on the car with the wind blowing on his face. He crawls all the way up to the front of the train where he sees Lila. "Lila!" Richter shouted.

"Lila looks up and sees Richter's face blowing in the wind. "Richter! What are you…"

"No time!" Richter shouted while slowly climbing down the train. "I got to stop this crazy train!" Richter crawls down to the left of Lila all the way down to the lower part. He then digs the heels of his shoes in the ground and pushes on the train. He grunts and groans like mad, trying to stop the train with his back and feet.

"Why couldn't Nega just tie Lila to the train tracks, like any lame bad guy would?" His feet dig in the ground and break the wooden beams on the rails. The train starts slowing down as he continues to push on the speeding train."BOO WHO!" The train was slowly coming to a stop; Lila could see that the train was coming to a brick wall. She screams in horror closing her eyes. "Not…today…you…don't!" Richter screams and pushes back even harder as the train finally comes to a complete stop, right in front of the wall that it was about to crash into. Lila opens her eyes and sees her foot was just one inch away from the wall.

Richter gets off the train and wobbles off the tracks; his fur was all ruffled some veins were showing on his arms and legs and his body was sweating uncontrollably. (Haaaaaa *Gasp* haaaaa *gasp* haaaa *gasp* haaaa *gasp* haaaa *gasp* haaaa *gasp* haaa PHEW! Haaaa *gasp* haaaa*gasp* haaaaa *gasp* haaaa *gasp* haaaa) Richter was panting and gasping like he just gave birth.

_Radical train Acts 1 and 2 (Richter the Echidna) Level cleared_

_**Richter looks at the train and smiles then swings his hands up in victory while falling on his back. "Too…tired….to…pose…."**_

_**Saving the Damsel in Distress**_

Richter gets up and walks back to the front of the train where Lila was tied up. Lila looks down and sees Richter still panting for air. "Richter?

"Don't worry…..Lila….I here…. to save you." Richter said like he was drunk, "High…gee…gee…ohhhh"

"Did you….stop the train…for me?"

"Yup….me…..dids…..it…." (I did it)

"You look hurt…are you Ok?"

"Well….. My feet feel like I've been walking on lava, my head is pounding like a drum, and I my arms and legs feel like jelly; other than that, I feel fine. OW! My back!" Richter then climbs on the train and breaks the chairs untying Lila from the train. Lila falls on Richter's body as he jumps down and picks her up bridle style. He looks up and sees Eggman Nega in his Eggmobile. "How do you like that, loser?"

"GRRRR! Blasted cheap train parts!" Eggman nega said slamming his fist on his console. "This time Richter, I will have you and your hidden power!" Suddenly, Nega sees his console signaling him. On his system he sees a flashing symbol of a blue cloak. He looks down at Richter while grinning.

"What's the matter…..can't come up with anything else to throw at me?" he asked still holding on to Lila

"I'm afraid there has been a change in plans, dear Richter, we will have to continue this another time." Nega turns around and flies away in his mobile.

Just as he was flying Nazo and Fear finally catch up to the others and sees Nega flying off. "Hey doc!" Nazo waves over to Nega but Nega just looks at him and flies off. Nazo looks confused at first but then sighs and looks down.

"See? He doesn't care about you" Fear said "No matter what you do he's just not going to care."

"Huh…you're right….it almost seems like Richter is the only one who cares…..perhaps that's why I chose to fight him. Fighting him gives me purpose. He then lifts his head and sees Richter gimping over to a tree. He could see he was very weak for some reason. "So that's why he was in a hurry, to save that girl"

"Well, aren't you going after him?" asked Fear

Nazo could see how Richter was struggling to move. He then looks the other way and scoffs."It would be pointless to try and kill him now. I'll let him go, but the next time we meet he won't be so lucky" Nazo jumps in the air and flies off,

Fear looks down and smiles while warping out using chaos control.

Richter was walking, carrying Lila out of harm's way. Richter could see a nearby tree; he walks over and sits Lila down and then lies on the tree still panting. "Two rescues…. in one day, are you just danger prone….. or is just fate playing her hand?" asked Richter gasping between a few words. Lila was looking down not looking at Richter.

"Why?" Richter heard Lila say quietly

"Why what?" Richter asked

"Why did you save me?"

"Doy….you….you were in trouble….if it weren't for me you'd be kissing that wall at Mach 10."

"I'm sorry I…." Lila looks away at Richter. "It's just that…. this kind of thing just happens, people come to my home and do horrible things to me. Beat me, spit at me call me a worthless bitch…..I'm starting to believe them….look at you….It's only been a day…and you already had to save me twice."

"Heh..Ok….here's another question; why would people just come to your home and do that? Where is your home?"

"That box you saw me in…when you saved me from those guys."

"You're homeless?" Richter asked while lifting his head and looking at her.

"I've…been homeless all my life…."

"Do you at least have parents?"

"I..I don't know….I don't remember much about my childhood"

"Do you have any other family?"

"No…" she then covers her eyes starts to cry. "I don't even know if I have a family anymore….if they did why would they leave me?" she sobbed. Richter looks at Lila as she was pulling her legs up to her face, crying even more. "Why would you do it? Why would you save a piece of worthless filth like me? Why would you save a bitch like me?"

"Hey! Don't say that!" Richter tries to move but still feels aches all over, he still gets up and looks at Lila while holding his left arm closing his right eye. "You listen to me, girl; don't _ever_ call yourself that word….you hear me? Anyone who calls a woman that is nothing but slime! Worthless scum! I'd drive a rock up any man's pants if they would call any my friends that! If a woman did it….I'd cut off all her hair"

"You would do that, for your friends?" Lila looks up and looks at Richter.

"I did it for you didn't I?"

"But….why me….you think of me as a friend….no one wants me….it's not like you went through any pain or suffering like me"

Richter then sits down next to her and hugs her shoulders. "You're wrong. I lost my parents, and my brother at one point. My folks are gone, and the pain was too unbearable I didn't think I would ever recover, but I lived on with my life that's what they would have wanted. I don't know what's become of your folks but they gave you life for a reason, even if they don't care about you….your life is still valuable. Why? Well, you still got your life. I know God still has plans for me, no matter how many times I went against his him. You on the other hand, you just need to find out why you're still here. Don't throw your life away." Lila looks at Richter and then hugs his body sobbing louder. Richter looks at her and closes his eyes embracing her and patting her back.

After a few minutes Richter lets go of Lila as she was wiping her face with a hankie. "And here I thought when Chrome was just babbling when he said to carry a hankie where ever I went. Feeling better?"

"Yeah…"Lila was sniffing and blowing her nose. "Here" Lila hands it back to Richter. Richter just smiles politely and takes the hankie and puts it back in one of his bags.

"I can't stand to see you like this." Richter gets up and looks at Lila. He had recovered a little from his rescue but was still a little sore. "Since you have nowhere to go….why don't you come with me?"

"Huh?" The hedgehog looks at Richter with a confused look on her face. "Are you serious?"

"If I'm lying my all my sweet taste buds shut down right now" Richter pulls out a candy bar and takes a bite. "Nope! Still as sweet as ever! Lila looks at Richter and giggles. "AH! I see I was able to make you smile" Lila stops and then looks away blushing while smiling."Here take some" Richter gives the candy bar to Lila. She then eats the bar completely. Richter hardly notices it was gone.

Lila looks up at Richter and gets up. "Thank you. So much. And…I'm sorry….for what I said….and for running away from you earlier."

"Hey don't worry about it. Anyway…you should come with me, I have a large ship with beds not made of cardboard. And food that you don't find in the trash, I can even cook It for you."

"You…you don't mind?"

"I promise." Richter walks up and kneels down. "My brother, my crew and I will take care of you, plus it would be nice for Alice to have a playmate…you know…if you don't mind kids"

"You have kids?"

"Well…yeah…but she's not mine…I mean….she's human so she couldn't be mine…but sometimes she thinks of he as her own father. Trust me, you'll love being on my ship."

Lila looks at Richter get up and hold her hands. She takes a minute to look at Richter with tears in her eyes. She didn't have a home and she's practically danger prone, but if he took her in she would be safe. Richter then smiles and throws his disk on the ground turning it into his gear.

"Oh, my!" she said in shock at the technology Richter had.

"I've made my decision. You're coming with me!"

" You…would really just let me come with you?"

"My dear, what you need is a real home surrounded by people who care about you. My female crew mates also might have something better for you to wear other than those tattered rags you have on. No offense" Lila looks at him, at his handsome garnet eyes, and pearly white grin. Richter the gets on his gear and takes out his hand. "Shall we?" Lila smiles still wiping the tears from her face, and grabs Richter's hand and jumps on the seat of his gear. He then gives her a pair of goggles and a helmet, and she hugs Richter's waist "Ok, now hold on, we have a long way to go,!" said Richter as he takes off on the bike. Lila holds onto Richter's body tightly. His body was so warm and soft. She closed her eyes and felt his warm heartbeat and was at total peace.

(((((TBC))))))

Could love be in the air?

What could be this strange feeling that Richter feels and what will the Cramoisi, Dusk raiders do now, well you don't have to ask me, just find out….next time!

Scarlet: Dwayne has been acting strange since we've finally back together. On another note, Richter is focused on other things, like this new girl Lila. Poor girl's been though a lot, I wish more power to her. The other dusk raiders seem to be making her feel welcome, but she still feels un easy being with a bunch of pirates. Our next goal is to find the next active criminal lord and put an end to their reign, but where is the next strong hold going to be?

Next time: The lonely girl and the whimsical captain

Scarlet: Wait? I'm teaming up with Blade again? This should be fun….


	8. Newfound friendship A Criminal secrets

Dwayne was walking back into the forest. "If I'm going to find him, I need to find out where the rest of Grapples goons are." Dwayne stops and looks around at the moon shining down on him. "Even when feeling this small light I can feel myself getting stronger and stronger. Perhaps….I should find out what these Cramoisi are up too. I'm sure they might know something about….."

"Dwayne! Where were you?" Dwayne looks ahead and sees Scarlet running in the forest. When she sees him he runs up to him and gives him a hug. "Where have you been? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just went to go get something to eat. Where's Richter?"

"All of them are inside already. You'll never guess it. Richter brought home a girl, and this time she isn't wearing an ice cream uniform. She's actually kind of cute.

Dwayne looks at Scarlet in question and then just scoffs with a smile. "Well, that's good to hear. I'm happy for him"

"Well anyway I've got a message from Chrome we will be disusing on how we are going to get information about the **next Criminal Stronghold**. Why don't we go inside?"

Dwayne looked at Scarlet face then smiled back, then gave her a kiss "Sorry but there's something I need to do. Stay with the Raiders until I get back"

"Oh Ok" Scarlet says in disappointment Dwayne takes off and flew to the castle. Scarlet saw him as he flew in the dark.

_Good luck Dwayne_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Newfound friendship; Criminal secrets**_

_**Welcome aboard**_

Richter was finally back at the forest, on the terra sunset. All the raiders, Sonic and some of his friends were in lounge room looking at him and Lila. Lila was shy as she looks at everyone looking at her. She gives a big gulp and looks at Richter who was smiling back. Sonic walks up to Richter while looking at Lila. "So, this is the girl you were talking about?" Sonic asked

"Yup!" Richter said smiling. "This is Lila I thought I'd give her a home on board my large vessel. "

"Well it's nice to meet you" Sonic takes his hand out to shake, but Lila just steps back. Sonic looks at her and then at Richter wondering what's going on.

"Lila, this is my friend Sonic the hedgehog, don't worry he won't bite…or at least he better not" Richter said looking at Sonic with a narrow stare.

"Relax, I don't bite girls, Amy would whack me if I so much as look at one."

"Me? I would never do that" Amy said acting innocent

"Richter, you know how I feel about stowaways" Chrome said crossing his arms. Chrome was standing right in front of Richter.

"Come on bro!" Richter grabs her by the shoulders. "Look at her….she's was captured by Naga, she was almost raped, and...she's lonely. She needs us."

"I think it's sweet!" said Jem. "Richter is like a knight in shining armor who saved a princess. Just like how I want my Cramoisi prince to save me."

"Do you ever turn off?" Nai asked staring at Jem

"It's a curse…that I absolutely love!" Lila looks the other way blushing.

"Come on Chrome, let her stay" Scarlet said sitting on the couch. "We have more than enough room"

"Alright….she can stay, but she needs to be vaccinated. I don't want us catching anything" Chrome instructed

"That's a cruel thing to say" Richter said crossing her arms. 'but alright"

"Crew meeting within three hours; all younger crew members be in bed by 10. Training will begin at 800 hours sharp understood?" Chrome commanded

"Aye-Aye!" said the crew members.

"We better go too" Sonic said "We've got some younger members who were just born that need some tutoring."

"Alright then, blue boy, try not to bite too many criminals, some can actually be useful."

"I will try, see ya Richter" Sonic and the other Cramoisi with him left the ship. "And Richter…"

"Yeah dude?" Richter asked turning around

"Thanks for saving my brothers and sisters" Sonic said smiling

"Now that's a thank you I've been waiting for! You're welcome, glad to help!"

"Take it easy, Tails" Nai said waving

"Keep your parts together Nai" Tails laughed

"Ha Ha" Nai faked laughed

"Take good care of that flower, Jem" Cosmo said

"I will" Jem said back

"Be good shorty" Zenith rubs Silvers head.

"Yeah Yeah…" Silver swats Zenith's hands away.

"Be safe Silver" Mercury pecks silver on the head.

"Uhhh..sure" Silver laughed nervously

"Be sure to hunt and kill some of those sickos for me Blaze" Marine said

"Uhh..sure…hehheh" Blaze laughed politely trying not to say something that might hurt her feelings "Be good now, Marine"

"See ya around Jazz" Zoomer said

"Thanks for letting me borrow some of your disk" Jazz said happily

"Bye Tawny, have a great evening" Zeke said

"It'd be better if you were coming along" Tawny said winking

"Sorry…I got chores to do"

"Dang…." Tawny turns around while stomping

"Coming Rocky?" Blaze asked

"I'm going to stay with Richter from a while…I'll catch up later" Rocky said

"I'm staying too" Cream said holding Rocky's hand

"Where's Knuckles?." Richter asked "I wanted to ask him something about this big emerald."

"He's waiting for the sun to set so he can go back to Spagonia" Tails answered

"Oh…bummer…"

"Come on Sonic. Mother is calling us" Amy said. "it was nice to meet you, Lila" Sonic nods and walks out of the room with the others.

"Now that that's done, what do you say , Lila, Shall we get you settled in?"

"Umm, sure" Lila said still shyly.

"Mercury, how about you show Lila around?" Chrome asked

"Sure." Mercury walks up to Lila. "Let's get you cleaned up first."

"Ok." Lila follows Mercury to an elevator.

"I'll help too" Rin-Rin said following. I'm Rin-Rin, nice to meet you"

"Hello" Lila greeted. Richter looks into Lila's face as the elevator closes. Lila gets one last look at Richter, he was smiling while giving her a thumbs up. After the door was closed, Richter turns around and walks toward the kitchen.

"Hehheh…" Richter hears Zenith chuckle.

"What?" Richter asked

"So our captain finally brings home a woman. "

"What's that supposed to mean?" Richter asked while turning his head back

"You know…Chrome gave me some wine and I also got some candles and even…some..other things in case you guys want to take it slow during your first time.

"What are you talking about?" Richter asked as a question mark hovers over his head.

"Come to think of it….this will be your first time." Zenith walks up to Richter and puts his hand over his shoulder while ginning. "let me enlighten you on the circumstances of when you do. "Do it"

"Uhhh…."

"Sicko!" Scarlet whacks Zenith on the head.

"OW! What did I do? This is a guy to guy talk!"

"How dare you? That girl has been through hell all her life! What kind of example would Richter be setting if he did something like that to her? She already hates males."

"How can you tell?" Zenith asked still rubbing his head

"Have you forgotten that I grew up in a house of criminals? I've known women who would sell their bodies, and males who would do unspeakable things to women. It's barbaric. I would know a traumatized girl like that anywhere."

"She's right Zenith" Chrome agreed "You should be ashamed of yourself for even considering such acts."

"Oh…I had no idea…sorry" Zenith chuckled nervously

"Wait….I have one question…." Richter said

"Yes?" Asked the three

"What exactly are you guys talking about?" The three of them did an anime fall.

"I'll…explain it to you later Richter" Chrome said.

"Okikedookie!" Richter said while running to the kitchen in the large freezer

_**No Peaking**_

Moments later Lila was sitting on a bed inside the ships laboratory. Alice was outside of the room looking at her through a window, along with Mercury and Rin-Rin. Alice was holding a small device that lets out a blue light that shines over Lila and then disappears. A little holographic screen pops up on the device Alice is holding showing some text. "Mmmmm…."

"What is it?" Rin-Rin asked.

Alice turns off the device and puts it into one of the hovering orb bots next to her. The robots eyes glow green and hovers away. "According to the bio scanner" Alice started "Everything thing in Lila is very low: blood sugar, muscle mass, almost everything. But worse of all, she has been dosed with many vitamins."

"But at least that's good ,right? T" Mercury asked

"Only, these vitamins are….." Alice looks away.

"Are what?"

"Many different kinds of spike serums"

"Spike serum?" Rin-Rin repeated

"Long ago, G.U.N developed a type of serum to where they could get an enemy to tell them anything they would want to hear, but it also had a side effect. The victim who was induced with it had no control of their body and their thought pattern was messed up." Mercury looks at Lila who was looking up at the ceiling. "It's no wonder she's so fragile"

"Side effects to spike serum are as follows: Dizziness, short term memory lost, fatigue, confusion, and finally unconsciousness. Once spiked, the victim is told to say or do whatever the giver instructs, at the same time the victim is unaware of what he is doing or saying. If La-La truly was induced with multiple drugs that relate to the spike serum…."

"Anyone could tell her what they want her to do, even if she wasn't spiked she would be forced to do what they want her to do." Rin-Rin finished. A hovering bot comes back to Alice's side.

"Lila….have you been...Molested?" Mercury asked Lila did not answer. She sits their rubbing her arm, not wanting to know what they would think if they answered. "It's Ok, whoever did this to you they won't do it anymore."

"For as long as I can remember…..many men…have wanted to do stuff to me." Lila looks down and covers her eyes. "They would do such horrible things to me."

"That's why she was scared around Sonic" Rin-Rin concluded. "Right Lila?" Lila slowly nods.

The hovering robot opens it bottom compartment and shows a tube with a needle at the end. Alice takes the tube and walks over to Lila. "Hold still"

"What are you…"Lila asked while she backs way

"This should make you fully healthy again, but you may feel a little hyper. This will counter every serum and drug that you were given to you, and disable it in the process." Alice softly grabs Lila's arm and pricks her arm. Lila cringes in pain as the serum slowly enters her body. Alice takes it out and puts a bandage on the wound. "There all done"

"So now what?"Rin-Rin asked

"First she needs a bath" Mercury said 'No offense, but you smell worse than the Cramoisi did when we first met them. Then we need to do something about those clothes.

"Let's get her undressed" Rin-Rin said. "There's a bath house down here we can use"

"Just don't use the house on the right" Alice warned

"Why?"

"That's Alice's bath house"

"So?"

"Do you want La-La to have third degree burns on her body?"

"Oh….no" Rin-Rin said a little embarrassed

(Note: Cybernetic beings like Alice can't bathe in water,so instead she bathes in hot oil, enough to get rid of rust and soothe their skin but cannot be used by non-cyborgs. It burns them like acid)

(30 Minutes later…this happened!)

Lila came out of the shower with Mercury and Rin-Rin; all three of them were in a towel. "Man that felt good." Mercury said

"You said it, Merc, how do you feel ,Lila?"Rin-Rin asked

"I feel good…actually…a little better." Lila was holding her towel up and picking her ear trying to get some water out.

"You've never used a shower before?"

"Well…I would bathe in a lake that was close to the jungle." Lila said shyly

"Alice, did you get the clothes I asked for?"Mercury asked

"Yup!" Alice hands the girls new clothes. The other two girls got the same thing except Lila.

"What happened to my old clothes?" She asked looking at Alice.

"Alice got rid of them." Alice said "They were stinky!"

"These are of the old clothes I had a few years back" Mercury said "They were….left over from my mother. They are also big, but you should fit them"

"I couldn't take these" Lila said "If they were so special"

"It's Ok. You need it more, plus she gave them to me so it's ok"

Lila nods and takes the clothes. "Is it Ok..if i…put them on in here?"

"Sure! Go ahead!" Alice said "Malcolm is lying on his bed charging and Ohm-Ohm (omega) went with the Cram-Crams."

" It's just us girls here, no way anyone's going to come in here" Mercury added

Lila and the others slowly take of their towels and slowly put on their clothes starting with the undergarments.

"HELLO!" Richter comes booming through the door with a plate of food with Rocky sitting on him piggy back style. "Me and Rocky made sushi! Who wants a taste?" Richter and Rocky open their eyes and see the girls getting dressed. There was a seemingly long silence as they were all staring at each other. "Is now a bad time?"

"AHHHHHHH!" The three girls screamed

"Not again!" Rocky said covering his eyes while.

"Oops" Richter said looking away

"GET OUT!" Alice shouted as her tail extends all the way to the door.

"WHAHHH!" Richter closes the door behind him and blocks the door while still holding on to Rocky. "Whooo….my eyes will never be able to…HOLY SHOOT!" Richter sees the spike on Alice's Tail run through the door. It was just 2 inches away from Richter's head.

(another 10 minutes)

Lila was now wearing a brown sweater and some black pants, with white shoes. The other girls were standing of over Richter and Rocky as they were on their knees, bowing. "Sorry Sorry, Sorry, Sorry." The two of them said Lila looks at the two confused. Both of them actually regret almost seeing her naked. "Please, forgive us"

"If it makes you feel better, we didn't see anything" said Rocky

"Alice is sorry...She should have locked the door" Alice said while turning to Lila. "It's not often she gets visitors down in her lab"

"Lila…please forgive me" Richter said walking with his knees. *sad violin* "Please, please it's not my fault. I'm just a curious soul who doesn't know any better." She looks at Richter and back at the other girls. And then back at Richter who was looking at her with puppy dog eyes

"Uhh…it's Ok?" Lila said unsure

"YAY! Now what do ya say we get some dinner?"

"Ok!" Lila said smiling.

As they were walking through the hall, Lila looks back at the girls. "So…Richter was apologizing for….coming in…why?"

"He should have knocked." Mercury crossing her arms.

"But Alice forgot to lock the door" Alice reminded

"Yes, but still…I think he needs pay" Mercury giggled while walking up to the Richter. "Oh Richter?"

"Yeh-yus?" Richter asked looking back suddenly Richter falls on the ground flat on his face, and Rocky tumbles off Richter rolling into the wall.."AHHHH-HA-HA-HA-HA! What did I do?" He could feel Mercury's gravity crushing his body, but not too much.

"There…now were even" Mercury said happily while still holding him down

"Mercury!" Everyone saw Chrome standing across the hall with his arms crossed. "What are you doing, you can't hold him like that"

Mercury cheeks become red, she felt guilty for what she was doing. "I'm…I'm sorry Chrome…I was just playing"

"He'll run out of air if you holding while he's hugging his chest." Chrome moves his hand up and uses his gravity to make Richter fly on the celling.

"AHH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"Richter secreamed.

"See? He breathes much better now"

"Ohh…" Mercury understood and smiled and lifts her hand slamming Richter on the floor with his arms and legs spread out. "Like this?"

"…." Chrome uses his gravity to flip Richter over." Just be sure you can see his face"

"Not having fun!" Richter shouted

"Stop it!" Lila shouted and running to Richter. "You're hurting him "Chrome stares at Lila; Lila sees Chrome's face and kneels down while lowering her eyes holding Richter. "Please?"

"Lila?" Richter looks at Lila's face. She looked scared but at the same time determined not to move.

"La-la right!" Alice comes up to Richter. "Daddy said he was sorry"

"You're right" Chrome said smiling. Lila opens her eyes and sees Chrome walk up to her making her shiver in fear. "Please forgive me, I could not resist. Richter and I fight all the time. Come on, should be getting dinner started.

"Rocky?" Are you ok?

"Oh…Yeah I'm fine" Everyone gasped when they saw Rocky get up. His head was twisted all the way to the back. He looks at everyone scratching his head. "What?"

"Your head….it's…"

"Oh right" Rocky grabs his head puts it back in the right spot as it made a loud cracking noise. "Ah...that's better" Rocky starts walking forward into the hall.

Everyone just looks at him walking. "That….was…..AWSOME!" Richter said smiling "Hey, let's get him to do it again!"

"NO!" Shouted everyone except Lila.

"Come on, slowpokes!" Rocky said 20 feet away from them

_**Cooking with Richter**_

Cream was kicking her feet at the chair looking at her mom cut up veggies and putting them in a big pot.

"Is it ready yet, Mama?" Cream asked walking up

"Almost, my dear. Just a little longer" Vanilla asked

"Hello?" the two rabbits turn around and see Richter at the door. "Hello Ms. Vanilla, and…uhhh….you're…Cream right?"

"That's right!" Cream said smiling. "You got a name Right!"

"Hi Cream" Rocky said coming in with Alice and Mercury.

"Rocky" They both hug each other.

"Listen…I wanted to use the kitchen for a minute." Richter walks up to Vanilla and turns from the others. "I want Lila to feel welcome here. She's been shy around almost everyone on board; I figured you might be able to help"

"Oh sure!" Vanilla said happily. "I could always use some help." Lila walks in looking at everyone.

She sees Cream walking up to Lila, as Lila looks into her eyes. "Are you feeling any better, Miss?" she asked innocently

"Yes, thank you" Lila replied

"Wonderful! Let's get started!" Richter gets some vegetables and some seaweed and sets them on the table. He then sees a large pot of rice being boiled. "Perfect! Oh, Mama would always let me and Rocky cook, we'd always make a big mess, but we actually made some good things." Richter throws the vegetables, seaweed and fish in the air and grabs some knives and jumps in the air starts chopping them up.

"Alice also cooks with daddy" Alice said happily.

"But no one is better than Vanilla" Richter says as he stops chopping. Everyone sees chopped up pieces of vegetables, Seaweed, and fish meat fall from the air. Richter quickly catches them in a pot and wrapping them up into rolls. He was wrapping and stacking sushi rolls on a plate as quick as a flash. "Ta da!" Richter said showing everyone the plate.

"Uhh Daddy?" Alice points up. Richter sees some rice fall from the air into his eye. "You missed counted" Lila starts laughing while Richter wipes his face and looks at Lila. "That wasn't funny.."

"No, No It's fine" Richter says smiling.

"But daddy"

"Look" Both of them sees Lila rolling on the ground laughing. "This really knocks down the house. " Richter gets out a bomb with skull and cross bones that was lit.

"oooooooo!" Alice said looking at it. "Go boom!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Mercury screamed Lila stops laughing and stares at the bomb"

"Really Merc?how long have you known me?"

"He _is _insane!" Lila thought "What did I get myself into?"

"BOOOOOMMMMM!"

The bomb explodes leaving a cloud of smoke. Everyone starts coughing as the smoke clears up. Lila looks at everyone covered in soot. Not only that, but everyone's air was all frizzy including hers. Her eyes start to tear as she smiles. She falls back and starts laughing uncontrollably.

"You...were just trying to make her laugh?" Cream asked

"Author made me for something" Richter said smiling

"WHA! I look like a troll!" Rocky said messing with his hair.

"I just got out of the shower too" Mercury said looking in a mirror

"You all look so funny!" Lila said still laughing. "I..I can't stop!"

"Mission accomplished" Richter said smiling.

"You do know you're going to have to clean this up?" Vanilla said in a motherly tone

"Yes…"Richter said slumping his head down. He then gets up and sees the plate of sushi which surprisingly had no soot on it at all. He walks over and gives one to Lila who stops laughing to catch her breath. "Try one"

Lila looks at the sushi and eats it on one gulp. "Ohhh." She sighed "That was so good."

"Thank you thank you! I am also here on nights and weekends." Lila started laughing along with everyone. Lila looks at Richter looking at him smiling. They both stare at each other for what seemed like hours.

"So, captain, shall we get dinner started?" Vanilla asked

Richter shakes his head and snaps back to reality."Yeah, let's rock this thing!" Richter said getting more vegetables and fish. "Come on Lila, we'll show you all the ropes"

"Ok!" Lila said getting up and walking to help the others.

Minutes later, everyone was eating dinner. It was Raman noodles and sushi. Zenith, Scarlet, Blade and Mercury were sitting at one table. Jazz,Onyx and Rin-Rin and Ray were sitting at another. Malcolm was sitting with the twins, Zeke, Ty and Alice. The Chaotix and Big were sitting together. Richter, Chrome, Rocky, and Lila were sitting at another table next to Mercury and the others.

(Cho, Cho, choa, Chi, Cho) said Quinn laying in a bowl on his back rubbing his belly.

"Well you shouldn't have eaten that second bowl" said Richter "So little brother, you not hungry?" Rocky had a bowl of noodles in front of him. Noodles were normally his favorite, but now he is a Cramoisi the taste isn't the same anymore. "You don't like them anymore?"

"Oh. It's not that…it's just…you know I'm.." Rocky tries to find the right words.

"I have an idea" said Chrome getting up. A few moments later, Chrome comes back with a cup of blood. He then pours it in to Rocky's bowl. "Now try it"

Rocky then smells the bowl it smelled so intoxicating, that he started attacking that bowl like he hadn't eaten anything in days.

"Wow! Incredible!" said Richter. "Talk about your secret sauce"

"Oh…these are just as good as the cook made it a long time ago!" Rocky said with his mouth covered in sauce and noodles"

"Yup! He taught me before he…left and I taught it to Ms. Vanilla" Richter then turns to Lila after she sat back down with another bowl. Lila Looks at Richter and blushes a little. "Oh, I hope you don't mind. I mean I haven't eaten in a long time" She said shyly

"Please, eat as much as you want I'd be insulted if you didn't" said Richter with a smile on his face. "We all chipped in for this banquet." Everyone!" Richer got up and held up his cup. "I propose a toast; to our outstanding achievement in defeat of yet another criminal lord, for our newest friend ship with the….Cram-zippity-do-dahs, and to our newest crew members: Jazz, for her awesome skills in fighting and rescuing. Everyone cheers for Jazz as she was getting up and bowing.

"Thank you all!" she said

"Ray, for….having such determination" Everyone cheered

"Thank y-you" Ray said blushing. "I'm going to try my best t-to be a good fighter"

"Zeke and Ty; for being the best dang cleaning crew, and also getting the high score on most of the games….you and Jayden"

"Thank you Mr. Richter" Zeke said bowing as everyone cheered

"Uhhh…yeah thanks so much" Ty murmured

"Also, for Rocky, though he isn't a member of our crew…maybe not yet...it's good to hear that he's still…with us…and also let's give it for his new girl, which so happens to be Ms. Vanilla's daughter, Cream"

"Thank you so much Big brother!" Rocky said hugging him.

"Thank you Mr. Richter for taking care of my mama" Cream said happily

"And…also to Lila" Lila jumps in shock as she looks at Richter who looks at her. "Let's all make sure she feels welcome here and treat her like the sister you may or may not ever had." Everyone cheers for Lila.

Lila looks at all the smiling faces and thumbs up's she's getting. "Thank you….. Richter..everyone…." tears start running down her face and into her bowl of noodles. She starts crying while coving her face.

"Awww what's wrong miss?" Cream asked up on her lap.

"Everyone….everyone so nice….you all just took me in, even though I was smelly and beat up. I've never met anyone like you guys. Thank you so much"

"Lila…" Richter walks up and pats her shoulder. "You can stay here as long as you want. I guarantee you, we'll make sure nothing bad happens to you, you're family now, so don't cry"

"Yup, us girls got to stick together" Mercury said patting the other shoulder.

Alice crawls to their table. "Yeah don't cry la-la, Daddy will take care of you just like all of us" she said while hugging her.

"Daddy?" asked Rocky

"She means me"" said Richter. "But only she calls me that, I mean you can call me daddy too Lila if you like"

"Richter….how old do you think Lila is?" Mercury asked

"I don't know…fifteen….seventeen…"

"twenty" Lila said quietly

"What?" Richer was stunned "but…but….that's...almost…."

"You're age?" Zenith asked

"But she looks no taller than Mercury here. And you say you've been alone since your childhood?"

"You poor thing" Vanilla said rubbing Lila's head

"Thank you...all of you, but I can really stay here?"

"Of course!"

"Wow, a lot has happened since I've been gone" said Rocky

"You have no idea kid" said Chrome.

"Everyone cares so much about one another" Cream said giggling

"Yeah…but sometimes we can get rowdy!" Zenith said rubbing Cream's head.

"Well anyway, as touching as this was Richter, I believe you have something for us" said Onyx.

"Ohhhh You mean fresh hot cakes?" asked Richter "Well it just so happens I brought enough for everyone! What's dinner without second desert?" Richter looks around for the supply cube that had the cakes in it. He searches he person but could not find it. "Uhhh…."

"Something wrong Captain?" asked Mercury

"Didn't you get our cakes?" Rin-Rin asked sadly

"I don't get it! I could have sworn I had a cube of piping hot cakes ready for us to….*GASP* OH, NO!" Richter said holding his face.

"What?" asked everyone

"I must have dropped them while I was chasing that train!" Richter said with anime tears going down his face.

"Oh, calm down it's not like it's a big loss or anything." said Chrome eating his ramen.

"Calm down? Calm down? I…. just lost a yummy treat for everyone to enjoy. Mouthwatering glazed hot cakes" Richter said calmly. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! WWHHHHHHHAAAAAAA! HHHAAAAAAAAAAA! "Don's won't be opening until tomorrow! WWAAAAAHHH! NOOOOOO! Richter then falls on the floor and rolls around in his tears. He curls up with his knees and was sobbing like a little kid.

"Uhhhmm Richter?" Jazz walks up trying to see if he was alright.

"WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!" bellowed Richter. "Why does the author hate me?" He then starts rocking around while sucking his thumb.

"This is pathetic" Chrome said finishing his bowl

"But entertaining" Scarlet said blowing on her noodles

"True"

"Wow, now I know why it's sad to see a grown man cry" said Ty

"Why am I enjoying this?" said Zenith laughing

"Well it's not as bad as last time" said Rin-Rin

"What could be possibly worst then this?" asked Zeke asked

"Poor Daddy didn't get his cakes" said Alice in a baby voice hugging him

Lila comes to Richter and pats him on the head. "Are you going to be ok?" she asked

Richter gets up and wipes his face, and took a deep breath. "Yeah….I'm fine it's cool. I'll just go back tomorrow and get twice as much as last time. So Chrome what to do next?" asked Richter

"For now I suggest we prep for the meeting and decide what we will do tomorrow. We should figure out where we are going to look for information on either Zerach's ring or Light Gaia. Perhaps our Cramoisi friends will find something that can help us." said Chrome getting up with his bowl.

"Very good! In that case, all younglings get ready for bed, all older crew mates report to the briefing room. Understood?"said Richter

"Aye-Aye!" said the Crew.

"Lila, Why don't I show you to your room" said Richter

"My room?Really?" Lila asked.

"Well you are staying here?"

"Y-Yes" Lila was still trying to fathom that she now has a new home. But she gets up and walks over to Richter.

"Rocky, are you staying to?" Richter asked

"Is that OK? I'm going to share a room with Cream" said Rocky. "but don't worry we don't share the same bed or anything!" he waves his hands in front of him

"Sure!" said Richter "Behave, you two"

Alice comes in front of Richter. She then stretches her arms like a cat would, and curls up to Richter closing her eyes. "Alright Alice come on" he said as he picked her up. Richter knew what that meant.

_**Terra Sunset luxury **_

Richter walks Lila to a room close to his room. "If you have any trouble, just tell me" He shows her a scanner next to the door. "Behold! No more lost keys! You can put your hand on this scanner and you'll be in your room, but just in case. Smile."

"What?" Before she knew it Richter makes a funny face by crossing his eyes and babbling and sticking out his tongue making Lila laugh. She then sees a flash and covers her eyes. Richter looks at the console near the door and out from a slot came a card with a picture of Lila on it. Richter takes the card and gives it to her. "What's this?"

"That is your access card, to access anything you want on the ship. Now, put your hand on this this scanner, please." She walks over and places her hand on the scanner, which scans her hand then a light on, top of the door, turns green and opens up. In the room the lights instantly turn on. "You're DNA has been registered on the ship's data base. How do you like the room?"

"Wow!" She said looking around.

"Congratulations! You've won you own room!" said Richter sounding like an announcer "Tell her what she's won ,Richter"

"Thank you Richter! It's a state of the art, deluxe single person's room; with a bathroom that has everything you need all the toiletries, a dresser drawer for clothes with built in closet. We'll get some clothes and stuff for you later. Aaaaannnddd, a non-cardboard bed! Nice and soft! If you ever get hungry, there's some leftovers in the mess hall. Breakfast will be served at 9, and there's alarm clock right there.

Lila looks at Richter with tearful eyes. "Why are you being so nice?" she asked.

"Well I can't just abandon someone in need, and you need help"

"But, I was a mess, and I treated you like those thugs. How can you possibly want anything to do with me?"

"Girl, I've been treated much worse, and I want to make sure you feel comfortable here. Oh, I'll ask the girls if they can take you shopping for some new clothes I got to put Miss Princess to bed"

"Thank you, but I can just stay here" Lila asked one more time.

"You can stay as long as you want." Richter then winked at her. "From this moment on, you are a passenger on this ship." He then turns around but then turns back to face her. "By the way, Lila….I..I want to give you something."

"What is it?" Lila asked. She sees Richter put Alice down, and walks over. Lila backs away slowly, wondering what's going to happen. "What's…he going to do…" he thought. "Is he going to…oh no...oh no…"

Richter reaches out his hand in front of Lila. She closes her eyes but then hears a small click. She opens her eyes and sees Richter pulling a stone out from his stone necklace. "Lila…I want you to have this."

"What?" Lila asked confused "What do you mean?"

"This stone is very important to me. It's been pasted down form my kin a long time ago. Please take it, as a token of our new friendship. Lila looks at the stone in question, but then takes it from Richter and looks at it as it was glowing brightly.

"It's…it's so pretty" Lila said smiling

"As long as you hold that, I promise that I will protect you with my life" Unknown to Richter or Lila, Alice had one of her eyes opened looking at Richter smiling. When she sees Richter turn around she quickly closes it, so Richter couldn't see. Richter picks Alice up and starts to walk out of her room. "I'll see you later, good night" Richter closes the door, leaving Lila.

Lila was still shocked at what he said. "I could just stay here?" she thought. Hardy anyone has shown her this much kindness. She looks at the stone and smiles while hugging it, but then gasps in shakes her head. "What is this feeling? Could I actually…..no…no…men are all the same…this won't last…still…" She walks over to the bed, gets under the covers and lies down. "_It's so soft_" she thought. She then slowly closes her eyes while holding the stone in her hand. "Maybe….he's different"

Richter down into the lab and into Alice's room. Alice has a special bed that was a charger. Robians have these pod-like chargers that look like beds. Richter places her in the pod and one large wireattaches to herneck. She slowly opens her eyes; her irises were glowing blue. She turns her head and sees Richter while smiling. "Hi, daddy" She said sweetly

"Hey there" said Richter in a soft tone "You fell asleep again. Are you Ok?"

"Yes, Alice is fine, just tired. So much has happened to day."

"Well, I got to go talk to the other crew mates. Good night, Alice"

Richter hugs Alice, and she hugs back kissing his cheek, and walks out of the door.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell mommy I said goodnight?"

"Wait who's-" Before Richer could finish, Alice was snoring lightly in her pod. Richter walks out of the room. Quinn flies up to him and landed on his head.

"Hey Quinn, time for a meeting"

(Choa….cho!)

"You said it! I hate board meetings!"

Richter then thinks for a moment about Lila and what Alice said. He then feels a funny feeling inside his chest.

(Choa Cho Chi?)

"Yeah, I'm fine I just feel strange"

"_What is this feeling is it bottling up inside me? It's warm and fuzzy what is it?"_

Back in Alice's room, Alice opens her eyes and gets up from her bed and gets a plush doll that looks like Richter, she then sees a hovering bot-bot holding a doll that looks like Lila. She then walks back to her bed and lays down holding the two dolls close to her.

_**Next time on RD Orange dawn….just kidding!**_

_**What's Next?**_

Chrome was in the briefing room with all the older Blue moon and Orange Sun crew members. The younger ones were in bed. Richter shows up with Quinn on his head.

"Thank you for joining us, Richter" Chrome said in a stern tone.

"No problem" Richter sits in a chair next to Chrome

"Anyway as I was saying, with Grapple gone, there are only his left guys let in the city" He continued discussing

"HA HA! With the damage we caused no way his troops will be conspiring with the imperial lord any time soon" said Richter

"Right Then! So, what are going do?" asked Blade. "Where do we go next, not to sound like a kid book?"

"Let's just fly back to Spagonia and see for ourselves." suggested Zenith

"We can't. The ship needs to stay here; otherwise the Crambozions will get suspicious." Said Richter.

"Cram…..moy…..zee, captain" said Mercury.

"Wha?"

"Cram…moy…zee, Cramoisi"

"Ok now you're just speaking gibberish"

"Forget it Merc'. He will get it eventually." said Scarlet

"So we will need someone to go into the city and get information" said Chrome "When a Criminal lord is known to fall, the left over lackeys will try to go to another one, one that's quite a distance from the one they served under.

"That way they can still get their cut, and cover their tracks as well. It would be as if they were never there." Richter added "But they won't leave right away."

"We know that already" Zenith said "Why are you repeating it?"

"Not my writing" Richter said crossing his arms.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"So…who will go to spagonia?" Chrome asked "Any volunteers?"

"I'll go" said Scarlet getting up.

"Right Then! I'll go too!" said Blade

"Chrome, maybe you should go too." Richter stated "I'll watch over the crew"

"Alright, anyone else?"

"Chrome, I want to go as well" Mercury said.

"Mercury?" Chrome looks at her in question.

"I mean if you don't want me to…"

"No no, you may come too If you like. What about you Zenith? Onyx?"

"Yeah, I'll go too" Onyx said

"Not me" Zenith said "The military may be on our butts, and I'm too handsome to go to jail"

"Baby" Mercury whispered

"Alright then, let's roll" Chrome commanded

"Aye-Aye!" said the crew mates.

"Good Luck, Chrome, and try not to get caught" Richter said smiling

"Heh," Chrome smiles at Richter while turning around leaving.

"Now that they all left, time to teach you how to give a woman a good time" Zenith said coming up to Richter.

"Uhh…sure.." Richter said confused

"Choa!" Quinn jumps off Richter's head and nods while grabbing his arm trying to get him out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Richter asked confused

"Oh, it's nothing" Zenith flicks Quinn away from Richter with his fingers. "Now back to discussing.." Suddenly Richter's stones start to glow.

"Oh wait a moment Zenith, uhhh..I got to answer something real quick, let's talk later" Richter gets up and walks out of the room, grabbing Quinn, who looks at Zenith with a death glare.

Zenith sits down and sighs. "Oh Richter, so uneducated in the ways of the male."

_**What wanders in a Criminal's mind**_

Richter walks into a another room where it was just him and Quinn. He closes his eyes and breathes lightly. "Clear my mind, open the sense that has been pasted down and let me see." Richter was quiet for a good thirty seconds. He then opens them and looks at Quinn. "Looks to me that our new friends are heading to Spagonia too."

"Chao choa chi?" Quinn asked

"What about Lila?"

"Chao chaochoa"

"Check on her? Should i?" Quinn nods while smiling. Richter closes his eyes again and sees an image of Lila sleeping in her room like a sound baby. He opens his eyes and sits on the wall. "For some reason, I can't read Madame Darcy, but Lila, man….she's been through so much….Quinn, we're going to have to try real hard to make her feel right at home.

Richter walks into a small bar on the ship. The ship itself has many bars, that serves any drink anyone could want. Richter sits down with Quinn. A little orb shaped robot (bot-Bot) hovers up to Richter. "Two milkshakes…with strawberries and bits of chocolate." The robot turns around and sets the two milkshakes next to Richter and Quinn. Quinn smiles and flies to the straw and starts drinking. Richter just spins the straw around looking at the foam form a circle.

"Choachao?" Quinn asked after drinking his shake

"I'm fine." Richter said smiling. "Just wondering if Lila's going to be ok"

"Chao Chao. Chao cho chi chaoa Chao Chao"

"Yeah, Yeah I already now she hates men'

"Choacho?"

"Sure I do, I've seen this kind of thing before dealing with ladies who have been molested, it's their job, not ours"

"Chao Cho" Quinn starts talking to Richter wondering why he would take her in. "Chao cho chi choa?"

"No, I'm not trying to get her to trust criminals nor am I trying to show her not all of us are bad. I can't quite explain it…but there is a reason why I wanted to project her, bring her on board our ship. " Richter then slurps the shake in one gulp.

"More?" The bot-Bot gives Richter another milkshake.

"Thanks" Richter thanked while drinking another shake.

"Chao choacho!" Quinn's little dot was now an exclamation point.

"What? You know how I'm resistant to Ice cream headaches" He finishes off another one.

"More?" The bot-bot gives Richter another one.

'Thanks…I'll take it go" Richter gets up and walks out of the bar.

"Come again…you probably will" said the bot-bot

_**Spagonia Criminal Aftermath**_

A few hours later,in city of spagonia, the sun was setting and the sky was already dark. Scarlet, Chrome, and Scarlet landall the way at the mountains. After the dusk raiders land, they look around the crumbled palace that was Grapple's headquarters. "Wow, I'd never thought we'd be returning to the fight scene." Scarlet said "What are we looking for?"

"Any clues or leftovers from any criminal" Chrome explained. "Can you see if you can find anything?"

"I'll try" Scarlet closes her eyes and opens her mouth. The others can't see it, but Scarlet is releasing an invisible supersonic sound wave trying to see if there was any activity in the past few hours. "Mmmm…."

"Anything?" Chrome asked

"I hear something to the right" Scarlet said

"Help!" Everyone hears a cry for help. Chrome runs over and sees someone burred in the rubble. It was a brown mole with long hair covering his eyes. "Don't gawk! Help! It's crushing my raspberries!"

"Ok..so did not needed to hear that" Scarlet said covering her hears. Chrome touches the mole, making him intangible. He then pulls him out of the rocks, to safety. The mole was panting while holding a pink bag.

"What are those?" Scarlet asked walking to where they were.

The mole reaches in the bag and gets out a pink fruit. "My raspberries of course. They look ok…my bro and I were going to make triple berry shakes. What did you think I was talking about?"

"Uhhh…never mind"

"What's a **Mole man** doing here?" Onyx wondered

"Mole men are known throughout the criminal underground as repo, scavengers, and hoarders." Scarlet said. "No big surprise we'd find one here in what used to be a criminal strong hold. The also gather up items that they could sell the merchants in the underground and get paid a lot.

"I've been trying to scrounge up some treasure around here." The mole man said. "me and a few of my Bros have found some interesting things, like this bone, some dirty claws and…some documents."

"Documents" That word caught Chrome's attention.

"Yup, anyone interested? For a limited time only I'm charging about…ehhh 100 dollars"

"What?Just for some papers?" Onyx said "That's robbery"

"No…it's value my foxy boy. You see." The moles face turns dark showing his eyes through his long hair. "I got this straight from the cadaver itself. And anything, on the departed owner cost more, bub. Good thing I saved them too…the corpse was all covered in mold, maggots, ants and junk. And I've seen some nasty dead bodies in my time. This one time I saw this whole pile of bodies under a strong hold that was like a mountain of.."

"STOP!" Scarlet shouted covering her ears "Please! Do we really need to hear that?"

"How about we just look at it for 20?" Chrome asked

"80" Said the mole

"35"

"60"

"40"

"55..and I'll throw in…this shiny orange rock I found under there too. It's not like any stone I've seen, but it's shiny so it's got to be worth something."

Chrome looks at the stone in question, he doesn't know why, but he feels like he's seen it before. "Deal" Chrome shakes the moles hand and gives him the money.

The mole gives the papers and the shining stone over to him. "You drive a hard bargain. You've dealt with some of my bros before?"

"Yes…I have I happen to be a Criminal lord myself"

"Wha….Whoa!" You should have said something, I would have accepted that 20! Oh well! To show what a valued customer you are, I'll even read it to you" The mole takes the papers and sets them down on the ground so everyone can see. "According to these docs, they are showing a receipt from the**GMB** (Grand Mafia Bank) for a loan for 3,000 Killo" the mole said "About 3,000,000 credits" (3,000,000 dollars)

"What for?" Onyx asked

"I know what I would like to buy with that much money" Scarlet laughed

"Perhaps for this?" The mole unfolds a piece of paper showing schematics for a large building.

"That design, they look the same as regular criminal stronghold" Chrome said

"Could Grapple have wanted to build another strong hold somewhere else other than here?" Scarlet asked

"Or perhaps make some adjustments to this one?" Onyx asked.

"Nope!" said the mole. "That brings us to the next one" The mole shows another paper in the stack of documents. "This, happens to be a delivery conformation letter. And according to the address, it's **somewhere off this continent.**Also, it looks like it was signed two other**vons** other than Grapple. You can tell just by looking at the signature, and the insignia of their gangs. "

"Why would one strong hold be built for two criminal lords?" Onyx asked

"They wouldn't" Scarlet said "One signature could be for the person in charge of the province while the other could be interested in putting a strong hold there at that same area."

"Mmmm…" Chrome looks at the address and sees the numbers and how they were assorted. "Do you know the location of the new strong hold?"

"Mmmm..well if I'm right, I'd say that it would be located somewhere near **Jagged Valley Zone. **" The mole said

"That's what I thought." Chrome said

"But if you want some serious news rumor has it that there will be a large gathering or the Criminal lords in **Megalo Station** for the **World Ex Grand Prix. **There's even word that the imperial lord may be showing his face. Something to see, for all of those part of the underground. Think of it, the**exen's**themselves! I would want to meet the Exen of earth myself. No doubt he's the one who finished off Grapple in there, you can tell just by how the rocks are sorted. The work of a master!"

"The grand prix?This early in the year?" Onyx asked.

"Do you know when it may be?" Chrome asked

"Ah..I'm afraid that info I do not have for you, my friends. You'll have to find it someplace else" The mole starts digging in the ground turning his back to the others.

"That's too bad" Chrome sated."Because the Exen of earth would really appreciate it if he knew when he could meet his boss. "

The mole stops digging and pounces on Chrome. "Don't screw with me man! You know the Exen of earth?" he asked with anticipation.

"Yup. And I will tell him that it was the great mole couldn't help us because he 'didn't know where to find the lord"

The mole gets up and holds his forehead. "Ok! I really don't know when it is, but my brother is somewhere in town getting info from some of Grapple's lackeys. If you can find him, I bet he might know something. Tell him **Carb **sent ya, that's my name by the way. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to digging. See ya around! Oh and...also tell the exen of earth how I helped youse out alright" The mole jumps in the ground and starts digging."

Chrome grabs the documents and puts them away. "Well now we have some idea of where we need to go next. **Jagged valley** is located at the middle east continent"

"So now what, captain?" Onyx asked

"Let's go into the city hopefully Mercury and Blade have found something out by now. "

_**The city that's dark at night**_

Blade and Mercury were walking in the city looking around seeing all the people walking around. Mercury sees a few couples sharing food and sitting on balconies. "Isn't love just wonderful?"

"Yeah" Mercury said staring at the moonlit sky. "WHA!" Mercury jumps back after Blade lets go of her shoulder. "Don't scare me like that!"

"So sorry" Blade laughed "Been hanging out with Zenith too long"

"It's been over an hour. And we haven't found anyone who might know about the scattered Criminals"

"Brother…." Both of them hear a young man who was walking up to them. "Bother….where did you go?"

Mercury looks at the man who was walking up to them. The man had violet red eyes and two holes in his neck. "A Cramoisi?"

"I don't think so.." Blade said scratching his head. He walks over to the man and keeps him from falling. "Is everything alright?"

"Have you seen brother anywhere?" The man asked "I need to find him, he was around here somewhere, I gave him some of my blood, and when I woke up he was gone"

"Gave him some blood?" Mercury asked

All of a sudden they heard a loud scream close by. "Come on" Mercury said running toward the screaming.

"Wait up!" Blade said helping the man to the chair. "Stay here"

"But wait!" the man sees Blade run off "I thought that they might want some money. Oh well...maybe I'll give it to the orphanage.

Mercury runs over to a large clearing and sees a fight going on. She could see three Cramoisi fighting against a hoard of blue agents. One was an orange hedgehog with tan pants and white shoes shooting fire balls at the agents, another one was a sky blue hedgehog with a blue shirt and pants. The other one was black wearing a red tank top and blue pants. There was one agent with a red and blue robe staring at the fighting. He turns over and sees Mercury. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the dusk raider's pet"

"Wait…I remember you….you're Pyraz!"

"In the flesh my dear."Said Pyraz bowing. "You're just in time. As you can see my agents are about to slaughter a small fraction of the Cramoisi. It's not too late for you to join in and help us dominate them. Once you've helped us. I will make sure you are handsomely rewarded." More agents come swooping from the rooftops and start attacking the Cramoisi.

"Hang on everyone!" Mercury sees Knuckles and Julie running over to help the others. He was holding a large green gem, he lifts it up and dematerializes the gem until it was the size of a regular chaos emerald and puts it away. After that the two echidnas join the were a total of 25 agents and only six Cramoisi. They were fighting but struggling to keep from getting hurt.

The black bunny was fighting off 4 different agents at once. She was struggling to keep it together, and falls on the ground. The agents had their swords aimed down on the bunny, when suddenly there was a white flash. The black bunny sees Blade in front of her with his large claw in the air. The agents see their swords break in half. Blade points his claw at the agents. "If you so much as flinch, I'll skewer you where you now stand. The agents drop their swords and step back. "That's better"

Mercury sees the agents back away and runs over to the bunny. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine! Thanks to the large teddy bear" said the bunny

"Blade looks down while grinning. "I'm a wolverine."

"Just what do you think you two are doing?" Pyraz asked

Mercury says nothing and looks at the agents fighting off the Cramoisi. She then looks back and smiles at Pyraz."Helping our new friends."

"You will pay for this treachery." Pyraz said

"Now tell me, boy. How can it be treachery, when we never agreed to side with you to begin with?" Blade said smiling.

"You are outnumbered, Dusk raiders"

"Maybe" Mercury said helping the bunny up. "But you are outmatched."

Pyraz could see one of his men falling down on the ground bleeding. He could see a black arrow in his chest. He looks up on the rooftop and sees Onyx with a crossbow that disappears in a cloud of smoke. He jumps down on to the ground and sees multiple agents come at him and crowd him. From the back of his wrist came out two daggers sticking out like swords on his wrist. One of the agents comes at Onyx with his sword pointed forward. Onyx dodges the sword and grabs the agent by the wrist and pulls him forward while thrusting one of his daggers through the agent's neck and pushing him on the ground. Another one comes at him from the right and swings his sword downward. Onyx uses his daggers to block the attack, and then pushes him back by spreading his arms out. He then stomps on the agents foot hearing him shout in pain and repeatedly stabs him in his body in multiple areas., and kicks him down. A third agent comes at him and gets ready to swing his sword. Onyx quickly turns around and cuts the agent in the throat. As he sees the agent fall, he takes his daggers out of his wrist and attaches the hilts together, which then expand turning the two daggers into a two headed spear. He spins the spear and stabs another agent from behind and a fifth one who was right in front of him. He spins his spear over his head as it start to emit a dark aura. "Time to end this. " The last two agents back way from Onyx in fear. "No….there is no escape. "Ignite the flames of the abyss; Bloody lance!" Onyx slams his spear on the ground creating a large circle that surrounds not only the last two agents but at least half of the agents standing. One agent was instantly stabbed by a dark lance that came from the ground, soon a second one, and then a third. All of the agents that were stabbed by a lance in the chest coming from the ground. The lances disappear and the agents fall on the ground, lifeless.

Pyraz stares at Onyx with rage. What he also didn't know was that there were little blips of light that were surrounding the last of the agents. "Be swept away by the stars and cosmos; Rift shatter!" The agents were suddenly pulled into a large hole that was right next to them. It was like a small group of black holes came and ate them up. Everyone looks on the rooftop and sees Chrome holding his sword, as a small mist surrounds his body over the moon light. Mercury could see Chrome as he was standing there with his white body and eyes matching the night and moon perfectly. She could not stop looking at Chrome, Even when he jumps down looking at everyone with a smile. "Well done, you three."

The orange hedgehog comes up to Chrome while shaking his hand. "Thanks man! I thought we were goners. The second time we were saved by a non-Cramoisi"

"Hey, aren't you Scorch?" Onyx asked.

"Y-yes" said the sky blue hedgehog shivering. "I-I remm-member good pirates. It's n-nice to m=meet you up c-close, I'm Mist."

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Iris" said the Black bunny

"Do you need a jacket?" Chrome asked Mist

"Don't bother." Scorch said crossing his arms.

"Blade, I want you meet up with Scarlet and give her this money" Chrome hands him an envelop. "I think the professor will be happy to see this"

"Aye, sir!" Blade takes off on his gear

"Isn't that just lovely?" Everyone stares at Pyraz who was walking up with his swords. "But there's one problem. I will not leave until I have the blood of the Cramoisi spilled on my boots!"

"Ok, ew" said Chrome. "That's just sick"

Pyraz takes out his large swords that were on fire and looks at the Cramoisi.

"Oh snap! I don't like that the navimarcoat is coming over here!" Scorch said backing away

"Leave this to me" Chrome said pointing his sword at Pyraz. "I want the rest of you to find some higher ground"

"Alright!" said Mercury.

"We'll take you to the roof" Scorch said grabbing Onyx. Mist carries Mercury, Iris and Julie follow behind.

"Hey Chrome" Chrome turns and sees Knuckles getting out a stone. The stone turns into a ball of light that wraps around his fist forming a pair of brass armor surrounding them. "Think you can use some help. "

"I'd be honored"

"Heh, I call on you destroy these pest! Rise my servant!" a large fire surrounds Pyraz and form his back came out a large red demon that was on fire. It slams on the ground staring at the two. "Destroy them Ifirt! Kill them all!"

*RRROOOAAHHHHHHH!"

_**((((Marcoat Battle: Pyraz and Ifirt golem))))))**_

_**Note: It's a fire demon, but during this battle it will be called a golem**_

Pyraz: These flames are just the stepping stone to your destruction.

"That's a new trick I've never seen. Knuckles I hope you're ready"

"Alright!"

The golem stares at the two getting ready to fight. He then swings his fiery hand down at the two, who both jump out of the way. Chrome then shoots out icy wind with his hands on to the golem, but the flames were too hot that it did not freeze it. "Fool!" Pyraz comes up to Chrome with his fire swords. "You're just as dumb as your brother!" he swings his sword Chrome. Chrome blocks the attack with his sword and swings it at Pyraz pushing him back. Chrome sees Pyraz swinging his other sword from above. Chrome's hand instantly makes a block of ice that blocks off his attack but was slowly melting away the ice. Chrome jumps back and thrust his sword forward trying to hit Pyraz but he steps back before he could stab him. Pyraz flies back and crosses his swords in front of him and runs at Chrome about to swing his swords. Chrome jumps up and creates a spear made of ice and throws it at Pyraz. Pyraz looks up and gets hit by the spear throwing him down on the ground, but then he quickly gets back up and tires to strike chrome again.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was trying his hand at the large fire golem. The golem keeps throwing punches at Knuckles, but he was able to doge the attacks like they were nothing. The golem had to be fifteen feet tall with large hands and he was unable to even touch Knuckles. Knuckles jumps at the golems head and grabs it by the horns. The golem tries to shake him off but Knuckles was on him like a suborn piece of hair. Knuckles jumps up and pulls the golem by its horns and throws it on the ground. While on the ground Knuckles could see a glowing rock in the golem's chest. He jumps up and starts punching the rock repeatedly as it shouts in pain with every punch. The golem gets up in rage and grabs Knuckles and throws him on the ground while punching him. Knuckles shouts in pain as he was punched and as the fires consumed his body. Julie who was observing the battle from the rooftop could feel the punches and flames hurting her as well. Lying on the ground Knuckles could see the fist, coming down on him again. He grabs the fist as the fires continue to burn him. Knuckles could see Pyraz fighting Chrome. The golem tries to move but could not due to knuckles' strong grip. "Hurry up and finish this guy! 

Chrome and Pyraz were going toe to toe with each other. "Give it up captain. There is no way for fire to win over ice"

"Are you sure?" Chrome said "Maybe you've just never experienced how cold I can be"

"What?" Suddenly the whole clearing starts to get colder and colder up to a point to where it was actually freezing. What was shocking was that some of Pyraz's frames were staring to diminish. "What…but...but how!" Everything was starting to freeze up around Pyraz and the golem.

"You see, unlike fire that depends of oxygen to survive, ice can survive in almost any climate given the right temperature. I had a hunch I was going to deal with a fire user. So what I did was slowly trap this entire clearing into my own gravitational field. That field is slowly pulling out all the hot air around it, bringing in the cold."

"I can get hotter than this!" Pyraz's flames start to build up but slowly start to die down. "What?Why?"

"So sorry, but due to the effects of the field, I had to cut down on the oxygen supply. I myself can have oxygen coming in through an invisible open space from outside our fighting ring, and Knuckles doesn't need to breathe. Right now, the air around this place is getting thinner and thinner due to the instant gravitational change.

"I..I don't understand?"

"In a nutshell, my friend…" Chrome smiles as Pyraz'sfames go out. "….we're practically in outer space. Knuckles! now!"

Knuckles can see the fires diminish around him, allowing him to pick up the golem by his fist and throw him on the ground opening his chest revealing the stone again. Knuckles jumps up and punches the stone repeatedly until it finally breaks. The golem gets up screaming in pain, holding it's chest and falling to the ground ,disappearing in a cloud of blue smoke. Chrome pushes Pyraz back and swings his sword repeatedly at his chest and pushes him down on the ground, delivers the final blow at his chest. Pyraz shouts in pain and exhales his breath.

(((((Marcoat Boss defeated)))))

**Chrome pulls out his sword from his chest and sheathes his blade. Knuckles crosses his arms and nods while smiling. **

**Chrome: You were hot, but nothing can compare to the coldness of space. **

**Knuckles: You were pretty good back there. **

The others came jumping off the buildings running to the others. "Way to go!" Scorch cheered.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Knuckles asked Chrome

"Where did you?" Chrome asked back "You're style is similar to Richter's, but slightly different."

"Julie!" Knuckles runs over to Julie who was covered in burn marks. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine" Julie said smiling. "You were good out there Knuckles"

"Julie, look at you! Let me summon the master emerald then I can…."

"That sounds dumb." Chrome sated

"You got something to say?" Knuckles said getting mad.

"Why don't you try healing her?"

"What?"

"Being an earth user, you have been given the power to heal"Knuckles looks at Julie who was still cringing in pain by the burn marks. He then touches his burn marks, and closes his eyes. "Concentrate, focus all your earth power on your burns and feel the earth as it slowly heals you" Knuckles feels a small tingle in his arm. When he looks at his wound he sees that it was nearly gone. The same was with Julie.

"HA! I did it! But man did it take a lot out of me…" Knuckles said shaking his head

"It may take a while before you are able to master it" Chrome said

"Julie…are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah…but you do know that we'll heal eventually don't you?"

Knuckles jumps to that thought and thinks about how silly he was acting. He then turns back to Chrome who shrugs his shoulders. "Which is why I said you need not worry"

"Uhhh…hehheh" Knuckles chucked

Moments later everyone was outside of the city looking at a large blue ship hovering over the water. The other dusk raiders were looking at a few of the Cramoisi who were getting on the ship. Knuckles walks up to Chrome while helping Julie up.

"Look Knuckles, my burns are practically gone. You don't have to help me you know"

"I know it's just that I feel like I have to" Knuckles said

"We're going to need to get out of here guys" Sonic says to Chrome"With the shroud here, it won't be long before they more come after us"

"We can give you guys a lift back to the castle" said Knuckles

"That would be great thanks" Mercury said "Come on Chrome"

"Alright" Chrome said. "So Professor Pickle was happy with our donation?"

"Right!" Blade said giving a thumbs up. "He was grateful to hear our business is done here. As far as I can see, it looks like Spgoinia is free from the Underground's clutches.

"For now" Scarlet said smiling

"Aye, for now"

"So" Sonic walks up to the raiders with Knuckles and Amy. "What were you guys doing here this late?"

"Gathering information"Chrome said showing Sonic a same document . "This shows activity of a Strong hold construction site located at Jagged Valley zone"

"Jagged Valley? Oh, that's located not too far from the great wall in **Chun-Nan**" Amy said

"**Chun-nan**?" Scarlet wondered "That's about a 6 hour ride from Soleanna"

"Right then! We should head their first thing tomorrow !" Blade said

"Hold up guys" Sonic said "If we are going to ride together. I have a quick suggestion of where we should head to first"

"Where would that be?" Chrome asked

"We have an errand to run in Apotos." Sonic looks at a piece of green chalk in his hand.

"Oh yeah…captain, will it be ok if we accompany the cramoisi to Apotos? They say they may know of a way to break the summoning circles that are allowing the dark Gaia spawn to awaken" Scarlet mentioned.

"Alright, it isn't too far from where the Terra sunset is, we should be able to head to the valley within the time of delivery of the supplies. But whatever you need to do, you'd better make it quick"

"Tch, please" said Sonic smiling. "If it all goes right, we might be meeting up with an **old friend**."

_**More than trust**_

It was about three hours before dawn, the raiders along with Dwayne walked into the ship into the lounge room. Chrome could see Cream and Rocky sleeping on the couch with their heads together. Vanilla was also sleeping on a chair next to the couch.

"Aww, adorable" said Scarlet getting a blanket and putting it over the two.

"We'll leave them here" Chrome instructed "All of you get some sleep"

"Yes sir!" said everyone walking to the back.

"Onyx, Mercury, Blade; you all did well"

"what can I say?" Said Onyx bowing "I was feeling nostalgic"

"You were amazing Chrome" Mercury said

"I can't believe you made space come to earth" Scarlet said patting his shoulder

Chrome holds his head closing his eyes. "It wasn't easy. My head still hurts from all that focus. I'm going for a drink" Chrome walks over to the kitchen. Mercury looks at Chrome before she starts walking over to the hallways leading to her room. "Mercury"

She jumps hearing Chrome's voice and turns around and sees him looking at her. "Yes?" she asked nervously.

"here" Chrome gives Mercury a small drink. "I know it's early, but I thought you might want to try some of this. It's one of my favorites Strawberry flavor"

"Your giving me some of your drink?" Mercury asked taking it

"I know you're one age below drinking, if you don't want it.."

"No, No..it's fine. Zenith doesn't have to know"

"Alright, why don't you get some sleep? We got a big day tomorrow."

"Thank you" the two of them stare at each other smiling for what seemed like hours.

Moments later Mercury walks back into her room and sits down while drinking her drink. She enjoyed drinking every last sip. Not only because of the taste but because it was from Chrome. She suddenly feels something at the bottom of the cup. She pulls the object from the bottom of the cup and sees a glowing stone shaped like a star. It was one of Chrome's focus stones, glowing bright blue. "He….he gave me one of his stones." Mercury stares at the stone and clenches it while putting it close to her chest and closing her eyes.

_The Next Day Back at the Terra Sunset_

Richter was sleeping sound in his bed. He was have a small dream

_A ten year old Richter was in a large village he was walking around when he sees an older version of himself. The older version turns around and looks at Richter with a smile. Richter's eyes where sparkling with hope at the very sight of what he was looking at. It was his father standing there spreading out his arms._

_Dad?…._

_Richter ran to him laughing with tears in his eyes. But then suddenly the village starts burning down, the people around him start running and screaming. Richter tries to doge all the people and get to his father, but wasn't getting any closer. When he saw his father, his back was turned looking at a shadowy figure who lifts his hand and shoots out a large red ball at him. Richter sees the deadly ball of energy come at his father he tries to get to his father but he feels his body getting slower and slower. _

"_No..No..Not again…..PLEASE!" Richter screamed, he sees is father turn his head and smile at him. Richter's eyes would not stop leaking, he was unable to reach his father as he saw his body get engulfed by the deadly ball of energy. _

"_FATHER!"_

_He could see the man who stuck down his father; he was a bald man with a long white coat and a pointy nose. He stands their smiling at his success. Richter then growls in anger and rage and then screams at the top of his lungs. Suddenly there was a large blinding flash that made Richter shield his eyes. When he opens them again he sees the burring village around him. He then hears loud breathing coming from behind him; he turns around and sees a large, orange liquid monster with glowing green eyes. Richter looks inside the monster and sees something inside. His eyes widen as he saw himself inside the monster with empty white eyes. The monster then lifts it large claw and swats Richter into a burning building, he was then falling into complete darkness. In front of him he sees a orange echidna who was wearing nothing but black with his eyes closed.  
_

_Richter…" said a female voice_

"_Huh?" Richter lifted his head_

"_Richter…."_

"_The time for you to be awaken is near…do not fear the dark" Richter sees the other echidna grab him by the shoulders. _

"_Hey! What are you doing?" Richter asked paranoid _

"_There will come a time when the darkness will come for you. Do not reject it. It is a part of you. The other echidna opens his eyes and shows glowing orange eyes just like Richter's only his pupils where white instead of black. "Take note, Son" Richter's eyes start to glow as well. 'When the time comes you do not run from the darkness, do not resist it, it must become a part of you._

"_What does that mean. I don't want it to be dark! Please! I don't want to…!" The other echidna opens its mouth showing it's fangs and biting Richter's shoulder._

"_No…No….."_

_**Reality **_

"NOO!"

It was only a few hours till dawn. Richter eyes shot open, and he raises out of bed in cold sweat, breathing hard. He was looking at his glowing necklace of glowing focus stones; the only thing he has to remember his parents. He looks around and sees Quinn at the foot of his bed.

(Cho ChoChoa Chao?) Quinn looks at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah….." Richter said sadly "I had the same dream again, only this time, It was a little different, I saw..another echidna that looked like me…and he opened his mouth trying to bite me…..I also heard a voice…." Quinn flies over and hugs Richter, as Richter hugs him back. "Let the darkness….take over..what does it all mean…just what was all that about…"

(chao chao chi)

"No, don't worry. Let's go back to sleep. I'm still tired from all those days of fighting." Richter pets Quinn as he carries him back to his bed basket.

"Chao choa cho chao?"

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry" Richter lays back in bed and slowly goes back to sleep

"_Father….I still remember that day…I promise you…..I will avenge your death..and make sure this man pays."_

(((((TBC))))))

Well wasn't that fun? Hope you readers loved it, I know I did, shoot…."

Well now the raiders know where to go next, how will it all turn out, will it turn out ok?

Find out..NEXT TIME! I know I know I say that a lot.

_**(Off panel)**_

_**Nothing is sweeter than freedom Pt 1**_

_**The bet.**_

Richter comes on the ship carring large bowl of ice cream. (2 feet long and three pounds of different flavors) "Sweet!' he walks over to the table and sets then down and starts eating.

"Richter, we need to talk" Chrome said walking up to him

"Sure what did…you…want..to..talk…about…." Richter looks up and sees not only Chrome, but the entire crew along with the Cramoisi. "Muhhhh…did you guys want a taste?"

'Richter, we're all worried about you" Mercury said

"You've been gulping down sugar, cakes ice creams, and cookies." Said Onyx

"If something ain't done you might get, sick" said Jem

"Or fat" Nai added

"People, please" Richter said with a full mouth spitting out Ice cream. "We've been through this already. Now there is nothing you can do or say that will make me change my mind"

"We thought you'd say that" Zenith said smiling. The whole atmosphere gets dark, with thunder rumbleing in the back ground. "Richter Solairte, I challenge you…to a **Pirate Wager**!"

All the raiders but Jazz and Ray gasp. "A Pirate wager?"

"What's that" ray asked

"Sounds serious" Sonic said

"Wha…no! Zenith…you're not…" Richter said swallowing.

"Up, Up, up! You know the rules!"

"All members of the Criminal underground must accept any, pirate wager that is called out to them, no matter how dangerous and hectic it can be." The raiders said

"That's right!" Zenith laughed

"I know I know! Jeez! I hate it when people speak in monotone" Richter whined. "Alright Zenith, name your terms"

"I bet...you can't go with no sweets. That includes, cakes…"

"EEEP!" Richter screamed making funny faces

"Cookies"

"GAH!"

"candy"

"YIP,YIP,YIP!"

"And…ice cream"

"GAHHHHHHHH!" Richter holds his chest while screaming.

"For….24 hours"

"Why….?" Richter asked with tears flowing down his face.

"If you win, I will make you a large, chocolate, ice cream cake, with strawberry filling, and iceing that is practically oozing with chocolate. "

"Ooooo…" Richter said excited "And If I lose…"

"_When_ you lose, you get Constance"

"Constance?"

"HEEEYAAHHHHH!" A young possum woman comes swooping down with a big ax very close to swinging Richter's leg off. "My freinds call me Connie, Tee hee"

"Mehhhh I'll get a crazy possum lady?"

"No, she is the representaticve for the criminal rehabilitation center"

"It's as plain as day, Mr. Richter. Clearly you have a psychological problem with eating sweets. So I'm here to stay, and make sure you we get you back on the right track of how the criminal mind should work."

"Zenith…you hired her?" Richter asked

"Relax..she only here to make sure there's nothing wrong with you, if you win, she'll leave and you'll have your cake"

"But you must be careful, Mister Richter" Connie said "Because if you so much as have one little drop of sugar sitting in your tongue…..**i WILL STAY BY YOUR SIDE AND FORCE YOU TO EAT NOTHING BUT BOWLS AND BOWLS OF SUPER BLAND OATMEALL! ****" She **yelled while smiling and having evil looking eyes

"Whoa..she's not as sweet as she was a few seconds ago…." Blade said

"You can't stay here! You can't tell me what to do! This is my ship!" Richter shouted back.

"Oh…but I can…you see, I have ties to the imperial lord himself, and if you treat me so badly….**I WILL REPORT IT TO THE HEAD HANCHO HIMSELF AND HAVE YOU KICKED OUT OF THE MAFIA FOREVER!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Richter screamed like a little girl "No no! My father's dream will be dashed!"

"Then, I suggest you…**MAKE THE WAGER**….or …**BE CALLED WEAK SAUCE TILL YOU DIE!**

"Zenith, maybe this is a bit much" Chrome said "Why not just tell him he has to clean the ship from top to bottom?"

"I accept" Richter said

"What?" everyone gasped

"Richter….are you sure?" Chrome asked

"Yeah! I'll do it! I'll show you all that my sugar problem isn't that big."

"That's the spirit, mister Richter!" said Connie "And just for fun, **I'LL BE WATCHING YOU FROM EVERY ANGLE AND CORNER IN THIS VESSEL! THERE WILL BE NO ESCAPE FROM ME WHATSOEVER!"**

"Ok Ok…you don't have to yell" Richter said pulling out his hand. "Let's…shake..wait!" He goes over to his ice cream and eats it all in ten seconds. He then walks back to Zenith and takes out his hand now covered in ice cream. "I, Richter Solairte hear by accept these terms."

"Alright Richter" Zenith said shaking back. "Starting now, you are not to eat any sweets for the next day.

"The wager has been made, good luck Mr. Richter" Connie turns around and smiles deviously "You're going to need it Tee hee!"

"Uhh..that sounded threatening" Jazz said standing right beside her.

"WHA! Don't scare me like…. Oh, did it? Well I always smile evilly and giggle like a little girl sometimes, relieves some of the stress. You'll understand when you get old, honey"

"Yeah…" Jazz said looking at her suspiciously

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Chrome" said Mercury

"Yeah…me too" Chrome said crossing his arms. "but it will be fun to see how much Richter suffers from no sweets"

"I'll get the popcorn"

(((((23:41:32 remain)))))

Jazz was sitting in the lounge room with her best friend Iris, Rin-Rin, and Rocky. "Ok…19 minutes and you already doing great Richter"

"Uhhh…Richter?" Rin-Rin looks at Richter

Richter was quivering in a corner looking around. "chocolate chip…..peppermint…Pies..jaw breakers…ice cream….SWEETS!"

"Whoa…someone is going a little crazy" said Iris

"Oh man, Oh man, Oh man!" Richter said walking around. "What if I can't do it? What If it's too much. What if…."

"Is something the matter, Mr. Richter" asked Connie spinning her ax.. "because if there is I can….give you a little attitude adjustment…or maybe you'd like a nice cookie.

"Cookie?"

"Yes…take it…and you won't have to suffer anymore"

"That's a lie!" Iris said "Don't listen to her, Richter!"

Richter looks at the cookie but then slaps his face and looks at Jazz. "No NO! Get rid of it Jazz! All of it!"

"Uhhhh…" Jazz had a sweatdrop on her face.

"NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Ok! Iris help me!"

All three of them grab all the sweets from the kitchen and all the places that store sweets and put them in a large freezer and lock the door. "There...ought to do it"

"HA! You're so going to fail" Zenith said "And when you do, I'm going to turn your room into a sauna and invite some of my…closest friends" Zenith gets out a address book.

"Who even uses those anymore?" Rin-Rin asked

"He may as well give up, he's a wreak without anything sweet"

"No way! Richter's a rock. There's no way he's going to give!" Jazz said pouting while crossing her arms.

"Uhhh…Jazz…" Iris said turned around. "You might want to see this"

Jazz sees Richter running over to his room. Jazz follows him and sees Connie standing their smiling. "What's happening?"

"Tsk Tsk, Tsk" Connie said getting out her pen and paper. "Not good, not good at all" Everyone sees Richter digging through his things and getting out sweet things.

"*gasp* NO! BAD Richter!" Jazz said in a mother's tone. Richter turns around and growls. Iris grabs him from his drawers and throws him out of his room, while he stands on all fours growling at everyone.

"He's got candy!" Rocky said smelling him.

Richter shows them the sweets but then hisses at them ."HISSSSSSSSS!"

"Hand them over!" Iris ordered with authority

"GRRRRR…RRRRRRR" Richter hands her all the sweets he was holding

"All of it!" Iris stands their tapping her shoe

Richter whistles while turned around. "Richter…." Richter turns around and shrugs his shoulders. "RICHTER!" Richter smiles while still shrugging.

"Blade?" Jazz called

Blade walks up to Richter and grabs him by the legs. "Sorry about this, Captain" He the starts shaking him up and down trying to get the sweets out of him.

"YI, YI, YI, YI, YI, YI, YI" As Richter was being shaken multiple sweets start falling out of him. Candy bars, chocolate raisins, licorice, taffy, Carmel corn, cookies, and one large candy ball.

"What is that?" Iris asked looking at the enormous thing. (about the size of a volley ball)

"A jaw breaker" Richter answered

"Wow….just….wow"

"So, this is your strong rock….he's more like mushy sponge…no wait! A yellow sponge!" Zenith starts laughing along with Connie.

"Richter…how could you…." Jazz said with a sad tone.

"I..I…I was going to take them out…but…." Richter tried to explain

"But…" iris asked to let him finish"

"*sigh* I'm sorry….I'll try harder really"

"Let's hope you do Richter" Iris said "Or else you'll have to eat bland oatmeal forever"

(((((TBC))))))

Will Richter be able to handle a day with no sweets? Find out next chapter


	9. In the white city, Light Gaia found?

Richter was sleeping in his room, snoring lightly, until he heard his alarm ring.

HA! HA! HA HA! WIMPY, WIMPY, WIMPY, WIMPY!"

Richter's eyes shot open and he looks at the headboard of his bead. He was in total Disbelief at what he was looking at that same happy cat alarm clock with that evil grin.

"No…" he said while nodding his head" NO!… It can't be!"

"HA HAHA! But it is! Like I said, you are powerless to stop me!" HA HAHA!

"Wanna bet?" Richter gets up and throws the alarm clock and throws it out the window. "HA! Who's laughing how? Plastic Terror!" He turns around and sees the same alarm clock on his nightstand. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOL! YOU THOUGHT YOU GOT RID OF ME! SO CUTE HA! HA! HA! YOU WILL NEVER TASTE THAT PILLOW AGAIN! HA HAHA!"

"I'll show you cute!" he slams the alarm clock on the floor and summons his hammer and slams it.

"AHHHHHHH! BACK …..TO…..THE…..ABYSS…..WITH…..YOU!" he shouted as he smashed it into pieces. He was then panting with rage looking at the broken pieces.

Quinn looked at him as he was breathing, while in his little bed basket(Cho choChoa CHO!) he did not look happy one bit

"You don't understand man! It was alive! ALIVE! It's coming to get me! We have to kill it before it kills me!" Richter told his little chum.

(Sigh, Chao, Chao Choa Chao) Quinn lays flat on his face back on his plow.

"You were dreaming about gun drops in the rain. Boy that sounds tasty! Sorry buddy."Richter hears a beep coming from the room speaker. Each Room came with an intercom. Richter walks up to his, and presses the button.

"Richter,it's Chrome, get over here in the mess hall. The Cramoisi are on board, and we have some new info to share.."

"Roger!" he said. Richter then walks in the closet and closes the door.

(Choa Cho Chao?") Quinn asked making his bed.

"I don't know who Roger is." said Richter

_**Chapter 9**_

_**In the white city, Light Gaia found?**_

After Richter got ready he walked into the cafeteria where he saw everyone. He saw the Dusk raiders eating French toast and eggs. Richter walks over to the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Hey, Miss vanilla, now about tossing some of those toast and eggs my way, if you be so kind please?"

"Would you like sunny side up or scrabbled? "

"Sunny side…Lila?" Richter opens his eyes and sees Lila working a spatula and putting eggs on the pan. "You're cooking?"

"Yes" Lila said shyly "I..I just started this morning. I've been helping prepare breakfast with miss Vanilla. I…I really like it. Once I made…breakfast for her Cream and Rocky, I just couldn't stop." Lila finishes cooking the eggs and toast puts them on a plate along with some pieces of bacon. "Here you go"

"Thanks so much Lila!" Richter takes the plate and starts sitting with the others. Lila looks at Richter, she then looks down and blushes looking at the stone he gave her sitting on the table next to her cooking tools.

"Morning Richter!" said Jazz waving

Hey there Big Brother!" said Rocky

"Good Morning!" said Richter "Sup' Bro! What's going on?" Richter said patting Chrome's shoulder

"Well the_ Cramoisi _and Dwayne have some new intelligence for us." said Chrome

"Ah I see" Richter takes a bite out of his food. Suddenly everything goes dark. His eyes widen as he looks forward like there was no one there. He feels the food slowly touch his taste buds. He had never felt anything like his before. He could feel his heart beat as he swallows the food. "Oh…my…..God…." He was too lost for words, as he continues to eat his plate of food. he then looks back at Lila who was looking down smiling and cooking food. "Did…did Lila make this? It's…so…good" He continues eating his food wildly. "It's like sweets but better!"

Chrome looks at him quirking his eyebrow. "Ok…uhhh. Sonic, if you would please, explain why we are heading for Alpotos?"

"We need to go to Alpotos and go to the Gaia gate so we can bring back Light Gaia" said Sonic "We also need to borrow Rin-Rin"

"Borrow me?" asked Rin-Rin "I'm not an object."

"We need someone with the Light element to summon Light Gaia" Amy said

"Ohhhhhhh…..Ok then I can do that.

"It's easy" Amy said getting out a small box with a green chalk in it. "Once we make this summoning circle in the temple, you need to say these words. Funny thing is, it's written in some strange language that we can't.."

"I can read it" Rin-Rin said

"What…you can?" Sonic asked

"It's written in the language of my people. I can read it no problem"

"Wonderful!" Amy hugs Rin-Rin

"Yay I'm being hugged" Rin-Rin said happily

"What about you, bro? Dig up anything in Spagonia?" Richter said getting another plate.

"As a matter of fact" Chrome gets out the documents and shows them to Richter. "Apparently there is some construction going on in Jagged Valley zone, ran by two Criminal lords.

"Who are they?" Richter asked

"We...were about to find out, until we were attacked by one of the NaviMarcoats and had to fight." Chrome answered

"Great! For all we know it could be another **Exen**like us!"

"It doesn't matter who we fight, so long as we stop them from destroying the land"

"Yeah!" Shouted the raiders

"I knew you guys were my crew!" Richter said. "Let's stop them from building that strong hold!"

"After, we bring back light Gaia" Sonic reminded

"Oh right…hehhehOk, so first we stop in, Alpotos then Chun-nan No Problem!" said Richter

"Yes, Sounds like where in for an adventure Brother" said Chrome

"Yup! Stopping the Criminal underground, the Shroud, and Eggman Nega! What more could a world class thief ask for?" asked Richter "other than fifteen pounds of chocolate.

"Alright! We will be departing in 15 Minutes! Mercury, set a course for Alpotos!

Yes, Captain!"

Fifteen Minutes have past and the ship was just about ready to take off. The Cramoisi were boarding on the ship with a few of their things.

"Wow" it's like we're boarding a luxury cruise ship!" Amy said smiling

"Yeah, an all-expense paid, going around the world and saving it, while killing off evil, luxury cruise" Sonic added

Everyone was on board inside the lounge room "OK Everyone!" said Richter clapping his hands "Time for our enemies to beware of our power. The Power of the Dusk Raiders and- *Gasp* OH, NO!

"What?" asked Sonic.

"I got to get to Don's and get more Hot Cakes!"

"Richter you can't just-!" said Sonic as Richter was Running out the room

"HOT CAKESSSSS, I'M COMING FOR YOU, BABY!"

Everyone sees him zoom of in to the city with sweat drops on their faces.

"Sigh some things never change" said Sonic

"He's acts like a little kid!" said Blaze

"Welcome to my world" Chrome said sighing

The Cramoisi ad Raiders where on the ship were on their way to Alpotos.

The list of Cramoisi: Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Julie, Shadow, Rouge, Rocky, Cream, Scorch, Mist, Jayden, Saphron, Tawny, Zoomer, Iris

The list of Raiders; Richter, Chrome, Mercury, Zenith, Blade, Jem, Nai, Onyx, Rin-Rin, Malcolm, Alice, Scarlet, Marine, Jazz.

Others: Dwayne and Lila, Chaotix, Big,

_**The wonders in the sky**_

_Several Hours later…_

Lila was sleeping peacefully in her bed after making breakfast for everyone. She felt so relaxed, so calm. Never has she felt such comfort in her life. Richter hardy knew her, and he welcomed her in with open arms.

She opens her eyes and looks around at the room. She at first was a little confused, but then she remembers that she was on board the Terra sunset. She gets up and looks out the window. She was shocked at the sight of the bright blue sky, the fluffy clouds and the sun hovering over.

"We're flying!" she said "We're in the sky! It's so beautiful!" She sees the clouds in the blue sky, the sun shining so brightly. She felt like she was in heaven. She sighs and spins around in the room with overwhelming joy. She feels so clean, free, refreshed, like she was newborn.

Not too far from where she was, Sonic and Richter were walking and talking. They both were talking about their adventures throughout the years.

'Crazy stories Sonic!" said Richter eating a hot cake. "Going through time, hanging out with a rich kid, saving a human princess, turning into a werehog, going into story books, and traveling to other worlds while saving little aliens?I've been to different placesmyself "

"Really Where?"

"Everywhere!From the moon ruins of Adabat to the Savannah citadel of Mazzuri, the Dusk Raiders have been everywhere in this world."

"So would you know anything on finding Zerach's Ring, or where it may be?" asked Sonic

"Mmmmm" Richter pulls out a hot cake and eats it in one gulp. "Not that I know of" he said with a full mouth. "Maybe some of the ruins around the world may contain it. We can visit each one and find a clue, or maybe the ring itself."

Sonic and Richter approach Lila's room. Lila walks out of the room. She had her eyes closed and was humming happily, as she was walking through the halls. She and the two boys where walking to the corner when Richter and Lila bumped into each other.

"OFFFF!" said them both.

Lila opens her eyes and sees Richter rubbing his head. "Owww…."

"OH MY!" she said, as she gets up and bows in front of Richter. "I'm so sorry! Please, I!" Richter gets up, and walks in front of her. Lila starts trembling in fear as she had her head down. "Please…don't hurt me…'

"Boy, you must feel better after lying in that bed." said Richter.

"Huh?" Lila looked up and saw Richter smiling.

He puts his hand on Lila's head and rubs it. "Much better than lying in some cardboard box huh?"

"Um yes! I did! I was still tired from making breakfast that I just wanted to get some more sleep."

Oh…well you can go back and get some rest if you like…or do you want to come with us?"

"Uhhh sure! I'll come with! "

Three of them walk together to the cafeteria. Richter was feeling a strange sensation in his chest."_UhhhhThat feeling again what is it? Uuhh so warm." _he thought "maybe I should ask Alice for some antacid"

Sonic looks at Richter for a moment. He then smiles as he saw Richter holding his chest. He knew what Richter was going through. I was the same thing he felt a long time ago, a feeling that changed him forever.

"Richter, are you OK?" asked Lila

"OH! Y-yeah I-I fine. I'm just a little airsick maybe. By the way is this your first time in the air?"

"Yes."

"How do you like it?" Asked Sonic

"I love it! It's so fun and I never felt this way before. Richter, thank you for letting me come with you!" Lila hugs Richter. Richter's was feeling even stranger, as his cheeks became rosy. Sonic starts to chuckle, as he sees the others eating lunch. Richter and Lila sat down together and ate some sandwiches.

"I was so tired from breakfast. I..I guess I slept till lunch" Lila laughed

"It happens" Richter said putting ice cream on his sandwich.

"You..you put ice cream on your sandwiches?" Lila asked

"Yup!" Richter said with pride. "It just ain't for cookies anymore" Lila laughs at Richter as he was actually eating the sandwich.

Alice then comes over and hugs Richter by wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing her face against his. "Hey sweetie"

Lila looks at Richter with suspicious eyes. "Why is she hugging him like that? He must be some…huh" Lila looks at Alice walk over to her and smile. She then hugs her the same way as she did Richter."

"_That's odd. Alice only hugs me like that" _thought Richter looking while eating the sandwich.

"Mmmm" Alice sighed

"Uhhh…hi again Alice" said Lila

"It's Ok Alice just likes you a lot." Richter answered.

"Look at her, she's acting like a total slut." said Ty

"She's alright" Saphron said "Sure she's a little insane, but she's a nice girl"

"Ty, didn't you tell me that you thought that she was kind of adorable?" Zeke asked

"Wha…what? That's not true!"

"I can tell when you're lying" Zeke said smiling

"What?"

"Your left eye twitches."

"*gasp* You DO like her" Tawny shouted

"Awww!" Saphron sighed

"Way to go dude, now we all got girls to love" Jayden said "isn't that right…Zeke?"

"Wha?" Zeke looks at Tawny who giggles and waves showing her fangs

"I'll be waiting for when I finally bite your neck."

"HEY!" Ty shouted "Let's get something straight! That girl is a freak! I don't have anything to do with her!"

"Uhhh..Ty.." Zeke tried to speak

"She's whiny, wacky, crazy, and she smells like motor oil and Shea butter! I have nothing to…do..with…her…She's behind me…isn't she?"

"Uh-huh" said everyone at the table

Ty slowly turns around and sees Alice, who had a mad mark on her forehead. His heart nearly gave out after seeing her crazed grin and her cold stare. "Just for the record, Daddy made that special oil for Alice. You big meanie!" Alice pricks Ty with her tail's spike, making him fall on the ground. She then grabs Ty with her mechanical tail.

"AHHHHHH! WAIT, WAIT! AHHHHHHH" he screamed.

"Maybe Alice should show you how much of a "Slut" she is!"

"Ooooo This I got to see!" said Tawny

"W-W-What are you going to do?" asked Ty

"Mmm-Hmm-Hmm-hmm-hee-hee-hee-heee-AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! 20 minutes in the room! Alice cackled as she walks out of the cafeteria with Ty in her tail.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE ROOM!" Ty screamed as his fingernails where scraping on the floor trying to claw away, but to no avail.

"Hee-Hee-hee" Tawny chuckled as she followed her

"Wait!" Richter shouted making Alice stop

"Yes?" Alice asked sweaty

"Remember to clean up your mess Ok pumpkin?"

"Yes Daddy!"

"NOOOO PLEASE HELP ME! THIS GIRL'S A LUNATIC!"

"Ohhh…still calling Alice names?" That's another ten minutes!"

"NOOOOOOOoooooooooooo…." his voice faded away.

Everyone was just looking at the door they left in.

"Uhhh, Richter? What's Alice going to do?" asked Lila

"Uhhh I'll tell you later, don't worry he will be fine. Alice is just "playing" with him." said Richter

"What do you mean by "Playing"?"

"Let's just leave it at that."

_**Who is the next Criminal lord?**_

Everyone was hanging out around the ship. Jazz, Iris and Rin-Rin were talking to each other catching up. "So Iris, how did you become a Cramzombie?" asked Jazz

"Uhhh Cramoisi?" corrected Iris.

"Wow….you've been spending too much time with the captain" Rin-Rin said giggling

"Hehheh I guess you're right, but he's so fun to be with! So, how did you become on Iris?"

""It's funny. You see, after you and I split up, I spent some time in the deep south continent to look for my father, that's when I met a special someone.

"A boyfriend?" Jazz asked smiling

Iris stands their blushing. "Uhhh…hehheh…anyway…after a while I found out that my father wasn't in the Deep South content at all. So that's when we made our way back to Soleanna. We were going to search in the northern continent….but then we saw this guy who had black and white hair. He asked us to come with him but then I said no. Then he was ordering us come with him, so we ran away. Then before I knew it I felt a hot peace of iron in my lower chest. The white rabbit came to help me but then he was shot too. When he was about to come up to finish us off, then out of nowhere I saw people with bat like wings attack the man. After that, everything when white." Iris Explained

"Who shot you?" said Jazz

"I don't know. He had a human like body with black and white hair. The next thing I remember was me waking up in a castle. Then Mother showed me what I became, and that what happened."

"Iris I'm so sorry!" said Rin-Rin said hugging her. "Jazz and I are friends, I hope that I will be friends with you too.

"Thanks! Sonic and others they treat me like family I feel so connected to them somehow. I can't quite explain it, but I feel save when I am around them.

"So..when do we get to meet this white knight of yours?" Jazz asked

"He's…back at the castle…I just hope I'll see him again"

"I'm sure you will!" Rin-Rin said

"Who would just shoot people out of the blue" Jazz thought out loud.

**"The head hunter."**

"WHAAAAA!" Everyone felt a chill down their spine as they heard someone behind them. They turn around quick to see it was Alice hanging by her tail on a electric pipe. Alice smiles as she saw Jazz jump out of surprise. She then jumps down on all fours.

"Is this going to become a normal thing for you?" Jazz asked Alice

"Yes! Yes it is! Alice knows what you saw. Ris-Ris saw **The head hunting general; Wreak von DonZor**." He hunts down mobiansfor his own greedy purposes. He is a Robian, like Alice, and a big meane! He has killed over fifty mobians and has them on display all round a large room with a fireplace. So basically it's a living Hell for all mobians. He makes Grapple look like big push over. If Cram-Cram's didn't make it in time Ris-Ris would have been another corpse in his museum of death.

Jazz and Iris' eyes widened, and their mouths where wide open."A… human….Mobian…..killer?" said Jazz

"According to what Scarlet told me, he's in a higher spot then Grapple was, but he just wanted to use is talents for sport, not criminal activity."

"DonZor has a huge interest in Daddy. He wants to kill him and display him, and where his gems as trophy." said Alice

"Yikes!" said Iris

"But with Cram-Cram's and Rogues, DonZor will fall, just like Grapple." said Alice

"Ding-Dong!"The intercom on the ship chimed.

"Attention all Cramoisi and Dusk Raiders" said Chrome on the intercom "We have now docked in the seaside city of Alpotos. To all those who are disembarking, please be back on the ship in six hours. Please enjoy the lovely scenery of the ocean, the city at night, and the-

"ICE CREAM!"

RICHTER WHAT ARE YOU-?

If you guys want get your hands on the chocolate chip sundae supreme. Stop by the ice cream man! And you better hurry! Because…. I'M GOING TO BE FIRST IN LINE! MA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

"GIVE ME THAT!"

"NEVER! NEVER! RICHTER'S NAME MUST BE HEARD!"

There was a loud feedback and the intercom went silent.

"Please enjoy your time" said Chrome.

"AND THE ICE CREAM WHILE IT STILL THERE!"

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee Daddy's funny!" said Alice.

"Come on you guys let's- uhhh Iris will you be alright?" asked Jazz

"Oh don't worry" Iris closes her eyes and puts her hand over her forehead and makes a long cloak appear around her. "There, I should be fine until the sun sets"

"Whoa…." Said Rin-Rin and Jazz

"One more thing!" Said Chrome "Cramoisi must where their cloaks at all times. The sun is still out, and we can't risk people seeing you."

"And I'm sure you cramzings can enjoy ice cream! Just try a little come ON!"

"WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE!"

YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! SO HA!"

"Do you think they'll stop?" asked Iris

"Eventually" said Jazz

_**Mysterious Assassin**_

The ship lands in a large clearing. Richter jumps out and looks around. "The hills are alive…" Richter started singing

"Shut up" Chrome said bonking him on the head.

"Music hater"

"Ok Sonic" Chrome turns to Sonic putting on his robe along with some of the other Cramoisi. "Finish your busyness and fast so we can move on.

In the clearing, someone came running up to them, the figure had on a red cape, black tunic and black pants, and a scarf to cover his face. The figure runs up and looks directly to everyone.

"What the heck?" Richter said looking at the figure.

"A friend of yours, Richter?" Amy asked

"Not that I know of"

"is the Exen of Gravity among you' asked the figure

"What if he is?" Richter asked

"What if I said I was him?" Chrome asked

"Exen of Gravity?" Sonic asked

The figure draws a hidden blade and looks at Chrome with a deadly gaze. "Prepare to die!" he runs over to Chrome.

Sonic was about to do something but the figure instantly drops on the ground. Chrome was using his gravity to lift the figure up spreading out his arm and legs.

"Alright, Alright" Richter said walking up to the figure. 'Who are you, and how much are you getting paid to kill of my bro?" Richter walks over and uncovers the scarf covering the assassins' face. Richter then gasped dramatically. "You're a girl?" he asked up to her face then steps back babbling by waving his finger over his lips. The assassin was a black haired white girl with green eyes.

Somehow the girl breaks free from Chrome's gravity trap. "This changes nothing! I'm going to kill you, murder!" the girl runs up and continue to swing her blade at Chrome. Chrome draws his sword and blocks the attack. She continues to stare at him angrily. She keeps trying to hit Chrome, but was still unable to even so much a single blow.

"Should we do something? Amy asked

"Why, Chrome's not even flinching" Sonic said looking at Amy's worried face.

Chrome then uses his gravity power to push her to the ground. She growls while getting up. "Y..YOU!"

"Don't bother." Chrome said in a cold tone "You can't hit me, nor can you even stay up to attack me. Give up now, and tell me exactly who I murdered"

"You know who!" the girl shouted getting back up. "You killed my uncle, **Dannith**! And I'm here to return the favor"

"Who told you this?" Chrome asked

"None of your business! I want to know why you killed my uncle!"

"Girlie, everyone wanted to kill that man" Richter said "Not to sound mean, but he was black hearted to the core!"

"You take that back!' the girl throws a knife at Richter, but Richter stops the knife with his fingers and throws it on the ground.

"I'm afraid the information you received was false." Chrome said. "The dusk raiders had no business due to Dannith's demise."

"We were surprised to see him dead ourselves. All we wanted was to take his treasure"

"Liars!" The girl throws more knives the two. But all the knives were instantly stopped. Alice walks up holding her hand up stopping the blades as her hands were glowing dark blue. She then drops them on the ground.

"Girlie, stop this, we are both masters of our own elements. You don't stand a chance" Richter instructed

"Everything has a weakness! And my name's not girlie, it's **Lori! Lori Callahan!**"

"Alright alright , I've seen enough" Sonic said walking up. "Look girl, why don't we all just sit down and we can talk this over?"

"I'm done talking!" The girl gets ready to run at the brothers again. Little that she knew it, Zenith instantly appears behind her and touches her back. "What?"

"Sorry about this, honey" Zenith shocks her back with an electric surge. She screams in pain and falls to the round unconscious.

"Hey, that was kind of harsh!" Sonic said walking up to the girl.

"Relax, kid…I only gave her a small dose. Just enough to knock her out, not kill her.

"Mmmm…." Onyx walks up and kneels down to the girl.

"Just like old times, eh Onyx?" Chrome asked

"Yes. It doesn't look like she's from my clan. Her clothes are black, so she's not a criminal lord assassin and I don't think she's a witch.

"So why with all the slashely massh then?"Rrichter asked

"Obviously, someone is out to get me, they were so desperate they would even stoop to lying on me"

"What do you want to do, Captain?" Onyx asked

"Take her to the cell block."

"The refurbished cell block' Richter said

"You mean the bad one?" Onyx asked

"It used to bad…..until we refurbished it…lastly we've been calling it the new cell….and uhhh….yeah…we really should to label those rooms. Anywho, Blade, take this girl to the cell block that was once the bad one"

"At once captain" Blade said grabbing the girl and taking her back to the ship.

"What's so refurbished about the cell bock?" Sonic asked

"We added speakers to the TV and put extra towels in the restrooms." Chrome said

"What? You're cell blocks sound so nice?" Amy said

"Yeah so?" Richter asked

"Well, cells aren't supposed to be nice. They are supposed to be stony and cold and a place no one wants to be in.'

"But then she'd be cold and alone and uncomfortable, where's the fun in living on board a ship if you can't enjoy the pleasures it has? Any way, we should get going, we got a gigantic monster to unleash."

The cramoisi look at Richter and the raiders walk into the city. "Can this guy get any weirder?" Blaze asked.

"Who knows" Sliver answered

"Come on guys let's go the…" Sonic sees everyone else going into the city without him saying how cool the city was. "Hey! Wait!" Sonic said trying to catch up.

_**Zeke's confession **_

In the city the Rogues hung out and where enjoying the time they had. Tawny and Zeke were walking in the city talking.

"So your parent's were killed huh?" said Tawny

"Yes, I can't believe my uncle would do such a thing. He was so nice"

"That's how the world is, Zeke" Tawny stops for a minute to look down. Zeke looks at her with her face down. "Every day, people are turned more and more evil, until they completely lose themselves in their own darkness. That's why we Cramoisi exist, to stop that evil from completely taking over."

"Oh…I….I see" Zeke said Walking closer to Tawny. "Hey…are you Ok? Tawny grabs Zeke by the shoulders and pushes him on the nearby grassy patch. Tawny looks at Zeke he had lovely green hair and his face was the most handsome face she has seen. "Wha..what are you doing?"

"Zeke…." Tawny said softly "I…I can barely contain myself anymore. I can't wait any longer….I feel like I want to do it"

Zeke's face goes as red as a beat. "Wa..Wait! Tawny! We can't do that! We're too young! And we're not even married!

"What?Ewww No! not that!" Tawny looks down and blushes. "I mean…if you want…..you could…..join us and be a Cramoisi" said Tawny. "I…We will take care of you and you'll be welcomed as a new brother."

"Really? Oh…that's what you meant." Zeke chuckles nervously

"Let's do it" Tawny opens her mouth and shows her fangs. "Right now, no one's looking…"

"Tawny…to be with you sounds fun…but…you see… Ty and I are like brothers and I want to see if he will be Ok with this" Zeke was also hiding his true feelings.

He looks at Tawny's shining Red-violet eyes, and her long blonde hair. Her cloak looks so dark, but her face was as radiant as the stars themselves. "Zeke, I know we've known each other for a short time but there is something I want to tell you."

"R-Really I-I wanted to tell you something too!" said Zeke.

"Really?"

"Yes" Zeke takes a deep breath as he feels his chest heartbeat. "I…I really…like you…"

"You mean…as a friend?"

"No…I mean really like you like you."

Tawny's eyes started to tear up, and her cheeks were rosy. "Zeke!" she said in shock "I"

"I feel creped out and I understand if you don't want to-mmm"Zeke was cut off by Tawny's lips meeting his. Zeke's face was feeling really hot. He closed his eyes and felt her cold yet soothing touch.

"You're such a wimp, sometimes" she said when the broke. Zeke was speechless he tried to speak but it was all studiers. "Shhh don't say anything. I get it. You like me, and you want to be with me but you are worried about your friend. We can both convince him to join us if you really want to be with me. There will be no turning back though are you sure you want to be with me?"

Zeke looked at Tawny and smiled. "I'm sure. He'll want to join us"

"_Wow I haven't bitten him yet and he already feels like he's one of us" _

_**Ty's inner thoughts**_

Alice was walking with Rin-Rin and Iris, after getting ice cream. Ty was wrapped around Alice's tail again.

"How many times are you going to be doing this?" asked Ty

"Here Ty-Ty have some" said Alice giving Ty some Ice cream.

"Huh?" Ty was confused. "I thought you hated Me."

"Alice never hated Ty-Ty."

"Huh?"

"Alice does the same thing to everyone else. It's to show that she likes them."

"You do it me frequently."

"Then that means that she must like you most of all Ty" said Iris smiling

Ty gasps then blushes as he looks at Alice's smile, her purple hair and white skin, and though her eyes were mismatched (One green and other blue) they still were pretty to look at. "Why does she like me" he asked

"Because" said Alice. "Alice knows what Ty-Ty's been through. He acts the way he does because he is lonely. Even with Zeke it's not the same without his parents. Alice doesn't even know if she has a mommy or daddy. And new daddy turned her into this, a monster. If you saw Alice's **true form** you would not like her anymore"

"Daddy? Did Richter do this to you?" asked Iris asked

"No, Rich-Rich saved Alice from mean daddy, and he became Alice's new daddy. Rich-Rich is Alice's true daddy." Alice looked down and away from everyone else.

"Alice, you know what you say isn't true" said Ty

"What?"

"We will still like you, because you're you, Your Alice, our friend." Alice grips Ty even tighter with her tail "AAAHHH!"

"OH Ty-Ty! You do care!"

"Yeah, Yeah! Just don't get used to it and let me go!"

_**The guitarist and songbird**_

Jazz and Zoomer were walking together.

"You used to play guitar?" asked Jazz

"Yup, I was pretty good until some guy came over and did something to Me." said Zoomer

"What did he do?"

"I don't know I was in station square practicing when all of a sudden I started to smell this horrible smell. I thought it was a gas leak so I left the building but I could still smell it was killing me literally. The last thing I remember, was walking around this large castle and that's when I became Cramoisi." Zoomer Explained

"I'm so sorry" said Jazz

"It's Ok You know do you want to become a Cramoisi?

Jazz then gasped. "What?"

"Umm I Mean uhhh well I ummm if you want to be with Richter then…"

"Richter?" Jazz starts to laugh

"What's so funny?" Zoomer asked in a confused tone

"Richter's like an older brother to me. He's funny, strange, and really nice, but we're just friends."

"Oh phew! I mean uhhheh well uhhh then. Do you want to go check out the city at night?"

Jazz looks at Zoomer for a minute. He looks like he was about to wet himself. Jazz just giggled at his expression. "OK!"

"Really?"

"Sure! Maybe Richter and Lila can join us, it can be like a double date"

"A What?"

"Umm I mean uhhh well you see I,I,I,Iuhhhh" Jazz was trying to look for the right words to say. "Hey let's go look for Rin-Rin and Iris!"

"Yeah let's go!" said Rocker

OK!" said the two as they ran to their location.

"_That was close_" thought Jazz

_**His Garnet eyes**_

Richter and Lila were walking in the city when the saw the ice Cream man.

"There it is!" said Richter pointing at the cart "The ultimate treat!"

"What? Ice Cream?" said Lila

"Yeah let's go!"

WHA!"

Richter pulled Lila to the stand. The vender recognized Richter; he was his number one customer.

"Hey, it my bank!" he said "I mean, my best customer!"

"Hey there! I'll take two please." said Richter

"Two hundred gallons?" said the man

"No just two ice Creams"

"What?" the vendor looks at Richter with a confused expression. He then looks at Lila smiling, and exchanges looks with the Ice cream man. "Oh I see, well who is this fine lady, Richter."

"This is Lila; she's a friend of mine"

"Sure mac, friends. Anyway, two ice creams coming right up!"

"Oh and uh I'll be back to pick up that fifty gallons sometime before we leave."

"Splendid! Well here you go!" The vendor gives Richter two Chocolate chip sundae Supremes. Richter takes one and gives one to Lila.

"Thank you!" said Lila

"Enjoy you two!"

"You get fifty gallons of Ice Cream?" asked Lila

"A Hundred if it's close to someone's birthday"

"Whoa, you really like sweet things don't you? But why?"

"Well it's funny. I don't know. I loved sweet things since I was little. My parents would give me candy or ice cream if I behaved. I loved it so much. Every time I eat something sweet I always think of them, and I eat them because I love them. The sweets I mean." Lila starts laughing Richter sees her giggling she looked so pretty with those brown eyes and hair. She looked so much better that she did when they first met; even then she looked pretty in his eyes. She also was wearing clean clothes, a brown sweater and black Jeans. Richter then felt the same warm and fuzzy feeling inside him.

"Hey Richter look!" said Lila "The sun is setting"

The sun had finally set on the horizon. The twilit sun and the city lights start to shine on Richter. Lila sees him his slightly bulky feature and orange fur and his necklace glowing in the light. She was breath taken at Richter's Radiant glow. "Richter…." she said dreamily

"Yes?"

"You look so shiny"

"Really….?"

"Yeah I never seen anything like it"

"Oh well you look pretty too. I've never felt anything like I do now."

They were coming close together they looked at each other's eyes, and where both in a trance they were about to meet lips when all of a sudden.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

They both came back to reality and hear a scream. They both run to where they heard the scream. A group of people were ganging up on a woman. Two men were holding her and another man was standing in front of her.

"What is it with humans? They can be so barbaric!" said Richter

"Is…is she going to get raped?" Lila asked

"Don't know, let's find out"

"NO Please get that thing away from me!" said the woman.

"**You will be one of the fold" **said the man with a shadowy aura

"NOOOO!"

The man was holding a Gaia nightmare in his hand. He threw the nightmare at the woman and she became unconscious.

"Well, that didn't look like a rape" Richter said

The Group saw the two, and one of them pointed at them.

"**Pure hearts! Get them!" **

They came charging at the Richter and Lila. Richter grabbed Lila and jumped over the gang.

"That was scary. Let's help the woman." said Lila

"Yeah" Agreed Richter

When they got up to her, the woman slowly got up. Then a shadowy aura shrouds her as it did the others. She looked at the two with her soulless eyes.

"**All pure hearts will be meals for the master." **the woman said in a hypnotic tone.

"Oh man! She's one of them!" said Richter.

"What do we do?"

Richter looks at the people as they were slowly getting closer to them. "Scream like little kindergarteners?"

"RICHTER!" shouted Sonic from above

"Huh? Richter looks up and sees Sonic, Amy, Tails and Cosmo flying. The four of them swooped down where they were, and got ready to fight. Richter looks at the humans as they were slowly getting closer to him and then closes his eyes. "Clear your mind, open up your senses past down, show me what I need to see" Richter's eyes glow bright orange. Lila looks at Richter when suddenly her eyes change from brown to orange as well. Both of them look at the humans getting closer and see a vision of a purple and blue monster in each of the humans.

"Black hearts!" said Amy.

"Let's get them!" said Cosmo.

"Wait!" said Lila

"What is it?" said Tails.

"They aren't thugs. They're normal people who have been overshadowed by some mysterious force." Richter Explained

"How do you know?" Sonic asked

"He's right! I see it too!" Lila said

"You do?" Richter asked with a confused tone.

"What do we do Sonic?" said Tails

"We need some light or something. We should have gone to the Gaia gate and awakened Light Gaia before the sun settled." Sonic answered

"So this is why you need Rin-Rin?" said Richter.

"That's Right" said Sonic

"If you need some light I think I can help."

Richter puts Lila down and put out his hand. "Now don't be mad at me if I don't do this right. Everyone close your eyes. CHAOS FLASH!" A bright light shines from Richter's hand blinding everyone. When the light was gone all the people were unconscious with little nightmares standing on them. "Well what do you know? It worked!" said Richter Proudly

Sonic and the others attacked the nightmares and drained their bodies dry.

"ESSHHH! Better them than us." said Richter. "What's going on? What are these things?"

"Dark Gaia spawn" said Sonic.

"Oh, so those things were a part of Dark Gaia."

"They only come at night but we have to get rid of that dark circle if we want them gone for good" said Sonic

"CAPTAIN!" Rin-Rin and Onyx run over to Richter.

"What's up?" said Richter

"Richter! The ice Cream man he as about give us a sundae when all of a sudden he started to…..Uhhh why are you and Lila together huh?" Rin-Rin asked changing the subject.

"He attacked us for no reason. When he touched Rin-Rin he then came back to normal, but then a dark creature came out. I killed it but I didn't know what it was" said Onyx.

"There's no time to explain. We have to get to the Gaia gate now." Said Sonic.

"Alright let's go!"

_**Who is she?**_

Chrome was walking in the city along with a few others. Chrome looks up and sees a large purple veil cover the city. "I..i feel some strange energy…" Chrome said

"Wow…that could looks so cool" Mercury said

'in a creepy ominous sort of way" Zenith added

"Who do you think that girl was that attacked you, Captain?" Jem asked having some ice cream.

"She was human….but she said Danith was her uncle. How is that possible?"

"Got me" Zenith said "Considering the fact that Dannith is a coyote"

"There is no telling" Mercury said "There are a whole lot of cross breed relationships. Some humans may be Mobian/human hybreeds.

"There are such things as mobian hybreeds?" Blaze asked

"Love works in mysterious ways" Silver added

"So what Mobians actually pop out human babies? That's so dumb!"

"Hey! Some of my best friends were cross breeds!" Nai shouted while gulping his ice cream hole. "AHHHH! Brain frezze!"

"Moron" Jem insulted eating her ice cream

"Rather, she be a cross breed or not, we need to find out who sent her and why she.." Suddenly a large black circle shows up in front of everyone. From the circle came a tall dark creature, shaped like a upside down sword but had the appearance of a horned beast. It had long sword arms, a glowing belly and two large horns, wearing armor. It looks at the group and points it's two sword arms at them.

"That's all I needed to know' Chrome said drawing his sword. Silver reaches for his waist and gets out a jema that turns into a katana, Blaze gets one out that was a giant lance.

_**((((Guardian Battle: Dark Gaia Sentinel)))) **_

The monster flies away from the group. Blaze and Zenith chase after it on the streets. The monster looks back and starts shooting out black energy rays from its back. Zenith avoids them by bouncing on buildings, Blaze jumps up in the air making a fiery tornado and hitting the monster in the face throwing it back. The monster keeps flying back and swings his arms at the ground they were able to avoid them easily but it let a large scorching mark on the street making it harder to run. Zenith stops running at starts to do a spin dash while charging up his electric power. (think of an electric version of a spin dash) he then launches at the monster and hits it dead in the chest throwing it in a large clearing. "Chrome, we warned it up for ya, ready to attack?"

"Roger, I engaging now" The monster gets up and comes at Chrome while swinging it's arms. Chrome jumps out of the way and swings his sword at the body but thrown back by the armor. Chrome regains balance by floating in the air. Silver then tries a shot. He uses his psychokinesis to hold one of the monster's arms down on the ground. Chrome sees his chance and flies over swinging his sword at one of the monster's horns, cutting it off. The monster uses his other hand to knock silver to the ground making him lose his hold over the monster. Chrome flies back to the monster and tries to swing again, but the monster avoids the attack while also using it's other arm to attack him knocking Chrome to the ground. Then the monster flies back on the streets while flying backwards to see Zenith and Blaze running after it again. Mercury rushes to Chrome to check on him. Chrome quickly gets up and chases after it, with Mercury following. The monster does something different by flying upside down and spinning it's body while having its blade arms spread out. Zenith turns into a bolt of lighting and avoids the swords but Blaze was blown back by the attack. She quickly regains her traction and runs at the monster at top speed while maiking a trail of fire. She then gets out her spear and spins around making a larger tornado that the monsters and charges at the monster knocking it out of balance and flying in the air.

Blaze then takes aim at the beast with her spear. "Burning missile!" she shouted as her body flies at the monster at the speed of a rocket, and impales the beast through the chest. The beast falls down in another clearing. Silver sees the beast slowly get up as it's chest was oozing black blood. It was still able to try and hit Silver. Silver jumps on it's arm and runs up to its face swinging his sword at the monster's eye, then jumping on It's head cutting off its second horn. He then jumps down looking at the monster scream and shout in pain. Silver and Blaze look at each other and nod; they both point their weapons at the beast and put them up against each other. They then jump in the sky and start spinning while flying creating a red and blue twister, and aiming straight for the beast's chest and impaling it right on through the monster them falls to the ground not moving. Blaze and Silver jump on the back of the best and gave each other a high five.

_**(((((Guardian Boss: Defeated)))**_

_**Zenith: Not bad runt **_

_**Chrome: Very impressive **_

_**Silver: I could have done better**_

_**Blaze; sure you could have…"**_

_**I can hear wedding bells**_

All of them look at the monster laying on the ground. The monster then opens it's eyes and gets back up again.

"What?" Both Silver and Blaze said

"A bit of a stubborn one, isn't it?" Zenith asked

"Doesn't matter. I can take it down a….huh?" all of a sudden everyone could hear a loud bell ringing across the city that was like the same heard from a grandfather clock. "What the duce?"

"Captain look!" Everyone looks at the beast. It was covering it's ears as did the rest of the dark creatures surrounding it. They were all screaming while covering their ears. Other places around the city some of the townspeople were shouting and screaming as well hearing this loud gong-like ringing. From the people came out Dark Gaia spawn; the spawn that came out and the ones already out began to dissolve into nothing. Chrome and the others look at the large monster slowly dissolving into nothing along with the other monsters. They all look to the sky and see a large green beam shoot to the sky dissolving the purple shroud covering the sky. Within minutes the monsters were gone, and everyone returned to the ship Chrome walks back and sees everyone back near the ship.

"Chrome!" Blade runs up to him panting. "Have you seen Richter and them?"

"No," Chrome answered

"Rin-RIn and Onyx are gone too" Nai said.

"Lila's not on the ship" Mercury added

"Hey, did you guys happen to notice that it's much lighter now?" Blade asked

"and the people acting strange are now starting to act normal, and the fact that the dark spawn are all gone?" Chrome added "This must mean that the others found light Gaia"

"You got that right!" Chrome turns around and sees Sonic and the others fly back down. Richter had purple gunk on his fur. Everyone around him, but the Cramoisi were covering their noses.

"Uhh….Richter?" Blade covers his nose looking at Richter

"Not…a…word…from…..any of ya…..or….it's 100 laps!" He said stomping over to the ship.

"What the heck happened to him?" asked Blade after Richter was in the ship.

"I FELL IN A SEWER!"

"(coughhegoteaten)" Sonic fake coughed

"He when inside a large beast and ripped out his heart" Explained Sonic

"Hmmmm well I guess your mission is done. Shall we head for next destination?"

"Chun-nan Right?" asked Sonic.

"If we take of now we can-"

"WHAAA!" Richter flew out of the ship and on to the and Fear came out of the ship."Nazo….." said Richter

"Fear…" said Shadow

"Hello brother." said Fear "Feel like dying today?"

"This time Richter, It will be over!" Said Nazo

"Nazo, can't this wait I've been in snack to a mythological creature for Pete's sake!"

"Heh no kidding you smell as bad as three week cabbage, but I won't matter anyway. I'm going to plow you to an early grave.

_**((((Rival battle; Nazo the hedgehog)))))**_

Nazo jumps out of the ship and starts shooting Richter with lighting blast. Richter jumps back and summons his hammer. "WAIT!"

Nazo stops shooting at looks at Richter. "What?"

"I have one question."

"And that would be?"

Richter moves his eyes around and then starts running away, Nazo then gasped and starts chasing after him. Richter lures him to a large clearing. Nazo shoots out a bolt of lightning; Richter shoots a rock from the ground and deflects the attack. "Dude, have you learned nothing?"

"Yes, take a look around" Richter looks around and sees little light particles hovering around him and attach to him.

"Who the Davey?"

"Burning light; White nova!" Richter's body glows bright and then explodes. Richter gets blown in the sky. Nazo's hand then starts to emit electricity and flies at Richter and runs his claw through him. When he thinks he won, Nazo suddenly feels something cling to his back. He turns around and sees Richter, clinging to his back. "What?"

"Need to be quicker" Richter then glows orange. "Bombardon!" the two of them blow up in a fiery explosion. Nazo falls on the ground, smoking while covered in soot." Richter jumps down on his two feet making a stance waiting for Nazo's next move. "Can we stop? I got to take a shower, like…now"

Nazo quickly disappears and reappears, holding Richter by the vest, and tosses him in the air. He then flies up in to the air and kicks him up higher and higher. Richter was too dazed to move; Nazo flies up and Richter and punches him repeatedly and then kicks him in the back and the impact shoots him to the ground. "You're not going to even make it in the ship." said Nazo in the air Richter opens his eyes that were glowing bright orange. He gets up and looks at Nazo in rage. "What's this now?" said Nazo

He lit his fire bracelets, and his hands started to glow a bright orange." You….you….You destroyed the ice cream stand!" shouted Richter

The Ice cream man kneels down holding his head."No, no! Why!" I was going to go on vacation with that money!" he said kneeling down slamming his fist on the ground.

"_You!_ Have no respect for sweets!" Richter shouted as the earth shook

"Now now, no need to cry over spilled ice cream…." said Nazo

"I've never seen Richter this mad before" said Jazz

"That's what happens when mess with a sugarholic like Richter there will be hell to pay." Said Onyx.

The earth was shaking wildly. "RAAAHHHH! Kill! Crush! Smash! Destroy! Demolish! Obliterate! Pinch….!"He shouted while babbling like a Tasmanian devil. "MUST CRUSH POINTY HAIR FREAK! WHACK! KILL! SMASH! BAM! BOOM! SLAM! KICK! WHAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"This won't end well…" Chrome said

"Smashing earth!Rock Collide hammer!" Richter makes a large hammer made of both rock and orange energy and then he launches is a large orange energy hammer at Nazo that hits him hard."MAKE POINTY HIAR PAY!"

"UUUAAGGGHH!" said Nazo as he fell to the ground and plows in the dirt about eight feet below. Nazo opens his eyes while trying to speak. "Damnit….sugar freak.." was all he said before closing his eyes.

_**((((Rival boss; Defeated)))))**_

**Richter: "YAAAHHHHH-EEEEE-BULBLE-BULBLIE-BEEEE!" Richter pants wildly while drooling and beating his chest. **

Richter then runs at the hole where Nazo was laying in and looks down. "Now, I'm going to make sure you don't cause any more trobble. You're going in my cell block, and this time…the bad one!" Suddenly Fear shows up in front of Nazo and picks him up. "What?"

"That's enough" she said. "Better watch yourself, Richter" She then instantly disappears using Chaos control.

Richter looks in bewilderment but then walks over to the Ice Cream man who was still upset over his destroyed cart."I'm sorry sir, I'll pay for the damages" Richter got out his money. "This is small but it should be enough to cover it.

"Oh, Thank you Richter! But, this should be more than enough! Are you sure you want to give it to me?"

"No worries," Richter said smiling. "You've been too good to me all these years. Till we meet again"

"Thank you so much!"

"Well I'm glad I can help. Rogues! Let's move out!"

"Yes Captain!"

Richter calmed down and turned back to the Ice Cream man.

Nazo then got up from the ground and started to fly toward Fear and grab her.

"Nazo!" said Richter

"This time I'll let you go, but next time Richter your role as Criminal lord will come to an end!"

_Taking off to Chun-Nan_

The ship had already taken flight, some people went to sleep while others were still hanging out in the cafeteria. Richter spent a good three hours in the shower trying to get rid of the that rancid stink of monster's blood. He was walking down the hall smelling his arm "Ohhh I can still smell it!" he said. "It's faint, but I know it's there"He was walking to the Cafeteria where he saw Sonic, and a few others talking with a new character. He was a little purple dog like creature with a stone ring on his neck. Richer got a sundae cone from the counter. They always have some around in case anyone wants one.

"Hey Mr. Smelly guy!" said Chip with an ice cream cone.

It's Richter! R-I-C-H-T-E-R RICHTER!"

"Rodey?"

RICHTER!

"Rodney?"

Richter" said Sonic.

:OH! OKI"

"Good" said Richter

"Robert"

Richter froze and slowly turned around with a crooked grin. "Why….that…little…"

"Umm Richter" said Lila from behind him

Richter turns around and sees Lila."Lila…..what are you?"

"I ummm…. came to thank you for spending the day with me." She said looking down blushing.

"It was nothing!" Richter gets up and smiles.

"No. No….it wasn't nothing." Lila looks at him directly at the face. "No one has ever been this nice to me. I thought you were just another liar like the rest, but now I see your different and I….I…" Lila then leaned over to Richter and kissed him on the cheek. Richter's face was completely rosy when he felt her lips touch his skin. Lila then gasps and takes a few steps back. "I'm so sorry!" she ran off out of the cafeteria.

Richter's mouth was wide open. He touches his face where Lila kissed him. He never got a kiss from anyone else other than Alice or his mom but they were family.

"Richter?" said Chrome

Richter smiled a bit. "Chrome, I'm turning in early OK?"

Umm…..Ok then Alright, Good Night"

Richter slowly walks out of the room with Chrome.

Richter entered his room and goes straight for his bed and went to his bed. He was deep in thought thinking about Lila. He got out his I-paw (yes I mean I-paw) and turned it on and listened to one of his songs "Is this love?" He then went to sleep.

"_This feeling is it really love?" "Do I love Lila?"_

Well there you have it is Richter in love? Is he about to join the "love boat express" along with all the other love couples? Well find out next time!

Chrome: This city is known for is history of the great Dragon wall, historic events, and trying to keep an era of peace. But that's not how it is when we arrive at Chun-nan. We may be up against the shroud, Criminal lords or dark Gaia himself. We may need everything we need to survive. If Richter does not fool himself we may have a chance.

Next time Thieves Skirmish: Trouble in little Chum-nan

Chrome: This will prove to be quite enjoyable.

(((((((PROFILE UPDATE!)))))))

Check the profile and see the new info

Off Panel;

_**Nothing's sweeter than Freedom Pt 2**_

_**Helping Richter**_

Everyone was looking at Richter scratching his hands in front of the door where all the sweets were. He sat there whining at the door and lays on it with his head up.

"This is sad" Iris said.

"This is dumb!" Nai said "Just forget the bet and let him have sugar."

"**ABSOLUTLY NOT!"** Connie shouted "Mr. Richter still has 22 hours 49 minutes and 39 seconds before he can even think of consuming sugar_**. **_**UNTIL THAT HAPPENS HE SHALL NOT HAVE ANY THING SWEET!**

"Honey, we're still young" Scarlet said "We ain't deaf."

"I'm going to do some sorting." Connie said walking away. "And one more thing; If any of you give Richter anything sweet…**CONIDER YOURSELF AN EX MEMBER OF THE DUSK RAIDERS!...**and you will be unable to be a part of the underground till the day you die.

"That girl needs therapy" Iris said rolling her eyes "So, what are we going to do about Mr. Happy?" Iris points at Richter.

"We're going to help" Jazz said "All of us"

"You can count me out" tawny said walking away. "He can drown in his own tears for all I care"

"Come on Tawny" Jazz encouraged

"Nope"

"Tawny" Zeke walks up to her. "Please help him,"

Tawny looks back at Zeke with a smile "Why sure I will I was only joking! So what did you guys have in mind?" Everyone in the hall looks at Richter as he was sucking his thumb. "I know a good woman who takes care of man-babies"

"No….we're going to get him to relax" Jazz said walking up to Richter picking him up and dragging him. She was having a bit of a hard time. "Come….on,,,I….got…..an idea…."

**Blade**

Blade brings Richter into his room filled with different kinds of furs and blankets. "Do you like what you see, Richter?"

"Uhhh…yeah.." Richter said feeling the fabric. "So soft and smelly"

"Uhh…you make…furry…blankets out of animal fur?" Jazz asked nervously

"Well we did something like this back in my hometown, but don't worry all these I have now are fake. I want to show Richter how to make one of his own." Blade wraps on around Richter. "Feel that. That's genuine fake authentic fur. The reason why I call it that is because it's so fake it almost feels real.

"That doesn't make any sense" Iris said

"You're right, but just feel this. This is almost as soft as your arm!"

All three of them feel the fur, the texture was soft and light. "Hey, could I have one of these?" Iris asked

"Sure, we can..huh?" Blade sees Richter slowly try to touch a large sowing machine. "Uhh..Richter…"

"This looks cool!" Richter said looking at it. "What does that button do? Richter reaches over and presses it.

"NOT THAT ONE!"

Suddenly Richter was launched in the air and through the roof. "AHHHHH HA HAHAHAHA HA!"

"That..was…the release button…" Blade said looking up.

"Uhh…you can just have one of those little robots send one to my room Blade" Iris said

"We're going to try something else, thanks anyway Blade" Jazz and Iris leave the room

Richter comes back in the lounge room where he saw Connie Chrome and Zenith.

What happened to you?" Chrome asked

"I got jettisoned out of the ship!" Richter shouted back

"my my…how terrible" Connie says bring out a small cake. "See this…it'srelef Mr. Richter. Now watch as it slowly slips away." Connie starts eating the cake making Richter stare at her while screaming a high pitched scream. "Do you give up, Mr Richter."

"NEVER! I'm going to continue on!"

**Mercury**

Hours Rem 22:12:13

Mercury takes Richter to a large black room. She walks over to a switch and turns it on, making the room all dark with glowing blue lights that look like stars. Richter then starts to float in the air. "Whoa…this feels great"

Mercury starts floating with him. "Alice made this room for me to test out my powers, but often times I use it to relax. Maybe you can somehow feel good, just by floating."

"Ahhh…yeah…I feel great…." Richter said sighing. "I could stay here the entire time I…." Richter suddenly bumps into Mercury suddenly Richter feels a strong pushing effect that shoots Richter though the roof and out in the air. "AHHHH HA HAHAHA AH"

"Oops….I guess I should have had my polarity set to negative other than positive." Mercury said with a sweat bead coming down.

(Note; Mercury is known for changing the polarity of gravity around her. When she was in the anti gravity room, she changed her body's polarity so she could float. But in turn it also repels everyone else around her because of it.

**Rin-Rin**

Hours Rem: 22:08:12

Rin-Rin gives Richter a crown to wear. "In my country we fight to calm ourselves!"

"Ohhh…I like your idea!" Richter said happily. "So what's the crown for."

"Think of it like when people try to shot an apple off someones head" Rin-Rin gets her bow and arrow and aims at Richter. "Now hold still, once I shoot off the crown, we can get started"

"You got it!"

"Oh…wait…I think that's for the birthday ceremonies.." Rin-Rin looks down and thinks while still pulling back an arrow with her bow. "or maybe it was for..weadings…or..parties…or" Rin-Rin accidently shoots the arrow at Richter. The arrow breaks up and blows a violent wind that blows Richter through the roof.

"EEEEEEEEEYYYYYAAAHHHHHHH!"

"HEY! Now I remember this was for your sixteenth birthday! Hey Richter i…Richter? Oh Richter?

_**Onyx**_

Hours Rem; 21:49:21

"Being an assassin means a few basic elements. Silence, secretive, becoming one with the air around you. What I'm about to show you is something that not many mortals know. I'm going to trap you in a zone where only you and your near to death enemies can dwell." Onyx instructed

"But….I only want to learn how to relax…" Richter said

"We assassins need to stay calm in order for us to hunt for our prey. Now hold your breath and clam yourself. Richter takes a deep breath, and tries to hold it in. "Detach yourself from this world, let lose don't let the world suck you in from your goal. Do you feel it? All your worries slipping away"

"Yes…" Richter said sighing.

"Now, breathe" Richter lets out all his air. "Now….how do you feel? You craving something sweet?"

"You know what….No..I feel good actually…I don't want anything sweet." Onyx takes out a candy bar. "Richter sees the candy bar and jumps at it. "MINE!" Onyx moves it away from Richter. Richter jumped to high, so he breaks through the roof again. "MAMA WHYYYYYYYY!"

"He is not fit to learn the secret killing arts." Onyx said

**Jayden**

"Richter!" Jayden calls out to Richter. Wanna…play a game together?"

"Gee that sounds safe! I mean fun." Richter said smiling and following him to the game room. Jayden starts playing the game. "So..what's this called?"

"Sonic Colors, I you guys have every one of his games. I never played this one"

"Funny….i don't remember seeing that game in…our…library…holly Christmas nuts what is that level?"

"Sweet mouthan! I level with yummy treats! I love it so much!"

Richter stares at all the candy, cakes and cookies in the level. "GAH! Make it stop! I got to go!"

"But..but…I thought you wanted to play with me…."

"Let's play another level"

"But I like this one….and all the other ones I beat already"

"But..but jayden.." Jayden's eyes start to well up. Richter knew he didn't want to make him cry…he really didn't…so he sat down and watched more of the delicious level that he could not eat.

"Ahh don't you just love sweet levels, Mr. Richter?" Connie comes walking up to Richter with a big grin. "especially when it gives you the feeling to cave?"

Richter makes a big gulp as he looks at the stage. "Yeah..wonderful"

"You're doing a fine job Jayden. Tee hee"

"Jayden?"

"Yeah" jayden said "Ms Connie told me how you missed your sweets, so I wanted to play this level for you."

"She did what?" Richter shouted. "Of all the dumbest, most ill-informed, ludicrous…what kind of numbskull would think that looking at sweets would make me feel better?" Richter stops shouting and looks at Jayden who started to sob. "Uh, oh…no no..Jayden I didn't mean you!" Connie walks out the door while getting a pair of earmuffs.

"**" **

Jayden starts crying while unleashing a powerful Cramoisi bloody cry that blows Richter away. "AHHHH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Moments later Saphron was hugging Jayden, as he was sniffling. Jazz and Iris were looking at the two hug each other. They both turn to Connie who marks some more stuff on her paper. "Alright chick" Iris walks up to her. "What is your deal? Why are you on Richter's case like this, making him feeling like he needs sugar?"

"Being a criminal he must learn to toughen up….**OR ELSE THE WORLD WILL WALK OVER HIM LIKE GARBAGE!** If he can't learn to do that, then what good is he as a criminal?"

"How about you lay off, or I'll have you for lunch?" Iris said while showing her fangs.

"Any harm that comes to me will go on Mr. Richter's records. And any attempts to jeopardize my task **WILL RESULT IN PERMENENT EXPULSION FOR ANY LIVING DUSK RAIDER EVER!** So…I'd watch my back if I were you. Tee hee" She giggled

"But I'm not a dusk raider!" Iris reminded

"But your friend is, and if you harm me in any way, then she will be expelled. Tee hee"

"Then Richter will just have to press on until the bet is over!" Jazz said

"Good luck with that. Tee Hee"

**Tawny **

Hours rem: 19;54:58

Tawny and Richter were in the dojo doing different yoga poses. "Normally I wouldn't help a fag like you, but you seem desperate, so I'm going to help you."

"Thanks…I think" Richter said bending his back looking at what's behind him.

"Now, focus on letting go…..forget all your troubles…forget that you are sometimes a babbling idiot."

"Ok…." Richter breathes deep and relaxes "Say, how is it a hothead like you even knows these?"

"Growing up in a…life what I lived in I had many people to teach me Yoga to help channel my rage, they ever worked,++- almost never, and I still memorize some of the stances."

"Oh..what's this?" Richter turns and sees Connie.

"Oh no…"

"Looks like you're doing well Mr. Ri…Ri….AHHHCHHOOOO!" Connie sneezes. Her sneeze was like gust of wind that blows everything in the dojo. Tawny was too astonished to see the power in Connie's sneeze that she didn't see her skirt go up. Richter wasn't paying attention as he was looking at Tawny's underwear.

Tawny sees Richter looking at her, and then growls while grabbing him by the head ."YOU! Tell me! What did you see?"

"Uhh..I didn't see anything…." Richter said nervously

"You better answer right now!"

"All I saw was a teady bear…a cute bear on your panties"

Tawny's cheeks get red, and she growls and punches Richter through the roof. "The last bear you'll ever see!"

"AHHHHH-HAA-HA-HA-HA-HA!I DIDN"T MEAN TO LOOK!"

"Oh...another person failed to make him feel better…Tee hee!" Connie giggled

Hours Rem 17:50;10

Moments later Richter was in his room with his door locked. "Come on out, Richter" Jazz shouted "We can try something else!"

"NO!" Shouted Richter. "Every time I try to relax I end up getting blasted through the walls! I'm not coming out till this damn bet is over!"

"He's such a child" Iris said

"Maybe we should leave him alone" Chrome said. "This is the longest he's been without sweets."

"Oh, what a shame…" Connie said next to them. "I feel so sorry for him….tee hee….but if he quits now then all the pain will be over..teehee"

Both girls growl at Connie and try to get her but Chrome stops them. "This isn't the time or the place."

"No it is not, Captain Chrome" Connie said "Now I am going to take a little break, and remember what I said little girls Tee hee"

"That little Bi-"

"Easy there Iris" Chrome said patting her shoulder.

"Don't tell me that! He's your brother! Shouldn't you be on his side?"

"If I were able I'd give her a piece of my mind, but we cannot risk anything in front of her. She's known to even get high ranking Criminal lords not only expelled but even terminated." Both girls step back in shock. "We cannot risk any casualties if something were to happen to Connie, we'd be having the whole mafia at our butts"

"All this over a bet?" Iris said

"Well no.." Chrome said "Blame Zenith for bringing her here, but as long as the bet is on, she will never leave us alone"

"Blast it all, what should we do?" Jazz said

"For now, let's leave Richter in his room. He'll snap out of it eventually"

"Yes, captain" Jazz acknowledged

"Sure thing!" Iris said

Richter was sitting up against his bed smiling a crazed smile. "Heeheehee…pencil…." He reaches a pencil and starts biting it. "Mmmm…graphite…..the daily intake of the day…..heeheeheeheehee HA HAHAHAHAHAHA!WHA HA HAHAHAHAHA HA!" Quinn was hiding under his blanket looking at Richter laugh madly and then turns into a sob. "WHHOOMMM!…." He was babbling and crawling on the ground. "BUNCAKES!Nnnaaahhhhhhh…." Richter looks around and sees the room spinning. "No…sweets…..no sweet…..mmmeeerrrrrrrr…WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!" He then smiles while looking at his Happy cat clock. "Damn clock…damned…..from…HEELLLLLL! AHHH HA HA HA!"He then grabs it and starts whacking it. "WHY MUST YOU BE HEEEEEEERRREEEE!" He then throws it out the window. "There….every things comatose roses….la de da…."

Quinn couldn't take it anymore. He flies at Richter and punches him in the face. "Chao chaochaochaochoa!Choachoa chi! Chao chochoachoachoachao!" He yelled.

"You're right….I'm losing my mind…..it's only been like 8 hours….and I'm babbling like a character of a bad comedy…..I…I think I can hear my ears ringing….."

Richter looks around and sees his closet door opening up showing off a bright light. "Richter….." Richter hears an eerie voice come from the closet. "Climb inside….fun awaits you…..if you climb inside…."

Richter makes a big grin and walks over to the door. The bright light consumes him and disappears. Quinn flies over and follows Richter but when he gets their he sees that he's gone. "Choa chi!"

Where's Richter, has he really gone insane or has he been taken away somewhere? FIND OUT! Next time.


	10. Thieves Skirmish Trouble in Chunnan

My friends my friends Hello how are you  
What I have here is a new chapter for you  
Cramoisi and thieves fighting as one  
Richter's sugar problems won't this be fun?  
They're some strange things you will see here.  
Some happy some sad you may even shed a tear.  
Well that's enough or the rhyme  
Though I have ample free time.  
No SEGA Characters are mine and nether are my friends  
You try to steal them of my chars then I will kick you in your ends!

Anyway ENJOY!

_**Off panel**_

_**Nothing is sweeter than victory**_

_**Climb inside my world**_

Richter looks around and sees his closet door opening up showing off a bright light. "Richter….." Richter hears an eerie voice come from the closet. "Climb inside….fun awaits you…..if you climb inside…."

Richter makes a big grin and walks over to the door. The bright light consumes him and disappears.

Richter starts falling in strange assortments of lights and shapes on to a small blue path. He looks forward and sees a door. As he walks up it gets smaller and smaller too big for him to fit in. He opens the door and looks inside. The looks away from the door and sees a table with a drink. He drinks the bottle and gets smaller and runs into the door. He then sees a spiraling flight of stairs and starts running down on them until he reaches the end. He stops and looks down and sighs. Suddenly he feels a strange force pushing him down making him fall into the shapes again. It was like he was in a Kaleidoscope. He then falls into a small hole, but he could see what was around him, he pulls himself though the hole and flips upside down while walking down a strange road that had Easter Island heads that looks a little like him. He was really spooked out as he walks backwards and falls back through another hole. This time he fell for a long time until he hits the bottom hard on his butt. He looks around and sees a huge mansion.

"Hello?" Richter gets up and looks around trying to find anyone. "Anyone here?"

"Top of the morning to you, Richter" Richter turns around and sees a blue elf with a tuxedo on.

"Hey! You...you're the etiquette elf I heard from awkward telemarketers."

"The one and only" The elf smiles. "I'm here to fix your problem over craving sweets so you can win your bet" The elf snaps his fingers and Richter was instantly wearing a butters costume.

Richter looks at the screen. "Wearing a tux in two dreams in the same chapter. What do you know, my horoscope was right"

"Come with me Richter, I'll teach you everything I know" the elf said in a snooty voice. "You wouldn't happen to know how to fix a sink would you?"

_**Meanwhile**_

"He's gone!" Jazz and Iris were in the cafeteria listening to Quinn. It has been a whole night and Qinnn has been waiting on Richter's return and he hasn't felt his presence all night.

"Choa…" Quinn looks down wiping his face

"WHAA-WHAA-WHAA!" Alice was sitting away from the others crying.

"What's wrong with you?" Ty asked

"Daddy's scent is gone! Alice can't smell him anymore! WHAAA-WHAA!"

"Alice, please calm down sweetie" Vanilla said hugging her.

"Don't cry Alice" Jazz says walking up to Alice and petting her. "We're going to find him"

"You don't think he's trying to walk out on the bet do you?" Zenith was sitting at another table drinking some tea.

"you did something, didn't you?" Iris comes up to Zenith's face.

"Uhh..no…come to think of it…I don't even remember why we did this silly bet."

"Let's just hope where ever he is, he's not gulping sugar" Mercury said.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Richter was in the mansion doing all kinds of chores and work. The blue elf was sitting in a lounge chair relaxing and enjoying a cup of lemonade. Richter was doing a lot of work while also catering to the other elfs around him.

"When you're done with the dishes, could you take care of the lawn?" The blue elf asked

"*pant* *pant* sure…" Richter said out of breath.

"Now what we have got step one taken care of on your list of etiquette we can work on the other steps"

Richter walks out side with a pair of head trimmers. "Ok! Time to work!"

"Ahem!" Richter looks down and sees a little green elf. "Time for step two"

"What's step two?" Richter asked as the elf puts on a pair of dead fish on his shoes. "Hey these are leather!"

"Step two! Squish the trout! Now get to work!"

Richter walks around the yard cutting up the hedges with the fish still on his feet. He then clips one piece off and sees a pig in the hedges taking a shower. He looks at Richter covering himself up. "Do you mind?" (a hedge-and a hog…get it? HA HAHAHA! Yeah that was lame)

"Sorry" Richter continues cutting up the hedges when he sees a yellow elf. "Oh..hello"

"Step Three!" The elf shouted while holding a large dumpster. "Smell the compost! He slams the dumpster on Richter. "Clean…it…OUT!" Richter sees a bucket and scrub brush show up in front of him and he starts cleaning that up. When he was done he comes out covered in dirt as he crawls out of the dumster

A pink elf comes up and lifts the dumpster and throws it away. "Step four" The elf picks Richter up and throws him against the wall. And then gives him a small razor. "Shave the cat"

Richter looks up and sees a large ten foot cat in front of him. "Got any shaving cream?"

Moments later the cat was hairless and was covered up in a furry blanket. "Well that was lame!"

Richter sees a random box hop up in front of him. He opens it up and sees an orange elf come out with big feet and an even bigger grin. "STEP FIVE!" he bellowed at Richter's face

"Step…five?"

"PICK MY FOOT!" he lifts his feet reveling it's dead skin blisters and cuts. He then shoves it into Richter's face.

"GAH! Get your smelly foot off a me!" Richter said pushing the elf. He then turns to the blue elf still sitting in the chair. "How is any of this supposed to teach me anything about curing my sweet cravings?"

"Well…nothing really!" the orange elf said "We just wanted to have some fun with you is all! Eeheeheeheeeheehee ha hahahahahahahaha ha!"

"But…if you really want the problem to go way how about we move to step six?" The blue elf gets up. "Now step six, make us dinner"

"What?" Richter gets up dusting himself off. "Why?"

"Give us something good and we will talk about curing you" Both the elves leave Richter in bewilderment.

_**Back on the ship….**_

Jazz and Iris were pacing around waiting for the others to return. Alice was rocking back and forward trying to calm down. The others come back looking down.

"Did you find anything?" Jazz asked

"We looked everywhere" Onyx said

"He's long gone" Blade added

"WWAHHHHHHHH!H!" Alice screams falling on the ground bawling even louder.

"Ohh..how sad" Everyone turns around and sees Connie writing on her clipboard. "Without Richter here…**HE WILL LOSE THE BET BY DEFALUT AND I WILL SOON HAVE MY GUINEA PIG! **

"That isn't fair!" Jazz walks up to Connie. "You've been up our case ever since this stupid bet started!"

"Jazz-Jazz" Alice walks up to Jazz, glaring at Connie. "Who is this?"

"This is the representative of the grand mafia who's going to take Richter away if he doesn't win the bet." Jazz looks at Alice as she was looking at Connie

Connie sulks at Alice and turns around. "Well, I'll leave you all to your business. I need to use the ladies room"

"Alice" Jazz looks at Alice still growling.

"Alice doesn't like her. There is something up with her. Alice wants to know what" She said in an angry tone. "She did something with daddy, Alice knows it!"

_**Back with Richter…**_

The elf's were sitting at the table with wine glasses and eating bread, Richter walks up with a large plate and a cover over it. "You have done such a lovely job for us Richter." The blue elf said

"And you have been a great teacher" Richter said smiling "Even when you worked me to the bone you guys made me forget for all about my sugar cravings! Thank you all!"

"You're more than welcome" the elf said "Now let us eat, this lovely dish you made for us"

"I hope you like it! It's a big thank you for all the help you guys gave me"

"Now…let us all enjoy this delightful banquet of…."

"Meat loves stir fry!" Richter lifts the plate and everyone sees a lovely tray of stir fry with veggies and meat. There was a long drawn out silence until someone broke it.

"Stir fry" the blue elf looks at it with a smile.

"Yeah…everyone loves it…"

"STIR-FRY?" the elf throws the plate at the wall. "I…HATE…STIR FRY!"he walks up to Richter panting out of control.

"You…you hate it…but…everyone loves that dish"

"HAAAA! I'M A VEGAN!" the elf gets out a large ax and tries to whack Richter.

"MAMA! Richter shouted while running away. The elf keeps trying to whack Richter with his heavy ax. Richter comes into another room in the mansion panting. "What's that's elf deal?"

"BOOOOM!" The elf comes in riding on a motorcycle wielding his ax and running at Richter. Richter runs away and tries to summon his hammer. "What the hell?" He then falls out of the window , onto the ground. The elf then jumps down while smiling coming close to Richter. Richter slowly backs all the way to a the fence. He was cornered with no way to go. "N-now….Elf…you…you…don't want to do this….it doesn't have to be this way….if you want…I can…can…make you a bean stir fry instead!

"STIR FRY!" He shouted to the heavens and starts to glow into a large beast. Richter looks up in fear. He tries to use his powers but to no avail. "I…AM….MALICOR….GOD OF TERROR!"

"Sweet mother…maybe…we…can…go out for…..Chinese?"

"MMMMMAAAHHHHH!"the elf lifts his hand to try and smash Richter.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**Finally**_

"Richter! Richter!"

"Save me!" Richter instantly wakes up and looks around to see he was surrounded by a few of his crew mates. He looks around and sees all kinds of candy and cakes. "What…what happened"

"Oh…Richter" Jazz could see Richter's face covered in icing and sprinkles. "How could you…"

"What are you talking…" Richter smells something on his face. He wipes his face and looks at the frosting and then gasped in shock. 'No…no…I…I...didn't…I…couldn't have…"

"You..you only had 30 minutes left…." Jazz said kneeling down. "All that hard work we did…everything we did for you"

"Jazz no" Richter gets up and rubs her back. "Please, you got to believe me…I wouldn't"

"Better pack your bags, Richter" iris sighs. "I can't believe you'd do this to us."

"Maybe he didn't" Everyone turns to Onyx who pulls off a piece of paper on the ground where Richter sat down. "This…looks like some…sort of spell tag"

"What do you mean, Onyx" iris comes up and looks at the tag. Onyx then walks up to Richter's face and wipes his finger where the frosting was. He looks closely at the sprinkles and icing. "Just as I though"

"What do you mean?"

"Richter's been sabotaged"

((((TBC))))

Could this be true? Find out in the conclusion of this off panel!

_**I will be with you**_

Chrome was up early in the ship's bridge controlling the ship he saw the sun rise from the horizon. As he was steering the ship he looked a picture across from the room. It was a picture of him and Richter when they were younger with their parents in the back ground. Richter was eating ice cream while Chrome was looking at him with an annoyed look. As he looked at the he chuckled and looked back at the window seal.

"Mother…" Chrome closes his eyes deep in thought

As he was reminiscing, he hears the door slide open, and turns around and sees Mercury with two mugs. She walks up to Chrome who looks at her with a smirk.

"Areyou feeling OK?" asked She

"Well…."

"You were thinking of her weren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"It's Ok. I mean she is your mom after all"

"Heh… I remember a time where Richter and I would play outside. Richter always teased me, but at the same time if anyone was trying to bully me Richter, would beat them up. They would never come near me again. Then I would come to my mom when I was crying, and she would always hug me, and comfort me and kiss me on the forehead. She would always tell me that like the moon I would shine with a lovely white light, and you're my moon the shines in the dark night.

Mercury looks down in thought, and then remembers what she came in the room for. "Oh! Here I brought you some coffee. It's sweetened too"

"Thanks" Chrome grabs the cup and drinks it.

"You know, your mom is gone, and Richter's a pain sometimes, but there is one thing that hasn't left you yet"

"What's that?"

"Richter still cares for you. It's his job as a brother to tease you, it's his way of saying that he loves you. I'm willing to bet that he's going through the same thing you are now. So he needs the support of his only brother. That's why he teases you. Everyone on this ship cares for you. Mercury put the cup down and hugged Chrome "I care for you too." she said

Chrome looks at Mercury. She was so beautiful; her amber eyes were shining so bright. Her hair was so soft, as it touched his fur. Looking at her reminded him of his mother. He couldn't fight it back any longer, nether could she. His lips met hers. Chrome put his cup down and they started Kissing passionately. They here kissing for five minutes until Chrome broke it. He looked at mercury and smiled

"Thank you… Mercury. I needed that" said Chrome

"I know I'm not your mom but know that I will be with you until the very end" She shows him the blue stone he gave her.

"Thank you Mercury, Thank you... And know that no matter what happens I will be there for you and this crew."

_**Chapter 10  
**_

_**Thieves Skirmish, Trouble in little Chum-Nan**_

Richter was sleeping in his room peacefully. He was snoring loudly as he was dreaming, peacefully.

_Richter's Dream_

_Richter was walking down the halls of his ship. He walked up to a room with big doors. Richter has a confused look on his face as he looked at the door._

_Hey, I don't Remember this door" he said as he opened it_

_When he looked in the room his eyes widen and his mouth dropped. What he saw was a large gold-color ballroom, with two large chandeliers on top Richter was marveled at the sight of the room's radiant shine. In the room he saw all the Cramoisi and Raiders dancing in dresses and tuxes. He looked confused as he walked around, .seeing every one dressed up so nice and the classy music playing._

"_Uh Guys? What's going on?" he asked_

_Everyone stopped dancing for a minute and looked at Richter scratching his head. Rin-Rin and Onyx came up to Richter._

"_Don't you remember Captain" said Rin-Rin holding Onyx's hand._

"_Today's the Dance with Destiny" said Onyx._

"_Uhhh…Dance with….destiny?" _

"_Didn't you get the memo Richter?" Richter turned around and saw Chrome with Mercury._

"_No! No one told me about a party. Hey if it's a party then where's the cake and treats? I promise not to eat them all."_

"_You always where an idiot!"Richter looks to the left of him and saw Nazo and Fear._

"_YOU!" Richer shouted as he lit his fire bracelets "Ready for round 3?"_

"_Calm down you dope. We're here to dance like everyone else." said Fear_

"_Richter!" Jazz shouted. He turned around and saw her with Zoomer._

"_Hey you're finally here! You ready to dance?" asked Zoomer_

"_Dance? I don't" Richter was even more confused. All his friends got the memo but him._

"_Hey Richter!"_

_Richter saw Sonic with Amy. Sonic was smiling as he saw Richter's confused expression_

"_GRRR!WHAT"S GOING ON HERE?__" Richter shouted _

"_Calm Down!" said Sonic spinning Amy and holding her gracefully "We're here to dance. Just like you!"_

"_Dance? I'm not here to dance."Amy giggled as she was looking at Richter _"_What's so funny?" _

"_You say you don't want to dance, but you're already dressed for the occasion." Amy giggled _

"_What are you talking ab-Whoa!"Richter looked down and saw he was wearing a tux just like all the guys.__ "When did I change?__"_

"_Richter" said Dwayne walking up to him with Scarlet in his arms 'You ask too many questions. Just relax and enjoy yourself."_

"_You partner should be here soon" said Scarlet._

"_Partner?"_

"_Ah here she is now!" said Tails holding Cosmo. _

_Richter turned around and saw Lila in a beautiful peach dress with a white top and white gloves and green and pink flowers in her hair. Her hair was all neat and tidy. She looked at Richter with her sparkling brown eyes, and smiled. Richter was stunned at the sight of Lila's radiant beauty. He had never seen such beautiful sight._"_Sorry I'm late, Richter. How do I look" asked Lila_

"_Uhhh… Uhhhmm…., uhhh, you….you…you….I….I….I…I-I-I-I-I-I-I-ii-I-I-I-I-I" Richter was so stunned by her beauty he could not speak at all his face had sweat drops all over. He then giggled goofy like._"_Y-Y-You'll -y-y-y-y-y-y *sigh* YOU LOOK-! *sigh* I can't say it." said Richter looking down._

"_Beautiful?" asked Cosmo_

"_Yeah! That word! " _

_Lila blushed a little and giggled while covering her mouth._"_Thank you!" she giggled. "Would you like to dance?"_

"_Well….. I don't know how-Whoa! What the?"_

_Richter's feet were moving on their own. Richter started to walk over to Lila. His hand grabbed hers and he spun her around, and he grabbed her by her waist. They both were looking at each other. Richter and Lila were blushing as they looked at each other. Richter started to waltz with her as if he were a professional. _

"_This is too weird! I've never danced before and it's like I've been doing it for years!" he thought as he was smiling at Lila._

"_Richter, you're such a good dancer" said Lila_

_Richter blushed "Well I guess but I never-" _

"_Richter"_

"_Mmmm"_

"_You complete me"_

"_Huh? Really? Richter closed his eyes and leaned over to kiss her _"_Lila…."_

"_HA-HA-HA"_

_Richter heard a record scratch._

"_Wha…?" _

_**Third time is never the charm**_

Richter woke up from his dream with blood shot eyes. Who would dare wake him up from a peaceful Dream? He looks up and sees that evil grinning happy cat alarm clock. (I forgot to mention that the alarm clock was a blue fat cat with yellow eyes grinning).

"_YOU!" _said Richter in a shrill tone "You woke me up from a lovely dream!"

"AWWWWW! BOO HOO!" said the mean alarm clock

"EH? What did you say?"

"AWW You going to cry little baby?whaa! whaa! You going cry? HA-HA-HA!

"ONE….MORE….WORD….AND…" said Richter gritting his teeth. At that moment, Richter hears a knock on the door. "It's Open!" shouted Richter

The door slid open and Rin-Rin walks in the room with a smile "Hey Captain! Sorry to wake you but-"

Richter didn't see her come in; he was staring at the demonic clock. "HA-HA-HA! I hope you enjoyed that dream! Because as long as I'm alive, you will never go to that place called La-La Land! HA-HA-HA! Richter's face was covered in mad marks "And another thing….."

Richter heard enough; he grabs the alarm and threw it at the door. "OOWWW!"

"Huh" Richter wasn't paying attention, when he threw the clock. He turns around to see a knocked out Rin-Rin on the floor. He threw the alarm at her head. "AHH! RIN-RIN!" shouted Richter running to her. He knelt down and lifted her up from the floor. "Rin-Rin! Speak to me! Say anything!" Rin-Rin eyes were all swirling. "OOOHHH! WHAT HAVE I DONE?" *Sob* *Sob* Come on, Rin-Rin! I'm sorry I called you a scatterbrain! You're a wonderful and smart young lady! Please! You are a scatterbrain but you're smart too! Just please don't be dead!"

"Nice going wise guy!" said the clock.

Richter looks at the clock a death stare. Then his right hand starts to glow orange "Hey, why don't you use me to knock out the rest of your crew? HA-HA- BOOM!" Richter fires a chaos spear at the clock, and it blew into pieces, and then turns his attention to Rin-Rin.

No mat' ne… hochethodit' Na… ohotu…. segodnya. Said Rin-Rin with her swirling eyes and dazed tone (But mama I don't want to go hunting today)

*Gasp* Rin-Rin? You're alive!" Richter clasps his hands together and looks up "Thank you!" he said tearfully

YA hochuostat'syadoma i sdelat' pechat' tushenaya s vami (I want to stay home and make seal stew with you) she said speaking her language

"Rin-Rin, Rin-Rin?" Richter said shaking her.

"mmmmm huh? Captain? What are you doing? How did I get here?"

"Oh RIN-RIN! I'm sorry! I didn't see you, and the stupid alarm, it was laughing and…. OH can you forgive me?" sobbed Richter.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember an alarm clock?"

"Oh Rin-Rin! You're so forgiving!"

Rin-Rin had a confused look on her face but she hugs Richter back. "I don't know what's going on, but I forgive you captain!"

"So what did you come in here for?"

"I came in here? OH I'm sorry I forgot my room was the one on the right not left"

Rin-Rin gets up and goes to the room on the across from Richter's. Richter gets up and gets ready. As he walked out of the room Quinn flew on his head while he walked to the bridge.

(Cho, choa, cho, chao?)

"Yeah I feel good. How about you."

(Eh…Cho, Cho)

Richter walks to the elevator that leads to the bridge. He then walks in and sees Sonic, Dwayne and Chrome who was steering the ship. "Morning everyone" he said.

"Hey, I heard you had your first date, congratulations." said Dwayne

"It's wasn't really a date it was more like ummmm…" stated Richter trying to explain

"Dude, it was a date. You were walking with a girl, having sweets, talking, basking in each other's beauty, that's a date." Sonic walks up and pats him on the shoulder

"Well ….uhhh…. I… uhhh I guess" Richter chuckled nervously

"Richter" said Chrome "We are closing in at Chun-nan. We should be there in about 40 minutes."

Richter walks over to a small computer to see a map of their route. He saw gray clouds where they were headed.

"Look like there may be a storm coming." Richter grabs the mike. "Good Morning passengers, Raiders and Kamicones. We are en route to Chum-nan. At this moment we would like all people entering the city to meet up in the briefing room to discuss our strategy, and good news to all you cromizomis, it looks like a whole mess of clouds is rolling in so no mean old sun to burn you up. Anyway have a good one! Richter *howling* Ouuuuuut!"Richter puts down the microphone and looks at Dwayne "By the way Dwayne, where's Dennis? I thought he'd be with you" Dwayne looks down for a minute. "Don't tell me. Is he?"

"No" said Sonic "He's fine."

"What?" said Dwayne and Richter?

"Scorch made him a Cramoisi. He and his girl Carla are….." Sonic stopped and felt something. He closed his eyes, to focus. "They're coming here; they are already outside"

Richter, Sonic, Chrome and Dwayne walk outside and saw two Cramoisi flying down on the deck of the ship. One of them was a green husky with a black shirt and a black belt and blue tattered pants. The other one was a pink fox with a blue shirt and pants. They were both wearing matching hoodies keep them from getting burned "Long time no see Ric and Chro" said Dennis

Dwayne was stunned at seeing Dennis. He and Dennis go way back. Dwayne thought that he lost his friend, but now he's right in front of him. "Dennis...! You're alive?"

"Well not really, but I'm here. It's good to see you again old friend." Dennis says.

"Dennis! Man! How long has it been?" said Richter coming up to give him a hug.

"About almost two years. How are you?"

"Eh can't complain"

"Good to see you again, Dennis" said Chrome

"Nice to see you two Criminal Lord Chrome hehheh"

"They are more like reformed Criminal Lords now. So what brings you here?" asked Dwayne

"We have something for you Big Brother" said the pink dog Carla "It's from mother"

Dennis hands Sonic a white crystal. It was a white jema. Richter looks at the stone. "_Another jema" _he questioned himself

"What's this?" asked Sonic

"This is another gem that belonged to the original chevaliers d'eclat somber (Knights of Dark Radiance) Mother said that it was an enhancement to the one you already have. Carla explained

"Enhancement….huh" Sonic looks at the gem and looks at his gauntlet. He then notices another stone compartment instantly appear on the gauntlet. He puts the stone in the gauntlet; it then glows brightly and starts to transform. It was now bigger with a few extra features. "Nice….so when do these enhancements start?"

"You'll have to wait until you get into another fight." Dennis mentioned

"So, Denny, who's this lovely girl right here?" said Richter

"OH! Carla. These are my friends from when I was in the criminal underground, my true friends that is, Richter Solairte and Chrome Luniair" Dennis explained.

"Nice to meet you." Chrome bows in respect

"Sup!" Richter bobs his head and waves

"Hello. So...you're criminal lords?" asked Carla

"You be getting that deerie hehheh. Sorry couldn't help it." Richter laughs (No, Richter really said that. It's not a typo)

_**Going in the dragon city.**_

Everyone was in the briefing room it was a large room with a big rectangular table that was glowing green. Richer was pacing around the room where there was a large map of the world. Dennis gave Shadow a black gem during the meeting.

"As you all know" Chrome began. "We will be arriving at Chum-nan in 15 minutes. We have reason to believe that two Criminal lords will be meeting there, building a strong hold.

"I have a question" Sonic raises his hand

"Go ahead" Richter points his pointer at Sonic

"You told us that all Criminal Lord has their own Stronghold right?"

"That's correct" stated Chrome

"So here is DonZor's Stronghold?"

"Wait" said Richter "DonZor's a robiean and he has big ties with Naga. Last time I checked, the Criminal lords and Eggman or Eggman Nega don't see eye to eye. So why would DonZor be meeting with another Criminal Lord who's associating with the Imperial Criminal lord ? Unless….."

"They are planning a siege on the city, and he needs DonZor's help to do it. "Dwayne mentioned

"Of course! DonZor has a massive robot army, and he will use them to destroy the city!" Dennis concluded.

"But why?" Richter scratches his head

"Think about it. Chum-nan is one of the few cities that don't have a Criminal lord. An unsuspecting town in the dangers of becoming a haven for criminals makes sense doesn't it?"

"The Imperial criminal lord is trying to take over the cities one by one, and he's using the Criminal lords to do It." said Chrome.

"That's why it was so easy for us to become criminal lords, and I always thought it was because of my parents being Criminal lords." Richter said

"Who is this Imperial lord anyway" Sonic asked

The four that were talking look at each other and then back at Sonic "Should we tell them?" Richter asked

"They are bounded to know sometime, Richter" Dwayne said

"The Imperial lord goes by the name **Igilios Dante'de lusti fiar (Fear)** " Chrome said

"The imperial criminal lord of the grand mafia" said Dwayne.

"Out of all the Criminal lords in the world, he is perhaps the most heartless and dangerous one. He would find the cruelest of people, and most powerful of warriors to be either a lackey or a Lord." Richter explained. "We became lords because of our power, our family's history, and our outstanding jobs of stealing the rarest of treasures. However we never committed other crimes such as rapping, drug selling or murders, we just stole."

"The only things we killed were other criminals." said Chrome

"So how does a Criminal Lord work?" asked Shadow.

"AH questions, questions, questions, sooo many questions!" complained Richter.

"Each Criminal Lord Works his or her own way, and rules over the town they have been assigned to. Igilios is the one who makes their name known across the world, and in return the Lords give him at least 30% of the funding they receive by raiding that town. We however keep our rank not because of Igilios, but because we still go around stealing from top dollar companies, and the military." Chrome explained.

"So why wasn't Eggman a Criminal Lord?" asked Tails

Richter points at Sonic. "Because the one thing stopping him is him right there, you Sonic." he stated. "Every time Eggman would come close to taking over the world or even a city, Sonic would always stop him in his tracks, though he came back bigger and stronger, so would Sonic. Dante' always considered it to be an embarrassment to have Eggman be a part of his ranks, because of his constant failures to take over the world.

Sonic made a cocky grin and chuckled. "I knew Eggman was a failure, but to not be accepted by a big bag guy, that's serious!"

"Eggman Nega on the other hand has proven himself to be bigger threat. He is the leader of the Robiean Empire, and controls Megalo Station, and Meteor Tech Industries. Jem and Nai's parents was the CEO's of the industry until Nega took over." Chrome explained. "Instead of being a Criminal Lord, he is now the Robiean Leader. Now he is using DonZor to take over Chun-nan."

"Then the Second Criminal Lord can rule that town." said Sonic

"Exactly, and it's up to us to stop them" said Richter

"We can't go out in the sun though!" said Silver

"Relax, our weather radar said that a storm or a fog Bank will be rolling in the city." said Richter. "Now on to more important matters"

"What matters?" asked Amy.

"Chum-nan is the Gaia Phoenix capital of the world that is famous for many things. The Great Dragon wall that surrounds the big temple and the (Lick lips) delicious (Slurp) yummy (gasp) **dragon tail dumplings** that covered in cinnamon and chocolate and stuffed with plum jelly!" Richter said with his mouth drooling.

"Richter don't you…."

Richter ran to the door.

"DUMPLINGS-DUMPLINGS YEAH!OFFFFF!"

Richter was getting to the door when suddenly he was stopped by Silver, who was grabbing Richter by his legs.

"Hey let me go!" said Richter

"Sorry brother, but you have to go to the town along with the rest of us" said Chrome

"NEVER! (grunt) the lovely sweets must be MINE!"

"I could use some back up here!" stated Silver.

Tails, Cosmo, Tawny, and Blaze dog pile on Richter to stop him from leaving.

"That should hold him till we reach the city." said Sonic

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Roared Richter as he was clawing his way to the door. He was slowly pulling himself to the exit.

"Dang! There are 5 strong Cramoisi holding this guy down and he's still trying to break free." said Tawny

"Daddy is stronger than Cram-Cram's" said Alice.

"NOTHING…..OR NO ONE….IS…GOING….TO STOP…ME!"

Richter struggled to the door, despite the fact he had 5 super strong undead vampires on his body. That is until Knuckles and Julie grabbed his arms.

"We got him!" said Knuckles.

"WHY!" wined Richter

"You have to represent yourself as captain. You can't do that by going alone."

"But, But!"

"No buts!" said Blaze

"No sweets for you!" said Tawny

"OH CHROME! (Gasp) Sometimes you can be so mean! *Sob* *Sob*

"Get over it! We'll be docking in five minutes. Look alive." said Chrome.

_**The Dragon walled city; Chun-nan**_

The ship had landed at an opening outside the city in a large stone valley with green grass and lakes. When they exited the ship they saw the mountains the lush green landscape, the flowing rivers, and the pink cherry blossoms, falling.

"Wow!" said Jazz. "It's beautiful!"

"Have you ever been here Jazz" asked Rin-Rin

"No, It looks so clean here and peaceful."

"Yup lovely isn't it? Wait till we enter the city." said Richter. He walks up to the nearby stone stair case. "This way will lead to the big wall that leads into the city."

"Richter, were going into the city" Sonic said

"We're coming!" Richter said following

Not too far from where they were, Onyx sees a couple of mole men on the far right of the Terra sunset. One of them had their hair tied all the way up to the top, while the other one hand hair in a large pony tail. "Did you hear what was going on?" The one with tall hair asked

"Yeah" said the other one "Rumor has it that a **Ginn** is showing up to clam the land as his own province.

"Who is it? It's not that **rookie** who's been killing them off, is it?"

"No..someone else who's skills exceed that of regular Ginn."

Onyx listens in on the moles conversation. "Hey hey, what about these guys?" The mole points to the terra sunset. "What are they here for?"

"Maybe the lands for them?"

"No, no….the **Exen of earth** would never want this place…would he?"

"No telling, but I'm going to look around this place for more treasure, want to come with?"

"You know it!" both of them burrow underground.

Onyx walks up to Richter and starts telling him what he heard. "A Ginn huh? That's a rank higher than von"

"What should we do?" Onyx asked

"Let's not worry about it now" Richter said "If any rank comes here I'll break them up"

The group walks up the large stair case that leads to large gate; there they see three young women in robes there with a few guards. Richer and Chrome walk up to them and bowed in respect.

"Hello Dusk Raiders" said the first woman.

"The elder is expecting you" the second one adds.

"Please follow us" said the third one.

"Thank you" said Chrome

They all walk in to the lively city with all the people walking around and children running across the stone streets. The cities buildings where all red and white, and had black umbrella like roofs. "Wow, this place is much different than the last time I saw it" Sonic said

"A lot can happen in three years" Amy said

"Or when you make a deal with the dusk raiders" Richter added

"Ok, the leaders of the groups will go see the elder, you guys can check out the city" Chrome instructed.

"Got it!" said the two groups.

Richter, Chrome, Sonic and Shadow go into a house that was the biggest of them all. They walk into the building into a large room with a long table and pillows. At the end of the table they see an old man sitting at the end.

"Hello Disk Raiders, it's so good to see you, and I see you brought Sonic the hedgehog with you." said the elder.

"The pleasure is all ours sir, and it's great to see the city is as peaceful as always" said Chrome kneeling down with Richter.

"Well, things during the day time are fine, but for the past few months some people have been acting strange… We have been seeing those black creatures appear in the city again." said the Elder

"Dark Gaia" Sonic throws his fist into his palm. "Don't worry, we're going to stop dark Gaia and save this town, just like list time. Of course nothing is going to stop this hedgehog"

"I thank you Sonic, but what brings you here, Captains? "

"Well perhaps we can talk about it over something sweet-OFFF!"

Chrome nudges Richter with his elbow. After a few minutes everyone had tea and Richter had a plate of **Dragon tail dumplings **in front of him. The dumplings were all in a row that looks like a tail. The elder knew Richter well; he always knows what he wants. Richter looks at the big plate in awe and started to eat the dumplings as if it was the last thing he will do. Chrome was telling the elder about the two Criminal lords coming.

"So that's why we are here" Chrome finished.

"Mmmm….this is most unfortunate. When do you think they will be here?" asked the Elder

"We're not sure, however, we will surround the city and place a raider or a Cramoisi in all the entrances too. They will not set foot in this city as long as we-"

"Your honor!" A woman came running in the large room "Forgive my intrusion, but there is an army marching this way through the large valley, and there's a metal man leading them!"

"Bat wud be bonBor" Richter talks with his mouth full.

"Pardon?" said the Elder

"*Gulp* I said, that would be DonZor.

"You ready shads?" Sonic asked

"Don't call me that" Shadow said getting up.

_**Wreak von DonZor**_

Richter walks outside and signals the raiders to come outside. The raiders stop what they were doing and run out to the back entrance and saw the gray sky above the large jagged valley, Richter looks ahead and see an army of robots walking to the city.

"Jem, Scar…scout ahead" Chrome ordered

"Yes captain!" They both took to the sky to look head.

"Our Second battle together" Sonic said smiling.

"Think you can handle it?" Richter asked. "I don't want to be saving your butt again"

"We will have to see, won't we?"

Jem and Scarlet were flying in the sky looking at the army, so high that the enemy couldn't see them. Suddenly they see a large flaming fire ball flying at them. Scarlet just barely dodges it, and starts flying back to the group with Jem.

"How many are there?" asked Chrome.

"There must be over 600 bots out there!" shouted Jem falling on the ground

"DonZor is leading them too" said Scarlet

"Seems a bit overkill just to take over a town, don't you think?" Sonic asked

"Something is not right DonZor wouldn't send that many bots over here" said Dwayne "unless…."

"He knew we were coming!" said Richter

"How can that be?" asked Chrome

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr….."

Alice crawls up to Richter and the group growling, with an angry look on her face.

"Alice?" Ty looks at Alice from behind.

"Ty-Ty, does Ty-Ty trust Alice?" Alice asked

"Ummmmm Yeah….Yes I do!"

"Daddy, Alice wants to fight too! She wants DonZor to fall!"

Richter looks at Alice's eyes. He knows that she was determined to do what she thought was right, and had the utmost confidence in her. He just smiles at the look on her face. "Alright, but be careful." he told her

"OK!" Alice said smiling

"SONIC!" Shouted Tails from a distance.

"What is it?"

"There's another army heading from the opposite side of the village!

"WHAT!"

"Dang! They're trying to trap us. How the hell did they know?" exclaimed Chrome

"Now what do we do?" asked Tails

"We fight!" said Richter. "We have a team of Tough Rogues and Undead vampires, Cyborgs and a vampire/werehog hybrid.

"Sonic" Shadow walks up with a group behind him. "Leave that army to me"

"Take some of the others with you" Sonic instructed.

"Alright Mercury, Jazz, Marine go help out the Kimimozis" Richter instructed

"Aye, Aye!" said the crew mates

"I'll stay with you, captain" Onyx said "These guys are kind of fun to kill"

"Whoa…kind of morbit there ony" Blade said

"Sorry"

"The armies are getting closer!" Tails said

"You all have your orders! GO!" Richter ordered

"Understood!" The group breaks into two; one staying in the south entrance dealing with the criminal underground and robots, and the other one to take on the Navi marcoats.

Richter looks at the nearby army and summons his big hammer. Sonic looks at his gauntlet and takes out his jema that turns into a sword.

"I'm ready when you are, Sonic" Amy said getting her hammer.

"Let's take them on!" Tails gets out a yellow jema. "Let's see what you can do" Tails' hands catch on fire and the jema then transforms into a long wrench. "Whoa…." The wrench had a regular socket head in the center with a medium drill at the end, and a hammer like bit on the front.

"That is one twisted Jema!" Richter said scratching his head

"Just imagine how fast I can fix things with this!" Tails said staring at it

Cosmo looks at the stone she got. She then changes it and then it changes into a pair of whips that wrap around her wrist. The whip was actually a pair of vines with thorns and white thistles. "My, how violent. I'm going to have fun with these" she said smiling

"Dwayne, I brought this just in case" said Dennis handing him a small dark gem.

Dwayne then changes the jema into a purple and black gun. Dennis got out his two machine guns as well.

"You always know how to make me happy" Dwayne smirks while locking the gun.

"You know I got your back!" Dennis turns to Ty who didn't have a weapon "Is the kid fighting too?"

"Uhh..this kid isn't a fighter" Richter said

"Aw, come on Richter, shouldn't be a problem for him. He looks like he's in good shape." Dennis makes another gun appear in his hand and he gives it to Ty. "This blaster should do nicely"

"Whoa…cool!" Ty said looking at the gun

"No matter what happens, always protect those you care about" Dennis said walking back to Dwayne.

Ty looks at Alice, standing in front of him growling. "I will…I will protect her."

When they were just 20 feet away, a man who had black and white (like a mohock) in a white shirt and long tan jeans came up first to the group. He had a metal eye, two metal arms, one metal leg, and a large spiky mechanical tail in his back. He smiled as he saw Richter and the others.

"Ah, there you are, my new coat" said the man. "Orange is going to look so good on me, don't you think, Richter?"

"Heh! So this is **DonZor**?" said Sonic giving a pose.

"You got it. **Wreak von DonZor** the head hunting General, and fourth leading general of the Robiean empire, and a high ranking von in the grand mafia " Richter pointed out.

"Please, you know me too well " DonZor Chuckled

"We could never forget the face of a bloodthirsty murderer" Chrome said drawing his sword.

"Murder? Is it called murder that all I simply want is to rid the world of you Mobiean filth?"

DonZor looked at Alice's angry face. "Ah, Little Sister" he started "Why do you waste your time with these filthy animals? Why don't you join me, with your power we can destroy these pesky mutts and I assure you, Father will welcome you home with open arms."

"SHUT UP DONZOR!" boomed Alice. "Rich-Rich is twice the daddy that mad man was! Alice will never go back! Never! Never! NEVER!"

"It's quite a shame, DonZor; she would have made a great toy to play with"

Another man walks up to the group. It was a red tiger with a scar on his right eye and an eye patch on the left. He was wearing a red unzipped trench coat torn white tunic, blue pants and black sneakers.

"**Ransha**, it's about time you got here!" said DonZor.

"I had a little problem with my lackeys. One of them ran away" said the red tiger.

"Who's that Richter" asked Sonic

"YOU!" shouted Dwayne with an angry glare and pointing his gun at him "**Claw Ginn Ransha**!"

"Dwayne! You're out in the day? You're looking as lively as ever"

"SHUT UP." Dwayne boomed as he transformed.

"You know him Dwayne?" asked Sonic.

"We know every Criminal Lord" said Richter "Dwayne, Dennis, Chrome, Scarlet, and I were his top notch Raiders. There was someone else too but I haven't seen him in years. We were the best until Claw betrayed us, especially Dwayne"

"Well I can understand him having a problem with me but it's quite obvious why you're here Richter." said Claw "You have obviously seen the error of your ways and decided to come back to me as my partner in crime. Well I accept your offering.

"Offering?" asked Sonic

"Look at all these play woman you brought me. You must really want to team up again to give me all these hotties"

"You must have had too much of those drugs your stashing, Claw. We would never join you after what you did to Dwayne and the rest of us." Chrome stated

"Heh, that didn't stop your **friend**. But it looks like he got stupid because. He is the one who ran away from me. So I guess this means you're siding with the Cramoisi. And you are also the one who killed Grapple"

"This is your last Chance, sister." said DonZor a large robot giant came up to all of them. It had drills for hands and had rocket launchers on its back. (They almost look like the Death Egg robot from STH2) "Either you join me, or I will destroy you along with this whole little town. DonZor then got out a large bazooka like machine gun.

Alice looked down for a minute. She then begins to chuckle as a gray aura shrouds her. "Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee" Her giggle turns into a loud laugh, and then to a mad cackle.*Gasp* AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Everyone gives her a concerned look. "DonZor, you're an idiot! Let Alice show you just how little she IS!" Alice puts her hands on the ground then a gray aura gets brighter around her her. RRRRRRR…."

Ty sees her glow that ominous aura." _If Ty-Ty saw Alice's __**true form**__ Ty-Ty probably wouldn't like Alice anymore." _Those words played in Ty's head "_Could she be about to show her true form?" _

Alice's body shines white as her body starts to transform. She stands on two feet as she grows taller. Her fingernails and toenails grow quarter of a foot longer and turn metal. Her hair turned from purple to silver, her tail grew longer and the spike grew longer with thee more additions making it look like a three spiked fork. Lastly her ears fangs and hair got longer. She was almost three feet taller than Richter. She was breathing hard after her transformation, and looks up opening her mouth unleashing a powerful wolf's howl.

(Alice was now 6 feet tall and three inches with long fangs and ears, wearing a blue shirt and plum short pants with silver furry bracelets on her wrists, ankles and neck and no shoes. Her eyes were both glowing cobalt blue)

She looks at DonZor with her now cobalt blue eyes.

Richter looks at her with worried eyes. "I hope you know what you're doing, Alice" he said.

Alice turns around showing Richter a smile. "Yes, father" She said in a more grown up voice.

"Whoa.." Tails said looking at her "She transformed"

"I didn't even know Robians could do that" Sonic said looking at Alice.

"Alice?" questioned Ty "it's that you?"

"Foolish sister…Destroy her!" The robot slowly walks over to Alice and looks down and swings it's large hand down at her.

"Look out!" Ty shouted aiming his gun. He then gasped in shock as he looks at Alice still standing while holding the large arm in place. "Huh?" She was holding up the arm, stopping it from crushing her.

She then looks at DonZor with a smile. "It's always the same with you generals, hit and kill first ask questions later. No wonder you couldn't keep this demon locked up." She then punches the arm with her other hand knocking it into the air. She then jumps up in the air and onto the arm. She then murmurs computer codes under her breath ."protocol 37UY Class 3 aranea reptant" She clings onto the robots arm and starts crawling like a spider all the way to the robots shoulder and tear in through a vital spot on the arm, ripping the wires and ripping the arm apart. She jumps up and kicks the arm off the robot making it fall to the ground. "Now for something fun! RAAHHH!" She jumps up at the robot and goes for the neck. "Ursus Ungue!" Both her hands changes into two largemetal bear claws. She jumps on the neck and cuts open the neck, and opened a hole in the hull and jumps in the machine. She uses her claws to cut up the inside; the robot starts shaking up and falling apart; it's head then pops out from its body and slams on the ground. Alice comes jumping out of the machine, as it falls on the ground and explodes. She then turns around and looks at DonZor. "There's my final answer" Alice turns back to Ty and looks at him. Ty was too lost for words looking at Alice. Alice then sighs while turning her hands back to normal. "Do you see it? Take a good look, Ty. This is the real me. The demon locked away in a little girl. Do you still want to protect me?

"So you learned a new trick, big deal." DonZor chuckles

"She…she destroyed a giant robot in less than a minute" Tails looks at Alice dusting herself off and turning at DonZor.

"You thought I was still that scared little girl, but I'm the most powerful Robian you will ever see! Eído sakrí dosdrepáni!" Her hands then change into two large sickle like a praying mantis.

Richter summons ten hammers that circle around him. "Looks like the lady has spoken, DonZor. You're going down!"

Sonic gets out the blue jema and the white jema that Dennis gave him. He used his metal gantlet to focus all his energy on them. The blue Jema changes into his sword, and the white jema turns into a long silver shield with gold marks on it. "You're no different than any other black heart"

"Humph! So this the path you chose? Very well I will show no mercy!" DonZor said as he drew his guns from his back. "I can't wait to hang all your pelts on my wall!"

Dwayne, let me fight with you" said Dennis with his machine guns.

"I'll help too" said Chrome drawing his sword.

"Heh, Try not to get my way" said Dwayne.

"Sigh….Oh well MEN CHARGE!" Claw shouted

"ROBOTS ATTACK!" DonZor shouted.

"ROGUES! TAKE THEM DOWN!" Shouted Richter.

Amy, Cosmo, Tails a few of the dusk raiders and Ty go after the armies. Alice, Sonic and Richter ran for DonZor. Chrome, Dwayne and Dennis went after Claw.

_**(((((Robian General Boss fight; Wreak von DonZor))))**_

"It is a shame sister, that you will not be able to witness the glory of the future empire!" said DonZor said walking up.

"SHUT UP ALREADY! I've heard enough! " Alice charges at DonZor. DonZor uses his eye to lock on to the three and fire his guns. "bruchu stesta!" Alice grabs both Sonic and Richter and puts up a large shield up protecting them from the bullets

"YYYYYAAAAHHH!" Shouted Alice jumping in the air and swinging her sharp arms to try and slice DonZor, but he takes a few steps back and aims his gun and fires at Alice; Alice stops running and stands her ground defecting the shots. Sonic speeds at DonZor with his sword pointed at him.

DonZor stops firing at Alice and grabs Sonic's sword and throws him on the ground, switches the head on his gun and firing a laser at Sonic. Sonic gets out his shield and defects the attack, which absorbs the attack making the shield grow. "What?" DonZor stops firing and tries to punch Sonic, Sonic blocks his attacks with his shield not moving from his spot. DonZor was growling in rage; Sonic drops his shield and looks at him with a smile. Sonic then instantly disappears and reappears behind DonZor. When DonZor turns around, Sonic then swings his sword cutting his armor, and throwing him back. Then Richter jumps in and lights his fire bracelets and punched him in his cast iron body. Alice then used her arms to deliver a final blow, but DonZor drops his gun and brings out a green energy blade"

"Huh?" Alice said stunned.

"This isn't over, you little dreak!"DonZor and Alice were going toe-to-toe with their weapons; Alice was blocking all of DonZor's sword moves and gunfire. Sonic came from behind, but DonZor kicks Sonic out of the way "Nice Try hedgehog!" He fires another laser at Sonic who blocks the attack with his shield. DonZor then activates a machine on his back that brings out four sets of guns. Sonic gasped as he saw DonZor shoot out a barrage of bullets at Sonic. He quickly dodges all the gun fire by running and jumping. He then does a speed dash at DonZor's legs and cuts his knee. DonZor then kneels down in pain: Alice sees an opening and goes for the lower stomach area and stabs it. Sonic jumps back and goes for the upper chest cavity. "GGHAAAAYYY!" he shouted.

Richter comes out of the ground and throws DonZor in the air. He then punches him higher and higher in sky. He then lights his fire bracelets. "Spin and burn; Pyro screwdiver!" He starts spinning with his arms out, creating a fire tornado and hits DonZor sets him on fire. Sonic comes in and spin dashes right into his stomach, and sprouts his wings and flies down. "Uhh..bro…What about me? GAHHH!" Richter starts falling from the sky.

"Macropus repente. Alice springs up in the air at a high feet and catches Richter and lands softly on the ground. "You Ok Daddy?"

"Yeah, Thanks cupcake. You did good"

"Heehee! Thanks!"

Sonic flies back up and lifts his sword in the air while stirring up the wind. He breathes in and out while looking at DonZor falling. "Let's finish this. Faster than sound and light" Sonic's sword then glows bright blue and white. He looks at DonZor carefully. "Sound breaker!" Sonic instantly disappears.

As DonZor was falling he feels a something sharp cut his legs. He didn't see it at all. It all happened so fast. All he could feel was his legs falling off and his body gushing out blue blood. "GAHHHHH!" DonZor shouted as he falls to the ground with a loud BOOOM! His legs have been cut off; He was now just a torso.

Sonic then lands safely on the ground. He smiled and chuckled as his victory.

"Well that was fun" he said looking back. "But I don't think I'll be drinking his blood"

"Trust me" Alice said patting his shoulder "If you drink **Blue Zinc** your body will burn like it's in acid.

_**Hell's tiger**_

Meanwhile….Chrome, Dwayne and Dennis were taking on Claw.

(Note; this battle took place the same time as Sonic's battle with DonZor. It's just kind of difficult and confusing if I wrote both battles at the same time)

_**((((Criminal Lord Boss: Claw Ginn Ransha))))**_

"You could have been a great Criminal Dwayne, but now you've been reduced to this, a softie?"" said out a blood red Jema that turns into a large buster sword with hole at the end.

"You're the one who left me to die! I'll never forgive you!" shouted Dwayne

"This is where it ends!" said Dennis

Claw charges at Dwayne with his giant sword. Dwayne catches the blade in the air and throws it across the field. Claw and Dwayne use their claws to battle it out. They both were looking for openings to strike each other down, while still swinging their claws at each other.

"You always were one of our best fighters" said Claw

"I learned some of my tricks from John and you" said Dwayne

"Do you know this yet?"

Claw jumps back and pulls his claw back charging up electricity. Dwayne does the same jumping back and his claw charges up with electricity.

"WILD…." shouted Claw

"ACE" said Dwayne

"DJANGO!" they both shouted as they ran at each other and hitting each other with their claws. Sparks of lighting were flying everywhere, making a large crater. They were both equally matched with such power.

"Very good, Dwayne" Claw complemented "You mastered one trick"

"I'm not done yet!" Dwayne then uses his other claw to strike Claw with it. "Shoot out from the dark abyss; Black thunder!" he shouted as he used the other claw to throw back Claw.

"Chilling bitter cold; Cryo Storm!" Chrome shouted as a gust of cold ice comes out of his sword and freezes Claw in a shard of ice. He runs to the shard and slices it open breaking him free from the ice. Chrome then gives him a large cut in the body.

"GGAAAAHH!" he shouted.

Dennis then shoots him with his guns, but Claw was somehow able to dodge every last shot. He then runs at Dennis with great speed and sends him flying with a punch. Dennis then flies back at him and punches him back Dwayne then fires a shot from his dark gun at him as well which made Claw fall to the ground. "OOOFFFF" He shouted as his body hit the ground.

Dwayne walks over to him and point his gun at his head. "Your reign as lord ends today" he said

Claw quickly holds out his hand and his sword quickly comes back to him. He gets back up and points it at Dwayne "Change of plans, my old apprentice. I have a new move for you"

"Huh?"

Claw lifts his sword and it shoots fire to the sky making a large fiery cloud. "Wrath of the devil; Gates of Hell!"He slams his blade on the ground, unleashing a large wall of fire around the Three.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! They all shout and fall to the ground. Dwayne struggles to get back up. He sees Claw look at him triumphantly.

"Even with you improved you are still weak"

"You think so?" asked Dwayne smiling as purple and black glow came from the bottom of the ground where Claw was standing on.

"What's this?"

"Erupt from the ground; Black Thunder blade!" A large black and purple blade came up from the ground and attacks Claw directly.

"GGAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"Shouted Claw, as he goes up to the sky and falls with a loud boom.

He slowly got up with purple lighting pulsing through his body.

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant* you truly are the son of that werehog" he said with blood dripping from his face. "And..you have become so strong….Dwayne"

"Wait how do you know my-"

Claw starts to disappear in a dark cloud of smoke. "You will have all the time you need to get your revenge on me later, in the meantime, why don't you get reacquainted with my **traitor**?

Dwayne tries to get up and fight him but Claw was already gone. Dwayne slams the ground with his fist. "Gone." he said _"Claw knew my father? How is that so?"_

"Dwayne, are you ok?" asked Dennis brushing himself off

"*Sigh* Yeah"

_**((((((Criminal lord boss defeated))))))**_

_**Dwayne: Till next time Claw you will be mine!**_

_**Dennis: We'll take him together!**_

_**Chrome: You two are improving **_

Dwayne looks at his purple-black jema and changes it back into a stone. "That was most impressive Dwayne you've gotten better with your two elements" said Chrome

"Thanks so have you" Dwayne said looking back

"Uh Hello! Guy with the machine guns remember?" said Dennis

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were fighting" said Dwayne

"Gee thanks!" he said sarcastically.

_**Fighting for what you believe in **_

Amy was leading the others to take on the robots and thieves. Tails and Cosmo were trying out their new weapons. Tails comes up to one of the robots and climbs on its back while using his wrench to take it apart bit by bit. Cosmo then uses her whips to grab the fallen parts; she then swings the whips in a propeller like fashion destroying the robots surrounding them. Tails sees another small group coming after them; he starts spinning his tool with his hand and throwing it at the bots. He then creates a fire ball from his hand and throws it at his tool creating a burning yellow tornado what sucks all the enemies in and messes them up turning them into scrap metal.

"That's was cool!" Amy said while finishing of more robots. "How did you do that?"

"Not sure.." Tails said as his weapon comes back to his hand. "But I like it"

Cosmo sees more coming her way; she throws her whips in the ground making them expand and grow in the rocky terrain. They then grow around the robots trapping them where they stand; from the whips came out thorns that run through the robots destroying them.

Ty was looking at everyone fight. He looks at the blaster Dennis gave him and looks at the other robots that were fighting the Cramoisi. He then aims the gun and fires it at one of the bots and shoots the arm. The robot looks at Ty and comes after him. "Damn! That was dumb!" He keeps firing the gun and hits the robot, but it still comes after him with a few dents on its body. Ty starts panicking and he looks around and sees DonZor's blasters on the ground. He runs over and grabs the guns and shoots the robot blowing it up. "Aw sweet!"Ty looks at more of the robots and fires more blast at them blowing them up. Tails swings his wrench at the bots,bashing them and using the drill bit from behind to do some serious damage, drilling them where their oil supply is stored and throwing a spark of fire at the oil causing a massive explosion. "Whooo! Man! This is too cool!" Ty shouted

"Hey, Ty" Amy turns around after finishing more of the bots. "Were you…shocked to see Alice the way she was?"

Ty lowers his guns while looking at the others fight. "Yeah…I was….she's even more of a freak that I thought. Biggest freak I've….." Ty looks to were Sonic and Richter were and see DonZor crawling while still oozing out blue blood. "What's he up to?"

The dusk raiders were having their share of the battle as well. Nai puts his arms together, forming a large chain saw that was fifteen feet long and five feet wide. "WHO WANT"S A TASTE?" He shouted as he swings the saw and slowly cutting up the bots around him. He throws his arms back and jumps in the air and flipping upside down turning his arms into two large swords and spinning around cutting up more bots to many pieces. One of the bots grabs Nai and throws him on the ground. "UHH! Ouch"

"Little rusty are we?" Jem asked

"Just you wait! That second wind will be coming any minute!"

"Whatever" Jem sees that Nai missed a few robots. She flies over and starts shooting them down with her pistols. She flies closer putting her two guns together and forming a large bazooka. She takes close aim; the large gun charges up pink energy. "Charge shot! Fire!" She shoots out a large laser that takes out at least ten bots. "That's how it's done" Jem said smiling as Nai rolls his eyes.

Onyx was up against ten different thieves. First, he runs up to on and brings him down by jumping on him and running his blade through the thieves neck. He gets back up and throws a knife at another thieves head taking him down. A third thief comes up to Onyx. Onyx jumps on his shoulders and turns his daggers into a long two headed spear and swings it at three different thieves behind the one he was standing on, and then stabs the one he was standing on in the head, and jumps of. He looks at the remaining thieves and his body starts glowing purple. "Surge of inner strength; Black pulse!" he shouted as a black wave of dark energy blast through the last thieves blowing them away. He takes a deep breath looking at all the fallen fighters. "I take no joy in doing this, but you forced me to do so. Rest in piece"

V'estralI'da!"Shouted Rin-Rin firing a light arrow destroying over 15 enemies in one shot. More bots come after her. She jumps in the air and fires more light arrows that hit the robots head and blows up inside destroying more in a group.

Blade was up against twenty men and ten robots. He stands his ground and sighs. "When will you people ever learn?" Two large blades come up from behind his large paws he swings his paw to the right knocking about five guys to the ground; then swings to the left knocking down another five. He then pulls his hands back. "Missile claw!" He thrust his claws forward like a torpedo right through another five men and robots. As his arms were stretched out about four feet he swings his arms in different directions knocking down the last ten enemies. "Now to finish this. Slag fang assault!" He hits the ground making a small group of stalagmites come out and run through the bodies of the fallen enemies. "All too easy. That makes 30 for me"

"I got 45!" said Onyx walking up

"AHH…. You're falling behind! How many did you get Rin-Rin?"

"53!" she said with pride

Onyx and Blade look at her with their mouths …three… "?"

"Yup! Fifty three! Girl Power!"

"_Now_ she remembers stuff!" said Blade

"Remember what?" said Rin-Rin

Malcolm looks at another group of enemies harassing some of the others. He quickly runs over at top speed and punches one of the robots in the chest while grabbing it's spark chamber. (Power source) He then throws it at the large hoard of bots and fires a laser beam causing it to blow up and 10 other bots with it. He continues to fight the robots hand in hand ducking blows and punching the robots in the chest and ripping out their spark chambers, causing them to fall. He then turns his hands two a pair of machine guns and starts shooting the robots with rapid fire. He then combines his guns that form into one large cannon. "Omicron cannon." The gun charges up causing everything around to shake up. "Fire!" A massive blue beam comes out and destroys over 25 robots. Malcolm changes back and starts panting. "Ha! Fifty eight! I've got to stop showing off."

Zenith was changing into a lightning bolt and going through many robots shorting them out. He jumps in the air and does a lightning speed dash and bowls through 15 robots. When he changes back he can see more enemies coming his way. "Man you guys are stubborn" He jumps into the air starts spinning. "Feel the thunder: Bolting lazer! (Meant it) His body becomes a large ball of lighting and he shoots at the enemies shocking them do death. He turns back to normal and looks back at his work. "Hah! Sixty two!"

"SUPER SONIC BOOM!" Scarlet unleashed a mega sound wave scrambling a huge flying fleet and bringing then down, and Rin-Rin shooting them with her bow. " seventy!"

After a big number of them were taken down everyone gets together. "You guys are doing great" said Amy

"At this rate we'll win for sure" Tails said

"So…how many did you guys get?" Onyx asked

"I..I think I got like seventy three" Tails said "But who's counting?"

"I got sixty-two" Amy said "pretty good huh?"

"HA! That's stupid!

"How many did you get Cosmo?" Tails asked

"One hundred ten" Cosmo said smiling "A lot of them are on the ground so I was able to get a lot"

"WHAT!" said the guys

"Like i said: girl power!" cheered Rin-Rin

"Whatever! We can still come at the top!" said Zenith

"Do i hear a prate wager?" asked Scarlet

"YEAH!" said Zenith "loser has to buy Richter ice Cream for a whole week!"

"That's not very long." said Amy

"Obviously you've never seen how much Ice Cream Richter buys" said Malcolm

"I called the wager you have to do it of suffer the shame of a fake raider, who had week sauce!" said Zenith

"Oh we'll see who has the sauce!" said Scarlet "You guys are going down"

"Bring it!" said Zenith

_**Demon's tears **_

Alice and Richter were walking back to the others; Sonic was looking at his new shield as it was still glowing immensely. "I wonder why it's still glowing?"

"You did good, Alice" Richter said finishing a candy bar. "Forget what that creep said, you have truly mastered your transformation. "let's meet with Chrome and the others and call it a day"

"Thanks father" Alice said smiling. "I might to sleeping on the charger for the rest of the day though"

"Alice!" Ty runs over still holding the large guns. He walks up to Alice looking at her; Alice gasped and looked away embarrassed. "So..this is you're true from, a kick-ass robot?"

Alice turns away from Ty completely lowering her tail, and rubbing her arm. "I'm not a robot…I'm a not even human. I'm a monster…"

Ty walks up to Alice and reaches out his hand. "Yeah…but you're a…"

Suddenly Richter looks at his focus stones glowing violently. "Oh….that not good…"

The four of them turn around and see DonZor slowly crawling ,with nothing but his arms and body, over to the large fallen robot, and reaches out his hand the robot slowly starts to break into multiple pieces and float in the air along with DonZor himself. He then chuckles, followed by a loud laugh, while holding a dark glowing gem.

"What?" Richter tilts his head looking at the stone.

"That's the same gem Grapple had!" said Sonic.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Alice

"I'm not going down!" DonZor said "I will bring you back to my master, little sister and rip Richter's pelt from his cold dead skin! Even if it means….."DonZor forces the gem in his chest, breaking his power cell in the process. "…taking _extreme _ measures!" He laughs madly as his body starts to transform.

"He's gone mad!" Richter shakes his head staring at DonZor

The robot parts around him fuse together to form a spider-shaped body. It then forms four large cannons coming out of his back along with eight large guns around the cannons. A large tail then forms on the back with two large guns at the tip, pointing at the four. He was a crawling cybernetic nightmare, with him breathing out a purple mist. He had eight legs holding him up, plus two large robotic hands in the front.

"EWWWW!" Richter said sticking out his tongue "He looks like something of a bad sci-fi horror flick!"

"Oh…I keep forgetting DonZor can change as well" Alice rubs the back of her head smiling

"I knew Eggman was a psychopath, but this is just inhuman!" Sonic stands there looking at the mechanical beast

"While we're standing here admiring a man spider, we're leaving ourselves open for an attack!" Ty said "Let's finish what we started!"

_**(((((Boss Fight: Dark Egg crawler))))**_

"That's DonZor's true form!" said Alice

"He's been fused with the essence of Dark Gaia!" said Chip on sonic shoulder.

"Whoa!" said Sonic "I thought you were on the ship!"

"I hid in your spines when you weren't looking. They've gotten so much longer"

"Uhh..Right. Richter are you…Richter?"

Richter stares at DonZor as he looks at him and crawls toward him. "I'm gone! High gee gee!" Richter turns around and runs away.

"Hey! What's they hurry?" shouted Sonic

"I'm not running way! This is all part of my plan!"

"What Plan?" shouted Sonic

"Idiot" Ty feels Alice's tail whack him on the head. "OWWW!"

"He knows what he's doing. Let's follow him!" said Alice following him they all run with Richter as DonZor slowly crawls over to them.

"**I'll have your head Richter! You can't escape me! I'm the greatest hunter in the world!"**Shouted DonZor.

He fires a barrage of missiles at Richter and Sonic. They were both able to avoid jumping in the air and ducking. Richter then dives into the earth and gets under DonZor. DonZor stops and looks around for Richter. **"Where did he go? Where did he go?"**

"Jeh, Jeh Earth rocket!" Richter comes out shooting from the ground under DonZor trying to trip him over but instead he hits his body hard on the cast armor body and falls on the ground rubbing his head. "That is some tough armor!"

DonZor backs up and looks at Richter rubbing his head; Richter turns around and smiles. "You know, give up now, and you can be our towel boy"

"**You seriously need some help**" DonZor makes a sword from more of the scrap metal around the field and lifts it up.

Richter just looks up as DonZor swings his large blade. Sonic runs up and grabs him before the sword hits the ground. "Did you see that? I offer him a job and he turned me down? I mean really, with how the economy is jacked, one would think that he would at least consider…"

"Look out!" Alice shouted. Sonic turns around and jumps to avoid the missile attacks from DonZor while still carrying Richter.

He throws Richter down and gets out his sword and shield. "That's it! I'm taking out those truants!"

"Don't do it! His armor to strong!" shouted Richter.

Sonic spins in a ball and dashes over to DonZor; he jumps up on his metal arm and smiles while running on the arm and cutting off three of the guns. Sonic backflips off the machine but DonZor grabs sonic with is metal claw. Sonic looks at DonZor 's face still simmering with dark mist. He had never seen something so evil in his life. "Ok, I'm done staring." Sonic breaks free from DonZor's grip and flies back on his back cutting up more guns.

"**Pathetic whelp!"**DonZor tries to shake Sonic off, but Sonic was too fast for him. Sonic was cutting up the guns and cannons until he cuts off the last one. He then jumps off DonZor and sees him Seething with rage.

"Had enough, Don-Dope?" Sonic asked

"So this is the strongest hunter in the world? Pathetic" Alice said

"**You are all fools! You don't get it! With this new power of mine, you can destroy as many parts as you like!" ** Everyone could see machine parts float around DonZor and assimilate onto his machine forming more and more guns and cannons. **"I can easily rebuild myself into something bigger**!" A large cannon comes out of his back along with ten small dark looking ones.**"Now..hold still. I could use a blue rug to go with my orange coat!"**

"That's inhuman!" said Sonic

"He worst then cockroach" Richter said

Alice looks at DonZor as her eyes change to green. She could see his vital signs. "Mmmm…."

Ty looks at the three pondering from a distance to where he couldn't be seen. "Ok' he thought. "I'm going to do my part!" Ty runs after DonZor yelling.

Richter turns around and sees Ty going after him. "What the hell!"

"Are you crazy?" Alice shouted running after him on all fours.

"How are we going to beat this guy?" Sonic asked

"The stone." Chip comes out of Sonic's hair. "Without the stone, he'll turn back to normal."

"Then let the fire burn" said Richter on a rock with ten hammers floating around him. He lights his bracelets and lights all his hammers fire.

"YAHH! This is for Zeke, and my parents! I'll make you pay!" Ty shouted

"**You got to be kidding!"** DonZor shouted getting out his guns. "It's like your _begging _to die! GAH!" DonZor gets shot in the eye. The shot leaves a large gash in DonZor's head. He looks at Ty with rage with his only working eye. **"You brat!"**

"Burning rain; Pyro meteor storm!" Richter's fire hammers falls at DonZor. He fires his cannon taking out half of them, but the other five hit him on his head. Richter summons a larger hammer and aims for the cannons; He quickly runs over and jumps at the cannons while DonZor was dazed. He slams the hammer into the cannons as the hammer glows bright red."Bombardment!" His hammer explodes, blowing up all the cannons along with it. He then punches DonZor dead in the face making him back up. Sonic then jumps in and goes for the dark gem in his chest.

"**Enough….Enough…."** DonZor said panting as Sonic gets closer and closer to his chest**. "I said….ENOUGH!"** DonZor rips his shirt screaming out of insane rage showing off his metal chest. From his chest came out live wires that touch both Sonic and Richter and give them a immense jolt through their system and swinging his large arm to knock them to the ground. Ty sees them both fall and looks at DonZor's angry face, and drop his guns while running."**Oh no you don't!"**DonZor shouted grabbing him **"You're next"**

"DonZor!" DonZor turns around and sees Alice. "Let...him...go!

"**You two are in no position to give me demands! I will punish him for interrupting my hunt!"** Alice could see DonZor about to crush him.

"Wait!" Alice shouted trying to stop him. "I'll do anything! Just let him go!"

DonZor looks back at Alice, smiling. "**Am I to understand that you are willing to sacrifice your life for his? And that you'll come with me and go back where you belong?"**

Alice looks back at Richter who was getting out of the crater, then at Ty, then finally looking back at DonZor. "Yes…" she said softly "Just please, let him go. He's innocent, nothing aren't like us"

"Foolish sister! Perhaps I should show you what happens when you mess with people like us!" DonZor throws Ty in the air.

"NOOOO!" DonZor gets out two smaller guns and aims for Ty and shoots him in the chest. Alice stares in disbelief; it was all too much to take. When Ty falls from the sky, Alice runs over to catch him before he hits the ground. "Ty..Ty! Talk to me!" Ty could barely keep his eyes open; he was panting and coughing for breath. "Please...don't struggle. We'll get you some help!"

"Alice…" Ty said nearly out of breath. "I'm…I'm sorry…*cough* *cough* I…"

"Don't speak! We'll get you some help!"

"I…I…I…Lo..lo..lo.." Ty tries to speak but slowly closes his eyes.

"Ty…Ty! No! No! NO! Please! Wake up!" Alice was shedding tears shaking Ty trying to wake him up.

**Ha hahahahahahahahahahahaha ha! Ohhh you'll get over it! We monsters shouldn't even care about weaklings like him! You…you're just like him….WEAK and totally helpless! No one cares about you! No one cares for a monster, and that's what you are! A little demon who's found love, pathetic!"**

Richter walks over to Alice who was crying over Ty's chest. Both he and Sonic walk up to Alice; she looks at Richter with tears continuously flowing down her face. Alice really liked Ty, even though he was mean to her at times, she could tell he really cared for her. Sonic could feel a light rumbling coming from beneath his feet. He turns and sees Richter glowing bright orange; his teeth were grinding against each other. He then looks at DonZor with his eyes glowing. Sonic had never seen Richter like this before; he was standing their growling with rage and hate. Alice, for the first time found love, and someone just kills the person she likes. He hasn't been this angry in a long time.

"Richter?" Sonic looks at Richter still beyond angry.

"I've never seen Alice so happy in my life. She was even happier when Ty and Zeke came aboard. And you…you just took it all away like it was all a game to you." Richter said quietly. "What you did…what you did was beyond evil. You bastard!" Richter summons his hammer staring at DonZor. "I'll never forgive you for ripping up our family and making my daughter cry!"

"**I'm shaking!"** DonZor insulted "**Go ahead! Let's see if you truly are Rizen's son!"**

"Richter!" Sonic gets his sword and shield ready. "Ready when you are!"

"Sonic, take your sword and cut off his guns and legs. I'll handle the rest" said Richter

"You got it!" Sonic dashes at DonZor. DonZor fires another laser at Sonic. Sonic blocks it with his shield that absorbs the laser blast. The shield glows even more brightly.

Richter spreads his arms and moves his arms in many different kun-fu like styles. "Power of the core, rise from the depths of the earth's crust!" he said as the orange light consumes him.

The earth starts to shake up a mild tremor. Sonic runs up to DonZor. DonZor fires another laser at Sonic, but he once again blocks the attack. When DonZor finishes firing,the shield was glowing the brightest anyone could ever see. Sonic doesn't pay attention as he was cutting up the other guns and cannons on DonZor's back and two of his legs bringing him down. Sonic then looks at his shield glowing a yellowish white glow. He doesn't know why, but he points the shield at DonZor as it shines on him brightly.

"Bring forth the fangs of the mighty Dragon!" Richter continued to say. All of a sudden, a circle of fifty stalagmites came up from the ground where DonZor was standing. Every last one of them broke him apart.

"What?" DonZor was shocked to see that his body was tearing apart "NO!"

Sonic's eyes were glowing brightly; as he then runs his sword trough his shield pointed at DonZor. "Blinding light…" Sonic said "Shining gale blast!" A large white beam fires from the sword and shield.

"Earth dragon's teeth!" shouted Richter. The beam hits DonZor slowly destroying his spider body as the stalagmites break him apart piece by piece. Richter then runs up to DonZor's human body and punches him relentlessly. He was still boiling with rage taking out all his fury on DonZor. He then pierces his chest ripping out the dark gem from his body with his hands. DonZor screams in pain as his eyes turn back to normal , and his machine body falls apart. He falls to the ground with two metal legs attached to his body. His body had made a new pair of legs for him during his transformation. Richter then crushes the stone with his hands and jumps down to DonZor.

He was just about to come at him again when suddenly the steal parts around him started floating. At first Richter thought DonZor was going to transform again, but then he sees all the metal pats wrap around him forming a human shaped cage. DonZor was trapped in an enclosed cage that only he could fit "What- What is this?" shouted DonZor.

Alice walks up with her hand out controlling the metal parts. She then turns her arms into two double edged swords and slowly brings the cage to her. "Wait! Are you really going to kill your brother?" asked DonZor

"Shut the hell up! You were never my brother! We are not the same!" Alice strikes DonZor with one of the floating swords through his right shoulder.

"GAAAAA!"

"You're a sick and twisted fool, who kills mobians just for your own pleasure" She then strikes him again in his lower left thigh.

"UUUNNNNNAAHH"

"Not caring if or if not they had great lives! Not caring for people they left behind, or even what they can accomplish!" She then stabs him in his upper chest.

"GAHHHH!"DonZor coughs up some blue blood.

"You just kill them in cold blood!" She runs another sword in his lower chest cavity. DonZor looks around and sees all these steal swords floating around him. "Feel the pain DonZor. Ty's, Zeke's and all of the mobians you so heartlessly killed, as you burn in hell!

"No" DonZor thought. "Ziggfreed! You fool! You've created a monster! No two monsters! This one…we should have killed them both when we had the chance! No matter when they come to get their vengeance, I might see you soon!"

"" Shouted Alice

"No! Alice! No!" DonZor hopelessly shouted.

"Hang my enemy near Hell's gate; Witch's Iron Madden!" she shouted. All the swords come and impale DonZor in all different places.

"GGGAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"he scream with every last breath he had left. All the swords come out of him. Then the cage disappears dropping DonZor's body; Alice looks at him with anger in her eyes.

Richter and Sonic walk up to the two and look at DonZor's body. Richter lifts his hand then a bunch of dirt and rocks cover up DonZor and he began to disintegrate."Tell Grapple I said "Hi" DonZor." Richter said as DonZor's body was eaten by the earth. (No he was really eaten).

_**(((((Boss fight: boss Defeated)))))**_

_**The fate of the two boys**_

Richter was on the other side of the valley looking around at melted ice and dead agents, corpses and scrap metal. He could see some of the Cramoisi gathering some more blood cores from some of the bodies. Blade walks up to Richter to see his face. "I've talk to Chrome and the others. They've successfully taken out the Marcoat, and Onyx and Rin-Rin have done a full sweep of the area. No enemies were found, and the construction people never made their quota so there will be no criminal stronghold constructed. We did it. We saved the village."

"Splendid" Richter speaks softly staring at Alice who was carrying Ty. "Who ever said the needs of many outweigh the needs of the few need to just be punched in the face" Richter walks up to Alice; Alice puts Ty down softly looks back at Richter with a sad face.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I got so mad and I…..he killed him and I just…. I'm sorry" she covers her face in regret.

"Don't be" Richter comes up to Alice and hugs her. " I'm proud of you, Alice. You saved not only us but every mobian in danger to him."

"But not everyone. Ty is…"

"Don't worry Alice. We can bring him back as a Cramoisi" said Sonic.

"Hey yeah! " Richter said getting up. "You Camzamoisi can bring back the dead can't you?"

"Yeah, but only those who have just recently died. Don't think of us as necromancers"

"No" Alice said getting up.

"What?" Said Sonic and Richter

Alice then scans Ty with her blue right eye. Both boys look at Alice just staring at Ty. She then wraps Ty around with her tail. "I know what to do" said Alice

"Alice, are you going to…" asked Richter

"He…he told me what he wanted to be….maybe…" Alice puts her lips on Ty's cold dead ones. She then slowly transforms back to her normal self. She was back to being a long purple haired girl with a metal arm, mismatch color eyes. She kissed Ty for about thirty seconds before breaking. She then turns to Richter while smiling. "Daddy, Alice will take Ty-Ty back to the ship." said Alice in her normal younger voice.

Richter smiles back and nods "Alright, be safe, Alice" said Richter "I'm still proud of you"

"Good job, kid" Sonic puts his thumb up.

"Thank you " she turns around and bounds back to the ship on all fours.

Sonic looks at Richter who was smiling "Richter, what did she do?" Sonic asked

"Ty's going to be just fine. Now let's go back to the others"

"Right, So what was chanting you were doing about unleashing the mighty dragon or something like that?" asked Sonic

"Huh? OH THAT! Well I just like to say those words because they sound cool." said Richter scratching his head.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah! I heard it off one of my favorite video games and I thought it sounded COOL! So I wanted to use them too, but I don't have to."

Sonic had a sweat drop go down his face as Richter was laughing while eating a candy bar. "Thanks for cheering me up!" he then slaps Sonic's back

"OW. And what was the deal with you running away?" asked Sonic

"Being a thief, you find running away to be a sort of strategy. Besides, don't you run a lot too?"

"Good point."

They both got up to the group and saw Zeke on the ground. "Oh no…" Tawny was over Zeke crying. Zeke was barely breathing looking at Tawny's face.

"Richter" Richter turns over and sees Chrome with Lori (see chap 9) who was bound with hand and ankle cuffs. "Did everything go well?"

"Oh..yeah…" Richter said still looking "And you?"

"Well the robots are gone, all the thieves are dead, the marcoat has been extinguished" said Chrome

"What about Ranaha?"

"Gone, he got away" said Dwayne

"Oh Man!"

"And DonZor" asked Dennis

"The head hunting General is now gravel!" said Richter

"Good" said a Lion walking up "That mean's Chum-Nan is free from the Criminal underground"

Richter gasped at who the lion was as he walks up and pats Richter on the back. "Hello, old friend! How are things, Richter?"

"**Ryan**? Is that you?' I can't believe it!" said Richter

"I'd love to catch up, Richter, but" the lion looks at Zeke and Tawny on the ground. "I'm afraid now is not the time"

"Zeke I'm so sorry I…" Tawny was holding Zeke's hand weeping.

"It's Ok." he said in a raspy voice "I-I-I want-t-ted t-t-o b-e-e with you any-wa-yyy. So *gasp* this is all right….. This -I-I-ii-s w-w-what we wanted…. Go ahead d-d-do I-it"

Zeke closes his eyes. Tawny had tears in her eyes, and was slowly weeping. She looks back at Sonic, who slowly nods. Tawny looks back at opens her mouth. "Like I said, you'll be my first one" She then bites Zeke's neck injecting her poison. She pulls back. Zeke's body starts shaking and slowly transforming. Everyone saw Zeke's body change slowly. Richter was felling an odd mixture of amazement and horror, but mostly horror.

:"UUuuhhhh! UhhhhUhhhh AHHHHHH!" shouted Zeke as his body was changing

"Wow….ghastly! So this is the transformation you guys mention"" said Richter with his hand over his mouth.

"Such a horrid look." Chrome continues to stare.

Onyx was holding Rin-Rin as she was looking away. Zenith, Blade and Mercury and the others were just starring. Nai was closing his eyes while Jem was starring happy. Jazz and Iris where holding each other. Lori stares at Zeke with wide eyes. "What...what are you people?"

"UUHHHhhhh AHHHHHHHH ahhhhhhhhhh…"A pair of white fangs appear in Zeke's mouth as he was changing, white claws extend from his hands and feet. His body was rocking against the ground; He was ripping his shirt up to try to endure the pain. Finally two large wings grow on his back. He lies down and exhales his breath. On his right arm, the Cramoisi mark appears.

"Welcome home, brother" Jayden said smiling Tawny picks him up and starts walking back to the ship.

"It's finished" said Sonic as the others followed the two.

_**A Final Farwell**_

"Wait just a minute here!" The rogues turn around to see Lori. "What happened to that boy? Why did all those other people have wings? And you…" Lori turns to Chrome "You must be quite proud of yourself, don't you? Look, don't think that you saving my life will make me feel any better, or change the fact that you murdered my uncle! I'll break free again, and make you pay!"

"Excuse me" Ryan walks up to Chrome and Lori. "You're name is Lori Callahan, correct?"

"Yeah, what it's to you?" Lori asked rudely.

"Ryan reaches into his coat. "I have a message for you." The takes out a bulky disk shape device.

"Who gives a damn?"

"I think you would. It's a message from your uncle"

Lori gasped in shock. "What?" Ryan activates the disk device and places it on the ground. Everyone sees a holographic image of a black coyote show up. Lori gasped when she looks at the coyote. "Uncle…Dannith…"

This is a private message that goes to a Lori Callahan. Said a voice on the device. "If you are this person please place finger on scanner." Lori puts her finger on the scanner, the image then starts to move.

"Hello Lori" said the coyote on the image. "If you are watching this….then I'm dead. I'm so sorry I had to leave you so soon. But you must understand, your life was in danger. We have been betrayed by our Exen. He was the one who is reasonable for what could have be fallen something wasn't done, they would have killed you. All I wanted was for you to grow up and have a normal life, even if your uncle was a heartless criminal. Listen; don't mourn for me for too long. Escape the mafia, find your other uncle Ronald Callahan in Soleanna. Maybe…. he'll be a better guardian then I ever was. You were the only one I ever cared about. Lori, don't make the same mistake I did, live a normal life, this mafia is hell on earth, and I don't want you to suffer what I went through." The video shows Dannith wiping his face with his arm. "I love you Lori…..Goodbye" the image disappears and the device drops on the ground and breaks to pieces.

"What?" Lori picks up the pieces and looks around. "Where...why did it break?"

"The image was meant for your eyes only, and will self-destruct once you saw it, because it possesses classified information." Ryan explained "I'm sorry Lori"

Lori gets up with her head held down. "Hey, Lori…was it…" Richter tries to speak." Why don't we take you to Soleanna where we can meet your uncle and drop you off there?"

"Sounds like a good idea" Chrome said "We can have an escort take you to your.."

"You're wasting your time" Everyone heard Jayden speak up. "Ronald Callahan…is dead"

"What?" Richter asked

"He was Jayden's father…and he was murdered over six months ago" Saphron said

"Dang…."

"Then…I have nowhere to go….." Lori said

The group was silent for what seemed like hours until it starts to rain. "Let's get back to the ship, I'm getting soaked!" Richter said running back in the direction of the village.

Everyone ran over to the village trying to get out of the rain except for Chrome. Chrome looks down at Lori who was looking at the destroyed digital device, and walks over to her. "Come on" he said holding his hand.

Lori looks at Chrome in question. "Why?"

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here. I don't need any sick people around my ship"

"What makes you think I even want to be on your ship?"

"Oh…I'm sorry and your home is where? Perhaps I can take you there instead?" Lori narrows her eyes because of Chrome's remark. "Plus, my niece developed those cuffs you're wearing and only she can free you. So you can either stay out here and get sick, or come with us"

Lori sighs out of annoyance and nods. "Take me back to the ship"

Chrome grabs Lori bridal style ascends to the air and flies back to the ship. Lori looks at Chrome who was looking forward. "Why…why does he care about me?"

((((TBC))))))

OK I think this has gone long enough so this is it!

Onyx: DonZor is dead, and Claw is still out there. Ty and Zeke are going through some changes, in their lives. The Cramoisi or Alice are anything but ordinary. Meanwhile while he head back to the city we learn a bit more about this guy Ryan. Apparently he and Richter once worked together, as a team along with Dwayne and Chrome. And it looks like the Cramoisi are going to run into an old friend; well he doesn't look much like a friend.

Next Time: Going for the Second gate; an old enemy

Onyx: I wonder If Rin-Rin wants to be a Cramoisi.

_**Off Panel**_

_**HA HA! Bet you thought you had to wait didn't you! Well if you just scrolled down her…shame on you…..and if not then enjoy the conclusion of….**_

_**Nothing is sweeter than victory! Pt 4**_

_**Who blamed Richter Solairte?**_

Everyone was in the secret room in the Terra sunset. Connie peeks in the room looking at them.

"So..i didn't have the sweets?" Richter asked

"No…someone is trying to make it look like you did" Onyx explained while looking on the ground for more clues.

"How do you know?" Iris asked

"I'll explain everything later, right now. We need to get Richter somewhere safe"

Connie growls and runs away. **"DAMN IT TO HELL!** Those idiots are getting suspicious , and there are only 20 minutes left. If Richter wins everything will be ruined. She then sees Zenith walking by. "Ohhh..perfect"

"Oh..hey Connie" Zenith said walking up "What's up?"

"Oh..Zenith" Connie talks seductively and walks up to him unbuttoning her blouse a little. "I can't let Richter win the bet…please…help..me.." Zenith looks into her eyes and slowly walks over and leans on Connie.

"What do you want me to do" Connie smiles while rubbing her chest up against Zenith softly.

Somewhere else.

There were only twenty minutes left till the bet was over. Everyone was in the cafeteria, Alice was hugging Richter tightly not letting go as was Quinn.

"So, you're certain Richter didn't eat anything sweet?" Chrome asked

"I'm almost certain….i wouldn't put money on it, but something is telling me he didn't lose the bet yet" Onyx looks at Richter with his arms behind his back.

"I didn't eat it!" Richter said "I was sleeping, in a dream, with the colors the elves and the monster and the mansion...and…"

"Common effects of this tag; crazy dreams" Onyx explained

"Well, let's keep him here till we can"

"Richter" everyone turns and sees Zenith walk up with a plate. "Congratulations you have won. I thought you might want to try this yummy garlic bread and spaghetti .

"Sweet!" Richter said about to take a bite. *I'm going for the bread first. I always like the bread "Alice takes a good smell of the bread and quickly swats the bread away from Richter. "Hey, what gives!"

"Look!" Alice picks up the bread and breaks it apart showing everyone chocolate.

Richter along with everyone stares at Zenith. "You dirty cheater" Richter gets up and walks over to Zenith. "You big jerk!"

"You were the one who was trying to sabotage Richter" Jazz accused

"This is a new low Zenith" Iris said

"Yes" Zenith said without hesitation "I was the one who did everything."

"How could you, Zenith?" Mercury asked

"Because Captain Richter has spent too much time with his crew. It's time he settled down and found another place to live"

"Zenith….what's gotten into you?" Mercury asked

"Give up Richter…you don't stand a chance"

"Captain" Onyx turns to Chrome. "I think I know what's wrong. Zenith's been hexed"

"Are you sure?" Chrome asked still looking at Zenith and Richter.

"Only one way to find out" Onyx gets a cup of water and splashes it in Zenith's face

"Blech! *Spit* *sputter* *cough* " Zenith kneels down and coughs.

"A cup of water...really? " Chrome asked

"Yup" Onyx comes up to Zenith and slaps him in the face.

"Cut that out!" Zenith slaps Onyx, then Onyx slaps him back, Zenith growls and slaps him again, then they both start slapping each other silly.

"Well well…..what's this now?" Everyone turns and sees Connie walking up. "What's wrong Richter? Didn't you want the dish Zenith prepared?

"RRAHH!" Alice pounces on Connie growling like a dog. "You…you tried to make daddy cheat!"

"I've had just about enough of you!" Iris said walking up to Connie. "You've been nothing but trouble!"

"Control your girls…_**OR BE KICKED OUT OF THE MAFIA**_!"

"Oh, I'm going to kick your sorry a…" Iris was cut of

"Wait" Onyx walks up to Connie. "How do you know Zenith prepared a dish?"

"I saw him do it. He is quite the impressive cook" Connie pushes Alice off. "He also made that cupcake for Richter. Poor Richter just couldn't handle it which is the result of his loss. So, if Richter will just follow me…..WE WILL GET GOING TO THE CAMP AT ONCE!"

"Not so fast" Onyx punches Zenith knocking him out and walks up to Connie. "There are a few problems with Connie's story. One; How did you know Richter had a cupcake?"

"I..I offered it to him myself and he just took it" Connie chuckled

"Didn't you say Zenith made the cupcake for him?" Iris asked

"And I gave it to Richter"

"I see. And since when does Richter eat Cupcakes with sprinkles?"

"Hey….yeah!" Richter said scratching his head. "I never eat Sprinkles!"

"Why?" Jazz asked

"Daddy is allergic to Sprinkles or any artificial flavors." Alice answered.

"That's why all his sweets are imported" Onyx added while Iris and Jazz look away with a stale stare

"He's allergic…..to sprinkles….."

"Yup!" Richter smiles while answering "If it so much as touches my tongue I puff up like a balloon and break out in hives.

"Everyone knows that, including Zenith"

"Well…ok….but he was the one who made It _**AND THE DISH!"**_

"Also a lie" Onyx said.

"Zenith can't even make a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich, let alone a plate of spaghetti or some baked bread"

Connie gasped while looking at everyone else with wide eyes. "You set everything up!" Richter said

"You were also the one who placed these spell tags next to Richter." Onyx shows everyone the tags. "This one looks like one that will put him to sleep, while this other one was to block his scent so Alice and Quinn couldn't find him"

"The bet ends in just 5 minutes" Jazz sais smiling

"no…" Connie shakes her head while looking down. "no…no" her body starts to glow brightly. "!" He body instantly emits a dark aura while slowly changing. When the light clears She was wearing a black leather shirt and skirt. She also has wings and a tail coming from her back. "Hee hee hee hee hee! You're pretty smart…assassin."

"You're a Cramoisi?" Iris stares at her as Connie's hand glows bright purple with an evil grin.

"No, not exactly"

"You're a Succubus!" Onyx accused. "There's only one type of person who can pull of that kind of black magic, and seduce Zenith all at once!"

"Almost would have work if this human mutt hadn't been a btich about it!" Connie points to Alice who was mad beyond reason.

"I should have known" Chrome looks down in thought. "Alice would only act that way to someone who was a demon"

"YAHHH HA H HA HA!" Connie flies over and grabs Richter by the neck! "Yes! I did it! I made it so Richter would fail his wager, and mine! I want huge male harem of Criminal lords at my side, and I've chosen Richter to be my top member!"

"Wow…really!" Richter said smiling looking at her. "I'd be glad to be a part of your hunium or whatever."

"Richter! She's a succubus!" Jazz said

"And if she kisses you, you'll become her slave for the rest of your life!" Iris added

"Oh….." Richter's smile turns into a shocked expression.

"It won't be a bad thing Richter" Connie said smiling seductively. "I'll make sure you get the best treatment possible….so come with me, and ditch these losers. " she pushes her chest up to Richter's face.

"Yuck!" Richter pushes her away. "Don't push your sweaty breast in my face! Forget it! I'm not going to be a part of your junky harem!"

"HA! Richter's to immature to get seduced by a girl" Iris stated

"Then I'll take you by force!" Connie dashes at Richter as he screams.

"It's no use! Without my sugar, I just don't have the strength to fight!

"Richter!" Richter turns and sees Jazz with a large clock that ticks another five times. "The bet! It's over! You won!"

Connie comes at Richter and swings her claws at him. Richter avoids the attack and runs into the kitchen.

"Richter?" Lila was cooking lunch when she saw Richter run to the freezer.

Connie comes barging in. "Oh, Richter…come out!"

Lila walks up with a frying pan. "G-Get back…." She was trembling with fear as she swings the pan at Connie's head.

"AHHH! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I'LL KILL YOU!" Lila falls on the floor while scooting back against the wall as Connie was up to her ready to attack.

"Hey Connie!" Connie turns around and sees Richter with five ice cream sandwiches. "Stay away from my girlfriend!" Richter eats all the sandwiches at once and starts shaking up while smiling. He was like a rocket ready to launch. His body then turns green and his hair gets spiky. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH GEE GEE! I AM NOW SUPER RICHTER!"

"Unbelievable! "Connie shouted before being punched through the kitchen wall into the cafeteria. Richter then comes out and puts his hands together. "Ka….me…Ha….ge…GEEE!" He shoots out a large beam from his hands blasting Connie out of the ship.

"**I'LL REMEMBER THIS**!" Connie shouted flying in the sky and turning into a star."

Richter looks at the sky while turning back to his normal color. Everyone was looking with an astonished look while picking up Lila. "Are you ok, Lila?"

"Yes" Lila smiles "Thank you so much, Richter"

"So…how…" Iris was scratching her head out of confusion.

"For Richter, I guess a shot of sugar can be stronger than the Chaos emeralds at times' Onyx said

"And don't come back, meanie!" Alice said hugging Richter.

"Ohhhh" Zenith moans while waking up. "What…what happened?"

"You want to know what's happening, Zenith?" iris asked

"You owe Richter a large chocolate cake" Jazz said smiling. "I knew you could do it, Richter!"

"What?" Zenith said "When did I make a bet?"

"Connie must have hexed him into making the bet" Onyx said "that's why he can't remember"

"You…you were on this the whole time, Onyx" Mercury said "I thought he was just going to buy the cake….or have someone else do it"

"I'll make Richter the cake" Lila said "it's the least I could do after saving me"

"We'll help too!" Jazz and Iris said

"YES! WON! WHOOOO!" Richter said

"Way to go Richter" Tawny said.

"Thanks! And don't worry I won't tell anyone about your teddy bear panties !" Everyone hears what Richter said and gasped. "What?"

"Oh, Richter" Richter looks at Tawny who had a red aura shrouding her. "You're TOAST!" Tawny punches Richter off the ship.

AHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA! (Screaming)

Everyone looks at the sky and see Richter fall, outside of the ship. "I'll get started on that cake" Lila said

Somewhere else Connie comes out of the tree looking around. She then smiles while looking up. "I'm going to get you Richter….and when I do…**YOU WILL BE MY MAN SERVANT FOREVER, YOU WEAK MINDED FOOL!" HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA**! Ow! Broke a nail!"


	11. Thief Skirmish! What keeps you fighting?

Chapter 11

This one's is very long so you might want to grab a snack or something.

…..

Don't give me that look! This generation is dull and boring and needs readers. That's you so this might be good for ya!

Disclaimer: All original sonic characters are not mine! Some fan chars either belong to me or my friends. Steal them and I'll fill your shoes with oatmeal!

_**Off Panel**_

_**Quit pushing my buttons!**_

_**Cake is a lie, time for pie**_

Richter and Chrome were in the bridge. Chrome was steering the ship. Richter was reading a manga with a girl in the front with two fangs. "Do you think I'll be a blood giver rather than a blood sucker?"

Chrome rolls his eyes and doesn't answer.

Jayden then walks into the room looking around in the ship. He sees all the shining buttons on the consoles. He then sees a orange one between Richter and Chrome. "Ooooo shiny…." Jayden walks over and pushes the button.

All of a sudden a pie comes out from the system and hits Chrome in the face. Jayden looks at Chrome and laughs. Chrome turns to Richter after the pie slides off his face. "Richter?" Chrome sounds very calm.

'A-Yes?" Richter asked putting his manga down.

"Why is there a pie in my face?"

"Because the pie button was pushed." Richter wipes some of the pie of Chrome's face and eats some of it.

"Pie..buttion?" Chrome's eye was twitching.

"Yup! Today's pie is apple!"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A PIE BUTTON?"

"Well Duh! How else am I supposed to eat pie and drive at the same time?"

"He has a point there" Jayden adds

"I'm surrounded by a couple of nuts"

So far on RD Orange Dawn…

_**((((Note; THIS CHAPTER IS NOT IN SCRIPT FORMAT! This is just a recap of what's going on so you won't get left behind. Just a little something new I wanted to try for those who are confused. So please forgive me if it's a little vague. You'll know when it's over when you see the chapter intro))))) **_

_Chrome: We should be arriving at the city momentary…._

_Elder: Over the past few mounts the people in the village have been acting very strange._

_Alice: *stands before Ty in her true from* Take a good look, this is the demon who was been locked inside that little girl. I'm not a robot, nor human…I'm a monster…._

_Ty: I'm going to do what is right and protect her!_

_Claw: Maybe my traitor will be around and you can catch up…._

_Ty: *tries to break free from DonZor but then gets shot._

_Richter: GGGRRRRR! *glowing a orange light*_

_Alice: Feel the pain of those you've killed AS YOU BURN IN HELL! *kills DonZor with her swords*_

_DonZor; Zigfreed you fool! You created two monsters! _

_Alice:*Looks over Ty's dead body* You did tell me what you wanted to be…maybe…*leans over and kisses him*_

_Lori: I don't care if you saved my life! You're still a murderer!_

_Ryan: Chrome did not kill your uncle. _

_Dannith: We have been betrayed by our Exen. If I didn't do something they would have kidnapped you. They are responsible for what could have happened to me. Find Ronald Callahan Soleanna._

_Richter: We can take you there_

_Jayden: That won't do you any good….Ronnald Callahan is dead….._

_Saphron: He was Jayden's father. He died six months ago_

_Lori: Then….I have nowhere to go._

_Chrome: Come with me_

_Lori: Why?_

_Chrome: Do you want to stay out here and get sick in the rain?_

_**Chapter 11 **_

_**Skirmish! What keeps you fighting?**_

_**A gift to remember **_

Alice was in her lab, working. She looks up and starts sniffing in the air trying to smell the people on the ship. Alice is able to recognize everyone who enters the ship just by sniffing the air in the room. She smiles brightly smelling the air and starts laughing while running over to the large table with the dolls that look like everyone who was on board the ship. All of them were assorted in a certain; the dusk raiders and Cramoisi were separated and in the middle were people who were nether dusk raider nor Cramoisi. way She grabs Zeke in the middle with Ty, Vanilla, Dwayne, and Lila while also grabbing some markers.

"Oh, how ironic fate can be…" Alice grabs some markers and starts drawing on the doll. "Such a soft creature to be changed so drastically." The Zeke doll was now paler and had white fangs coming out of his mouth with pink eyes. Alice then puts a little black cloth on his back and sets him down next to a doll that looked like Tawny. Alice smiles and giggles, while looking at them. She then walks over to the table and grabs the doll that looks like Ty with her tail. She starts getting a few parts and puts them together and turns around looking a cadaver lying on a metal bed. She smiles looking at the dead body and lowers to its neck and bites it. She then sees blue liquid coming out of the body; she then licks the blue liquid and smiles.

"Success" she whispered walking back to her table, putting more parts together. "Now to run some more test"

_**The Dragon Warrior**_

_**((and No, it's not Po off Kung fu panda)) **_

Blade, Zenith Onyx and Rin-Rin made their way back to the village, checking to make sure that it was safe from any harm. They spent the last 30 minutes checking around the city. They all met up at the elder's house to report what they found. As they showed up they found Ryan having tea with the elder in the main room.

"Thank you for showing up when you did, Ryan" The elder smiles at Ryan while drinking tea

"My pleasure, sir" Ryan said bowing. "I…only hope I can repent for…Mmm?" Ryan saw the four walk in. "Well, well, if it isn't the dusk Raiders." Ryan is happy to see them, but his mouth was covered by his coat collar so they can't see his expression.

"Hey you're… "Rin-Rin pointing at the lion. "Wait who are you again?"

Ryan gets up and bows in front of them. "My name is Ryan, **Red Lion Master Ryan**"

"Right…we'll just call you Ryan" Zenith crosses his arms while laughing.

"That's fine"

"My apologies Dusk Raiders" said the Elder getting up from his cushion "I was the one who told Ryan about you and your efforts. On behalf of the citizens of Chun-Nan I thank you and your friends for defeating DonZor.

"Right Then! You're welcome" Blade walks up shaking his hand,"But Richter and Sonic are the ones you should be thanking"

"Hey! Don't forget Alice! She was the one who finished him off" Rin-Rin reminded.

"Yeah, Yeah Whatever!"Zenith said while crossing his arms and closing his eyes ""So she turned into this demon like vixen, big Deal!"

"You're still mad because you lost our bet!" Rin-Rin giggled

"Am Not!"

"That's enough you two!" commanded Blade. "Show some respect."

"Yes Sir." They both said turning away and blushing.' (Recap: Blade is fourth in command next is Mercury, then Chrome, finally Richter)

'Now on to business' Onyx walks up while clearing his throat"it seems that there is a robot generator somewhere around here. If we can take it out, we can free this town."

"But where is it?" Rin-Rin tilts her head

"Beyond the great wall" said Ryan. "I was once a member of Claw's crew, but I left when I heard he was going to take over this town. This town is my home; Claw went too far when he announced that he was going to take it over, just to build another strong hold.

"Can you take us there?" asked Blade

", hedgehog come with me." Ryan points at Zenith

"I have a name you know! It's Zenith" Zenith said walking out of the room with the red lion

"OK _Zenith _let's go!" Ryan said egger to leave.

'Go where?"

"Let's go now!"

" Zenith, just follow him. We'll wait here and fight off any stragglers" said Blade.

"Yeah, Yeah, yeah" said Zenith.

Ryan and Zenith run outside the village into the sacred shrine, into the entrance to the great wall.

_**((((((Jagged Valley Zone;~the great dragon road~))))**_

Ryan and Zenith, could see the large wall below them. 'Ok lion, you ready"

Ryan slowly takes off his long blue jacket and throws it in the air as it burns to ashes. Under his coat was a black sleeveless shirt fingerless gloves and blue pants, but he was still wearing the large collar over his mouth. "Let's get a move on" Ryan jumps down and speeds off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Zenith jumps down and follows. Ryan was running down the road as a trail of fire was burning with every step. Zenith sees Ryan run even faster as the flames around him begin to get bigger, before he knew it Ryan was blazing on the wall running even faster. "WHOA! Ok…" Zenith smiles and turns into a bolt of lightning and ricochets on the wall to catch up to Ryan. Ryan looks at the bolt of lightning but continues forward.

Ryan sees robots walking around and brings out his sword that roars a powerful flame. He swings his sword at the robots and they all burn in flames. "Can you top this?"

"Let's see" Zenith jumps in the air and runs through the robots as a bolt of lightning. Making them blow up. "HA! Think you can keep up?" Zenith continues running through

"We'll see won't we?" Both of them race across the land. Running cross the bridges of the lake, jumping on ledges and skiing on water. As they approach a large clearing, a group of robots appear. Ryan draws his swords and Zenith runs electricity through his body. Zenith shoots a jolt of lighting from his hands at the robot and slowly lifts it using his static electricity. He spins around while carrying the robot destroying the others around him.

"Double burning crescent!" Ryan swings his sword unleashing a mighty flame burning the rest of them to the ground.

"Not bad." Zenith turns back into a bolt of lightning and shoots through the water. "How are you going to keep up now?"

Ryan jumps in the air and creates a fire from his hands making a trail of fire, and progressing forward. (think of him grinding on a rail of fire)

"Oh never mind."

They continue to run dash and jump across the large buildings of the great wall destroying the bot's in their way. Zenith jolts through every bot coming at him. With every robot slashed by Ryan, it would blow up in flaming explosion. They both jump off speed ramps and dash across the giant wall. As they run through the red roads they had to dodge incoming spears coming right at them.

Zenith just barley dodges one spear "Shoot! Where the heck are these coming from?"

"I keep wondering that myself" the red lion answers

When they reach the water, they skid across the large water avoiding the robots coming out trying to shock them. They then run through the a cave dashing through the passage ways , and jumping on the panels and back on the road as they dash through the road they jumped over one last ramp and landed on a small rock formation and ran toward the water skidding right through it. Soon they reach a small shrine and saw the robot generator. Zenith curls in to a ball of lighting and sot at the generator. Ryan unleashes a burring crescent on Zenith making him go faster, blowing up the generator.

Zenith changes back and jumps for joy. "Ha-ha! Yeah!"

"Excellent" Ryan nods in satisfaction

_**((((((Jagged Valley Zone~ the great dragon wall; completed)))))))**_

_**Ryan: Heh-Heh fear the power of the Red Dragon!**_

_**Zenith: Ha Ha! Think you're as fast as lightning?**_

_**Under the Jagged rocks**_

Ryan was up on top of the large wall looking at the ancient palace. Zenith walks around with his hands behind his back. He looks at Ryan as he was in deep thought looking around. "So, like this was your home?"

Ryan was quiet at first as he continues to look over the wall. "Yes, it still is. But my village was not too far from here."

"Wait…what do you mean by…was?" Zenith tilts his head in thought.

Ryan looks back and walks over to the other side of the wall and points downward. Zenith walks up and he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw that everything was destroyed there were houses and huts and large structures everywhere that were all demolished and destroyed. "What…is this…" Zenith was too lost for words

"This used to be housing place for the land of dragons." Ryan explained "It used to be a lively and peaceful place, until Claw came and destroyed it."

"Claw said that he trained Dwayne. Richter would tell me how Claw used to be one of us"

"Indeed, Claw was once part of our crew. He was also like a mentor to Dwayne, you might say father even. His heart belonged to the land of dragons and it's people"

"So, like…what happened"

"His heart turned dark" Ryan looks down while closing his eyes. "One day, he suddenly changed his attitude and vision he saw in life. The once peaceful tiger was turned into a ruthless killer. He used his power of the mighty **phoenix kin** to destroy the village , including **the dragon protectors.** "

"**Dragon protectors?"**

"Claw and I come from a village of people who have dragons as their partners to keep piece among our land. Claw and I are gifted with a special talent that allows us to summon dragons that fight with us against evil. But now…" Ryan looks back at his village. "This is what is left"

"Claw….did this this?"

"Now we are the last remaining dragon users alive"

"Dang, if it's any consolation…I lost my mother as well…I'm so sorry"

"Don't be. They're in a better place now"

Both of them take a minute in silence. Zenith then breaks it. "So…like…can I see this Dragon?"

Ryan looks at Zenith and chuckles. "Perhaps another time, now is the time for us to get back to the village.'

"Oh, right" Zenith brings out his gear and puts on his gear. And speeds off back to the village. Ryan takes another look at the destroyed village turns around to follow Zenith.

Within ten minutes they arrived back in town looking at all the fallen bots Blade Onyx and Rin-Rin where standing at the entrance.

Blade was the first to greet them; he comes up and pats Zenith on the back. "Right Then! Nicely done Zenith!"

"Yeah but Ryan was pretty cool too!" Zenith turns to Ryan and pats his back. "You'd make one heck of a pirate, Ryan"

"Thank you, and you are worthy opponent when it comes to speed" Ryan said

"Well, shall we head back to the ship?" Onyx was holding some bags and wearing a straw hat. "I got this bean bun recipe I want to try."

"Wow, I've never seen you so interested in cooking" said Rin-Rin

"What are you saying? I've always been cooking this long. Before Vanilla came I used to cook you different dishes that were cooked around the world"

"Oh….really?" Rin-Rin tilts her head as a question mark appears over her head.

"Don't you remember that Mazzurian stew?" Zenith asked

"Stew?" another question mark shows up over her head

"What about the Sagonian pasta?" Blade asked

"Pasta? Did it have meat in it? Oh man I could go for some meat! I'm so hungry!" Rin-Rin starts running in the direction of the ship. The boys just stand there with sweat drops going down their face.

"Why do we even try?" Onyx gets his things and follows Rin-Rin

"Wait up guys!" Blade picks up some different coats and follows.

"You coming Ry?" Zenith turns to Ryan who was looking at the village and back at him.

"Why not? I can catch up on my old friends" said Ryan

_**Regret **_

In the cafeteria, everyone was sitting and waiting o for what became of the two boys. Lori was still cuffed together sitting by herself at the far end of the table, looking at an empty cup. She was still thinking of that message she got from her late uncle. Jayden and Saphron walk over to her. Jayden was nervous at first talking to Lori; they both share the same last name, and actually had one thing in common; to avenge those who they lost. Jayden sits at the opposite edge of the cafeteria table Lori looks at Jayden and then looks away, Jayden takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Hello!" Saphron comes up to Lori with a smile on her face. "How are you?"

"WAH!" Jayden does an anime fall of his chair.

Lori turns at Saphron but remains silent; Saphron steps back and giggles nervously. "So…um….have you met Jayden?" Saphron picks Jayden up. "It's so cool to hear that he has a **cousin**! We haven't seen or heard anything from his family since…we found him." Lori remains silent Saphron was getting a little more nervous. She didn't know what to say to someone she's lost. Jayden walks up and sits beside her.

"I….I'm so sorry about your uncle." He said in a soft tone. "I know how you feel. I…I lost my parents right in front of me. Even though I joined a new family, the pain is still there. "

"A pain that won't go until the one who's responsible is destroyed." Lori talks quietly.

"Lori" Saphron comes up and rubs her back. "You don't have to be alone"

"Pardon for the intrusion" The three of them see Chrome walking up to them. He was holding a strange-looking key in his hand. "But I am here to set you free"

"Shouldn't you be careful in letting her go?" Onyx walks up to Chrome looking at Lori

"Did I treat you any differently?" Chrome walks up to Lori and unlatches her shackles. She feels around her wrist and slowly twisting them. She then looks at Chrome. "There, isn't that better?" Chrome hands her the key to unlock her ankles.

"Don't think this makes us friends" she looks down while breaking her shackles. "You may not have killed my uncle, but even someone like you wouldn't welcome someone who tried to kill you"

'I wouldn't be so sure" Chrome turns and looks at Onyx and then at Zenith. "So, tell me, you're free now. Where do you plan to go?"

"Why should you care?" she asked "I can take care of myself."

"You surly were doing a fine job in the battlefield when you tried to kill me again" Chrome laughs while calling one of the bot-bots over to his side.

Lori stands up and slams her hands on the table. "The..the swords were too heavy! If I was using my normal weapons you'd be dead!"

'Of course, of course" The bot-bot hovers away. "And what did you plan on doing after you killed me?"

"I…" Lori sits back down and lowering her head.

"Did you have some plan, or goal that you wanted to do, or a home you can go back to?" Lori then blushes while looking away so that no one can see her. "As I thought" The bot-bot comes back to Chrome, he then takes the bot-bot and points it at Lori. "Smile"

Lori looks up with a surprised face and the picture snaps, and a card comes out of the bot-bot.

"So how old are you, Lori?" Saphron asked sitting next to her

"I'm…I'm thirteen"

"Same age as Alice" Onyx said

"Do you go to school?" Jayden asked

"I…uhh…my uncle's teachers schooled me"

Chrome hands Lori a card with her picture on it. "This will grant you access to all the ships facilities."

"Huh?" Lori was confused looking at the card.

"The food schedules are located in the rooms. You're room will be close to where the Cramoisi are at.

"W..wait…what makes you think I'm staying?" Chrome turns around and walks way from Lori and the others." Hey! Get back here!"

_**New body**_

Moments later, Chrome gets a bottle of wine from his stash of drink. Like Richter has a stash of sweets Chrome had his own secret stash. He opens the bottle and poured some red wine in some glasses and gave it to the adults in the room, even to the Cramoisi.

"Today, is a great day my friends" Chrome started holding his cup. "We have conquered another Criminal Lord and saved this town from danger, to the Cramoisi and Dusk Raiders, may our companionship lead us to victory over our enemies."

"Hear! Hear!" everyone starts drinking their cups.

"Of course there's still the Dark summon circle in this town we have to deal with" Sonic finishes his drink and puts it down.

"Well then let's go and care of that now!" said Richter.

"It's not that easy." said Chip on Sonic's Shoulder. "We can only destroy it at night when it's at its peak of power"

"What! Why?" Richter asked throwing his glass against the wall.

"Richter, that was a collector's wine glass!" Chrome shouted up to Richter's face

"Oops"

"Because that's when the guardian of the seal is awaken. We will have to defeat the guardian in order for the seal to become venerable. "Chip explained

"Just like that Cerberus, remember?" Sonic asked Richter while walking up.

"Oh trust me I remembered every last BIT of that thing!" Richter sticks out his tongue in disgust (Recap: He was eaten)

"You mean when you where eaten?" Sonic reminds him

That caught everyone's attention, Chrome nearly choked on his wine laughing 'Are you serious?" he said laughing and coughing.

"I told you not to tell ANYONE!_" _Richter said

"Oops!" Sonic just stands their laughing.

"Ooo you're a dead man!" Richter growled putting his fist together.

"Yes, Yes I am. Thank you!" Sonic bows

Everyone was laughing hard. Then Richter was standing over then in a body of fire. "Next person who laughs will be smoldered in hot gravy! " He said deeply. Everyone had a sweat drop and closed their mouths.

When, Tawny and Zeke come in to the room everyone turns and looks at Zeke and what he became. He was now one of the Cramoisi. Richter comes up and looks at him with curious eyes. Zeke was a little nervous; Richter's normally not this close to anyone. He then touched his chest and feels no heart beat. "I do not feel any ticking…"

'You step away from my man you FAG, Homochidna, Fairy man!" Tawny pushes Richter down.

"Who are you calling "fag" you snappy, little, hotheaded, she witch, Harpy?" Richter shouted getting back up

"What did you say…punk?" Tawny growls at Richter as he growled back.

"Big…meaty…claws!" Richter shouts back

Ryan and Dwayne look from a distance as Tawny and Richter continued to argue and calling them long names. "Does this happen a lot?"

"More than you can count" Dwayne said dinking his wine.

"Glad to see things haven't changed" Ryan unzips his collar just slightly to drink his wine. Ryan always keeps his Scarf closed at all times, and only opens it when needed, but everyone can still hear and understand him clearly.

"You've little chatterbox hotheaded demon!" Richter insulted up to Tawny's face.

"Fagot, sugar craving little imp!" Tawny said up to his face.

"Numb…Numb….skull, hag!" Everyone was looking at the two insult one another, looking at the person who was insulting the other.

"Flea bitten fairy!"

"Blonde headed Demon!"

"Tight haired ninny!"

"Blonde loch-ness she devil!"

"Sugarholic orange mongrel!"

"Flat chested woman!"

Tawny then gasped "Oh you are so-ho-ho asking for it!"

"Asking? I'm begging! Who's going to give it to me?" Richter smiles devilishly

"Me! With one hand tied behind my back, and the other one running through your chest!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" the two of them growl as lighting came out from their eyes and jolting at one another

"Want some chocolate?" asked Chip

Richter sees the chocolate and could not say no. He takes the bar and eats some of it while still looking at Tawny.

Zeke comes up to the both of them trying to reason with them. "Wait! Richter! Tawny please! Stop!" They both look at Zeke who was nervous. "If…If you don't stop…I'll…I'll get mad."

"Wow….very intimidating…." Zenith said sarcastically

Richter looks at Zeke's pleading eyes. He then smiles and turns around. "I guess I can let it slide. Especially what she had to do for you, Zeke" he said biting the chocolate. "Thank you, Chip for the Chocolate. It helps me calm down.

Zeke tilts his head in confusion. "I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" Zeke walks up to the chocolate covered face echidna.

"You mean you don't Know?" Richter wipes the chocolate from his mouth while asking.

"Perhaps this will explain everything" Chrome walks over and makes a large shard of ice. He then puts it in front of Zeke making look like a life-sized mirror.

Zeke looks at himself in the mirror and was shocked to see what he was looking at; his eyes his skin, were different. He looks at his hands were now claws, and his new wings, and his pearly white fangs. He touches the mirror to make sure it was him. "I'm….. I'm….. I'm?"

'Dead? Sprouting wings? A conzigbar?" Richter still gets the name wrong

"Richter…." Chrome slaps his face and sighs.

"I'm a Cramoisi! Tawny! I'm a Cramoisi now like you! Isn't that great?"

Tawny's cheeks were red. "Duh! Of course it's great!"

"Welcome little brother!" Sonic comes up and shakes Zeke's hands. "Congrats, you now have a reason to fight" Sonic gives Zeke the same sword Chrome gave him earlier. (see last chapter)

Zeke takes the sword out of the sheath and swishes it around, away from the others. He then puts it back and wraps it around his waist. "Thank you so much! I won't let you down!"

Amy walks over with a cup of blood and gives it to Zeke. "Freshly squeezed" Zeke looks at it for a minute, and took a sip after tasting it he drinks the rest quick.

"That was so good. What was it?"

"Blood" Amy smiles while taking it back

"No really" Everyone just laughs at Zeke then Zeke later joins in. "Wonder what Ty will say after he sees me?" Richter and Sonic look at each other and look down. Zeke sees there expression while stepping back. "Where…..where's Ty? He's ok….right…?"

Richter looks up and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry" he said in the most sincere tone he's ever done so far. "Ty is…dead"

"No….." Zeke gets down on his knees with his head held down.

"But that's ok right, Richter? We can turn him into a vampire just like I did Zeke, right?" asked Tawny

"Sorry, won't work" Richter turns away from Tawny

"And what makes you think that?"

"It's not what I think, it's what I know, blondy"

"You know nothing of the powers of Radiant Darkness!" Tawny picks Richter up by his forehead.

"And you, my arrogant little princess, don't know about what Alice is capable of. Richter says back.

"What are you talking about? What about Alice?" Tawny puts Richter down.

"Perhaps, Tan-Tan, Alice should explain herself" Everyone looks to the right and sees Alice walk into the room pulling a stretcher. On the Stretcher was Ty lying down with his eyes closed, not moving a muscle. Everyone looks in horror at Ty's frozen body; Zeke was the one most horrified; His best and only friend was laying dead right in front of him. Alice lets go of the stretcher and looks at everyone.

"TY! No…. Ty….." Zeke walks up to Ty laying his head on his cold body. Lori looks from a distance looking at the cadaver.

"What did you mean "Explain" Alice?" Sonic walks up to her asking.

Alice smiles and walks around looking at everyone. "When a person dies, the brain and heart stop working, and without the brain and heart, the body is an empty shell. When the heart stops, does the brain stop functioning? Does it stop when the heart stops?

"What?" Sonic tilts his head in confusion.

"The answer is no! When the brain stops everything stops, but if the heart stops the brain is still working, barely, but still working. At that moment, a window of opportunity is right in front of you. If your heart stops, do you give the heart a jump start, or do you strike the problem from the core? The brain controls all, the movement conditions, and functions of the body. And by striking that very core, you can find the problem and fix it. When you fix that problem you can either fix it or make it so it doesn't happen again. Once you aim for that goal, you turn it in to something new. You turn it into a whole new thing.

"What are you talking about, Alice" Tawny scratches her head trying to grasp what the little girl was saying.

Zeke and the others hear grunting coming from somewhere. They look and that it was Ty trying to get up. Zeke steps back in bewilderment as he sees his dead friend rise up from the stretcher and turns his body to the edge. He then opens his eyes; the pupils were gone and they were glowing cobalt blue. He looks around and sees everyone with surprised looks.

"Uuuuuuhhhnnnn…. Why is everything blue? Where am I? What happened?" Ty looks around rubbing his head and hearing some strange beeping

"TY! OH thank goodness!" Zeke hugs his brother tightly, but feels that his body was still cold as ice.

"GAH! OK, OK, get off you're hurting me, and why are you so cold?"

"Why are _you_ so cold?" Zeke asked back

"How the he-" Ty looks to the side of the stretcher and sees a metallic tail laying on it not moving. He looks at Alice, and sees her tail was not stretched out.

"The blue vision is only temporary" Alice stands up and feels around Ty's head. "Looks like you're functioning well.

"Wait….if her tail is behind her then whose tail is…" Ty grabs and tugs the tail and feels a small pain in his rear. He rubs all the way down his own back and feels something cold and hard. Ty couldn't believe it; the tail was actually attached to him, a tail was growing from his rear. "W-What…" Before he knew it, Ty had a pair of blasters attached to his arms. Everyone steps back looking at Ty's arms. Ty looks at the blasters and was too lost to even utter a sound. "Wha…wha…." Ok maybe not.

Alice giggles while getting on the stretcher along with Ty "Ty-Ty's brain has been worked on and has transformed his body into something new"

"Alice, will you stop talking in riddles and just tell us what the heck you did?" asked Tawny while taping her foot.

"To put it so everyone can understand" started Richter. "Alice…. robotcized Ty."

"Roboticzed?" Zeke looks at Richter with a curious face.

Richter gets a pair of glasses and a pipe. (Smoking pipe) "You see my dear Rogues and Cramzily, When Alice kissed Ty, she…."

"Alice…..kissed me?" Ty looks at Alice who was smiling and blushing. He then drops his arms as they turn back to normal.

Richter blows into the pipe as little bubbles came out."As I was saying, When She kissed you, she unleashed these little tiny nannies in your body" Richter said in a high pitched voice. "There by going into your system and turning into a cybernetic human just like her. They go from the brain, then to the central nervous system, and eventually the heart itself. In a nutshell Ty, your entire body is now cybernetic, and your heart and brain are now computerized. This was a drastic thing to do, but it was the only way to save your life" Richter then tosses the glasses and pipe away.

"Alice…saved me?" Ty looks at Alice who jumps off the stretcher and on the floor. There was silence in the room. Alice was on her hands and knees looking down for a minute. Ty takes a deep breath and walks over to Zeke. Zeke takes a deep breath while looking at Ty.

"Ty"

"Zeke"

"I have something to say" They both were talking at the same time. "You first. No you! I said you! Fine! I'm in love! What?"

Ty looks at Zeke and saw his new features. "Zeke….you're a Cramoisi Vampire but how?"

"Ty, I…Love Tawny. I loved her since the day we met, and I wanted to be with her. I wanted to tell you before I became one but then I was killed before I had the chance." Ty looks a Zeke for a minute with serious eyes. Ty felt around his body he felt that it was colder. It was like he was touching a cold metal pole. "I hope this doesn't change anything and that we are still friends"

"Jeez Zeke" Ty shakes his head while smiling. "You really are clueless. Is that what's been holding you back? I know that I'm a big jerk sometimes"

"Sometimes?" Tawny and a few others ask out loud.

"Ok, Ok shut up! But you and me are like brothers. If you wanted to be a Cramoisi, I wouldn't mind. Sure you'd be one of these bloodsucking freaks, but you'd still be my brother, My dimwitted, softie, pacifist brother."

"Oh..Ty…" Zeke puts his hands on his chest with his eyes leaking a little bit. "Thank you so…"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah quit crying. You're also a baby." Ty turns over to Alice and walks over to her. Alice looks back at him not saying a word. He lets out a sigh and speaks. "You know, DonZor was right, you are a demon. A demon from hell. I've I've never seen anything like-Whoa!"

Alice looks away and closes his eyes. "Ty-Ty hates Alice…."

Ty sees a large hammer barely hitting his head and hitting the wall behind him. Richter had thrown the hammer; he was looking at Ty with an angry glare. He then grabs him by the shirt. "You'd better take back what you said this second in life!"

"Just let me finish! Jeez!" Ty Pushes Richer off him. "He's wrong about one thing though, everyone does care about you, and so do I. I meant Demon in a good way. I loved every minute of that battle…until I died…."

"Huh?" Alice opens her eyes in shock looking up at Ty. "Really?"

"You were awesome! All those different features and weapons, you're more than a mad scientist, you're a kick-ass robot…..a….very…hot robot"

"You liked Alice…all along?" Zeke asked

"I…didn't see that one coming…" Tawny said staring at Ty

"You ain't the only one…" Richter added doing the same.

"Surprised?" Ty turns to Zeke

"Not entirely, your actions have been telling me something was different about you"

"it's true. Ever since I met Alice I thought she was a freak, and I still do, but I like her being a freak, and I like her. Now I know she likes me too. All this time, I thought she hated me for being a jerk, but that's how she shows her love for me" Ty takes another look at his body. "Now she turned me into a freak. So, I guess this means we will both be freaks together."

"He's not making this sound any better" Tawny said under her breath

"Oh Ty-Ty…."Alice's eyes were sparkling.

Ty keels down on all fours like Alice. "Ty wants to be with Al-Al." Ty smiles while acting like Alice. He then crawls over and kisses her. Alice then closes her eyes and hugs his head, while he was still kissing her. After they broke they look at each other, smiling. "I love you Alice"

Alice's face was all red. "Alice loves Ty-Ty too!"

"My Little Alice has her first boyfriend!" Richter sobbed happily "I'm so proud!"

Chrome was patting him on the back. "There, There old man"

"Who are you calling "Old"? I'm the same age as you! 

"You're 10 minutes older than me which makes you officially old than me"

"Wow…he's actually using it against me now….."Richter walked up to Alice and gave her a hug.

"Alice is so happy, Daddy!" Alice kisses Richter on the forehead.

"Aww…. I'm happy too, Pumpkin"

"So does this mean you're my Father-in-law? Can I call you dad too?" asked Ty

"Don't push your luck, boy" Richter glairs at Ty. Ty steps back and laughs nervously looking at Richter. But Richter smiles and grabs Ty hugging him too. "Oh Heck! Come here you! But you could still just call me Richter."

"EWWW! You are still a homochinda!" Tawny looks away while sticking out her tongue"

"Why you little…!" The two of them give each other a death stare.

"WELL, this has been a great thin, hasn't it? Zeke was trying to change the subject. "What are we going to do next?"

"It's sundown, let's go ahead and-"Chrome was cut off

"CAPTAIN!" Everyone sees one of the villagers with Rin-Rin

"What is it?" Richter asked putting down Ty and Alice.

"You have to help us!" The villager said "Our village is being attacked!"

"WHAT?" without hesitation, Ryan runs out of the room leaving the ship.

"Who's attacking the village?" Both Sonic and Richter asked

"There's a white shrew in front of the town demanding to see the Cramoisi! He came with an army of hooded men and some blue plated robots! " The villager explained

"Klaus!" Sonic puts his fist together.

"How did he find us?" Amy asked

"Doesn't matter" Shadow gets up and starts walking out. "We're going pay him a visit"

"Alright, I want all raiders to get to the town ten minutes ago!" Chrome commanded "Young raiders stay behind!"

"Aye-Aye!" said the crew mates

"Dwayne, we need to get everyone out of here a quickly as possible. Can you go take care of the dark ring?" Richter asked

'Tch, you don't have to tell me twice" Dwayne gets up and leaves.

"Blade, go with him" Richter ordered as Blade gets up and nods.

"I'll go" Knuckles gets up blocking Blade. "I want to get a bite to eat."

"You sure Knuckles?" Sonic asked but Knuckles was already leaving.

"Just be sure to get our brothers and sisters to safety, and I'll meet up with you later"

"Alright, Rogues! Let's move!"

'Right!" the raiders run out of the ship.

Lori sees them run out and looks down at her hands. She thinks back to what her uncle was saying to her, For her to live to be a normal girl. If he'd known what she went through after his death, he would know that that was now impossible. "I'm sorry uncle….'

"You'll need this" Lori turns and looks at Onyx who hands her a iron gauntlet. She puts it on and triggers a little leaver in the glove and out came a blade. Lori looks at Onyx who smiles at her. "Don't worry about dying." He looks at the Zeke and Ty and back at her. "You've been given a choice. Lori then does a light giggle before leaving the ship.

"How come we can't leave?" Ty asked

"I can fight now!" Zeke gets out his sword and spins it.

"Sorry, but Ty-ty needs to get used to his new body" Alice instructed while grabbing him with her tail. "But don't worry once Ty-ty gets used to it, there is nothing he can't do!"

"And, I know you're changed too, Zeke. But if you get slain by one of those agents it's over" Tawny said "You should get used to your body too"

"Very well" Zeke sighs while putting away his blade.

"Awww lame!" Ty whines while crossing his arms.

_**Old Enemies**_

Many of the Cramoisi and Rogues ran into the town. They saw the town practically in shambles and the stone walls broken down. There were blue agents everywhere, patrolling the town looking for the Cramoisi. Klaus was in the center of the town standing in front of the elder with his back turned and two blue agents standing beside him.

"I know the Cramoisi are somewhere in this miserable town! Now where are they?" Klaus said in a shrill and cold tone clenching his fist and grinding his teeth.

"I have no answer for those without honor." The Elder said "You come into our village, wreak our buildings, and disturb our peace, and you expect me to speak? Most unbecoming."

"RROOOOAARRRR!" Klaus screams as he ran up and grabs the elder by his shirt. The townspeople gasp in horror.

"YOU WILL TELL ME!" Klaus bellows drawing his sword and pointed it at his neck. "Where can I find the Cramoisi? ANSWER ME!"

"Such dishonor. "he said with a raspy voice "Treating to kill an old man? What do you have to gain by these idle threats?"

"Leave him be!" Klaus turns around and sees Ryan standing in front of him. Klaus pushes the elder on the ground.

The elder was coughing and choking as he slowly gets back up. "Ry..an Run! We'll be ok!" said the Elder

"I can't do that, your honor. Not when you're suffering. I can't let another village fall. Leave the elder alone, and leave this village at once! " Ryan commanded as he drew his swords.

Klaus simply smiles and looked at him with a deadly gaze. "How cute. This pathetic town has a show boat." Klaus points his sword at Ryan. "Are you truly prepared to take me on?"

Ryan charges at Klaus with his blades on fire and unleashes a blast of fire at Klaus. The fire hits Klaus and the flames engulf him, but as the fire cleared Klaus was untouched. Klaus was dusting himself off like it was nothing as the fires slowly snuff out. "I have to say, that was the closest I've gotten to getting burned in a long time" Klaus smiles while drawing his other sword.

'Imposable!" Ryan steps back. "That was a dead on blow!"

Klaus chuckles lightly "Humorous how you should mention dead, because you about to be dead" Klaus' blades then glow bright purple. "Screech in darkness; Black shadow slash!"

A powerful dark wave blows right at Ryan; Ryan tries to avoid it but jumping in the air, but the blast was too big. It hits him in the air and he gets blown into a large building. "UGGHHH!" He then falls on the ground.

Klaus walks up to Ryan with his swords, as he was grunting trying to get back up with his clothes tattered and ripped up. "FOOL! I have mastered talents you could never master in a THOUSAND YEARS! You're talents are feeble, and weak!"

"I'm…stronger…than you think…." Ryan struggles to get up but couldn't.

Klaus lifts his sword and was about to finish him, but then his sword is instantly stop by another. It was Sonic holding his sword against Klaus, who then pushes him out of the way Sonic.

"YOU!" Klaus growls looking at Sonic.

Sonic smiles while spinning his sword."(Heh-heh) Long time no see Klausy!" Sonic turns back at Ryan who was being helped by the townspeople. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank yo,u my friend" Ryan slowly walks up to him. "It's just a scratch."

"Dude, you're bruised all over!"

"I don't care. I will protect my people…even if it means dying" Ryan points his sword at Klaus.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! I see Darcy has tainted you even deeper in this pointless Radiant Dark!" Klaus jumps back with his swords pointed at him

"Man, has anyone told you that you have a bad temper? You're way different compared to your brother. You make Shadow look like a tranquil meditating guru."

"I heard that, hedgehog" Shadow then came in with his Black Sword.

"Shadow! I would have expected better from you! You're just as hard headed as your sister!"

"So it WAS you who awakened her!" said Shadow "Where is she now!"

""I don't know, nor do I care. I thought she would listen to me, but I didn't know that Professor Gerald made such WORTHLESS experiments! "

"Don't you dare talk about the professor!"

Heh-heh-heh well now, I guess I don't have to kill everyone after all. I'll just destroy the town completely! Agents! Demolish this dump to rubble! Suddenly Klaus feels the ground shaking under him. "What's going on?"

"Shoot from the earth; Rising stalagmite!"

Ten large spiky rocks come shooting from the ground, throwing a few of Agents up to the sky. Then a gang of the Cramoisi come and kill every last one, darning them dry, or dropping them dead.

"WHAT! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! "Shouted Klaus

Then all of a sudden the ground shakes again. Before Klaus knew it, something came out of the ground and punches him right in the chin. "HIIIIIIIIGH GEE GEE!" Klaus was thrown on the ground; he then looks up and saw who punched him it was Richter, smiling. "Hello!"

"How dare you attack me, fool?" Klaus points his sword at Richter

"How dare you attack me fool?" Richter doing the same at Klaus with his hammer.

"Why you!" Klaus said while making a fighting pose.

"Why you!" Richter said doing the same thing

"STOP IT!"

"STOP IT!"

"I MEAN IT!"

"I MEAN IT!"

"YOU FOOL!"

"YOU FOOL!"

"GRRR!"

"GRRR!"

Richter was acting angry like Klaus. "Man! Blue boy is right! You have a worst temper than Chrome, Shadow and Dwayne put together!" Klaus growls in anger. "Whoo man! And nice job sending us those three loser marcoats, that really put us in our place" Klaus was getting even angrier.

"What is he doing?" Sonic asked

"Being Richter" Shadow answered

"And what's with the sneer? You some stepmother or something? Oh no ,no wait…that's just how you always look"

"You…impudent…little….." Klaus was mad beyond reason. He charges at Richter with both his swords. Richter just stares at him and jumps back. Klaus keeps swinging his sword at Richter, but Richter continues to jump back making faces at Klaus for every time he missed. Klaus was getting even more furious he swings his sword one more time but it was blocked by another blade. It was Chrome holding his sword blocking Klaus' attack.

"OOOO So close!" Teased Richter

"Can you battle one foe without being a child?" Chrome asked still blocking the attack.

"I would but standards won't let me"

Klaus jumps back and looks at the two Echidnas. "So, you're the two rebel criminal lords'"

"I'm Richter. This is Chrome. And you're the bastard you killed my little brother!" Richter punches his fist together.

"I do not kill anyone who isn't associated with the Crimson claw"

"He wasn't until one of your cronies killed him! Yes, he was brought back, but that doesn't change the fact that they killed him in cold blood!"

"Humph! Ludicrous"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"My men only kill those of the Crimson claw"

"THAT"S A LIE!" All four of them turn around and see Jayden walk up to him with an ax in his hands. Lori looks at the conversation from a distance. "O-One of your men killed my parents, right in front of me?"

"What?" Lori asked under her breath.

"What proof do you have that one of my subordinates would commit such a deed?" Klaus asked while walking closer.

"Proof? Proof? It's all over my face!" Jayden points at the diagonal scar on his face.

"You're wasting my time. I don't have time to look at your childish scrapes"

"Don't screw with me!" Jayden runs at Klaus with his ax in hand. Klaus just stands there holding his sword, suddenly Jayden was instantly stopped by another blade. Jayden looks up and sees another agent who was much larger than the others holding a large buster sword.

The man smiles at Jayden looking at him and grabs him by the neck. Jayden looks at the man's face. Jayden then growls as he looks directly at his eyes. He chuckles darkly as Jayden comes to realize who he was. "We meet again….my little street rat"

"**G-ggeneral…Keon**!" The man throws Jayden on the ground next to Sonic and the others. Jayden gets up and growls in furry trying to run at the man again but was blocked by Sonic and Shadow. "Let me go, NOW!"

"Jayden what is your problem dude?" Sonic asked

"HE DID IT!" Jayden screamed while shedding tears. "HE KILLED MY PARENTS!"

"What?" Both Klaus and Sonic said at the same time.

"So you do remember who I am" Keon laughs at Jayden who was still trying to get to him. "My, you've grown since the last time I saw you"

"Let...me...GO!" Jayden bellowed at the two who were holding him back.

"How are you still alive?" Jayden stops growling and turns to Richter who gives Keon a dark glare he then looks at Jayden. "It all makes sense. You're the boy of that couple this man killed. I should have known. Your dark skin, that brown hair and when you wear those glasses you look just like the man." He said to himself.

Jayden stops growling and looks at Richter. "How…how do you know what my parents look like?"

"Back for more, eh?" Keon walks up to Richter with his big sword. "I promise you, I won't fail like last time.

"I don't care who you are! You had no right to kill those boy's folks!"

"and you had no business with the boy. And he made a grand mistake joining the Cramoisi…." "Eee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee" Everyone could hear an eerie laugh coming from behind Klaus. He appears with that **large grin** across his face. "Just like that foolish rabbit who threw his body to protect them Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee"

"Wait….that laugh…..i know it from somewhere" Amy gets out her hammer and growls at him. "That laugh is burned in my brain!"

"Prandor…." Blaze gets out her lance and points it at the grinning man. "How can that be? Mother burned you to ashes!"

"I kill one little boy and suddenly all hell breaks loose. Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!"

"Foolish rabbit? little boy…..YOU! You killed Rocky! Richter growled

"What are they babbling about?" Klaus asked behind the two. "Did you two kill innocent lives?"

"A minor setback, Master" Prandor said. "You see, that little bunny…asked to be killed…before he could become one of those bloodsucking freaks. He was…happy to die"

"The two parents I killed were already invoked with the Cramoisi's toxen" Keon explained. "I told the boy he had to run, but before he could, he was scratched by the mother. The mother was already a full Cramoisi before I killed her and the father was just starting the changes."

"You damn liars!" Jayden shouted while still shedding tears.

"You killed them right in front of him, and _you _were the one who cut his face and sent him through that trap door!" Richter spins his hammer while aiming it at Keon.

"Prandor is also lying!" Amy shouted. "You tried to kill Cream, but ended up killing Rocky instead!"

"And laughed like a mad man!" Blaze added "Not to mention that other Marcoat killed Zeke! Face it! All you Cobalt shroud members are nothing but cold blooded killers!"

"I've heard enough!" Klaus draws his sword and points it at them. I won't let you talk that way about my subordinates!" he looks at Richter and Chrome. "And to those who side with them will also be destroyed!"

_**(((((Boss Fight: Klaus the Shrew))))**_

_**Note: The battle will be fought by two different characters in Blue dusk. In this one Klaus will be fought by Richter and Chrome in a nutshell: Same battle, different characters**_

_**Klaus: You won't stand in my way! I will kill the Cramoisi! **_

"He'll fall just like the rest, let's go, bro!" Richter makes ten hammers appear around him in a cloud of dust. Klaus charges at Richter as his blades were glowing a dark light. Richter jumps out of the way, while Chrome swings his sword blocking Klaus' attack. Klaus steps back and continues to swing his swords at Chrome. Chrome was matching him blow for blow. Richter then jumps down and swings his hammer down and Klaus but Klaus blocks the attack with his other sword. He was in a stalemate between both brothers.

"Give up, fools. I've been fighting longer than you've been alive!" Klaus growled

Richter just yawns while controlling his hammers to try and whack Klaus in the stomach. The hammers miss Klaus as they hit the ground with a loud boom. Richter looks down at his hammers and at Klaus. "Got to work on the aim. GAH!" Richter was blown away by a large dark pulse coming from Klaus' sword. Klaus then jumps in the air and swings his sword at Richter making him spill his rings. "When exactly did it get rings" Richter gets up and sees Klaus come at him; he gets up and summons his large hammer and blocks his attack. Klaus continues to attack him with his sword, but Richter blocked everyone last attack, just barely. Richter was struggling, without rings it was hard to keep him from getting hurt. Richter then uses his free hand to summon another hammer and throw it at Klaus, but Klaus doges it and lunges his blade at him. Chrome then comes and tried to strike Klaus from behind. Klaus parries his attack with his other sword. Richter sees his chance and hits Klaus with a hammer right in the gut. Klaus clenched his body in pain, and then Richter clasps his hands together and hits him on the head. Klaus falls to the ground, but then quickly gets up and punches Richter in the face, throwing him back. He then uses his blade to shrike Chrome. Chrome blocks, but when their swords meet a dark energy surges from Klaus' blade.

"Dark explosion; Black Bombardment!" His sword unleashes powerful dark explosion, blowing Chrome back right into a building.

"Chrome! You Alright?" shouted Richter

"Oh yeah! Just dandy! Thanks for asking!" Chrome said in a sarcastic tone while struggling to get up

"This is a waste of your time" Why do you want to save these foolish people? They did nothing for you!" Klaus walks up and picks up his blade.

"Because you heartless cur!" Richter runs up and swings his hammer downward at Klaus. Klaus creates a ball of dark energy and throws it at Richter, but Richter swings it back with his hammer back at Klaus who jumps out of the way and lets it hit the ground. "They are our friends! They did nothing to make me hate then, and as far as I'm concerned they are just people who want to spend eternity with the one person that they love."

"Which is something you don't seem to get!" Chrome shoots out a blast of ice at Klaus but Klaus jumps out of the way.

"Such gibberish! Love is nothing but a distraction keeping you from becoming all powerful!" Klaus runs up to Richter with his swords trying to take him down, but Richter pushes him back. "As Rogues you should understand that. You should want to be the kings! Join me, and I can give anything you want"

"Heh! Like we would join you after what you've done!" Chrome runs up and swings his sword again, but Klaus parries. "Your subordinates killed my little brother, Jayden's parents and an innocent young man, all out of joy!"

Richter runs up and swings his hammer at Klaus who just barley blocks it. "Besides, I wouldn't trade these guys for all the sweets in the world, because I can just get them myself!

"Anyone who thinks that is a cowardly fool!" Klaus pushes both echidnas back.

"I'll show you a coward!" shouted Richter as he dove in the ground.

"That's it! Run like the scared little worm you are!" Klaus shouted. Then all of a sudden the ground started to shake. Klaus looks around trying to find Richter.

"Unleash the fangs of the mighty Dragon!" Richter shouted from the ground "Then all of a sudden 50 stalagmites come rising from the ground. "Earth dragon's teeth!" Richter comes out of the ground glowing orange while striking Klaus with all 50 stalagmites.

"GGGAGAAHHHHHHH!" Shouted Klaus

Chrome then came and attacked Klaus with is ice blade cutting him in multiple spots. "Richter! Finnish him!"

Richter jumps in the air as his hammer glows bright orange. "Crush blow!" Richter swings his hammer downward at Klaus. "Megaton slam!" He hits Klaus in the back slamming him in the ground in a large crater.

Klaus tries to get up but was too tired to. "Damnit. May you burn in hell…"

(((Boss fight; Klaus the Shrew; Boss defeated))))) __

_**Richter; Thought you had a chance against a REAL fighter? **_

_**Chrome: That wasn't even half my strength!**_

The two of them walk over to Klaus who was in the crater. He was slowly getting up with his body bleeding like crazy. His right eye was closed to keep the blood from coming in it.

Pant* *Pant* *Pant* Well *Pant* Damn you! Damn you all!*pant* *Pant* *Pant*

"Wow…you really need a chill pill bro" Richter turns his hammer back into a sash around his waist. "By the way, something strikes me….why do you want the Camzips destroyed?"

"None of your business!" Klaus shouted "Someone like you, shouldn't care about the dammed"

"You seem quite determined on killing them" Chrome stated "Also...how is it that you were able to live for three millennia?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were like a cramizonei yourself. What happened? Madame Darcy said that she doesn't take people with short tempers?"

"I could kill you both right now!"

"Oh yeah? Dude, you are cut up like a leaky onion, the best thing to do is surrender, and maybe we can all sit down for some dumplings. You don't seem like a bad guy, just an ill-tempered dead beat."

"You really have a one track mind, don't you?" Chrome turns his head away from Klaus. Klaus brings out a gold ring.

"Well pardon me for trying to be hospitable to the enemy!" Richter said

Klaus lifts the ring into the air and it forms into a larger ring. Both Keon and Prandor jump down in front of Klaus. Both brothers turn and see the three in front of them and Klaus about to escape.

"What?" Both of them turn and look at the three.

"I will leave everything to you two. I do not want any deaths other than the Cramoisi and those who _actually_ oppose you!"

"As you wish, master. Eee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Prandor giggled

"We will not fail you" Keon stated wielding his big weapon. Klaus steps through the ring disappearing out of sight.

"SHOOT!" Sonic nearly cursed seeing Klaus escape.

"Humph! And he called you two cowards!" said Shadow crossing his arms walking up.

"So…That was Klaus." said Richter. "No wonder he needs help! He was such a wuss! He can really hit though I'll give that." Richter was rubbing his face.

"His sword techniques are top notch as well. It's like he has been doing this longer than any of us have been alive." said Chrome

"My word…you people really are stubborn" Prandor said while giggling. "Perhaps now it's time for us to get serious…hee hee hee hee hee hee…"

"Wish I had a buck for every time I heard that.." Richter rolls his eyes. Jayden runs up with his ax looking at Keon dead in the eyes.

"You still want to fight me, little boy?" Keon giggled

Everyone gasped as Prandor's body shakes up and his clothes slowly rip up along with Keon's. Four more arms rip out of Prandor's robe as it rips off him completely and reveals to be a blue humanoid with pointy ears and white hair and his eyes turn from blue to red and grow sharp teeth. Six sharp blades appear in his hands in a blue flame. "EEEEEYAAAHHHH!" he lets out a terrible screech.

Keon's face grows bigger with sharper teeth and gets multiple eyes and his body grows bigger as his body transforms into a large insect (centipede) that grows forty feet long five feet wide. and lands all over the village. he looks directly at Jayden with his multiple eyes and charges at him full speed pinning him against the wall. Jayden stares at Keon with his misconfigured face, multiple eyes and terrorizing grin. Jayden was now scared beyond reason looking at the multiple arms surrounding him with blades that bleed a blue liquid. **"Wonderful…."** He said in a hissing and sighing like voice. **"Your face, it's the very same face that I would see on those Cramoisi I killed long ago. The horror in their eyes is burned in my brain. Their screams of pain play over and over in my head. I loved every minute of it. And now I get to see it all over again! Do you still think you can kill me? Go on…let see some that tenacity you mustered up. ** Richter has seen enough. He looks at Jayden trembling in fear shedding tears while weeping. Keon then lifts his arms and aims for Jayden's heart. **"Let your screams and cries be heard as you burn in the fiery depths of GAAHHHH!" **

One of Keon's eyes was gashed out by a blade. Jayden sees Lori stabbing his one his eyes and then stab some of the others she and finally cuts off one of Keon's arms. He steps back screaming in pain freeing Jayden. "Come on, Jayden…get up!" Lori encouraged

"He…he…almost…killed me…." Jayden was weeping while covering his face.

"**You little bitch!"** Keon shouted swinging his arms.

"Rock collide hammer!" Richter comes from behind and swings a large orange hammer on Keon's back. He jumps down next to Lori and Jayden. Keon looks at Richter in rage. "I beat you before I could do it again." Richter looks away for a second. "Really? So Cliché!"

"Lori" Chrome walks up to the two while Richter was dealing with Keon. Lori looks at Chrome as he looked at her. "Now do you understand? Jayden did the same thing you tried to do to me. Just imagine what would have happened if I were anything like Keon. Do you think your uncle would have wanted you to go down like that, fighting when not knowing if you would live or die?"

"I..I understand, but..I still want to fight so I can find my uncle's murderer and avenge him. I want to become stronger, and that includes me fighting whenever I get the chance."

Chrome looks beneath his feet and sees one of the blue agent's swords. He picks it up and gives it to Lori. "Revenge won't make you a better fighter. If you really want to fight, then do what you did when Jayden was in danger; fight to protect people, not to kill others. Only then will you get stronger. "

Lori takes the blade and swings it around. "Alright, Jayden will you fight with me?"

Jayden wipes his tears away and nods. "Chrome's right. I want to be stronger too."

"Lori, if Jayden gets stabbed by one of the blades, he'll die. You must protect him."

Lori nods and smiles "I understand"

The three of them see Richter get blown back by someone. "We got a problem….him…"Prandor walks up to Richter grinning while licking one of his swords. "Why do all the villains have to lick their blades?" The three of them look at Richter. "I mean really does it taste like candy or something?"

"It's to intimidate, the opponent" Chrome answered.

"YAHHHHH!" Prandor jumps at Jayden swinging his ax.; Jayden blocks the attack with his blades and pushes him back.

"We don't have time to negotiate! Let's take care of this clown!"

_**(((Mega Marcoat Boss fight; Prandor)))))**_

**Prandor; hearing your screams of agony is going to sound like a harmonious symphony! **

**Prandor creates a large assortment of mirrors around him and jumps into one. **

Richter, Chrome, Lori circle around Jayden to protect him. They look around the multiple rows of mirrors and sees Prandor appear in all of them and fire a purple ball of energy at them. Since there were so many images of Prandor, there were just as many balls of energy coming at them. Richter puts up a row of Rocks to block the attacks. They look at all the images of Prandor circle around them as he speaks to them as if it were an echo.

"Now how can you fight me if you can't even find me? Find me? Find me?" his voice echoes and repeats over and over. (note: Prandor has a very high voice)

"AHHH! Make it stop!" Richter screamed while covering his ears. "It's like…it's like screeching baby hungry birds in a nest net to a microphone in a marble room!"

Both Lori and Jayden did a light chuckle. "Richter calm down. Close your eyes and try to find the real one. Concentrate and locate the real…."

"High gee gee!" Richter summons a multiple amount of hammers and throws them at the mirrors breaking them all up.

Chrome slaps his head. "Did I say break all mirrors?"

"No…" Richter said like a child who was in trouble.

"Hey guys" Jayden points at Prandor who was floating around. "I think we found him"

"You little punks!" Prandor jumps down and starts swinging his swords at Richter. Richter wasn't paying attention and gets cut up in multiple places and pushed down. He was about to deliver the final blow at his chest, but his attack was blocked by Lori, as she pushes Prandor back and stabs him in the side of his body. "WAHHHH! HAAAAAA!" Prandor steps back leaking blue blood.

"You also tend to fight better when you protect people." Chrome said standing next to Lori.

"I see" Lori looks at the blade and sees the blue blood drop from it.

"So sorry to interrupt by NEEAYYY!" Prandor jumps at them swinging his swords at Chrome. Chrome and Lori just barely block the attacks. Jayden appears behind Prandor and swings him in the back with his Ax, but Prandor quickly turns around and swings his swords at Jayden over and over. Suddenly a large stalagmite comes up from the ground stops Prandor in his tracks. Richter jumps out of the ground and punches Prandor in the face over and over, kicks him in the gut and tries to finish it with an uppercut but Prandor disappears. Richter looks around and sees more mirrors appear around them, but this time, not only images of Prandor show up, but Richter sees many other Prandor copies everywhere crowding around them.

"OH COME ON! This is just overkill!" Richter whined

Chrome looks around and closes his eyes. He then jumps in the air and glows white while disappearing. He was then dashing around everywhere holding his blade and slaying all the Prandor copies flying around trying to attack the others. "White…." Richter was swinging his hammer at the mirrors but more appear to replace the broken ones. 'Shadow…' Chrome was swinging his sword and disappearing at the same time in front of every different copy. He then appears in front of them all and unleashing a powerful slash that knocks them all out creating a large cloud of smoke."DANCE!"

When the smoke cleared all that was left was Prandor panting while still holding his blades. "Am I losing my edge? Why are my spells and illusions not working?"

"Aside from the magic show you're giving us" Richter comes up in front of Prandor. "This has been boring. Give up now and you won't have to worry about humiliating yourself"

"Fool! I am stronger than all the marcoats you've faced! I have powers as old as time! I...Keeee!" Richter sees Prandor's head fall off on the ground. Jayden was behind Prandor holding his ax. He had decapitated Prandor. 'You…you damned boy! L-look what you've done!" The head was still talking.

"Sorry….but he was really being annoying" Jayden said smiling "Whoa!" Jayden sees the blade about to hit him.

Prandor's body was still active trying to kill Jayden. The body stops for a minute to grab Prandor's head and puts it back on. He then continues to come at Jayden attacking him repeatedly at Jayden. Jayden was getting attacked by the blades and getting small cuts everywhere.

"Jayden!" Shouted the three as it looked like this was the end.

Jayden opens his eyes and they were glowing brighter than ever. His body then starts glowing orange as he lifts his arms blocking all six of prandor's blades. "What?" Prandor was trying to move his blades, but it's as if they were stuck between a rock and a hard place. Jayden then swings his ax breaking Prandor's hold on Jayden's arm. "HOW?"

Jayden glares at Prandor as his arms were glowing like an orange flame. "This is for Omega!" Jayden punches Prandor in the mouth and again in the chest. "That was for Rocky!" Jayden uses his ax to cut of two of Prandor's arms. "That was for Ronald Callahan, my father! " Jayden then dodges some more attacks from Prandor and cuts off two more arms. "That was for "Josephina Callahan; my mother!" Jayden's body glows even brighter as he turns around looking at Prandor. Many rocks come rising from the ground also glowing orange and fusing with Jayden's ax. "And this is for Uncle Dannith, and my cousin Lori!" Jayden's Ax was even larger than before covered in glowing rocks with a sharp edge. He then swings his ax right at Prandor. The ax cuts through Prandor.

His body glows bright orange as he was screaming. "This can't be happening!" Prandor screams as his body then burst into a cloud of pink smoke.

_**(((((Marcoat Boss; Defeated)))))**_

_**Jayden: I'm not going to lose another Callahan! **_

_**Richter: nice job kid!**_

The rocks on Jayden's Ax disappear as he sighs. His jema then reforms into a necklace. He looks up to the sky with his eyes filled with tears and a smile on his face. "I…I did it….I beat him"

Lori comes up and hugs Jayden. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

Jayden starts moaning. "Lori…the sword…" Jayden points at the Marcoat's sword.

"OH!" She throws it e few feet away from Jayden. "Sorry.." she then hugs him again. "Thank you so much….cuz"

"You're welcome…cuz" Jayden embraces her.

"Jayden!" Saphron comes up and hugs him too. "You were so brave! You were awesome!"

Richter and Chrome were looking at the three exclaim in excitement. Sonic and Shadow run up to see the two "Never thought I'd see a human dominate someone so strong" Richter picks his ear. (I'm sure he has one)

"It doesn't take muscle to determine power, Richter. It's spirit" Chrome said seething his blade.

"Yeah, Yeah I know. That's some powerful kid you have there, blue boy"

"Yeah…" Sonic looks at Jayden who was laughing with the others. "Glad to see he's earning his stripes."

"Did you see how** he was using earth**? It was incredible!" Richter jumps up in excitement. "You should let me train him"

"Like you need more people under that grease flap of a wing of yours" Chorme crosses his arms looking at Richter while laughing.

"Hee hee hee…." Richter laughs sarcastically. "Whatever…..so what happened to centizilla? (keon)

"A pile of dust, just like Prandor" Sonic gives Richter a thumbs up. They all suddenly hear a loud bell ringing around them. "That bell. Is that…"

"Yeah…" Richter said lifting his head and nodding. "It's the same one we heard back in Alpotos, which means…." Everyone looks around them and saw a number of the townspeople screaming as they saw little black nightmares coming out of their bodies and disappearing. Richter sees one of the monsters crawl up to him lifting its claw and disappearing in cloud of black smoke. "Looks like Dwayne and Knuckles have broken the next circle. Great so now what do we do?"

Shadow walks around crossing his arms. "We need to find Klaus and put an end to him once and for all."

"If we can find another Criminal lord they might give us an answer" said Chrome

"Question is, which one to hunt down? And which ones are closer to Klaus?" asked Richter

There was a long silence as the four of them were standing around in thought. Sonic then shatters the silence "Wait! If Klaus released Fear, maybe she can tell us where he is."

"What makes you think she will just tell us what he's up to? For all we know, she's trying to kill me!" Shadow reminded

"Yeah, but when she took you down back in Spagonia, why didn't she finish you off?" the blue hedgehog asked

"Sonic's Right, Nazo and Fear also saw Richter in Soleanna, and didn't attack him even when they had the chance. So I say we look for her and you two try to clear things up. She obviously wants to kill you for something Klaus probably said to her that wasn't true. "Chrome Deduced.

"But where are we going to find her? It's not like she going to appear right on our doorstep!" Richter Stated.

"I thought she back in Alpotos." Sonic Chuckled.

"We just have to let them find us." Chrome picks up an urn and sets it back in place. "Now, about find the next Criminal Lord…." Chrome started.

"SONIC!" shouted Amy from a distance. She was holding a Blue agent all tied up. All the others were with her.

"Hey you brought me dinner!" Sonic comes up and kisses Amy.

"Well, actually I think this guy may know something about any more Criminal lord activity." Amy throws the agent down on the ground.

"You're not getting anything from me!" the agent looks up at everyone.

"We will see about that my little blue prick!" Richter comes up and flicks him on his long shrew nose.

"Captain!" shouted Mercury walking up to them. "We just checked the townspeople. The elder is just fine, A little traumatized but no serious injuries. Also, the town wanted to thank you for you and everyone's efforts. The Elder has a very special gift of you Richter."

"Oooooo We can go see her after we deal with this guy. Send message to the Chaotix and tell them to meet us in the interrogation room."

"Aye-Aye!" said Mercury

_**Destined for greatness**_

When all the raiders were walking back to the ship, Lori sees Onyx back at the ship with Rin-Rin and Tawny. Blade brings the blue agent into the ship, into the interrogation room.

"Glad to see you're all ok!" Rin-Rin said happily.

"Yup! But there's no time to wait." Richter said "As soon as Dwayne and Knuckles come back, we got to head on out"

Lori walks up to Onyx and hands him back the gantlet. "Here, thank you for letting me borrow it"

Onyx puts his hand on the gantlet and softly pushes it back. "Keep it. You're going to need it if you are going to fight with us"

"W-What….but..i can't stay here…" Lori steps back confused.

Everyone looks back at her with a confused look. "Y-you're not staying with us?" Jayden had a worried loo on his face.

"Well…I…I...tried to kill...Chrome…and…and….i was so mean to everyone….."

"Quit your belly aching" Richter walks up smiling. "Look, Onyx and Zenith once behaved like you did, and he still lets them sleep where he does. Where do you plan to go anyway?"

"Well….ummm…."

"Lori" Mercury also walks up to Lori. "Come with us. Jayden, your only family, family is here. You're uncle said to find someone to look after you. Look what has happened, there are people here who are willing to look after you, even when you were misled."

"You're a good fighter Lori." Chrome was the last to come up. "But you can be a greater fighter. I'll make sure of it, I promise, we'll find your uncle's murderer and bring him down. But until that day I promise to look after you.

"_We_ promise to look after you" Mercury said holding Chrome's hand.

"Face it girlie. You're part of the family now like it or not. Now come over here and give them a big hug!"

Lori stares at the two; tears then form in her eyes as she kneels down, dropping the gauntlet and starts weeping. Her weeping then turns into crying. She lifts her head crying out loud and tears flowing down her face. Chrome walks up and hugs her as she was sobbing loudly. Lori embraces Chrome, crying over his chest. Jayden starts weeping while smiling at the two and being hugged my Saphron. "Let it all out" Chrome sighed while smiling and hugging the crying young assassin.

"Awww….." Rin-Rin touches her chest and sighs.

"Looks like Chrome, found himself another learner" Richter turns around while smiling.

Tawny looks at the two smiling, while turning around while scoffing. "Callahans. A whole family of crybabies."

After about five minutes of crying, Lori breaks from Chrome's hug and looks at him while wiping her tears. "Feel better?" Chrome asked in a sincere and caring tone.

"*sniff* yeah…" Lori gets up. "I..I never really cried….after losing my uncle….all I could think about was killing whoever was responsible. Now I know what I want to do, I want to avenge my uncle, but…I want to try and live so I can become strong."

Chrome smiles at her while giving a thumbs up. "That's a good answer"

"And we'll be there to help you" Jayden said hugging her. "First, we can start by turning you into a Cramoisi!"

"What? Wha wait! I don't want to be one. I want Chrome to teach me!" Lori takes a step back in shock.

"Oh come on! You can live if you become one!"

"Or you can be a robian like Ty" Saphron said

"And get kissed by that little girl? No way!" Lori takes another step back

"You know, she can just inject the nanites in you" Richter added

"I said no! I want Chrome to teach me to fight!"

"Aww..that's no fun!" Jayden said

"What? I can be a very good teacher!" Chrome said to the others.

"Yeah a good boring one" Richter said while others laughed. "I'll teach her. You'll just bore her to sleep"

"And you'll turn her into a sugar craving nutjob!"

"Says the wine drinking Jedi!"

Everyone continued to laugh even Lori.

_**Truth be told….or you'll be in trouble **_

Moments later, the crew members and Rogues where waiting outside a room with a see through glass. The Chaotix where trying to interrogate the capture blue agent. They spent the last 40 minutes trying to get the info they wanted. Vector Espio and Charmy came out of the room looking down.

"Anything?" asked Richter

Vector comes out shaking his head and sighing. "He's not cracking. He's almost imposable to figure out. It's like he's robot!"

Charmy comes up to Richter spinning his head and sticking out his tongue. "He keeps babbling stuff about some kingdom coming back or something and what we're doing is a lost cause."

"Let me talk to this idiot!" said Richter slamming his fist together.

Chrome then puts his hand on Richter's shoulder. "Richter, don't you remember what happened last time?"

"I'll clean up my mess this time." Richter looks away while pushing his fingers against each other.

"Mess what mess?" Sonic looks at Richter who was smiling

"It was nothing! Just some red goo everywhere and some chunks of red too." Richter laughs nervously looking at everyone.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Amy asked putting her hands on her head.

"He had a fight, over jelly doughnuts" said Onyx "We tried to bribe the convict with them. He wanted to eat the doughnuts, and so did Richter. (Inhales Sharply) It' wasn't pretty"

"Those where some goooooooood Doughnuts! Empire City éclairs Oooooooo So GOOOOOOOOD!" Richter mouth was drooling.

While everyone was talking to each other, Alice and Ty seek in the room. They close the door behind them and see the convict sitting in a chair next to the table. Alice walks up to the table with little puppy dog eyes.

"Hi!" she started with a cute voice "Can you please tell Alice what that mean old Dante' and Klaus are up pretty please?" Alice's eyes were blinking little butterflies were flying around as she was acting as cute could be.

"NO" The agent said not looking at Alice.

"Pretty, pretty please?" a yellow background with rainbows and unicorns show up.

"NOPE"

"Alice will be your best friend, and give you Ice Cream!" Alice was holding an ice cream cone.

"Tch…. Whatever! There is nothing you can do or say that will make me talk!"

"Alice, I don't think he's going say anything." Ty said laying on the wall eating an ice cream of his own

The background behind Alice just shatters completely ."AWWWWWW! COME OOOONNNN! Daddy just wants to help people. Don't you want to help people too?" Alice comes up to the man's face with pleading eyes.

"I look out for me and me alone! Now get got of my face you Brat!" The agent pushes Alice to the ground.

"OWWW!" Alice rubs her back looking at the agent with a sad face.

"Now leave me alone you tailed freak!" the agent said looking away crossing his arms

Alice's eyes from little tear drops "eeeeeehhhhh….." Alice stared to whine, and she started to cry. "WHAAAAAAAAA! *gasp* WHAAAAAAAAAA!" Alice cried while kicking her feet

"Aww! Little freak go boom?" Said the agent with his arms cross

"You're just a big meanie!" Alice shouted while covering her eyes crying them out.

"*Sigh* For Pete sake!" said Ty patting her on the shoulder. "You Jackass! What's your deal making her cry? It's Ok…don't cry…?" Ty rolls his eyes rubbing Alice's back

"*Sniff*Hic* Hic* *Sniff* you made Alice cry, you meanie! You have no idea what Alice does to people who make her cry!" she said in an angry and seething tone. Alice gets up while growling and her eyes glowing blood red. The agent turns around and looks at her like it was nothing. Ty was just staring at Alice standing up. "Ty-Ty, close the curtains." Alice said grinning demonically and her eyes turning yellow.

"OOOOOO you done did it now!" said Ty closing the curtains

"Come on! 5 five minutes is all I'm asking!" begged Richter on his knees

"For the last time Richter, no. No means no!" Chrome stands over Richter with his arms on his hips "We have plenty of other methods we can try."

"Well good luck with that! You heard Vec!" Richter jumps up on Vector's shoulder. "Mind if I call you Vec?"

"Sure! No problem!" Vector said smiling

Richter gets off his shoulder and walks around "No matter what we try we just can't get this guy to talk, and Vec is like the best interrogator I know!"

"Why thank you!" Vector was rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not like he's just going to come clean that easily!"

"BANG!" All the others turn to the door and see the Blue agent on the ground trying to get away.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed looking back at the shadowy figure with long hair and long wiggly lines coming from it. "Come back here! Alice isn't done with you yet!" Alice's tail comes and coils around the frightened agent.

*gasp* Noo! *gasp* Nooooooooo!" He scrammed as his fingernails scraped on the floor, being pulled back in the room. "WHAAAAAAA!" *BANG* *CRASH* *GASP* GET AWAY! *GASP* GET AWAY!"

"Why?" The man sees a dark figure with glowing yellow eyes. "We're having so much fun together!" The figure them spreads out eight different arms that grab the agent and pull him in closer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They then see him again in on the window moving the blinds with a horrified look on his face and being pulled back so no one can see him. All they hear is more screams of terror. Everyone was just starring at the window when they heard the poor agent screaming like mad. Their mouths were wide open as they heard the mad cackle that was coming from Alice. She was giving commands to the man to hold still while hearing the sounds of whipping and cracking. "Stop it please! NOOOOO! AHHHHH!"

They saw a small splatter on the blinds. They then hear the sound of drilling and bashing and more horrid screams of pain. "WWWWWAAAAHHHHHHHH! *THUD* was the last sound they heard.

Alice came out crawling and humming out of the room like normal. Ty was walking out behind her while babbling like Bugs Bunny after seeing a skeleton in a closet. She then beckons Richter to come to her; Richter walks up and lowers his head. She then whispers in his ear. She then stops to look at the others and giggles while continuing to whisper in Richter's ear.

"Uh Huh." Richter hummed in understanding. "Ooooooohhhh! Yeah. Yeah. Ok. Good Girl." Richter said as he patted Alice on the head. "Now you go play nice Ok. Daddy will take care of this mess."

"Ok! Come on Ty-Ty! Let's see if Saph-Saph, lo-lo and Jay-Jay wants to play too!" Alice said as she crawls in to the next room.

Zeke walks up to Ty who was still staring into space "Ty, what happened? What did she do?" he asked the spiky red head boy

"So much…..I..I…I think I need to sit down…Uuuuuhhhh Zeke?" He answered back to the green haired boy "Since you're a Cramoisi, I think that guy should be your first victim.

"*Gasp* Did Alice…." Asked Amy putting her hand over her mouth

"No, she didn't kill him, but with how he is now, I think if you drain him you might be doing him a favor."

"How bad is it?" Espio asked

"Let's just say that time Mr. Richter fought for those jelly doughnuts, doesn't seem so bad anymore. Now I got to go sit down for a minute. There are some things that I saw that I should never see." Ty said as he walked away. "Man! What a woman! My pants got tight all of a sudden."

Richter walks back to the door and looks inside. "NNAHH!" he exclaimed as he quickly closes it and looks back at everyone with his wide horrified eyes. "I've got to stop giving that girl sugar! Maybe just a little."

"Why what's in there?" Sonic asked while trying to look in the room

"You don't want to know. Zeke might I suggest you close your eyes as you go in there. It ain't pretty."

Sonic wiggles his way to look in the room. "Cool!" he said as he stared in the room "Zeke come here close your eyes though." Zeke did as his hedgehog brother told him and walks in the room

(Just a reminder; Zeke, Lori,Ty, Alice, Saphron, Jayden, and Tawny are the only human people onboard the ship)

_**If at first you don't succeed….**___

Richter returned to the city to the elder, there he saw Knuckles Dwayne, Chip, and Ryan. He also saw someone else; a yellow hedgehog with a blue tank top and white pants. Chip was eating a plate of Dragon tail Dumplings; Ryan was having a cup of tea, and Knuckles and Dwayne where having the black blood from the monsters.

"Ah Captain Richter! Welcome!" The elder greeted "Please have a set. Where is the rest of your crew?"

"They're helping around the town and getting ready to take off. How are you feeling?" Richter looks at the hedgehog who was staring at him. "Hello!" Who are you?"

The hedgehog looks at Knuckles who gives her a nod. She then looks back at Richter. "My name is Suni." She said in a serious tone. "You're a criminal lord, right?"

"Well" Richter instantly shows up behind the hedgehog. "That depends on what you call, "Criminal" Richter then zooms back in front of her. "If you think it's criminal to…save the cities from monsters, creeps, rapist, and masterminds…than yes….I am a criminal"

"What?" Suni tilts her head at the echidna.

The elder clears his throat "You and your friends done so much for us! On behalf of the entire village we thank you all"

"Glad we can...huh?" Richter stops for a minute to look at Ryan looking down. "Help? _He must still be bummed about what happened when he fought Klaus"_ Ryan was one of the best fighters he knew. Seeing him lose was a real shocker. Richter and Ryan are great friends so he knew if there was something wrong. He then tried to something to help him. He walks up between Ryan and the elder "So….. Anyway we will be departing soon to the next possible location of another Criminal Lord or maybe the Cobalt Shroud." Richter tilts his head in front of Rayn; Ryan wasn't paying too close attention. "When we leave, the town should be safe from anymore harm." Richter speaks in a tone trying to get the red lion's attention. "But we still have the other Criminal lords to take down, and the other Gaia Gates to seal up as well." Richter nudges Ryan's shoulder. "You know…gaia gates…all over the world…..criminal lords to fight…..blue agents to kill….huh…huh…"

"Hey Richie" Richter's strategy was interrupted by Chip who flies up to him. "Why are you talking to Ryan that way? Why are you up at his face lie that?"

Richter lifts his head with a cracked grin "No reason!" He said under his teeth " Just a chat between us guys and not little spirits. And it's RICHTER!"

Ryan then stands up looking at Richter "Richter," Richter looks up to Ryan. "Will it be Ok if I joined you?"

Richter grins at him when he asked him that. Not only because one of his friends wanted to join him, but because his act of persuasion worked. "Sure! We got plenty of room for you, old friend." Richter pats him on the shoulder

"Splendid! Sometime away from your home may do you some good, Ryan." The elder said while drinking his tea.

"I can go?" Ryan said with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, I highly recommend it"

"T-thank you your honor." Ryan bows in front along with Richter.

"Just what is wrong with this guy" Suni said to herself. "Is he really the dangerous criminal lord?"

"So, Richter Where to next?" asked Knuckles finishing his blood

"I'll explain once we get back on the ship. Elder it's been fun, but it's time for me to get going." Richter waved.

"Wait, take these with you." The elder shows Richter five large boxes of Chum-Nan's famous Dragon Tail Dumplings.

Richter's mouth starts to drool as he took the boxes with him on his way out. "Thank you so much! Well Good bye and good luck."Richter said as he walked out with the others.

"May the great Gaia Phoenix look after you on your journey. And Ryan?"

Ryan turns around looking back at the elder "Yes?"

"Don't give up. Your heart is your strongest weapon, much stronger than any blade."

Ryan looks down while holding his chest. He looks back at the elder who had a smile on his face. Ryan then bows in front of him once more. "I will Elder Thank you. Farewell" he turns around and walks out of the house.

_**Final goodbye….at least for this one….**_

Richter and the others were walking back to the ship. Suni was slowly following behind. Richter looks behind and sees Suni following him while keeping a close eye on him. Richter tilts his head in curiosity. "Muhhhh…is there something you want from me?"

"This girl says that she's a bounty hunter looking for a criminal lord" Dwayne said.

Richter turns back around and sees Chrome outside with Dennis and Carla.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" asked Chrome "It would be just like old times"

"You guys aren't staying?" Richter asked walking up with the others.

"Sorry guys," Dennis shrugs while looking at his claws. "but we have to make sure our Cramoisi Brethren are safe. I heard we may have some new siblings and they may need our guidance"

"It was nice to meet some of Dennis true friends. I'm going to miss you." Said Carla bowing "Feel free to stop by the castle anytime"

"You too Carla" Richter comes up to her and shakes her hand. "Stop by the ship anytime. Take care of Dennis he's a good man"

"It was nice to see you again, Dennis" said Ryan.

"Hey, don't be acting like this will be the last time we see each other. I'll see you guys when you take on the Criminal Lords in Megalo Station, Alright?" Dennis asked.

"Sure! And I'll make sure that Alice finishes that **brand new tool **as well for you too." said Richter

"Heh-heh Thanks man. Hey Dwayne?"

"Yeah?" Dwayne shifts his eyes to Dennis

"Take Care man, good luck with Scarlet." Dennis and Dwayne shook hands

"Yeah, good luck to you too. A shame you can't stay, you and your guns always did come in handy."

"Thanks well see ya. Oh and Richter, tell Iris that **Damien** is doing fine is doing fine. Father said that he woke up not too long ago and he's doing fine, and he hopes to see her again." Dennis and Carla fly into the nighttime sky.

Dwayne looks up as Dennis flew away."Safe travels, Dennis" He said to himself. He then turns back to Richter and Chrome also looking up. "Now, back to what I was saying. Suni?"

The yellow hedgehog walks up to the two echidnas. She then sighs while clearing her throat. "Ok, now listen. I'm hunting down a crimal lord named…"

"Hold that thought, sweetie" Richter said interrupting. Suni just stands there with her mouth wide open glaring at Richter. "Don't mean to be rude ,but the thing is, we got to get moving now. According to Alice, We get to pay a visit to **Pelage vior Gessian (Ge-zan) **the **CEO of the Underground drug trade corps,** in **Mazuri**" explained Richter.

"W-what?" Suni jumps hearing what Richter was saying.

"Not only that Klaus was going to…actually recruit some of Mazzri's finest warriors, but Gessian has a hold on them so Klaus is going to negotiate with the him.

"Not only that, Richter" Dwayne walks up to Richter. "Gessian is going to take over that village, and use the citizens to harvest his drugs for his trade group."

"Ohhh..why?"

"Mazzuri is known for its rich soil" Suni finally spoke and began to explain "It's able to grow a seasons harvest in a matter of days. Mobians there grow most of their food to help out the humans."

"Whoa….really? Just imagine the fruit and veggies I can grow for sweet melon cubes, or sushi and soup!

"The Mobian pioneers treated that soil to grow as much food as they can. Blade would know considering he lives there, he helps make blankets and furniture. With the mobian's help they were able to make the villages and tribes much more prosperous"

"Now all that may be over if we don't stop Giesisen from taking it over." Ryan adds "We should leave post haste"

"Well let's get over there and roast that pig for a Mazzirian luau!" Richter said punching his fist together.

"You mean, you're going to go over there and take care of it?" Suni asked "You're not going to help him?"

"Hey you?" Richter looks over to Suni. "Thanks for the tip. Can you fight? We can use you to take this dude down"

"Y-yes but.."

"Splendid! Hop on! I'll have my mates show you to a room!" Suni looks at Richter tilting her head. He barley knows her and he's just letting her on?

"Looks like you're coming with us, Suni" Knuckles said.

"Captain" Mercury walks outside along with everyone. "We're ready to go"

"Alright Then. Set a course for Mazuri. We have to get there before our enemies do. And give miss Suni a room. Is that understood?" Richter ordered walking in the ship

"Aye-Aye Captain!" Mercury saluted at Richter and turned to Suni. "You Suni?"

"Y-Yes…" Suni said nervously

"Alright, I'll have Rin-Rin show you a room.

"Th-Thank you…."

"Let's get a move on People!"

Everyone went to their post. The ship began to take off. When they were about ten minutes in to the sky, Ryan was on the outside deck taking one last look at his hometown, before it disappeared in the clouds. "I promise Elder, I will succeed. Good bye." Ryan walks back into the ship, as it started to rain.

_**Gearterrian form**_

Suni came walking into the main room looking at everyone. In the main room Zeke and Ty were checking out there new attire, Zeke was feeling his fangs with his tongue and slowly flapping his wings. Ty was feeling his body and waging his tail. "Humans with tails and wings? What kind of crazy ship is this?"

"So do all Robieans have tails? "Ty asked Alice who was hanging upside down on a metal pole

"Humans that become Robieans grow tails on their tail bone. Not only is It's to match the same DNA as a normal Mobian, but it's also acts as a stabilizer for your new enhanced abilities." Alice explained. "The robotic parts in you may take some getting used to, but in time Ty-Ty will able to master his new body."

"So can turn into that cool looking freak that you transformed into earlier?" Ty asked with enthusiasm, but then turns to Richter who was staring at him with a deadly gaze. Ty's sweat dropped a little.

"Slow down, Ok?" Alice continues Ty-Ty first needs to get used to his new body, then Alice will see what kind of fighting style is best for Ty-Ty.

"Ok whatever you say. I can wait to see what kind of monster I will be it's going to be cool. AHHH!" Alice wraps Ty with her tail.

"Call Alice a Monster or a freak again and Ty-Ty will suffer the same fate as that mean old blue agent!"

"AAHH WAIT! WAIT! I meant it in a good way. I love the fact that you're a freak. AHHH I mean…!"

"Wow….better not mess with her.." Suni looks at Alice as her tail was coiling around Ty.

"Alice wait!" Zeke comes in front of Alice "Calling you a freak or a monster is Ty way of saying that you're cool and he loves it when you turn into that mode. What's it called again?"

**"Gearterrian**" said Richter walking up to them. "**Gearterrian** is a form that only some Robieans can change to. They even have their own names For Example, DonZor's normal robian name is head hunter. His Gearterrian form is known as Egg Crawler . Alice's original robian name is Violet witch, and her Gearterian form is known as **Silver demon**."

"That's why everyone in the Robean called Alice a monster because of her Gearterrian from." Alice said as she looks down with a sad face.

Ty then walks up and lifts her face. "Well we may be monsters now but just wait. We're going to show them just how monstrous we can be!" Ty said smiling

'We?" Alice asked looking at Ty's eyes.

"Yeah! We'll show them together! And beat the crap out of them!"

"Oh…TY-TY…." Alice had hope in her eyes

"Well I'm proud of you two" said Richter

"What about me?" Zeke asked

"You're now one of us Zeke" said Tawny. "This means there are some things you're going to have to get used to as well, but we will get through it together. So how was your first taste of black hearted blood?"

"It was a sweet sensation, like never before. I could taste all the evil he has done in his life." Zeke said smiling

"I know isn't great?"

"Yeah!"

Well as fun as this has been it's time for non-Cramozionzions to get to bed. That means you Alice. Show Ty his bed too He needs to get used to his new customs.

"Ok Daddy come on Ty-Ty" said Alice crawling out of the room with Ty in her tail.

"Can't I just sleep in a normal bed?" Ty asked

"Nope!" Alice said without looking back at Ty.

"I'm going to bed too, got to rest up when we take on more foes" said Tawny waking out of the room with Zeke.

Suni looks at all the young people leave; he then looks at Richter who was heading to back to his room. "You have a whole crew of children?" She asked

"Some are adults, some are children I'm looking after, and one is my own. Well, not my _own_, own but I adopted her. She's the one with purple hair.

"I see" Suni looks down in thought. "Just what kind of person is this guy?" She said in her head.

"Hey, why don't you relax a bit with that access card you have access to almost everything. Well, see ya. "I'm going to bed"

Suni sees Richter walk off she then lightly waves while chucking lightly. She then sighs while looking outside while looking at her jema necklace. "I'm on my way back, just hang in there"

_**Lonely girl meets, messy echidna**_

Richter walks back to his room holding Quinn on his head. He walks into his room and puts Quinn in his little bed basket. Quinn starts tossing and turning as he grabs his blanket and lays his head on the pillow while smiling. "Good night sweet prince" Richter pets Quinn on the head softly. Richter walks over to his TV and turns it on while turning on a game system. He then smiles.

_**Moments later…**_

Richter had on headphones on his head. He also had wrappers, world class soda cans and popcorn laying around with a chocolaty and buttery face still playing the game, ranting at the battle in the game he was having. "Take that! And that! And that! Feel the sting of my blade! Yeah! Take them down!" It was amazing that Quinn was still sleeping as he was shouting at his TV playing hard on. "I keep wording why Onyx doesn't play this game. Bet he'd get some pointers from this dude Ez…" Suddenly Richter could hear a knock on his door loud enough for him to hear. Even by the sounds of that loud knock Quinn was still sound asleep. Richer puts down the controller and takes off his headphones and walks over to the door opening it. He then sees Lila, with a pillow and a sad face. "Lila…." Lila's face turns into a smile when he saw Richter's messy face. Richter then realizes that his face was a mess and wipes off the butter and chocolate. Richter chuckles nervously and answers. "What's up Lila?" suddenly he lets out a loud belch in front of her and he quickly covers his mouth looking at Lila giggle.

Lila then stops giggling and sighs looking at Richter. "Richter….ummmmm…" she was a bit nervous trying to speak to Richter. "Is…is it ok….if i..come in the room with you?"

"Oh sure..." Richter said in an inviting tone. "But why? You don't like the room?"

"Oh, no! I do! It's just…." They both hear a loud booming thunder. Lila jumps and keels down on the ground. "EEE! I hate thunder and lightning!"

Richter then nods and picks up Lila. "It's ok" Lila looks at Richter's eyes with a smile. "Come on in. I was just playing some games you can watch if you want"

Lila bushes before answering. "Ok."

"Sweet!" They both walk in the room. Lila sees how messy it was from Richter playing the game. "Oh…heh heh.." Richter bushes while looking down. "Sorry about…"

"No no…it's ok." Lila looks around and sees everything Richter had. He had posters of anime and game characters, some trophies earned after beating foes, and a large small bookshelf of mangas and comic books. "You..you don't have a lot of girls come in here, do you? I mean…you…don't do them or anything...do you?"

"Do them?" Richter looks back with a quirked eye brow. "What do you mean? He turns back and reaches in his mini fridge.

"Ahh! I I mean ummm….uhhhh…it's just that almost everything I was invited into someone's house….the people there...would….do…things to me…."

"What kind of things?" Richter gets out a bottle out of the mini fridge.

"Do you know anything about most guys? They treat women like their toys, I've been treated like a toy constantly! You're not going to treat me like a toy…are you?"

"Now…why would I do that?" Richter asked while giving Lila a doll of a red haired girl. Richter had one of a brown haired boy holding a large key. "Now these are toys! Some of my favs! This young goes around slaying demons that capture people's hearts!" Richter shows Lila another plushe with blonde hair and pointy ears that had a sword and a blue shield. "And this guy saves a princess from a evil green pig demon" He gets out another plushe; this one was had brown hair and a red coat. He also gets out another one who had blonde hair and a white shirt. "This guy, his childhood friend became an angel! This other dude tried to get a crystal that was born in her and..and…and they name a tree together!" Lila was giggling at Richter as he was showing off some of his things. Richter puts his dolls up and gives Lila some world class soda. "I drink this stuff and nothing artificial….it messes with me" Richter looks at a row of DVD's on the book shelf; Lila looks at more of the plushes sitting inside the shelf. She then turns over and sees Quinn sleeping soundly. "Want to watch anime?" Richter gets out a DVD and puts it in his system. 'You look like an anime fan"

"Anime?"

_**40 minutes later….**_

Richter and Lila were both watching anime on TV. They were looking at highshool Zombie students roaming around turning more students into then. Richter stares at it with his eyes squinting. Lila was hiding her face in a pillow. "Why..did I pick this one first?"

"Richter…can we pick another one please?" Lila said innocently

"Sure, sure!" Richter quickly gets up and puts in another one

_**30 minutes later…**_

Both of them were staring at the screen with a bowl of popcorn and soda, watching another anime about fighting robots. "So, the humans work inside the robots?" Lila asked

"Yup! And they use different weapons such as guns and blades to take out each other. It's pretty cool actually, don't you think?"

"Actually….it does" Lila smiled while eating more popcorn.

Another two hours…..

Both of them were looking with sad faces. One of the characters was slowly dying on a hospital bed, while looking at his crying girlfriend. Lila started to cry along with Richter. They then both hug each other while crying loudly, but even that didn't wake Quinn.

Still another two hours later.

Now the two of them were laughing at a funny anime about a ten year old teacher wizard.

"That little boy is so funny!" Lila said between gasp.

"I know, he's such a kid, but still tries to be a teacher is so funny!" Richer agreed.

They spent another three hours looking at the TV watching different kinds of shows and amine. Even more trash and popcorn were everywhere. Both of them had messy faces with their eyes locked on the TV. Suddenly there was another thunder bolt. Lila screams in terror and hugs Richter. Richter jumps while putting the game on pause looking at Lila who was quivering. They both look at each other for a brief moment. Richter had never seen Lila this relaxed at all. She felt so safe being around him. The two of them look around at the mess they made. They then look at each other's buttery and chocolaty face and both giggle. "We should…get ready for bed…"

"Yeah…." Lila said blushing.

After a few minutes the room was all clean…well cleaner. Lila lets out a big yawn while closing her eyes.

"Sleepy are we?" Richter asked "Well…I guess I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Richter…" Lila said in a shy tone while twiddling her fingers. "I'm sorry…I still hate the storm. I was always scared of it since I lived out in the streets. So…can i…sleep in here?"

Richter blushes looking away from Lila. He then gulps before answering. "Uhh…..y-yeah…..let me get a mattress for you." He then gets out an inflatable mattress, sheets and a pillow.

Lila looks at the bed with a large smile and hugs Richter "Thank you so much!" she squalled. As she jumps on the bed.

Richter then walks to his bed while clapping his hands turning the lights off. He lies in the bed and looks at Lila looking at him. They both stare at each other a little longer while smiling at each other. They then let out a light gasp and turn away from each other. They didn't talk for a while before Richter started talking "Hey Lila?" Richter said unsure of himself.

"Yeah?" Lila said in a tiring tone.

"Do you ….like living here?" Richter said blushing.

"Well yeah….Yes I do." Lila said with confidence.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay here if you want I mean I wouldn't mind if…" Richter hears snoring coming from Lila. He just smiles while getting up and looking at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful as she was smiling and snoring lightly, but then he hears the snoring instantly getting louder. Her snoring was very loud but at the same time kind of cute. Richter just smiles and walks back in his bed "Good night…..Lila" Richter then thinks about what has happened up till now. Both of the orphan boys have powers, an assassin, a bounty hunter, and so has his old friend have joined the gorup. All these thoughts run though his head as his eyes get heavy. "So now it looks like Sonic and I have added some more people to our ranks." He said to himself.

Richter then looks at the glowing stone necklace and closes his eyes deep in his thoughts "_Two Criminal lords down. *Sigh* but we'll we be able to handle the others, and this Klaus? Though he didn't seem that strong, with the help of Dark Gaia he could become unstoppable. Father, it's getting harder and harder to keep your promise, but I will keep it no matter what it takes!"_

Richter closes his eyes finally going to sleep.

(((((TBC)))))))

OOOOOO MAN OH THE DRAMA WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Was this a long chapter or what?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

Ryan; The group heads to the land of Mazuri where Blade retunes to his home. Meanwhile we run into some new and familiar faces. Some friendly, others….not. In fact one of them drives both brothers to the edge to where no one would ever think they would reach. Could this be the end of our friend ship as we know it? I won't tell you, that will ruin the surprise.

Next Time!: Savannah Chaos! Lost in the dark!

Ryan: Richter! I….I…don't believe it…you're….

_**Off Panel**_

_**Just what the Doctor ordered…or so he says….**_

The Dusk raiders land in the central city to take a break. The ship lands outside the city in the forest. The first to step out was Chrome; he looks back at the raiders who were all walking out. "Alright, you got four hours before we take off. Make your stops brief. Is that clear?"

"Aye-Aye!" said the raiders walking off.

"To the Mall!" Jem said with her purse. Mercury and Scarlet play rock, paper scissors to see who gets to watch her.

"Don't worry ladies." Blade walks out and salutes them. "I'll watch her. Got some recon to do" Blade walks out and walks with Jem.

"I'll be at the pub" Zenith jumps out and turns into a bolt of lightning into the sky.

"I'll go with Jem" Jazz said walking up to Blade.

"Me too!" Rin-Rin said following

"I want to go to the comic book store!" Nai said jumping out.

"Alright!" Richter jumps out cosplaying as a video game character. "Comics! I can already feel my mind being blown away by the.."

"Not so fast, Fon Fabre" Chrome walks up to Richter patting him on the shoulder "We have another stop to make. So don't even think about comics at this time"

"WHAAAAAAATTT!" Richter whined "Why not?"

"Rules are rules, brother. Maybe when we're done you can go"

"Kill joy!" Richer crosses his arms while pouting.

Moments later Richter and Chrome were walking through town wearing fedoras. "Why are we wearing these bowler hats?

"They're not bowler hats, Richter. Alice deigned these special fedoras. She says that they are sure-fire disguises."

"Yeah…I don't believe it" Richter takes it off for just a second. Little that he knew a weasel wearing a dirty coat and messy hair was eating lunch when he sees Richter walking in the street. He swallows his food in shock looking at Richter walking around twirling the hat with his finger. "R..Richter Solairte!" the man exclaims while getting up and hiding in a trash can. He peaks over and glares at him not looking away. "He's the guy who ruined my brilliant Scam years ago!"

_Flashback_

_The very same weasel was selling watches in the city to many people, when Richter comes by looking at the watches. _

"_Hello sir, would you like a watch?" the weasel asked "Hey…you're…Richter Solairte aren't you?"_

"_That'd be me!"_

"_Please sir! By one! I would love to know a man such as yourself would buy my…"_

"_So like, these are the fake watches right? You know the ones that would pin point the location of any one you give them to and can send a signal that will unlock the doors to their houses so that you can rob them blind?" Everyone around Richter gasped after hearing that. They then all look at the weasel. "Oh yeah! I heard of these! Mafia's special! Top notch! You were planning on giving me one so you can rob me. Is that it? Nice try dude! But not going to work on a processional like me! See ya later!"_

"_BOOOOO!" everyone around him take their watches off and throw them back at the man trying to get their money back by grabbing the box grabbing their cash. _

_Two cops so up in front of the man and put him in handcuffs. "We're going to have to take you in for questioning" _

"_What? But! NO! He's lying! He's lying!"_

"_Ohhhh tough break Chief…" Richter said looking at the weasel who was growling at him._

"_Hey…" One of the cops looks at Richter. "Aren't you the criminal lord Richter Solairte?"_

_Richter looks at the cops with wide eyes. "Uhhh….well…muhhhhh….." looks around stammering. "LOOK! A THING!" Richter points in front of him. The cops look at what's behind them seeing nothing; Richter sees his chance and dashes off. _

_The weasel glares at Richter with an angry glare as he was being dragged away. "I'll get you someday Richter! Someday!"_

_End of flashback_

"And now…Richter Solairte!" the weasel smiles while looking at him and coming out of the trash can as little children saw him come out. Richter and Chrome were sitting down having lunch. "Mark my works! You shall pay! So says **Lamar the swinde**!"

"Look mommy!" said a little girl pulling her mother pointing at the man "A crazy man in the garbage!"

"Eww he stinks!" said a little boy covering his nose.

"Find a job ya deadbeat!" The mother pulls her children away from Lamar.

"Says the woman popping out children like there's no tomorrow" Lamar insulted the woman. She growls at him and kicks the trash can he was in into the street. Lamar rolls around in the trash can on the street and into a dashing car that hits the can right into nearby car wash. "OW EH DO GAH UHH WHA!" He was moving around in the mechanics of the car wash comes out looking all shiny and clean from the wax. He now had a white coat with black pants and a shirt with a can lid and tie wrap on his forehead with a pair of ear bud headphones on his neck. He looks at himself and smiles while looking at Richter and going over to him.

Richter was eating a cheeseburger and fries while Chrome was having a hot dog and tater tots. "Richter…put on the fedora"

"I don't want to…" Richter whined "I look like a gangster." Chrome reaches over and puts on the hat. "HEY!"

"Excuse me gentleman" The brothers see officer Cad walking by. "Have you seen, this man?" The two see a picture of Richter. Richter was wondering why Cad was asking these things because he was right here in front of him"

"Why…no sir" Richter said wearing the hat still. "I have not seen this handsome and attractive young man"

"Well, if you find him tell me at once. That man is nothing but trouble." Cad puts away the picture away.

"Maybe he just wants to play a joke with other people because he wants to help them."

"Trust me! This man is going down and is going to be locked up once I find him" Cad walks away. Richter smiles while making funny faces at him. Cad looks back at Richter; Richter turns back to his food. "Enjoy the rest of your day, gentleman"

"We will sir, thank you" Chrome said. Cad turns around, Richter makes another face, Cad turns and looks but Richter turns back to his food. Cad walks off again; Richter makes another face. This went on and on for another 3 times until Cad finally walks off.

"Sucker!" Richter smiles while looking up. "Thank you, Alice."

"Psst! Psst!" Chrome turns around and sees a man in a trench coat and shady eyes telling him to come here. Chrome looks back at Richter, Richter nods in agreement, Chrome gets up and walks over to the man.

Richter takes off his hat again and wipes the sweat off his forehead. "Man it's a scorcher…" he then starts eating his food. Lamar walks closer to Richter holding his hands in front getting ready to strangle him. Richter then turns around and sees him with his mouth full. He then gasped as he looks at him. "I know who you are!" he said with his mouth full. Lamar was caught; he didn't know what to do. He saw Richter get up, swallow his food and look closely at him. "I know exactly what you are!"

"No you don't?" Lamar said trying to cover his true intentions. "You don't know who I am"

"You…are…." Lamar was sweating all over. "A doctor! Look! The coat! The pants! You got that shiny thing on your forehead. (Can lid with tie wrap) and also that stethoscope thingy (broken ear bud headphones)."

Lamar looks around to see if Richter was talking to him. He then got an idea, an awful idea. He thought up a lie and he thought it up quick. "Why my sweet little echidna" the fake doctor lied. "I've been…following you for….sometime" He was slowly pausing between words to think of things to say. "By any chance….have you…been..umm…." He looks at the food he was eating. "Eating chesseburgers and fries?"

"Yeah" Richter grabs it and starts eating "I was hungry"

"*gasp*" Lamar gasped looking shocked

"What's wrong?" Richter asked looking at him

"Oh dear! Have you been…uhhhh…." He looks at the fedora sitting on the table. Wearing funny hats?"

"Hey! This thing isn't funny! In fact my daughter made it just for me!"

"Yeah…yeah…any who…what about…..itchy fur?"

Richter starts scratching his body."Yeah…kind a…"

"Oh no! You my friend have a horrible, and lethal illness!"

"WHAT?" Richter said jumping back on his table. "What illness?"

"Uhhhh…" Lamar looks at a cat girl sitting on a bench. He first looks at her hair. "Ribbon" he then looks at her wagging her tail. "Tail" He finally sees her looking at a laptop next to her. "Laptop syndrome?"

"Ribbontaillaptop syndrome?"

"Yes….YES!" Lamar said but wasn't sure of himself. "Ribbontailaptop syndrome..or RS for short. Heee hee hee hee…and…uhhh…if not treated with in the next…..10 hours….you'll die..you know…(hums a sad song)"

Richter just stands there sitting down looking sad. "No…..I'm..I'm going to die…..but….everything…I wanted to do…" He kneels down and looks up. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BLAST YOU AUTHOR!"

"Fortunately I have a cure!" Lamar shouted as Richter was shouting to the heavens.

He then stops shouting and jumps on Lamar. "You do?"

"y..yes…I do….b-but we have to-to go somewhere private so I can give it to you"

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Is there a place...private...we can...go to? Like...a….place...where no one can see or hear you as I strange..err..I mean…treat you? "

"We can go to my place and go to the game room it's nice and quiet"

"Perfect! Then no one will hear me Crushing your bones to bits!"

"What?"

"I MEAN! Treat at cure….by crushing it to bits"

"Oh..Mm'k"

"So we'll in touch…" Chrome was looking at a mole man in the ground with glasses and a top hat who was grinning and folding his hands. Standing beside him was a figure with shady eyes a fedora and a trench coat. He hands Chrome a wooden box. "You are quite the business tycoon master Chrome, ever consider working in my association?"

"Sorry, my place is in the sky" Chrome answered

"Suit yourself. We're done here. Ernest, let's go" The mole man burrows underground.

The trench coat man bows in front of Chrome. "Master Chrome" He slowly walks away.

Chrome looks inside the box that starts glowing. He then sees Richter walk up to him. He quickly closes the box and dematerializes it. "Ah, there you are. Anyway looks like we've finished business early, so you can go to the comic book thing you want to…"

"NO!" Richter shouted

"Excuse me?" Chrome quirks his eyebrow.

"Uh…I mean….let's head back to the ship. This guy says he's from the criminal doctor's office and he wants to look at me"

"Really now…" Chrome takes a look at Lamar who was shaking in his boots. "Mmmm….Richter I'm not…"

"Please! He said I might have a sickness that I could DIE from!"

"Oh?" Chrome asked tilting his head.

"Please?"

"Mmm…very well... we'll see what he has to offer" Chrome walks ahead of Richter and Lamar.

'YES! I'll be free to eat sweets all day!" Richter jumps ahead of Chrome and walks forward into the city.

"Oh…I'm afraid not, Richter….soon you won't be eating anything…anymore….hee hee hee hee" Lamar laughs out loud. Chrome looks back at him and Lamar just looks at him with a serious face. Chrome looks ahead of him "hee hee hee hee" and Lamar laughs again, and then Chrome turns around again and sees the same dull face as before."Mah ha ha ha" Lamar laughs again, Chrome turns around and sees the very same face. "Ha ha ha" Lamar laughs yet again and sees Chrome turn around and he make the dull face again.

Will they see though Lamar's ruse? Find out next off panel!


	12. Savannah Chaos Lost in the dark

_**So sorry for the long wait! Hope you guys like it!**_

Richter walks into the room with a tuxedo and a bow tie and sits down in a chair.

"Hello" he says in a suave and calm voice. "and welcome to radiant Darkness orange dawn or blue dusk or whatever version your reading. What is this story you ask, well I'm not authorized to tell you, you'll just have to stop being lazy and just read for yourself.

"Ahem. But in all honesty, what you are about to see in this chapter may shock and or amuse you. Depending on who you are or what side you are on; Cramzip, or disk raider. Please note, that this chapter is action pack, horrifying, and so mind boggling crazy that those of you with weak constitutions may want to hit the back key, on your browser right now.

"No? That's the spirit! So because this chapter is so packed, it is somewhat longer than the others. Not only that, but to understand everything that's going on you will have to read BOTH chapters. Whoa…that's got to be like…a bazillion words or something! but not to worry! If you get confused, then just read it over!

"Anyway, I'm making this chapter longer just by talking, so let's get it on, bruddua!"

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Savannah Chaos; Lost in the dark**_

_**Messenger from the sky**_

Flying in the sky was a Chao; it was a red Chao with yellow highlights and a halo on its head. It was flying with glee, as it flies through the clouds tasting the wind. The Chao stops when it sees the Terra Sunset flying in the sky. It then smiles and flies at the ship and lands on the outside deck. "Chao Chao Chao!" The chao out loud. "_I found it….now….where is solairte_….." The chao was speaking in his head looking around while walking forward.

"Oh my!" the chao looks up and sees a female yellow hedgehog.

"chao chao chao!" The Chao said "_Hi! Do you know where Solairte is_?"

"What are you doing here little guy?" Suni picks up the little Chao. 'Are you lost?"

"_Noo…I just need to find Solairte"_ the chao smiles at Suni with a small sweat drop coming down his face.

"Come on, I'll take care of you till we can find your home" Suni walks over to the nearest door.

"_Sigh* guess she can't understand me…. Oh well, soon I'm going to find Solairte_"

_**A Good Morning**_

Richter was sleeping in his bed. He was snoring lightly facing the left side.

"Mmm…chocolate….cakes….honey…no sprinkles…..high…gee..gee…." he was murmuring in his sleep when He then feels something warm up against him.

"Hm?"

He turns around and sees a brown face. It was Lila sleeping soundly on Richter's bed. She was smiling happily as she was cuddling up to Richter. Richter looks at her for a minute; even though she was in Richter's bed, for some reason he didn't mind.

"_She looks so calm, so relaxed."_ He thought "_And she smells like cucumber melon. I wonder what she's dreaming about." _

Lila then wraps her arm around Richter's shoulder. Richter's face turns bright red, but at the same time he feels relaxed he slowly closes his eyes. He was feeling this sudden urge, and couldn't hold it in any longer He slowly moves his mouth slowly to hers. His heart was beating like a drum a he was getting closer and closer. When he was close to her lips; Lila slowly opens her eyes, and sees Richter's face and quickly gets up with a light gasp. Richter opens his eyes and looks at Lila's Red face.

"O-OH Richter! I'm-I'm sorry I-I just- the storm was so scary and I felt alone down there and-Oh I'm sorry!" she said

Richter just smiles and hugged her. "It's Ok" he said while embracing her. "I was once scared of storms too"

"Richter…." Lila closes her eyes as she feels Richter's warm body touching hers. She then opens her eyes and slowly backs away. " Thank you so much for letting me stay, but I have to go."

"What? But why?"

"I have breakfast to prepare with Ms. Vanilla so thanks again."

Lila gives Richter a small peck on the cheek, quickly gets out of the bed and runs out the door. Richter just looks at the door while putting his hand on his cheek and smiles. He sighs heavenly as he plops his head on his pillow, thinking about Lila. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, but he didn't care. He loved it.

"HA HA HA!

"Huh?"

Richter's fantasy ended the second he heard the annoying cackle of the (You guessed it!) that grinning happy cat alarm clock. Richter looks at the alarm clock with surprised eyes

.He sits there stammering "H-how...did...i just...and you…and Rin-Rin and…and…and…Why you no boom?" Richter whined

"I'll never tell! I saw you with that chick earlier nice going!"

"Really well I-I was heh-heh guess you could say we have a-"

"Too bad she's swooning over a lazy bum like you! HA-HA-HA! Oh how I wish I can see the look on your face when she dumps you for being sooooooo LAZY! HA-HA-HA."

Richter's eye was twitching and he was growling with steam coming out of his nose.

"You're going to smash me again, aren't you?" the alarm clock said with a sweat drop coming down.

"OH, Big time" Richter said summoning his hammer.

_**Sensei **_

Chrome was sitting in his room meditating with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, not saying a word. A lot has happened already. Two criminal lords have been defeated, and two Gaia gates have been sealed. Not only that, but a few new members have joined the gang; a curious yellow hedgehog named Suni, Ryan, an old friend of Richter and Chrome's, and Lori Callahan, a lone girl who thought Chrome killed her uncle. Yes, so much has happened in less than a week, it was hard for Chrome to concentrate, but somehow he was able to keep his thoughts clear. His concentration is interrupted when he hears a knock on his door. He lets out an annoyed sigh and gets up walking over to the door. He opens it. His annoyed expression turns into a shocked one when he sees Mercury with a plate and some food.

"Umm, good morning Chrome" Mercury said nervously. "Was I interrupting anything?"

"Oh..uh…" Chrome as a bit nervous as well. "Not at all. Please come in. And take your shoes off"

Mercury takes her shoes off in the front walks in and sets the food on Chrome's night stand. Chrome's room was ice blue with a bamboo floor and a bonsai tree in the middle of the room with hanging paper lanterns. He also had a few bookshelves that either had a lot of reading books or foreign items collected from other countries. Lastly he had a bed that was a large futon mattress on the floor.

Mercury was nervous when looking around, feeling an ice cold chill coming from Chrome. She then speaks after taking a deep breath. "Meditating again?" Mercury turns and smiles at Chrome.

"Yeah…." Chrome looks away and sighs. "I can't stop thinking….about…."

"I know" Mercury said while rubbing Chrome's face. Chrome turns around and walks over to the bookshelf filled with all kinds of novels and literature. He pulls on book that pulls a lever in the back making the book shelf move. Mercury gets out the glowing focus stone that Chrome gave her. As the book shelf opened, an ice cold chill came out; Chrome looks at a large wine rack with multiple wines and beverages and takes one out.

"You still have it don't you?" Chrome asked while looking away.

"Yup!" Mercury said smiling. She looks at Chrome pour out wine into a cup. "Uhhh…don't you think it's a little early for that?"

"Not really" Chrome starts drinking it, and turns around to Mercury. "I usually have one after I meditate, train, and have a battle"

Mercury smiles. "I swear, you and Richter are closer than you think"

"Am not!" Chrome laughed. "Do you want some?"

"Uhhh…No thanks…I'm….Zenith might get mad at me"

"Eh, suit yourself" Chrome walks over to the plate of food. It was a cheese omelet with toast. Chrome starts eating while mercury looks at the bonsai tree. Mercury wonders how it was able to stay alive; the branches were nice and moist, the leaves were still green. Suddenly she hears a knock on the door. She walks up and opens it up.

"HIIII!" Mercury jumps back and gets in a fighting style, looking at who jumped at her. It was Lori who was wearing casual clothes with a big smile on her face. Chrome turns around with his mouth full looking at Lori. "May I come in?"

"Uhhh…sure" Chrome swallows his food and wipes his mouth.

Lori walks in and looks around the room, and then looks at Mercury. She stops for a minute staring right into her eyes. She then sees a vision of another hedgehog that was over shadowing her. "oh…" Lori walks over to Mercury with her arms open.

"Lori?" Lori snaps back to reality when she hears Mercury's voice. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah….sorry…." Lori shakes her head and looks away. "It's just that….you…..nah never-mind"

Chrome walks up with an empty plate looking at Lori. "You seem to be doing better"

"Yeah…."Lori said in a sad tone but still smiling. "Look. I…I want to say sorry about….you know…and thanks for letting me stay here"

"Awww, you're just a sweet old gal under all that sass!" Mercury giggled while taking the plate.

Lori then blushes. "N..N..no I'm not! I'm a...a strong fighter!"

"I'm sure you are…" Mercury turns around and starts walking out of the room when suddenly she trips and starts to fall. "WHOOPS!"

"Look out!" Lori shouted while holding out her hands

Suddenly Lori's hands start to glow dark cherry. Lori looks at her hands in awe. They were glowing bright like a Christmas tree. Lori turns and looks at Chrome who was astonished. He wasn't looking at Lori's hands but what was in front of her. She was even more surprised to see the dishes and Mercury floating while glowing the same color as Lori's hands. She was amazed at the power that she was wielding; it was like nothing she ever seen.

Chrome then walks up and places his hands on hers, while lowering them. The glow from her hands disappears and Mercury falls down along with the dishes that shatter to pieces. Mercury turns around and looks at Lori with a surprised expression.

"Lori…" Mercury said in a soft and astonished tone. "You….you're a **gravity user**?"

"I…I am?" Lori was in as much shock as the other two mobians she looks at her hands as they were shaking.

"That explains it" Lori looks back at Chrome who was picking up the broken dish fragments. "How you are able to jump so high to surprise your enemies, and also break from my gravity trap. Plus, you're fighting style was similar to Mercury's form of martial arts. " Chrome throws the pieces away with his back turned.

"I…I just thought I was just a good fighter. My uncle and his gang taught me how"

Chrome turns around and looks up at Lori's brown eyes. "Lori…" he was speaking while looking at her. Chrome could see Lori's pupils were more oval shaped. "It's just as I thought" Chrome said that last part under his breath.

"What is it?" Lori was scared to see the white echidna's reaction after getting a good look at her. Mercury was also curious.

"Lori, do you still wish for me to teach you how to fight?" Chrome asked

Lori looks at Chrome's face and then looks down. She couldn't fathom why Chrome offered to help her, even after the stuff she did. She couldn't tell if this was a trap or not. Was he serious about what he was saying? All these thoughts where possessing through her mind as she stood their twiddling her fingers while biting her lower lip. She looks up to Chrome with a determined look on her face. She still wasn't sure, but she felt like she wants to help out her new friends. Lori then kneels down on one knee and bows her head. "Yes, please show me how to fight for what is right, **Sensei**"

"Sensei?" Chrome tilts his head while laughing. "Why do you call me that?"

Lori fell on the floor flat on her face. She then quickly gets back up. "Wh-what do you mean? I'm trying to be respectful!"

"Well, yes, but calling me something like Sensei?"

"What's wrong with that?" Lori comes up to Chrome's face. "It's a very respectful way to address your teacher!"

"It's just an interesting name you chose to call me" Chrome was still laughing as Lori's face was turning beat red while growing.

"Why…you! Huh?" Lori sees Chrome touch her head and rub it. Lori looks at Chrome as he was smiling.

"I think it's a nice way to address me." He said in a calm tone.

He walks over to his table and grabs his necklace of focus stones while putting them on. He moves his hands on the stones and closes his eyes as the stones were growling brightly_." In the hour of dusk the sun glints one last orange shine before disappearing in the horizon_" Chrome's hand starts to emit blue electricity. Mercury and Lori stare at him in shock. "_When the sun is gone the moon shall look down giving its brilliant glow with the stars above"_

"Chrome…are you…" Mercury said

"May this strong fighter shine in the darkest of nights and shine as bright as the blue moon!"

Chrome quickly turns around and a blast of blue lighting comes from his hands at Lori. She feels the lighting hit her; she felt her heat jump as the electricity was coursing through her. It was a strange sensation, but it wasn't hurting her at all. She felt a vigorous adrenaline rush pulsing through her body. When it was over she opens her eyes and looks around at her body. She then looks at Chrome who smiles while walking up to her.

"Wha…what did you do to me?" Lori asked

"From now on, you are now my pupil and you will fight alongside me, as a blue moon dusk raider.

"A dusk raider?" Lori looks at her arm that was instantly glowing. She could see the blue moon symbol radiating from her arm. "It…it feels…cool."

"Welcome aboard, Lori!" Mercury pats her on the shoulder with a light hug.

Lori was shocked, but at the same time, she felt welcome. She then squeals in excitement like a fan girl and hugs them both. "Thank you so much! I promise I won't let you down!"

"Huh….didn't see that coming.." Chrome thought. "This girl is a mystery, but at the same time unique. I think it might be fun showing her the ropes"

"Now, one more thing" Chrome walks over to his desk and opens a drawer looking through it. He then takes out a metal bracelet and walks over to Lori, putting it on her wrist. The bracelet glows blue as it secures tightly on her wrist. "You will need this to keep your power under control."

"Cool…." She looks at it smiling

"Why did you have that thing in your drawer?" Mercury asked

"I've been waiting for there to finally be a gravity user!" Chrome looks to the slide while smiling.

Mercury and Lori just give him a stale look with a small sweatdrop coming down their face.

_**Dragon's Breath**_

Ryan was outside of the ship with his coat, shirt, and even his collar off. You could see his face looking focused with his eyes closed, breathing through his nose and out his mouth. His hands then catch on fire, and he shoot a massive flame out in the air. He then uses his hands to move the fame around, like a fiery dragon. He was moving it around his body and where he was standing as his body glows red and a giant fire whirlwind was surrounding him. Then a massive dragon made of fire comes out from the top of the whirlwind as it vanishes. The dragon then coils its body around Ryan, growling softly as soot came pluming out of its fiery nostrils. Ryan then makes another stance and breathes lightly; the dragon then explodes in a fiery burst. Ryan looks at the remaining sparks of the fire dragon.

"*Sigh* Hardly good enough." He sighed as fire comes out of his mouth after the last thing he said.

Just around the corner two people were watching him it was Alice and Ty.

"Did you see that? Dudes like a walking talking flamethrower!" Ty stares at Ryan as he was moving his arms and legs in a tai-chi style.

"Ry-Ry made massive fiery dragon. So pretty. Alice wishes she could make dragon. Stay here Ty-Ty, Alice will be back. "Alice crawls over to Ryan. Ryan pauses for a moment to look at Alice, who was looking at his face

"Oh! Alice" Ryan said a little shocked as his mouth was exposed and pluming out smoke.

"Ooooo, So that's what Ry-Ry's mouth looks like." Alice stated looking at the mouth. She could see two large teeth coming out of his mouth, like two large fangs.. Ryan looks the other way looking down. "What's Ry-Ry doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm just training. So, what are you doing here? Can I help you in any way?"

"Hee-hee-hee Actually, Alice has something for you" Alice smiles while handing Ryan a gear disk and an AOC (Ark of Cosmos). Ryan throws it down and it reviled a red Yacht Type gear with a yellow and red dragon on the flat part. (Note: Yacht gears look like wind sails.)

"Heh heh let me guess this is called Red Dragon, right?" Ryan asked looking at the gear

"Aww! How did you know?"

"What else would it be?"

"Hell's Lion, fire scale, phoenix dragon, dragon's fang, dragon wind, the list goes on, and, on, and, on and, on!" Alice said smiling

" Sorry asked" Ryan chuckles while getting on. "I've always been thinking about owning my own gear. I'll try it out now"

Ryan gets on the gear and starts riding it like a pro, but as he was flying he feels a sudden chill in the air. He didn't know why but he felt as if something wasn't right. "Mmmm….I feel a great evil is about to rear its ugly head."

_**Even robots can be vampires**_

Jem and Nai Tails and Cosmo where sitting at a table in the mess hall. Jem was looking at a novel, while Nai was looking at a Comic. Tails wanted to ask something, but did not know what.

"Cosmo, look at this" Jem shows Cosmo the Novel she was reading. "Every time I read this it makes me think of how my loved one will come and sweep me off my feet."

"You're vision of love is so dark and goth. I like it" Cosmo complemented while looking at the book

"So, Nai" Tails turns to Nai who drops his comic book. "Your parents are the founders of **meteor-tech industries**?"

"Yup! In **Megalo Station** it's like a haven for all the _nice_ Robians." Said Nai "You should go there, I'm sure a techno whiz like you would feel right at home.

"Oh, I've been there a few times. It's a nice place"

"So is it true what you told me?" Jem asked Cosmo

"What?"

""Did…Tails have to destroy your friend to save the universe? I mean if you don't mind me asking.

"Yes" Cosmo look down "But I was brought back thanks to Mother"

"And is it also true that you were brought back by the tears of your lover when you were just a flower?"

"That's right!"

"Wow! Darcy sounds so cool! *sigh* now I really want a vampire boyfriend"

" You know, you can also find one to be your true love to live with forever if you become one of us." Cosmo offered.

"I can? Oh please oh Please Oh Please! That would be awesome!" begged Jem clasping her hands. "I want to find someone to be with for eternity. Flower sister."

"Ok! Come here, and I'll make you one now!" Cosmo moves her face over to Jem's neck.

"Oh Brother you're such a diva." Nai pulls her away from Cosmo

"HEY HEY! What are you doing! GRRR! Cosmo bite me so I can make him my first victim!" Jem growled trying to break free of his brother's grip.

"Like you could drain me. Please, Robieans aren't like organics. We don't have blood. We are run by an alternative source known as **blue zinc.** We can't turn into a vampire." Nai explained

"Oh yes you can!" Tails gets up and moves up to Nai's face "You see I turned Omega into a vampire Hybrid. As long as we can inject the poison in your system you can become a Cramoisi in no time!"

"Yes! Yes! Please! Make me one now!" said Jem jumping up and down

"OH NO!" Zenith runs over to her and grabs Jem away from the two Cramoisi "You two have a job to do. When we are finished with the Criminal underground, then maybe JUST maybe you can turn into Cramoisi."

"You're not the boss of me! Only mercury and blade have authority over us when Chrome and Richter aren't here! "Jem was kicking and shouting. "Ohhh let me go let me go! I want to be one with the radiant dark!"

"Forget it! Plus I'm the first mate, so I say no!" Zenith sets Jem down while she sits and pouts.

"Jem?" Cosmo comes up to her hear. "Don't worry, once you're captain lives up to the idea, you'll be one in no time"

Jem giggles while coving her mouth "Ok!" she whispers back

_**Behind enemy lines**_

After sounding the ships alarm, Chrome waits for Richter and the other crew mates outside. Richter runs outside deck where Chrome was looking over the ship. All the raiders were outside with both captains.

"What's wrong, Chrome?" asked Mercury

Chrome points down at the ocean where they saw a large fleet of ships in the ocean.

"A blockade. If we even so much as move another inch they will commence fire"

"Damn! Looks like they found us again!" said Zenith "I'm too pretty to be locked up!

"No" said Chrome "The blockade itself is for anyone who enters the continent, apparently. You'd be amazed at how many cruise ships try to enter. What do you recommend Richter?"

"We run it" Richter said smiling.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. Alright everyone, their ships are armored with Sentinel and beetle Droids. (Yes I mean Beetle) We need someone to go down there destroy them to give us a chance against them. That will create a diversion allowing us to take down the Navy ships.

"I'll go!" said Nai

"Me too!" said Jem

"Once you clear a number of the enemies, Jazz and Alice will head for the leaders ship and seize it "Chrome ordered

"Yes sir." Said Jazz

"Ok!" said Alice

"And I'll back ya'll girls up." said Richter Malcolm walks up and shoots a holographic image of the entire harbor.

"Ok, there are two separate walls of ships blocking our way. And the leading Ship is between those two fleets. We will need to make a hole into all two walls in order for us to make it through." Chrome instructed

"For a fleet that big, we would need to sink the ships" Richter pointed out messing with the hologram image.

"Knock that off!" Chrome said

"Hee hee! Sorry"

"Leave that to me. Marine, can you help me take on the ships?"

"I'll go help you Chrome" Mercury said walking up

"Ok! Jem and Nai will be on the top side of the ships making scrap out of the robots, Alice, Jazz and I will take care of the ships that are protecting the lead ship and deal with the leaders of the blockade and take them out. Meanwhile, Chrome, Mercury and Marine will sink the ships down preventing them to chase us in the continent, or shoot at us.

"But, let's not sink them all the way" Mercury suggested

"Juuuust low enough so they can't chase us once we get in Mazuri." Richter stated

"But, why?" Jazz asked coming up.

"Well, they may be our enemy, but they are just doing their job. We're pirates, not savages." Richter answered. "We're just going to shake them up, not kill them."

"Richter, are you sure you should do this mission? If you fall in the water.." Chrome asked

Alice transforms into her Gearterrian from and summons a gear of her own. It was a silver Air ride gear with blue streaks big enough for a young human girl, called Silver Wind.

(Recap Gearterrian Alice or "Silver's edge" is that older Silver haired Alice? Yup, She's baaack)

"Don't worry uncle Chrome" Alice opens up the device that was apart of her arm and pushes a button that activates black rings on Richter's wrist, ankles, and neck. "This will make, Daddy's body buoyant even if he does fall in the water."

"And" Richter gets out a small salt shaker. 'Dad always said to carry salt with you at all times!"

"Uhhh…ok….Everyone! You have your orders, let's move out!"

Jem and Nai hop on their gears and flew to the ships first, followed by Alice, Jazz and Richter and then Chrome, Mercury and Marine.

"I didn't know you had a gear." Jazz said looking at Alice

"What, you thought that I would just make one for everyone else and not myself?" Alice asked

"Good point"

"Alice, Jazz let's go!" said Richter

The three of them took off with the others.

_**((((((Weapons Bed ~Navy Blockade~)))))))**_

Jem flies over to the fist ship and drops Nai. He plummets on the hard concrete launch pad of the ship where he was up against 40 GUN robots. When they all lock on to Nai, he looks up and smiles while activating his hulk-like arms. "It's clobbering time!" He stretches his arms out and swings them at bots like a giant baseball bat, destroying fifteen of them He then jumps up and clasp his hands together forming a large hammer and uses it to slam on the ground causing a large tremor tipping the bots and grabbing two robots and slamming them at the others.

"HA HA! This is too easy!" he gloated

"Don't get cocky! Here come some more!" said Jem flying over him.

Jem gets out her pistols and shoot the bots coming towards Nai. As she was shooting then, Nai continues to ram right through the ship, stretching his energy arms ten feet wide and spinning around destroying all the bots on the ship. Nai sees Jem fly over him and grabs her ankles and she carries him to the next ship. Jem sees some beetle droids coming her way and she shoots then down with her pistols.

"Jem! Drop me on the next ship!" Jem swings her legs and throws Nai on the next ship. Nai then slams on the ship and takes care of the robots above. While in the air, Jem then fuses her weapons using her steel element in to one large gun and blasts another nearby ship with multiple shots, destroying the robots board them and everything on the ship. When Nai was finished on his ship, he sees a jet fly downward.

"Going up!" He jumps on and rides it over to the next ship. He then pulls down the jet and lands on the next ship while taking it down while standing on the ship. When he was on the next Ship, he turns his arms in to two large metal bats, and smacks all the bots in his way. As the bots fire lasers at him, he then turns his arms in to one large shield, defecting the bullets. He then turns his arms into large wrecking balls and flings them at the opposing robots bots. After that he slams his arms on the ship making it split in two vertically. the massive wave made the surrounding ships capsize. Before the ship sank, Jem swoops in, and grabs Nai just in time.

"Uhh hello! Our orders were to taking care of the robots on the ship not sink them!" she said while carrying her brother.

"He he…my bad!"

"Captain Chrome, we've done our part. The robots are taken out. "

Chrome was standing on a ship that had its robots destroyed. "Copy that, Jem. Stand by for further orders. Marine?"

"Yes sir!" Marine Jumps off the ship and moves the water up like a geyser and standing on the water.

"Are you ready Mercury?" Chrome holds out his hand in front of Mercury. Mercury looks at chrome and blushes while nodding and holding on tight. Chrome then jumps down, Marine pushes the water down all the way to the surface. Marine was standing on the water while pushing it in a circular formation. Chrome looks on the side of the ship and creates a large wall of ice that shoots all the way on the side of the ship that cuts a part of it off causing it to capsize. When they reached the bottom, Marine starts skidding on the water pushing it out of her way. Chrome starts freezing the water where he stood, and follows Marine freezing the trail behind him, with Mercury sliding on the ice following him.

"Marine! Switch!" Marine does a back flip over Chrome and lands on Chrome's ice trail and slides on it while shaking up the water around the ships and sliding along with Mercury. The ships were slowly shaking up while Chrome uses his other hand to create another wall of ice across another ship, and breaking apart of the ship making it sink. "Keep it up Marine"

'Yes sir!'

After sinking eight ships they all meet up and one ship at the end of the fleet. Chrome turns around and sees all the ships capsized or sunken. "Good work" Chrome could see some of the people in life boats or standing on a floating ship.

Richter, Jazz and Alice were also on the last ship finishing off the GUN robots. Richter throws his hammers at two large walking bots. The robots were being controlled by two soldiers in the cockpits. Richter jumps to the top, ripped the window open, and pulls the pilot out of the cockpit. "Start talking! What's with the blockade?" Richter asked forcefully.

"I'm not authorized to tell you!" said the pilot

Alice appears right in front of Richter and she grabs the soldier, making an evil grin. "Either you tell us or I will probe your mind leaving nothing but the goo of your shattered skull." She said lustfully with her spiked tail forming a needle aimed at his head.

"UUUUHHH We was sent to block you from entering the continent for some reason! We were just following orders! Commander Tower has told us that some Cramoisi or something where on your ship, and we had to destroy them!"

"GGGRRRRRRRRRRR" Alice growled like a dog

"P-P-PLEASE! Don't hurt me!" The soldier was quivering in fear looking at Alice's eyes

"Where is commander Tower?" asked Richter

"I don't know!"

"Alice, why don't you give him a hug? "

Alice smiles while wrapping her tail around the pilot, and squeezing him. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

"This is the last time I'm asking nicely; where is he?"

"I swear! I DON"T KNOW He's been moving from base to base ever since Agent Shadow went AWOL! "

"Sigh* Put him down Alice"

Alice lets him go; he was coughing and gasping for breath as he lies in that cockpit.

'Richter!" shouted Jazz Richter jumped down and walked up to her.

"What's up?"

"I destroyed the remaining bots, and I found something in the ship computer's database."

Jazz hands Richter a small memory chip. "Nice work Jazz. Heh heh! You're thinking more and more like a rogue every day!"

"Thanks!"

"What about the crew mates?"

'Taken care of" Chrome walks up to Richter showing the entire crew tied up.

Richter walks up to the captain of the ship. "Alright, now here's the deal. You're going to let us pass, and you are going to stay put on your little tugboat, got it?"

"Or what?" The mustachioed captain asked.

Alice jumps in front of the crew and roars in front of them like a lion, mixed with a bear, tiger, wolf all at once, while grabbing and crushing a robots arm with her mouth. The captain and the crew looks in terror.

"Anything else you'd like to say?" Richter asked. He saw the entire crew quickly shake their heads.

"Alice, let's get going!"

"Can I bring one please? I think some of them be an excellent test subject!" she smiles looking at them and reaching out her hands.

"Sorry, sugar cube, I said we would shake them up, not traumatize them."

"AWWWWW! Oh well. Guess I'll have to use Charmy or Mighty when I get back."

"Scarlet, Scarlet. Come in" Richter starts talking through his com-link. "The blockade has been cleared." Alice looks back at the crew mates and tries to grab one of them.

"Alice…." Alice looks at Chrome who knew what she was about to do.

"Ok..Ok.." Alice said like a good little girl

"Go ahead and advance forward."

"Understood" Scarlet said on the other side.

_**((((((Weapons bed ~Navy Blockade~ stage cleared)))))**_

_**Richter: Nice work everyone!**_

_**Chrome: The true work of a dusk raider!**_

Everyone could see the Terra sunset fly over their heads and a large tracker beam come down and slowly lift them into the ship. When they were all on board, they flew past the sunken ships and into Mazuri territory.

_**Newton's law of gravity**_

Moments later the ship was flying over the large savannah, the little chao was sitting on the rails of the ship's deck. The little chao looks in amazement at the vast savannah looking at some clay houses from a distance. "Chao Chao Chao_! Wow….you can see everything from up here….Oh…right! I need to find Solairte! But where can he be? The last thing I remember was…looking around…and getting knocked over by something….and that hedgehog girl trying to hug me and…WHAA!" _ the chao gets blown by the intense winds as the ship was descending, The chao loses his balance on the rail and almost falls of, but then he loses his hold and falls anyway. "_WHOA!"_ The chao falls from the sky running through the clouds and tasting the air.

Deep in the large forest there was a giant tree, that had a large tree house on it. The tree house was nearly ten feet wide, was painted red and orange and had a ladder hanging down from a hole in the bottom. Not too far from the tree a young tall boy was talking with a bowl. The boy had brown eyes, black dreadlocks, an orange vest and red pants. As he was talking over to the tree house he sees a couple of lionesses lying below the tree house. But they weren't anthropomorphic lionesses; they were four legged lions with light brown fur.

The lionesses look at the boy as he was walking by and start growling. As the boy was walking forward, the lioness jumps, in front of the boy, growling. The boy leans over and growls back at the lioness, sounding just like her. The lioness steps back looking at the boy gritting his teeth, growling.

"Now, _that is_ how you should growl, **Na**." The boy said reaching in his bowl to get out a fish, and giving it to the lioness. She lies down and starts eating it. "Good morning, **La**" the boy gives the other fish to the other lioness. He puts the bowl on the ground and climbs up the ladder, into the tree house. The house looked like a normal hut, with a large table in the middle, a chair or two with other knickknacks around the hut and a long hammock at the other side. He stretches his arms and legs while yawning and walking over to the hammock and laying down. He instantly falls asleep without a care in the world.

Suddenly, the chao falls through the roof and on to the boys lap. The boy wakes up in shock and falls out of his hammock.

"Who? How? Why? Huh?" He looks at the chao rub his head, and then it looks at him and quickly flies at it while pulling on his vest leading him to a balcony. The boy grunts while slowly getting up and looking at the large ship flying by. "What is that?"

"_Quick! You got to help! I was looking for Solairte, but then I fell and I'm really tired, and…"_

"chao chao chao chao chao!" was all the boy could hear from the chao as it was pointing up at the ship.

'You fell from there?" The boy asked

"_Yes_!" The chao thought in his head. _"At last someone who understands me!"_

"Alright, I'll get you there" The boy walks over to the ladder and jumps down on the ground. He looks at the two lioness who look at him.

"I'm going out for a minute. Watch the house for me, Ok?" The boy runs into the forest. The chao sits on his shoulder, and the boy takes of running to the ship. "Bout time something fun happens."

_**The village of fighters; Mazuri**_

The ship landed in a large clearing, about half a mile away from the village. The large stair case comes down, Richter was the first to jump out wearing a red, green, yellow and black beret. "High gee gee! This place is….HOT!" Richter falls on the ground panting. 'So hot…so…barren…." He grinds his hands on the dirt. 'Hey…you know…the air is hot, but the ground feels nice."

"That, my friend is the work of the mobian settlers here" Blade comes walking down and stretching his arms. "Ahhhh! It's feels good to be back home. I can't wait to see the look on my family's face!"

"Alright, a few of us will go and check out the first village' Chrome stated. "The rest of you can check out the other villages with the Cramoisi. See what you can dig up about Gessian's location.

"My group will check out the east villages" Zenith said with a few of the dusk raiders.

'We'll cover the west" Chrome said "Ready, Mercury?"

"Ready!" Mercury said getting her gear disk

"I'll go too!" Lori said walking to Chrome. "If that's ok with you, Sensei"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Chrome walks down and gets out his gear, along with Mercury. Lori hops on to Mercury's gear.

"Wow…you're so much more…peppy…" Richter said "Blade and I will take care of the North"

"Meet back at the, southern most village within three hours, understood?"

"Aye, Aye!" said the crew

"Richter!" Lila comes running out of the ship and up to him. "Could i….come with you?"

"Um, sure. Heh heh…why not? I mean, it's better than being on the ship all day right? Let's go people!'

"Right!"

Sonic puts on his cloak and looks up to the sky. The sky was so clear without a cloud in the sky. "Dang, sun is really beaming down…."

"Perhaps we should stay indoors." Said Tails.

"No" Shadow said walking out with a cloak on. "I want to keep my eye on those criminals. I'm going to follow Chrome's group."

"Wait up, Shadow" Rouge comes and follows him, along with Jayden.

_**ICE to Meet You**_

Chrome and the others were closing in on the east side of the village. They all slowly land their gears near an entrance to a large forest. Lori takes a look around and sees the village. "That's the village?"

"Yeah" Chrome said turning his gear back to a disk.

Lori looks at the village and then turns her head and looks into the forest. It was a forest with large trees with vines drooping down grass and strange looking plants were also growing around as well. As she starts walking in, she could feel a humid breeze blowing on her face.

"Wow." She continues to walk in hearing the bugs and birds chirping, like it was a lively city with hustle and bustle. She looks down and sees a strange orange gem. She picks it up and looks at it. It was glowing brightly as she was holding it in her hands. As she was looking at the stone, she hears a small sound, like someone whining. She puts the stone in her pocket and starts walking deeper in the forest still hearing that light whining. As she got closer to the sound she could also hear the sound of water running. She quickly runs forward and sees a large spring. "Whoa…." She walks up to the water looking down at her reflection. "Well…hello beautiful" she kneels down and puts her face in the water, drinking it.

She lifts her head while sighing. "It's so clean!" She said smiling. She then hears that light whine again. She looks around to see who was making the noise, and she sees the cause of the noise. She could see a small lion cub stuck under a branch.

Lori walks up and looks at the lion cub while trying to move the large branch. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there" She then lifts the branch with ease freeing the cub. As she throws the branch away from her, Lori could feel the cub cuddling up to legs. "Well you're not a little chao, but you're still adorable!" she picks it up and starts petting it.

Meanwhile, as Chrome was about to enter the village he senses coming his way. He turns around and sees Shadow and a few of the Cramoisi fly right beside them. Shadow jumps down looking directly at him with a cold stare. Chrome just tilts his head in confusion but gives him a greeting. "Shadow? What brings you here? It's very hot, you know? You might get burned.

"Look, Chrome" Shadow said bluntly while wiping his face. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I'm going to keep an eye on you."

"Whatever for?" Chrome asked back scratching his chin. "Are you saying you are having second guesses about joining us?"

"No." Rouge said quickly. "It's just that…"

"That's exactly what I'm saying"

"Shadow!" Rouge looks at Chrome with a distraught look and then back at Shadow.

There was an awkward silence as a small wind blows in the savannah. Chrome continues to look at Shadow as he looked back. Rouge looks at Mercury who just shrugs her shoulders while looking at Chrome.

"I see" Chrome breaks the silence with a down tone reply. "And I thought we were becoming close friends, Shadow." Chrome actually shrugs and smiles. "I understand your suspicion. And I understand you are only trying to keep your friends safe. If you refuse to take my offer in being comrades that fine, all I want is to make sure my crew doesn't die, and we bring down the people of this Mafia. You have a heart for justice Shadow, but you need to work on your trust." Chrome turns around and starts walking over to the village with Mercury

"Nice going!" Jayden said behind him. "You hurt his feelings!"

"Humph" Shadow starts walking forward without uttering another sound.

"Shadow…." Rouge sighs while looking down. Ever since he became a Cramoisi, it's been hard for him to trust anyone else other than those who are a part of the Cramoisi, and even then he feels uneasy.

Rouge tries to follow Shadow but then she suddenly kneels down on the ground, panting.

"Rouge!" Jayden runs to Rouge, trying to help her up. He then sees Shadow kneel down with the same condition. "Shadow!"

"I'm fine…" Shadow speaks in a weak tone. He then feels a cool air blowing on him. He looks up and sees Chrome, who was cooling him off with his ice power. "Stop it. I don't…need your help…"

"Relax" Chrome said while smiling and still cooling him off. "You won't be at any strength if you're feeling weak."

Suddenly everyone hears a distance scream. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Mercury asked from behind.

"That was Lori!" Jayden picks up Rouge. "It came from over there!" he then points at the forest.

"let's go!"

Everyone runs into the forest. Chrome was looking around for Lori trying to find her. "Where is she?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Lori!" They run further in the forest until the reach a large oasis. Just on his left hand side, Chrome saw Lori backing away from a large lion. The little cub was still in her arms.

"Help…me…" She whispered loudly at Chrome. "What do I do?"

"Use your gravity, Lori!" Mercury said

"I don't know how!"

"Then put the little cub down." Rouge shouted

"I…I" She wanted to do something but she was still scared out of her mind

"It's no good." Chrome said "Her body won't respond if she's scared like that." Chrome slowly walks over to the lion, while drawing his sword. The Lion turns and Chrome and pounces at him. Chrome jumps back from the lion's attack. The lion turns back to Lori and slowly walks back to her.

"WHOO YA YA YA YA YA YA!"

Everyone hears a loud cry in the forst. Everyone looks around wondering where it was coming from. They then hear the cry once more. Lori then looks up and sees a figure in a tall tree holding a vine. "YAHHHHHH!" The young man with the little chao starts swinging on the vine while shouting another battle cry. "WHOOO YA YA YAHHHHH!" But as he was swinging his slams head first in another tree that was right behind Lori.

"Ow!" The young man falls from the tree with a large bump on his head. "UGH!" Lori looks at the young man's condition. He was a dark skinned boy with black dreadlocks who was wearing a orange vest and red pants with a green sash around it. He was also sporting a peach color head band.

"Ohhh" The chao falls of the boys head with his eyes spinning. _"What am I? Who am I? Why…?" _

The boy gets up and shakes his head and opens his brown eyes, while jumping up looking at the lion. The lion growls and stares at the boy as he also glared back.

"Chrome…do something…" Mercury whispered to the white echidna

"Wait a minute" The young man touches his head band that then turns into a Sodina flute. "A jema?"

"How is a human able to use that?"

The boy was holding a peach Sodina flute with seven different holes. He holds the flute up to the reed and starts playing it. Hearing him play the flute was like a harmonious symphony. The lion stops growling and slowly crawls over to the boy; the boy then pets the lion on the head as he was still playing the flute. The Lion was purring as the boy was slowly petting it.

"What's he doing?" Jayden asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Chrome asked "He's soothing the beast. That is a **sound Jema** he's playing. I still wonder how a human is even to materialize a jema, let alone use it."

The boy then stops playing the flute and lowers his head to the lion. "Shhh…it's alright" the boy said in soft tone. He then walks over to the Lori, and takes the cub. Lori looks at the boy as he holds the lion cub, he then turns around and walks back to the lion. He slowly sets the cub down as the lion grabs her with his mouth, and slowly walks away.

The boy then turns around and faces Lori. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"Lori looks away while gasping" "No...I'm fine"

"I thought you poachers were low before,, but sending a little girl to do their dirty work?" The boy was almost a foot and a half taller than Lori. "Truly barbaric"

"W-wait!" Lori said nervous. "I'm no poacher! I...hey!" Lori looks down and picks up the chao. "Here you are!" She turns and looks back at the boy. "Is this your Chao?"

"No, but you know him?" The boy asked back. "So he was the one who fell off your ship."

"Excuse me" The boy turns around and sees Chrome walking up.

"Hey look!" Jayden takes off his cloak and shirt while jumping in. "YAHOO!" He makes a big splash. He floats back up to the surface while floating on his back." Ahhh! No more hot and sweaty cloak. Huh?" He turns and sees that he splashed Rouge, Mercury, and Shadow.

"You..little…" Shadow glares at Shadow.

Jayden grunts in nervousness looking at him with a small sweat drop coming down his face. "Sorry…I was...so hot."

Moments later, Shadow and Rouge had removed their cloaks; Shadow was standing Rouge was sitting on the edge of the oasis soaking her feet, Jayden was floating in the oasis, Chrome Mercury and other two humans were sitting hear the river. Lori was also petting the red and yellow chao.

"So you're saying this chao just fell on you as you were sleeping?" Mercury asked

"Yes." The young boy turns his head looking at Lori. "I saw a large flying object in the sky, and I thought he might have fallen from there. And you are certain you are not poachers?"

"Not at all!" Mercury said "But if their where we'd be happy to get rid of them for ya."

"That was quite an interesting trick you did with that flute of yours" Chrome mentioned. "Did you craft that Jema yourself?"

"Jem..a?" The boy tilts his head in confusion. He then holds up his flute. "Are you talking about this? Why do you address it as jema?"

"That's what it is." Mercury said. "Sound Jema are mostly interments right?"

The boy just turns the jema back into headband and looks at everyone else. "So, you are not poachers, then what are outsiders like you doing here? You're not here trying to join that group of **slave drivers** are you?"

"Slave drivers?" Shadow and Rouge look up at the boy as he looks at everyone with narrow eyes.

"It's been said that there is a nasty green pig threating my people. I thought it was just a silly story, but lately there have been people missing from the different villages across not just around the savannah but also in the seven villages surrounding the citadel."

"So it's already begun." Chrome whispered to himself. "Just as I surmised." Chrome gets up and looks at the others. "We need to meet up with the others and find Gessian at once."

"So you are not friends of him?" the young boy asked getting up as well.

"Hell no!" Mercury said getting up. "he's a sick pig, who needs to go down!"

"If you can help us in anyway, we'd be most grateful, and take down that pig. You have my word"

"Well…if what you said is true. I will take you to the village. Who did you say you were?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" Chrome clears his throat. "I'm Captain Chrome of the dusk raiders, this is Mercury, my third in command, and Lori my newest apprentice. "

"Hello!" they both said.

"I'm Rouge the bat, and this is Shadow and Jayden."

"Hi!" said Jayden smiling. "I like you're hair"

Shadow just waves silently.

The boy looks at Jayden who had his wings spread out. "Are you sure you are not evil?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Jayden puts his hand on his head, as his hand was glowing. His wings then shrink down to a much smaller size unseen by anyone. "Heh heh, don't worry you can trust us"

"Right." The boy still had doubt in his mind about trusting everyone, but he ignored his worried thoughts and just nods in acknowledgement. "Come. I shall take you to the village."

"Wait. We never got your name."

The boy just walks forward near the exit of the forest. "**Tobias Kun Kente (Kun-ken-tay)" **

"What?" Lori walks up to the boy who turns around and smiles.

"That is my name."

"Oh." Lori then smiles as he looks in his eyes.

It's so long" Jayden comes in between the two giving then a shock.

"He's right. So why don't we call you, **Toby ** for short?"

"Toby?"

"Yeah, I like it. Plus it was the name of one of Uncle Dannith's men. He gave me this white robe."

The boy scratches his chin in thought. "Very well, You can call me Toby. Shall I lead you to the village?"

"Yes, thank you"

Everyone follows Toby out of the forest and start walking to the village.

"_*sigh* I'll never find Solairte" _ the chao said but still no one could understand himHe looks at Chrome. _"that guy looks like him, but that's not the one I want to see" _

_**Dark Clouds Blowing**_

Back at ship, Amy was waiting in the mess hall. She sat with Cream and Blaze who were all bored out of their minds. Amy was nervous about Sonic walking in the sun, but for some reason she wasn't feeling any discomfort from what her lover may have endured. She leans back in her chair +looking at the ceiling. "Ahhh…" She sighed

"What's the matter?" Blaze asked .

"I wonder how Sonic is doing." As she was thinking about Sonic she then thinks of something else other than Sonic. She thinks back what that silver wolf told them about arriving in Mazuri. This thought had her worried; could what he warned about Richter be true, could Shadow also be right about him being a cold hearted criminal?

"Hey guys" Tails came in the room while putting on his cloak. "The sun is starting to set. What do you say we go and check on everyone?"

"Now?" Amy jumps out of her seat.

"Yeah, I mean the others already went ahead, so why don't we go?"

"I was wondering why this place was so quiet." Blaze said putting her hand on her head, materializing a cloak on her person. "Alright let's go"

"But wait. Shouldn't we wait until nightfall?" Cream asked

"Nope" Blaze turns around and walks out the door. "Come on ,Tails"

"Wait for me!" Cream materializes a cloak on her and runs out as well.

"Guys….*sigh* Amy sighs as she sees her friends running out with them and putting on her cloak.

Amy runs out of the ship and looks at the blue sky. The funny thing is, when she got out side, she saw that many clouds were forming all over the sky. "Hey, wasn't the sky clear just a moment ago?"

"Yeah…" Tails uncovers his hood while looking at the sky. "This is strange…."

"Not really" Blaze said with her arms crossed. "I mean it's not like its unnatural or anything. "

"Come on" Cream jumps in the air and starts flying wings along with the others.

_**Mystery of the missing townspeople?**_

Toby had leaded the small group to the eastern village, but when they got there, they were shock to see what was in store for them. Shadow and Rouge had their cloaks on again and were following Chrome, Mercury, and Lori. Shadow was still keeping a close eye on everyone in front of him. Jayden was walking with Toby who was in front talking.

"So, how old are you?" Jayden asked the first question.

"I'm fourteen" Toby said without looking at him

"What?" Jayden said surprised. "But..but…you're like tall enough to be in high school!"

"You said you lived in the forest right?" Lori asked from behind. "Do you live with your parents?"

"No. I've been on my own for almost four years now, after my parents became one with nature."

"Huh?" Both Jayden and Lori tilt their heads in confusion.

"His parents are dead" Chrome answered.

"Oh…" They both look down in depression.

"Why so sad?" Toby asked looking back. "I will see them again. They are one with nature now. That is why I chose to live in the forest, so I can be closer to them."

"That's so…" Jayden starts weeping. Lori just looks down distraught.

"That's a real nice thought to have" Chrome said to himself.

"We're here" Toby points to the village. As they got closer they look around. "Mmmmm…" Toby closes his eyes and listens to the wind. "Do you hear that?"

Everyone else tries to hear anything else but the wind. "No" Jayden said wipinghis tears. "I don't hear a thing"

"Exactly" Toby runs off looking around in the village trying to find anyone around. Shadow and the others do the same. They spent about ten minutes looking around but didn't find anything.

Toby sits down in the center of the village with his head down. "This…this is very strange. Where could everyone be?"

"Maybe everyone went to another village" Rouge guessed patting Toby's shoulder.

"Chao chao chao" The yellow and red Chao said.

"No" Lori looks closer at the ground observing it. She looked at a few of the buildings and discovered a few out of place things. Shadow and Jayden had their eyes closed while sitting down trying to get a feel with what may have happened. Cramoisi have the ability to sense the presence of anyone or anything with blood running through them. If it hasn't been more than three days they can if anyone has been dwelling in one certain spot.

Lori comes back to Chrome holding a piece of clay. "Ah, what do you have there?"

"This is a piece of pottery" Lori described. "And I've looked on the ground, there are multiple foot prints."

"Mmm?" Chrome wanted to hear more of Lori's observation.

"Some human, mobian and…something else. Something that doesn't look normal. Kind of like the robots I saw back on the ship in the training arena. *gasp* Wait….why would there be robots here in the village?"

"Ah. That's the mystery"

"Shadow" Rouge also had her eyes closed trying to sense forms of life. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes." Shadow said with his eyes still closed.

In their minds, the village was white and they could see red silhouettes of people walking around the village and then suddenly many of them walking in one direction simultaneously. They then saw black silhouettes walking around the village along with large ones looking everywhere in the village. It was almost as if they were looking for someone.

"Almost every house was turned upside down." Lori finished "Do you think that there may have been an…."

"An abduction" Shadow finished while getting up opening his eyes. "The town was invaded by dark blooded mobians. For some reason, all the villagers walked over to one spot." Shadow points over to another set of trees. "Somewhere over there"

"That's the way to another village" Toby said while getting up.

"Let's go pay them a visit. By the way, Lori" Chrome turns to the young black haired woman. "Nice deduction"

"Oh! Umm…thanks" Lori looks away blushing.

"Let's get moving" Shadow said losing his patience.

_**The Good Doctor**_

Richter and the others arrive at another village. This one was smaller than the last, but this one didn't have anyone in it. The village almost looked abandoned. In the middle there was a tree with a gate in it. Inside the tree, there was someone sitting in the ground.

He was old white puma wearing a white coat and black pants. Richter walks up to the puma through the cage. "Are you Dr. Michel?" Sonic asked

The puma looks up opening his yellow eyes. "Quick! You must leave! The lizard men have trapped me here, they are planning to destroy this village, you must go!"

"Not going to happen!" Richter tries to pull on the bars but to no avail. "Mmmm…Alice can you break though this?"

"Sure thing!" Alice's body glows gray and her body starts to transform, but she then stops glowing without warning. She then tries again but the same thing happens again. She was panting as she as she tried a third time and lays down. She then opens up her arm mechanism and sighs. "Alice forgot to recharge after the last battle. She can't transform."

"Can you try digging him out?" Blade asked

"Or maybe open the gate with your hammer?" Jazz suggested

"For some reason, the ground doesn't feel right." Richter taps on the ground. "It feels like cold iron…I can't dig through iron. And I can't risk hurting the doc here."

"So what do we do?"

"Richter!" The others could see Dwayne with Scarlet and Malcolm. "What are you doing here?"

"I could as you the same thing" Richter said. "Hey Dwayne, do you think you can break through this thing?"

"Humph, let me see" Dwayne walks up looking at the cage.

Meanwhile , there was something coming from a distance deep in the forest. A large machine with a man sitting in the chair was hovering over to the same village where two figures were standing on the edge. They had glowing yellow eyes with black irises. They look back at the man who gives them a nod. "You know what to do"

The figures nod while jumping into the trees of the forest. The man looks to the dark sky with a smile. "Soon, they will all witness the true power of chaos."

Dwayne had successfully freed the doctor, and helped him out. "Thank you my friends. But you really should be going now!"

"Why? Why are you so worried about us?" Richter asked

"These men…who locked me up….they are evil to the core, and if not stop I fear for the villagers. You must leave and warn them."

"Just tell us where they are, and we'll deal with them! Right Sonic?" Richter turns around and looks for the blue hedgehog. "Sonic? Yohoo! Sonic! He must be somewhere, Come on!"

"Well fancy meeting you here!" Chrome walks up to Richter and the others. With him was, Shadow and the others.

"Chrome, Shadow." Richter said "Great thing you're here. Listen, Sonic went missing and I want to find him."

" Funny how he just went missing" Shadow said with his arms crossed.

"Well, he was in the forest and I guess he got a little lost"

"Richter!" Richter turns and sees the rest of his crew running up.

"What are you people doing here?" Chrome said. "I said we were supposed to meet at the south village.

"We were" said Zenith walking up to his captains. "But all of our sources pointed us here"

"Plus it turns out that Some villages are empty" Scarlet said. "Includng the south one. So that's what leads us here"

"And none of you bothered to check on us?"

Suddenly they all hear a loud scream, coming from inside the village.

"What was that?" Lori asked from behind the others.

"It came from over there!" Toby pointed north of the village.

Everyone runs deeper into the village and could see a large battle going on. The Cramoisi were fighting off a large group of blue agents, and not doing too well.

"What the hell happened?" Shadow looks at the echidna brothers who were still looking at the battle.

"We need to help them, Richter" Chrome instructed

"You got it!" Richter said running forward

Chrome simply walks forward as ice starts to form under his feet. "Colder than the arctic temperatures, defeat my enemies with your frigid wrath" A large blizzard starts to blow through the village. Chrome could see Sonic lying on the ground at the mercy of a purple, black, and yellow frog. T

"Absolute Zero!" A large sheet of ice covers around almost everywhere, freezing everything in sight. The blue agents that were about to finish some of the Cramoisi were instantly frozen in their tracks, while the Cramoisi were untouched. The frog was slowly freezing up into a sheet of ice, but he somehow breaks free from the ice and hops away from his fallen comrades. For some reason the cold was too much for him.

Jayden runs over to Sonic and helps him up. "Are you Ok?" Jayden asked

"Yeah…" Sonic said in a weak tone but was still able to give him a "thumbs up'.

"Grand earth healer!" Richter had his hands out with his hands also glowing, making a big circle appear, under the sheet of ice. The circle glows bright orange and slowly heals all the Cramoisi around. Sonic looks up and sees Richter, when his hands stop glowing he looks up and smiles.

"Ni How, people!" Richter said smiling.

_**Trusting**_

It was now nightfall; Shadow looks around at the Cramoisi who were still weak from the attacks. Nearly all of them were injured even after being heals. Rouge looks at all of them with worried eyes. She turns to Shadow who was growling with rage.

"Shadow…are you Ok?" Lori asked

"Shadow?" Rouge looks at the black hedgehog who turns around and stomps over to the echidna brothers.

"You Ok, blue boy?" Richter asked after he walked up to the blue hedgehog.

"Man. Am I glad to see you" Sonic answered "Those agents just showed up out of nowhere and ambushed us"

"The shroud found you, again?" Richter asked. "Jezz! Does anyone around here have a tracking device on them or something?"

"I'm looking right at him!" the brothers turn around and see Shadow walking over to Richter and grabbing him by the vest. "This is the second time in the row we nearly escaped with our lives!"

"Hey, hey ,hey!" Richter lifts his hands. "I didn't do anything. None of us did anything"

"Then explain to me where the blue agents came from, now!" Shadow creates an orb of chaos energy from his hand looking at Richter dead in the face.

"Shadow!" Amy shouts at Shadow while grabbing his shoulder. "This has gone too far!"

"Back off!" Shadow swings his hand at Amy pushing her away.

"Shadow! Have you lost your mind?" Sonic pulls Shadow's arm making him face him. "They saved us!"

All the raiders and Cramoisi were staring at the three. Richter just looks down with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Is that what this is about?" Richter asked with a serious tone. "Does Shadow really not trust me and my crew?"

"He said it straight to my face, brother" Chrome said "Shadow has zero trust in us"

"Is that right?" Richter then lifts his hand.

Shadow then feels something push him away, making him let go of Richter. Shadow looks up to Richter who still had his head down. Shadow then looks down and sees a piece of moved earth below his feet.

"I put my full trust in you guys for looking after my crew, because I thought we could fight side by side stopping our greatest enemies, but if you don't feel like we can accomplish that, then maybe we made a mistake letting you guys on our ship."

Shadow's glare starts to loosen after hearing Richter. He figured that he may have pushed it too far, however he wasn't too sure.

"If you feel threated staying on board my ship, with my crew then you guys can leave at any time."

"Richter, hold on" Sonic said walking up to him. Chrome was looking at Mercury who had a worried look on her face. "We do trust you…it's just that…"

"It's just what?" Richter looks at Sonic. "If it's something I did then please….huh?" Richter looks at Toby who was still holding on to the chao.

"Well" The white puma, Dr. Michel walks up Richter and Sonic. "I'm not sure what's going on, but please let us not fight. We still have a matter….**Tobias?** What are you doing here?" The white puma asked a tall dark skinned boy. He was wearing a orange vest and red shirt with a green sash around his waist and a peach headband.

"I go by** Toby** now, Doctor" Toby said walking up to Richter "It's what my…new friends have called me. I was just trying to bring this guy back to his owner" the little chao flies over to Richter while smiling.

"Chao Chao Chao!" the chao said "_I found him! I found him! Solairte! At last! We can begin_!"

"What's he saying?" Sonic asked

"I found him, I found him." Richter translated. He slowly walks over to the chao in an amazed expression. "You've been looking of me…and my brother"

"_Yes! YES! He can understand me! Now I can fulfill my duty_."

"We're not done here!" Shadow shouted at the two

"Shadow?" Knuckles, who was still weak from the attack, limps over to him. "Shut up already"

"Richter, who's this?" Chrome walks up looking at the Chao who smiles looking at the two.

Richter doesn't answer to his brother. Everyone around him sees him remove his left glove. Sonic and the others look at Richter's left arm covered in a metal strap that when from his hand all the way to his shoulder, like a spider web. Chrome looks at Richter in shock as he slowly removes the metal strap from his arm.

"Richter! Stop! What are you doing?" Sonic and Shadow look in question due to Chorme's reaction.

Richter looks at Shadow and Sonic. "There is something that Chrome and I have been hiding from all of you. But once this is over, I will explain everything"

"What do you mean, Richter?" Sonic asked.

"Chrome" Richter said softly truing over to his brother smiling. "Soon, all of our inner pain…will be over"

"What?" Chrome was still confused

"_Now, just close your eyes….and relax. Oh mistress will be so happy after this!_" the chao closes his eyes and a small ray of orange and blue lights come down on the brother's heads. They could feel the energy; it was so soothing and calming, like being over a warm water waterfall in a breezy forest. The surroundings were perfect, and the atmosphere was intoxicating. Everyone stares in amazement when they look at the two brothers, still wondering what was going on.

Just in a flash, the tranquil moment gone when the Chao instantly gets shot by a ball of lighting. Richter and Chrome see the little Chao struggling to get up. Richter looks around to see who would do such a thing. From the shadows came two lizards both hearing leather jackets and jeans.

Toby and Lori look in shock and run over to the chao "Are you ok?" Lori picks up the chao.

"Chao, Chao Chao" the chao said weakly. "_Misstress…..for…give…me…"_

"You monster! How could you do this?" Toby touches his forehead and gets out a flute that turns into a spear and starts running at the lizards while yelling a battle cry. The lizard just smiles and jumps up in the air and runs his hand through Toby's shoulder piercing through it. Toby gasped while stepping back in pain. The lizard then kicks him in the chest all the way to a tree. He shouts in immense pain while falling down. Lori runs up to him seeing if he was alright.

Lori feels her heart drop as she saw Toby bleeding from the stab. Fortunately, it wasn't a vital part, but Toby was still bleeding uncontrollably. "Oh my god!" She sets the chao down to tend to Toby.

The lizards slowly walk around letting out an irritating laugh. Richter looks at the metal strap on the ground and tries to get it back. But then it was instantly snatched by the green lizard. "No, no, no." the lizard said shaking his finger while dangling it. "We don't want you to be messing with this now would we?"

"No!" Chrome whispered under his breath

"G-give it back!" Richter demanded. He could feel his stones glowing brightly.

"Why? Would I do that?" the lizard asked while twisting in in his hands making Richter jump in shock. He then turns over to the Cramoisi. "Why don't you come and summon that hammer of yours and swipe it from me?" Sonic and the others see Richter just standing their growing. "What's the matter? Can't do it **Exrrtich**?"

"Exrr-who?" Sonic asked

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Richter said quickly

"Don't you?" the lizard laughs evilly

Chrome looks at the lizards in shock. "Why wait to tell them your secret? What's stopping you from telling it now?" The brown lizard asked Chrome. "I'm sure your "hired help" should know about how you've been tricking them this whole time"

"What?" most of the Cramoisi said in shock

"You're speaking nonsense" Chrome said up to the lizard. "I'm not tricking them."

"Sonic…" Amy whispers to the blue hedgehog. "Let's get that lizard already!"

"Before you attack me, Cramoisi, don't you want to know more about your so-called rogues?" the lizard starts walking around while feeling around Richter who was just standing still. "Oh, I have so much to say about him."

"As do I!" the other lizard comes up to Shadow. "You have the right for your suspicion, hedgehog." The lizard puts his hands on Shadow's shoulders.

"Ugh!" Shadow steps back in a fighting stance.

"Don't do this….don't do this please" Richter whispered.

"Why not, **Empty son**? EE HEE HEE HEE HA HA HA HA!" The lizards stand there laughing and sticking their tongues out hissing.

The brown lizard crawls over and Chrome while putting his hands on his shoulder. "You should also know that this poor fool was using you all along."

"What are you saying?" Shadow asked the lizard.

"Hee hee hee hee!" The Lizard hugs Chrome's face; Chrome does nothing but feel the lizards ice cold scales.

_**Distress Call **_

All the way back in Soleanna, Darcy and Zerach were in the throne room sitting on their thrones. Darcy was reading a book with a pair of hands holding an apple. "How can these people be vampires and not have wings?" Darcy asked herself. "And their attire, it is a mockery in the name of pure darkness"

"Vampire's without wings?" asked Zerach while looking at a cell phone.

"Mortals are so strange" Darcy then throws the book at a pile of other books, and starts messing with an I-paw.

"Oh yes, but you should really try this so called "video game". This technology is astonishing! A little black box that carries light and the little icons move around when I move my finger! Right now I'm playing a game where I am tossing these little birds around at little green pigs."

"Little birds? How can mortals be cruel?"

"Oh, Daniel told me they aren't real. And earlier I was looking into something called a book where they show your face" Imagine how we can stay in contact with our allies with this spider web.

"Rouge once told me that the web didn't have spiders in it. Now is that so?" Darcy had Richter's focus stone made into a necklace. "Maybe Tails can explain it to us again when he gets…." Suddenly Darcy can feel a strange heat coming from the stone. She grunts in pain feeling the stone.

"Something troubles you, my queen of Darkness?" Zerach asked putting the phone down.

Darcy puts the book down while grasping the stone. "My brilliant guardian…..i…I feel a great disturbance."

"Mmmm….I also sense that something is out of line myself. It seems or knights are losing faith in the radiant dark manifest. This is most troubling. It seems that Shadow's faith is diminishing, swiftly. If he loses faith, he won't stand a chance against any dark heart."

"I realize that, Zerach. But there is something else. I feel as if our new friends are being threatened in some way. Though I cannot make it clear, I feel as if something terrible is about to happen.

_**Solarite's True Inner Demon.**_

Everyone was looking at the Lizards and the echidna brothers and wondering why they were not moving while they were being taunted. Both brothers stand their motionless, trying not to move.

"This fool isn't even a real captain. He's a conniving little devil who will depose of you when he's done with you." The brown lizard said about Chrome.

"And this one, is just a blood thirsty killer!" the green Lizard said about Richter "Oh yes." He was still twilling around the metal strap. "I can feel it all. Your sadness, bitter rage, and hate for me. Don't you feel it brother?"

"Oh it's like a soothing bath feeling all of Chrome's anger and hate! I love it!"

"You know Richter, Dante' is very upset with you and your brother. Why have you forsaken your role as the greatest criminal in the world? Oh how your father would be laughing at you right now. Rather sad"

"And you Chrome, still have bitter hate for the man responsible for your mother's death?" Chrome gasped as he looks up at the lizard that was instantly up at his face. He picks him up and throws him away from Richter and the others, and jumps in front of him. "What if I said I was the one who killed her?" He then quickly takes Chrome's sword right from his sash.

"Give..that….back…" Chrome said slowly as an icy cold wind starts to blow around him.

"Oh…you want it? Hee hee hee hee"

"Why aren't they fighting back?" Amy asked

"Blade, what's going on? Blade?" Jazz tried to get Blade's attention but he was still looking at Richter who was clenching is fist as if he was holding something back.

Shadow looks at Chrome who was also growling while the icy wind starts to pick up.

"Oh, yes!" The brown lizard said. "Those were the very same eyes that she gave me during her final minutes."

"YOU!" Ice starts to form around Chrome's feet. Mercury looks at the focus stone that was given to her and feels a sharp pain.

"Oh do tell them how this whole dusk raider madness is just a scam to kill the underground and avenge your dead mother. Oh how I adored her screams of horror as I personally sent her to hell!" Chrome wanted to do something but for some reason he just couldn't move. "What wrong? You want Mommy's sword? Come get it." Chrome just looks at the lizard as he unsheathes the sword and licks it with its long tongue.

"The greatest criminal in the world, reduced to being a school teacher, and taxi driver. You use to be a cold hearted criminal who would slaughter anyone who would dare stand in your way, Exrrtich the empty son" A few of the people around them each other quiet murmurs.

"Stop it already!" Richter shouted desperately.

"They don't know, do they? That's ok; I'll tell them for you." Richter's eyes widen in shock. He wants to do something, but something was holding him back "You see, raiders and Cramoisi, long ago Richter here used to work for Eggman Nega as a top class mercenary" Sonic and a few others gasp. "Oh, what kind of crimes did he commit you ask? Murders, pillaging, destruction, utter Chaos." Richter knelt down while growing as if he were in sheer pain.

"And Chrome here worked for a group known as the **Red brotherhood**" The brown lizard said. "It seems you're mother's death has given the mafia a great edge. Chrome here was a cold blooded mercenary who would go around and commit crimes, that is punishable by death!"

"Stop this, right now!" Dwayne shouted to the lizards "You have no idea of the consequences that your actions will lead!"

The Cramoisi wanted to do something about those lizards, but most of them were still hurt by the Nith metal blades from the blue agents. Some others were also trying to hear what the lizards were saying.

"Stop? Oh but this is just the tip of the iceberg" the lizard shows everyone a little doll that had a red stain on it. He walks over to Sonic and gives it to him. Richter looks at the doll and his eyes widen. "Why don't you take a whiff of this?"

Sonic takes the doll and smells it. He felt his heart sank as he could smell that the doll had the scent of blood. "This, this blood….it was still considered young and pure."

"Right." The green lizard said. "Heh heh heh heh! Oh doesn't just smell lovely?"

"Stop this, right now!" Richter demanded "I'm warning you!"

"Ah, Ah, Ah….watch that rage. Where was i? Oh yes! That doll belonged to a little girl in a little place called** Red canyon Zone**, the very zone that Richter destroyed, ten years ago…by his own hand!"

"What?" Sonic said backing away. "Richter, tell me he's kidding! Richter?" Richter didn't move he just stood their growing with his body glowing orange.

"Guess he has nothing to say. Oh well, heh heh heh….."

Chrome was panting with his head hanging down. It was getting colder and colder. Could it be true that the one that killed his mother be standing right in front of him? He looks up the Lizard in sheer rage. "Did…you….did you really kill her?"

"Yesssssss…." The brown lizard said with his tongue flipping out of its mouth. "Her blood tasted delightful!"

Sonic felt something corseting through him. It was like a serious evil wind blowing in the air giving him the chills. He was thinking that this could be that horrible feeling he felt earlier. He thought there was something going, but now he was seeing it firsthand.

"There is one thing good that came out of all this" The green lizard said.

"What's that brother?" the brown Lizard asked

The lizards eyes were now completely yellow with no pupils. Richter then has a flash back of people running and screaming in a village that was on fire and running away from a large orange liquid crawling monster.

"**Agony! Pain! Sorrow! Rage! Furry! Fear! All negative emotions stirred up in one setting with no glimmer of light, or sight of happiness to be found!" **The lizards quickly come over to Richer and Chrome and whispers in their ears.** "Oh, I wish I was there to listen to all of them breathe their last breath, screaming and running for their lives!**

"**Your mother would be so upset with you. Using people to avenge her delightful death. Oh I enjoyed killing her, just as much as we are having this lovely chat. Heee heee. **

The brown Lizard holds Chrome's sword right in front of him and holds it by the blade. **"These memories, these happy thoughts, you think of all of them while holding this sword. How stupid! It's a joke! Nothing but pure garbage. Let this be a lesson to you, Chrome Solairte. You're memories of your pitiful mother are the reason why you will never be worthy of holding this sword! **The blade emits a sudden flash and the brown lizard pushes it against his knee shattering it in half.

"Ahhhh…." Chrome stands there with his eyes and his mouth wide open. "Mother…." He slowly sees the shards of the sword scatter on the ground, and then the actual blade that was now split in two. Chrome just looks down as the icy wind gets stronger and stronger to where it was freezing everything in sight.

Richter stands their as the earth begins to rumble staring down, with the green lizard up to his face.

**When you killed those dammed souls…you made my heart sing….their damned lives…their cries of sorrow…we owe everything to you….Richter Solairte" **

"**NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Richter and Chrome scream at the top of their lungs as their bodies were glowing with incomprehensible rage.

"**STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" **Richter repeated over and over at the green lizard

"**I'll DESTROY YOU!" **Chrome shouted at the brown lizard as he stands while smiling

Both brothers: "**HEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Both lizards start laughing like madman. Lila and Mercury suddenly start screaming out of control. The focus stones on their necks were glowing brightly.

"Sonic what's happening?" Amy asked as the earth was rumbling and the icy winds were blowing.

"I don't know!" Sonic answered back

_**The lonely cold; Birth of the frigid beast **_

Ryan was jumping through the forest trying to catch up with the others. He hears loud screaming coming from a nearby village. "No! it's just as I fear!" He starts jumping from tree to tree heading over to the village.

Both echidna brothers were screaming in sheer pain Two separate beams of orange and blue shoot from both of them all the way to the sky, making the clouds swirl in a twister formation. Mercury then starts screaming and falling to the ground holding the focus stone that Richter gave her.

"Mercury! Are you ok?" Rouge asked kneeling down

"It's…It's Chrome!" She said strained. "It's so cold! It…It hurts! How can this be?"

"It must be that Chrome gave Mercury one of his focus stones. Zenith answered. "Right now, Mercury and Chrome's hearts are connected. AHH! I knew this would happen!"

"Sensei…." Lori looks at Chrome roaring out of rage with more ice coming up around him. She had tears in her eyes feeling like she couldn't do anything.

Toby stands up with his wound patched up with some of Lori's robe. "We…we have to stop those lizards."

"No, you need to sit down! You're injured!"

"but.."

"Nope, you're not fighting and that's that!"

"This is terrible…" Onyx looks at his captain with his eyes locked on to the ice shards around him.

"That's it!" Zenith said as electricity forms around his body. "I'm not going to sit here and let my captain get torched!" As Zenith was getting ready to fight, multiple blue agents come swooping down and looking at the raiders and Cramoisi.

"What are you looking at?" Zenith asked

"Zenith, the Cramoisi can't fight in their current state" Onyx said

"But captain.."

"Wouldn't like it if we put them in front of anyone else"

"He's right." said Ryan jumping out from the tree.

"When did you get here?" Zenith asked looking at the red lion dusting himself off.

"Just strolling through the neighborhood. Now, Let's take care of the agents"

"**Let them have it boys!"** the lizard said laughing, while getting out a large blue tube.

"**If this worked on him ten years ago, then this will work on his brother just fine!"** The brown Lizard had a blue tube and looks at Chrome who was nearly covered in ice. **"Now…I call on you from the frozen arctic to shroud the land in everlasting ice! **"

Both lizards open their tubes, and two different large gelatinous masses come out of the tubes. Everyone looks at the mass, one was blue and the other was orange. Both of them go for the echidna brothers and coil around them

The mass of blue liquid comes out and shoots at Chrome with top speed, over the ice. The mass coils around Chrome consuming his body as he was still screaming. Everyone could see the ice slowly breaking apart and revealing a large blue gelatinous form. Shadow looks at the mass starting to form into the shape of a creature.

It starts off as a large bubble, and then forms the body of a dragon with large forked wings and huge tail. It then forms a neck and then a bird like head. When it was done it was a large liquid blue bird like dragon, with sharp teeth growing out of its mouth. **"KKKEEEYYYAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

It lets out a terrifying shriek while opening its eyes that looked exactly like Chrome's. Everyone could see Chrome inside the monstrosity with his eyes wide open with no pupils.

"No…" Ryan said kneeling down. "We're too late!"

Both masses had turned into two large separate liquid monsters that were radiating visible energy that was all over their bodies, with both echidna brothers in separate monsters.

"**Oh yes my friends!**"the brown lizard steps on Chrome's broken sword. "**Behold Cramoisi and raiders! The true form of the bearers of the** **eighth emerald and the wrath of the frigid moon**; **Cryo Chaos!" **

"Eight emerald? What's he talking about?" Knuckles asked

The brown Lizard jumps on the creature's head. "**Cryo Chaos, our spirits must fuse together. So we can destroy rest of the seven tribes! It's only destiny, don't hold anything back! Let them feel the wrath of your mighty shivering furry!" WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

"I don't…I don't believe it…." Rouge said stepping back and looking at Shadow. "You. You were right all along"

"We…we were tricked…" Blaze said kneeling down.

"To think…we are responsible for unleashing destrouciton on the world." Silver said looking down at Mercury who was now crying while looking at Chrome's body inside that dragon.

"I'm not surprised" Shadow said crossing his arms. "I warned you all this would happen. And that lizard's story and these monsters are all the proof we need. Those two had something going on, and now they are going to destroy the world."

"You're wrong, Shadow." Ryan said coming up to him. "It's true Richter and Chrome have a checkered past. But they are far from the monster, that those lizards proclaimed them to be. And right now, they are in grave danger."

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked

"If those two lizard's fuse with anyone of those brothers, they will become unstoppable deities that will consume the world, and Richter and Chrome will cease to exist.

"What?" said mostly everyone.

"No…" Mercury said as she continues to cry. She sees the surroundings blue agents, but has lost the will to fight, because of the sadness she felt coming from Chrome.

The monster was freezing everything that was surrounding it. The monster was concealing itself in a large ice dome and continues to migrate cross the village, and the forest.

"I never thought I'd see this day, where both of the artificial chaos beast would be awakened and destroy everything. We need a miracle." Ryan said looking down.

"Chrome…"Mercury was laying on Silver's lap looking at the blue agents around her. She could still feel the intense pain in Chrome's heart. It felt like being in a freezing ocean with just a bathing suit. She was shivering while also crying. She felt so stranded, and was unsure what to do. She didn't feel like fighting. Her body felt like it was being pushed down by a mysterious force. "Chrome….."

"Mercury, hang in there" Silver pleaded

"Someone…..please…." She said weakly "He needs help…anyone…..I…I…love..him…please…"

_Do I have to do everything?_

Mercury could hear a strange voice in her head. For some reason, she was able to get up. She didn't know what was going on, but her hand starts to emit a ball of light. She looks at the agents with a grin crossing her face, and she throws the light ball at the agents knocking them down.

Mercury looks at the fallen agents with her eyes glowing dark teal. She then falls to the ground on her knees; her eyes turn back to amber as she falls on her face looking at the agents one last time before blacking out. "Chrome…."

"What was….that?" Silver looks down at her confused wondering what his sister did.

"Damn Cramoisi punks!" said the leading agent "Kill them all!"

Suddenly the leading agent feels a blade run through his chest. He looks behind and sees a hedgehog Cramoisi. He was a black hedgehog with a white coat and a blue shirt with black cargo pants. He was holding two large buster swords, one glowing black and the other one white. The black sword was impaled through the agent's chest. He then pulls the sword out and uses the other one to cut up the agent in multiple places, until he falls down.

He looks down at the dead agent with his glowing red violet eyes and looks at both Shadow and Silver. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah" Silver said helping Mercury.

Suni who was also with the group of Cramoisi looks at the hedgehog closely.

In an instant, other Cramoisi show up and start taking down the other blue agents around them. He was a white bunny with a blue coat wearing a purple shirt and blue pants. He comes in with weapons that looked like big rings with blades. He throws them at some of the agents knocking them down.

The young hedgehog kneels down in front of Mercury and turns her over. Mercury was still unconscious with her eyes half way open. He then looks up to Shadow. "I'll tend to her, right now father would like to have a word with you"

"Master Zerach?" Shadow wondered "Why?"

"Look, I don't know why. It's just that he said is urgent for you to go talk to him"

"Fine. Where is he?"

_**The Marble of Light**_

The leading brown lizard was still standing on the monster as it freezing the entire landscape. **" YA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YES YES! You and I are the same mind! Lovers of death and chaos! First this land will freeze over and then the oceans, and the rest of the world shall feel the bitter cold of lovely sin! YA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" **

"Lovely sin? Is that what you call it?"

"**Wha?"** The lizard turns around and sees Zerach standing on a shard of ice. He instantly disappears and reappears in front of the lizard and grabs him by the neck and disappears again.

He reappears in front of the Cramoisi and some of the raiders. The Cramoisi had finished off most of the blue agents, and the scales were tipping in their favor, especially with the new hedgehog cutting down many enemies with his swords.

"**Let me go!"** The lizard shouted **"He and I must become one, and kill everything!" **

Zerach just glares at the lizard. "So you're the cause of these two brother's pain? And you enjoy their suffering, delight in chaos, adore sadness, and love destruction?" 

"**Who the *bleep* gives a shit about that? Let me go before I kick your sorry…"**

"Silence, fool" Zerach then bites the lizards neck injecting poison in his neck. He then pulls himself from the lizard.

The lizard sees a bolt of lightning shoot right next to him and nearly hit him. Zerach throws the lizard down. The lizard could see Zerach slowly walking over to him with a lightning bolt nearly hitting him with every step Zerach took. "You have given your heart to pure evil, sold your soul to the devil. Now you will pay for your choice"

"**You..you stay back! STAY BACK!"** The lizard continues to step back feeling lightning nearly hit him, and seeing Zerach glowing like an angel.

"I will now yield the last scrap of living fruit that dwells in your heart!"

"**GET BACK! GET BACK!"** The lizard shouted seeing Zerach's glowing body.

"Surrender what belongs to the light!"

Zerach runs his vampire claws through the chest of the lizard. The lizards body starts to shine a bright yellow as something starts to extract from his chest, as the lizard was screaming bloody murder. Zerach was slowly pulling out a yellow orb from the chest, and yanks it out looking at it glow immensely.

The lizard slowly steps back holding his hollow chest. He then feels a burning sensation in his body, and feels a pain like no other.

Zerach stares at the lizard as he falls to the ground feeling the poison corseting through his body like fire. He was screaming in sheer agony as he was scratching his flesh and cutting through it till it bleed. His scale color turns from brown to coal black as the poison continues to run through his body. He was ripping his clothes off from the pain while rolling around and screaming. His body starts to dehydrate making it look like nothing but skin and bones. Zerach just stands their looking at the lizard slowly suffering. His eyes turn completely white with his teeth showing fangs. His fingers and toes grow longer and his nose starts to disappear. The transformation was over; he was once a brown lizard, but now he was gray zombie like creature who was crawling around screaming in a distorted voice showing all its rotten teeth. Everyone stares in disgust at the monstrosity that the lizard had become. He was now just a walking skeleton with gray skin and white eyes.

"**Wha..what did you do to me?"** the Zombie lizard asked in his now raspy and old sounding voice.

"You have done this to yourself, mortal" Zerach said in cold tone. He looks up to all the Cramoisi as they were forcing the agents to look. "Do you see my Cramoisi children, the results of what sin has in store for mankind? This man has given his life to sin. As the Cramoisi venom courses through him, it reviles his true self; a follower of sin, a lover of suffering. Without the light to guide them, all other mortals will befall the same fate. It is our duty as Cramoisi to uncover the veil of sin and stop it from destroying the lives of many. We will stand and fight evil no matter where it hides! This is what we are training for. This is why we are here!"

The Cramoisi exclaim in agreement with Zerach. Zerach looks down at the zombie lizard with a narrow stare. "And as for you, mortal." He stands their holding the light in front of him. You shall stay in this form for the remainder of your days or until I have no further use for you. Let this be a lesson to show mortals how far they have fallen, without the light the guide them. "

"**You….*gasp* can't…do…this! *gasp*" **

"I already have. Now….be gone" Zerach's other hand glows bright yellow and forms a white ball of energy. He throws it at the lizard and he disappears in a spark of light. "You will wonder aimlessly in this world"

Shadow looks at where the lizard was. He was thinking of that brown lizard and when he was bitten and injected with the Cramoisi venom. "So…that's what happens when a dark heart is injected with the venom?"

"Only when father removes the **light seed** from his heart. " Daniel answered. "Biting and killing him would be too merciful. Father wishes for anyone who delights in the pain and sadness to suffer the very same pain. Mother is the same as well."

Shadow doesn't respond to Daniel and walks over to Zerach who looks at him. "Shadow!" Zerach gives shadow a happy expression despite of what was going on. "I'm glad you are alright!"

"What did you want?" Shadow asked with a rude tone.

"Ah yes, I wish for you save Chrome"

"What? But...he's a criminal! If you were here to hear those lizards and what they had to say, you'd know that they are no different from Klaus!"

"Oh really?" Zerach asked calmly

Shadow can hear the loud cries coming from the manifestation that was almost done surrounding itself in ice. It was like the sound of a hurt bird mixed with the loud screeching from rusty car breaks and the crying of young child.

"Those cries you hear now, Shadow, are the cries coming straight from Chrome's sadness and confusion. His emotions and the evil of mortals have manifested itself into that monstrosity"

"Master…" Shadow turns around looking at Zerach. He then takes out a glass orb from his cape that was glowing brightly: Zerach then mummers something under his breath and the glowing orb gets sucked into the glass orb, making glow brighter.

"Shadow" Zerach looks at Shadow with a serious look on his face. "What you see now is real. Like you, Chrome has also suffered great lost, but he found something new. His brother was found alive, and he cares deeply for him. When I look at this, I think of you and Sonic being the same way. It may not seem so, but you and Sonic are as close to being brothers as Richter and Chrome. In this short time, you two have grown a strong bond between both brothers, stronger than you think. Now those two brothers are in grave danger. It matters not if Darcy or I are plotting against you. Right now, those two brothers need you and Sonic's help." Zerach shows Shadow a white diamond shaped stone.

"A..A Chaos Emerald" He then puts it together with the glass orb, that makes the emerald glow brighter.

"I know deep down that your sense for justice won't allow those monsters from destroying innocent lives. And the brothers care deeply for those they watch over, even if some of them were trying to kill them. If they have that much trust in their mates, why can't you?"

Shadow looks down and thinks about everything they went through in the last few days. Richter was nutty, but he wasn't a bad guy, Chrome was mysterious, but deep down he does have a heart. He then looks at the large dome, looking at the monster inside. He then turns to Mercury who was lying on the ground. Shadow then nods in front of Zerach and slowly reaches for the chaos emerald and feels the energy radiating from it. Shadow closes his eyes as the emerald glows brightly. He could feel the emeralds energy and his Cramoisi blood pumping through his system. Everyone could see a bright flash come from Shadow's body. When the flash diminishes, Shadow's fur was now glowing white with red highlights. Shadow looks at his body in astonishment.

"How..how is this possible?" Shadow couldn't believe it, he was in his super form. He could see that he had his Cramoisi wings and claws, but he was floating while emitting a white aura.

"What you have is just a sample of both mine and the emerald's, power" Zerach explained. "The energy in the air has and your energy has granted you the power of the Cramoisi knight hidden within you! Now quickly Shadow, this power will not last long. Go and seize that monster, and save Chrome!"

Shadow jumps in the air and flies at the large ice done, forming around Cryo Chaos. "Chrome, I'm coming to save you"

**(Note: Shadow is now in shining super mode. The enhanced with light chaos emerald has allowed shadow to adapt to the element of light for a brief moment. Hopefully he will be able to stop the ice"**

_**((((((Super Boss battle: Cryo Chaos))))))**_

"Shadow, listen to me" Zerach was speaking in Shadow's head as he was flying to the dome. "The creature is feeding on Chrome's elements over gravity and ice. You may be able to cripple it if you attack it's head. It's up to you Shadow, free him from this evil.

Shadow files in the dome as it completely covers up in ice. The two of them were now surrounded by a large dome of ice with ice pillars and frozen trees. Shadow could see Chrome deep in the chest cavity of the beast. It looks at Shadow and lets out a terrifying roar. In an instant Shadow nearly feels a pillar of ice hit him from behind. Shadow starts dodging many more ice pillars that were coming out of the ground. Shadow brings out his sword and starts swinging the pillars that were coming out in front of him. He was just about to attack the monster's head when suddenly he was stopped dead in his tracks. The monster was just looking at him and he was holding Shadow in place. In an instant he was toss back into another pillar of ice. Shadow figured that a simple direct approach wouldn't work, so he instantly moves quickly to avoid more ice pillars. He then sees one pillar come up in front of him and kicks it down. He looks at the beast as it was looking downward. Shadow then shatters the pillar into multiple shards and grabs two of them and throws the shards in the monsters eyes, making it shout in pain and throw its head back. Shadow sees his chance and does a supersonic dash right at the head making the monsters form break apart.

Chrome falls on the ground. Shadow floats down to get a better look at him, but before he knew it, Chrome gets up and swings his sword at him. Shadow floats back at the last minute, while getting out his sword swinging it back at him. Chrome steps back and jumps on pillar of ice. "What do you think you're doing Chrome?"

Chrome doesn't respond as he was looking down and Shadow with soulless eyes. He then creates an ice sword that forms in his hand. He flies down with great speed and swings his sword at Shadow again. Shadow blocks the attack, but Chrome continues swinging the sword not making a sound. Shadow then jumps away from Chrome. Chrome uses his gravity hold to hold Shadow down; the force of gravity was continuously pressing him down to the ground, and Shadow couldn't move an inch. He could see the ice around him shattering to shards of ice that then form into small needles and run right in Shadow with all of them hitting him at once, stabbing him in multiple places. Shadow shouts in pain while flying back escaping Chrome's gravity hold. Shadow starts pulling the ice needles out of his body; even in sheer pain he was still ready to fight. He then looks at Chrome in shock as the monster comes out from the ice and forms back to its present form, trapping Chrome inside.

"Shadow, that monster is controlling Chrome like a puppet. You have to destroy it if you ever want a chance to defeating it." Shadow pulls out the last shard and sees the beast look at him. It then opens its mouth unleashing a frigid wind that blows at Shadow. Shadow smirks and disappears. The beast then coils in a large ball as ice forms around it. It was shielding itself into a large ball of ice. Shadow then reappears over the monster that was now sealed in its own ice. Shadow then brings out his sword and swings it trying to break it out of the shell, but it was too strong even for his swings. Shadow's sword starts to emit red electricity as he looks at Chrome with his eyes closed alone in the dome. He gives his sword one last swing shattering the dome to pieces.

Shadow sees Chrome fall on the cold frozen ground. "Chrome, you have to come back to us" Shadow wasn't sure of what he was saying, but he knew that Chrome wasn't his normal self. Chrome gets up and makes two more swords out of ice. He then holds out his hand looking at Shadow. Shadow disappears out of Chrome's sight. Shadow then reappears behind Chrome and gives him a kick to the head. Chrome turns around and swings his swords at Shadow, who blocks them both. The two of them went toe-to-toe with each other with their weapons. Chrome wasn't responding in anyway; He relentlessly attacks Shadow with his two blades. When Chrome goes for a blind spot, he was caught off guard when he saw Shadow blocking his attack with a second sword of his own. Shadow then flies backwards in the air. Chrome jumps in the air and follows him while holding his swords in place. Chrome then stops and starts to glow, and shards of ice rise up from the dome and fly at Shadow. Shadow flies at Chrome while swinging his swords destroying the shards of ice. One of his swords emits red electricity while the other one emits purple. He then warps out of Chrome's sight and reappears right in front of him and swings his sword unleashing a mighty blow of dark energy at Chrome, grounding him in a large group of ice pillars. Shadow flies down looking down at Chrome. Chrome gets back up on his feet and then cups both his hands creating a large ball of ice.

Chrome looks up to looks at Shadow not saying a word, but then he sees the shine in Chrome's eyes come back. "Shad…ow…" he said slowly. "….dest..tror..y…me….now!" Chrome's eyes then lose their shine and turn soulless again, and he lifts his hands throwing the large ice ball at Shadow freezing him where he stood. Chrome slowly starts walking over to Shadow with ice forming with every step he took, and with his ice swords in hand. Suddenly he was blown away by a large red explosion that came from Shadow, and throws him into another ice pillar Shadow was frozen in the ice but he was still able gather enough energy to pull off a crimson chaos blast. He liquid beast forms around Chrome once more and looks down at him.

"Damn. This is getting annoying." Shadow swings his swords upward looking at the beast as it comes at him quickly. Shadow tries to avoid it but it stops him in his tracks with its gravity hold. It then flies over and grabs Shadow with its mouth, and throws him in the air and freezes him once more. Before he was completely frozen he punches the some of the ice on his body and flies upward. The beast lets out a roar while following him; it was fast but not as fast as Shadow. Suddenly Shadow starts glowing white. "What is this?"

"Shadow, listen" Zerach said in Shadow's mind. "I can feel the monster's power weakening. You're doing it! Now you must finish him off. I've given you enough of my light for one final attack "

"How?" Shadow looks at the beast as it was about to strike. He disappears and reappears far away from the monster's sight.

"To end the beast, you must go for its source of power and destroy it. "Without the source the monster is nothing."

"But to do that…I would have to…."

Shadow then thinks about what he had to do, for some reason he didn't like it at all. He looks at his two swords and the beast who was screeching trying to find him. "it's the only way, Shadow. This is your choice. This will truly tell what path you chose, and determine the fate of Chrome."

Shadow closes his eyes to give the situation more thought. He hears the beast shouting. He then hears something else. He hears crying he didn't know where it was coming from, but as his eyes were closed, he can see a small white figure curled up hiding his face, while sealed in a block of ice. "What?" Whoever was in that ice, he could hear crying. He walks up closer and looks at the figure and sees who was in it. "It…it can't be…" He couldn't see his face, but he knew for a fact. "Chrome?"

Shadow opens his eyes and sees he was back in the ice dome. The monster turns its head and looks down at Shadow and dives down at him, screeching even louder. 'I…I understand now…" Shadow takes a deep breath and holds his swords up and flies right at the beast's chest with incredible speed. Even without a heartbeat, even he felt thumping in his chest. "Time to put you out of your misery!" Shadow flies under the beast's head and goes straight for the chest. He grabs both his swords and impales them through the beast chest, and right into Chrome's.

Everything goes white. Shadow looks at Chrome's eyes regain their shine as he stares down with wide eyes. A large light engulfs his body, along with the flying beast, that unleashes one final roar.

Outside the dome, everyone could see a large explosion of light come from the dome. Zerach looks at the dome, looks down and closes his eyes. "Well done, Shadow"

_**(((Super Boss battle; Boss defeated))))**_

_**Shadow:…..**_

_**Melting the ice.**_

Inside the ice dome, everything was falling apart. The explosion caused the ice to break apart. The ceiling was falling on the ice pillars knocking them down. Everything was crumbling down like an old building. Shadow starts to fly out looking at the moonlit sky, but then he looks down and sees Chrome laying on the ground motionless. Shadow looks at the moon shining down on him, and looks down at Chrome once more. Shadow could see an ice pillar about to crush Chrome. The ice pillar falls on the ground; Shadow looks at the pillar while holding Chrome. "Let's get you out of here"

Shadow then flies out of the dome as it completely collapses.

All the Cramoisi and some of the raiders see Shadow flying back to them. Mercury opens her eyes and sees Chrome unconscious. Lori also comes up while holding her chest. Shadow flies down and lays Chrome down; Zerach and the others look down on him.

"Oh, no…you didn't" Mercury could see that Chrome wasn't moving. She turns around and buries her face in Zenith's chest. Zenith slowly rubs her quills to comfort her"

"Sensei?" Lori kneels down with tears in her eyes. Shadow just looks down at Chrome's motionless body. "Please….not again….I can't lose someone else…."

Suddenly everyone heard grunting. They all look down and see Chrome opening his eyes.

"Chrome…" Mercury sighs in relief and keels down while hugging him.

Chrome doesn't respond. He slowly gets back up and looks at Shadow directly.

"You're free now" Shadow said to him.

Chrome looks away from Shadow and looks at his broken blade. He slowly walks over to the blade and picks it up. "I'm…I'm anything but free…..how could I let myself lose control?"

"Chrome, it isn't your fault" Rouge said coming up to him. "The lizard played with your mind, everything he said was a lie, right?"

"No" Mostly everyone gasped lightly. "It's all true. I wished to avenge my mother's death. That's all I ever thought about." Everyone could see Chrome shake his fist. "Tell me Shadow, did you ever have someone you cared about, who was killed by someone, and the first thing you wanted was revenge?"

Shadow stood quiet for a brief moment, but then walks up to Chrome about five feet away. "I did." Shadow could then hear light sobbing coming from Chrome.

"Then you understand what I'm going through. He was right there, the man who murdered her. And I couldn't do a damn thing! I was so scared of losing my mind. I…I…" Chrome couldn't finish he just kneels down sobbing quietly. "I'm wasn't strong enough to fight him. I was weak! This broken blade proves it! I'm not worthy to wield it." Everyone looks at Chrome as he was sitting down weeping. His spirit was completely broken.

"I don't believe it!" Everyone saw Mercury run up to Chrome and grab him by the coat and slam him up against the tree. Chrome, as well as everyone else was taken by surprise. Chrome looks at Mercury's angry and tearing eyes. "You listen and you listen good; You are _not _weak! Ever since the day I met you, you were a great inspiration to me after I lost _my _ mother. You and Richter pulled me out of my depression when you accepted Zenith and I, even after he tried to kill you! You've been a big inspiration to not only me, but everyone you've ever met. And…I..I…." Mercury's grip on Chrome's shirt starts to loosen as she lowers her head weeping. "I…I can't stand to see you like this. I know it was your mother's, but the sword didn't make you who you are"

"Jeez, Chrome." Zenith walks up to Chrome who was still pinned to the tree. "You're always telling me how stupid I sound. But you saying that you're weak and don't deserve to live, that my friend is the highest form of stupidity. I thought I was the first mate of a captain, not a pansy. "So come on… Zenith said with tears in his eyes. "Don't-Don't get all weepy." He then starts sniffing and covering his eyes. "Now look what you did!" Zenith himself starts weeping.

"They're right, Captain" Chrome turns to Onyx. "I mean Chrome. You're the captain who pulled me out of my own darkness. I became a part of your crew even after my failed attempt to assassinate you. I chose to follow you because of the man I saw behind the sword, not the weapon itself."

"I don't know much about weapons" Blade said leaning on the tree. "But I do know you are one hell of a captain who knows his way around the savannah. I would have never been a successful merchant if it wasn't for you, and plus you've always been a good friend to have a drink with."

Chrome looks at Blade and the others and looks at Lori who walks up to him. "Sensei, I haven't been with you long, but I know what you and those dumb lizards said isn't true at all. You gathered everyone to become strong fighters, and fight for what is right, no matter what the reason.

"It doesn't matter if you were trying to avenge your mother" Chrome looks at Mercury who was streaming tears and speaking to him. "Or if you wanted everyone here to become the greatest fighters in the world. What matters is that you and your brother brought us together to fight. You are our captain, and we couldn't ask for a better one. _I_ couldn't ask for a better one" Chrome looks at Mercury directly. She leans over and kisses him passionately.

Shadow and Zerach were looking from behind. Shadow was able to hear everything they said to him. His mind was practically lost in thought.

"Do you see now, my boy?" Zerach asked Shadow. "Though you may not see it, you two share some form of bond. You both have suffered great loss, but found a new light." Zerach looks down and sees Chrome's broken sword. "Mmmmm…." He picks up the blade and looks at it while feeling it's texture. "This sword of his….interesting…."

"What is it?" Shadow asked actually sounding curious.

"There is something familiar about this sword"

"How is it familiar?"

Zerach doesn't respond and walks over to Chrome. "Chrome, you have an excellent sense of judgment if you are willing to accept people who are even wanting to kill you. I am honored to be in the presence of a fine warrior."

"I'm sorry, Sir Zerach" Chrome said walking away from everyone. "…but I….I….I don't feel like myself"

Zerach then takes a deep breath through his nose. "Doubt, sadness, fear: these are just some of the emotions that describe what is before me. And though I am a symbol of judgment and righteousness…" In a flash Zerach was behind Chrome while holding him by the shoulders. Chrome was taken by surprise as Zerach jerks him around making him face his glowing eyes. "…I am the king of Cramoisi as well." Zerach lets out a light hiss and bites Chrome's shoulder. Chrome holds on to Zerach's Shoulders, trying to push him back, but his grip began to loosen and he lets go of Zerach as he was drinking from his neck, grunting helplessly. The raiders were all taken by surprise as they looked at Zerach biting Chrome and Chrome was glowing white.

Zerach then pulls away from Chrome; Chrome was holding on to his shoulder panting.

"Sir…Sir Zerach…." Chrome said strained "W-Why?"

"The blood in your body is almost gone, yet you are still standing, talking even. Excellent" Zerach stands in front of Chrome, while smiling holding his hand. "You would have definitely been ash by now had you been a black heart. You have proven yourself to a fine warrior of the light."

"Huh…what do you mean?"

"All will be explained, now" Zerach stares at Chrome with his glowing eyes. Chrome's eyes start to glow as well. "Rest now, son. Rest in the light"

Chrome slowly closes his eyes and falls to the ground. Zerach looks down at Chrome while licking his lips from the blood he drank. He then turns and looks at two other Cramoisi; the white muscular rabbit and the midnight black hedgehog.

"**Alex, **take Chrome back to his room" Zerach ordered

"Yes father" the hedgehog responds walking over to Chrome.

"Wait!" Mercury walks in front of the hedgehog. "What did you do with Chrome? Why did you.."

"Relax, child. Chrome will be just fine. But right now, I need you to trust me, and let my student pass"

Mercury looks at the hedgehog's innocent eyes and looks down at Chrome who wasn't moving. She then looks back at the hedgehog again and moves out of the way. The hedgehog walks over and picks Chrome up.

"**Damien**" Zerach said to the white rabbit. "I want you to gather the rest of these sword fragments, and give them to me"

"Yes father" the white rabbit acknowledged

"Could you please take me back to your ship?" the hedgehog asked nicely

Mercury was silent at first but then nods. "…Yes" Mercury leads Chrome back to the Terra sunset while looking at her focus stone that was no longer glowing.

"Hey…those were the stones that he had on his neck" Lori pointed out. "Why isn't it glowing"

"When the stones glow, it means that the captain is very happy and content." Onyx explained. "But since someone broke his spirit…."

"…the stone is just as dark and sad as he is" Mercury finished

Lori leans over and rubs her back. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'm sure of it."

_**Water under the bridge**_

Darcy looks at the raiders walking back to the ship with some of the other Cramoisi. She could also see Sonic and Shadow walk over to Dwayne and Ryan.

"So he shattered the inhibitor?" Ryan asked Dwayne

"Yeah" Dwayne said with his arms crossed. "And because of that, their power was awakened."

"Who would be crazy enough, to create another liquid life form to destroy the world?"

"What are you two talking about" Sonic asked walking up to the two. "What was that creature? How did Richter and Chrome turn into monsters? Who are they and what-"

"Just shut up!" Dwayne shouted "It's already hard enough to think without all your questions!"

"Why you…" Shadow glares at Dwayne getting in a fighting position.

"Ahem!" Ryan walks in front of Shadow clearing his throat. "As you two are trying to put on a show, we've got a dilemma that needs observing.

"Quite right" Zerach says walking up with Darcy. "You do owe us an explanation, gentlemen."

"Fair enough. Come. We will explain everything once we get on the ship. "Ryan leads Dwayne, Sonic, Darcy and Zerach. Back to the ship, but Shadow stays behind looking at them leave."

"Are you ok, Shadow?" Rouge asked holding his shoulder.

"I'm not sure" Shadow was still confused, about everything that has happened. He looks down in though as he walks away from the others. Rouge follows him feeling deep concern.

"Shadow wait!"

"Let them go, Sonic" Zerach said "I have a feeling he is finally beginning to understand.

"But, Master Zerach. What about…."

"Why don't we go and check on them? It's best that we hear everything coming from those two"

"Alright…." Sonic follows Zerach and the others back to the ship

_**The fly on the wall.**_

Not too long after, Dr. Michel was walking back to his village. "Oh, this is terrible! Most horrible! All the villagers are gone! Where did those monsters take them? I need to get to Chop!" He arrives back at the north village and looks around for the blue wolverine, Chop. "This is strange, where is everyone?"

"Doctor!" the doctor sees Chop running over to him. "Thank goodness you're ok"

"I'm in a bit of shock, but I'll be fine. Where is everyone?"

"That's what I'd like to know. **Slice** hasn't returned and I'm getting worried. I was wondering if-" Suddenly they heard a loud swoosh. Chop looks around while drawing his claws protecting the doctor. Before he knew it, a bandit comes up to Chop and puts a small metal device on his forehead. The device wraps around Chop's head like a circlet. Chop tries to take if off, but to no avail. The circlet glows bright red; Chop suddenly stops trying to struggle and hangs his arms down. The Doctor looks at Chop, Chop looks back with glowing red eyes.

"*Gasp*" the doctor steps back as Chop walks over and grabs him. "No! No! Chop! What are you doing!"

"Dr. Michel" the doctor turns around and sees a group of more lizards walk from the entrance of the city with more people wearing the same crowns. "**Master Gessian** would like a word with you"

Back at the destroyed village there was someone in a floating dome looking at the destruction of the village. Inside the dome was a big, fat green boar whose eyes had yellow sclera with black pupils, sitting in a chair in the dome. He had a mask that he was breathing through. He was wearing a black vest and black pants.. He wheezes in that dome as he looks around the destroyed village.

"Most impressive" another man in a hovering mobile comes up to the boar with his arms crossed. He was a balled man wearing a white coat and green striped shirt. "The Chaos reading that I detected was practically at the peak of all seven chaos emeralds. Readings are holding steady at 7,000. Even more than last time. Just imagine if we had all eight including the master emerald. A most wonderful thing to active wouldn't you agree?"

"Mmmmmmmmm" the green pig hummed "Wheeze* But the those two were killed in the prossess. *Wheeze* They weren't able to possess those two after all *Wheeze*, and even after we got them to dig deep into their inner lives. *Wheeze*

"It won't matter. The person responsible for the betrayal of Rizen was nothing but a pawn either. Plus we have already gained control of three villages so far."

"Yes, but the artificial chaos drones. *wheeze* we're destroyed by those hedgehogs" the boar was coughing while removing his mask. "I'm not paying for your failures"

"Oh yes. Dr. Eggman Nega won't be too happy about that one bit." The man looks at a screen looking at random colors and numbers. "Those hedgehogs powers almost matched that of both echidna brothers. About 6,939 and they were able to boost their chaos power at will, even without all seven emeralds. The power of these Cramoisi is astounding.

One of the lackeys walks over to the two mobiles. "Lord Gessian Lord Ziggfreed. We have gained control of the fourth village. And we have captured the Doctor who's going to help us." The lackey throws down Dr. Michel who was in chains. "We will now use the villagers to begin our harvest."

"Excellent! *WHEEZE*"

"Dr. Michel." The bald man hovers over. "You didn't think you could escape me, did you?"

"Dr. Ziggfreed, you're using the people of Mazuri as slaves?"

"Slaves?" *wheeze* Nooo. We are just using them *wheeze* as natural workers. But we need you, *wheeze* to continue developing more soil to increase production. *wheeze* we have a big shipment to deliver. And I hate *wheeze* to not be late."

"Shall we attack the terra sunset while both captains are out of commission?" the lackey asked. "I have a large group waiting to take them out"

"YOU IDIOT! The queen of darkdwellers is with them **Wheeze* *cough* It's a one way ticket to hell if we even look at them funny!" *Wheeze* Now Doctor, shall we continue, *wheeze* with our business?"

"I won't help you, Gessian" the Doctor said. "I'd would rather die with my secrets than in danger my people and the people of the world"

Gessian slowly hovers while opening up his dome and lowering his head to the Doctor's face. "You don't have a choice. *wheeze* at the very moment." The Doctor can smell Gessian putrid breath, and falls unconscious. It smelled worse, than anything putrid on this earth. He lifts his body back in the done that closes back up. "It won't matter. *wheeze* We have three more villages to conquer. *wheeze* With those two monster *wheeze* we were going to capture the people and destroy the villages. But *wheeze* It won't matter. Our ultimate drug plantation will go as planned! *Wheeze* Bleh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! He cackled and coughed while reviling his crooked yellow teeth, drooling black spit. He puts on his mask back on and breathes deep.

(((((TBC)))))))

Richter: This isn't happening! I'm the star of the story! Well…partly anyway….how will all this turn out? Are my brother and I really the walking dead now? And will my crew members accept me for who I am?

Author: Questions over! Find out Next Time!

Zenith; something's going on with these Cramoisi Why the captains picked them to help us I'll never know! Richter and Chrome have been acting strange. Last night they were depressed the next day it's like it never happened. Just what is going on? Well anyway Giessen not to happy with us, destroying his lizard gang. So he's planning an attack on us. So were going to have to take the battle to him and stop Giessen from enslaving the villagers.

Next time; Hidden secrets; colors of Black and Red

Zenith: Those Cramoisi can't fool me! Watch me get to the bottom of this and expose those two for who they are!


	13. Hidden secrets colors of Black and Red

Whassup Whassup! How have you all been? Good? Great! Then get ready for this next chapter of RD! Now those of you with weak constitution may want leave, because this chapter is going to have some vulgar content in here. In fact if we could rate chapters I would rate this one M because of the blood. (I might just do that)

ANYWAY! Fair warring this chapter is very long, BUT you don't have to read all parts, but if you want to get the full experience I recommend you read it all.

To all the lovers of this story. Please enjoy! All new comers, welcome! All vampire haters; you know that little button shaped like an arrow on your browser? All it takes is one click or two.

All SEGA chars Belong to SEGA. Some fan chars are mine! Others are not! To those who gave me permission, thanks!

_Previously on Orange Dawn: A little yellow and red chao came on board the Terra Sunset, looking for the Solairte brothers. Richter discovers that Lila in his bed, and she rushes out of the room in embarrassment. Lori then comes into Chrome's room asking for forgiveness. Chrome then discovers that she was a gravity user and makes her his student; giving her a blue moon tattoo. On their way to Mazzuri, they run into a blockade set up by the GUN and the cobalt shroud. After getting through they arrive at the savannah. The crew decides to investigate the villages separately, but on their way to the village, Shadow shows up telling them about his suspicion. While almost entering the village, they run into a lone warrior named Toby. They all enter the village to find out it was empty. They later travel to another village, but only find a doctor named Dr. Michel. They later meet up with the Cramoisi again, where Shadow tells them about his doubt. As for the little chao, he comes overs trying to do something for the brothers.__ Things get from bad to worse when two lizards show up and told everyone the "truth" about the Solairte brothers. For some reason, this drove Richter and Chrome with uncontrollable rage. To make matters worse, the lizards released these liquid creatures that take control of Richter and Chrome's bodies. When it all seemed over, Zerach shows up seizing the mad lizard's control over the large chaos creature, but the creature was still out of control. Zerach powers up a chaos emerald with a mysterious shining orb and gives it to Shadow. He reminds Shadow that he and Chrome aren't so different. With this new power, Shadow goes super and defeats the massive chaos beast freeing Chrome. After being free Chrome doubts himself saying that he should have never been captain. Mercury on the other hand tries to smack him out of it, as did the rest of the blue moon dusk raiders. Zerach had other plans trying to help Chrome. Without warring he, bites Chrome's neck nearly draining all of his blood, and knocking him out. And now the Cramoisi and dusk raiders head back to the ship to regroup. Meanwhile, Dr. Michel heads back to his village, but then runs into two criminal lords responsible for kidnapping the villagers and captured the doctor as well. Sonic and the others wish to know more about whom those lizards were, and why do they want the Solairte brothers. Now all their questions will soon be answered._

One last note before we start. There are going to be some dream scenes in this chap that will be italicized so you won't be confused.

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Hidden secrets; colors of Black and Red**_

_**Empty vessels; Shadows of the past**_

Everyone was in the main lounge room sitting and waiting. The Cramoisi sat separately from the dusk raiders, Lila was sitting in a chair with Alice resting on her lap. Dwayne was walking around with his head lowered. Mercury was being hugged by Silver, Zenith was looking over her rubbing her head.

"Dwayne" Dwayne looks up and sees Darcy smiling. "Now that we are all here, perhaps you can tell us more about those monsters?"

"Uhh…" Dwayne's cheeks instantly turn red. "Well….let's see….."

"How about those lizards?" Sonic asked "Who were they?"

"They weren't real lizards" Dwayne answered.

"Huh?!" Everyone said

"Dwayne is right" Darcy said. "Sonic, do you remember the creatures that you encountered during the last few or your known months?"

"You mean, those black creatures with the "V" shaped eyes?" Sonic asked

(See chapters 3 of RD I and Ch. 8 of RD BD for details)

"Indeed" Zerach said "Whilst the dark Gaia spawn thrive from the darkness, there is a second breed of fiends that also thrive on darkness and are born from pure evil."

"They creep form the inner shadows and devour innocent souls and enslave them making them their puppets." Darcy added "and once they are transformed, they may never want to turn back. When that happens their souls are dammed for eternity"

Sonic and a few others felt their hearts drop.

"**Vessels**" Dwayne said "Those are what the people in the criminal underground call those monsters."

"Those lizards were perfect examples of mortals who give in to their dark thought s and desires. " Ryan explained.

"What my husband did was considerably merciful compeered what was in store for the man who scorned Richter" Darcy said "His heart wasn't innocent. He and his counterpart delighted in what they did and wanted Richter and Chrome to suffer the same fate. Now they are suffering the very same pain the Solairte brother's suffered, a hundred fold."

"But that's still not right!" Sonic stands up in front of Darcy with his voice raised. "All those dark hearts, even those two lizards, they were all innocent at first. I..I know they were evil…but it just feels so wrong to just kill them! Even Eggman…."

There was a long silence in the room until Darcy spoke.

"You are absolutely right, Sonic." Darcy said simply. "I too wish there was another way. I do not enjoy taking the lives of those who have a chance at redemption. However, with the souls that you and the other Cramoisi devourer are as you see; evil. As Cramoisi it is your job to devour evil."

"But isn't there a way for you to…devour the evil person without killing them?" Mercury asked while getting off Silver's shoulder."

"Unfortunately, we don't have the means or the requirements in order for us to be so merciful." Darcy said with her head lowered. "I feel awful for those souls, really I do, but they were already doomed when they gave their lives to evil."

Sonic just lowers his head in defeat and turns away.

"I'm afraid Madame Darcy is right, Sonic" Ryan comes up to Sonic speaking while putting his hand on his shoulder. "Richter, Chrome, Dwayne, and I have lost so many friends because of them losing their souls to villains in the grand mafia. They twist and warp your mind into ways you or anyone else can't begin to comprehend, and they are lost forever.

"That's so sad…." Amy said looking down.

"But there is a bright side." Ryan said as Sonic lifts his head.

"The vessels will come in big numbers, but you and Shadow freed Richter and Chrome." Scarlet comes up to Sonic. "That means there is hope. We can prevent anymore lives being taken"

"Ok." Sonic nods in acknowledgement but with a distraught tone.

"But couldn't we just kill the demons without killing the victims?" Amy asked.

"You'd have a better chance of saving the victims, of the dark Gaia spawn." Dwayne explained. "Like I said before, once a vessel takes control of a person, their souls are extinguished from their bodies. They have only possessed criminals, but if something aren't done about this…"

"It won't be long before the vessels start possessing non-criminals, even the most innocent of children." Ryan finished

"No…." Amy puts her hand on her mouth. Sonic just gives them a determined glare.

"What about Richter?" Knuckles asked the two. "Tell me that crap about him destroying a town and innocent lives was just a hoax."

The two of them were silent after hearing the red echidna. Knuckles just steps back and starts shaking his head.

"Richter….has had a complicated past." Ryan explained "It's been very hard for him accept the deeds that he did, which is why he tries to keep it under wraps."

"I…I don't believe it…" Knuckles said sitting down.

"You shouldn't" Lila lifts her head looking at Knuckles while petting Alice's head.. "Richter is not a killer. He's far from one." Darcy looks at Lila smiling.

"Please try to understand" Ryan said politely. "Someone or something triggered Richter's inner power just like what you saw. We've learned that in Red Canyon Zone, his father was killed right in front of him, and that is what made him upset."

"We don't know who killed him" Dwayne added. "But whoever they were…it seems those lizards had a connection to them. Unfortunately….we have no way of confirming."

"They must work for the mafia" Sonic said "they were able to call blue agents and those lizards wore the same things those underground goons wore. "

"But, I can't understand whom." Ryan said. "Why would someone risk the lives of many just to unlock a forbidden power?"

Another silence filled the room. Darcy then gets up and walks over to Dwayne and Ryan.

"I understand.." Darcy spoke. "When Richter and Chrome learned the truth about the mafia, they could have joined them….but they didn't"

"Richter couldn't stand to see anyone else suffer the same pain he did" Ryan added. "None of us could, so we formed a secret alliance with other Criminal lords to take down the leader."

"The problem is they are aware of the plan" Dwayne said. "and they will screw with anyone that even thinks about becoming a part of it. That's how my crew was…."

Scarlet comes over to Dwayne and hugs his arm.

"but what about this forbidden power?" Sonic asked

"That…" Scarlet comes up to Sonic. "We will let the brother's explain; we're swarm to secrecy not to tell."

"But I can assure you; their intentions are not evil" Ryan said

"So there you have it. Happy?" Dwayne said crossing his arms

"Despite of his actions in the past, all Richter and Chrome want is the end of the Criminal underground, and to destroy the demon in charge" Ryan finished "And you're help seemed like the push they needed"

The room went silent of what seemed like hours. Everyone had leaned the truth about the echidna brothers. Zerach walks up to the raiders and bowed his head.

"Thank you, for telling us" he said

""Yes thank you so much" Darcy said

"Madame Darcy" Mercury walks up to the purple bat. "I…I really hope this doesn't change your decision on helping us. With your help, we can put an end to Mafia's suffering. Please. "Mercury looks down and closes her eyes. "I…we don't want more innocent lives destroyed."

"You're kidding, right Merc?" Sonic said patting her shoulder smiling. "That's like asking Knuckles if he can get any more gullible"

"HEY!" Knuckles growls at Sonic as Sonic stood there and laughed.

"Sure we'll help!" Amy said smiling "But from now on, no more secrets. We want to know more about you guys. I think that's why Shadow acted the way he did, because he was scared or something"

"Fair enough" mercury smiles while nodding.

Lori was looking at the red and yellow chao who was still hurt. "You poor thing….." Lori starts weeping looking down at the chao.

Toby was lying on a nearby couch holding his injury. "_This bites!" _ he thought to himself. _"It's bad enough dealing with poachers and hunters, and these dark shadow creatures, but now I am surrounded by other demons and pirates"_

"Hey we're not demons!" Saphron said to Toby.

"Whoa!" He sees her right in front of him with Jayden and Tawny.

"How did you…"

"Saphron has a…special talent" Jayden said. "We may look scary but we're not going to hurt you"

Toby grunts while trying to sit up. "Forgive me…" he said "For the past few months, a few of my people have been acting strange at night. I was thinking it might be just strange sickness, but after hearing what you have to say, I am starting to have second thoughts."

"Don't worry" Lori walks up and sits next to him. "I've been with them, they are tough, but they are no different form you or me"

"Well…" Tawny smiles while looking away. "If you don't count our, wings, the fact that we are stronger, and faster, and the fact that we are undead."

"Undead? So…you_ aren't_ different from us. Undead simply means you are living"

"What?! No! It doesn't! We're the walking dead!"

"But the dead can't walk"

"I'm dead and I'm walking now!"

"How can you be dead if you are talking to me" Toby laughed

"What is with this guy? We are vampires! Don't you know what that is?"

"But the only vampire I see here is that purple bat right there" Toby points at Darcy. Tawny's right eye starts twitching.

Zerach couldn't help but chuckle in his throat. He then turns to Cream. "Cream, would you mind healing our guest?"

"Yes sir" Cream smiles while walking over and puts her hand on the Chao's head. Lori could see the chao glowing white and his wounds slowly healing. Cream then opens her eyes and pets the chao as it slowly starts to open its eyes.

"How did you….." Lori tried to asked

Cream just smiles and walks over to Toby touching his wound. Toby could feel Cream's ice cold hand, but then feels the warm sensation coming from the healing process. Within seconds his cut was gone. Cream then bows with a smile.

"Uhh…thank you" Toby moves his shoulder around; it felt like he didn't even get hurt. "Her hand was so cold."

"That's what I've been trying to tell ya" Tawny said smiling.

"Walking dead people…..unbelievable…" Toby sits back on the couch trying to fathom what he was seeing.

_**The orange Demon**_

In a cold dark area layer an echidna. He was surrounded by nothing but utter darkness not moving an inch. He slowly opens his garnet eyes while slowly getting up. He stands up and looks all around him.

"_Pain"_

_He hears a voice in his head. He looks around trying to see where it came from._

"_Saddnes…"_

_He hears the voice again. He slowly starts walking trying to find the owner of the voice._

"_Hate…."_

_He hears it again only this time it sounds like it was getting quieter. _

"_Rage…."_

"_Who…who are you…" The echidna spoke"_

"_You have destroyed many lives" _

_He hears the voice again. This time he covers his ears, knowing of the guilt he felt for those he has destroyed. He then has a vision of a large town slowly being engulfed by a dark cloud and an orange beast destroying everything._

"_You grieve for those you have destroyed." _

_Tears start rolling down his cheeks as he starts crying. He kneels down and buries his face on the floor. _

"_You feel deep abhorrence for the one who destroys lives"_

_The echidna balls his fist and shakes them. He then gets up as his body was glowing orange, as he was growling._

"_You're fury boils deep inside and burns with every thought of those who have caused pain."_

_The echidna then shouts at the top of his lungs as the energy around him pulsates everywhere. _

"_Bravo! Bravo!"_

_The echidna gasped as the energy around him stops emanating from his body. He looks around and sees that he was now on a beach. He didn't know what was going on, but he looks around the beach feeling the light breeze that was blowing, and smells the ocean around him. _

_He then looks behind him and sees a small jungle and an assortment of rocks. _

"_Quite a show you put in, huh Richter?"_

_The echidna turns around and sees an elf with albino skin and blonde hair. He was wearing a tuxedo and was the same size as Richter. "Although, it seems that you…lack in the element of control. No wonder you're always wandering about causing trouble"_

"_Who are you?" He asked while trying to summon a hammer._

"_Don't bother, you're powers don't work in here. I can feel your inner rage building up inside you. And to answer your question, I am __**Velkinhien**__ (Veil-kin-hi-n). How do you do, Richter Solairte?" _

"_How do I…? What are you talking about? Where am I? Where's my ship? Where's my crew? Where's the others?"_

"_Relax, Relax." The white elf walks over and puts his arm over Richter's shoulder. "It's hard to keep track of all your questions. First off, how do you feel now?"_

_Richter backs away from him while looking down. "I…I haven't been feeling like myself lately. I mean normally…I'm always happy but now I…kind of…."_

"_Do you feel…sad?" Velkinhien puts his hands on Richter's shoulder while laying down on Richter's shoulder. _

"_Yeah…."_

"_How about….fear?"_

"_Kind of"_

"_And I bet you hate those mean lizards for saying all those horrid things?"_

"_Yes. I wish I could go back and take care of them!"_

"_Oooooo…that makes you filled with rage and pain, doesn't it?"_

"_Yeah it does!" Richter said turning around._

"_You want to get back at them don't you? You want to punish those who hurt others don't you? You want to end them, don't you?"_

"_Yes I….wait wait wait." Richter turns and looks at the white elf with narrow eyes. "You want me go on another rampage, is that it?! That's why you're getting me all tense!"_

"_That's exactly right!" Velkinhien claps his hands and laughs. "Well at least the getting you tense part."_

"_WHY!?" Richter shouted. _

_Velkinhien touches Richter's chest with one finger. "Do you feel it, Richter? All your negativity built up over the years, boiling inside you like a hungry, hungry lion. It's sealed in you pretty tight"_

"_Where are you getting at?"_

_The white elf gives Richter a sharp tooth grin along with a light chuckle. From his hands, a golden hour glass appears floating. Richter could see blue sand slowly dropping to the bottom. "Listen well, Richter. You are going to use you're bottled negativity to destroy those who love to deliver pain. Otherwise….."_

"_Otherwise what?" Richter narrows his eyes at the elf as he was holding the hourglass._

"_You will be making funeral arrangements for one of your crew mates!" Richter then gasped while kneeling down. "I, on the other hand, can give you the power that you need to protect those in need. All you have to do, is trust me"_

"_Trust…I..I don't know"_

"_Oh, who will be the poor victim? That little scatterbrain wolf"_

"_Richter! Help me! AHHHH!" Richter could hear the cries of help from Rin-Rin in his head_

"_Or maybe that assassin fox" Richter then hears another scream of terror. "Maybe your….misfit daughter"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_NO!" Richter covers his ears. _

"_Maybe….maybe even your girlfriend"_

"_Richter! AHHHHHHHH!" _

"_Stop! No more!" Richter looks up at the elf who was smiling and holding the hourglass. _

"_Not to worry, Richter. I have only given you a possibility of what to expect. Is it truth, fiction, your fears come to life? I'm not sure. I will tell you this though. You have until all the sand in my hourglass reaches the bottom to make your choice; you can either let you're crew mates die a horrible death, or you can save them all"_

"_You're letting me pick?!" Richter gets up and grabs Velkinhien by the shirt. "Are you screwing with me?!"_

"_Why no, I'm quite serious." It looked like he had no remorse of sense of regret towards Richter which made him even more upset. "Take your time, Richter. While you still have it. Heh heh heh heh heh._

_**Drinking in Sorrow **_

Richter shot his eyes open and gets up, dripping in cold sweat. He quickly dashes over to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. Last night, was probably one of the worst he's ever had. Exposed to who he and his brother really were, almost destroying a whole village. But what shocked him the most, was when he was bitten by Darcy. He looks in the mirror to see if he had any changes. His eyes were still garnet, his face was still as dark as he remembers, and his heart was still beating. He sighs as he goes back in his room. He then sees Quinn flying next to him.

"Choa chi. Chao chao?" the little chao asked

"Not really" Richter said kneeling down, and covering his face. "That dream, what happened last night, why is this happening?! Things were fine until Sonic and his friends showed up and…." Richter then stops after hearing himself. He lifts his head and sighs. "No, it wasn't their fault. I should have listened to Chrome. I was so happy…so happy to be rid of this curse, I wasn't thinking straight. That's when those lizards got the upper hand."

"Chao chao choa" Quinn comes and hugs Richter, while he pets him on the head.

"I know you still love me, Quinn. But will the others still be my friends?" Richter continues to sit down not talking for a small moment. He then gets up and wipes his face. "Come on buddy, let's see what Chrome up to"

Richter walks out of his room and starts walking over to Chrome's room. His Room was a short walk away from his. When he reaches Chrome's room he knocks on the door.

No response

Richter knocks on it one more time

No response

Richter sighs out of annoyance and starts pressing buttons on a key pad that opens the door. Luckily, each door came with a key pad in case of emergencies. As Richter walked in the door, his nose was over taken by a putrid smell. "UGH!" Richter claps his hands that turn the lights on. He could see the entire floor covered in different empty bottles of wine and vodka. "Ah man. Chrome" On the other side of the room, and sees someone laying down snoring up a storm. It was Chrome who had more bottles on him than he did on the floor. "No living creature could drink this much, and live"

"Chao chao chao chao cho" Quinn was holding his nose in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess Chrome proved them wrong" Richter walks over and picks him up. "UGH! Man! He's totally wasted!" Richter had a hard time picking Chrome up. He also noticed that Chrome had a blind fold around his eyes. He didn't pay attention to it and puts Chrome's arm around his shoulder.

"Choa chao chao?" Quinn asked

"Yes, I'm bringing him with me….I…I just feel like…I need to, you know"

"Cho" the little Chao shakes his head.

Richter slowly walks Chrome out of his room. His feet were dragging on the floor. "Come on, bro. Let's go see what are mates are up to"

As he was walking in the hall, Chrome was still snoring lightly.

_**The white of day**_

_Another echidna was standing in a white space with his eyes closed. _

"_Spirit" _

_The white echidna slowly walks forward with his eyes still closed_

"_Valor"_

_He hears a feminine voice speaking to him as he continues to walk in the light. _

"_Peace"_

"_Who…who are you?" the echidna spoke as he continues to walk forward._

"_Hope" _

_He then opens his eyes and sees that he was in a large dark forest. The trees were so tall you could barely see the top. He could hear the crickets chirping and the some birds tweeting. In the middle of the forest he could see a large white mansion. Even it was in this big forest, it looked almost brand new with multiple windows and one large wood door. The echidna walks over to the door and opens it. He looks around and sees the foyer was bright and with white with pink walls._

"_Relentlessness will lead you to victory, but you take one step backwards?" _

"_Who's saying that?" The echidna looks around the mansion hearing the voice and looks around for the source._

"_You go in the face of danger, yet you stepped down because of fear"_

_The echidna has a vision of a large group of people in red hoods. He can see one person taking a out a sword and holding it up._

"_You had a great sense of judgment, yet you let it slip from your fingers. Destroying everything in sight!"_

"_It wasn't my fault!" he shouted_

"_Really? You have faith? Please! Upset because your weapon was destroyed. You call yourself a knight? Pathetic!_

_He turns around and sees a little, female, dark skinned elf with black hair wearing a white dress. "Some Knight. Can't even protect those around you" her voice was adolescent yet innocent. However, her tone was very rude and arrogant. "What's wrong Chrome Luniar, are you a big chicken? Bock Bock Bock! Or maybe I should say…Baka!"_

"_You…you're just a…child?" Chrome looks at the girl with wide eyes. _

"_Brilliant detection genius! I just so happen to be the owner of this estate. The call me __**Estelle **__(Es-tell)"_

"_That's…a pretty name" Chrome starts to calm down after completing the dark elf. _

"_Flattery will get you nowhere, fool" Chrome's moment of tranquility was shot dead in the face. _

"_How dare you?! Where are your parents?!" _

"_Why, so you can whine at them? Or are you too much of a cowered to deal with me?"_

""_What kind of lady are…"_

"_I bet you can't even tame the orange beast known as your brother!"_

"_What are you talking…about"_

"_Quiet, servant!" Estelle gets out a back whip and whacks Chrome with it._

"_OW!"_

"_You are to address me as mistress or ma'am!" _

"_Someone needs a time out" Chrome reaches for his sword but sees that it was gone. "What?!" _

"_You would use your sword against an innocent little girl like me?! How could you?! You awful, awful man!" She whacks Chrome with her whip again. _

"_look, just tell me where I need to go so I can get out of here"_

"_Quiet, servant!" she said in a demanding voice. "Bow down and kiss my foot!"_

"_Why you…" Chrome could feel his hand trembling. In fact his whole body was shaking he didn't know why, but he felt his heart drop as he was looking at the girls whip. He then kneels down on his hands and kisses her foot._

"_Good, now I want you to get me some tea and set up a table for me outside. Got that?"_

_Chrome looks up with narrow eyes. "Yes….mistress" _

_**Tinkering with your brain **_

In another part of the ship in the laboratory, Alice was standing by a cabinet searching through some machine parts. "No…Too big,,,nuu-uhh…nope…no.." She murmured as she digs through the large drawer of robot parts, taking parts out looking at them, and putting them back.

Behind her was Ty, who was lying on a stretcher strapped down with his shirt off. He looks at Alice while she was looking through the large drawer and waging her tail. He was feeling a tad nervous due to the fact that Alice told him that she wanted to do some modifications to his body_. "What modifications could she mean?"_ That was the question that was running in his head at this very moment.

"So what are you looking for?" he asked in a curious tone

"Something" Alice answered back in a kiddy tone

"Ok what something?"

"If Alice told Ty-Ty what it was he would never understand."

"Well what is it? You're not telling me anything. It's really annoying!

"Oh Hush now Ty-Ty! You're such a baby. All Alice asks is that you trust her. AHA! Here it is!"

Alice was holding a small silver and red part. She then crawls over to another drawer and gets out two blue cylinder parts. She crawls over to another table and sets them down next to a few other parts. Alice then looks at a blue glowing circle on Ty's chest. She presses the circle and the chest starts to open up. Ty was shocked at what he saw. His body had opened up like something out of a science fiction move. He was looking at the inside of his chest seeing a large blue glowing circle where his heart supposed to be.

"W-What's that?" he asked in a scared tone

"Ty-Ty's spark chamber." Alice explained while putting a few parts together. "This blue circle is your power cell, the one thing keeping Ty-Ty alive along with your CBN.

"CBM?"

"Central brain network. Ty-Ty's brain is now computerized just like all Robians." Alice then takes the two blue cylinders and puts them in a machine while standing them up. She starts typing on a computer, looking at a few formulas and putting them together.

"So my brain is now a computer?"

"Well technically all brains are computes but ours is more computer than brain, yet we behave more human than machine, and we can live life normally long with everyone else. Isn't that amazing?"

"Well Yeah I guess. Say…do you have a…power cell in your chest too?"

"DUH! What did Alice just say- OH!" Alice giggled and blushed a little "Ty-Ty's such a naughty boy!" Alice looks at the two cylinders, as they both start to fill up with a blue liquid.

"What are you talking about" Ty said blushing

Two bot-bot's grab the two cylinders and bring them to Alice as she was putting more parts together. "Alice is a little crazy but not stupid! Know that Alice is still young. If Daddy found out about what Alice was doing, he would not let Alice have ice cream for a week."

Ty giggles sheepishly but stops for a moment after he heard the mention of Richter. Since that day when he and Zeke escaped from Spagonia, Richter took the two boys in at their time of need. Now he thinks of his caretaker who now has not been seen for hours.

"There that should-"Alice stops and looks at Ty who was looking the other way. "Alice knows what you're thinking."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry. Alice has known daddy for a long time. He will overcome this Alice is sure of it! Don't forget Rich-Rich is Ty-Ty's daddy too!"

"…..Yeah he's my dad too in a way."

Alice reaches for one of her tools and it grabs a part and walks over to Ty. Ty suddenly sees his arms open up. Alice then puts the cylinders in the two components inside his arms.

"Uhh! Why is this so cold?" Ty feels an ice cold chill in his arms.

"You will find out" Alice smiled

"This isn't going to hurt is it?"

"There may be some pain. But just endure it. It will hurt but it won't be long"

_**Who dun doed did it?**_

Zenith was pacing around the cafeteria with everyone sitting at the tables looking at him. Its dawn and nether of the Echidna brothers have come out of their rooms at all. The Cramoisi were sitting together as always, looking at Zenith pace with a chart behind him. The rogues were all sitting across from the Cramoisi, eating French toast with scrambled eggs and bacon.

"So, the chao's name is Pontem?" Lori asked Sonic who was sitting next to her, petting the chao.

"Well actually his nickname is Pon. He's over 4000 years old, and he's was sent to bring balance to the power inside the echidna brothers"

"It seems he's taking a liking to you" Toby said

"Yeah" Lori chuckle "Hey..uhhh…how did you sleep last night?"

"Uhh…pretty good actually!" Toby said chuckling. "I just hope my pets are ok"

"You have pets?"

"You'd like them. They are quite peaceful."

Sonic leaves Lori and Toby and walks over to Zenith. "So what's this about?" Sonic asked Zenith

Zenith looked at Sonic with a deadly gaze. Before Sonic knew it there was flash and Zenith was standing right in front his face.

"Oh you know very well what this is about." He said in an ingraining voice.

"No I don't" Sonic said looking at him.

"Don't play dumb with _me, _blue boy! _If _that's your real name!"

"But it's not my real name"

"Shaddup! (shut up)!" Zenith takes his glove off and slaps Sonic with it.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"I said shaddup!" Zenith slaps him again "I'll be asking the questions here! I know _everything!_ _" _ Zenith said waving his finger in front of him.

"Well if you know everything then why…"

"Quiet!" Zenith walks back to his chart that had a cute picture of every crew member. He then gets out a long pointer and points it at the chart.

"Now as you all know there's a chance that your captains, the people we know and love are now undead blood sucking monsters." Zenith looked at the Cramoisi. "No offence to you guys"

"He's kidding right?" Amy asked Sonic

"But I don't want any of you to panic Ok? We'll get through this as a crew.

"Yaaaaaaaaaawwwwwnnnn" Rin-Rin lets out a big yawn while lying on the table.

"I said that there is no need to panic! Zenith screamed in Rin-Rin's face

"AAAAHHH!" Rin-Rin lifts her head in shock. "Wha Wha What's going on?" asked Rin-Rin coming back to reality.

"You were panicking!"

I was?"

"Yes you were! Just now!"

"OH! I! I! I! ….. What were we talking about?"

"Gooood! Denial is the first step to coming over your panic attack." Zenith pats Rin-Rin on the head.

"He's lost it" Onyx said drinking orange juice.

"Yup" Nai said next to him

"Zenith this is ridiculous." said Mercury getting up."You're going crazy. Don't you think that if they did turn over the Cramoisi be able to sense it?"

"Ahhhh. But they won't tell us!"

"We can sense all Cramoisi on this ship. There are no Cramoisi in Chrome or Richter's room" said Sonic "Trust me, out of all of us on this ship Shadow and I have the strongest senses"

"Liar!" Zenith comes up to Sonic and slaps him with his glove. "I'm telling you! You're "Mother" and "Father" did something funky to our caps! I can tell! But don't worry, because I have come up with a way so that all of us can become Cramoisi in an equally matter.

The rest of the crew members moan as they start to listen to Zenith's ranting. Except Jem who was listening closely. "Now if you look at this chart I've…"

Lila was looking at Zenith talk from the kitchen window. She was still kind of down from last night she could hardly cook. She takes out the orange focus stone and still sees that it was still black as coal. She holds it close to her chest. " Richter…."

"Oh you poor dear. You're still think about him aren't you?" asked Vanilla

"I never stopped. I miss see him coming in here and complementing on my cooking. I just miss him so much"

"Well if I know Richter, and I sort of do, he often recovers from situations like this frequently. He laughs he encourages people as well to do what they think is right. I'm sure he'll come out"

"Yeah..." Lila puts the stone back in her pocket and gets back to work.

"So anyway Richter may go for Lila first, and then she may go after Jazz!" said Zenith

"Wait, why me?" asked Jazz

"No…. you might be bitten by Zoomer seeing as if you both have been together a lot. You're a guarantee Cramoisi either way!"

Jazz looked at Zoomer a blushed a little. Zoomer was smiling at her face.

"What do you think, Knuckles? I mean if the brothers were one of us we would know about it right? " asked Tails.

"Of course we would!" said Knuckles "All of us are accounted for; so what do you think happened to them last night?"

"I just want my brother back!" Said Rocky covering his face

"It's Ok honey. We're here for you" said Rouge hugging him

"Riiiiiiiiight, anyway I think that Jazz may go after Rin-Rin." Zenith pointing at a cute picture of Rin-Rin.

"OH! Well please be gentle on my neck, OK Jazz?" said Rin-Rin.

"uuuuhhh sure thing." Jazz just laughed politely after hearing Rin-Rin's comment.

"This is Stupid. I'll be in my room. Make sure you guys are ready. Captains or not we've got to storm Giessian's Stronghold soon."

"Merc wait! You have to stick with the plain! THE PLAN!" Zenith was pointing at his chart

"You're deranged, Zenith!" Mercury opens the door looking back at Zenith. "When you're done being a nimrod, get ready so we can...*GASP*" Something stops Mercury as she was about to leave the room.

"*sigh* Poor, poor fool. Well guess this means that, *GASP* I MIGHT BE NEXT!" said Zenith dropping his pointer and quickly picking it back up. "This is nuts…..I what am I thinking…we're all going to be pirate ship of the living dead!" Zenith had a little vision of everyone as monster looking Cramoisi.

"I know!" Jem said smiling jumping up and down. "Just wait! Soon I'll have my dark prince and we'll be happy together!" She pictures a masculine figure grabbing her about to bite her.

"I don't want to be a vampire!" Nai said "I want to be the cool robot that I am now!"

"I don't want to be one!" Zenith shouted "All of them are pale and emotional and have bad bed hair!"

Mercury comes back with her eyes wide looking freaked out. "What's wrong Mercury?" Silver asked coming up to her. "are you worried about Chrome?"

"Our poor sister doesn't want to be one either" Zenith said while grabbing her and petting her.

Alice and Ty were walking to the Mess hall from another entrance. Ty was limping a bit and holding his chest.

"*Grunt* How long am I going to feel this" He nearly struggled to say

"Mmmmmm Alice is not sure. Could be days, weeks, and years."

"YEARS?"

Alice laughs madly "Alice is kidding! Maybe a few hours to a day or two."

"Ok, that's better"

They both go inside and sit with the other Robians

"Zenith, maybe Merc is Right" said Malcolm "This is a waste of our time. I mean come on this is Richter we're talking about. Do you really think he would just change our lives in an instant? I mean if we wanted to become Cramoisi we can just ask them, just look at Omega, he's a robot and he has the poison coursing through his circuitry"

Ty was looking at Malcolm eat his food.

"I didn't know Robians ate normal food." He said

"Of course!" said Jem "What did you think we just drink oil and suck on electricity all day?"

"Yes" he said without hesitation

"Yeah, but you know solar power is actually quite tasty" said Nai "I feel brand new after I step in the sun."

"We can eat solar energy?" asked Ty

"Taste like orange juice!" said Alice

Everyone then sees a figure with long orange hair come out. Mercury sits down next to Silver still looking freaked out.

"Fine ya freaks! Don't listen to me! But don't come crying to me when Richter comes through that door and…"

"Uhh…Zenith" Nai had wide eyes pointing at a figure behind him.

"Not now, runt. I am trying to explain something here!" he turns around and sees the dark figure. "Huh. Nice try, Onyx! But you're shadow hexes won't work on me!"

"I don't do shadow hexes, plus that isn't my doing" Onyx said staring at the figure

"Oh, really..then..who…." Zenith was now scared as he looks closer at the figure. It's eyes were lowered so he couldn't see his face.

Before he knew it, the figure looks up at him with soulless eyes and a creepy sharp teeth grin. "Hiiii…." He said in a raspy tone

Everyone in the room screamed in shock looking at the face.

"Back! Back! Demon! BACK!" Zenith screamed making a battle pose and lighting coming out of his body.

Everyone could see that the figure was Richter carrying Chrome on his back. "*yawn* hey you guys…" he said in a sleepy tone.

"Richter?" Zenith comes up to him and looks at him closely. "is that…you?"

"Yeeeaaaah, why wouldn't it be?" Richter asked while looking at Zenith's chart.

"Aww look at all the little "us's" they look so cute" he said

"Yeah….cute" Zenith said in a suspicious tone.

"Hey wait…" Richter picks one up. "These look like Alice's dolls of us"

"WHAT?!" Alice stomps over to the chart and looks at the doll of herself. "THESE ARE ALLCE'S DOLLIES!"

"What are you doing with her dolls?" Richter asked

"A better question would be is why she has dolls of us in the first place? Don't you think that's kind of weird?"

"Zenith…" A chill when up his spine when he heard Alice's grown up voice. He slowly turns around and screams seeing Alice in her grown up form and her spike tail pointed at him. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Richter walks over to a table and sets Chrome down. Chrome just lays there with his mouth open and a black blindfold over his face. Everyone was looking at the brothers and not paying attention to the screams of Zenith and the laughter of Alice.

"Is he….Is he…" Mercury said looking at him with tears.

"He's fine" Richter said. "When Chrome is depressed, he tends to…drink….a lot."

"Oh that's not good" Sonic said. 'Uhh…Richter…how do you feel? I mean, after what happened last night…"

"Yeah…" Richter sits next to Chrome looking down. "Hey…Sonic…I…I still kind of feel bummed about how you and everyone else learned of my deepest darkest secret….but now I see…"

"See what?" Sonic asked

"That I have to now kill you all!" Richter quickly gets up summoning his hammers and looking at everyone with blood shot eyes.

"What?!" Sonic quickly gets out his sword ready to fight. Everyone else also got out their weapons. Alice was sitting on Zenith while looking at Richter. Richter looks at everyone with a determined look on his face.

"You all know too much. Now you all must die!" Richter shouted

"Richter…." Mercury said distraught

Richter then lowers his face and starts weeping. As he hears him, Sonic hears something else. He hears a light laugh, that later turns into a loud chuckle. Richter lifts his face and laughs madly while dropping his hammers and falling to the ground holding his chest.

"What…?" Sonic puts away his sword as did everyone else with their weapons.

"You...should...you should….you should have seen your faces!" Richter said while laughing. "You all actually thought I'd turn on you! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Ok…" Amy said still looking at Richter laugh.

"Ahem." Richter clears his throat and jumps off the table. "In all seriousness, I do feel kind of sad, but happy at the same time."

"Happy?" Sonic asked

"Yeah!" Richter comes up and puts his arm over Sonic's shoulder. "Now that you Cramoisi know my secret, I feel closer to you!" Richter hugs Sonic tightly

'Ugh! Nothing has changed one bit!" Tawny said sticking out her tongue.

"Ok! That's enough!" Sonic said strained. Richter lets go and he looks at Sonic with a big smile.

Everyone else was still a little shocked to see Richter. He was a total wreck last night and now he's up here acting as if it never happened.

"Big brother" said Rocky coming up to him, and hugging him. "I'm so glad you're doing better!"

"See..." Zenith whispered while on the ground to Malcolm "He's already calling him brother. MMWWWEEEEEE!" Alice was pulling on Zenith's leg as he was tapping out.

"Rocky_ always_ calls Richter brother, genius." Onyx whispered back.

"Hey little guy. Hope you weren't too sad." Richter said back

"Nope I'm just happy you're feeling better!"

"Daddy! Said Alice gets off of Zenith and starts running up and hugging him. "Oh, I missed you. I was so worried! Don't scare me like that again!"

"It's Ok Alice everything's fine now. Could you let me go now? You're crushing me!" Richter said straining

"Oh Sorry!" Alice lets go of Richter who was gasping for breath.

"Could you guys excuse me for a minute?" Richter asked nicely

Richter walks over to the kitchen sees Lila looking at him. Lila's legs were shaking as he was walking closer. She confessed her love to him last night and is curious if Richter has the same feelings. Richter was all the way up to Lila as she stares into his garnet eyes. He smiles as he looked at Lila's sparkling eyes.

"Richter…." she said in a curious tone. "I…I….how are you I mean are you…

"Lila" Richter started

"Huh"

Lila then felt something warm touch her lips. It was Richter's lips touching hers. Richter hugged Lila and she closed her eyes felling his warm touch. When they broke Lila looks at Richter's face and saw his eyes over his hair.

"You look beautiful today. So fuzzy and brown I really love it."

Lila's face was blushing. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Wow…..He's actually being romantic…" Amy said looking

"Weird" Tawny added "Who knew that fairy had it in him"

"You're feeling better?" Lila asked

"So much better" Richter said

"I'm so happy! WHAA!" To Lila's surprise Richter lifts her up and spins her around. She was scared at first but then she starts laughing happily.

"Eeeeevil" Zenith crawls onto Blade who pushes him back with his large hands.

"*sigh* I should go see Kellie today. She must be worried" Blade said looking at the door.

"Hey Lila" Richter puts her down and looks at her. "What do you say….we go back to my room for a minute" he whispers.

"Uhh…Ok…." Lila said a little unsure.

"Great! Because I got so much I want to show you!" Richter picks Lila up and starts walking out of the room.

"Now wait just a minute!" Sonic stops Richter from taking another step. "What is your problem?! First you drag your bro in here who is drunk and smelling of wine, then you threaten us, and now you're just going to take Lila back to your room? What's the matter with you?!"

Richter turns around and gives Sonic a confused look. "Sonic, you can't measure or predict the possibilities of my whimsical nature. Heck even I can't. I like the mix . Keeps everyone on their toes."

"What?!" Sonic was now more lost than before. He sees Richter smiling, and walking out of the room with Lila. "By the way, blue boy" Richter stops at the door. "Plague Vior Giessian is going to be the toughest criminal lord we've faced yet, and more than likely there will be blue agents everywhere." Richter turns around and gives him a sinister look. "We can't afford failure this time. I promise I'm going to fight the good fight to bring down the drug plantation. Alice."

Alice walks up to Richter and hugs him. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Have you finished the device for the Cramoisi yet?"

"I'm is still working on it….the one that Jayden tried was only a prototype. But I promise it will be done in a day or so"

"Excellent. Later on, we'll go storm that stronghold, after Lila and I…spend some time together"

"What are you going to do with…." Richter walks out of the room without saying a word. "Wait…!"

"He's taking her back to her room so he can turn her into an undead fiend!" Zenith gets up with bruises and a black eye.

"You're making me mad, Zenith!" Amy said getting out her hammer.

"He was acting kind of strange, but that's no reason to accuse him of being a Cramoisi" Sonic said

"Did you get a good look at him, Zenith?" Silver asked "If Richter was Cramoisi, why didn't he have wings?

"Yeah! And his skin wasn't pale either" Knuckles added

"He must be concealing them. I can tell! He's dead under all that fur! And then Lila will be next, then Jazz and Rin-Rin and…"

"Hey! What about me?!" Jem complained

"Dude, we Robeans have thermal sensors in our eyes" explained Nai

"His vital signs were normal" Malcolm added "And we can see people's body heat just by looking at them. His body temperature and heart rate were perfectly normal"

"Ok….what about Chrome?" Zenith points to Chrome who was sleeping on the table. "Maybe he's one!"

"Nope" Malcolm's eyes turn green as he was looking at Chrome's body. "Only problem is his blood flow is higher due to drinking too much."

"Yeah….you guys check on him" Zenith said backing away. "I'm going to do some recon!" Zenith's body emits static discharge as his body turns into a bolt of lightning that shoots up into the ceiling and travel migrates through the electric current.

"Cool!" Sliver said seeing his brother instantly disappear in a bold of lightning.

"GRRR! Dang him! He better not blow the power grid this time! I'll get him next time" Alice walks over to the dolls and puts them back in the box and walks out of the door, but she turns and takes a look at Toby. "Mmmmm…" She smiles "I wonder if I have any brown fabric"

"Hey wait up!" Ty gets up and runs after her

"Oh, Chrome…." Mercury slowly walks over to Chrome's face and pets his dreads. All she felt was remorse for him as he was laying their not moving.

"Is he going to be Ok?" Lori asked walking up to her.

"Uhhhh…." The girls gasped as they saw Chrome slowly toss and turn. He lifts his body up and shakes his head.

"Chrome?" Mercury looks up at Chrome's face.

"Mercury…" Even with the blindfold on his face, Chrome could tell who was in front of him.

"Yes…" Mercury felt her heart sink as his hand was on her face. She grabs his hand and closes her eyes. "Chrome…." She then opens her eyes as she feels his hand move all around her face and her head.

"So…fuzzy…"

"Chrome….what are you WHA!" Mercury then feels Chrome's hand touching her chest. "Chrome!" Mercury slaps Chrome's hand away. "What are you doing?!"

"Oops….it looks like I hit something soft…." Chrome covers his face and laughs. "They were pretty soft though…..HA HA HA HA!" Chrome's speech was slurred yet happy. He then sniffs around and looks down at some food on the table. "FOOD!" He grabs the plate and starts forking it down like he hasn't eaten in days.

Scarlet looks at Chrome eat her food. "Help yourself…..that was my personal veggie eggs anyway…"

"Sensei?" Lori walks up Chrome as he was licking his hands.

"Lori!" Chrome grabs her and pulls her up to his face. "I…I saw you…in in in….a…great big park with bad bunnies and a jackal! Whoooo….." Chrome lets go and spins around.

"What the heck…." Sonic stares at Chrome who was acting loopy and dancing around.

"High gee gee, what does that even mean, I mean come on…it's crazy….hey Onyx…you…" Chrome turns around and looks at Mercury who had a small sweat drop come down. "MAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he pounces at Mercury with his mouth wide open with his tongue sticking out.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Mercury screams while closing her eyes. "NOOOO LET ME GO!"

Chrome grabs her by her hips and runs at the door. "YEEE-HAA!"

Everyone was looking at the door without one mouth left closed. They didn't even know where to begin. Both brothers were acting strange.

"Blade?" Sonic turns to the large wolverine. "Does he….always act like that….when he's drunk..."

"I'm just as surprised as you are" Blade said still looking. "The worst thing he does is babble like an idiot, but this….this is new….."

"Maybe Zenith is right" Blaze said "This is like a bad horror flick."

"No," said Silver "This would be the part where all the vamps feast on the mortals one by one"

"HEY! Don't be getting any funny ideas!" shouted Nai.

"Calm down Nai!" said Jem patting his back "But if do can I be first?"

"No one's biting anyone" Sonic instructed "I promised Richter."

"Well, what shall we do now, Blade? You are next in command" Onyx asked

"Right then" Blade said looking at Onyx. "Listen up Raiders, we need do get ready for battle. Onyx, I want you and rest of the raiders to get ready to fight"

"Got it" Onyx said.

"Someone needs to check on the captains" Scarlet added

"Zenith is checking on Richter" Rin-Rin mentioned

"That leaves Chrome. Who will check on him?"

"Oh! Oh! I can do it!" Charmy came flying over to Blade raising his hand.

"Alright alright" Blade said "We're counting on you"

"Leave it to me!" he said flying out the door.

"Everyone else, get ready" said Blade

"What about you?" Onyx asked

"I have some recon of my own. Jazz, you're with me"

"Wha…OH! Right!" Jazz gets up and walks over to Blade

"The rest of you, we'll be back in three hours, be sure to be ready" Blade instructed before walking out of the door with Jazz.

"Aye-Aye!" said the raiders as they all leave the room.

_**What makes a monster and what makes a man….or echidna. **_

Richter was walking Lila to his room. Richter opens the door and walks inside and sets Lila on his bed. Lila looks at Richter walking over to get some sodas from his ice chest.

"I bet you were shocked seeing me act like that last night," he said giving her a soda. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that"

"It's Ok, as long as you're feeling better. That's all that matters' Lila answered as she placed her hand on his.

"Mmmmm…." Richter loos on the floor and sees a plushe doll with a blonde girl carrying a chainsaw, and picks it up. "Lila?"

"Yes"

"Last night…when you said that you loved me. Did you mean it?"

"Of course!" She said without hesitation "Every word…I mean….yeah….is that…alright….I don't know if…you have…anyone else"

There was a long pause until he answered. "No….i don't have anyone else"

"Oh…..really?" Lila wondered

"Lila….you're the first girlfriend I ever had" he looks at Lila who looks back.

Lila's eyes widen when she hears Richter. "You….you mean that?"

"That's right Lila." Richter gets up and kneels down to Lila and put his hand over his chest.

"Lila…." He started "I know we haven't known each other for a long time, and I know it's a little soon but. Other than to take down the mafia, you're everything I could have wanted more than anything in this world. And I am in…in….love with you.

Lila looks at Richter's face. She could see glint in his eyes, as they were sparkling with little droplets. Lila couldn't help but break down in tears. In her entire life, no one has ever shown her such kindness, such consideration, but most of all so much love. She could definitely tell by the look in his eyes and seriousness in his face he meant every word.

"Richter…." she sobbed as she kneels down and hugs him as if he had been gone forever "I love you too, from the day I met you, you were a little strange, but then you risked your life to save me from that train, and you took me in, me a total nobody. I thought I was nobody, an outcast, garbage but then you came and…." She continues to cry as Richter was patting her back. You showed me how wrong I was, and you gave me a home, and a family. "

"When you stepped on this ship for the first time, you already became a member of this family"

"Oh Richter….. Promise me you'll never get that mad again. When I saw you in all that rage and…turn into that monster….. I….I… *sob* I couldn't stand to see you like that. You were hurt so badly and there was hardly anything I could've done. Please…..don't scare me like that ever again!" she continues to sob.

Richter realizes how much she was holding in and how much she was pouring out to him. He then nods and hugs her tighter."….Lila…. I promise…..I'll never get mad like that ever again…look at my arm."

Lila looks at his arm. She sees a same gold harness. It looked a little different from the one last night . It was still gold only with a black out line and glowing stones on it. Then it hit her in all this discussion, Lila forgot to ask Richter a particular question.

"Richter…when Darcy came in here last night….what did she do?"

There was a small pause. Richter lets go of Lila and looks at the plushe. "You know…its funny. Sometimes I think of Darcy like I do this monster princess. Beautiful on the outside….but in the inside….." Richter gets up and walks over to put the pulshe with the others.

"The inside...what?" Lila was trying to get Richter to finish.

"Lila….do you trust me?"

"Of course"

Richter turns around and holds Lila's hands. "Then listen carefully. I have something I have to tell you….there is….something inside me…something that has been in me that's been dormant longer than I've been alive. It sounds crazy I know….but the longer I keep it in….the longer everyone suffers…what I need to tell you….it must be strictly between us. Do you understand?

Lila was still worried, but she nods her head while smiling.

"Thank you, now….just relax and I will tell you everything."

_**Tick Tick…..**_

_In the beach Richter was standing there looking at the white elf Velkinhien as he was holding the hourglass grinning. _

"_Why do you look so down, Richter?" He asked while disappearing. Richter turns around and sees him sitting on a table with some tea, and drinking it. "You still got time left." The hourglass was floating right next to him. "But while you spend time with your girl, more and more sand falls to the bottom. Oh what to do when it all falls, Mmm?"_

"_You're enjoying this, aren't you?!" Richter asked while growing. _

"_You should be enjoying your time alone with Lila. Say, while you're at it, why don't you…."do" her? Life is short, and you'll never know if you get the chance to do it." _

"_Uhhhh…"do" her?" Richter scratches his head wondering what he meant. _

"_Oh come on! You know! Make with the magic, "do" her. Let her take a rocket trip to mars"_

"_Why would she want to go there?"_

"_Oh for the love of discord. You truly are oblivious aren't you?"_

_Richter growls in rage. "WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"_

"_You don't even know when I'm telling you to give that girl some love! Mate with her you ding bat!"_

"_What?! No way!"_

"_That's your problem, Richter" He gets up and walks over to him. "You're always too happy, too let loose. Why? Because you keep all your negativity sealed up like a pack of kippers!"_

"_Kippers?" Richter shrugs his shoulders_

"_Its ok to be mad, Richter. Mad can be a good thing depending on how it's used. And your sadness is always a part of who you are, happiness form time to time can cloud you from what's in front of you."_

"_That's not true! Happiness is a good thing! Everyone should be happy with their lives!"_

"_Oh yes, yes, but soon like all good things, they will end. And what will you do then, pray tell?"_

"_I….,mmmm"_

"_Your daughter, your brother, your friends, they all won't be with you forever. Soon either they will lose you, or you will lose them. It's the circle of life, my friend"_

_Richter looks down and closes his eyes._

"_Oh cheer up dear boy, for you see…where ever darkness is, light is known to be there also. Therefore, where ever there is happiness, there is always someone crying somewhere around"_

"_Is there some moral to whatever you are telling me?"_

"_Somewhere. Mmm-mmm" the white elf chuckles _

_**Melting the ice**_

Chrome was laughing and giggling as he enters his room and softly puts Mercury on his futon.

"CHORME!" Mercury bellowed as he closes the door giggling. "What the hell are you do….UGH! You _have _been drinking!"

"SHHH!" Chrome goes up to Mercury and covers her mouth. "Relax…..everything is ok….."

"What are you talking about? Your room is a mess, it stinks and you're acting like…"

"Mercury…..tell me" Chrome stands up and looks down on her. "You said you, cared for me, right?"

"Of course, Chrome" Mercury said looking right at him.

"Well ain't that just wonderful!" Chrome said jumping up in down. He smiles while hugging Mercury. Mercury was curious about the blindfold on Chrome

"What is this, any…"

"Don't touch my special thing!" Chrome steps back holding his blindfold

"OK OK! Why is it a special thing?"

"Because!" Chrome comes up to Mercury's face. "It's a secret….." he whispered

"Fine….by the way, I know you're…kind of wasted, but could you tell me what Sir Zerach did to you?"

"Who?" Chrome tilts his head in confusion

"You know, Zerach vampire king! Come on!"

"OH YEAH! What a great guy! HA HA HA!" Chrome laughed. "Look what he did to my swordy-sword!" Chrome walks up to the table with Kattanas on a stand and picks one up. He then pulls out his blade. It was glowing cyan and looking brand new. "Ain't that purrdy(Pretty)?"

"Your…mother's sword is repaired! How?" asked Mercury in bewilderment.

"Yes! He made it so it no more break into pieces now!" Chrome said awkwardly

"But there's no way he could have fixed it. I mean" Mercury starts laughing. "The only way he could ever fix it is if he had some private armory or…something to where he could fix any sword."

"He's…magic….." Chrome waves his hands in front of Mercury.

"Chrome please!" Mercury grabs him by his shoulders "Stop it already! I can't stand to see you like this!"

"Ahhhh….you're right…" Chrome sighs with his voice still slurred. "*gasp* Chrome is sorry" he lays his head on her shoulder sobbing. "You know, you and I understand each other so well….it…makes me happy….so happy….."

"It…it makes me happy too, Chrome." Mercury hugs Chrome back.

"I know…I'm not…right….but listen to the words that come from my mouth." Chrome looks at Mercury. "Mercury, the Cramoisi are remarkable beings. It's as if Zerach took my blade and forged it straight from the confines of my hopes dreams and good deeds."

"Wow…."

"But…you…you said….you cared for me…..right?"

"…Yes Chrome. So much!" she said as she clasped her hands together with tears in her eyes. "I still do care for you"

Charmy was hearing everything Chrome was saying through the door.

"When you make this decision, there will be no turning back. I'm giving you my trust Mercury, are you ready?"

"Yes….go ahead…do it…I'm ready I want to do…whatever it takes." Mercury said calmly.

Charmy's eyes widen, and he gasped knowing what was going on. "I got to tell Vector!"

Charmy tries to fly away, but then he feels a cold chill down his spine he looks behind him and saw Chrome smiling at him.

"Oh, look! A little bee! What are you doing here little bee?" he asked

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh I was….uhhh going to uhhhh go see Chip?"

Zenith was looking at Charmy talk to Chrome through the electrical current.

"Charmy, Charmy, Charmy, you know better than to lie to him that is me!"

"Wha..what are you going to do…." Charmy chuckles

"Come!" Chrome takes Charmy to another room adjacent to his. "Why don't you come over here so we can talk? Mercury is a little busy now so let's talk outside Ok?"

"I knew it!" said Zenith zapping away.

_**My Master**_

"_Faster, Faster!" Estelle was sitting on Chrome's back as he was crawling around. She keeps whacking Chrome's back with her whip. "Gallop like a real horse, my servant!"_

"_Yes, mistress" Chrome said while moving faster. He was moving around in a circle in the dining room. He didn't know what he was doing, but he felt as if he had to do what he was doing. He wanted to fight back, but did not have the power to._

"_Now I'm hungry!" Estelle gets off Chrome while stepping on his foot and turning around to face him. She lifts her whip in front of him, Chrome then looks at it with wide eyes and steps back. "Go and get me some food! Right now!"_

"_Yes mistress!" Chrome bows and kisses her feet and runs to the kitchen. _

_Chrome has a whole buffet for Estelle working over a hot stove and oven wearing an apron and oven mitts. "Damnit! What the hell am I doing! My hands are shaking. It's like I have no strength to fight back. I try to fight back, but looking at that whip..."_

"_Give me my food! Right now!"_

"_Coming mistress!" Chrome comes out of with a large plate of food. He sets it down on the table and sets up the dinning wear in front of Estelle. Chrome then grabs the tea kettle and tries to poor it in a cup, but then accidently pours the tea on the table. _

"_AHHH!" Estelle gets up from her chair as the tea starts dripping down to the tile floor. "You clumsy oaf!" she lifts her whip which made Chrome crouch down and cover his head. _

"_What the hell is wrong with me?!" Chrome thought as he looks up at Estelle who stairs down at him with a mean glare._

"_Look at you. Scared like a little boy. That's all you are, Chrome. A scared little boy!" _

_Chrome opens his eyes and looks at himself. He was shocked to see that his body was now smaller. He was now a little boy, with a black tuxedo. "What the…" he said in a younger voice._

"_Well!" She looks at Estelle who now had a much older body. He trembles in fear looking at her glaring at him. "What are you waiting for?! You have a mess to clean up! Get back to work!"_

"_Yes mistress!" he said running back to the kitchen_

_**Something Missing**_

Blade and Jazz were walking back to the village. When they got there they didn't see anyone. The whole town was deserted. Blade runs over to his brother's hut in a hurry.

"Chop! Slice! Kellie!" He shouted looking for them, but no response. "Anyone!"

"I've looked everywhere, Blade" Jazz said coming in. "No one is here"

Blade does his best to keep his cool as he looks around the house for clues. "Damn! Where could they be?!"

"Mmmmmm…." Jazz closes her eyes tying to think. She then turns around and walks outside. Jazz then sees a hovering robot flying overhead. She looks at it and sees it heading toward a large castle like building. "Well, look what I found"

"What did you find?!"

"WHAAA!" Jazz steps back and sees Blade standing next to him. "You know Blade sometimes you can be just like Richter!" Blade laughs by then clears his throat, signaling Jazz to get to the point. "Oh right! That robot is heading for that large fortress. Maybe that can give us a lead"

"Worth a shot" Blade shrugs his shoulders. Since you found it, why don't you take lead?"

"You…You mean it?!" Jazz asked with a smiling face

"Go for it, kid"

The two of them head into the jungle leading to the big castle.

((((Savannah Citadel~ The Abandoned Castle)))  
****Music: Savannah Citadel Day***

Jazz dashes onward through the massive savannah. She could feel dust flying on her face, but she still runs unfazed. She then runs even faster almost like a lavender blur, and also drifting along the road leading to the fortress. She runs right in the entrance and jumps on the nearby spring up to a higher elevation. She could see the entire citadel as she slowly descends down top of the citadel's walls and runs on them. At the end she sees an small unit of robots hovering in the sky. She jumps in on one of them and uses it to jump at the others swinging her sword at them, blowing them up and using the recoil to get to the other side of the wall. She runs forward on the walls and jumps on a nearby rail and grinds on it, leading her deeper into the citadel. She jumps down on another road and runs forward. She runs forward swinging jumping and swinging on some wooden poles, and runs upward on a nearby wall. She runs up and dashes to the right and runs on the wall as fast as she could and then runs downward out of the citadel and into the jungle.

(((( Act 2. The Rhythm Jungle)))))  
Music: Tropical Jungle ~the swamp~

Jazz jumps on another rail and grinds deeper in the jungle. She then sees Blade standing on a cut down tree.

"There you are!" She said jumping off the rail.

"Nice job, kid." Blade pats her on the head. Jazz looks around at the large fortress made of logs and rocks.

"So….now what?"

"In order for us to advance we need to open the three gates leading out of the jungle. I'll find them, you cover me"

"Got it!"

Blade jumps down from the tree and walks forward. He could see a unit of robots walking around with lances and shields. Blade smiles and slams his large arms on the ground, creating a small tremor causing the robots to stumble. Blade then jumps forward and punches one of the bots in the head and picks it up throwing it at the others. Jazz also comes in and swings her sword at some of the remaining robots. Blaze could see the large wooden wheel attached to some ropes.

"Ah, here we go" He turns the wheel that lowers bridge that leads out of the jungle. "Two wheels left."

"So this bridge leads out of the jungle?"

"That's right. Without the bridge, we'd have to walk through the jungle, which is pretty much a death trap. That's why this wood fortress was built."

Blade could see the second wheel, above a tree. He then jumps while making a rock rise from the ground and carry him up up to the wheel and turns it as well drooping the next bridge.

"Alright! That was easy!" Jazz said. Before she knew it, there was a battalion of robots that appear around her. "YIKE!"

"Jazz! Just remember Richter's training! Try that new move you've been working on!"

Jazz nods at Blade and closes her eyes. She then slams her blade in the ground. The twenty bots that were around her were suddenly being tied up by vines growing from the ground. Within moments all of them were covered in vines, then large thorns run through the bots breaking them up into parts.

"Skewer and burn;" Jazz ignites a flame from her hands and puts her hands on the sword. The fire itself gets absorbed into the sword and slowly traverses through its vines. "Fire thorn!" Instantly the robots caught on fire and start to fall apart Jazz jumps out of the middle of the unit as the robots blow up in a fiery explosion. Blade looks from a distance as he was turning he last wheel.

"Whoo…that was hot!" Jazz said whipping her face

"How….how did you run fire through your vines without burning them?" Blade asked astonished.

Jazz looks back at the burned up bots, and back at Blade. "I don't know…..I just lit my hands and the fire absorbed into my sword. It should have burned the vines up and hurt me in the process."

"Well as long as you're not hurt, we can head out of the jungle."

Both of them cross the bridge and walk out of the jungle. They arrive in the clearing with a huge generator at in the middle.

"Ah, here's the source of our robot problem" Blade said. "Care to do the honors?"

Jazz smiles while throwing a fireball at the machine's power source blowing it up.

_**((((Savannah Citadel; Stage Cleared))) **_

_**Blade; Richter certainly trained you well**_

_**Jazz; I'll do whatever it takes to become the strongest!**_

_**Truth behind the Trees**_

Blade and Jazz were walking in the outside the jungle. "You've been growing up in the jungle all your life?" Jazz asked

"Absolutely. My parents were pioneers who moved here. They made it accustom to train my sibs and me to live life here." Blade answered

"Where are your parents?"

"They…aren't around"

"Oh…I'm…I'm sorry…." Jazz said in a sad tone.

"Oh, I mean they aren't "here" here. As in they don't live here. They got tired living here and left us"

"Oh…I'm sorry…again"

"Ah, don't worry. Because of that, I grew up to be a merchant. I would collect and make items all over this place and sell them. And since Doctor Michel showed up, our crops have flourished."

"Wow…that's amazing. How did he do that?"

" He's a powerful grand master of both earth and plant. He's studied plants and soil and figured out how to make plants survive in even the toughest and hottest of weather. That's why he came here. Since then, we Mazzrians have had food to make through the harsh weather conditions."

"Wow…."

"but he can only do so much. You…you seem like a girl who has grown in the wild. Eating fruits, having the makings of a class A user even when you are just a class C. What's your secret?

"I.." Jazz was a little nervous about speaking before giving him answer. "I grew up in the forest. My parents were users just like me, and so was my sister. She was a special user, but I loved her." Jazz lowers her head; Blade rubs the back of her head.

"We pirates are no replacement for your family. But you are a part of our family. Remember that"

"*sniff* thanks Blade" Jazz wipes her face and smiles. She then looks ahead and sees a white building. Both she and Blade look at the building ahead. It was a factory like building with two large silos. "Looks like we found the factory."

"Alright, I'll alert the others. We can wait for them to arrive." Blade presses a button on his com-link. "This is Blade. Jazz and I have located the enemy base. Lock on to our coordinates."

"Uhh, Blade." Jazz looks at another unit of robots teamed up with lizards.

"Damnit!" Blade punches the inside of his hand

"Get them!" one of the lizards shouted.

"Well…" Blade smiles while cracking his knuckles. "Looks like we are unable to make it to dinner"

_**Battle at the drug plantation **_

"I told you!" Zenith shouted to the others outside. Many of the dusk raiders were outside with their gears.

"

Why? What happened?" Jem asked encouragingly. Everyone was outside waiting for the captains to come out so they can be on their way to the stronghold.

"I saw Chrome talk with Mercury and Charmy was listening from outside then Chrome caught him before he left. Chrome told him that Mercury was "Busy". Yeah! Busy transforming! Don't you see? My sister is now a Cramoisi, and I might be next!" Zenith said loudly.

"And if she's one then Lila must be one too." said Nai

"Where are the Cramoisi now?" asked Scarlet

"They can't walk in sunlight so they might not come" said Malcolm

"_If _the captains and Mercury are Cramoisi then that means they can't lead us" Said Onyx.

"So that means we have to wait for Blade to get back" said Rin-Rin

"I can lead us just fine!" said Zenith

"No offence Zenith, but we don't stand a chance against the Giessan the way we are now" said Onyx. ""Cramoisi or not we need our captains"

"That's a load of crap!" The crew heard Dwayne's voice. They turn their heads and see Dwayne and Ryan walk up.

"What are you talking about Dwayne?" asked Scarlet

"Richter and Chrome didn't pick you guys so you can call for them when you need it" Dwayne explained "He picked you because he felt that you got what it took to be a Dusk Raider! Now is the time to prove it"

"But"

"No buts" said Vector walking up. "You pirates are pretty damn strong. You can take on these idiots. No problem!"

"We'll help too" Espio said getting out a shriken. "I'm tired of standing in the side lines."

"Y-Yeah!" Ray said bring out his fist. "L-let me..help too!"

"Time to hit them where it hurts! In their wallets!" Mighty said cracking his knuckles.

"Also, do keep in mind that Dwayne is a master at both Thunder and Darkness, and I being trained in the ways of the phoenix Dragon and my mastery of fire. I think we can handle Giessan. "

"What about Charmy?" Jem asked

"There's no time" Scarlet said throwing her gear down. "I got a transmission from Blade, but it was cut off."

"They're Right!" said Scarlet "If we can't handle ourselves a normal crew without a captain then what good are we?

"Well….." said Nai

"No! She's Right!" said Zenith "Even though our Captains are Cramoisi, what would they think if we couldn't handle one Criminal Lord.

"Well if it were Grapple or then yeah, but Giessaen he's the drug CEO of the Criminal underground, even his breath is as strong as 12 armies" said Rin-Rin

"Please! I'm already dead it's not like it makes a difference" said Dwayne

"I'm with you all!" said Vector "I've dealt with criminals all the time, this is no different.

"There's no way I'm letting you guys have all the fun!" said Mighty

"Hey where's Charmy, by the way?" asked Espio

"I think Chrome may have turned him in to a Cramoisi." Said Zenith "I saw Chrome take him in the Dark."

"Oh no, wait you don't think he would do that do you?" asked Big

"I'm sure he's fine. Let's get going guys!" said Ryan getting on his gear and taking off.

All the other rogues take off with him. Ty and Alice see them take off. Alice gets out her gear and hops on as well. Ty also takes out a gear it was a red scoter called Red Flame.

"Uhhhh, Alice are you sure I'll be fine?" Ty asked worried

"Don't worry; the gravity supporters will keep Ty-Ty from falling." Ty hopped on and they both followed the raiders.

Richter was sitting on the table with Velkinhien as he was drinking tea. Richter was looking at him glaring not saying a word. Velkinhien just looks at him with a smile

"You haven't touched your tea" he said in a happy tone. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you doing this?" he asked in a soft tone. "Why are you constantly picking on me? Why are you trying to get me angry?"

"Because, Richter. Your rage can and may be the only thing that can save you and your crew. Yet you don't trust me"

"You! You're nothing but a demon! You're just like those lizards. You all are trying to make me cause destruction! You're all just like him! You're just like Dante!"

"Ahhh…heh heh….so you hate me?"

"I'm starting to"

"Wonderful!" the white elf gets up and raises his hands. "I'm getting you angry! You hate me, and right now you're scared for your friends and also sad. Now…we just have to work on the pain!

"You…you're not going to turn into a giant monster after I gave you meat lovers stir-fry are you?"

"Well..no" the white elf starts shifting his eyes. "But" he instantly makes his hourglass show up in front of him again. "You're time grows shourter with every grain of sand. You still refeuse my offer?"

"Full heartedly!"

"Too bad. It would be a shame if we saw that new crew member of yours die. Or that blue hedgehog, or maybe….your so-called little brother"

Richter's eyes widen as he could hear the cries of death from his friends. He covers his ears kneeling down.

"Keep thinking about it, dear boy. You still have time"

Meanwhile….

Chrome was cleaning up different rooms in the mansion, panting and sweating. As he was coming out of one of them he sees Estelle holding her whip glaring at him.

"I've…I've done…all you asked….mistress….can i…take a break…now…" Chrome asked with a pleading tone.

"Sure, you can take a break" She said in nice soft tone making Chrome's face beam up. "Right after you finish cleaning the grout in all the bathrooms with a toothbrush!"

"But…but I've been working for hours. Ahhh!" Chrome could see the whip in front him slowly hovering over him. His mind was telling him to fight back but his heart continues to throb as he stares at the dark elf's gleam and the whip. His eyes then stat to tear up as he starts to weep.

"Look at you." She said throwing the whip down. "You're not even worth my time. You're not a knight, nor are you even suited to run a whole ship of pirates. You're nothing but worthless a dog. No! You're worse. You're not even worth throwing away! You pathetic crying little child!"

Chrome was even more hurt now. He kneels down on his knees and lowers his head standing on all fours and weeps louder.

"Pathetic" She whispered truing around and walking away

Chrome then lays on the ground sobbing. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't feel like he had the will to carry on like this any longer. He couldn't use any of his powers or his sword. He felt completely helpless. All he could do is utter one word.

"Mother…."

_**Exrrtich the Empty and the White Shadow **_

Richter and Lila where lying in his bed. Lila was wearing her focus stone as a necklace. It was shining an orange glow as she was cuddling close to Richter. She was smiling with her eyes closed knowing that the person she loved shared the same feelings as she did.

"Richter…." She whispers while cuddling up to him. Richter wraps her around his arm while closing his eyes, breathing softly.

"Lila…." He whispered back.

"I….I can't hold it in any longer" Lila looks at Richter with a serious face.

"Wha..what are you talking about?" Richter's face turns red.

"I…I want to do it" She gets up looking down at Richter.

"Whoa…wait…do what?" Richter asked getting back up. Lila was smiling as she gets up slowly taking off her sweater. "Uhh…" Richter felt his heart racing as he saw Lila with just an undershirt on she turns and looks at Richter while wiping her face. She then takes off her pants and sets them to the side. "L-lia…what are doing…"

"Richter…." She said in a sweet, low voice, coming over to Richter. Richter slowly scoots back up against the wall. Lila comes all the way up to Richter, sits on his bed and holds him by the shoulders.

"Y-yes…" he said with his voice trembling.

"I…I…I"

Richter's heart felt like it was going to explode as he was looking at Lila directly in the face with his cheeks red.

"I want….to see….all four of them…." Her voice was slow yet slightly demanding.

"Uhhh….all four what?" Richter feels like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

Lila then holds up four different DVD cases. "I want to see all four of them! Why can't we watch them?"

Words cannot describe the relief Richter was feeling after hearing that. Lila was determined to know what happens next in the anime. He lets out a big sigh and speaks. "Because the next one is about the class mates turning…they make them all evil and stuff"

Lila then gasped while giving Richter a playful slap on his chest. "Why did you tell me?! I wanted to see for myself. Thanks for spoiling it!"

"Sorry" Richter laughed a bit. "But…why did you take your clothes off?"

"It's so hot in here…" Lila said wiping more sweat from her face and walking over to the thermostat and turning it down.

"I don't feel hot" Richter scratches his head while getting up. "Ok well I'll pop the disk in and we can both look at…" Soon there was a knock on the door. "What the…" Richter walks over to the door and opens it. It was Silver on the other side. "What is it? Shiny face?"

"Uhhh…your crew has already gone to the hideout" he said while looking at his face fur ruffled up.

((((With Chrome))))

Mercury was laughing while lying in Chrome's bed. Chrome was cleaning up the bottles in his room. Around Mercury were two bottles of wine including one she was holding that was half empty. Like Chrome the top of her face was red as she continues to laugh hysterically.

"Hey! CHROME!" She shouted while putting down the bottle. "Did I ever tell you how much I love feeling your cold chill?"

"Yup!" Chrome plops down on his bed hugging Mercury and kissing her.

"Mmmmm, well I still love it! What do you say…we….melt that ice of yours?"

"Why not?"

Just then they both hear a knock on the door. "AHHH! Go away!" Mercury shouted.

"Hold your horses, baby. I'll get it" Chrome stumbles around opening the door. "What do you want?"

Blaze was at the door but instantly covers her nose when she smells the odor of alcohol coming from Chrome's room. "UGH! What are you doing?!"

"Trying to have fun, but you keep bugging me with your purple cat presence!"

"And while your, in here doing who knows what, your team is gone to see Giessian already"

(((Richter)))

"Without, me? Por Que (why?)-"

"They think you and your brother are Cramoisi" Silver answered

((Chrome))

"They do?" Chrome asked "Well ain't that somin strange.."

"Yeah" Blaze said at the other end of the wall avoiding the smell. "Hey, how can you know it's me when you're wearing that blindfold?"

"I don't know…I just do" Chrome said shaking his head.

(((Richter)))

"Me…A Cramzo…..Ohhh….because of what Madame Darcy…and the blood and…..Ohhhhh….ohhhh OH! What am I doing standing around?!"

((Chrome)))

"I don't want to be late for the party!" Chrome said smiling "You go and get everyone ready!"

(((Richier))))

"Make sure all the CramCram's are ready to scoot" Richter turns Silver around and pushes him out the door. "Now you scoot too, shiny face. "

((((Chrome))))

"How are we going to survive in the sun?" Blaze asked

"Trust me, kitty face"

(((Richter)))

"We'll burn to a crisp!" Silver said

"Not to worry, shiny face"

(((Chrome and Richter))))

"We'll make sure you guys will be protected"

Both Richter and Chrome take a stone from there necklaces and walk over to the corner of the room. They put it inside a small spherical compartment. They could hear hissing coming from the wall as it opens up reveling a hidden compartment.

"It's time I got ready"

Both echidna brothers take off their clothes and put on the ones in the compartment. Richter puts on a black sweater. Chrome puts on a red shirt and takes out a red robe, with a hood. Richter gets out a black bandana and puts it on his neck. Chrome puts on two large belts; one around his waist and the other around his right shoulder. Richter puts on black fingerless gloves and takes out two black jema stones that form around into a sash around his waist. Chrome puts on his scabbard on his belt and puts the sword inside, and puts his hood on.

"Mother…." Chrome turns in the cubicle and sees a picture of a white echidna.

"Daddy…" Richter looks in his cubical and sees a picture of an orange echidna.

"I'm will avenge you!"

Richter looks at Lila whose face was completely red, and then faints on Richter's bed. Mercury also fainted with her eyes swirling. They both realized that they got undressed in front of women who liked them.

"Whoopse!" Chrome said giggling. "You stay here! I'll be back"

Richter covers Lila with his blanket.

"Chao chao!" Quinn puts his fist up telling Richter he's ready

"Watch over her, Quinn" Richter said walking out. Quinn gasped after hearing him and tries to fly over to Richter, but he stops him with his hand. "No matter what happens, I couldn't ask for a better chao. Watch over her for me, please"

Quinn starts to tear up and then nods at Richter, as he turns and leaves the room.

_**Criminal Plague Vior Gessian.**_

Blade was beating down lizards and robots, outside a large place like building. Their numbers were thinning, but the last of the fighters had armor, and bucklers with lances were backing them up.

"Blade…" Jazz was backed up behind him. "how are you holding out?"

"I've been in worse squabbles kid, but this one is looking pretty bad"

"Then let's turn the tides!" Everyone looks up and sees the raiders coming in for a landing. Jem comes flying down with her mechanical wings taking out her pistols. "Eat plasma you, skunkbags!" she fires from her pistols shooting at the enemies right in the face. Malcolm then jumps down and shoots lasers from his arm cannon finishing them off.

"Alright! Nai open the door!" commanded Zenith

"You got it! Jem!" Jem flies back up as Nai grabs on to her ankles.

"Ready? FIRE!" Jem swings her legs at the direction of the palace. Nai then wraps his big arms around his body turning his body in a large ball of fire. The ball smashes on the door knocking it down.

"Ouch!" Nai said as he unwrapped himself. His body was smoking as he laid there.

"Well, that was a flashy entrance" Blade said seeing Zenith slowly descend down.

"Are we late for the party?" he asked getting off

"Nope, they are just setting up the table"

"Enough with the metaphors let's go" said Dwayne running in with the others.

As they ran through the halls they see lizards running towards them. Dwayne runs in front and fires a blast of lightning at them killing every last one. Zenith turns into a bolt of lightning and zaps all the remaining lizards to a crisp. They soon reach a large corridor, and into a large room. The room looked like a large board meeting room, but without the tables. Rin-Rin then starts to smell something in the room that made her almost gag.

"Uuuuggghhh! That smell!" she exclaimed

"Wasn't me!" said Nai

"No. It's something else!"

"Get ready here come some more lizards!" said Dwayne.

"Let 'em have it boys!" said the leader.

"Stand aside" Ryan walks in front of everyone and takes a fighting stance. His eyes were glowing bright orange as he undoes his collar reveling a scared mouth with fangs coming out and black smoke seeping out.

"Now….Unleash the flames of the holy phoenix: Dragon's drought!" A massive fire comes out of Ryan's mouth burning the lizards to cinders. The crew members look in amazement as part the room was covered in smoke and ashes.

"So that's why he keeps his mouth covered" said Vector.

"That…was…COOL!" said Nai "Did you see that? Ryan! You're awesome!"

Ryan exhaled his breath and a small fire came out before he covers his mouth back up. Dwayne walks up to a burnt lizard and took a bite of one.

Mmmmmm, Chard black heart, not bad." He said

"Ugghhh! The smell is getting worse!" said Rin-Rin.

Alice and the other robian's eyes turn green as they were looking around the room. "Guys! The toxic air levels are increasing" Alice explained. "Oxygen's starting to drop!"

"It must be from the fire" Zenith starts coughing while covering his mouth up with his scarf.

"No" said TY "It's something else something big. I can see all kinds of toxins gathering in on setting. It's….Inhuman." Ty continues to shiver as he was looking around.

Everyone starts to gag and cough even more as they see a large door open and they could see a large the green plume coming out. They then see a large glass dome with a massive green pig inside breathing through a mask. He was sitting in a chair looking at the raiders. On the hover chair tied outside of the dome was a white puma tied on the side. The pig hovers over to them and looks down as they were coughing, he then unties the puma as he lands right next to Jazz.

"Are you ok?" she asked while helping him get free.

"You shouldn't have come here" the puma said "Now you are all doomed."

"This is turning into a habit for you. Trying to do things on your own"

"*Wheeze* what do you think? Wheeze* Pretty strong huh?" Said the pig in a raspy, deep tone.

*Cough *cough* The smell is coming from that guy! *Gasp* Ty said almost out of breath.

"How can a *gasp* anyone survive this stench?" asked Rin-Rin

"Years of practice and machine lung therapy *Wheeze* I have made it possible for myself to *Wheeze* breathe in these fumes like normal oxygen *Wheeze*. But don't worry, people will get used to the smell.*Wheeze*

"You idiot! *Cough* that stuff will destroy anyone's body!" shouted Ty

"My treatments will make their body's last longer. *Wheeze* and as long as they're happy and I get paid who cares if a few lives *Wheeze* get destroyed here and there? It's *Wheeze" all for the sake of pleasure. So…*Wheeze* have you come to join the cause? Act now, and I might be able to give you a small amount of the first cut.

"We're not here to make any deals. We are here to free the villagers and stop your plantation" said Ryan "Let them, go and we won't have to hurt you"

"What? BLEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!" He laughed with yellow teeth and black slobber in his mouth. "You think I'm just going to let them go, *Wheeze* just because you say so? *Wheeze* Wait a minute. You're the dusk Raiders aren't you? *Wheeze*" he laughs again while coughing. "Say, where are your captains? Run away like *wheeze* did they craw under their beds, like little babies?"

"None of your business!" Said Ty

"*cough* What kind of freak are you?" asked Jazz covering her nose

"Cough* he's the drug CEO of the criminal underground" explained Ty while coughing. "I remember seeing him a few times to see Grapple about some drug deals. His entire body is like a waste dump of, any kind of drug you can think of. Ugh! I still can't get his stench out of my nose!"

"You're the one who sent those lizards after our captains weren't you?" asked Onyx.

"Wheeze* *Slurp* Not exactly, *Wheeze* Criminal lord Zigfreed was the one who wanted to use the beast to destroy the Mazzurian villages after they refused our demands. *Wheeze* You see, it's a common criminal lord method. Do as your told, and no harm will come to, otherwise. *cough* *cough* We will burn you all. With the villages *wheeze* destroyed, we crushed their spirits. But because of the deeds of those Cramoisi, we had to *wheeze Cough* change our plans. So…we enslaved all those foolish bumpkins and now they are where they belong; in the hot sun, slaving!"

Blade stares at Gessian with his fist balled and growing despite of the toxic air around him. "You…bastard!"

"You made Daddy cry! I'll never forgive you for that!" Alice's hands turn into large bear claws.

"Aww break out the tissues! I'm tearing!" Now…." Giessaen snapped his fingers then a whole army of lizards, robots and council members came out of the large corridors around the room with gas masks. "I give you one chance to leave, *Wheeze* or I'll have my friends make you.

"Fat chance! Fatty!" said Jazz and Rin-Rin

"Did you just call me fat?" WHEEZE?*

"You heard them!" shouted Alice. "You're nothing but a bully! A BIG FAT BULLY!"

"A Big Fat ugly Bastard is more like it!" shouted Ty

"Heh heh! This is fun! Said Nai "Hey Ugly you make Eggman nega look slim!"

"Both Eggmans put together!" said Zenith

"All that smoke must have given you muck for brains!" Scarlet also insulted.

"You smell worse then, than a sewage treatment plant, that's next door to a massive garbage dump home to a colony of skunks!" Jem added

They all started laughing hard. Giessaen face was covered in mad marks. He was breaking his control panel in his dome out of rage.

"Fat? bastard? UGLY?"* WHEEZE* THAT DOES IT! *WHEEZE!* I"LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Alice looks at Ty with a serious face.

"Are you ready? Asked Alice

"Let's do this!" said Ty _"I want this bastard to pay for making father upset like that, for no dang reason!" _Grrrrrrrrrr….

Alice opens up her arm gauntlet and presses a few buttons. "Protocol subject 000924 activate, now"

Ty's body began to shine. He could also feel his body slowly growing into an older version of himself. His body gets covered in armor. It surrounds his shoulders arms, body, and legs. His tail grows longer with spikes at the end. His hair grows longer as well, and changed from red to albino white. Finally two large axes appear on his forearms and instantly freeze. He could feel a chilling sensation coursing through his body. "Whoa…."

"You heard of the Silver Demon, well say hello to Albino ravager!" Alice lifts his arm looking at the frozen ax.

"What did you do to me." He asked in an older version of his voice. A chilling breeze blows around Ty and the others blowing away the toxic fog.

"I equipped your body with a cryogenic nitro formula I developed. You are now capable of producing sub-zero temperatures at your own free will, using the central…"

"In English!"

"I made you an **Ice user**, dummy!"

"Oh…cool!"

"I was going to use it on myself, but you seemed like the more wiling candidate."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Jazz as she marveled at the sudden transformation.

"Humph! Well I'll be." Said Dwayne.

Ty holds out his hand as Ice came pluming out of it freezing the ground. "Whoa" said Ty as he smiled and looked at Alice (Reminder Alice is also in her fighter mode) "So this is my Gearterrian form. I feel so…strong. Man! I wish I met you sooner. I feel like I could have taken on grapple all on my own!"

"Don't get carried away. Reminded Alice. "You're still getting used to it. And also this protocol hasn't even been tested, so please handle your body with care.

"Yeah Yeah! Come on! I want to roast this fat ham hock for making our family upset! YOU HEAR ME YOU FAT PORKCHOP? I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Giessian was steaming mad now. "You want be a part of the buffet of suffering? *Wheeze* be my guest! EVERYONE CHARGE!

_**(((((Criminal Lord Boss fight; Plague Vior Giessian)))) **_

_**Giessian comes hovering over in his large glass dome uncovering his mask. "You fools are going to regret ever setting foot in my plantation!"**_

"What do we do?" Jazz asked Alice as the pig was getting closer.

"Follow my lead. Burn that glass dome!"

Jazz runs over to the dome and ignites her sword. "Coursing flames: Burning crescent!" She swings her sword unleashing a wave of fire at Giessian. The fire surrounds the dome, combining with the fumes around Giessain causing a big explosion.

"GAH!" Giessian was blown back, but his dome remained unscathed.

"Ty, hit that dome with your axes!" Alice ordered

"Finally!" Ty does as he she says and hits the dome and it starts to freeze up. Alice then runs up and kicks the ice on the dome, cracking and breaking it, but the dome was unaffected.

"HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!" laughed Giessian. "HUH?" He then saw a small crack in his dome. He growled in anger.

" YES! Glass isn't very strong once it's burned and chilled at the same time! said Alice. "And you call yourself a drug dealer"

"Damn brat!" said Giessian as his the top of his dome opens he inhaled some of his smoke from his mask and takes it back off and spits out a blast of black muck that almost hits the four.

" EEWWWW!" they all exclaimed looking at the large pile of tar.

"It STINKS!" Jazz covers her nose

"*Wheeze* this is only a sample of my power! My toxic tar is strong enough *Wheeze* to kill an entire heard of cattle. And once all of you raiders *Wheeze* breathe in enough of my tar, it's only a matter of time before it swallows your lungs and kills you off!" *GASP* *BLECK*

Giessain launches a barrage of muck balls at the raiders who barely dogged every last one. Jazz runs to Giessian and launches another burning crescent at the dome. Giessian exhales a cloud of green smoke from his mouth which stopped the fire in a green explosion. Giessian then comes after Rin-Rin, but Alice blocks him with her claws. Her arms then turn into sickles and she uses them to cut up his dome, but they weren't strong enough to break it down. Giessian exhales another cloud of smoke at the two girls. They were coughing and gasping for air as the green nasty pig blew the green cloud.

"X-Cutter!" Shouted Ty as he jumped and cut the bottom of Giessian's dome, crossing his blades. He then runs over to Alice and Rin-Rin and blows another cool breeze from his hands blowing the green smoke away.

"Thanks Ty" Rin-Rin thanked

"Looks like you're progressing well" Alice said smiling

"Thanks!"

The dome began to smoke from the bottom while sparking "Come on you piece of shit!" Giessian complained as he was slamming his bottoms.

"Heh! Heh!" Ty chuckled and runs up to the dome again and cuts it up even more until the floating done finally fell.

"Hang on guys" shouted Scarlet as she lunches a loud sound wave breaking the glass dome to pieces. She then kicks Giessian in the face and brought him to the ground. Giessian struggled to get up and faced the five.

"Had enough tiny?" asked Jazz "Come on! I can do this all day!"

"Damnit Damnit Damnit! YOU DAMN BRATS!" He curls up in a big green ball and rolls over at them and knocks them over. He uncurled and tuned to look at them as they were covered in black tar.

"You didn't think I needed my dome to take you down, did you?* WHEEZE*"

"Ewww!" said Alice "Now I'm going to spend hours in the acid shower trying to get this stink off!"

"I look like the spawn of the Tar monster!" said Ty "Wait…what do you mean by acid shower?"

"I'll explain later"

Malcolm could see the girls and Ty fighting Giessian. He rushes over to help them but was overrun by Lizards. He turns his arm into a large cannon, and fired a massive beam of energy at the lizards, and dashed over to Giessian.

"Back off you damn pig! Wild ace Django! " shouted Dwayne, as he ran his claw through Giessian's massive gut, blasting him to the wall.

" Charged shot, locked on target! Breaker cannon; FIRE!" Shouted Malcolm as a large beam came out of his arm hurling at Giessian blasting him dead on. He was huffing and puffing coming out of the hole, covered in black and green blood as he slowly gets up and looked at the six looking at him. The other raiders were fighting the other thugs but were overrun.

"Dwayne! I don't know how long we can keep this up!" said Blade "There too many!"

"We can't give up now!" Said Jazz

Giessaen was breathing hard until all his wounds and cuts were gone. Everyone looks at the pig slowly heal himself back to normal.

"Impossible!" Dwayne shouted

*Slurp* Wheeze* Yes! This is a little something *Wheeze* that I developed while studying the wonders of my drugs. *Wheeze* As long as I breathe in these toxins *Wheeze* I'm unstoppable! Black…..venom…..EXPLOSION!

Giessaen then spat out a massive plume of black and green tar at the raiders, knocking them down to the ground. Nearly all of them were engulfed in the toxic mess, Dwayne was flying over them untouched. He had got away just at the last minute, but the others were struggling to get up.

*cough** Cough* *Wheeze* Wheeze* It's too much!" said Rin-Rin falling to the ground.

"Grrrrr! I…won't give up!" said Jazz trying to get up **Cough* cough* "Richter's counting on us!

"I'll fight to the very end!" said Alice

"No way am I losing! Not to this idiot! " said Ty

"How foolish!" Giessian said as he walked over to the weak crew members. "You think you have what it takes to defeat a Criminal Lord at MY Level?"

"Come on body! MOVE!" shouted Jazz She was stumbling on her feet trying to hold her sword.

"Dragon…..breath! A massive flamethrower comes out of her sword at hit Giessian. He screams at the intense pain from the fire. Growing in rage, he then runs up to her and punches her in the face bringing her down.

He then walks over to her and grabs her by her hair. Alice tries to get up but was too weak. The toxic fumes were overwhelming. Lifted his arm at Jazz getting ready do pound her. "Don't worry! I'll make sure to tell Richter you died quickly! HHHAAAAAAA!"

"Daddy…." Alice was thinking about Richter and everything that has happened up till now. "I'm sorry…."

Suddenly the ground began to rumble and shake then out of nowhere a large geyser of green toxic liquid came splurging out from the floor, and Richter and Chrome came screaming out.

Everyone could see the echidna brothers covered up in the liquid, Richter shook his off but Chrome was coughing some out.

"Chrome" Richter coughed still breathing in the fumes. He walks over to his brother and holds him by the shoulders as he continues to cough.

"Richter…*gasp* *wheeze* this…is…*cough* not cool!" Chrome said hyperventilating.

"Solairtes!" Giessian drops Jazz and he slowly walks over to him. "You….you have ruined my lovely pool! I'll make you pay for that!" Giessian quickly runs over at Richter, but Richter instantly disappears as did the other dusk raiders. They all reappear outside one of the corridors leading out of the room.

"Grand Earth healer!" Richter's hand glow bright orange as the toxic gas was blown away and everyone started to breathe normally again.

Richter sets Jazz up against the wall."Richter….you came" Jazz said smiling at his captain.

"Now who said you guys could start the party without us?" Richter asked. He was now wearing the black bandana over his mouth but everyone could still understand him.

"Sorry…we thought you….Chrome" Jazz was interrupted by Chrome's coughing. He lies on the wall coughing roughly.

"Chrome!" Onyx walks up to him helping him sit up.

"Must have….*cough* breathed in too much…*wheeze* of the poison"

"Chrome, save your strength" Richter said walking up to him.

"Where were you guys just now?" Dwayne asked

"Underneath this place is a foundry where Giessian is manufacturing the drug." Richter gets out a strange looking plant. The white puma looks at the plant with wide eyes.

"I don't believe it." He said "He has created a whole new plant!"

"Yeah, and the Mazzurians are harvesting them outside, and he used your wonder soil to do it. The entire factory is breaking down this plant into packets."

"Let me see that" Alice eyes turn green as she was looking at the plant. "This is a hybrid of every additive drug known in existence. Plus some hormones they put in food to make everyone eat it."

"The whole factory is pumping the stuff too"

"There you are!" Giessian runs over to the raiders. "Now I got'cha!"

"Hold it!" Richter stands in front of him.

"What is it?!" the big pig sounds annoyed.

"I'll take you all on myself." Richter summons his hammer and points it at him. "All or nothing."

Giessian smiles with a crooked tooth grin. "Very well"

"How about…we make it more interesting?"

"Huh?" Everyone turns to the corridor and sees a figure come into the room on a hovering disk. He was a Robian human with a bald head wearing an olive uniform with black pants, and a fat tail coming out of his back. "Can't handle a few pirates? Never send a pig to do a Robian's job."

Alice growls at the robian with her eyes turning red. Richter looks at the robian with a narrow stare.

"I can do this Ziggfreed! You stay out of this!" said Giessian.

"Ziggfreed?" Jazz looks at the bald man. Who looks back at her.

Ziggfreed looks at Alice who was growing at him. "So, DonZor's last log was right. You have achieved Gearterrian form, and perfected it no less. Excellent." He hovers closer to her reaching his hand out.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" Richter jumps at Zigfreed, but in an instant Richter was floating in the air. Zigfreed was holding out his hand holding Richter in place. "What….you…..are you a…"

Zigfreed smiles while pushing Richter forward back in the center of the room. He then grabs Alice by her shirt and brings her in the room with him. The lizards form around Richter hissing and snarling. Ty and the others try to go after them, but Giessian puts up a large green shield that prevents everyone from entering the center of the room.

"Nice to see you again, Richter. And look, you've even decided to change back into your old attire. Does this mean that you and your dusk raiders decided to come over to our side? How wonderful."

"Actually" Richter gets back up and dust his shoulders. "I was feeling nostalgic. As reguards to joying back with you, sorry. Not today. Not ever again!"

Zigfreed scowls at Richter. "I see…..Malicor Furry" A red energy ball forms in his hand and he throws it at Richter knocking him back down. Richter could feel the sheer pain coming from his belly. The blast had left a large circular burn mark. "Look at you proud captain now, dusk raiders! Is this who you follow, a feeble fighter who can't control his inner power. He nearly destroyed everything. And you still chose to follow him like lapdogs, pathetic."

"He is a better man than you ever were, or will be!" Alice shouted while still being held by him

"Is he now?"

Richter slowly gets up and jumps back at Zigfreed, and tries to swing his hammer at him, but was still pushed back by a mysterious force down on the ground. "I figured you've gotten stronger. That is why I amplified my suit to reverse the chaos energy effects right back at you.

"You call that an attack, Richter?" said one of the lizards

"You're nothing but a worthless piece of shit!" said another one.

"Worthless and weak!" all the lizards kept repeating insults to Richter and beating him down verbally. Richter slowly gets up, but then coughs violently while holding his hammer and stands his ground.

"Foolish man!" the lizards run at him and swings their weapons at him. The lizards were kicking him punching him and swinging swords and blades at him. Richter was barely dodging the blades, but was taking the punches and kicks, and was barely able to defend at all.

Alice looks down and sees his father getting beat up brutally hearing his screams of pain.

"Take it all in, sister" Ziggfreed said. "This is what happens when you betray us. This is his punishment, for not behaving like a good minion."

"No!" She said trying to break free but feels a metal strap wrapping around her legs and wrist. Zigfreed drops her on another hovering platform next to his so she could see what was going on at the bottom.

"You will watch him suffer, as an example for betraying me, and the robian empire"

"Stop it stop it stop it!" Alice struggles to get free, but to no avail. She was sobbing as he was looking at Richter helplessly getting beaten.

"AHHHHHH!" Richter screamed as he gets punched in face. He was still coughing from the toxin from earlier. As he was getting beaten some of his clothes were being ripped up. After taking more hits, he could barely even stand, but somehow he was still standing tall. "Is…*pant* that all you got?!"

"What?" the raiders said

"Come on! I said is that all you have for me?!" Richter smiled while looking at Zigfreed.

"You shouldn't be so thrilled. You're barely breathing, your powers don't work here, and have you at my mercy, and you're happy?"

"Are you kidding?" Richter looks up with a smile. "I've never felt more alive! Come on, Ziggy! Let's see what your made of!"

Ziggfreed quirks his brow as a small lens appears over his eye. _"Mmmmm, strange his chaos levels are actually dropping. There's not enough rage! "_ AHHHHH! Massacre him!"

The leader of the lizards was a giant compared to the others welding a large double sided sword. All the other lizards got out swords and daggers and ran over to Richter as he braces for impact.

_**What to do. **_

_Richter was still standing at the beach wondering what to do. Velkinhien looks at the hour glass as it was down to it's very few grains of sand. _

"_Well, what say you?"_

"_You…you didn't tell me I'd be the one to die!" Richter shouted "What kind of bunk is this?!"_

"_Calm down my orange friend, you still have time to save yourself. Open your heart, give in to the dark emotions that dwell in you, let them take control."_

"_I…I…I…"_

"_Or…your daughter becomes an orphan once more"_

_Richter turns around while biting his gloves._

_**Facing destiny**_

_Back at the mansion, Chrome was cleaning a bathroom with a toothbrush, while weeping. He had no idea what to do, he wanted to fight back. He wanted to stand up for who he was, but he just couldn't somehow. Whenever he thought of Estelle and that whip it struck fear in his heart. He suddenly hears a loud cry._

"_Chrome!"_

"_Huh" he gets up and looks around while walking out of the bathroom._

"_Chrooooooome!"_

"_Who's there?" he asked in his young boy voice. He runs downstairs and out of the mansion, looking around in the big forest._

"_Chooooooooome!"_

_The voice he heard. It was…familiar. His eyes widen as he recognizes the voice. "Mother?"_

"_Choooooome!"_

"_Hang on! I'm coming!" He runs deeper into the forest hearing the voice. _

_**Veil of Darkness.**_

Sonic and the others were flying in the sky looking for a way inside. "That's where the others are, let's go. "

"Right!"

They fly down into the building and continue their way through the large hall until the reach the end.

They all looked in horror at what was going on. They saw some of the dusk raiders all around Chrome who was laying on the ground barley breathing. Onyx and Dwayne were keeping an eye on him while Ryan was trying to give him medicine.

"What happened?" Sonic asked running up.

"This isn't good" Ryan said. "The antitoxin isn't working."

"Where's Alice?!" Amy looks at Chrome, and then turns and looks at Ty who was trying to break a large green shield. A few of the others were trying to break it too. The Cramoisi look inside the shield and couldn't believe what they saw. They saw Alice tied up, and sitting on a hover pad. Standing on another hover pad was a balled man with an olive uniform and black pants. But what was the most horrific part was seeing a whole gang of lizards one by one beating down Richter continuously. Richter was screaming in pain, cut, brused and bleeding not doing much to fend off the oppressing lizards.

"What's going on?!" Sonic summons his sword and tries to break the shield, but to no avail.

"No…no stop!" Alice screamed at Zigfreed.

"Silence!" Zigfreed slaps Alice down. She looks at him with rage. As he looks back into the lens device on his face. "Grrrrr his chaos energy is still dropping!"

"Then we got to get in there!" Jayden said trying to break the wall.

"All of us have tried!" Ty said.

"Whoa…How did you get so big?" Tawny asked looking at Ty's fully grown body.

"Long story!" Ty turns back to the dome and tries to break it, but when he looks at what was going on, he lowers his arms in horror.

The lizards had Richter up against the wall. Richter's black sweater was ripped up from the bottom to his chest. His pants were also ripped up, as was his bandana. He looks at the lizards gritting his teeth and half opened eyes.

"Look at your brilliant captain now!" Ziggfreed turns to Sonic and the others. "You said you'd stick by him, but he's not even willing to fend off against my hoard!" One of the lizards runs a sword through Richter's arm and punches him.

You should have stayed as an agent of Doctor Eggman Nega. Then maybe YOU COULD HAVE LIVED!" More lizards charge at Richter, punching him and kicking him running another sword through one of his legs. "Well it's too late of remorse!"

"Not like I was asking for it!" Richter said as he was coughing.

"You chose to be with these Sin eaters and children, instead of being a revolution! YOUR FATHER WASN'T FIT TO HOLD THE EMERALD! And neither are you! More lizards beat on Richter as he coughs up blood.

"RICHTER!" Shouted Everyone

*Cough* Chough* Gag* *Wheeze* I'd *Gasp* rather die *Cough* than go back to your damn community!

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" shouted Alice as she was crying.

"Richter…." Chrome, even with his eyes covered, looks at the lizards running another blade through his other arm. His eyes were barley open. He could feel his life slowly slipping away.

"No!" Onyx throws down a bag of medicine. "Nothing is working! He has too much of the poison in him already!"

""He's trying to do the same thing as last night!" Sonic pointed out "Why is Richter just letting him do this?"

"Come on! This that all you got? "Shouted Richter

When Ziggfreed looks at Richter, he saw a figure overshadow him that look like another echidna with spiky hair than Richter's. the shadow was smiling at Zigfreed as he was bleeding just as Richter was, only Richter was bleeding so much that there was a large puddle of his blood under him.

"He said those exact words to me, before he died. GRRRR!" Ziggfreed was looking over the lens over his eye seeing numbers that kept dropping. "No! his energy just about gone! Fine, Richter. If you won't give in to your rage, THEN I WILL PRY THE EMREALD FROM YOUR COLD, DEAD BODY! General, Kill him!"

"YAH!" another lizard runs a sword through his second leg. The large lizard holds up large sword, about to run it through.

"*Wheeze* It's too late" the large green pig Giessian smiled with black bloodshot eyes and dripping black sweat"

"NO!" many of the raiders continue to try and break the shield.

Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion

Richter looks at the large sword about to impale him. Alice could not look away with her tear-filled eyes, as she was helpless to do anything to help Richter.

"YAH!"

"_What is your choice, Richter? Your time grows very short."_

_Richter continues to have his head lowered and growing while looking at the hour glass as it was down to its last 10 grains of sand. He could see the grains of sand slowly going down. His eyes wince as he quickly turns around to Velkinhien with narrow eyes. "Alright" he said nearly growing. "I'll do it….just promise me….no one will get hurt."_

_Velkinhein smiles with his sharp tooth grin and holds out his hand. "Wouldn't dream of it, my orange friend. So, do we have a deal?"_

_Richter was still growing as he looks at the last three grains about to fall. He reaches out his hand and shakes it._

"_Now…Richter…..let's get started." _

_The last grain stops in mid air. Richter could see a dark aura about to shroud him. The aura covers him everywhere. "Wha…what's happening GAHH!" _

_((((((Chrome)))))_

"_Chrome!" _

_Chrome continues to hear the voice he keeps running to the mysterious voice trying to find it. He then finds himself at a large beach. He looks around listening to the ocean waves. _

"_CHROOOMMMEEEE!" _

_The voice was very close now, he looks around and sees a large black cloud floating. He runs over to it and looks at the dark cloud closely. He could see someone floating in the dark cloud. "Mother?"_

"_THERE YOU ARE!" _

_Chrome turns around and jumps while shaking to see an irked Estelle staring at him twirling her whip. "Just what do you think you're doing?! You still have chores to do little boy! Now get back to the mansion and get back to work!"_

"_What's all this now?" Chrome turns around and jumps in fear again staring at Velkinhen's dark gaze. "A little boy who's lost his way?" _

_Chrome's legs were shaking as he was looking down with tears in his eyes. _

"_Let's go Chrome!" Estelle said grabbing his arm. _

"_Run along to your home now boy. It's not safe" _

To Richter it all happened so fast. He could feel the sharp, cold iron pierce his chest. He stares up with wide eyes at the smiling lizard sticking his tongue out. He then hangs his head down, feeling his heart beat slow down.

Chrome's eyes were just about closed. "I….I….I'm…not…..your…se-rv-ant…" Those were the last words he uttered before closing his eyes and allowing his head to slump.

"_What did you say, young man?"_

"_I said I'm not your servant!" Chrome shouts at Estelle wiping the tears off his face and looking directly at her. _

"_You will do as I say, or so help me…" As Estelle was about to hit Chrome, he grabs the whip dead in its tracks. _

"_No..." Estelle looks at Chrome. He was now back to his former older self. "You will do as I say, little girl. I don't take orders from you. I am not your servant! I am James Chrome Luniar Solairte, I am servant to no one but to my loyalty as captain of the blue moon Dusk raiders!"_

_Estelle steps back as Chrome takes the whip and it turns back into his sword. "You…you took it back!"_

_Chrome turns around to the dark cloud. "You'll never break free of this cloud." Velkinhien said as a glass container seals the cloud up. It was shaped like a large jema. "What will you do now? Little boy? Mmmm-hmm-hmmm-hmmm" _

Ty looks at Richter's body, scanning it with his thermal vision. He looks down while closing his eyes tight. "NO! Not again! His heart rate…it's gone!"

Saphron was hugging Jayden who was also crying.

"AHHHGGH!" Tawny slams her fist on the ground. "DAMNIT! Why didn't you do anything?!" She starts weeping too, but she was doing her best not to make it obvious. "Damned idiot!"

Giessian was laughing in his chair while coughing and wheezing.

Zigfreed looks at Richter's body and scoffs. "You brought this on yourself. You could have lived peacefully as Nega's minion, fool."

"YOU!" Alice had her head down. Her body was shaking and glowing a silver aura. "You, took, my brother, my body, my life, and now you take my father too." Alice's fangs grew longer and the tip of her tail turns into a mace. "I'll never forgive you!"

Alice looks at Zigfreed with her eyes completely blue. She then breaks free from her restraints roaring like nothing anyone has ever heard. She then jumps at Zigfreed, and grabs him by the neck and throws him on the ground. Zigfreed looks up at Alice as she was slowly walking over to him growing and still glowing bright silver. Within an instant he was gone. Alice looks around for him trying to sniff him out. All of a sudden she felt her body go completely numb. She turns around and sees Zigfreed holding her tail and bending it a certain way. She then falls on the ground still looking up at him, being unable to move.

"Such arrogance" he said scoffing. "I am impressed you were able to transform, but you are nowhere near the level I am, and certainly not your brother. He has surpassed even me, you haven't even come close to the **ultimate level** yet."

"**Ultimate….level?"** Alice said strained

"Perhaps Richter's death will be a good thing; it will make you stronger, when you come back to Nega. He'll be so pleased to have you back he may even give me another promotion, not that I need one. General?

"Yes, master?" the big lizard comes up to Zigfreed.

"I want you to butcher the body, and find that emerald. Today, my vision will become a reality"

"As you wish, master" the lizard laughed getting out a knife and walking over to Richter. "I'm going to carve you up reeeeallll good!"

"Now Richter…" Velkinhien's voice echoed in Richter's head. Richter could see him standing in the dark biting his fingers grinning. "Unleash it all, make them suffer for what they did to you"

"Richter…." Sonic looks in rage as the lizard was skipping his way over to Richter with the knife. He never felt this helpless before. He lowers his head in rage with his hands glowing purple. He looks at the glass and then lifts his hands slowly creating a purple portal. He then walks in the portal. Sonic stares at the lizard holding his sword. He then runs over at the lizard getting ready to strike, but suddenly he hears screaming. He stops flying for a minute and looks around, he then sees the general lizard screaming looking at his hand cut off and gushing black blood. Sonic flies up higher and sees the swords that were impaled in Richter were pulled out except for the big one in his chest. He also saw something even stranger.

He didn't see how it was possible but he could see a sensation of coming out of Richter's body. It was glowing orange and black and moving like a snake. The lizards could see it fall into the pool of Richter's blood; what surprised them was that it was black and orange. They could all see the blood slowly move over to Richter's body and form into a hand the hand grabs on to the sword and pulls it out making Richter's body fall, landing on his arms and legs.

"What?" Ziggfreed was looking at Richter's body as it was kneeling down and the blood formed into a hand still holding the large sword.

"Richter?" Sonic calls out to the limp orange echidna, who had his head down not moving.

"Ahhh! Why won't you die!" a lizard said taking a sword about to swing him, but suddenly another hand made of blood grabs the sword before impaling Richter. Richter's stands up while shaking and gimping. The lizard could see Richter's muzzle cracking a smile. "Huh"

"Master! He's standing! And…and...he's smiling!?" one of the lizards said

"Impossible!" Giessian said coughing.

Sonic sees Richter giving a sharp tooth grin while looking down. Everyone could see him moving and could not believe what they were seeing. Richter was moving up to the lizard with the sword and grabs him by the shoulders with his regular bloody arms. The blood hand drops the sword and reforms behind Richter.

The lizard didn't know what to do. He looks at Richter with his face down cowering in fear.

"**EEEEEAAYYYYYYHHHH!" **

Everyone could hear a loud, eerie cry coming from Richter. His mouth was wide open unleashing a powerful screech of horror, that made everyone cover their ears.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed the lizard as he could feel his ear drums explode and his head leaking blood.

"AHHH! It's worse than when Jayden screams!" Tawny complained.

"THE HELL?!" Shadow said shouting.

Sonic was holding his head while hovering over Richter. He then sees the lizard being flown back into a wall with his sword impaled through his chest. He turns back to the lizards looking at Richter who was breathing hard with the blood hands hovering over him.

"**Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh" **

Sonic could hear light chuckling coming from Richter. The laugher was dark and a little maniacal.

"**Eh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"**

Everyone could hear the laughter, and see Richter toddle around almost like he was dancing. He looks up with his eyes that were now orange and soulless with black sclera (white part of the eyes) . Onyx looks at the blood hands as they were glowing and moving around like snakes behind Richter. He was shaking and slowly stepping back.

"What's going on?" Rin-Rin asked "What is that big mass behind him?"

"A…**Blood shadow?!" ** Onyx sits on his knees looking at the mass in fear.

Richter was still waddling around giggling while holding his shoulders. "**It's…It's just so…so wonderful….I..I feel so…so….Eee hee hee hee hee! I love it! All of it! Give me more!"** His voice was dark and maniacal. **"So many…so many nice people…..they…they…gave me so much….i…I want to give them….so much…..eee hee ha ha ha ha ha ha!" **

He screams at the lizards and grabbing one with his hand .The lizard could feel his skull being crushed and Richter slamming his head on the ground. **"COME ON! I WANT IT! HURT ME SOME MORE I LOVE THE PAIN!" ** The lizards wanted to do something but they were too scared to even flinch. Richter throws the lizard in the wall with the one already impaled on the wall and looks at the others grinning with his sharp teeth. A few of the lizards swing their swords at him, splattering his blood, but in an instant the blood starts to travel onto the swords and on their arms. "**Is that all! GAHH! GIVE ME MORE!"**

"Daddy…" Alice looks at Richter giggling as the lizards were slowly being covered with his blood.

"Something's not right…" Ty looks at Richter through his lens scanner. "His life force is back….but why don't I see a heart rate…"

"Is he….could he be….?" Jazz was looking at Richter also

"**Oh-ho. Look at my blood it's so orange and pretty**!" he said with his eye twitching and he was looking at the lizards as the blood was covering up their faces and slowly forming around them. The blood felt like it was crushing them from the outside. "**You gave me…such a lovely gift too. Oh you're nice. Let me give it back. Let me give it ALL BACK!" NAYYYHHHH!" ** They then feel their swords slip out of their hands and run right through their necks. The blood shadow's hands grab them and throw them on the ground hard. Richter's arms and body were twitching as his legs were still doing that waddle –like dance. He looks at all the other lizards with a grin and his head tilting side-ways. **"High gee gee" **The blood extends into six separate fractions and impale the lizards like spears killing them all at once. The blood then comes back to Richter and form into hands again and grab two more lizards that stabbed Richter's limbs. Everyone could hear the screams and sounds of something ripping apart. Many people look away at the carnage including Sonic.

"What….what happen to him?" Amy said stepping back looking at him slaughtering even more lizards.

(I'd go into detail, but I might be pushing mature content the limits already)

"It's a blood shadow" Rin-Rin said. "I've…only heard stories of it. It's a move only darkness users can use"

"it's not just that" Onyx said looking at Amy. "Blood shadow is an old and forgotten move. Many people deemed it forbidden, because once it's active. It will destroy anything that's around it. You'd have to be a true master of darkness in order to even come close to controlling it. What scares me the most is that Richter isn't even a dark user, even if he was, there is no way he'd be able to control a wild entity. "

"Are you kidding?!" Tails asked freaked out

"I don't kid. We could be in serious trouble"

"But Richter wouldn't hurt us, would he?" Rin-Rin asked "We're his friends"

"It won't matter" Dwayne added. "Richter's mind is completely closed off from his body. All that's left this entity that will destroy everything."

"Who cares?!" Tawny said smiling while looking at the carnage and the corpses of the lizards everywhere. "Look at him ripping up everything! It looks so cool! He's tearing them up like cruddy homework and he isn't even breaking a sweat! I totally have a new respect for him now!"

"Wow…just...wow" Jayden said looking at Tawny giggling at Richter destroying everything.

After all the smaller lizards were killed, Richter looks down with a frown**. "You're done?! How boring!"** He looks at the general who was looking at Richter. **"You look like fun"**

"Please….I'm sorry!" he pleaded while scooting back. "Have mercy! Please! It…it was Zigfreed! He was the one who hired me! Please! I beg of you! I'll give you anything! I'll be...I'll be you're servant!"

"**Eh-HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Your fear, your sadness….it's intoxicating! If you will give me anything**" The blood shadow grabs the lizard like a large set of hands. "**Then give me your pain**!"

The grip on the shadow tightens and slowly cracks all the bones of the general. He drops his dead body on the ground and looks at Sonic with a grin.

"I don't know what's happen to you" Sonic flies down holding his sword. "But you got to snap out of it dude! You've gone mental!"

"Sonic no!" Amy pleaded "get back!"

Richter just sulks at Sonic with his eye twitching again**. "You..you..you can't give me anything."** He turns to the other cramoisi and crew mates."

"EEeee…we're dead…we're so…dead.." Zenith said cowering. "Oh, Merc…where are ya…"

"**They can't give me any either…none of them…the don't….RRAAGHH!"** Richter holds his head and growls**." I…I..I can smell fear…but they don't give me pain.**" He sounds as if he was staring to break in tears. **"I need more…I feel fear….but I need pain!"**

_Chrome looks at the large Jema that was surrounded by the dark cloud. He looks down at his sword and back at Estelle and Velkinhien. "Now, unless you know a way to break this, I suggest you stay out of my way!" He looks deeper in the glass at the echidna stuck inside. His eyes widen to see that it was Richter who was stuck in there with his eyes closed. _

"_You're wasting your time" Velkinhien said. "He's under my control, you can't break him free" _

"_Watch me" Chrome lifts his sword and starts hitting the large jema, trying to break it. _

Sonic could see Zigfreed slowly walk up to Richter holding a large ax-like sword. "This is depressing" he said looking at Richter as he was looking at him. "not only is the chaos energy completely gone, you've been reduced to nothing more than a brain dead shell."

"**Eeeeee…**" Richter smiles while tilting his head. "**You have given me a lot**!" Sonic turns to Zigfreed and points his sword at him.

"Is he insane?!" Onyx was looking at Zigfreed "He's signed his death warrant!"

"It's time I put an end to you." Zigfreed said lifting his blade walking up to Richter. "That emerald will be mine!"

_Chrome continues to swing his sword at the Jema. "I'm not going to give up on you, Richter! I'm not! I'll break you free. I'll break you all free!" _

Sonic's eyes widen as he was looking at something that was blocking Zigfreed's path. Onyx couldn't believe it either, neither could anyone else.

Richter was looking at Chrome standing in Zigfreed's way with his hand out and looking down.

"Captain?!" Rin-Rin as astonished looking at him standing with his hand out.

"*Wheeze* They are like cockroaches! ALL OF THEM!" Giessian bellowed.

"Heh heh heh" Chrome smiles while looking up with his blindfold on. "You sure sound sure of yourself, don'cha Ziggy? You think you own the Solairtes like lost pets? Please."

"How is this possible? Your readings are still zero, how can this be?" Zigfreed said as he was still holding up the ax-sword.

Sonic could see a large scabbard on Chrome's back. It was black with white stones on it. "wasn't the scabbard on his right hip?"

Chrome reaches for the blindfold and unties it. "Man, it will be nice to take this thing off finally!" He opens his eyes and shows Zigfreed his glowing turquoise eyes. He then pulls something out of the scabbard. It was a large red buster sword with a huge peal adjacent to the hilt. He looks up at Zigfreed with holding his sword up.

"_YAHHH!" Chrome swings his sword and gives it one last swing. And manages to run his sword through._

"_What?! Impossible!" Velkinhein said with wide eyes. _

"_Hang on Richter! I'm going to get you out!" _

It looked like Chrome was about to swing it him, but to his and Sonic's surprise he turns around and swings it at Richter's chest.

"**NYAHHH!"** Richter jumps back screaming while holding the large gash in his chest that was glowing white. Everyone could see the blood shadow seeping inside the gash back into Richter's body. His other cuts and gashes were slowly healing as well. He was screaming as the entire blood shadow goes back inside of him. When it was all inside the white gash seals itself up. Richter's sclera changes back to white as he was still screaming. He then looks back at Chrome with narrow eyes.

_The large Jema emits a large shine before shattering. _

_Richter falls out of the Jema coughing and gasping. Chrome kneels down and helps his brother up. "Are you ok, Richter?"_

"_Chrome….." Richter looks up with a smile. "You…you came back for me…."_

"_It was you. You were the one calling my name, not mother"_

"_Yeah" Richter chuckled. "You bug the heck out of me, but I need you, bro."_

_Chrome looks at Richter with a smile. "I could say the same about you"_

"_You fools" Estelle said glowing a black aura._

"_You've messed with the natural order" Velkinhien was glowing a white aura. _

Richter was standing while looking down. He then walks over passed Zigfreed and back to Alice. Alice looks at him with a bit of a scarred look. Richter just smiles and pets her head while grabbing her tail and bending it back to normal. She was now able to move again.

"What is going on here?!" Zigfreed said with a demanding voice. "I demand you quit your constant gibberish and tell me what is going on!"

"I wish I knew" Sonic said scratching his head.

Chrome laughs again while sheeting his sword. "Brother, I think it's time we told everyone what was going on, don't you?

Richter smiles while looking at the large green glass shield and giving it one punch shattering it to pieces. "Adnoon" Richter said looking back smiling and putting his hand over his head in a certain way.

Sonic recognized the style and gasped while stepping back in disbelief.

"That's the same form that we use" Amy pointed out. "But...does that mean…."

Richter and Chrome were both glowing as a new set of clothes materialize around them. Chrome was wearing a long red cape that was ripped up on the bottom and the large scabbard on his back. He also had on no shirt and short ripped up jeans and white fingerless gloves and sandals on

Richter had on a black vest-like jacket, with no sleeves, and was unbuttoned, showing his bare chest and a patch of fur on the collar. He also had on black shorts and spiky shoes on. Richter's hair was also longer than normal with his bangs now black and drooping down. His eyes were glowing orange with white pupils.

"Richter?" Sonic looks at the orange echidna as he was looking down smiling.

"You….impossible…" Zigfreed said staring at him.

"Is…Is Richer now….a…" Rin-Rin was too lost for words

"Daddy? Madame Darcy…she….she did do it"

_Richter and Chrome stare at the two elf's who were now glowing bright. Chrome readies his sword, while Richter summons his hammers, despite the fact that he was told he couldn't yet somehow he was able to. _

"_I don't know who you two are, but you're done telling us what to do" Chrome said _

"_Yeah, time to rumble!" Richter said twirling his hammer. _

"Zigfreed" Richter said in his normal voice sounding more sincere. "You have caused this one much pain, as well as others. I will not forgive you for what you've done. Sonic" Richter turns to him with a smile. "Let's put an end to his bogus tyranny"

To everyone's surprise a pair of large orange bat wings appear on Richter. "Once and for all"

Sonic knew what was going on. He wasn't completely sure, but he had a good feeling as he was looking at Richter giving him a thumbs up. Sonic nods and holds up his sword and turns to Zigfreed. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

(((((TBC))))))


	14. Shock from the Eclipse Birth in Twilight

_Richter and Chrome were standing on the beach with their weapons ready staring at the two elves. Both had no idea what was happening, but they weren't about to let them get away with whatever was going on. _

"_The scared little boy, and the troubled man…..working together…..how delightful" the white skinned elf Velkenhein uttered._

"_What kind of person thinks they can talk to me the way you did?" the dark skinned elf Estelle asked _

"_If you're done talking gibberish, how about we get to the beat down?" Richter spins his hammers and readies himself_

"_Before we start, how can you be so certain you know who the enemy is?" Estelle asked_

"_We're looking at them" Chrome answered _

"_*sigh* You really are new to this aren't you?" Velkenhein shakes his head and walks closer to them. _

_Estelle comes over with her whip and lifts it in front of Chrome. As he was about to draw his sword, he sees the whip being thrown down. To his surprise, Chrome then sees her kneel down in front of him with Velkenhein as well._

"_At last, they have returned" Velkenhein had his head down in front of Richter. "It is great to see you once more; Tebu Haszikoh-Deuke Richter"_

"_Jah Szhemo (J-ah Zeh-mo) Sir Chrome, please forgive your humble servant."_

_Both brothers look at each other and back at the elves. "Mmmuuuhhhhh…"_

"_You do not recognize us." Velkenhein stood up. "Did you think this is all a dream? No, this is reality. Our existence as Centurions de Cramoisi is to serve our leaders_

"_Centurion de…"_

"_Cramoisi?" _

"_Wait….so what's with the chance of pace?"_

"_Richter, as leader you cannot keep your, pain, sorrow, rage, and pain bottled up. You must let it go and let it be your strength. Velkenhein walks over and takes his hammer. "Any psychopath can use their negative emotions to cause harm and damage to themselves, and those around them. But dark users true dark users use them as leverage. "_

"_You are a real knight, Chrome. Never forget that" Estelle walks up and hugs him. "Yet, you doubt yourself on a regular bases. The power of light yields to only to those who are noble. You but when you lost your nobility, it was necessary that I had to treat you as such."_

"_You tested us" Chrome concluded _

"_Correct, and now that you passed. It is now time for leaders of the crepuscule to be awakened._

"_Crepuscule? " _

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Crepuscule: Awaken from the eclipse! **_

_**Twilight Brothers **_

Richter and Chrome were standing in the middle of the large room looking at Zigfreed and Giessian. Everyone was still on the ground looking at Richter amazed at his transformation. Richter turns to everyone staring with his glowing orange eyes , with a smile. Richter then looks at his body and at his gloves that were now fingerless and his fingers that were now sharper claws. "This is…." He said quietly. "This is a lot to take in."

"Once a killer, always a killer" the others turn to Ziggfreed. "So it seems that you still had a small light of goodness inside you, which explains your transformation. However, it doesn't change who you are. Rather you be a Cramoisi or Dusk Raider, you're still a killer who has now joined a whole league of killers. They are no different from you. They slaughter lives just like you."

"That's true, Ziggy" Chrome said putting his sword over his shoulder. "They are killers, no different from you, Gaussian or Dante'. But there is something that separates us from you."

"We don't kill for our own benefit, and rob those who are unfortunate" Richter added "We destroy those who dokill for their own benefit and thrill of seeing a life fade away, and those who toy with other people's lives." He kneels down in front of Alice and picks her up. "You're tyranny over the Solairte family is over. And I mean _all _Solairtes"

Ziggfreed looks at Alice and looks at Richter while chucking. "You think you can just adopt her? Please. You cannot claim that which belongs to me. The name Angn Kintobor belongs to me. What makes you think you can just clam something that isn't yours. "

"Uh….I don't know…maybe it's because….I'm a pirate?! I didn't know there was a limit to things I can take."

Alice started giggling. "He has a point, Ziggfreed. And I'm not going to let you take another father from me!"

"So you chose to be with this pirate, rather than being with a brother who can lead you to a world of revolution? Fine, but I knew you Cramoisi would be here, that is why my suit is well equipped to deal with your magnitude of power and speed. You won't be able to defeat me. I will eradicate you all and then I'll work you pathetic dusk….UHH!" While he was talking, Ziggfreed was kicked in the face and knocked down by Chrome.

"You're not my brother, you never were" Alice said

"You know what I hated about you the most Ziggfreed?" Richter asked walking up to him. "You go on and on and on, about yourself. It's annoying."

Sonic was laughing when suddenly he sees one of the fallen lizards slowly getting up. He looks at Richter and giggles while taking out a Nith metal stone.

"Richter behind you!" Everything was going slow as the lizard was about to place the stone on Richter. Without warning Richter throws Alice in the air, Chrome jumps up and catches her and rolls away from Richter. Richter then turns around and grabs the lizard's hand, while grabbing the Nith metal and throwing it out of range.

Richter pulls the lizard in front of his face. "Dummy" he then throws the lizard in the air while clasping his hands together while forming a huge orange energy ball. "Chaos…..INFERNO!" Richter then unleashes a massive ray of energy at the lizard, obliterating him and the entire roof sky high. Not only that, the blast nearly ingenerated the entire building where everyone outside could see. Rin-Rin had put up a large shield around everyone avoiding the rubble and falling debris. Sonic shelled himself with his wings. When he opened his eyes he gasped as he saw that the entire sky was orange and the sun was nearly covered in black. Giessian was covering himself with his body mass.

"Way past cool! A solar eclipse!" Sonic pointed out.

"Wow…."Alice was looking at the sky. Chrome walks over to the others and sets her down.

"Stay here" Chrome said to Alice jumping back to Richter.

"Impossible!" Ziggfreed looks into the lens device looking at Richter. "His chaos energy is climbing at an alarming rate! And he's not in rage….how can this be?!"

"It's over Ziggfreed" Sonic pulls his sword up to Ziggfreed's face. "The villagers are set free, your plantation is history, and dude. You are outnumbered. "

Ziggfreed pushes the sword away from his face. "You hedgehog, are naïve and cocky"

"EEEAAYHHHHH!" out of nowhere, Sonic could hear a loud croak and a strange hoping noise. Behind him came the black and purple frog with a blue and black cloak, who kicks him in the face.

"Tell me, have you met Limrana?" Ziggfreed asked "He has been egger to meet you and finish off you vampires."

"Yeah, we met" Sonic said getting back up. He and the others see multiple blue agents and criminals enter the dome.

"Surrender, Cramoisi" Ziggfreed demanded

"How bout you surrender?" Richter asked "And we'll let you live"

Zigfreed's arm turns into a small cannon. "Here's my answer. MALICOR DOOMBRINGER!" he unleashes a powerful red energy ray that hits Richter.

"Oh no!" Sonic shouted as Ziggfreed laughed maniacally. When the blast cleared everyone could see smoke, but no sign Richter. Zigfreed's smoke turns into a frown when he sees Richter still standing holding up his hand unscathed

"_No! That's impossible! That was the same move I used on Rizen, and he just stood there like it was nothing!"_

Richter makes a cocky grin. "Oh well, can't say I didn't try" Richter reaches down in for his belt sash and gets out two black and purple jema that turn into weapons. These weapons were not hammers, but they were two purple and black swords with gun like features on the hilt.

"Gunblades…..he has them too?" Shadow asked

"Those are the weapons he used when he was Exrrtich, but they look different somehow….." Dwayne said looking at them

"Leave everything to us, Master Ziggfreed" One of the blue agents said to him "Come quietly, you cramoisi scum" One of the leaders of the hoard of agents comes up to Richter with Nith metal blades in his hands. Richter feels the negative energies from the sword. After grabbing the stone from earlier his body starts to feel heavy. Richter then runs up to him while taking in a deep breath and screaming right in front of the agent. The agent looks at Richter trembling while hearing his horrific scream. In addition, he sees ghost like figures coming from behind Richter and wisp around him feeling a burning sensation.

For some reason, he became terrified of Richter and everything around him. "those who have fallen…feel their pain; Nightmare! " The ghost figures howls and screech making him cover his ears and back away from Richter as he starts so smile. "Boo!" He said making a face. The agent drops his swords and runs away. Richter then starts panting felling the effects of the nith metal. "Damn. I need to take it slow….getting too excited….."

"How did…" Sonic looks at the agent running out of the room screaming out of his mind.

"Demon! He's hexed our leader's mind! He's in league with devils!" Another agent said drawing his sword. "Show no mercy!"

"Ah, my favorite words!" Richter shakes off the feeling the best he can but still starts to sway from the energy of the stone.

"Hang on bro!" Chrome said smiling holding his blade. "I got your back! HIGH GEE GEE!" Chrome jumps in the air.

"In hindsight, I wonder why I even say those words…" Richter said giving Chrome a blank stare.

"Bring forth the forgotten shine" Chrome jumps in the air and his red scarf turns into a pair of red wings. He then lifts his sword in the air that begins to change instantly. The tip of the sword pivots 90 degrees to the left forming into a new blade, while the middle part of the sword turns into long pole. His sword was now a silver scythe. He then takes out a large white marble and places it at the top of the scythe. "Liberator of the forgotten light; Light reaper!" He then looks down at the agents. "You don't seem to using it. Good." He flies down in an instant and looks at the agents with a smile. "You abuse your gift. Give it to me!" He then swings his scythe at the agent then falls down with a white glowing light coming out of his chest and into the large marble. The agent gets up while growling looking at Chrome smiling. "Go on. It will all be over soon." The other agents run at Chrome with swords in hand about to attack Chrome. Three agents swing a sword at Chrome, but he blocks the attack and throws them back with more white lights coming out from their chest and fusing with the marble. As more agents come at Chrome he moves away as if he was dancing, avoiding every sword ducking and spinning holding his scythe like a like spinning on a street light. With every agent that was touching the scythe, a light comes out of their chest and fusing with the marble of light. "That's it. Keep giving it to me. Give It all to me."

"Way to go Chrome! Give them what…Whoa!" Richter jumps back on one leg from one of the agents attacking him. The agent swings his sword, but Richter ducks down while spinning on one leg and points his blade at the agent shooting a dark shot* in his chest, bringing him down.

(*Dark Shot. A black bullet made up of the darkness element)

Richter then puts the blades together forming one long double-sided blade with the handles in the middle. "It's been a long time since I've done this!" He looks at the agents with a cocky grin. "You're very lucky" He then runs at them as they bring out their guns and start firing. Richter could see the bullets with ease and defects many of them with his weapon while still running. He then jumps at the first agent and swings his weapon killing the agent. He continues to swing his weapon at all the opposing agents, defecting any bullet or blade coming at him. He did get cut by a few blades, but continues fighting. He then runs his blade through another agent and shoots out a few more dark shots at the agents behind the agent, taking them out, he then pulls out the blade seeing the agent fall. His weapon breaks apart, back into separate blades and continues fighting the agents around him.

"Are you just as confused as I am?" Amy asked Tails.

"Yes." He said looking at the echidna brothers fight with their new weapons.

Shadow looks at the fight astonished. Richter was welding the very same weapon he has, with a different design, and wielding it like a master. "Could those be the same brothers?"

Richter sees two more agents stepping back from Richter as he slowly walks up smiling. "Now….what was that thing you said about me coming quietly."

"D-Don't come any c-closer!" one of the agents was quaking in his boots holding up his sword.

"Yes." Richter closes his eyes. "I can feel your fear, hate, and rage for me. You use fear to provoke your enemies. That's how you beat them, isn't it?"

"S-shut up!" another agent throws a Nith metal stone at Richter, who slashes it in half.

Richter than looks at Sonic. "Do you see now Rekuxoh (Brother)? These agents don't hate us. They fear us. They have no idea who we are so they want to bring us down. Just like the one who I chased away. They all fear us, even Klaus."

"Richter…" Sonic looks at him slowly walking to the agents as they continue to tremble.

"Now.." Richter instantly appears in front of the agents and slams his hands on their faces. "Creep from the shadows; Nightmare!" A reddish energy emits from Richter and the agents as they scream at the top of their lungs. Once they stopped they fall to the ground looking at Richter. They could see dark spirits come from behind him that move around them like snakes. Richter and Sonic look at the agents; their eyes were wide open and they were screaming bloody murder. One agent was even foaming at the mouth.

"What did you do?!" Sonic asked

"Nothing big. Just gave them a small scare" Sonic sees Richter smiling while the agents were still screaming. "Oh please. Don't give me that look. Mother would do far worse to them. "

Chrome was looking at all the agents panting and kneeling down looking back at him, with his scythe glowing brightly "Good, my friends." He then points his scythe at them. "Your contribution will be more than appreciated!" He then disappears; the agents get up and look around. "Dance like the moon; Lumen shard waltz!" Chrome then reappears in front of an agent and swings his scythe. The agent then turns to dust in seconds with one more white light coming out from the ashes and fusing with the scythe Chrome continues swinging turning the agents to dust within seconds. When they were all taken down the more orbs of white light hover over to Chrome's scythe and merge with the white jewel on it making it glow brighter. "It's ready."

Ziggfreed looks at Chrome and Richter finishing of all the blue agents in one fell swoop. "How…how can they be so powerful!" He looks at the lens device on his head. The numbers were changing like crazy. "No! Even that blue hedgehog' s power is increasing at an alarming rate! AHHHH! Piece of junk!" He rips off the device and crushes it with his hand, but then he sighs while smiling. "This may work in my favor. Hear me, Solairte brothers! You think anything has changed? You're emerald will be mine!"

He then turns to Giessian who was looking at the battle, astonished. "Don't you stand there you, rotten hammock; finish off his sniveling crew mates! " Ziggfreed told Giessian

"Grrrrr….." Giessian growled while turning over to the dusk raiders.

"Ryan, can you and Dwayne handle him?" Richter asked

"uhhh, yes" Ryan said a little unsure

"Don't worry, the tides are turned now, thanks to the sun roof you've made" Dwayne said.

"Don't bother" Shadow walks up in between them holding his sword. "I can't stand the stench of this pig.

Giessian starts to laugh taking out a dark gem. He then looks at the large gaping hole in the ground leading to the underground foundry*. "All my work…my foundry it's all riding on this Gem!

(For those of you who did not read Orange dawn, or need a quick recap, under the palace is a large foundry where a green drug substance is being manufactured by Giessian. The hole is there from when Richter and Chrome instantly come out after sneaking in)

Giessian swallows the gem and jumps in the hole. "At last! Time to show you all….*wheeze* how powerful my drugs really are!" He falls in the pool of green goo as it starts bubble. "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" the entire ground starts to rumble.

"Oh no…" Richter and everyone else could feel the ground shaking like crazy. "6.7. Everyone! Get off the floor now!"

Sonic looks at Limrana hop out of the collapsed room. "Oh no you don't! Be a good frogy and come back here!"

The dusk raiders and Cramoisi run out of the building as the floor starts falling into the underground foundry. Most of the living blue agents didn't make it and fell in the bubbling toxic goo. Shadow, Richter and Dwayne, Ziggfreed were looking over the toxic goo. Richter was carrying Chrome, Dwayne was carrying Ryan.

"What the heck is going on?" Shadow asked Richter.

"Something's about to come out…something big. You'd better….."UHNNN!" Richter was interrupted by Ziggfreed who was grabbing him by the shoulders.

"RICHTER!" Ryan shouted

"Let him go" Shadow said looking down at the green pool. "Get ready, here it comes'

From the pool came out a large, green-mole like creature with yellow sharp teeth and one eye. There were large caters on its back excreting out green smoke and black tar. It had two long arms and multiple tentacles coming out from its back, it then looks at everyone with its one eye.

"Ahhh….it stinks!" Rouge covers her nose looking at the monstrosity.

"**Now I will drown you all, in my life's work**!" the monster said in a deep, gurgling and terrifying version of Giessian's voice. The tentacles suck up the toxic goo and the monster spews it out from its mouth. Shadow and the others just barely dodge the goo as it splatters on some rubble and melts it down.

"UGH!" Dwayne flies back looking at the goo melting the rocks like ice.

"Huh, drugs do kill you…" Ryan said

"This is going to get messy…" Shadow takes out his sword and gets ready to fight.

_**(((((((Boss Fight: Green Abomination)))))**_

_**BGM: Iblis phase 1&2**_

Shadow throws a chaos lance at the monster's open eye, but a large wall of goo appears around the it protecting it. When the wall drops down, the monster throws its tentacles at Shadow and tosses him on the ground.

"Black lightning!" Dwayne fires a ray of black energy at the monster, shocking it. Dwayne then flies down at the eye swinging his claw, but one of the tentacles grabs him before he reaches it. __"Little help!" Dwayne was trying to wiggle free from the suction coming from the slimy hot tentacles.

Ryan looks at the monster from a destroyed pillar "Arc of flame; Burring crescent" he sword unleashes fire that flies at the tentacles cutting them up, and freeing Dwayne. Dwayne flies out of the way looking at the tentacles grow back.

Shadow goes for the head avoiding more tentacles and swinging his sword at the monsters nose. The monster roars in pain while trying to grab Shadow.

"This thing ain't giving an inch" Rouge looks at Shadow fly back with the others. "How do we kill this thing?"

"I saw his body get affected by Ryan's fire" Shadow flies down in front of Ryan. "We got to burn it down."

"Are you kidding? Look at that thing. No matter what we do, it will just rebuild its body. It's too big to take on!"

"Maybe not" Ryan walks up to Shadow, and grabs his gauntlet. The gauntlet catches on fire and starts to glow.

"HEY What are you…." Shadow's weapon changes from black to orange red in a matter of seconds catches on fire.

"Listen, Shadow. I need you to attack the lower part of the body." the red lion instructed "Dwayne keep the monster occupied"

"Understood" the black werehog jumps in the sky and flies off

"What are you going to do?" Shadow looks at Ryan remove his collar from the front of his face. He could see small tusk coming out of his mouth.

"I need to concentrate" the lion said as smoke was coming out of his mouth.

Shadow just sighs and flies back to the monster Giessian; it uses it tentacles to suck in more toxic waste. Shadow flies down and starts cutting them down like large vines. This time when he swung at them, they were drying up in a large green crust. Dwayne was at the monster's face, avoiding more waste the monster was spiting, and shooting him with his gun. It wasn't long however that the monster caught on with what was going on. It looks down at Shadow and dives its mouth down at him before he could reach that last tentacle trapping him inside, trying to eat Shadow. Shadow, on the other hand, would not go down. He was holding the monsters mouth open smelling the toxic breath of the monster, fortunately he didn't have to breathe. As he was holding on to the monster's mouth, his gauntlet catches on fire, causing the monster to shout in pain, allowing Shadow to escape.

"Well that didn't work" Shadow said rudely

"Are you sure?" Rouge asked pointing back at the monster. It was shouting in pain from his flaming mouth.

"Nice going" Dwayne complemented. "maybe we don't need...What?!" The three turn around and see more tentacles coming out of the monster's body. They shoot down in the pool and suck even more waste. If that wasn't bad enough, the monster also starts to grow more beastly and ugly than before.

"Damn it all!" Dwayne cursed

Shadow just smiled looking at the monster, while lifting his sword as it catches on fire. He takes off like a jet at the monster and swings his sword on it's right side, cutting off five tentacles. Shadow looks down at the pool; more tentacles were sucking up the waste. It then came to him.

"_Without the waste he has no power_." He flies down with his sword on fire, swinging it unleashing a huge fire at the remaining waste causing it to explode. The monster tries to suck up more waste but it was nearly all gone. He flies all across the pool burring up the waste. The tentacles were also getting burned by the flames as well. It wasn't long before the monster's entire bottom was hardened. The monster continues to scream trying to suck more waste.

"Alright, time to end this!" said Ryan as different streams of fire shroud him, his eyes were glowing a bright orange, and his body starts to glow a fiery red.

"I call on you to destroy all the unworthy enemies that stand before me; rise from the ashes of great phoenix!"

Another bigger stream of fire came out of his body and was flying around him. The stream turns into a snake like body with a dragon head at the end. The creature then lands right beside Ryan with soot coming out of its nose.

"What...is...that?" Rouge looks at the large dragon as it was breathing lightly.

"Yup...looks like he perfected it."

"Rise Emperor Phoenix dragon!" The dragon lets out a mighty roar.

"It's a fire technique only known to Ryan's people." Dwayne explained "They are able to multiply there fire power high enough and make it look like a massive dragon.

"Is that how I can use fire now?" asked Shadow

"Huh...you really are new to many things, aren't you?"

Ryan looked at the monster Giessian with a deadly gaze, as it was laughing.

"**You think that fire lizard will be strong enough to kill me?! Don't make me laugh!" **

"This is the end, Giessian" said Ryan.

"**I agree let's put an end to this!"** the monster takes a deep breath, but then starts to cough and wheeze. It tries to attack, but it could barely look straight. "**What...what is happening...to me!" **

"What is happening?" Rouge asked

"It's the air" Dwayne mentioned. Geissian has spent all these years breathing in his drugs that his lungs practically forgot how to breathe fresh air. So his own invention has destroyed his health. Ryan, finish it off!"

The dragon inhales deeply. "Scorching holy flames, cleanse this land and make it anew; Pyroclac solar surge!"

The dragon aims it head up and blows a large orange spark cloud at the monster followed by a massive flame that eventually engulfs the monster.

"**KAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** the fire dries up Geissian's monster body till it looked like a large green scab. It then shatters to pieces. Everyone could then see Giessian fall from the monster's shattered body and fall in the center. He was now trapped in the middle of the dried up pool. The dark gem falls besides the green pig. He tries to get it but, Dwayne shatters it to pieces.

Shadow flies down with his sword still on fire walking over to the pig. "Checkmate, you damn pig"

"Please...*wheeze* I..I beg for quarter...*wheeze* Help me...I...*cough* *cough* can't breathe..." Giessian said desperately

"This could have been avoided. but anyone who kills people for a living will get no mercy from me!"

Giessian then laughs softly. "just how much longer will it be...*wheeze* before the imperial criminal lord finishes you off.

"That's not going to happen. I'll make sure of it"

"Heh heh...you keep telling yourself that...*wheeze* *cough* *cough* one...way or another...you Cramoisi...and dusk raiders...will...die...*wheeze*" Giessian coughs harshly and lets out one final gasp and slumps his head.

Shadow steps back and looks at the body turn into the very same waste he was breathing.

"Yuck..." Shadow turns around and flies back up with the others.

_**((((Boss battle; Boss defeated)))))**_

_**Dwayne; I so need a shower.**_

_**Ryan: You and everyone else! **_

Ryan looks around at all the drug crops burning up. "Just as I said, the flames will burn this intoxicated land of its impurity and new land will grow, stronger and better than ever. "

"Such a mess, isn't it young ones?" Both of them turn around and see Dr. Michel walking over.

"But now the mad mechanical and drug inducing tyrants have been taken care of. The villagers are safe and this fire will clean this land. You have my undying gratitude, young fighters.

"No problem" Shadow walks away from the others.

"He's got too much on his mind..." Rouge follows him.

"Let's meet up with the others"

"Yes, we must celebrate"

"NOOOOOO!" The others hear a loud scream coming from outside. They all run over to the the whole plantation up in flames. In the middle of the burning plantation they could see Richter and Chrome looking at Ziggfreed who was cut and bruised with his uniform torn off.

Richter walks up and puts his hammer in front of his face. "It's over, Ziggfreed. I'll give you one last chance. Surrender and I'll ask the Cramoisi to give you mercy"

"And I'd take it if I were you…buddy boy" Chrome said pointing his sword at him as well.

Ziggfreed growls and then screams while picking up his ax sword and swinging at the brothers, but Richter grabs the weapon and kicks it breaking it to pieces. He then swings his hammer at Ziggfreed pushing him all the way out of the destroyed building. When he gets up he sees the Raiders and Cramoisi looking at him as well as the plantation up in flames.

"No…" he whispered while turning around seeing the four walk out of the building looking at the scientist.

"It's over. The Mazurians are free, your armies and the agents are defeated. I'm not going to repeat myself…." Richter points his hammer at the mad scientist.

"You…you fools!" Ziggfreed shouts at the top of his lungs. "Do you have any idea who I am?! I am the great researcher who will revolutionize this world! I will bring the power of chaos to its knees and control it with my own hand!"

"Wow…." Richter laughed. "_Now_ look who's lost his temper"

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH RICHTER SOLAIRTE! I WILL KILL YO BOTH! THAT EMERALD WILL BE MINE!"

"Mine, mine, mine. Is that all what this guy has to talk about?" Chrome asked Richter

Ziggfreed swings his sword at Richter, but Richter just bends out of the way. He continues to swing his weapon at them screaming like crazy trying to hit the brothers and failing each time. "You haven't won! This battle is mine! I have the power, the strength, I am a superior being! Not you sad organic life forms!"

"This isn't fun anymore…." Richter said not even trying to avoid Ziggfreed's reckless attacks. "He's completely broken."

"*pant* *pant* *pant* YAHHHH!" He then turns his arm into a small cannon and tries to fire another laser but fails. The arm cannon didn't even power up. Chrome then comes up and swings the arm cannon clean off.

"Enough with the blasting, already. You've lost!" Chrome steps back avoiding another attack

"NO NO NO NO!"

"Boy, how the mighty have fallen" Sonic said flying down.

"Sonic….do you hear that?" Amy asked looking up

"Hear what?" Sonic looks up and can hear a loud screech from the sky. They both look up and see a large yellow and red bird flying in the sky. It was larger than anyone has ever seen. The bird had a long beak, two large white talons and orange and white wings with glowing gold eyes. "What is that?!"

"Yes…." Zigfreeed looks at the bird with a big grin. "Yes, YES! You are all doomed! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU FOOLS! Behold! What science can accomplish! Do you not see the might of my genius?! Now my creature, destroy them all! Give me the emerald that I so richly deserve!" Ziggfreed was shouting at the top of his lungs while laughing maniacally. The large bird lets out a powerful screech while looking at the brothers, but pays his attention to Ziggfreed. "No..no!"

The bird lands on of its talons on Ziggfreed trapping him. "No NO! WHAT ARE DOING! ATTACK THEM! NOT ME!"

"Ziggfreed" everyone could hear the bird speak. "You are no longer of any use to us"

"NO NO! I STILL NEED THE EMERALD! WE ARE SO CLOSE! FIGHT WITH ME AND WE SHALL HAVE IT!"

"Twelve years. It's been twelve years since you started this research and yet you still have not gotten the emerald. It's time we relieved you of your duties as head robian general."

"NO PLEASE! GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE! WE CAN DO IT TOGETHER!"

"You have failed us for the last time Dr. Ziggfreed.

"No…NOOOOO!" The bird opens it's mouth forming a large ball of fire and blows it at Ziggfreed. "NAAAOOO!" the fire engulfs him completely. The bird flies up looking at Ziggfreed burn and scream. Everyone looks in horror as they saw Ziggfreed's hand reach out but was soon taken over by the massive flames that burn his body to ashes within seconds.

The large bird comes down and glows bright yellow while shrinking. Sonic and Richter were looking at the bird turn into a human sized being. When he stops glowing, everyone was shocked to see that the bird turned into another robian. He had his back turned with his waist long blonde hair blowing in the breeze. His tail was longer than Alice's. He turns around slowly revealing his deep blue eyes. He was a young man with a white shirt and black pants

"He…he looks just like you!" Ty looks at Alice who was glaring at the young man.

"**Benedict…"** She said as her eyes were glowing red

"Alice" the young man said with an innocent voice. Alice continues to glare at him, with the fires still kindling behind him. "My dear sister. It is nice to see you again. I missed you so much."

"I…I missed you too…." She said softly

"Then why don't you come back? Be with your real family, and not these strangers?"

"Why? So _he _can lock me up again? Forget it! My mind hasn't changed. I'm never going back!"

The young man narrows his eyes while looking at Richter. "He's tainted your mind, sister. He is nothing like us; you belong with your own kind."

"He's more, than Ziggfreed or any of those scientists could ever dream to be. You have no idea what they would have done to me if I'd stayed!"

"That isn't true..." Benedict turns around and sighs.

"Tell me…..how…how did you change into that bird just now? Is that…could that be the ultimate level that Ziggfreed spoke of?"

Benedict turns around and brings out his hand. "I can show you how, just abandon this foolish criminal and come home with me"

Alice looks down in thought while shifting her eyes. She then nods her head. "No. I'm not going back to that mad man. I want you to come back to me"

Benedict closes his eyes. "Then my sister is truly lost to me. Richter Solairte. It seems this day is yours. As for you Chrome Luniar, Ziggfreed did everything he could to get you both to trigger your rage, even stoop so low as to lie"

"What….what are you talking about?" Chrome asked

"Do you honestly think that something such as a low class fighter was able to kill your mother? It was a setup"

"Say what?!"

"Though I have no idea of who your mother's true murder was, know that he's still at large. Ziggfreed let his ambitions take control of him. He has destroyed lives, broken families, and even used deception and deceit, to get what he wanted. That's why he had to meet his end. If you won't come back to me, sister, then my work here is finished." From his back came two large wings the same color as the birds. "Farewell" He jumps in the sky and flies off.

"So….mother's killer….wasn't the lizard after all" Chrome whispered "then who was it?"

"Benedict…." Alice turns around with her head hanging down.

"Are you…Ok" Ty asked

"Yes….I…I'm fine." She said in sad tone

"but Alice you…"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Alice shouted at Ty. She then gasped while walking up to Ty and hugging him. "I'm…sorry….I just miss him…."

"Why didn't you go with him?" Richter asked "I mean…he is your blood brother."

"I know. But you are my real family now. I know one day he'll see that. I just know it" Alice comes up and hugs Richter as he pats her back.

"That's my girl" he said while hugging her.

_**Vanish from sight….**_

The entire fire from the crop was snuffed, the foundry was dried up and the building was in ruins. Everyone looks at the ruined plantation from a distance.

"This nightmare is finally over" said Toby looking. He then turns around with a smile on his face. "I had you guys all wrong. I can't thank you enough for all you've done. "

"Oh, now he thanks us" Tawny sighed

"Another criminal lord taken down" Amy said smiling.

"You two criminal lords, right Richter? Richter?" Sonic looks for the orange echidna and sees him looking over a cliff with Chrome.

"You alright, bro?" Sonic asked walking up. Looking at Richter. It remained quiet as he looks at the echidna brothers looking at the black sun slowly disappearing.

"So much has changed in so little time" Richter said calmly. "At first I was this crazy knuckle head pirate. And now….I….I wonder if I'll be the same again…."

"Richter…." Sonic looks at him clench his fist.

"I know how you feel….this is all too….huh" Chrome starts glowing bright yellow as did Richter.

"He's fighting back….heh…." they both whispered

"Guys, what's happening?" both brothers turn to Sonic and Shadow.

Chrome just smiles and pulls on his large ripped up scarf. "Shadow, thanks for the scarf, it helped out a lot."

"What?" Shadow wondered "How did you know about my…"

"Sonic" Richter looks at the blue hedgehog. "Thank you for finding me…." They both glow even brighter until everyone shields their eyes. When the glowing stopped they both look at the echidna brothers. They look in surprise to see that their Cramoisi features were gone. Both brothers look exactly the way they were before the change. (in their normal clothes)

"Daddy!" Alice runs up to Richter to check his pulse.

"Is he alright?" Sonic asked Alice checks Chrome's pulse and looks back at Sonic.

"I don't believe it….both of them still have a pulse….they were both dead a minute ago….."

"Ok…now I'm _really _confused!" Zenith said

"They are both fine, just knocked out" Ty said.

"Let's take them both back to the ship" Sonic said

_**Masters of twilight **_

"Ok! Seriously! What is going on?!" Richter asked the white elf "What was all that? How did I become a Cramoisi? How did Chrome become one?"

"We already told you, master" Velkenhein said bowing. "You have returned to bring the fight back to the dark ones as you promised so long ago.

"And aiding him, is his brother; the brave knight who will lead his people to shine the light against the evil" Estelle said making a pose.

"And we, your humble servants, will be there to guide you through the hard ships. And once our bother, reviles himself to the chevaliers d'eclat somber (knights of Dark Radiance) we can build our strategy against the dark ones." Velkenhein explained "Everything will come clearly to you soon, master"

"I think I liked it better when he was picking on me" Richter whispered

"Ready yourselves, masters. Because this is only the start.." Suddenly everything around them started to disappear, including the beach itself.

"Hey wait!" both echidnas shouted looking at the two disappear. Before they knew it, everything goes white.

_**Secret Marks**_

Everyone made their way back to the ship. Jayden and Zeke were carrying Richter and Chrome to the lounge room. The two for them sat them on separate couches. Alice walks up to Richter and felt his head and chest. "Oh daddy…."

"I don't get it. Why did they change back?" Knuckles asked

Sonic looks at everyone with his Cramoisi sense. He could see the webs of vines in everyone and their color. He looks at the brothers and could see two different webs. While all the other Cramoisi webs were purple, Richter's was orange while Chrome's was cyan. "Mmmm…." Sonic's vision returns to normal while looking back at Knuckles.

"I can see their blood signature now. It's different from what we've seen before." The blue hedgehog answered

"Blood signature?" Zenith wonder "What are you guys talking about?"

"Cramoisi have this ability where we can read the blood of any living creature. "Silver explained

"A normal mortal's signature can be either bright or dark red. A child's signature can be dark blue." Blaze added

"And many of the criminals and demons we faced off against have blood as black as coal, or grey depending on how evil they are"

"So…what's my blood signature?" Zenith asked "I bet its dark red, or maybe blue."

"Actually, we can't get a reading on any of you dusk raiders" Amy said

"Whaaaaaat? Yet you could read them? What's their color?"

"Richter's is orange, and Chrome's is light blue. Two signatures we've never seen. The other signature is purple, which represents the Cramoisi.

"So….maybe they are a **different kind** of Cramoisi…." Rin-Rin suggested

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked

"Well, you said that you only look at the colors, blue, red, black and grey when you look at mortals right? And you look at a different color when you look at someone who is amongst your own, and…you also said you couldn't read our signature…but since the incident last night and the fact that we saw them as Cramoisi, and the fact that they are normal now we can see that…."

Rin-Rin stops for a minute….."Uhhhh…see what….what was I saying…."

"Gah!" some of the Cramoisi and raiders did an anime fall.

"Rin-Rin! Focus! What can we conclude about them now that they were Cramoisi, and changed back to mortal?" Onyx encouraged

"Uhhhh….." Rin-Rin squints her eyes trying to remember. "maybe they are…..different…Cramoisi….somehow…."

"**Different…Cramoisi…?" ** Onyx repeated

"But I don't know why the cramoisi can't read our signature. That doesn't make any sense…" Rin-Rin finished. "Maybe our signature just takes time read…"

"Or maybe we are destined to become Cramoisi ourselves!" Zenith starts to fake cry. "Don't you see? It's a conspiracy! We are bound to become Cramoisi!"

The room was silent, as everyone was staring at Zenith's theatrical episode. "I'm hungry…." Scarlet walks out of the room.

"Everything's normal and is working" Alice said looking at Richter "A heart beat….pulse…nothing out of the ordinary"

"The same thing with Chrome" Ty stated.

"So…if they are Cramoisi...then what about…..WAHHHH! What has that drunk vampire done to my baby sister?!"

"And Lila's not out here either….Where are they?" Rin-Rin wonder

"And Charmy missing too" Espio stated

"My…my sister….they…they must be Cramoisi now. It's already started …..my poor Mercury…..she's now a walker of the night! Noooooooooo!" Zenith starts fake sobbing. "I guess…there is only one thing left to do….." He crawls over to Silver and pulls down his scarf. "Bite me, pipsqueak. Bite me so that I may join you and our sister in the army of the undead. It's for the best for our family…and its best for...AH!" Zenith gets hit with a melon, and fell to the ground knocked out. Silver turns and sees Scarlet with a large bowl of fruit.

"Dude was giving me headache" she said biting into an apple.

"What about the claw mark?" Amy shows everyone the Cramoisi claw mark on her arm. "If they have this then they are definitely Cramoisi"

"Can't hurt to look"

"Ahhh!" Alice gasped. "D-D-Daddy's arm! S-S-Something's on it!

"Ha! See I knew it!" Amy gloated

"No….it's something else! I've never seen it before in my life…."

Sonic walks up to Richter and moves his sleeve. His eyes widen as he looks at what was on his arm. He then looks at Richter's face while opening up one of his eyes and sighing in frustration.

"_What did mother do to you? " _He thought

"So…what is it?" Tails started "What did you see?"

Sonic looks at his two tailed chum worried.

"See for yourselves" he said as he lifts the sleeve once more, showing Richter's arm to everyone. Everyone gasped at the very sight of what they saw or Richter's arm. They all looked at the dusk raider sun tattoo. The sun on his arm that was normally bright orange was now split into two sides; one bright orange and the other dark purple.

"It's….it's like the start of an eclipse…." Amy said. "Just like the one outside"

"Hey guys!" Look at Chrome's arm!" said Ty as he showed the white Echidna's arm. Instead of one full blue moon there where two full moons, one blue moon and one white moon.

"Scarlet…." asked Silver "Do your tattoos look like that normally?"

"No" she answered while trying to make Zenith come to. "Not that I know of, they would never look like that. Not even the Captains"

"So... Don't Cramoisi have the mark of a spiral claw on their arms on the same spot as the tattoos?" asked Onyx

"Yeah" Tails said uncovering his sleeve reviling his mark.

"Then it's NOT coincidental!" Zenith instantly gets up while holding his head ."Don't you SEEEEE? They did something to them, those captain changing charlatans!"

"Well Big DUH!" said Jem

"Unless they ran to the tattoo pallor when none of us were looking!" Scarlet chuckled.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned and saw Lila and Mercury walk in the room. Mercury was holding her head wearing a night gown while Lila was wearing a black bra and her normal pants. "When did you guys get back?"

"Merc? Lila?" Zenith walks up and holds her by the shoulders. "You….YOU'RE STLLL ALIVE! Halleluiah!" He grabs her and hugs her tight. "Don't you dare scare me like that again! You hear me?! Do you hear me?! Do you hear me?!"

"Uhhh! It's good to see you too Zenith! Now let me go! I have a massive headache! " said Mercury trying to wiggle free.

"You don't feel cold. You're completely warm! So... you two aren't Cramoisi? You….*sniff* *sniff* Why do you smell like alcohol, sis? Have you been drinking?!"

"A little…." Mercury said meekly.

"Richter!" shouted Lila as she ran up to him "What happened?"

"Well you see…." Sonic explains what happened after the last few hours. Lila and Mercury's expressions were all in bewilderment and amazement.

"Wow! Amazing! So Richter's Ok?" Lila starts rubbing her hand on his head.

"He's fine. He just fell unconscious along with Chrome" Ryan explained

"Did Richter tell you something thing about turning into a Cramoisi, Lila?" asked Amy

"N-No, I'm just as surprise as you are" she said in a soft tone "I just wanted to see more anime with him. That's when Silver showed up and then Richter dressed up and took off"

"The same thing with Chrome" Mercury said "We were…going to have another drink and then Blaze showed up"

"And what exactly were you two doing?!" Zenith taps his foot

"Nothing! Just…drinking…."

"Drinking and what?!"

"Relax, Zenith" Silver said holding his shoulder. "If they did anything extra, I'd know about it, trust me."

"You guys can do that?" Jem asked

"Yup. So you better not be bringing any one on the ship unless you plan to be with them"

Everyone starts to hear grunting coming from one of the echidna brothers. They turn around and see Richter slowly trying to get up. Richter cracks his eyes open and got up from the couch and reached his arms out.

"AHH!" everyone gasped as they saw Richter slowly creep over to Nai.

"He's going for his first victim!" said Zenith

"Awwww! How come Nai gets to go first?" whined Jem.

"No wait! I'm too young and handsome!" warned Nai as he put his hands over his head.

Richter was walking over to Nai with his hands reaching out, moaning and mumbling under his breath.

"NO! Take me instead!" Rin-Rin said as she stood in front of Nai.

He slowly walks over to the two and walks past them.

"Huh?" the both said they saw him go for the refrigerator. He then opens it up.

"He's reaching for his interments of Torture!" said Zenith "UGH!"

Scarlet had thrown another fruit at him. "You're welcome"

Richter gets out a small bucket. He opens it up and digs a spoon in it and eats it up. Still half asleep he was slowly eating the frozen cream. As he was eating, everyone in the room did an Anime fall.

"Ice cream?!" shouted Tawny grabbing him giving him a cold stare. "Are you serious?!"

Richter looks at her angry gaze with his blank stare and keeps eating.

"YOU LUNKHEAD!" Tawny bonks Richter on the head, knocking him down, but he gets up and continues to eat.

"How can he still eat that?" asked Rouge

"He is Richter after all" said Sonic

Richter looked at his spoon and throws it in Tawny's face.

"AAHHHH! Frozen fairy germs!" She screamed as she throws the spoon. Richter takes the pail and engulfs the entire thing; after that he yawns while falling asleep. Tawny grabbed him by his vest and shook him. "WAKE UP YOU BUM!"

"HHHRRMMMMMEERRMEEERRR MEERR!" He mumbled as he was still asleep.

"Stop Tawny! Yelled Jazz "Put him down!"

Mmmmrrreemmrenn CHEERY TOPS" Richter mumbled "ice cold, warm, toasty, warm cold frozen mmmmmmm…"

"Sounds like the description of something sweet, or something." Said Onyx

"Get up you freak!" Tawny then throws him at Rin-Rin, knocking her down.

"Wha-ha! What Whzzat? AWWWW! What's going on?" Richter asked as he was coming to his senses.

"uuuuuuhhhhhhhh…." Rin-Rin moaned rubbing her head.

Richter looked at what was moaning. He saw that he was on top of Rin-Rin. "OH NO! Not again! Rin-Rin, talk to me! Come on!" Richter said as he was softly shaking her. Rin-Rin was slowly rocking her head back and forward. "Rin-Rin?"

"Capt….ain? What Happened?" Rin-Rin asked in a dazed tone.

"I guess some things never change." chucked Ryan.

"Richter?" Sonic walks up to him "Are you…mean how are you feeling?"

Richter looked at Sonic with his garnet eyes squinting. "Sonic? Where are ya? I can see ya!"

"Here" Nai said handing him a comb. Richter's hair was still covering his eyes. He takes the comb and uses it. At the same time Chrome was waking up rubbing his head.

"Uhhhhh…. Mmmm…. What? AHHHH!" Chrome was holding his head while gritting his teeth.

"Chrome! You're awake!" Mercury exclaimed.

"Ohh, please don't speak so loudly. My head is killing me" Chrome said rubbing his temples.

"And your eyes, their Turquoise?"

"What are you talking about? Of course they are. They've always been"

"Ahhh that's better" Richter said getting up and helping Rin-Rin up. "So are we all ready for us to take on Giessian?" Everyone but Chrome stared at Richter with concerned and confused eyes. "Why's everyone staring?" Richter asked in a curios tone.

"You don't remember?" asked Sonic in the same tone

"Remember what?" Richter asked while sitting down and eating chocolate.

"Come on! And I thought Rin-Rin was a dim bulb!" whined Zenith

"HEEEYYY!" Rin-Rin gets up while glaring at Zenith.

"Richter, are you saying you don't remember you and Chrome taking down Ziggfreed?" asked Amy

"What?! Ziggfreed?! Where is he now?!" Richter summons his hammers ready to fight. "I'll throttle him!"

"You already did!" Ty said "You two beat him to a pulp and he was destroyed by this big fire bird that turned out to be Alice's twin brother"

"What?!" Chrome wondered.

"Riiiight…" Richter twirls his hammer. "And my real name is Lloyd Irving"

"Actually Richter your real name is…"

"ZIP IT!" Richter covers Chrome's mouth before he could say anything.

"Richter, are you joking?" Tawny asked walking up and grabbing him. "You don't remember going all crazy on those guys, killing them, like a deranged animal?"

"Mmmmmmm…nope…not a thing…"

"Me neither…." Chrome stated. "I can….I can remember Zerach…biting me….and bits and pieces…of what happened today. I was drunk….Mercury…..ahhhhh….nothing…"

"I remember Lila and I about to watch anime…..but…." Richter looks at Lila looking at her. "Oh Lila…" Richter walks up and puts her hand on her face. "You….you look adorable"

"Oh…" Lila blushes while giggling.

"but you're not wearing your sweater. You can't come out with just a bra on"

"Oh…I was just so hot...and…huh" Richter puts his hand on Lila's forehead. He then closes his eyes as his hand and Lila start to glow orange. In an instant, Lila was wearing a white shirt and a green vest with black pants. She along with everyone else stares in shock as she was instantly wearing something different.

"There. That should do it." Richter kisses Lila on the forehead while turning around.

"Ok…did he just manifest clothes for her….or am I seeing things?" Knuckles asked

"Ok that's it!" Tawny pins Richter on the ground. "You're hiding something! You're a Cramoisi right?!"

"Me?! A Cramizami…." Richter laughs while pushing her off. "That's a load of bunk"

"You just manifested clothes for Lila. A trick only a Cramoisi can do! And what about the mark on your arm?!"

"What are you talking aaaaaaahhhhh!" Richter looks at his arm and sees the new mark on it. "AHHH! It's all orange and purple and glowy!"

"This is strange…." Chrome said looking at his tattoo. "I definitely do strange things when I'm drunk, but this is much different…."

"You don't remember anything?" Amy asked the brothers. Both of them look at each other and back at Amy while shaking their heads.

"You truly don't remember do you?" Everyone heard a familiar voice. "I'm a bit surprised captain that you of all people would forget something so recently."

"Mother?" Sonic looks around trying to find Darcy. "Where are you?" he then sees a bat circling around him and around Richter. The bat was glowing purple as it lands on the ground, and turns into Darcy.

"Mother….what are you doing here?" Amy asked

"I'm not here" the purple bat answered "What you see now is a mere vassal of my own design, a phantom if you. The real Darcy is still at the castle getting ready to leave for **Megalo Station."**

"So…you're like a hollow projection?" Richter comes up and tries to touch her, but Darcy grabs his hand softly. "Whoa…"

"Though I am a phantom, I am still quite solid"

"That is so cool!" Sonic complemented "But…why are you here? Or...not here…or why is your phantom here?"

"I figured you all needed an explanation to Richter and Chrome's condition, so a part of me stayed behind so I can tell you that both Richter and Chrome are in fact Cramoisi"

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed

"You…you're kidding right?" Richter looks at the phantom Darcy walk over to him and touch his head.

"My word, Richter. You've used a lot more force than I had anticipated. Zerach said I may have given you a little too much of my blood. Perhaps he was right…"

"Wait…you gave me blood…to drink…..EWWW!" Richter nearly gaged.

"Ah…there we go…." Darcy's phantom's fingers start to glow. Richter's eyes widen as he could feel all his memories come back to him. Chrome's eyes were also widen as he was instantly remembering everything that had happened form last night up until now.

"I…remember" Richter said slowly. "Ziggfreed is dead; I turned into a Cramoisi and beat him."

"I…I remember too" Chrome takes out his sword and sees that it was a Katana once again. "My weapon was different too…"

"But…if I am a Cramzee….why are Chrome and I still breathing?"

"Because you and your brother are a different kind of Cramoisi"

"Whaaaaaatt" both brothers jump back.

"HA! In your face, Zenith!" Rin-Rin gloated

"Indeed. What Rin-Rin said is not too far off the mark."

"So they are mortal Cramoisi?" Sonic asked

"They are no longer mortal. Long ago my mother once told stories about another breed of Cramoisi that acted as agents in the darkness, and servers of the light."

"I thought you said that's how all Cramoisi are" Amy asked

"Ah, but there are some Cramoisi who cannot even step into the sunlight, nor can they get close enough to the true evil beings who torture people for their own desires. Thus we need someone to act as if they are one of these thieves and killers, so that they may expose them for who they are. And these two fit that description quite perfectly"

"A criminal to destroy evil from the inside….." Sonic looks at the brothers. "And you chose them to do it?"

"I knew that they both had the potential and the desire to end this mafia, but they needed our help to do it. " Darcy continued "However, we needed them too. If Zerach and I simply turned them into normal Cramoisi, they would help us, but it would be a hindrance to their objective. That is when I thought of the story of the different breed that my mother told me of. Of course **there were other kinds of Cramoisi** that may have been suited for them. But this one in particular can only be born from a Solar eclipse; the time and place of the black sun. The name of this breed is** Crepuscule** (crep-u-skool) **Cramoisi.**

"Crepu..wha…" Richter scratches his head.

"Are there really other kinds of Cramoisi?" Sonic asked

"Yes, Some who need not consumption of blood, some that would not have wings, some without remorse for those they kill, even some who can step in sunlight, but not have the full power of a Cramoisi. However, they would still share the same weakness to Nth metal. "

"Why haven't I seen them?" Sonic asked

"Eventually, there will come a time when other breeds will be awakened, but let us just focus on the Crepuscule. Crepuscule are Cramoisi can step into sunlight and appear mortal, however because they are Cramoisi they will still have the same nature as one. You were not turned into Cramoisi like Sonic and the others, yet you still relate to them in more ways than one."

"Just like what you did with Omega" Shadow pointed out.

"Correct, but their transformation would take much longer than normal, due to the effects of the solar eclipse, which explains the….strange behavior you and your brother were displaying"

"You were watching this entire time…" AMY Concluded "Wait…does this mean you've been watching us ever since we started this voyage?

"What kind of mother leaves her children unsupervised?" Darcy winks at Amy

""How strange exactly?" Chrome asked still rubbing his head.

"You've exceeded Richter in the definition of weird" Onyx said

"Wonderful…." Chrome said sighing.

"Eh, who cares" Mercury comes up and hugs him. "You were lots of fun, you know for a drunken guy" She kiss him on the cheek, not knowing that Zenith was glaring at them both.

"That's kind of sweet…kind of…." 

"So you created a new breed, through the solar eclipse?" Tails asked. "But hold on…I thought the poison kills the body the moment someone takes it"

"It would have, if Mother Darcy had given me the poison" Richter answered

"Correct…that is why Richter drank a sample of my blood" Darcy stated "After I took some of Richter's blood, he took some of mine. And Zerach, gave some his blood to Chrome. It was all part of the reincarnation process; the blood goes into the system, and certain situations allow the victim to change into the Cramoisi that fits their nature. Rather it be a lonely heart looking for love, a just heart looking for justice, or a dark heart that wishes for repentance. In Richter's case, his heart was once empty, dwelling in darkness, all he wanted was to run away from it,

"I thought I could run away from it my past….but when those lizards came and told everyone of my past, it came back to haunt me…."

"But rather than running away from it, embrace your dark side. If you continue to run away from it, you'll never stop, that is why you must face your demons and conquer them, and Sonic and I gave you the power to do so"

"The blood shadow…."

"What about me?" Chrome asked

"You Chrome, have the needs to be a true leader, and brilliant fighter. But in your life you doubted yourself, you felt like you needed help with every challenge you came across.

"That brown lizard….he...he made me think of things that reminded me of who I was….a scared little boy always crying for his mother…hearing about her demise made me so mad."

"I'm sure your mother was a proud and brave warrior who raised his son right. She would not want you to call on her when she thinks that you can fight for yourself. When you lost faith in yourself, you lost control. But Zerach and Shadow helped you get it back.

"The light reaper is the technique Zerach showed me. The only way for the power to be awaken was for me not to be so strict and let my spirit go"

"Is that why you acted like a total loon?" Tawny asked

"No…that was the alcohol…"

"I told you not to drink too much" Richter stands there with his hands behind his head and eyes closed. "There was this one time where he drank so much that Chrome took his shirt and pants off and.."

"Richter!" Chrome shouts at his brother warning him not to say another word, but he starts laughs.

"So my children, in short, the echidna brothers are one of you. There relation with you and them is no different than a fox and a dog; same family different breed.

"Wait….if we are Cramos….are we…you know...dead?"

"In mortal's eyes, it is crucial to be deceptive so that they do not see your true colors, so to them you are still living, but amongst your own, you are no different than Sonic."

"in other words, your dead to those of the Cramoisi, but alive to those who are not." Zenith concluded.

"You were right Zenith…." Mercury said

"My God, that's a first!"

"So…my daddy really is dead…." Alice asked hugging him

Richter looks at Alice with sad eyes. "it happened when….the general killed me….and the poison killed Chrome…."

"That was the final step in the process; an untimely demise." Darcy continued "The blood can change you, but it cannot kill you, thus it was the only way you and your brother could change.

"Then I want him to change me too!" Alice said "I don't care if I die….I don't want him to face this alone!"

"Forgive me child, but the eclipse has already passed, you cannot change."

"But…"

"He can however, poison people and make him the same breed, so can you Chrome"

"Alright." Zenith gets up lifting his hand. "Everyone get in line, just like we planned. Richter can bite Lila and Chrome and Bite my sister and…wait….are they Cramoisi?"

"What is wrong with you?" Mercury slaps her face sighing.

"No" Richter answered. "I don't want to change anyone. I don't want you to go through the same thing I'm going through. If they do, they might go all psycho too. I can't do that to you guys."

"Looks like someone's been reading your books, Merc" Nai laughed

"That may be the right thing to do at this point, Richter" Darcy said. "This breed wasn't around during my ruling, so I do not know…." Darcy's voice starts to fade, as did she.

"Wait! What's going on?!" Richter said "Can I bite people or not?!"

"Remember this you two, do not bite anyone until I can learn more about this." 

"Come on….you turned us into this breed and don't even know much about it?!" Richter was freaking out.

"I'm sorry children, my phantom's time has run out…." The phantom said slowly fading away. "Farewell, I will see you all again" the phantom turns back into a bat and flies out the window.

"A vampire bat using bats to do her biding, strange don't you think?" Scarlet asked

"Yup" Rouge agreed.

"Well for what it is worth, welcome to the family Richter and Chrome!" Knuckles said

"And to welcome you, here's a blood core!" Julie hands them both one.

"Noooo….I can't!" Richter said looking at it. "Me no like blood…."

"Quit being picky and just eat it, ya moron!" Tawny grabs it while forcing it in his mouth.

"Mo mo Mi cacg (No, no I can't)" Richter takes the whole thing in his mouth and swallows it. "Blech…ew ew ew…that…..that…..that was actually good….like….like eating a cherry pie with ice cream…..or…or a red velvet cake with cheesecake icing and cherries on top!"

"Not the way I see it" Tawny stated.

Chrome also took a bite from it. "it taste like blood, yet it feels like drinking something else…"

"I don't care what Darcy says" Alice walks up to Richter and holds him by the shoulders. "I don't want you to go at this alone…..can you….at least change….me…" Alice's voice starts to slow down.

"What's wrong?" Richter asked

"I…must have….used…too much power...my cell….is…" Alice's eyes widen and turn gray, and she falls on the ground not moving.

"Alice!" Ty runs up to her picking her up.

"Her power cell is dead" Richter takes her from Ty. "I'll take her back to the room" Richter walks out of the lounge room and into the elevator.

"Well….uh….so what do we do now?" Knuckles asked

"Well the strong hold is taken down, let's take care of the Gaia Gate" Amy suggested

"Well I know that. I mean like what about the village that was destroyed?"

"Yeah….about that…." Sonic said slowly

_**The third Gaia Gate. **_

Moments later some Cramoisi and Raiders was at the destroyed village, but to their surprise…..

Knuckles looked around the village and saw the people walking around like normal. "It's….."

"The village is back to normal." Tails stated "How…."

"Shadow and I came over last night and turned back the clock using Chaos Control." Sonic said

"Then how come you didn't turn it back far enough to the point before everyone was captured?" Knuckles asked

"We can only go back so far" Shadow added

"Sonic! Shadow!" both hedgehogs turn around and see Toby and Lori walk into the village.

"What have you two been doing?" Amy asked with her hand under her chin.

"Uhhh…nothing….Toby was just showing me his parents' graves, is all" Lori answered

"uh-huh" Amy nods while giggling.

"I have never seen everyone so happy before" Toby looks around the village. "You guys have done so much for us. Thanks to you, my people no longer have to live in fear of Giessian"

"It was our pleasure, Toby" Chrome bows in front of him.

"I actually kind of miss you being drunk" Sonic laughed.

"Yes…please don't ever bring that up…" Chrome had a sweat drop on his face.

"So, what will you do now?" Toby asked Lori.

"Yeah, what are we going to do now?" Lori asked Sonic

"After we seal the Gaia gate, we're going to Megalo station" Sonic answered.

"You're not staying?" Toby asked with a sad tone.

"Sorry, but we got to keep moving. Why?"

"Oh nothing….uhhh hey, you're heading to the Gaia gate? Then you should head over to the citadel"

"But, we need to find a cathedral like building" Sonic said "That's the place where all the spawn are coming out of."

"I know" Toby confirmed. "It just so happens that the cathedral is a big part of the citadel. You might say that citadel _is _the cathedral"

"Well that makes things easier" Sonic smiles at the others.

"So that means that the dark circle is located in the center of the citadel" Tails explained

Toby turns to the horizon and sees the sun setting. "Wow…nightfall already….." As he gazed at the sun setting he didn't noticed the dark gaia spawn appearing below him. Lori just barely stares at the purple shadow below Toby, and the creature coming out. She quickly pushes him away from the shadow, but then feels something faze through her body.

"Lori!" Sonic and Toby quickly run up to her as a dark shadow emits through her body.

Tails and the others look around and see some of the villagers slowly walk over to them, like Zombies.

"I liked it better when they were acting like robots…." Knuckles said

"Oh no…this is the same as the night before…..Lori?" Toby looks at Lori who had her head down while getting up.

"Toby….I….I have to tell you…" She spoke in a low tone…." I…I like you…."

"Wha..what?" Toby was in a state of shock.

"No! I love you!" she blurted out making Toby jump back.

"Didn't expect that…." Sonic looks at Lori drawing her sword and lifting her face; she looks at them with a smiling face and soulless eyes.

"**Meh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!" **She laughed darkly looking at Toby. **"I love you..so much it hurts!" **She jumps at them both swinging her sword.

"Oh snap!" Sonic quickly jumps back from Lori after just barely missing her sword. "I thought Amy was crazy."

"I heard that!" She said getting out her hammer

"Wait! Don't hurt her! She's just possessed!" Tails said

"This ain't for them or Lori…." Amy looks at Sonic.

"Not a good time, Amy!" Knuckles was pushing back some villagers.

Lori looks at Toby smiling and giggling. "**What's wrong, Toby? Don't you want to give me a hug?" **

"Lori…." Toby summons his spear and gets into position. "I don't want to hurt you…."

"**I don't want to hurt you either….." ** Behind her came two more spawn from the shadows ready to strike. "**Join us…..and we can be together forever…"**

"I…I…no. I won't do it….not if it means being possessed."

"**So…." **Her eyes start to well up** "You don't love me?" **

"Well…I…" Toby was stammering trying to say the right words.

"**If you don't like me….THEN DIE!" **Lori jumps at Toby with her sword, Toby blocks the attack. The two of them start going all out at each other. Lori was going crazy swinging her sword while Toby was blocking the attacks.

Sonic looks at the possessed villagers and steps back. He then remembers what he did back in Alpotos. He jumps at one and runs his claw through his chest, while pulling out the dark Gaia spawn, and draining it dry. The villager falls while losing consciousness. Fortunately there were no cuts or gashes.

"You…you brought out the spawn?" Chrome asked

The others start doing the same with the other villagers, but there were so many it was hard to get them all. Soon Tails and Amy were being dog piled on ten of the villagers. "Sonic we're over run!"

"At this rate they will have us beat before we learn of the location of the Gaia gate" Chrome said pushing back villagers with his gravity.

Toby and Lori were still going out at each other.

"**Hee hee hee hee" ** She giggles knowing how Toby was getting tired after being attacked relentlessly. **"If you're tired now, just you wait until we do it over and over! We can do it now…just take everything off…. "**

"Stop talking like that! You're still a teenager!" Toby keeps blocking the attacks feeling more and more tired each blow. Suddenly Lori was being held back by Chrome using his power. "Captain?"

"I've got her, Sonic!" Chrome said

"Wait….I have an Idea…." Toby transforms his spear into a flute. He then starts to play a soothing melody. Lori's eyes widen listening to the song. She then starts screaming while dropping her swords, covering her ears, as well as the villagers.

"**AHHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" **she screamed desperately.

"The flute…..is affecting them…." Sonic looks at the possessed villagers suffering from the song played by Toby.

"Of course…..sound Jema are still considered a weapon. It's the same thing that happened back in the jungle with that lion…" Sonic and the others pull out the rest of the spawn freeing the villagers from possession.

"Try it Chrome" Amy said "You're one of us now, right?"

"Oh…let me try it." Chrome walks up to the possessed Lori and runs his hand through her back, but for some reason as he tries to pull it out he wasn't able to pull it out completely. It was hardly half way out showing it's legs. Lori then gets up and pounces on Chrome. Her eyes still have that soulless gaze.

"**Naughty naughty…..sensei…..getting fresh with a student…but I don't mind…you and Toby can do whatever you want with me."** Lori giggled while laying her head on Chrome's chest. **"My body is all yours…."**

"Who knew there was a slut under all that sweetness….Snap out of it Lori this isn't you!" Chrome tries to get up, but Lori was pressing too hard on him. He wanted to use gravity, but for some reason something was holding him back. It was as if **Lori was answering with a gravity attack of her own**.

"**AHHHH!"** Lori could hear the music from Toby. She then turns to him and runs right at him.

"Hey miss!" Lori turns around and sees Chip floating up to her. "Smile!" He brings out his camera and flashes it in his face.

"**AHHHHH!"** The spawn comes jumping out screaming. Chrome quickly jumps at it killing it.

"Thank you, Chip" Chrome said

"No prob!" he said flying back to Sonic.

Toby sighs in relief and walks over to Chrome. "There is an article in Solairte lore about jema having the power of sound via musical instrument. Somehow, your jema has the power to soothe the savage beast."

"Of course" Toby said nonchalant "My father would play it to the lions. That's how he gained their trust, and why they trust me. Then I learned how these creatures hated the sound."

"Mmm….interesting….." Chrome looks down and Lori who was moaning, trying to wake up. "You don't have to worry about what she was saying?"

"What do you mean?" Toby asked

"The Dark Gaia spawn makes people do and or say weird stuff when they are possessed" Chip flies over to Lori to touch her head. "She'll be alright"

"Mmmm…" Toby looks down deep in thought. "So…I guess she didn't mean those things….."

"Well….the stuff they say is weird stuff, but sometimes it could be the inner thoughts of the person"

"_I…wonder if she really does like me…." _

"We have to seal that gate before they get possessed again!" Chip said.

"Why not? It sounded like Toby and Lori were about to get serious" Knuckles joked

"That isn't funny" Toby said while looking at Lori

"Alright I'll head over to the gate with Chip. " Tails offered

"You should find the main cathedral in the center of the citadel." Toby directed

"Got it! Let's Go!" Chip flies off with Tails following.

_**What I Like about you**_

Back on the ship Richter was sitting in Alice's room watching her sleep in her charging capsule. The capsule was made entirely out of glass so you could see her body. He looked at his hand that started to glow a purple glow, and looked as if it was smoking. As he looked at his hand he was certain of what it was, like he's seen it before. He also knew full well of what became of him last night. He then saw the door open and saw Lila walk in.

"I brought you some Coffee with pumpkin spice." She said giving him the cup

"Thanks!" Richter took the cup and looked at Alice in her capsule. Lila walked up to her as she was sleeping peacefully.

"So…why is she in this pod?" asked Lila

Richter finished his cup and walked up to Lila. Robians, like Alice, have these capsule-like beds to charge their inner power cell" Richter explained

"Power cell?"

"Yup. It's like there heart. When it goes out they stay in sleep mode until they charge up again"

"Are Jem and the others the same way?"

"That's right. All Robians are the same. And they have their own chargers too.

Alice then turns over; Lila could see a big wire in her neck, and gasped at the sight.

"Don't worry" said Richter "That's just her power cord. It's what feeds her power cell energy"

"Oh"

"Hey Richter!" Blade comes dashing in. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything, but we need some help beating down these spawn.

"Alright! I'll be right there! Lila stay here." Richter runs out of the room. Lila looks at Alice who turns back showing her sleeping face. Lila smiled with a pleasing look on her face.

"She's such a sweet girl…" she said such a sweet….*gasp*" Lila feels a sudden pulse in her chest. She feels the presence overwhelm her, like something in her was eating her up her will. She gets up from her chair and walks out of the door.

"And that's why I have such streachy arms" Blade and Richter were talking and on their way outside.

"So how many Demons are we going up against? Because we might need to brass knuckles, or the brass over glass over hand."

"the what?"

"Riiiiicchhhhtttterrr….."

"Did you hear something, Richter"

Richter lets out a light gasp as he felt the air get cold. He could feel the stones on his chest heating up as they glow bright making an eerie sound. He turns around and sees Lila walking up to him. "Lila….i thought you were watching Alice."

Richter sees Lila lift up a pain and smile showing a pair of soulless eyes.

_**The Nocturne of Gaia **_

Sonic, Amy and Knuckles were surrounded by possessed civilians trying to grab them.

"What's taking them so long?" Amy asked avoiding another villager coming at them.

"Are we going to keep this up till sunset?" Sonic asked

Toby was fighting off Lori who was once again possessed. "*pant* *pant*" Toby was kneeling down catching his breath.

"**Done in already?"** the possessed girl asked giggling and more spawn approaching. "Give your heart to our master…and all the pain will go away…."

"Sonic!" the blue hedgehog looks up and sees his two tailed bud flying down with the two rabbits and Chip.

"Did you take care of the gate?" Sonic asked

"Well…." Tails rubs the back of his head.

"Blue boy!" Sonic turns and sees Richter running up to him. "Help! I'm being mugged!"

"What's wrong?" he asked the panting echidna.

"_**Richter!"**_ Richter turns around and sees someone pushing through the possessed people. It was Lila holding a frying pan.

"Lila?" Sonic looks at the brown hedgehog hanging her head. She quickly looks up showing her soulless eyes and grinning mouth. She dashes at Richter and swings her pan.

"WHA!" Richter barely avoids the pan and jumps behind Sonic. "Help! She's going to bang on me!"

"**I only want to cook with you, Richter…"** she said giggling. **"Come here!"**

"We don't know what happened!" Tails said blocking Lila with his drill wrench. "We beat the guardian and closed the ring….but we didn't hear the chapel bell!"

"The bell gives a call to all the dark creatures that sends them back to the core of the earth, where Dark Gaia sleeps!" Chip explained.

"The bell is broken!" Toby said "I forgot to mention that…."

"Well how are we…." Iris then sees the green stone float over to Toby.

"Wha…" the young man curiously looks at the stone while lifting his spear the stone then merges with his weapon and turns back into a flute. This time it was bronze with emerald stones glowing on it. He didn't know why, but he puts his lips on it and starts to play it. His body glows green and he starts to play the flute. It was a charming melody that puts everyone at ease. The possessed villagers cover their ears at the peaceful music playing including Lori and Lila. The spawn comes out of their bodies shrieking and disappearing. The sound could be heard for miles even beyond the seven villages.

"It's….it's the same tone as the bell…" Chip said

"Yes….." Sonic turns and sees the white puma walk up to them smiling. "The sacred bell has been broken for centuries. So the guardians of the temple created that flute from the bell and merging it with a jema, thus creating the item you see now. And Toby is a descendant of those guardians."

Toby then stops playing and turns to Lori now unconscious picking her up.

"Well done, my boy" the white puma, Dr. Michel said.

"What…what just happened…." Toby looks at Lori and back at the doctor.

"So that's why this temple is in ruins." Chip thought. "That stone must have been the final part of the instrument."

"So are the mean monster's gone now?" Richter asked while picking up Lila.

"Yes. All thanks to Toby here."

"Way to go, bud" Sonic pats his back.

"Mmm…." Richter looks at him as he was giggling nervously at everyone.

"nnnnn…" Lila wakes up and sees Richter "What…what happened?"

"Uhh…." Richter was trying to think of something to say, but was too lost for words. "Nothing…"

_**Taking off….with extra tunes**_

Moments later Sonic and the others were back at the Terra sunset seeing the villagers off.

"Ohhh…." Lori was holding her head leaning on Chrome. "When will this headache go away…."

"Chao…." Lori's chao Pontem sits on her head patting her forehead. Toby was rubbing her back still feeling off since her episode.

"Once again, you have saved us all, Sonic. Thank you so much" Said the village elder. "I only wish we could somehow repay you."

"You could give us some first soup to go..OW!" Chrome rams his elbow on Richter's chest.

"I thought you might say that" A pink female wolverine walks over to Richter with a pot as tall as him. "Hey Blade, sorry I'm late"

"That's alright sis" Blade smiles at the wolverine. "Where's uhh…Kalle? I thought she'd be here…"

"She was a little upset about you leaving….I haven't seen her."

"Wait!" A tan wolverine comes running up to Blade holding a necklace. "Oh….." She stops for a minute to catch her breath, and the looks up at Blade smiling. "here…I made this for you"

"Wow…heh….it looks great!"

"Are you sure, I can't come with you?" She asked with pleading eyes

"I'll come back. I promise. Once we take care of the mafia" Kalle turns around and sighs looking rather disappointed.

"That's what you said three years ago…."

"Kalle I.."

She then turns around and looks back at Blade with a smile. "Well you better hurry up and get back here….especially if we are going to have a new family member here soon."

"I promise I will be home by…..wait! Do you mean?" Without warning Kalle comes up and kisses Blade and quickly pulls away.

"Take care, and hurry back" She turns around walking away.

"I…I…." Blade couldn't believe what he heard

"Alright!" Zenith comes over and pats his back. "Way to go man!"

"Congrats Blade!" Mercury pats his back.

"You know. You could stay here, Blade" Chrome offered "She's your wife after all. You should stay and take care of her"

Blade sighs while turning back to the ship . "Thanks, captain. But there will be no point in me staying if I don't know that our child will be safe from these so-called monsters." 

Chrome looks at his crew mate as he walks back on board. "*sigh* at least you'll know she _is _safe"

"Chrome?" Mercury rubs Chrome back.

"We should get going" he turns back to the villagers, and sees Toby; he walks back in the direction of the jungle. "Thank you for all your help Toby, you've been a big help."

"I was happy too." Toby turns back and smiles. "And…sorry for suspecting you to be poachers. I only wish….there was some way I could repay WHOA!" Toby sees Richter in front of his face.

"Quit your stalling kid. That expression is written all over your face." Richter stands back holding his stones mumbling to himself with his stones glowing bright.

"What are you talking about?" Toby steps back from Richter who was looking at him grinning. Orange lighting comes from his hands that hits Toby, blowing him back. It didn't hurt but he felt a strange tingle on his arm. "Ohhh.…wha!" he saw a orange sun on his arm, just like Richter's"

"Kid. I like you" Richter was right in front of his face. "You got an element, you got a weapon and you fight for freedom. So, you're coming with us, dreadlock boy!"

"Look who's calling who a deadlock boy…" Chrome pulls on Richter's hair

"What?! I can't just…WHA!" Richter picks up Toby and turns to ship. "What…what makes you think you can take me with you against my will?"

"I'm a pirate. It's what we do. " Richter said nonchalant. "Although Don't worry, I wouldn't think of groping you or anything"

"So he says…" Sonic said under his breath

"Elder! Say something!" Toby said "You…you're just going to let him take me?"

"I think it will be a great for you, Toby" Toby looks at the elder in shock. "You've been hanging out with your lions too long. You should go out and see the world"

"Bye, Toby" Said s young villager waving "Bring us back a souvenir!"

"Good luck with learning your gift" another one said

Toby narrows his eyes with an anime mad mark on her head "Traitors!"

"Then it's settled!" Richter said

"What about my stuff?" Toby asked as Richter was walking him on the ship.

"Packed!" Quinn hovers over, carrying luggage.

"You went through my stuff? Wha..what about my Lionesses?"

"We can watch over them" elder petting them.

"Don't worry. Everything is good!" Richter said

"Sigh* I give up….." Toby said in defeat as Richter caries him on the ship. "Take good care of La and Na…."

"Well if there's nothing else, we'll be seeing… huh?" Sonic could feel someone nudging him. It was the lion with the cub on his head. Everyone gasped in reaction to the lion's appearance. "Oh..hey….." Sonic could see the lion holding something in its mouth and puts it down. Sonic walks up and picks up the item. The little lion cub leans over and licks Sonic's face. "Uhhh….thanks.." the large lion then turns around and walks in the jungle.

"He shows great gratitude" Sonic turns and sees Doctor Michel holding a box. "He considers you as a member of his clan"

"I wouldn't go that far…." Sonic and the others chuckle.

"Captain Chrome…I have something for you"

"What is it?" Chrome takes the box and looks inside, looking at small bottles, herbs and scrolls.

"Some medicine of my own creation, a few medical herbs, and also ingredients, along with some nature moves Jazz or any other plant users can learn."

"Oh wow…thanks" Chrome thanked "That means….you….you're a plant user?"

"It will take me time, to fix the damages done by Giessian, but rest assured everything will be as good as new soon. Thank you all"

"Chrome, we're ready to take off" Scarlet came out to tell the white echidna

"Rogues! Let's move out!" Chrome and the other raiders walk back on the ship. Sonic looks at the item, it was a single bronze greave with a green stone on it. It was a slightly big, but not for him. He was about to put it on when he heard the ship about to take off.

"We're about to leave you behind, Sonic" Tails said already on board."

Sonic nods and jumps on board as the ship closes its hatch and ascends to the sky. Kalle could see the ship flying in the sky. She clenches a similar necklace looking at the sky.

"Come back safely…." She said with a tear coming down her face.

_**New place**_

Toby looks around at the large lounge room at all the shining lights and moving machines. "Wow…..' he said marveling at the scenery.

"Sensei…." Lori walks up to Chrome as Toby was walking around. "Why did Richter bring him on board? Not that I don't want him but…"

"Yeah….why did you bring me on board?" Toby asked

"Whoa!" Lori jumps by Chrome's side not knowing Toby heard her.

"Richter sees potential for Toby" Chrome explained. "Just as he saw potential in Zeke and Ty, and how I saw potential in you."

"So you gather people because you see potential in them, and you just grab them and train them? Why?"

Chrome turns away from the two for a moment. "We raiders are more than just thieves you know. We are strong warriors who train the best elemental users we can find. Lori…do you remember when you saw Zeke do that move back at Jagged valley? And how you instantly stopped the plates from falling in my room?"

"Well…yeah….you called me a user….."

"User?" Toby repeated

"We want to help user reach their full potential, so they can use their power wisely. However, we also need help in this large criminal war. So we are helping users, but also gathering recruits as well."

"Can you guys really train us?" Toby asked

"Indeed. Now it's been a long day, you two should get some rest. "

"I'll show Toby to his room" Blade gets up and guides Toby and Lori in the hallway.

"By the way, Toby….when I was possessed….did I do or say anything weird?" Lori asked

Toby then gulps while shifting his eyes and looking down. "No…not at all…you were trying to possess everyone else...no big deal…"

Lori was quiet at first, but then response with an "Oh"

"Here we are." The three of them arrive at an empty room in the hallway. "Now place your hand on the scanner" Blade points to a black screen next to a key pad.

"Scanner? You mean this?" Toby walks up to the scanner and places his hand on it. It makes a loud beep which made Toby jump. A little Camera lens comes out of the wall and snaps Toby's face. "Whoa! What what!" Toby then sees a card come out from the scanner.

"Ah good! You're access key!" Blade gives it to Toby which shows a picture of him freaking out on the card.

Lori takes a peak of the card. "Wow…that's worse than mine…" She giggled which made Toby blush.

The door opens up; Toby walks in and looks at all the furniture. He was shocked while looking around while sitting on the bed.

"I know it's not like your home, but don't worry. I still got some stuff for ya in case you want to make it more like home." Blade walks over and gives him his card. "This will allow you to have access to anything you need on ship. And if you have any questions my room is the third one to the right"

"I do have one question" Toby said innocently

"What's that?"

"What's a Scanner?"

"Uhhh it's like a nose that smells you and recognizes your scent" Blade tries to explain to him.

"So it's a predator!" Toby was about to draw his weapon.

"No no no!" Blade stops him from getting up. "It's like your lionesses that smell you to make sure you are you. Everyone has one"

"Oh…" Toby sits down and sighs "I'm sorry…I am hardly familiar with all this new technology. I've lived in the jungle all my life"

"I know. It was hard for me to get used to things too" Blade turns around and looks at Lori. "Cadet!"

"Oh!" Lori sits up and looks directly at Blade in a military stance.

"Can I trust you to show Toby here the basics?"

"Yes sir!"

"Very good" Blade walks out of the room leaving the two.

Lori turns to Toby; Toby looks back while looking the other way. "So uhh…." Lori walks over to the television. "Want to watch some TV, or play some Wii"

"We what?" Toby asked scratching his head.

"It's a video game"

"Vid-e-o Game?"

"Oh boy…" Lori smiles but slaps her head out of annoyance.

_**Secret Crush **_

The next morning, Jem was walking in the halls on her way to the mess hall. She was humming and smiling to herself and giggling a little. "Now that captain is a Cramoisi, there's no telling what could happen! He may turn us all into Cramoisi! Maybe we'll be the first undead army this side of the…" She then hears the sound of whispering and giggling nearby. "huh?" She turns around and sees a closet with the door slightly ajar. She tip-toes over to it keeping her hears open hearing a girl's voice, and a male's voice that sounded so familiar to her, and widens her eyes in shock.

_No Way!"_ she though _"It can't be him! Could it? _

She couldn't take it anymore. She opens the door and could not believe her eyes. She sees her brother, Nai and Marine hugging and kissing. After hearing the door, the two of them open their eyes and see Jem staring at them. There hearts were beating like crazy, as the quickly break their grip. Nai looked at his sister speechless; Jem still had a stunned look on her face. All Nai could do is chuckle sheepishly as he stared into his sister's shocked face.

"Um…." Murmured Marine "I…Um…uhhhh….I…was...only"

"Nai?" Jem tried to speak.

"Jem..I mean this is all."

"I KNEW IT!" shouted Jem hoping for joy.

"Huh?" thought Nai

"I always knew you guys had a thing going on. It's just… well I never thought you guys had it in you."

The two giggled and blushed a little. "Yeah." Said Nai "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

""Why not?"

"Well" said Marine "We're kind of….shy"

"Mmmm…OK! Well you two have fun" Jem closed the door and made her way over to the mess hall. "Heh heh! Way to go bro!" As Jem looks up at the ceiling, she sighs with a worried expression on her face. "Glad he found someone….now I wish I could…."

_**The futuristic city and Robian haven: Megalo Station **_

Outside Richter was looking at what was ahead. He saw a large city with chrome buildings and roads in the sky. He then saw Sonic walk up to him, with his cloak. They both looked over the city they were approaching.

"You feeling Ok Richter?" asked Sonic

Richter sighted before answering "Yeah…I'll be ok. I just..."

"Richter...don't try to hide anything. Your apart of us now you don't have to hide your emotions anymore.

Richter then gasped a little at the mention of the last words the hedgehog said. He then turns over to him "Well now that you mention it. I could use some excitement"

Sonic looked at Richter and smiled. "You know...When I became a Cramoisi everything changed for me. I can't go out in the sun, I have to look after everyone else, and now I have to stop Dark Gaia from escaping from the world. I sometimes miss those days when I would go out to the beach and eating chili dogs"

"Listen, Blue boy. Sonic, you've always been free, even if you are now a Cram-Cram with responsibilities. Look at me. I have this large ship, and crew members who are almost mostly children to look after. And you see how wild and free I act.

"Heh! Heh! Yup! Sometimes you even surpass me!"

They both laughed at each other.

"But still" Richter continued "No matter how many burdens you carry. You're always as free as you feel. If you feel good about what you do, you're always free. I have to keep remind me of that. This new power I have…it almost feels like a limiter….I….sigh…..I just hope I can still be me…."

Sonic looked at Richter smiling and giving him a thumbs up. Sonic smiled and gave him one back. "Thanks Richter"

"For what?" Richter tilts his head in confusion

"It's like I said. When I transformed I thought things would never be the same again. But you've gave me a slap to my face, reminding me of who I am. And when I look at you having a good time with the others, it keeps me going."

"Oh…heh.." Richter rubs the back of his head. "Although I'm not big on following people, Madame Darcy seems like a nice gal, I don't think she would want to do anything to deprive us of our free spirits. Just remember, you're only as free as you feel"

"Sonic?" the two of them turn and se Amy with a few others with her. Lila walks up to Richter and looks the large city in awe, looking at the beautiful sight of the futuristic city. Amy walked up to sonic and kissed him.

"I missed you." Said Sonic

"I missed YOU" said Amy

"Richter?" asked Lila "It's this..?"

"Yup!" said Richter showing Lila the city "The robian Haven Megalo Station"

"Home of the Robian Refuges, and the World Ex Grand Prix" said Chrome with Mercury

"We're finally home." Jem looks at the city in amazement

Alice crawled over to Richter with a grinning, looking at Sonic.

"Uhhh Why are you looking at me like that" said sonic

"Mee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! Alice is finally finished!" Alice was holding a gray and white disk. , and rubbing it up against her face. Richter walked over and petted her head

"Good girl. are you ready"

"Ready for what?" Sonic asked losing his patience.

"HAAAAA!" Alice slapped the disk on Sonic's chest while pushing the button, and removing his cloak. "Commence operation; umbrella"

The disk starts to glow a gray light that shrouds all around Sonic. Richter and the others shield their eyes. When the light diminished, Richter looks at Sonic shocked. He sees Sonic with no wings, his skin looked normal and not slightly pale, and his eyes were no longer Ruby but lime green. Everyone was shocked at what they were looking at. They did not see Sonic as a Cramoisi but what he looked like before he became a Cramoisi, wearing tan pants and a blue bandana scarf over her neck. Sonic looked completely normal.

"Sonic?" asked Amy looking at her beloved hedgehog.

Sonic looks at himself and was astonished. "I'm…normal? How?"

"That is the Flash-Walker; Alice has been working on for the past week" Alice explained "A device that counters the dark matter in the Cram-Cram's. This device will not only protect Cram-Cram's from sunlight, but will also hide the appearance of Cram-Cam's as well, and make them look like what they were before they changed.

"Alice…" Sonic looks at the smiling girl who giggled at Sonic but then clears her throat.

"But there is a catchy-catch. The flash-Walker charges up on dark matter, meaning that you will have to walk back in the dark sometimes to make sure that it stays powered up. Too much light and the Flash walker will run out of power. Too much dark and it will over power and explode. The time on the Flash walker is about 2 hours"

"I can't believe it." Sonic was amazed to see his body back to normal. All this time, he thought that he would stay in his Cramoisi form for the rest of his life, but now he sees himself looking like he was before he changed into a Cramoisi. "I'm normal"

"For the next 2 hours" Alice added "After that, unless Son-son step I the dark, he will turn back into Cram-Cram. So enjoy it while son-son can.

"Well what are you waiting for?!" Exclaimed Richter. "Are you afraid of heights!?"

"No Why? Richter? Why are you looking at me like that?

Richter Smiled and ran over to Sonic. "BONSAI!"

"Oh man!"

"TO-PI-NO-CHA!" He rammed into him, hugged him tight and ran off the ship and fell off.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Sonic

"HIGH GEE GEE!" Richter shouted

"Richter!" Shouted Chrome "Crazy old echidna!"

"What's with all the crazy shouts and exclaims he's saying?" Amy asked

"He has an assortment of battle cries….some he came up with….others not so much…" Chrome answered.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" asked Lila

"They'll be fine. No one could kill those two." Chrome said "We should land at the Starlight Hangar in a here shortly"

"Starlight Hangar?" asked Amy

"That's close to our home!" said Jem

"Alice made Flash Walkers for all Cram-Cram's!"

"Cool! Said Jayden "I want one!"

"Me too!" said Tawny

Sonic and Richter were falling off from the sky. Richter saw a hovercar approach them Richter reached out his hand grabs on to the bumper. They then jump on the roof of the building. Sonic was gasping for air at the adrenaline rush.

"WHOA! That was fun, but could you give me a warning next time?" Sonic asked

"Now where's the fun in that? Isn't great to feel alive? Look at this site!" Richter was looking at the large metropolis of the Megalo Station. There were hover cars flying every everywhere and monorails zooming through the electromagnetic rails made of energy.

"Yeah I've been here before" said Sonic "A round the time where I first got my hands on that Ark of the cosmos"

"What? That's crazy! I stole that thing over six months ago"

"I meant the original one"

"Oh Right!" Well why don't we hang around in the city and make our way to the council meeting building to warn them about the arrival of the Criminal lords. But let's have some fun first.

"So why did you bring me, other than testing Alice's device?"

"Haven't you been paying attention, Blue boy? I'm a wanted Criminal here. I need someone like you to vouch for me when I warn the council. Come on lets go" Richter jumped off the building. Sonic then followed after.

A big Surprise….a very big one…

The Terra sunset lands on a floating platform next to a large, tall building. The stair case comes out from the bottom of the ship. Platform was a part of a tall building one the tallest in the whole city. Chrome was the first to step out of the ship along with Mercury, Dwayne Ryan, Shadow and Rogue. Shadow was looking at himself after putting on Alice's Flash walker.

"I almost forgot what it was like to feel normal" said Shadow

"Yeah, it's weird" Rouge agreed

"Speak for yourself" said Dwayne "You were never born a Vampire or a werehog"

"Ah Captain Chrome" a tall man, with red hair and a white tuxedo, came from the building entrance, with six other Robians with him. "Welcome back" The man saw Alice, Jem, Nai, Malcolm and Ty coming up to them.

"Uncle Leon!" said the twins ruing up to them hugging him

"Jem, Nai! So good to see you! How are my two favorite twins doing?" said the man

"Good!" they both said

"Ah! Little Alice!" Said a woman next to Leon she walked up and hugged her. She had on a blue executive suit with a long blue skirt, but still had her tail coming out of it. "you're getting more adorable every time I see you"

"Jill-Jill!" said Alice hugging back. "Alice missed you!"

Jill looks at Ty. Ty waved back a little nervously. She saw that he too was also a Robian. "I've never seen you before."

"This is Alice's….friend!" Alice introduced "His name is Tyler Williams!"

"Just Ty is fine" said Ty looking the other way

"Ahhh I see. Looks like you have a special friend" Jill said winking at Alice. Alice could not help but blush.

"So" Leon started talking "Who are these others with you?"

"The Red Lion is Ryan" Chrome introduced

"How do you do?" Ryan said bowing

"This is Dwayne, one of my closest friends"

"Hey" Dwayne said while lifting his head

"And I do believe you are familiar with Agent Shadow and Rogue.

"Hello!" Rogue said winking. Shadow just stares while waving.

"Last I heard you and Rouge went AWOL in the agency. Something about being murderers" Leon said tilting his head

"Do I look like a murder to you?" asked Shadow

"No, but still…"

"Leon, I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about. He hasn't been performing anything wrong under my watch" Chrome explained

"You make him sound like a lapdog, anyway what brings you here?"

"We have Intel that there will be a gathering of Criminal lords in the city" Chrome explained

"Really?"

"Yes, and we came to warn you. Also the ship is in need of some repairs.

Leon looked at Chrome with a serious face, but then he smiled at Chrome who smiled back. "Very well I will have our maintenance crew look at it" Leon sends a signal to his men and they walked over to the ship. The rest of the Crew came out of the ship and looked around the city. "Good Greif Chrome! Are you starting a couples retreat and not telling me about it?"

Chrome smiled "Something like that"

"Well Chrome" said Jill "They can go down into the waiting lounge while we discuss our business"

"Very good." Chrome agreed

"Where's our mother and father?" asked Nai

Leon was silent for a moment while looking at the twins. Then he finally answered "They are still way on business. Perhaps we should go inside."

When they all walked in the building they were walking in a large white hallway on their way to the meeting room. The rest of the Cramoisi and Ship mates walked down another hallway leading to the waiting room. As they all walked over to the meeting room they see another man in white with hood on. "By the way" said Leon "Someone has been expecting you."

"Expecting me?" Chrome pondered "is it this man?"

"Do you think it's Madame Darcy?" asked Ryan

The man in the white hood lifts his head while pressing on the key pad next to the meeting room door.

"Not sure. Leon is it by any chance a-" Chrome was cut off.

"You may now enter" the man said. Leon then opened it and walked inside along with Chrome and the others. "They have arrived"

"Splendid! Let them in!"

"Wait, I know that voice" said Chrome He looked down in thought but then his eyes turned to what gave him a shock to his heart. Everyone else was shocked and surprised to see what they were looking at. He saw four different men sitting at the table. Another one was Claw Ransha (the criminal Lord from chapter 10 of blue dusk), the next man was Eggman Nega, then Klaus and finally there was a red ferret wearing a white shirt and a black vest and red tie.

"Captain Chrome" said the ferret "How nice it is to see you." The ferret's eyes were fire red and had black eye liner that made her stare quite evil looking.

Chrome looked at Leon with a serious face. "Leon, Why?"

Leon looked down and sighed. "Captain Chrome….Please…. Try to understand. It was either us or you…. I had no other choice. I'm... Sorry old friend"

Chrome stared at him for moment before answering. "I'm sorry too"

"Klaus!" Shouted Shadow seeing the shrew sitting next to Claw. Dwayne also responds by drawing his claws.

"Hello, Cramoisi filth" Klaus gets up and walks up to them. Chrome then stands in front of Shadow blocking his path.

"Not another step closer" Chrome draws his sword and points it at Klaus

"Relax, echidna…..their time as well as yours will come…."

Alice looks at Eggman and was growling in anger. "RRRAAAAHHHHHH!" Alice screamed as she ran and jumped at Eggman, suddenly she was grabbed by the hooded man.

"You sure you want to be doing that now, child?" he asked taking off his hood. He was a man with a gray coat and black pants. Alice stares at his face; the only thing that was human were his yellow eyes and pale white skin and white hair thinning at the top. The back of his head and his mouth was white with a few holes were the mouth should be. He grabs her by her neck nearly choking her. "You're wild body was bad enough to keep in control." He spoke through the machine on his mouth with a raspy, accent.

"**G-G-General GronMin**!" Alice choked

"hee hee hee hee hee!" Eggman Nega Giggled as he got up looked at Alice who was staring at him with an angry look. "Hello dear child. So what Benedict said was true. You have grown. Tell me have you reached your ultimate level yet? Can you…Transform completely yet?" All Alice did was glare at him and coughs. "Don't want to talk? Answer me!" he slaps her on the face.

"Hey!" Chrome was about to point his sword at them, but stops when he sees Alice staining, by the man's grasp.

"You're nothing but a disobedient dreck!" Gronmin said as he takes out a metal rod and presses it on Alice that sends a shock of electricity. She screams in agony. "Arrogant bitch!" Gronmin then throws Alice at the wall.

"NEGA!" Chrome draws his sword in front of him. Jill runs over to Alice who was sobbing. "Touch her ….and you'll never walk again"

"Idle threats will get you nowhere, captain" Eggman Nega said

"Alice wants daddy!" she cried while hugging Jill.

"This wasn't part of our agreement, Naga!" she shouted "She's just a child!"

"You are under MY Jurisdiction now, and I will do as I see fit to my Robiean creations. She's nothing but a flawed weapon"

Jill growls at the two as they sit down at the table. "Damn you, Nega." She glares at the scientist while hugging Alice who was still sobbing. "I'm so sorry…" This isn't normal for her, but without Richter being around and having flashbacks of her distant past was too much for her to take.

"Now now, boys. We wouldn't want to rush into things….would we…" said the ferret in a fluty tone.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Shadow when shadow asked he felt a pulsation that made his chest bump, as the young lady walks closer. He felt a powerful evil presence as she gets up to him.

"Salutations Cramoisi…and Dusk raiders….My name is Suri Nomed. I happen to be one of Dante's spokesmen."

"What kind of person are you?" Shadow's eyes were tenser then ever staring at the woman as she smiles devilishly. He then draws his sword and points it to her face.

"Now now….are you so sure you want to do that?" She then snaps her fingers. All of them turn and see the side doors open. Their eyes widen as they see who was on the other side. It was Darcy tied up in nith metal binds, being escorted by navi marcoats. One of them push her on the ground and Klaus walks up pointing his sword at her neck and his foot on her head. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your queen do you?"

"Kill me if you wish…" Darcy's tone was week. "The Cramoisi will keep coming back and put an end to all of you…."

"I will make sure that doesn't happen….dear Darcy" Klaus said

"Mother…" Shadow looks down and withdraws his weapon.

"That's better…now captain Chrome, why don't you and your posse sit down and we can start catching up? Hee hee hee hee…."

(((((TBC))))))

"Uh,Oh! What could be next in store for our heroes next? Many of the villains in one roof, Sonic and Richter nowhere in sight! What's going to happen? Find out next time!

Off panel:

_**Just what the Doctor ordered…or so he says…. Pt 2**_

Alice was laying on the couch sighing and smiling while holding two plush dolls that look like Richter and Lila. "Oh, daddy…" She spoke in such a sweet tone. "You have found love….Alice is so happy!" she starts imagining a small anime chibi style of Richter and Lila eating dinner together. "You already kissed and even slept together. Soon you'll go on dates, and then get married….and then…*giggle* all it will take is one night of love…and then Alice will have siblings! Maybe she'll have a hedgehog sister or an echidna brother or the other way around. Oh at the rate they are going they will make love…*gasp* can daddy even have kids…or mommy? She must know! Alice must make sure their bodies are healthy enough! The future of her siblings is at stake!"

Alice then hears the door opening; her nose perks up when he smells the scent of sweet candy and soil. "Daddy! Alice has been waiting for….*gasp*" Alice made a large gasp when he sees Lamar in a doctor coat. "D-d-daddy…who is that?"

"Oh this is a doctor who is going to examine me, because I have a terrible sickness; Ribbontaillaptop Syndrome.

"AHHHH!" A bolt of lightning shoots behind Alice an image of her just shatters to pieces.

Richter just stares at her as she stares at him with white anime eyes. "Aww look at her she's so scared and concerned for my health. Well don't worry sugar pie, the doc here will take care of everything. Come on doc! Let's kill that sickness."

"He'll take care of everything" Those words echo in Alice's head. Over and over, she imngiens her self spiraling in a purple abyss. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hey Alice!" Zenith comes in the lounge room holding a broken Ipod. "I need your techno magic to…"

"RRAHHHAAAHHHH!" Alice jumps at Zenith roaring like a lion. (Or in her case Lioness)

"AHHHHH!" Shocked by the roar Zenith turns around and runs. "A simple "No" would have been just fine!"

"GGGRRRRRR!" Alice had a dark purple aura shroud her as she growls like a dog. "No one but no one, examines Daddy but Alice. That doctor…..that meanie doctor! He's going to pay!" She whispered while squeezing a doll that looked like Richter.

Both Richter and Lamar start walking down the hallway "So Mr. Richter….where are we going so can kill you?" Lamar asked

"Where you can what?" Richter looks back quirking his brow.

"Uhh..I mean kill that awful, awful disease! HA HA H HA HA! Sorry. "Lamar giggles while rubbing his head.

"I know! My inner sanctum! No one will disturb us there."

"No one will disturb us?! Excellent!"

"Ah, but first. I have a few favors my ship mates want me to do."

"What?!" Lamar's fantasy was shot after hearing Richter

"Yeah, but it won't take but a minute" Richter smiles while patting his shoulder

"Alright fine! But let's make it fast!"

"Okey-doeky!" Richter grabs Lamar and dashes off little that he knew that Alice was looking at the two with a purple aura casting over her.

_**Task one; moving in and out**_

Richter was moving a new dresser in for Jem, while she was telling him where to put it. She was very indecisive on where she wanted it.

"Ok…OH OH! Maybe it should be near my bathroom!" Richter moves the dresser near the entrance of her bathroom. "Oh! But now it's nearly blocking the entrance. How about near my bed." Richter moves it to that very spot. Lamar was sitting in a chair annoyed out of his mind. "No no no….then it's blocking my view outside. Ok ok! My closet!" Richter tires to put it in the closet, but had no luck. "Oh shoot…I just can't make up my mind!"

"That's ok! Take your time!" Richter smiled at Jem while setting the dresser at the foot of her bed.

"GAHHHH!" Lamar falls back on his chair.

_**Task two; making merchandise. **_

Blade and Richter were making different sets of clothes, furniture and bags. Blade wove bags while Richter knitted shirts.

"I got to say Richter, you have quite the working hands" Blade complemented

"Oh, this is nothing. When growing up, dad had me fix the tears on our shirts. Do you know how hard it is to knit when you have hands as big as mine? Blade just shows Richter his massive hands. "Whoa….guess so. So like, are you sure this will make us any prophet?" Richter asked

Blade puts a bag with another fifteen. "You want to keep buying that imported ice cream don't ya?"

"Oh yeah yeah! How are ya holding out doc?" Richter turns to Lamar

"Just peachy!" Lamar had a cluster of mad marks on his head while knitting a scarf and stabbing himself with a needle. "AH! Damn!"

"Heh heh heh" Blade turns his back on him while smiling. "Rookie"

"Big time" Richter agrees

_**Task three: Teaching**_

"Ok." Richter puts up a large elemental equation on a chalkboard in the learning hall of the ship. (looks like a large class room) "And that my friends are the example of a three star master move. Any questions?" Lamar holds up his hand while sitting in one of the desk. "Mmmmm…yes?"

"What element would be best suited for out doing earth?" he asked with a devious smile.

"No no no no, we went over weaknesses yesterday. You should have been in class."

"But..but but…I didn't even know you then!" Lamar growled at Richter

"Yeah, Yeah. Like I've never heard that excuse, before"

"GAHHH!" Lamar lays back and sighs

"Wasn't it water, Sensei?" Jayden asked

"Correct Jayden! I would expect no less from the top student in the class!" Jayden giggles while blushing.

"Water huh?" Lamar smiles deviously.

"I have a question" Lori raises her hand.

"Yes?"

"Can you show us how to do that move?" Everyone else but Lamar was agreeing.

"Well….I guess so! Take notes, because this may be on the next test"

"*sigh*" Lamar sighs while banging his head and clicking his pen.

_**Task Five: Making Ice cream….wait…what?**_

Lamar was looking in a large barn with cows everywhere. "Uhhhh….. you…have a barn in your ship? One of the cows licks him.

"Oh yeah!" Richter was hooking up a milking machine to one of the cows "I let them out in the large botanic field where they can eat fresh grass. It's the only way I can make my own ice cream. These sweet cows came all the way from Alpotos. Took care of them myself.

Lamar sighs while growling, but tries to hide his rage with a smile. "Wouldn't it be easier to just by ice cream at a store?"

"You mean that artificial radioactive trash? Where the milk comes from cows in warehouses and keep them trapped in boxes, standing in their own filth?! Forget it!" Richter pats the cow. "We dusk raiders eat the upmost natural food and drink the most natural milk! Just trust me. Maybe you'll learn something. Now we must thank the cows as they are giving us their milk. Good girl such a nice lady." Richter hugs the cow and rubs her head. "Go on show the lady some T.L.C."

Lamar growls and walks over to one of the cows rubbing it's head. "Nice cow" he said rudely.

"Uhh that's a bull…" Richter said as Lamar looks at it glaring at his red shirt. "You might want to run"

"Oh..shit…."

"MMMOOOOOOOO!" *BLAM* the bull tackles Lamar sending him flying out of the barn and him screaming. "DAMN COW!"

"Perhaps I should have warned him, that we had bulls in here too" Richter thought petting another cow. "Good cow!"

Moments later Richter and Lamar were pushing a large leaver around a large machine.

"Why…are…we…doing…this?" Lamar was pushing the leaver while talking

"Nuh! Ice cream taste much better…when made by hand….not by a machine…." He answered

"GAHHHH! _He thinks he's about to die, and he's making ice cream?! What an idiot!" _

_**Task six: getting cookies? Really? **_

Richter was helping Cream up the kitchen shelf to get a jar of cookies. "I got it!"

"Sweet!" Richter cheered

Lamar was just staring at them astonished. "What the hell was that?! Why would she need your help, if she can fly?! She has wings! You are a nimrod!"

Cream glares at Lamar. "You're not a nice man"

"And you are a lazy little girl!"

"You're a meanie!" Cream cuddles up to Richter

"How could you yell at a little girl?" Richter stands while hugging her

"Look I was only…"

Richter turns around with his arms crossed. "Go on. Say you're sorry"

Lamar starts stammering followed by a sigh and finally a deep breath. "I'm sorry"

"it's ok!" Cream gives him a cookie.

"Richter…" Lamar smiles at him, with his face twitching. "Could we please go to your inner sanctum now? " He almost growled.

"Almost…"

_**Seventh task: Watching Anime…..wow…**_

Richter, Lila Jayden and Lori were watching anime on a big screen TV.

"How long is this anime episode going to be?!" Lamar asked

"You mean episodes…." Lori said in a droning tone.

"This is a marathon of love romance animes that will go on for hours….." Jayden said in the same tone.

"It's so romantic and funny…" Lila said

"Just like life…." Richter added

"Freaks…all of them!" Lamar said

_**Eighth task; cooking? **_

Richter was helping Lila getting dinner started. Lamar was sitting in a chair in the corner; little did anyone knew Alice was watching from the window with her eyes glowing. Lamar could feel a chill run up his spine for some reason."

"Now curry is a special dish. One of the best things about it is…you can make it as spicy as you like!"

"Yeah!" Lila cheered "But…don't you think it would be better if it were sweet?"

"As great as that sounds, I prefer it to be spicy. I like spicy when it comes to curry"

"Oh, but it's tasty when it's sweet"

"Nooo, it's better spicy"

Lila chuckles while clearing her throat. "Richter, you're adorable, but let's make it sweet.

"I'm telling you, spicy is better"

"That home wreaker!" Alice said to herself growing and grinding her nails on the table."Now he's breaking up mommy and daddy! How is Alice going to have siblings, if he's ruining everything! Time for him to learn the lesson when you step into Alice's home! If you are going to even _think _about walking in here you'd better be ready to pay the rent! Otherwise she will…"

"Alice?" Vanilla was behind her with some dishes. "Who are you talking to, sweetie?"

"NYAH!" Alice slowly turns around smiling nervously. "Uhhh…no one…hee hee…"

"Spicy!" Richter said holding up peppers.

"Sweet!" Lila has holding up honey.

"Spicy"

"Sweet"

"Grrrrrrr!" Both of them were staring at each other with lighting coming out of their eyes. Suddenly they both felt a sharp pain on their hands. Vanilla had smacked their hands with a ruler.

"I shall not tolerate such juvenile acts. Now the both of you say you're sorry"

Both of them sigh and apologize while hugging each other.

"Oh for the love of…: Lamar darts over and grabs the pepper s and the honey and puts them both in the pot. Richter then takes a bite out of the pot.

"Spicy..and sweet…..why didn't we think of that?!" they both said

"What a brilliant idea!" Vanilla said.

"Ok, enough with the chores and pointless task! Let's go to the stupid sanctum so I can kill you, I MEAN crunch you I MEAN…uhhh stab you on the arm and peal uhhhh…

"You mean treat me?" Richter asked

"Y-yes! We should really take care of that sickness before it worsens! Come, come we must hurry"

"Alright alright" Lamar walks out of the door with Richter.

_**Deep in the ship Finally**_

Both of them were standing outside of a large room. "Here we are! Ain't it awesome?"

"Yeah, yeah open the door already!"

"Let me find my key" Richter looks in his pockets for his key.

_((((Ten minutes later….))))_

"Grrrr" Richter was still looking and Lamar looked rather peeved.

_((((Another ten minuites….)))))_

"AHHHH!" Lamar was pulling his own hair looking at Richter with his clothes off looking for his key.

_(((( Ten min…..He's still looking for them?))))_

Richter was now dressed still looking. "Dang it all…I know I had it somewhere…."

"Forget it! Let's just break in"

"ho ho! Now you're talking!" Richter gets out a pocket knife from his pocket. "With this all-purpose break in tool, anything is…whoops!" The device opens up like a metal claw and claps on Lamar's head, squeezing it.

"AHHHH! Get your damn tool out off my head! It's squeezing me!

"Now how did that happen?" Lamar was running around screaming "It makes no sense at all…"

_(((((Twenty minutes later))))_

Lamar was trying to pull the tool off around while Richter was still thinking. "Mmmm…" Richter walks up and pulls the tool off Lamar. Poor Lamar can feel his head throbbing and it also had a large red mark on it.

"You ok, man? That was my fault, entirely" Richter could see Lamar turn over to him with a deadly stare. "Ok ok no need…huh" Richter could see a small card fall out of his hair. "There's my access key! How weird!"

Lamar's eyes widen in shock, then when Richter wasn't looking he shouts while pulling of some of his hair.

"Ok..time to work!" Both of them walk into the room. It was a massive room with a chocolate fountain next to an ice cream maker and a huge 64 inch plasma screen in the middle with game systems hooked up to it, and finally a kitchen with a well stocked refrigerator . Lamar gazed in awe at the large marble room and shiny floor. "Make yourself at home! Don't do anything I wouldn't" Richter turns around to the fountain, gets a cup and fills it up.

"Oh don't worry…." Lamar reaches in his coat to get a sharp knife. "I think I'll be just fine, now that I have you all alone. At least, being on this crazy ship allowed me to find this water elemental blade. With this, I can even cut though that bastard's rock adapting body…and Kill him. Mmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm"

"I know…hey! How about after you treat me we can play brawl! You'll love it!" Lamar was about five feet away from Richter.

"PARTY!" Lamar turns around and sees all the crew mates enter the room with all kinds of party favors, snacks and balloons.

"What?!" Lamar hides his knife.

"Oh, I forgot to tell ya, today is the second Tuesday of this month, so we have a party for no apparent reason!"

"You've got to be kidding…" Lamar sits down in disappointment

"But don't worry doc, one party won't kill me…"

"Hey Richter!" Zenith comes from behind and puts a blindfold on while spinning him around. "You're turn! Pin that donkey!"

"Alright!" Richter holds up the tail and tries to pin it.

"Why me…." Lamar sighs

_((((Two hours later))))_

The entire room was mess. Richter was laying on the floor with a lamp shade on his head. "WHOO! That was awesome! Although it lasted shorter than last month, but who cares."

"So!" Lamar walks up smiling. "Are we done…have you done everything you need to?"

"Yup! Go ahead and give me the cure doc."

"Oh I will. cured you alright…." Lamar gets the knife from behind his back. "Cure you like a holiday ham!"

"Hey Richter!" Both turn around and see the crew mates in party hats. "Ready for the after party? Zenith asked while waving around a piñata of Giessian.

"After…party…?" Lamar asked in shock

"Oh yeah! What's a party without an after party?! Although I'm not too big on the piñata you guys picked….but who cares? Crank the heat up, Zenny baby!"

"WHHOOOO!" All the ship mates started partying again.

"I'm in hell…." Lamar walks in the corner and curls up. "This guy…it's like…it's like he saw my move coming…..and is trying to drive me to the brink of insanity!" Alice was looking at him from a distance.

_((((I wonder how much time has passed since the off panel started? Oh well…..some time later….))))_

"Man another rocking party!" Richter takes the lamp shade off his head.

"Richter Solairte!" Lamar comes up to Richter with an angry face. "Are..you…done…with..everything?!" he asked under his teeth. We need…do give you…your treatment…so you don't die!"

"Yeesh…..alright alright….I'll lay on the table and you can give me your treatment now...what a party pooper….."

"Finally…." Lamar takes out his blade. "Now to end this fool once and for all!"

"I'm ready doc! "

"And so an I!" Lamar turns around and runs with the knife.

"Howdy buddy!" Zenith comes up with a huge pint of ice cream. "Whatdoya say we play some games while eating some ice cream till we puke!"

"GAH! You get out I got to ki…I mean…In a very delicate procedure that need not be disturbed….."

"Oh…sorry…I'll come back later then…"

"He will do no such THING!" Everyone turns to the door and sees Alice in a doctor smock.

"Sugar cube…" Richter said "What's up?"

"Oh come on!" Lamar shouted

"You…" Alice had her head scratching the floor with her nails. "You ruined everything. Everything. Alice tries to be a good daughter, but this meanie destroyed everything Alice worked on. He'll pay. Pay, Pay, Pay! Alice is daddy's doctor no one else's! Alice must make sure Daddies body is healthy enough to mate with!"

Everyone in the room gives her an awkward stare. "Awww….is that why you've been so crabby…..you thought I got a new doctor….I'm sorry baby." Richter gets up. "I was just scared ok? Don't be so jealous…you can scan my body if you like"

"Really?!" Alice looks up smiling.

"Yup! You don't mind do ya doc?"

"THAT"S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Lamar rips off his clothes.

"EW! Don't take that off there are kids here!" Richter covers Alice's eyes

"Doh! I'm a mobian you idiot, it doesn't matter! Now I'm going to end you! Prepare to die!" he takes out the water blade.

"Uhhh…is this still part of the treatment?" Richter was nonchalant looking at the blade.

"HEH HEH HEH! You're mine now!" WAHH!" Lamar's foot was caught on a rope and hangs from the ceiling. "Ahh..wha what?!"

"What's up doc?" Lamar sees Chrome walk up with the rest of the crew. "besides you I mean."

"Hey bro! Nice trap! Now doc. You and Alice can begin with the treatment"

"Look man! I'm not no doctor!" Lamar shouted "You demented, sugar-high idiot!"

"W-wha.." Richter steps back in shock.

"He's been trying to assassinate you, since he got on board" Chrome explained. "After Alice told me about her analysis, I knew he was a fake from the start."

"But the ribbontaillaptop syndrome…."

"Is a fake. You're as healthy as a horse." Chrome said to the dumbfounded echidna

"So..then…" Richter glares at Lamar. "YOU TRICKED ME!"

"Duh! I made it all up just to get to you!"

"Oh! And to think I was going to play brawl with the likes of YOU! You are banished from this ship!"

"Fine, whatever! I'd rather be back in jail than spend another minute in this freaken asylum with a and crazy echidna and his monkey of a daughter!"

"You….jerk!" Richter's eyes were twitching; his body was glowing bright orange.

At that point, Lamar remembered that he was way out of his league. "Couldn't we just call this whole thing a mistake and uhhh have an after, after party? I mean…heh heh….i was only locked up for two months no big deal. And your daughter is so sweet…and…" Richter gives Alice a sick.

"Here, sweetie bell, apple bloom. Try out this new piñata!"

"NO WAIT PLEASE!"

Alice gives a devilishly smile and hits Lamar up through the roof and all the way off the ship "Aww man…..and just after I redecorated this place….." he walks over to Alice who had her head down. "Forgive me, sweetie. I promise not to have any other doctor look at me again."

"Mmmmmmm…." Alice looks up at Richter and smiles. "Alice will see if she can squeeze you in for an appointment." She stands up and hugs Richter.

"Well now that that's over….how about that pizza and ice cream?"

"YEAH! I wonder where that weasel flew too?"

"Who cares" Zenith gives Richter a slice of pizza.

Lamar wakes up and shakes his head he looks up and sees two police officers

"Well well….." said a officer "We've been looking for you" he puts a pair of handcuffs on Lamar.

"Damn! Well..this can't be worse than being with that orange idiot…."

After a long trip to the station. Lamar was in a cell with two other muscular inmates. One of them turns on the TV that starts showing anime.

"Anime?! " Lamar looks back from the bars with bloodshot eyes "You must be kidding?!"

"No kidding man!" said a convict in a monotone voice.

"This is a mega block of nonstop shows that last for only a week. It would be criminal to miss it." The other one said

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Lamar said at the top of his lungs. "You're going to pay, Richter! Mark my words: YOU"RE GOING TO PAY!"


	15. Megalo Chronicles Act 1: The Race

_**Author's note: The next 4 chapters are an extended version of what I call the Megalo Chronicles. **_

Sonic was walking with Richter on the streets of Megalo, looking at the locals and cars passing by. "I never realized there were so may Robians here. Is this where you met Alice?"

'Oh no….I…I met her when I was working for Eggman Nega." Richter looks down after saying that.

"Oh yeah. I can't believe you still worked for that guy. How did Alice get mixed up in this?"

"Well…..it started about ten years ago."

_**Chapter 15**_

_**The Exen twelve: Race for your life, Cramoisi!**_

_**Scared Past**_

Richter's pov

Ten years ago, after my…events at red canyon Zone, Ziggfreed wanted my emerald. So they took me after I destroyed the town. I couldn't remember anything….so they used that to their advantage, gave me a new name and everything. I did some jobs I wasn't too proud of. I stole; I destroyed things, and took lives. I had no idea what I was doing. Ziggfreed and Eggman Nega were looking for ways to trigger the emerald inside me. Fortunately, they couldn't. After a while….i explored around the lab that's when I found a little girl locked in a room. I could see her though a glass window. The only things in that room was a bed and a restroom with no doors or walls.

"So it was like a prison" Sonic said

Bingo. I saw her sitting on the bed hooked up to wires and cords that dangled from the ceiling. She looked so miserable. Then she saw me; right when she saw how lonely I looked. Once she looked in my eyes, I knew for a fact she felt the way I did. She crawled over to the glass wall and put her hand on it, as did I. After that moment, I visited her every day and did the same thing.

"Wow….but why was she locked up?"

Because Nega used her and her brother, Benedict for his experiment to merge robain tech with the DNA of every predator known in existence. She was only four years old when she and her brother's bodies were altered to become the perfect being. Benedict, was a success, but Alice…..

"Yeah?"

She went out of control, turned into her gearterrian form and killed scientists who worked on her and her brother. There was only one survivor; his face was nearly destroyed after being exposed to deadly chemicals, which vitally damaged his body as well, but he managed to make due by replacing his damaged limbs and half of his face with robotic parts. A Scientist named Geoffrey. V GronMin. After they managed to tame her she was locked in that room for two years. She and Benedict never saw each other again.

_**Normal Pov**_

Richter was lying on the wall with his eyes half open looking at the sky.

"Boy….all this time I thought she was just another victim...but she's really an experiment done by Dr. Eggman Nega?"

"Yes, other than him Ziggfreed , and Gronmin, there were other scientist who were in charge who also survived the incident. Alice hates every one of them, especially Nega."

"I see. But how did she escape?"

"After I got my memory back, I had nothing more to do with Nega. So I wanted to run away, and I wanted Alice to come with me, so I broke her out and me along with Malcolm…."

"Wait?!" Sonic stopped "Malcolm is my clone. There's no way Nega could have copied me long before I met him."

"Malcolm…wasn't always your clone. He was a different man. After a while Nega captured him and put his mind inside a body of a blue robotic hedgehog, after his original body was destroyed."

"That's Crazy!" Sonic said

"After Alice was free, well she fell in love with me and called me daddy. But not THAT kind of love she looked up to me like a father."

"Wow…that pretty tight. But what happened to her real parents?"

"Murdered my DonZor, after they were abducted. Alice doesn't remember much, but she keeps thinking about her brother. Her brother was the only one who stayed behind. We've been trying to get him over to us, but…."

"What?" Sonic asked

"Look!" Richter points the park which had many vendors. Sonic looks at the hot dog vendor, Richter looks at the ice cream vendor.

"Hot…spicy…" Sonic rubs his stomach

"Cold….sweet!" Richter licks his lips.

"HIGH GEEGEE!" they both said running to the vendors.

In the park area a Mobian was waiting on a bench listening to an I-paw. He was Green bird with feathers on his head looking like a Mohawk. He was looking around for his fellow rouges.

"What's taking those two bozos so long?" the green bird said in a young, bird like sounding voice. "We got to get ready for the race" He then sees two more people walk up to him. One of them was a giant grey Albatross and another was a smaller pink swallow with a white tank top and white pants. "Heh! Tool you long enough!"

"Sorry Jet, but we had to get you registered" said the Pink Swallow "But now we should be ready for the race"

"No way we going to lose this year!" said the grey Albatross in a deep voice.

"As long as you don't play the tough guy act, Storm!" Jet reminded Wave did you get the new model Type "G"?

"Yup!" said the swallow "I built this one. This race will be ours for the win for sure!"

"Uhhh Boss.." the large Albatross was looking way from the others

"You actually made a replica of this thing?" Jet asked

"Who else is capable of achieving such a feat?" Wave answered

"Boss…"

"UGH WHAT!?" the green hawk was annoyed

Storm points at the figures at the concession stands. One of them was Sonic getting two chili Dogs, and the other was Richter at the ice cream stand. Sonic turned around with two piping hot chili dogs, and Richter turned around with two ice cream cones with three scoops, in the cone. They both smiled looking at their yummy treats.

"Mmmmmmm Hot and spicy!" said Sonic taking a bite.

"Ooooohhhhhhh Cold and Sweet!" Richter sighed licking his ice cream.

Jet looks and sees Richter and Sonic close to each other. "AH! It's Sonic the hedgehog ?! What's he doing here?!" Jet asked pointing at him. Jet was able to recognize Sonic. Ever since Alice gave him the flash walker, Sonic and the rest of the Cramoisi were able to hide in plain sight as their normal selves.

"Richter Solairte is with him too." Said Storm pointing at Richter

"Huh?" Richter snaps out of his fantasy looks at the three birds. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Richter walked up to the three. Jet was staring at Richter with a serious look.

"Jet? Is that you?" Sonic asked walking up.

"You know him, Blue boy?" Richter asked.

"Blue boy?" the birds asked each other while laughing.

"We have a history. But how do you know him Richter?"

"His father and my father were huge rivals in the Criminal underground. He was just a youngin', when I met him. My father was the master of land, his father ruled the skies. So where's he now?"

"Not your concern, where's yours?" Jet asked back

"Not _your _ concern!" Richter said towering over the bird. "You'd better watch it Jet, you got your work cut out for ya!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's a new master of the skies and he's standing right here." Richter said pointing at Sonic.

"He won't be for long. Once I win this Grand Prix, _I'll_ take back that title!"

"Well Heh heh! You're still that little bird I remember years ago. But we'll see if your worthy of that title. You see, my rogues are also going to enter in this race, I'd be careful if I were you, I hear Dante' may be in town.

"HA! I ain't afraid of him! You should watch your back! I'm going to win this year!'

"Will see won't we?" Sonic paused for a minute when he felt a strange feeling in his neck. He closes his eyes for a minute to focus. He then sensed many of his Cramoisi brethren in trouble.

Richter felt something similar. He heard a slow voice in his face. "What the…."

"Richter! Hurry!" Richter head a familiar voice in his voice

"Velkienhien?" Richter looks around for the young man but could only hear the voice.

"Your daughter and family are in danger. Find your way back to your ship. Hurry! I can feel a great evil were they are!"

"You feel it too?" asked Sonic

"Yeah, I feel something. Chrome? This is Richter! Come in" Richter started talking on his Com-link "Chrome? Hello? Are you there? Zenith? Merc? Blade? Scar? Dwayne? Anyone? This is Richter, over."

Richter slowly droops his hand and looked down "Nothing Maybe I can pin-point their location" Richter got out a small device that looked like a map.

"What's wrong, Solairte? Afraid to…"

"Shush!" Richter said to Jet.

"Richter." Sonic puts his hand on the device lowering it. "Try to relax, and focus your energy on finding them. Concentrate"

Richter took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt all his senses increase. He could read every heartbeat, every sound; he felt all the energy around him. He then could see webs of blood upon those around. He then began to feel the heartbeat of his own brother it was moving a fast pace, like he was nervous. Richter opened his eyes and looked at Sonic. "City hall, the main base of the Starlight hangar, that's where they are. In that direction" Richter pointed to a factory in the east.

"Heh heh" Sonic chuckled "Way to go! So you really are one of us! Let's Go!" Sonic started to run in that direction, but then turns to Jet. "Sorry Jet, we'll see ya in the race!"

"Hey wait a minute!" Jet said

"He,y wait up!" shouted Richter "Later shorts!"

"And they are gone…" Wave sighed.

"Tch! Whatever! Come on guys! I have a race to prepare for"

_**Waging War**_

Chrome and Shadow were looking at their adversaries looking at them. The atmosphere was tense as they look at each other wanting to see who would do what. Darcy was still on the ground looking at the two with sad eyes. Klaus didn't take his eyes off Darcy for a second.

"After 3000 years, we can put an end to all this at once" Klaus said lifting his sword.

"Before you kill me, Klaus, what source of power has kept you living for so long during my slumber?" Darcy asked.

"I suppose I could tell you." Klaus lowers his sword back to Darcy's neck. "I was cursed by the devil himself. He made me wander this world aimlessly until you were dead." Everyone was listening in on this wanting to hear more. "But I now know why I was put on this earth, not to just rid of you, but to change this world. Now with you dead, I can make this world peaceful without you scum around."

"Humph! Do you expect me to believe that?" Darcy said while standing up. "When you were fighting with us, you fought with honor and glory. You and Zerach were the best of brothers, you had an unbreakable bond. I envied you both, and now look at you, too blinded to see the true reason why you were kept alive. What promises have those, who dwindle in the dark, forced down your throat? Money? Power? A foolish notion to rule this world?! UHH!" Darcy was slapped in the face and pinned up to the wall with a sword up to her neck.

"Do not vex me, you witch" Klaus growled "What you plan is far worse than what any demon can conjure up. You damned all these lives for your own selfish reasons, I won't let your evil cloud the minds of these people."

Darcy was coughing and choking, trying to get a word in. "I pity you greatly…Klaus. Your vision isn't clear anymore….you would side with…criminals and demons…just to kill me?"

"The only demons I see are you damn cramoisi!"

"Open your eyes! *cough cough*" She points at the ferret Mora who was walking up to Klaus. "There a demon right there…"

"Now, now." The ferret said "Darcy was it?" Don't be so high strung. Mr. Klaus only wants what's best for the world. He's made an alliance with us and with his wonderful guidance; we can put an end to the underground. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Your alliance is nothing but a ruse to cover up your true ambition. Klaus…deep down I know you can still see that she's lying. Please….don't let her fool you…."

Klaus just narrows his eyes at Darcy and swings his sword, but it was blocked by both Chrome and Shadow. Chrome them pushes Klaus away from Darcy, making him let go. As Shadow tends to Darcy, Chrome starts fighting with Klaus.

"Did your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady?" Chrome asked as he was fighting

"She is no lady!" Klaus continues to swing his sword at Chrome who was blocking every move, Chrome then managed to swing his sword and push Klaus with Gravity pulse, knocking Klaus sword off his hand. Chrome then knocks him down and points his sword down at him. "You've….you've improved….since our last encounter…." Klaus said surprised

"You're brother taught me some things"

"You're learning under him now? Then…that means…NO! You've become a Cramoisi too?!"

"What if I have? Do you hate me now?"

"Now, Now, Mr. Chrome" Mora comes walking over and pats him on the shoulder. "I'd love to see more carnage, but we have matters we must discuss. For starters, I have heard of your recent thieveries against other Criminal Strongholds, your lack of actions with regards to national crimes, and your lack of reports to my master. But the one thing that had me baffled the most was the killings of five other criminal lords, you associates." She comes up and close to Chrome with sad eyes. "Why have you betrayed us? We are supposed to be an organized operation. Why Dante' was just talking to Eggman Naga here about him buying out Meteor tech industries."

"Not possible" the large man GronMin gets up and walks over "Meteor Tech was given to Nega by Scorpio and Libra.

"Those two wouldn't give the company over so easy" Chrome stated.

"So those twins are the ones with the medical problems?" GronMin asked "The last time I check they were robotized because some illnesses. They would have been killed if it weren't for Eggman's Technology. I also know that it was Darcy, who killed the Eggman of this world?"

"That's Right" said Rouge "Eggman's gone and all his knowledge with him."

"No matter" GronMin walks back to his chair "His ideals were lacking vision. A wasted mind that is not needed for this world"

"Well anyway" Mora continued "What do you have to say for your recent actions, Captain?"

"There's not much to say" said Chrome withdrawing his sword" The Dusk Riders are under the command of two Exen Criminal lords, Richter and me. Our actions are based on the Regulation of the Criminal Lord Credo, yes? We steal, we kill, and we do crimes that are known throughout the world. Isn't that enough? After all, Jaygar and Claw were the ones who trained us into being the high class Exen you wanted us to be, so I fail to see the lack of corporation.

"Ah you're right Chrome. But you are forgetting that it is against regulation to interfere with other Criminal lord activities, which you, Chrome are under violation of.

"Do you have proof of me and Richter committing the actions of killing the criminal lords? Any of them could have died of natural causes, or the fact that there plans were not foolproof. Keep in mind it was Sonic the hedgehog and his friends who thwarted the plans and…

"And YOU were the ones who lead them to the strong holds which is also a violation! Do you really think my master would not keep his eye on you or the other criminal lords? Our spies have been watching you since day one of your role as Exen. The spies go everywhere you go. Even in places without Criminal strongholds. You've been very naughty boy, Chromey ." Mercury narrows his eyes looking at the ferret as Mora raps her tail around Chrome.

"And you also where the ones who have housed these Demons." Klaus Spoke "Are you really going to let these two get away with they are doing? Let's finish them now!"

"Relax, Klausy" Mora said "Everything is under control. My master might even show up here and kill them himself."

"G0RR! I'm tired of waiting!" Klaus pushes draws his sword at Chrome and starts fighting with him again. He then whistles and over 10 blue agents appeared with swords in their hands and held them up against the Cramoisi's necks. Chrome then stops to look at all the Cramoisi straining from the blades.

"Now Captain, these Cramoisi are the ones who Mr. Klaus wants dead, and I have a strong feeling that you should join them, unless of course you..come to your senses?" The lustful ferret whispered in his hear leaning on his shoulder.

""What do you mean?" Chrome asked

"Simple, I only ask you this: surrender the Cramoisi over to Mr. Klaus, and I will give you a chance at repentance as a Criminal lord." She then softly rubs her silky hand on Chrome's face, making Mercury even angrier. "My goodness, you're not as cold as you were a moment ago." Mora looks at Mercury smiling deviously.

Chrome looked in the ferrets dark eyes. Chrome took a deep breath. He manages to keep his cool under all this pressure. "I'm not the one to end negotiations with such idle threats. I warn you Mora': the Cramoisi are not to be trifled with.

"Chrome, are you forgetting who you're talking to? Lord Dante's abilities not only outrank you as Criminal lord but also in the uses of elements and Jema weapons, the very pride of the Solairte family if I'm not mistaken.

"My father was able to bring him down once using the **twelve sacred Jema** . What makes you think he has what it takes bring down that of our clan?"

"He's done before; He can do it again... Tenfold. Now I ask you again captain. What will you do about your crew mates?"

Chrome looked around at the Cramoisi who were struggling by the Nith metal blades up to their necks. He then looked at Klaus who was smiling. He was under so much pressure. The lives of his crew mates and the people he was supposed to protect were on the line. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I guess I have no other choice"

"Chrome?" Shadow looks at him s did Darcy who hangs her head down.

"I..." Everyone looked at Chrome before he gave his answer. Klaus was smiling he had a feeling what he was going to say "I-I Call a Pirate wager against you and the imperial lord "

All the others gasped after hearing Chrome. Mora laughed at Chrome in a light chuckle. " Oh, Chromey, I never knew you had such a sense of humor.

"I'm not joking. I place a pirate wager" Chrome said with a straight face.

"Come again?!" Mora widened his eyes "You got to be kidding?! You realize the price of making deals with my master? The risk you are taking is a fate far worse than death. It's absolute and must be followed right down to the letter"

"I'm well aware. I was given a job to watch over the Cramoisi and I'll put my life down if I have to."

"Pathetic!" spat Klaus.

"Oh my…." Darcy was shocked to hear Chrome, but then she smiles.

Mora sighed but the smiled "Alright, It's your funeral"

"Then let it be a good one" Chrome said sheathing his blade. "And also let it be known on my tombstone that I went down fighting"

"How noble. It makes me sick. Fine, name your terms, Captain"

"I bet…that...my friends can win the world Ex Grand Prix. If one of them wins then the Cramoisi, my crew, Dwayne, Ryan, the Megalo Council and I, go free.

"And if you lose?" Mora asked with a wider grin

"….If we lose….. we the Dusk Raiders will be at your disposal"

"Alright…..you got yourself…"

"Wait…also the Cramoisi still remain free"

"WHAT!" Shouted Klaus

"Now why would I let them go?" Mora asked "That black hedgehog kind of looks hot."

"Why wouldn't you? Dante' likes fresh meat right? The Cramoisi are unclean. Uncivilized savages whose only excuse is that they love each other. He would be better of eating Giessian.

"Now that's just rude…" Darcy complained.

"He's not kidding though.." Klaus agreed.

"I assure you that no use trying to eat rancid meat right? And like you said the Cramoisi are weak compared to Dante'. And he will have mine and Richter's power which will make him _**unstoppable**_. And I bet he would reward you handsomely as well. Maybe even make you a Criminal lord too. Savvy?

Mora laughed at Chrome and his bet for a brief moment. "Very well, I Mora Nomed accept the terms of the wager"

"Do you really think I would let you do this? Klaus shouted at Mora "Our deal was-!"

"OUR deal was that you would follow our customs and our regulations of that in the Criminal underground Mr. Klaus." Mora said in a firm tone "it is against the Credo to reject any Wager given, especially to Lord Dante'"

"This is ridiculous! I'm not going to just sit around and just-!"

"Then I suggest you find someone else to do negotiations with regarding the destruction of the Cramoisi, because that is how WE run things here. You agreed to follow our regulations and our rules. If you dare disrespect our customs, we will have no choice but to turn our backs on your offer."

"But!"

"Take it or leave it Mr. Klaus."

Klaus growled in frustration but the closed his eyes and sighed "Very well" he hissed under his teeth

"One more thing" said Chrome "The Cramoisi Remain untouched throughout the whole race. And give us the proper necessities equal to all of the other competitors"

"Agreed" said Mora. "And…' she pulls Chrome up to her face with her tail. "If you lose…you become my personal man servant."

"What?!" said Mercury and Chrome.

"I will be pulling the shots of the Dusk raiders, and you will do as I say, forever"

"Uhhh….accepted…" Chrome sighed after hearing it. Mercury walks up and pulls Chrome away from Mora.

"Despicable…." Darcy feels the agents let her go.

"Now, all of you. You've got work to do, so get ready for the big race" she gives Chrome a wink and walks back to her chair. "Now go…and take your…King with you…"

The blue agents bring in another person who had on a pair of nith metal hand cuffs. It was Zerach who walked in and was released by Klaus.

"I kept you away because I thought that the spell she had under you would go away, and we can change this world forever. It's not too late, Zerach. Join me, brother. We can end this foolishness once and for-"

"You're wasting your time" Zerach interrupted. "I will not betray the woman I love."

"But you would betray your own brother?!"

Zerach just turns his head to him and back to the door. "My brother died long ago. All I see is his shadow." He then walks out the door without another word.

"Yesh…Anyway…leave all of you" Mora waves her hand

As they walk out, Alice gave one last cold stare to Eggman Nega who as grinning devilishly. Everyone was out for the room leaving the five behind.

"Why are we doing this?" Klaus asked with his head toward the door. "I want them all dead!"

"We are Criminals Mr. Klaus, and even criminals have regulations" GronMin spoke.

"Well Klaus" Eggman Nega started "If you are so interested in getting the Cramoisi then might I suggest you look for a loophole in the bargain that was made?"

Klaus turned to Nega "What do you mean?" he asked calmly

"Ms. Mora was the one who agreed not to touch the Cramoisi, I however was not part of the bargain in any way whatsoever" Eggman Nega explained.

"Wait what?" Klaus asked bewildered "You planed this didn't you?"

"I told you Mr. Klaus, this is how we handle things here. Being a part of a huge organization…allows you to have some…benefits and allies in high places. Surly you would know something about allies considering the fact that you have been alive longer than any other living creature"

Klaus looked down and closed his eyes. "I haven't had trusting allies in a long time"

"Mmmm…how sad" Mora walks up and lays her arm on his shoulder. "Nevertheless we shall let them have their fun. Rest assured; we will all have our fill of pleasure. In the mean time we will be spending lots of time together. You seem like a fun guy. Eee hee hee hee hee!"

_**Did somebody call for a Mechanic? **_

Chrome and the others were walking in the main council building with the other head Robians. Leon was looking the other way. Jill was carrying Alice who was crossing her arms pouting. They all approached the waiting room where they saw the others, including the rest of the Cramoisi clan.

"Mother!" Tails saw Darcy as did the other Cramoisi.

"Hello children" Darcy said with a smile.

"I'm….I'm sorry things had to come this way, Chrome." Leon looks at Chrome who had his head turned the opposite way "they said they wanted to just have a peaceful talk. I…I didn't know that they would act the way, especially to miss Angn kintobor."

Darcy walks up to him. "You did what was right for your people"

"You did what you had to do, Leon" Chrome said

Dwayne scoffs and sits down.

"Alice wants Daddy!" Alice demanded while still being carried by Jill

"Calm down child. Please" Jill puts her down, and pats her head, but she jerks away and runs to the corner.

"NO! *Sob* Sob* Alice wants that evil man dead! He was mean to Alice and still is! Daddy, Where are you!? " She curls up crying like the little child she was. Jill just sighs while looking away.

"Forgive me…" she whispered.

"Alice…" Lila walks up to her and rubs Alice's head. "Sweetie, please don't cry. You need to relax; your father would want you too. Right now we need to focus on the matter at hand. He'll be here soon, so please…"Alice looks up at Lila who was giving her a pleasing look. Her sobbing went down to a quiet sniffling; she hugs Lila tight and smiles.

"What are we going to do, Chrome?" asked Rouge

Chrome took a deep breath and looked at the other Cramoisi. "I want you and Queen Darcy to leave the leave the city along with our young Dusk raiders."

"What?!" Shadow comes up to his face "What are you saying?"

"You Cramoisi can leave and we can handle the imperial lord from here"

"Yeah. not going to happen" said Silver

"You don't understand" Chrome said in a firm tone. "These people may have been calm before, but their boss is a madman, and he will destroy you when he gets the chance. Also Klaus is here, I can't risk you guys getting killed. I promised you all that you would be save"

"We're not leaving!" said Tawny

"Criminal lord or not we're taking him together" said Blaze.

"But..." Chrome tried to object.

"Look." Shadow interrupted "Like it or not, you are one of us now. It doesn't matter how powerful they are. We stick together."

"You're not getting rid of us that easily honey" said Rouge.

"We're brothers now" said Rocky "I can't be weak in front of Richter"

"And don't even think of stopping us. I don't care if you're a master like Richter you can't stop us even if you tried" said Saphron

"*Inhales deep* You don't know the power of the Radiant Dark side!" Jayden Stated

"Really? You're doing this?" asked Saphron

"Sorry. *giggle* couldn't help it."

"It looks like we have a legitimate decision" said Zerach

"He's right, Chrome" Darcy said. "If we go down, then we go down fighting, just as you say"

Chrome looked at all the Cramoisi determined faces he sighed and smiled. "I guess there is no changing your minds. Thank you."

"Besides, if worse comes to worse, will just turn you all into Cramoisi" said Tails

"Then they wouldn't stand a chance!" said Cosmo

"I think there's a more...civilized way of dealing with this" said Leon "Chrome we of the Megalo Council owe everything to you for your past efforts.

"We are at your disposal Captain Chrome" said Jill "We will do what we can to make sure you guys succeed!"

"No" Alice said getting up wiping her face. "Alice will do what it takes to succeed. Jill-Jill and le-le need Alice. Alice will make sure the gears are better than ever. Alice owes it to the council.

Jem and Nai walked up to Leon. "Leon" Nai started "Where are our parents?"

"You're parents are safe, for the time being" Leon answered

"Time being? What do mean?"

"Nega has them under surveillance. Being the CEO's of Meteor Tech industries, Nega took that to his advantage and kidnapped them. I'm sorry…we did all we could but Nega said he would kill them if we even spoke of their name. "Jill Explained.

The twins looked down; Nai hugged Jem as she began to weep.

"Let's all head to Work station" Leon instructed

"Right" said Chrome. He had the other's followed the Robian group over to the work room.

"Richter, I don't know where you are, but please you and Sonic have to hurry back"

_**In the workshop…**_

Shadow and Chrome and a few of the ship mates were following the two robian leaders through the massive laboratory.

"So like what are we going to do about this race?" asked Silver.

"It's simple: We set up our gears, we race, we win, end of story!" said Zenith

"It won't be that easy" said Leon who was in front of the group "Even with our top engineers there's no guarantee you'll win"

"That's why you have Alice" said Alice crawling up to Leon "Alice will make it so there will be failure. Alice refuses to work with that…that...madman"

They all entered the lab and saw groups of Robians working on all kind of different machines.

"Wow!" Tails looks around at all the machinery like a little boy in a candy store. "This is so cool!"

One Robian with metal limbs came up to them. He had Fire Red hair, and a black shirt and brown pants.

"Ahh Superintendent" he said wearing a large pair of goggles "Come to see our work in progress?"

"Not quite Raygen (Re-gen)" said Leon "We need clear access to your workstations so Young Alice can work"

"Alice?" Raygen lifts the goggles and looks at Alice who was waving "Of course! Anything for a member of the Angn Kintobor family. But may I ask, what's the occasion?

"The word Ex grand Prix. If our friends can win this they can set us free"

Raygen's face lifted after hearing those words. "Mmmm, well in that case please use anything you need."

"Yay!" said Alice clapping her hands "Alice always loves working in this lab!"

"And I'll be sure to help you, and show you all the power of my beloved tech! BHA-HA –HA-HA-HA!" Everyone saw Raygen laugh and gave him a blank stare.

"This guy's even crazier than Richter" whispered Blaze

"Are all Robians like this?" asked Tawny

"And what makes you think these Ganics can do anything?!" said another male Robian walking up to the group. He was a tall man with white and black hair and wearing a red sweater and brown paints. "They look like a bunch of PANSIES to me!"

Knuckles walked up to him "Why don't you try saying that to my face?!"

"P-A-N-S-"

"ALLEN!" Leon Exclaimed "You have no right to act that way in front of our quest"

"Leon please, there are about as useful as a Chao Garden!" Allen pointed at the group who was giving him a cold stare

"Hey, you big meane!" said Cream walking up "Chao are not useless! EEAPP!"

Allen grabbed Cream with his long tail "Learn to respect your elders Ganic!"

"Put her down!" Julie came up to him trying to grab Cream.

"Well Well" Alien looked at Julie's one metallic arm and dreadlock. "Why would a Robian such as yourself care for her anyway?

"She just so happens to be my sister! Now let her go!"

"What's a Ganic?" asked Tails.

"A Robian slang word for Organic life forms" Jill explained.

"That's right you little Ganic fox!" Said Allen "It means soft, furry, squishy, just like this little one!"

Cream was looking at him with an angry look.

"That's enough Allen" a short dark skin man came in the room walking with a cane. He was a bald man with a white beard and sideburns. "I thought this organization would acted a little more civilized. We are fighting a war against Robotnik, yet I see a small one in our own lab, embarrassing.

"Chief….I didn't mean any….." Allen stuttered

"Put her down, I apologize for his brute behavior, Captain Chrome. How have you been?"

"Well…I've been better, Doctor."

"**Nate Morgan?"** Tails walked up to the man. "It is you! But what are you doing here?"

(Nate Morgan is a character form the sonic comic series. Look him up)

"You know him Tails?" asked Cosmo

"Yeah, he helped us take down Eggman a few times in the past"

"It's so good to see you again Tails" said Nate" Where's Sonic?"

"He's with a friend"

"What friend?"

"My brother" said Chrome crossing his arms. "Heaven knows where…"

"Well as long as they have each other. Come let's go the work station and discuss our strategy. Oh it's a shame to see one's student run such amok that he would try to take over the world"

"Student,?" asked Tawny "You mean.."

"Mr. Morgan…is Eggman mentor"

"WHAT!?" said nearly almost everyone

"(Chuckle) Of course that was before he turned on me and used my mechanics for evil, but enough of that let's get going."

_**(((((Machine Path Zone~ Act 1~A Race through the factory)))  
**_**BGM: Sweet mountain Act 1**

Sonic ran down the metal rail leading to the factory, and runs down the metal road looking at a structure leading in the factory. He used the structure to reach the higher elevation and runs down the rail line. He looks inside and sees the massive factory, bigger than anything he's seen. As he runs down the metal road, he does homing attacks on some nearby robot workers to get up higher and grab on a moving hook. He jumps down and into a chute where he turns into a ball and dashes through the ventilation shaft. When he reaches the other side he jumps on a nearby platform that takes him over a giant fan. He jumps off and onto another metal rail and does a speed dash and dashes through many of the upcoming loops and inclines and landing on another ledge. Here he sees a conveyer belt going forward. He jumps on and lets it carry him farther, but he was taken by surprise when he sees a pile driver nearly pound him. Ignoring the massive pound he keeps moving forward a avoiding the pile drivers ahead. Sonic also used the working pistons to get through the machines, without letting them crush him. He was able to maneuver through the large gears and turners with ease as if it was metal escalator. When he reaches another shaft he jumps in and lets it carry him into another room

_**(((((Act 2~the ongoing assembly line))))**_  
**BGM: Machine labyrinth Act 2**

Sonic comes out of the chute and into a large room with a series of machines and conveyor belts.

"Well look who I found" Sonic looks on a machine and sees Richter holding a robot head.

"How did you get ahead of me?" Sonic asked astonished

Richter jumps down and scratches his chin. "I took a short cut…anywho. For us to move on, we have to make all the belts go in one direction. I'll get them to work. Follow me"

Richter leads Sonic down one of the fastest moving belts on the line. The belt leads to a large machine with two leavers. Just as Sonic was about to go to one, a small battalion of robots showed up and spotted the two of them. Richter runs up to one with his hammer and smashes one on the head. He then picks it up and throws it at the others. Sonic also attacks by doing a series of homing attacks on the rest. When they were all down the two of them pull on the two leavers causing three of the conveyer belts to change direction.

"Alright, Sonic. Just two more and we can go straight to the foundry"

Sonic and Richter jumped down the large machines and on to the lower platforms and ran up a metal ramp on to another metal platform. As they looked below they saw many Conveyer belts and hooks going in different directions. On the Belts they saw seats of hover cars and many other different parts. Sonic jumped on one of the hooks which lead to an even bigger room. Richter was not too far behind. They jumped off, and saw the last machine with another two leavers. They then see a large robot with a massive hammer show up.

Richter quickly responds by throwing his hammer at the robot causing him to tumble and fall. Sonic then finishes it off by doing a series of homing attacks on it until it falls apart.

The two then pull on the last two leavers, and with that the rest of the belts went in one direction.

"Ok, that's the last one. Let's get moving" Sonic said jumping on the nearby conveyer belt.

"Righty-o!" Richter jumps on and follows

_**((((Act 3~the brimming foundry))))**_  
**BGM: Sweet Mountain Act 3**

Sonic looks ahead and runs down another metal road. As he was running he could see rivers of boiling hot metal below. He jumps over the river and onto another metal rail and runs forward leading to another large clearing where he could see the rest of the factory. When he jumps down he sees robots walking everywhere.

"Intruder! Get him" the robots all go after Sonic, but Sonic just smiles and makes a small tornado blowing away all the robots and into the liquid metal. Sonic advances and runs up the rails and grinds on the nearby steel beams to get across. He looks down and sees the massive pool of hot liquid brimming to the top.

"Guess a city of robots needs a big factory" Sonic said to himself

Sonic then jumps on another line of hooks and hangs over the pool. Up ahead he sees a metal box and jumps on in. He was then on another conveyor belt. Sonic was about to take a breather when he sees another pile driver. He quickly gets off and onto another metal road.

"Boy that was close"

"Yeah it was…GAH!" Sonic sees Richter waving at him "Is this going to be a normal thing for you?!"

"Is what going to become normal?"

"You sneaking up on people!"

"I've been sneaking up on people?"

Sonic slaps his forehead and just walks away from Richter.

"Man, with all this metal I can't really use earth" said Richter "Oh well"

As they ran they saw large claws reaching down into the liquid and pulling out massive machine parts, and being carried out of the room.

"This place is huge!" said Richter

"You already said that" said sonic

"I did? Oh well it's still huge" They jump on the rails and grind down and saw almost every inch of the foundry. "I think we should be approaching the end!" They jumped of and ran down a road leading to the exit. As they run down the road they heard a strange mechanical noise. They turn around and see a giant grinning robot with four Arms. Two of arms looked like it had a pair of buzz saws for hands. It was a hovering purple robot with a yellow face.

"Oh Great the interceptor has a brother" said Richter

"You dealt with it too?" asked Sonic

"Oh yeah back in Alpotos."

"Yeah it was pretty annoying"

The robot throws its hand at the two while they were still running. Sonic jumped out of the way, and right in front of Richter. "Hey, Spin into a ball!" commanded Richter.

"What?"

"Trust me"

Sonic spins not into his spin-ball form. Richter grabbed sonic and jumped behind the bot. Richter summoned his hammer and aimed for the bot.

"Batter up!" He said as he hit Sonic with his hammer and right at the bot like a speeding bullet. The bot fell down and blew up. Richter ran up to Sonic who was standing up.

"Man! What's that hammer made of?!" He asked rubbing his head

"The hammer is made up of an Chrome and steel Alloy with a copper handle" Richter explained "As you can see here from the mallet here it's pure cranium steel surface allows me to even crack the surface of almost anything imaginable. When it was transfigured into a jema, was known to the strongest mortal made hammer ever…or so they say"

"Then you could have killed me that?!" Sonic said surprised

"No. 1. I didn't hit you that hard, and 2. You can't die remember?"

"That wasn't hard?" Sonic asked with wide eyes.

" *Laughs* Not even close" Richter said in a serious tone

Sonic and Richter ran out of the factory. Sonic saw a large capsule with a large button. Sonic jumped on in and the capsule opened up releasing a bunch a flickies. "Ha…some things never change"

_**((((Machine Path ~All three acts completed)))))**_

_**Sonic: Oh yeah I'm good!**_

_**Richter: Sweet Victory! **_

Sonic and Richter, walked out of the factory. They saw the main council building. It looked like it was about five miles away.

"*Yawn* Man it's been so long since I felt this free!" said Sonic

"Feels good, don't it?" asked Richter "Maybe there may be a way where Alice can make it to stay out here even longer"

"That would be awesome!" Sonic then hears something approaching. He and Richter look up and see a huge dragon like robot slowly hovering over to them. It had three heads each a different color and different look. On the middle head was a metal dome that opens up and shows Eggman Nega.

"Greetings, my old assassin!" Nega said to Richter. Richter just glares at him after bringing up the past. "I hear you have been causing a mess in my factory. We can't have that now, can we?"

"Didn't need the Eggman of this world's permission to destroy his machines" Sonic said "We were doing you a favor, but don't worry. We'll be sure not to leave you out"

"Hee hee!" I won't mess up like my dead counterpart. I'll destroy you and bring you to Klaus myself GAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Rock paper scissors?" Richter asked "Whoever wins gets to take him down"

Sonic and Richter count and show off their hands. "Richter had Rock and Sonic had paper. "AH! Paper beats rock! See ya!" Sonic dashes off seeing the robot hover backwards.

"AWWW! How does paper beat rock anyway?"

_**(((Robot Boss fight~ Egg Hydra)))))  
BGM: Vs Orcan and Skullian **_

Sonic ran down a lit up road avoiding the cars and traffic and collecting rings. The Robot was flying down right in front of sonic, and let out another roar.

"You don't scare me!" he said with a cocky grin. The robots Right head fired an ice beam, freezing everything in its path. Sonic jumps out of the way, but then the left head fires a lightning bolt. Sonic nearly dogged that one, and continued running after it. Then the middle head fired a flamethrower. This blast hit Sonic and made him drop his rings. Sonic kept running and saw flying bots hovering in front of the Dragon. Sonic used his homing attack to get himself up to the middle head and hit Eggman Nega's mobile.

"AHHH!" he screamed which made the dragon fly back faster. (It was flying backwards to begin with). The dragon fired another ice beam at sonic. Sonic slowed down and let the beam hit the road he was on. Sonic jumps on the trail of ice and grinds on the frozen rail. At the end he jumps up and uses his homing attack on the right blue head. The right head let out a loud roar and it's head stated to smoke. Sonic jumped down and continued running on the road.

"Is that the best you got?!" he said smiling

"Not quite!" Nega answered. The three heads charged their energy, and then launched an all-out attack on sonic making a large beam of the three elements of fire, ice, and lighting. Sonic couldn't jump out of the way, and got blasted by the beam, and was thrown back. Sonic was down for a minute, but then got up and continued running. He then jumped to a nearby building and went for the left yellow head. He jumped from building to building until he reached the top and used his homing attack on the left head. The Dragon lets out another roar as its left head began to smoke as well. Sonic then aimed for the middle red head and hit Nega dead center. Sonic then jumped back down to the ground, and saw all three heads smoking. The dragon then fired another large beam at the Sonic. Sonic used his quick step and moved over to the side to dodge it. The bean was strong, but Sonic was too fast for it. Sonic saw another chance when he saw more flyers hovering over the road he used his homing attack and went for the blue head. He hits the blue head, then goes for the yellow head, and hits it. And finally he goes for the middle red and delivers the final blow. The heads were smoking and sparking with fire and smoke as the dragon itself was slowing down.

"NO WAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Nega screamed as he, and the robot dropped to the ground and blew up. Sonic looked at satiation and smiled.

"Heh! Heh! You call that a bot? Just as weak as the real Eggman."

_**(((Robot boss~ Egg Hydra defeated))))**_

**Sonic; Now a really feel nostalgic for Eggman, ok not that much. **

Sonic walks up to the destroyed robot and Eggman Nega laying on the ground.

"You….did it…blue boy…" Richter runs up gasping for breath. "Hold on….*pant* I need…..*whew* Don't puke…must not…puke….*Gag*"

Sonic quickly turns around and walks up to Nega who wasn't moving. "Did i…." He walks up to him trying to see if he's ok. Suddenly he sees Nega's head pop out of his belly. "Whoa!"

"Mah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" the head spoke. "You're both fools! While we were playing our little game of cat and mouse, master Klaus along with a few of my new friends have trapped _your_ friends and are about to finish them off once and for all!"

"It's just a dummy!" Sonic declared

"Damn!" Richter cursed "I should have seen this coming! We got to get there now!"

"Tick-Tock, gentlemen. Your time is just about out. Oh...and speaking of time" the robot starts beeping.

"That doesn't sound good" Richter said.

Before they knew it the robot explodes causing them to get blown away

"WHHOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed

"I'm GUNNA KILL HIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMM!" Richter shouted

_**The smashing plan**_

Back at the Laboratory. Everyone was sitting at a large round table. Raygen activated a holo-projector. Revealing the entire race course.

"This is the main diorama of the entire race" Leon stated "This race will determine the winner for the world cup. The race will be divided into 7 different courses, each one with every different kinds of environments.

"The modifications we will provide for your gears will prove useful" said Raygen "All the ones who will be racing can adapt to the different terrain or weather conditions, the most advance we have here in Megalo.

Chrome and Tails looked at the holographic image that resembled the tracks.

"It looks like the race will be a big one" said Chrome "

"How many of us can race?" asked Tails

"Anyone with gears" said Leon "But I think it's best that only a few of you race. Obviously, the ones with the most speed and skill.

"But with more racers, won't we have a better chance at winning?" asked Amy.

"Yes, but …."

Everyone stopped for a minute when they heard a faint noise.

…..aaaaaaa…..

"What's that?" asked Tails

"Don't know" said Amy

aaaaaaaaaaa…..

"It's coming from outside" said Zenith walking over to the window. He saw two specks in the sky. "They're…getting closer".

aaaaaaAAAAAA…..

"And…heading straight for us. Heh! (Laughs) WAIT! WHAT?!" Zenith looked back and saw he was right.

AAAAAAAAAHHHH…

"EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" Zenith screamed as the specks got closer and closer to the glass window

AAAHHHHHHH! *CRASH!* Richter came in head first on the ground in the lab. He slowly got up. "Sharp…p-p-pain…" he said slowly "OOWWWW! Awww! Ouch…"

Sonic came and landed on Richter's back." Ohhh Man My head hurts! Hey everyone!

"SONIC!" Amy screamed hugging him.

"I didn't recognize you for a minute. I almost forgot how beautiful you were." Said Sonic

(Reminder: All Cramoisi are wearing the flash walkers that Alice gave them)

"Oh stop it not in front of everyone!" Amy giggled

"AHEM! Lover boy! Down here!"

Sonic looked around and saw he was sitting on Richter.

"Yeah umm Hi. Would you mind GETTING YOU BLUE BUTT OFF ME?!"

"Oh sorry!" sonic said getting up. Richter got up shaking in pain.

"Richter are you Ok? Asked Lila.

"OTHER THEN THE PAIN OF A THOUSAND NEDDLES STABBING ME AT ONCE…I feel fine." He said calmly.

"Sonic" said Nate walking over "So good to see you again. You have….quite the way of making an entrance"

"Oh Mr Morgan how are you?" said Sonic "It's been so long!"

"Good Day Mr. Morgan! Richter said with pieces of glass stuck to him ( OWWW!) How( EEE!) Goes (RR!) Things (YIKE!) with you? (Slowly: Owww)

"There great thanks!"

"AAHHH! YOU!" said Allen getting up pointing at Richter "You're that Echidna who stole the type "G" Device six mounts ago!

"Oh you remember me" said Richter "Oh it makes me happy that my name is known throughout the world".

"I always remember the face of a thief!" Roared Allen

"For your information, Mr. Morgan gave it to me so it wouldn't fall in the wrong hands. Then your guards got one good look at me and chased after me!"

"Of course they did! You're a thief!"

"Well excuse me!"

"Enough you two" said Morgan "Anyway, We need to get to work immediately"

"immediately? Why?" asked Richter.

"Ummm. Richter…I need to tell you something" said Chrome

_10 minutes later_

Richter was healing is injuries. Lila was feeling the same cuts he got from the glass, but Richter was slowly healing them all one by one. "Feel better?" He asked

"Yes thank you" Lila said

Richter took a deep breath and looked at his brother." So….Dante is coming…."

"Yes" Chrome finished " Nega,Claw, GronMin and even Klaus are here as well. They all set a trap for us, I was only able to save us with a pirate wager.

"Well we already met Naga…kind of…" Sonic said "That's how we ended up here"

"I'm glad to see everyone is alright" Richter suddenly feels Alice come up and hug him.

"Oh daddy it was awful!" she said "GronMin was here and he and Nega were mean to Alice! She missed you!"

"Aww poor girl" Richter hugs her back and pets her hair.

"Umm, Alice how are the modifications going?" asked Amy.

"Mi-Mi (Amy) doesn't have to worry Alice has everything under control" Alice lets go of Richter walked over to Tails and gave him a little memory card "This has everything you need to suit up you gears as well"

Tails looked at the card with his small computer. It was a yellow device with a small screen "Whoa!" he looked at every last detail that the card contained. "This is perfect! We should be able to win no problem with this!"

"Well do keep in mind that it is a race sponsored by the Criminal underground" Leon reminded "meaning that anything goes in this race. Survival is the main priority"

"Yeah Yeah, Alice has everything taken care of! There's no way she'll let her family serve that Big meane!"

"Excellent..now we just need to know. Who is going to race?" Leon turns to the group.

"Have you children made a choice?" Darcy asked.

"Well I'm definitely going to without a doubt" Sonic said stepping up.

"Yeah! So am i!" Richter said jumping

"You, Richter? You're not even fast." Sonic said "You couldn't keep up with me when we were in the factory"

"My gear may not be a speed type, but I am the most evasive and skilled on my bike"

"He has a point." Leon said

"I'll Race as well" Shadow said

"Me too!" Silver jumps to the opportunity. "I can easily fly over everyone."

"Captain" Onyx walks up to Richter. "I'll race as well"

"You can count me in!" Zenith said

"And me" Malcolm also steps in.

"Alright!" Richter said

"I think that should do it" Leon said. "Now we just need to get work on the gears. Alice, Tails?"

"Right!" they both said.

_**One night later**_

Alice and Tails finished the modifications on the gears who volunteered. The next morning, the racers put on their racing garments and checked out their new gears.

Richter looked at the modifications done to his gear. It's features were more advanced than before.

"Alice, you really out did yourself this time." Said Richter

"These gears travel on every terrain imaginable. It can hover over water, speed across magma, corners like a dream and both air and gravity boosts! That's not all. It can monitor speed and morph in to different shapes. And each one has a power up feature that allows the board to adapt to its rider in its own style" Alice explained. "Alice has been working on this for some time. She was going to do some more tests but she's certain that they should work.

"Sweet! said Sonic .

"With these many racers we'll win for sure! Finally we will be free from Eggman again!" Said Raygen

"PAH! I still can't believe it. We have to rely on these ganics!" Allen Spat

"They are our only hope Allen. What happen to you? You used to love to marvel at the sight of a good gear" Raygen asked

Allen just looked the other way and scoffed.

"Regardless, Dante's men will also be entering the race. They will stop at nothing to win. You must be careful." Said Jill with concern

"Don't worry!" said Richter "Remember I am the one who made many getaways with this"

"Hey what about us?" asked Tawny

"Sorry Mobians only." Said Alice

"Aww but I want to race!" whined Jayden

"Nope! Besides, Alice needs a pit crew" Alice said "Some people to help survey the race and make sure no one messes it up"

"Why would I want to be a part of that?" Jayden asked with his arms crossed

"If we win, Alice will make you all gears of your own"

"You promise?" asked Saphron

Alice placed her hand over her chest "Cross Alice's Life cell and hope to Crash"

"Ok!" said the three

"So…what do we need to do?" Zeke asked

"Checking the stats of the gears of course, Alice will brief you all on what you need to know"

"Very good" said Nate "Shall we be on our way to the racetrack?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" said Sonic.

"YEAH!" many of the raiders and Cramoisi ran out the door.

"WHOOOO! YEAAAAAHHH!" Richter said running out with them

"RICHTER! The race is this way!" said Tails.

"TOPINOCHA!" Richter screamed. Alice and the others looked at the door.

"That Echidna is a nutjob!" said Tawny

"but he's Alice's nutjob!" said Alice "Anyway, let's go to our booths! Mommy can come too! Come on! Let's Go, Go GO!" Alice rolled out of the room, while they all looked at her.

"They're both nut-jobs!" said Tawny

"Yes but she's MY nut-job." Said Ty

"If you Nut-job's are done loafing, we have a race to do!" said Allen waling out. Ty and Tawny were both growling in anger.

"How distasteful!" said Zeke

"You said it!" said Jayden.

Darcy looks at the human children and laughs a bit.

"Did you ever look at races when you were little, Mother?" Saphron asked

"Oh yes!" Darcy said smiling "I enjoyed friendly competition. I can remember the days of my youth when I was just a young queen. Come. I shall tell you all about it. Darcy and the others walk out of the room. They were walking down the hall listening to Darcy talk.

Zerach smiles at Darcy and then turns to the robians. "The wonders of this world…never cease to amaze me" he then walks out looking around.

"It started when the Cramoisi elders told me that I needed to stop my studies and explore the world." Darcy started talking. "That's when the children of our tribe started playing with me. Oh they were cheeky for letting me win almost every game, so I ordered them to play fair, but they were still timid about winning.

(On their way to the booth. Ten minutes later)

"My sisters were strong, but I managed to beat them every time."

"What ever happened to your sisters?" Saphron asked

"Oh that's a story for another time. A few months later, it wasn't long after I wanted to try playing havoc"

"Havoc?" Lori asked

"It's a game where you have to get a ball into the goal. The one who makes the most points wins"

"That doesn't sound bad…" Jayden said

"It wasn't…..if you like bringing down your enemies in a graphic brawl and beating your opponent until they can no longer stand and you fight your way to the goal and the last team standing wins." Darcy was speaking nonchalant when she said this. Many of the children cringe at the thought of the game while Tawny and Lori were smiling at it.

"We've so got to play that game!" Tawny pleaded

"NO!" Said the Cramoisi children, (even the non-Cramoisi children)

"The Cramoisi would heal right after the game." Darcy said "Now that game wasn't at all bad compared to **survival.** Now that game had children in their bed for about a week"

"Oh yes!" Zerach said "Even my tribe tried their hand at it. Surprisingly even after the bed of spikes they survived. Of course, poor Milton was in comatose for about a month or two….but they loved his fighting spirit!"

"Oh…I feel just awful for punching him in the stomach…" Darcy said. "I could have sworn I heard his bones crack…"

"Oh he recovered after that…."

"Ohh! Tell us! Tell us!" Lori and Tawny said "Tell us more!"

"I don't think I can take anymore…." Zeke and Jayden said.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

In the central council building, Klaus was in the a large room with many computer screens showing the tracks and fields. There were also some workers wearing goggles, hats, and white coats sitting at the consoles in the room The door behind him opened up . GronMin was the first to walk in followed by Eggman Nega, Claw, Benedict, and Mora took a seat in a big chair in the room. Her chair elevated so he could see everyone work Eggman Nega took a seat in front of him. Benedict took a seat adjacent to him. Claw just stood there in corner watching.

"What's your status Lieutenant?" asked GronMin.

"We have visual of every track and very racer candidate attending the race, General." Said the Lieutenant.

GronMin looked at the others while giving a raspy laugh. "As you can see Lord Klaus, we have the entire race under our control. There will be no resistance whatsoever." He said in a deep raspy tone.

"Excellent GronMin!" said Eggman Nega. "Now, my robots are looking for any trace of any Cramoisi activity. Anyone of them they find will come over to us. You will soon have your prize Klaus."

"You better not fail me Doctor" said Klaus

"Now Mr. Klaus please, relax, and enjoy the race." Said Mora "Rest assured none of them will escape us so sit down. She walks up to him smiling. "You seem so lonely." She spoke so softly and climbed up on the table in front of Klaus and crawled up to her face.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked

"What do ya say, after this race, you and I have some fun together. You seem like a fun loving guy, come on….. I want to see what you're made of…" She pucks her lips together, but then Klaus puts his hand in front of her.

"Just help me kill the Cramoisi. I don't have time for such things."

Mora then sighs and sits up. "You're no fun…" she whined. "No wonder your alone, you big grump."

Benedict just sat there with his arms crossed. "I want this to hurry up and be done already. These events are boring"

"Now, Benedict try to behave. After all soon we will have the utopia that I've always dreamed of." Said Eggman Nega.

"Yes Father" sighed Benedict

_**The Big Race**_

Sonic and the others were walking down the hall talking. The robian leaders made their way to their own booth. When the racers made their way to the track, they could see the seven story high bleachers and several box seats. Sonic could see large gates in some places in the tack.

"What are those?" Sonic asked

"Warp gates" Richter said

"Warp gates?" Silver asked

"You'll find out heh heh…"

Everyone came o the Main race track. There were sixteen racers that showed up at the starting line Sonic and the others looked around and saw everyone, cheering. Sonic looked around and saw Jet walk up to him, with a cocky grin.

"Heh! So you made it in huh? I'm still going to beat you!" he inslulted

"Good luck to you too Jet" said Sonic smirking

Onyx looked around and saw a gray fox and his gear. They both stare at each other for a brief moment. The gray wolf just walks past onyx.

"Man…this is going to be fun!" Richter said "Good luck Zenith"

"I don't need it, Richter" Zenith said smiling. "Nothing is faster than lightning!"

At the top of the stadium, In the box seat, the other Robians where looking over the race.

"This is it" said Leon. "All they have to do is win and we will be free"

"Heh!, what makes you think they're going to win? They should quit while they can leave." Allen Scoffed

"No way!" said Raygen "This is our best work yet! And I refused to have it wasted! Have a little faith alright? My tech never fails.

"What about that automated hair stylist that makes your hair look like anyone else's?" Jill reminded

"Your hair grew back didn't it?"

"Or that tail polisher that nearly cut my hand off?" Allen asked

"A freak accident!"

"And the robotic chef that made me that Ugghhhhh stroganoff !?"

"I worked out the bugs! Besides we're Robians, we don't NEED food we just chose to eat it that's all. Trust me this race will not only lead to our freedom but soon befit the future of Gear racing!" Raygen laughed triumphantly as the others looked at him with sweat drops coming down.

"Yeah,….we're doomed" Allen simply said.

"If not by Eggman, definitely by this mad man" Jill added

All the other raiders were sitting in the first row of the bleachers, Darcy and the other Cramoisi where not to far from them. Darcy saw the others and smiled, but was too excited about the race to go see them.

"Oh this is most thrilling!" said Darcy "I haven't seen such an event in a long time! Why didn't we have activities like this before? It seems much less violent"

Zerach was a happy but at the same time shocked at the expressions his wife was been showing. He hasn't seen her so excited in years. It made him almost as excited as her. All the other Cramoisi were getting in to the excitement as well. Zerach sat there and smiled with his eyes closed laying back.

"Welcome to the world EX grand prix Ladies and Gentlemen!" said a Female announcer. "This is your lovey announcer Suzie Steelwright here to give you the head scoop on the race ahead. This will be a race through many of the most dangerous courses throughout the world. I hope you're as excited as I am, this will also be race through the 7 of the most exotic of places throughout out the world. The winner will be crowned champion of the world EX Grand prix and receive the world cup for number one racier. Lets lit the contest get under way! The crowd cheered seeing all the racers on the big screen.

"Let's meet our racers!"

"Our very own Megalo Station, champion; It's Groove!" An entirely metal hedgehog with black sclera and red eyes comes up to the starting line.

"The extreme gear champion from Blue ridge zone; It's Crystal" A cyan cat comes up holding her gear waving at the audience.

"Returning after five years of retirement; Sharp!" A black rat comes up with dancing while waving at making the rock and roll devil horns.

"Coming all the way from…" 

Sonic got out his gear disk and was getting ready to go along with the others.

"This is it!" said Richter "This race will be all or nothing. If we don't win….NO! we will win! I have to believe. No matter what! If I lose at least sonic is still in this.. All of our fastest raiders are in this race. No way were going to lose!"

"That's the spirit Richter!"

"Entering a member from the Dusk raiders: It's Onyx!" Onyx steps up holding his gear but keeping his head down as the crowd cheered.

"A second racer representing the dusk raiders and a robian to boot: Malcolm!" Malcolm walks up and gives a thumbs up.

"And Just appeared from the shadows of who knows where; Damien Price!" the gray wolf comes up to the starting line with his head down. He then looks at Onyx but then looks back at the start.

"Wait a minute…" Sonic looks at the wolf as if he's seen him before. "Could that be….."

"Next up, is the legend of wind; Jet!" Jet comes up and waves at the fans while clapping his hands.

"That's right baby! Who's the best?!" Jet said clapping.

"The ultimate life form and a protector of the world; Shadow the hedgehog!" Everyone cheered even louder seeing Shadow walk up. He even heard some girls scream.

"The time traveler from two hundred years from now when we're all scrap metal; Silver the hedgehog!" Silver walks up and hears the cheering while waving his hands and laughing.

"Show off…" Shadow rolls his eyes

"And we have a another hedgehog…who is uhhh..also a member of the dusk raiders…..:Zenith" Suzie wasn't very enthusiastic saying his name.

"Thank you thank you! HA HA! Great to be here!" all that was heard was very light clapping followed by crickets chirping a random man coughing. Zenith opens his eyes and narrows his eyes. "Oh yeah….sure….Let's all laugh at the yellow hedgehog"

"And the captain himself! The solar tremor of the dusk raiders: Richter Solairte!" the crowd cheered the loudest yet

Richter jumps up knocking Zenith down posing. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Ehhhh…" Zenith was on the ground growling and narrowing his eyes.

"And now, the returning champion from last year, you all know him as the fastest thing alive, the blue blur himself, Sonic the hedgehog!" the crowd cheered the loudest of as Sonic walks up to the starting line. Because of the flash walker no one knows he was a Cramoisi.

"The rules are simple, there are none. Race hard and bring home the gold. Ok racers to your positions!" The racers walk up to the markers behind the starting line. "Ok, now activate the jumper gate!" Everyone sees a stream of electricity appear in front of the starting line. "Start up the warp gate!" In front of them a large blue wall appeared and was glowing brightly. "Racers! On your gear!" Everyone jumped on their gears and started to move forward and trying not to get zapped by the jumper gate.

5…4….3…2….1…..GO!

One racer started too soon and was shocked by the jumper gate before it disappeared.

"OH! Looks like Sharp jumped at the starting line! Those five years of retirement were anything but kind! But it looks like the other racers have managed to avoid getting shocked and are entering the warp gate!" 

"Way past cool!" Sonic looked around as if he was surrounded by a wormhole-like anomaly 

At the end of the hole came a white light and then there was a bright flash refilling the first course

_((((((1__st__ course Splash Canyon)))_

Please pay attention to the large screen s we see the racers enter the first course! Everything is looking good so far. Gee I wonder how long with will be before they kill each other...let's find out"

"They….aren't really going to kill each other…are they?" Toby asked

"Of course not" Lori answered

"That's too bad…." Tawny said "That would make things fun…."

Sonic was riding up ahead dashing through the forest, dodging past the trees, with Jet not too far behind They were fighting for the league while Zenith was right behind him. He used his electricity to dash across the trees and try to get ahead of the leaders. Richter was in Sixth trying to get in the lead, but behind him came two robots with blasters. Richter turns around and sees the bots; he then rides into a ticker part of the forest and slows down letting the bots run ahead. The bots turn around seeing Richter, but didn't see the two trees that were in their way, and they both ran into them. Before they knew it both bots where destroyed in a fiery explosion. Richter speeds up and end up back in Sixth The gray wolf watched from behind and even though he did not show it he was impressed but Richter's talent.

"Sonic and Jet are neck to neck in this race, not one of them giving an inch! Groove is actually behind both of them trying to keep up, but to no avail. Followed by the yellow hedgehog who's jumping around like an electric jelly bean. Malcolm is up next, tailing the racers head, but with that armor it's not going to be easy! Richter isn't too far behind as we look at a master of thievery he is an expert of evasive maneuvering and skill! Behind him is Onyx who he's dashing like a bullet in seventh. He's using his speed to dodge all the trees and rocks blocking his path. Behind him is Damien, who is riding his board. Not much known about this racier but just by the look that he means business! All leading racers are now heading to the next warp gate. It looks pretty close ladies and Gents but it's still anyone's race.

_((((((2__nd__ course; Metal City)))))))_

The large screen was showing picture of all the racers leaving the jump gate and riding through a massive metallic city. __

In the race Sonic was in the lead right behind shadow and followed by Malcolm. Onyx was next and then Zenith and finally Richter.

"Looks like the race is already heating up for our racers. Sonic is in the lead showing off his moves. He's jumping on rails and grinding with incredible speed. Shadow is use his gravity control to make a sharp turn over the large gaping chasm and makes a nice landing. Malcolm and the other yellow guy are neck to neck. Oh but look the yellow guy tries to speed up but it's not enough for Malcolm as he boost with his speed shoes. Richter Speeds up a head of Onyx by destroying the brick obstacles in his way. 

"Come on Ony! Try to keep up!" Richter teased a little

Onyx Smiled and used his AOC to do a gravity dive and dash ahead of Richter, blowing him away. "How's that cap?!" He shouted back

"Cocky little git!" Richter said speeding up.

"You're not getting away!" Zenith shouted at Malcolm.

"I'm the clone of the fastest thing alive! No way can you keep up with me!" Malcolm said back.

"Wanta bet?!" Zenith turned into electricity and dashed ahead of him. "HA HA HA! SUCKER!"

"Cheater!" Malcolm shouted. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Who you calling a cheater?" Zenith said next to him appearing in a jolt of lighting

"huh? But you were-"

"What's wrong can't keep up?

"GRRR!"

Jet then speed up to the two of them all the way up to Sonic.

"You're not going to win against me!" he shouted at Sonic.

"you just don't give up do you" Sonic shouted back.

The leading racers then showed up at another gate and went right through it. At the end they went into the next track.

Klaus was looking at the screen and seeing the raiders and Cramoisi in the lead. "GGGRRRR! Do something! There winning!" he shouted

"Calm down you pesky rat!" said GromMin fighting his metal fist "It's still early in the race."

"Even so" Nega started "I think it's time we started our little…activity"

_((((3__rd__ Course: Metropolis speedway))))))_

"We are now in the third track ladies and Gents, through Empire city in the metropolis speedway! The racers are giving it there all, but it looks like Sonic the hedgehog is owning this race"

Shadow was dashing in third jumping over ramps and doing amazing tricks. Right above him were two robots aiming to shoot him down. Shadow looked up and fired a small chaos spear at them. They dogged the shot and fired at him. Shadow warped out of the way, and fired another. This one only shot one of them. The last bot fired another shot but this one hit the racer behind Silver. Malcolm saw this and dashed to the racer's aid. He caught the racer before he could hit the ground.

"Thanks" the racer was the black rat, Sharp. Beside Malcolm came two Robians riding a hover craft wearing shirts with red crosses. "Gah! Maybe it was a bad idea coming out of retirement." Malcolm left the racer with the Robians gave them both a salute and took off.

"Come on hedgehog!" said Jet "It's this the best you can do?"

"Jet, listen to me!" said Sonic "I'm not racing for fun this time. I've got to much riding on this race.

"Well so am i!"

"No I mean this could determine the fate of my friends!"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it! Your going down!" Jet used his air boost to dash ahead of him. Sonic sighed and just did the same thing chasing after the cocky bird. The racers were riding through the neon lit city showing off their moves and getting the best of everyone. They were almost through the next course. Richter was dodging all the obstacles and showing off tricks only a power type like him could. .

"Go Richter!" shouted Lila as she was looking at him at the plasma screen.

"Go get em' Sonic!" shouted Tails

This is so exciting!" said Darcy "Go Sonic! Richter! Shadow all of you! Win for us!" Darcy was cheering along with everyone else.

"GO SHADOW SHOW THEM WHO"S THE ULTIMATE!" said Fear

"Fear?" Nazo asked in question quirking his eyebrow

"What? He has a reputation to uphold"

"I guess…"

_((((((4__th__ course Aquatic capital)))))))_

"We're almost half way through this exiting race. We're down to the last twelve racers and things are starting really exciting! Everyone is racing across the watery roads and avoiding all the blockades and making it past all the obstacles in there way! Sonic and Jet are still neck to neck. Shadow is following behind, Malcolm is shredding past the water like a motor boat. Onyx is dashing up against the wails and the yellow guy is jolting through the water like a lightning bolt? Well anyway Damien is speeding his way past Onyx and on his way to the leading racers. As for Richter, it looks like our ace thief is falling behind in eighth!

"Heh heh! Now to have some fun!" Richter said holding his AOC and preforming a gravity dive launching himself ahead of the racers and blowing them away. Richter sped ahead of Onyx and was almost up to the grey wolf. The gray wolf used his air boost to speed up. Richter used his Gravity dive to speed up all the way up to him. Richter got a good look at the wolf; as they both stare at each other. Richter then smiled and dashed ahead of him. He was all the way up to Zenith.

"He Cap! Here to see a real racer and his finesse?" Asked Zenith

"Finesse? You're in fourth place!" Richter said "All I see is you showing off!"

"not for long!" Zenith tried to use his gravity dive, but to no avail. "OH NO!"

"You know what they say Zenny: If there is no juice it's no use!" Richter laughed as he dashed ahead using his air.

"OOOHHH I'm GONNA GET YOU!" Zenith said trying to boost but couldn't.

"OHHH a snappy comment done by Richter, but it's going to take a lot more to catch up with the our leaders as we head on to the fifth track.

"You know this race doesn't seem that long!" said Malcolm to Richter coming up to him

"I ain't complaining! After all Sonic's in first so it's all good!"

"But if Jet wins then we'll lose the bet!"

"Then we'll have to make sure we don't lose! Catch up with Jet !"

"Understood!"

"GAH! That hedgehog, he's winning!" Klaus was eating some fancy food sirved by one of the minions.

"Oh please relax, Klausy" Mora said "We're only half way though. Now…why don't you have some cookies. I made them myself.

Klaus just jets up after putting a sandwich in his mouth, while walking to Gronmin. "Tell your minions to get it together or so help me…*cough* *cough* " Klaus grabs on to his neck.

"I don't need you to tell me how to run my business, Mr. Klaus. This is my operation, and I will run it as I see fit. Do you understand me?" Klaus kneels down with his face turning red, coughing. "Mr. Klaus! I said do you understand me?! What's the matter with you?!"

"He's choking you idiot!" Mora runs over and gives him a Heimlich maneuver, making Klaus cough up a piece of bread. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Klaus said sighing. "General, hurry up and finish those Cramoisi!"

_(((((((5__th__ course: Crimson Crater)))))))) _

We are now in the fifth track, The Crimson Crater!

Sonic was in the lead behind Jet who was trying to keep up. Sonic jumped off the ramp and was riding on the wall. He flew up all the way to the top and saw something a head. It was a large bot with big arms and with a grinning face. Sonic dashed past the bot but it then followed Sonic and was attempting to attack him.

"Whoa! Incredible! A giant bot appeared out of nowhere in front of Sonic! And it looks like, he's trying to attack him! Oh my! How will our hero escape this large menace? 

The bot attacked Sonic with his big arms, but Sonic jumped and avoided every attack. Onyx saw the bot and got out his daggers. He then clipped them together and the blades started to glow a black aura; he threw the blade at the bot slicing it in half. Sonic looked back and gave Onyx a thumbs up. Sonic however didn't see that he took that to his advantage and took the lead. Sonic chased after Jet and both head into the next gate. As for the other racers Onyx looked behind him and saw the grey wolf. He looked at Onyx and then disappeared. Onyx's eyes widened. He looked around and tried to find the wolf but then saw him already ahead of him. Onyx clenched his fist and used his boost in attempt to keep up. Shadow who was in fifth saw him and used his gravity dive to speed up ahead back in third. Richter was behind Malcolm and Zenith.

"Alright, time to! Huh?" Richter saw a black ball on his gear. He tried to get it off but he it wasn't moving an inch. He shrugged his shoulders and just moved on to the next course.

_(((((6__th__ Course: Magma Rift)))))))_

Now things are really starting to heat up as we reach the Magma Rift! Put on your Sun block SPF 30,000 It's going to be hot!

Richter was riding in fourth place. Richter was dogging all the lava shoots coming out of the ground. Everyone else was doing what they could to doge all the lava shoots. Some racers couldn't make it passed the lava infested land and some were forced to quit the race, but none of the raiders or Jet turned the other way. They raced hard and long. Malcolm was jumping over tiny hills and jumping over small lava pits along with Zenith. Onyx was neck to neck with the gray wolf. None of them were letting up even a little, both of them raced through the barren wasteland. Shadow was riding on mountain sides and taking any short cut he could find. He started closing in on the two who were in front. Sonic was neck to neck with Jet.

"You've done good Sonic the hedgehog!" Jet said "I've got to say you're getting better every time I see you race!"

"Heh heh! Better? You're the one to talk! I've always been the fastest thing alive! And I plan to keep it that way!"

"We'll see about that!"

Jet Started to ram Sonic trying to get him to lose his balance. Sonic was standing firm on his board and doing his best not to fall. Meanwhile, Sonic sees Richter coming up in front of Shadow. Richter then sees sonic struggling.

"Hang on bud!" he said as he tried to speed up. As Richter hit the boost he didn't feel himself accelerate. "What's going on?!"

"Doctor, the device is in place" said a Minion.

"Activate the NA-NA bot!" said Nega

"Oh No!" said Alice from the pit booth.

"What's going on?" asked Jayden.

"Why isn't he going faster?" Saphron asked

"Daddy, Daddy!" Alice was trying to speak on the Com-link.

"What is it?" Richter said on the other side

"Your gear there's some nasty saboteurs on it! You have to Pull in!

"No can do Sweetie!"

"WHAT!"

"Alice, do you know what will happen if we lose?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts! Let me do this ok? I'll be fine."

Alice looked down and smiled. He knew how important this race was. "Ok but don't try to hard!"

"You got it! As Richter was getting to the next gate He then saw the little ball move. The ball then grew a face. Looked at Richter with its white eyes, and grinned with its sharp teeth.

"What the?" said Richter confused

"NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA!" said the little ball as it starred to gnaw on Richter's bike"

"HEY! What's going on!?" Richter then saw some more little balls eat away at his gear.

"OH NO!" It looks like Richter's gear is starting to smoke! He's starting to go down!

"NO" said Alice "This is bad!"

"Why is Richter slowing down?" asked Ty

"NA-NA bots! There eating Daddy's gear! And not just his!"

"What? Who else's?" asked Zeke

"NA-NA-NA-NA-!"" They all were eating way at Richter's bike the bile started to slow down and fall to the ground.

"OH NO!" Said Suzie "It looks like Richter's gear is shot down, looks like he's out of the race…"

"NO NO NO!" Zenith was also going down his shoes stopped working and he fell violently to the ground

"Oh no! Now the hedgehog, whose name escapes me, is out of the race too!"

"Damn it!" Zenith slams his fist on the ground

"Calm down!" said Malcolm walking up.

"You too?"

"Afraid so." Malcolm throws the tiny robot at the wall and blows it up with his arm cannon. We've been had"

"Not yet!" said Richter walking up. The three of them see another racer come up to them. He was metal hedgehog who looks down on them.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Uhhh…yeah….." Richter said

"My name is Groove…Lieutenant Groove. I've been sent by Raygen to investigate the race, and you."

"Hold on…" Richter then saw some bots on gears. "Looks like we got company…." He then summoned his hammers. "This is far from over!"

"I can take them on, you just make sure your blue hedgehog wins this race" Groove turns his arms into cannons.

_((((((((The 7__th__ and final Course; Megalo foundry))))))_

_Note: This is the same foundry from the start of the chapter. _

"This is it! The final track our racers will race through the large factory and make it back here at the stadium at the finish line! With only seven racers left this will be one for the record books, folks!

Shadow was riding through looking around for any bots around. Onyx and the wolf were both Neck to neck in fourth place.

"Come on!" shouted Onyx "Let's see what your made off!"

The wolf turns over to Onyx and back at the road. "If I showed you what I really was made of, you may not even breathe again"

"What? What are you talking about?" as Onyx looked at the wolf, he nearly crashed at a nearby pillar. He just nearly dodged it and when he looked for the wolf he was gone. When he tried to look for him he felt something burning on his feet. As he looked down there was panic in his eyes as he saw his gears smoking. He dropped down to the floor and quickly took his shoes off. He saw the shoes blow up in smoke.

"What the hell!" he said in disappointment He saw no trace of the gray wolf. He looked down and sighed. "What happened?" Onyx thought

"On-On!" Onyx turned and saw Alice driving a large, flat hover craft, big enough for fifteen people. He saw Malcolm and Zenith on the hover craft along with the other humans. "Need a lift?"

"Where did you get this hovercar?" Onyx asked

((Somewhere else)))

"Honey, where did you park our hovercar?" said a man

"I swear. It was right here!" the woman next to him said.

(back with everyone)

Alice looked around and spoke in an unsure tone. "Alice..uhhh borrowed it yeah that's it! Anyway hop on!" Onyx jumped on from a formidable height.

"So what's going on? Why did my gear blow up like that?" Onyx asked

"Our gears were sabotaged!" Zenith said "I can't believe it! ME! Losing a race how could this be?!"

"Man you're such a baby!" said Malcolm "So what do we do now?"

"All we can do is hope that Son-Son and Shad-Shad can win..or else.."

Ty walked over to Alice and patted her on the back. "Don't worry you're not going back to that fat bastard! I'll make sure of it!"

"We all will!" said Tawny "Mother and the entire clan are here. Even if we lose we'll fight for all of you!"

"That's right! said Saphron.

"Richter is like a father to me too!" said Zeke "I refuse to lose another one to the criminal underground!"

"Yeah! You're our family too!" said Jayden "We always look after our family!"

"You guys can be so mushy sometimes…." Lori said

"I think it's great to know everyone has an unbreakable bond" Toby said

"If you say so.."

Alice looks back at everyone and nods with a smile. "Thank you…everyone"

"Hey umm, you said Sonic and Shadow right? Where's Richter?" Toby asked

"Alice doesn't know. Alice only saw Malcolm and Zen-Zen."

"Where could he be?"

Sonic and Jet were half way through the massive factory. Little that they know is that they were being watched by GronMin and his men.

"Is everything ready?" GronMin asked

"Yes." Said a minion

"Excellent. Commence the attack on the Blue Star and Black Steel!"

"I can't wait to get my hands on all those women" said Claw "I kind of had my eye on that purple haired human."

"Hey, she's mine!" said Nega " Alice will be mine again and I'll make sure that she will work properly once I wipe her memory clean and find something useful to her.

"Those Cramoisi will met the end of my blade once I get my hands on them!" said Klaus

"Oh this is all very nice." Said Mora "Then maybe….I can meet the end of your….personal blade….."

"My personal Blade?" Klaus quirks his eye brow

"I hope is sharp enough….I'm looking forward to having a wonderful time with you…."

"Just…do your job..and stop fooling around!" Klaus turns around.

"Oh…but we have so much in common….we are so lonely…."

"Get away from me!"

"Oh! You big meanie!"

"Right…..Press the button Mr. Gintty"

The minion pressed the button, but did not see anything happen "What! Why isn't anything happening?" GronMin asked

"I don't know sir! Everything has been set"

"Looks like it's time for plan "B' " Benedict said pressing another button.

Back at the race Sonic looked behind him and saw another large armed interceptor. He started throwing its arms at the two egger racers, who both manage to doge the attacks

"There're cheating!" said Jayden

"Where the heck is Richter!" shouted Tawny

Well with both the fastest people in the lead there's no telling wait something's going on back at the track entrance.

Something came from the portal leading back to the last track, it was a large glowing ball of fire. The others looked behind and saw it heading towards them. It dashed past the and all the other racers

"Wait what is that?" GronMin asked "it looks like a large light ball" GronMin then saw a face in the light, it soon revealed a fiery gear." It's-It's RICHTER!?"

"RRRRAAAAHHHHH!" Richter screamed as he was dashing through the course in incredible speed, holding a small dynamite pack. I'm not going to be a lapdog to anyone! ESPECIALLY DANTE'! YOU HEAR ME!? "

"HE'S GOT THE BOMB!" GronMin Screamed

"What should we do sir?!"

"What do you think?! FIRE! FIRE EVERYTHING! I WANT THAT ECHIDNA!"

Many missiles and lasers fired at Richter who dogged every last one. Richter charged at the interceptor and threw one of his hammers and hit it on the head. He then threw the dynamite pack at it blowing it up. Sonic saw Richter behind him.

"Blue boy, If I'm stuck being a REAL criminal lord because you weren't fast, I'll never forgive you!" Richter shouted Dashing above him. "I'm already out of the race! The rest is up to you!"

" Richter… You got it!" sonic said shouting back

"Why are you even here?" Jet asked "It's not like you to do this just for fun!"

"You don't get it Jet! I have too much riding on this! My friends could be in danger!""

"What do you mean? It's just a race. What's wrong Sonic, can't stand to lose your title as fastest thing alive?!"

Sonic slapped his forehead and grabbed the flash walker on his chest. He then looked up and sighted. "I can't lose. I WON"T LOSE!" Sonic touched the flash walker then all of a sudden the gear started to change. It was glowing a green glow, and then it broke apart. The parts then flew onto Sonic's body. First his feet then his arms, legs and body, and finally some of them flew on to Sonic's wings, even though, they where invisible. Jet looked at Sonic as he was glowing with all the parts of the gear on him. Sonic then looked at Jet with a serious look.

"Sorry Jet" said Sonic "but play time is over!" Sonic then dashed a head in a blue and green light. Jet was just astonished by what he saw.

"OH MY GOSH! Never before have I seen this in any extreme gear race! The gear sonic was riding has actually merged with him and he's now dashing through the track all the way to the finish line! But what's this?! Oh my it looks like Jet is also increasing speed with his wing-like fans! (If you play sonic riders then you would know what I'm talking about) He's almost all the way up to Sonic!

"I don't know what's going on Sonic, but even if I do lose it's not going to be because I got lazy! This is it! I'm going to give it my all!"

Sonic was looking back and then he smiled. "Alright, then I'll show you how serious I am!" Both of them where neck to neck blasting at supersonic speed, close to the finish line.

This is it! Suzie got up from her chair as did the entire audience. Richter was looking from above, still dodging all the weapons. "Both are approaching the stadium! It's Jet…It's Sonic…Jet..Sonic….Jet…Sonic! Oh it's going to be a photo finish!" Everything went slow as Sonic and Jet were approaching the finish line. Sonic looked at Jet with a smile and when everything sped up again, he dashed past him and through the finish line. There was a small silence but when they saw who crossed the finish line on the plasma screen, the entire stadium was booming with thunderous applause. Sonic stood there looking at the crowd and did a back flip followed by his victory trademark pose crossing his arms with is index finger sticking out.

"YEEAHHHHHHH!" screamed the others as the cheers on his teammate

"WHOOO! WE DID IT!" Shouted Alice hugging Ty.

"Alice you're a genius!" shouted Tawny.

"Tell Alice something she doesn't know!"

"YES YES YES YES!" cheered Darcy along with the other Cramoisi.

"Huh! So he actually won" said Fear "Looks like the commander wasn't lying about everything when he told me about this Hedgehog.

Shadow came after Jet and smiled. Jet looked at Sonic for a minute. "GRRRRRR! Dang it! After all that training and planning! *Sigh* I'll beat you next time, Sonic the hedgehog"

"YES! YES! They won!" Raygen said "Isn't this wonderful?!"

Leon sighs in reielf with a smile.

"Way to go. Sonic" Nate said nodding in satisfaction

"YEAH! YES!" Allen shouted "Did you see that?! They won! Yes! They won they won they…" Allen then looks at Jill and Raygen smirking at his outburst. Allen then clears his throat and calms down. "Not bad..for a ganic"

"AHHHHHH!" GronMin Screamed and slammed his fist on the control panel. "This wasn't supposed to happen! How did he get that bomb?!"

"but isn't good that a Raider didn't win?" asked a minion.

"IDIOT!" GronMin Screamed "We didn't want _any_ of them to win!"

"And by a nose the winter is Sonic! Said the announcer "Congratulations Sonic the hedgehog, you are this year's champion!

"YEEEEE-HEEEEE-HEEEE-HEEEE! WHOO!" Richter shouted from above on his bike, but unknown to him a missile came at Richter's gear making a large hole in the front.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He scrammed as his gear was slowly going down in flames.

Back at the stadium, Sonic Jet and Shadow where standing on a large podium. Wave and Storm come walking up to the podium.

"Well boss looks like he beat you again" said Storm

"How did his gear manage to merge with him?" said Wave scratching her chin "Not even I could have thought of that.

"Well maybe you should start thinking now, so I can beat him next year!" said Jet.

Suzie came up to the three. She was a blonde Robian wearing a red suit. "Congratulations to our winners!" she said getting a big cup. "To our champion! Here you go Mr. Sonic!" She gave sonic a large golden cup with a sculpture of an extreme gear board on it.

"Sweet!" said Sonic

"And to our runner up!" Suzie gave Jet a smaller silver cup.

"Well a cup is a cup I guess!" said Jet

"And to our third place winner a cup and a small certificate to the chili dog stand in central park" Sonic looked at Shadow with pleading eyes.

"Humph whatever" Shadow scoffed

"Can I trade him places?!

"So!" Suzie comes up with a mike. "Oh, I'm such a huge fan! Anything you'd like to say to our viewers?"

" Well i-" Sonic then looked up and saw a ball of smoking fire coming down from the sky. "Wait…. Richter!?"

"Richter? You mean that other racer?" Suzie along with everyone else looked up and saw the ball of fire come down "Oh my!" She said on her mike "It looks like that ball of fire is heading toward the…radio station?!"

Richter was doing his best to control his gear but the gear was not responding. OH MAN!" He exclaimed. "This is gonna hurt!"

"AAAHHHH!" said a minion trying to run out of the building, as the alarms were blaring.

"MR GINTTY, GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT!" Shouted GronMin. "I NEED A STATUS REPORT! SOMEONE TELL ME SOMETHING! GronMin kicked a chair down and looked at the screen. "What the?! He saw Richter hurling right toward him." DAAAHHHHHHHH!""

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Richter about to crash

"NNAAAAAAOOO!" Screamed the minions

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Suzie and the audience screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Screamed Darcy and Zerach hugging each other

"DDDAAAADDYYY" Screamed Alice.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Screamed the raders

"NOOOOOOO!" Raygen screamed shaking Allen

"AHHHHHHHH!" the Cramoisi screamed

"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed two random racers

"GAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed some guy watching the race on T.V. in Empire City.

"BBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!" The radio station was shot with Richter's flying gear, and started to collapse.

""WE"RE HIT! WE"RE HIT!" said a minion. "MAYDAY WE"RE GOING DOWN! WE'RE GOING DOWN! MAYDAYYYYYYYY!" The radio tower along with other buildings around it. Everyone looked in horror at the smoke coming from the building. Alice drove the hover craft at the building as fast as she could. Some of the raiders and Cramoisi came running over as well

The gray wolf was looking from a distance. "That must be him" he said. He got on his gear and dashed off. Sonic did the same thing and dashed over.

Back at the radio station, there was nothing but rubble and a glowing pink ball. It was Mora holding up an energy shield with all the other villains behind her. When she brought down the shield she looked around and saw his radio tower in ruins.

"Oh my, the cleaning staff is not going to like this one bit" she simply said "What a bother, it looks like I won't be getting that power after all."

"Is that all you can say?!" Klaus shouted "Even with all the tricks we pulled they still got away!"

"Mistress!" Mora turned around and saw a giant horned minion digging something out of the rubble. "I know you're upset about losing your bet, but it looks like I may have found a consolation for you." He was grabbing Richter by the arm who was knocked out"

"Mmmmmm…. Welll it looks like I'll be getting something out of this after all! My master will be pleased!"

Well this is a shocker! What will happen next? What will happen to the Raiders now, and Richter?" And Just who is this gray wolf? Is the Clean crew going on strike!? Find out next time on RD!

_**PLEASE NOTE: If you did not read the top, then let me be clear on this. The next four chapters of Orange Dawn (the Megalo Chronicles) are extended versions of chapters 15-18 in Blue dusk. **_


	16. Megalo Chronicles Act 2 The Battle

All SEGA Chars are not Mine Some fan characters are, the other chairs belong to my buds across FF. And if I see you take them or say bad things about them. Be warned! I'm a cook (in training) who knows how to use knives….to stick you to a wall! OK never mind but really guys, respect.

Sonic and the others ran toward the destroyed radio station.

"What's going on?!" Chrome asked riding his gear up to Sonic.

"It's Richter. He was on that gear!" Sonic answered.

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know"

Alice was driving the hover car over to the wreckage. She was in shock, by the drastic even that happened. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she rushed over to see what had become of Richter.

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Megalo Chronicles Act 2; The Battle **_

Sonic, Chrome Shadow and many of the dusk raiders and Cramoisi run up right at the destroyed wreckage. Right at the base of the wreckage they saw all the villains standing right cross from them.

"Oh pooh!" Mora said shaking her fist and stomping her feet."I was so looking forward to you becoming my man servant, and having a pirate crew to boot! Oh well. Congratulations, no one has ever even attempted to bet against Dante' let alone win. You should be proud. As promised your crew and the Cramoisi are free.

"Chrome, who is that?" Sonic asked

"One of Dante's leading henchmen in charge of this area, she's the reason why the bet was placed in the first place"

"So…this guy is Sonic the hedgehog?" Mora asked "He doesn't look so strong. He actually looks man servant worthy…."

"Don't be so naïve" Klaus said drawing his sword. "He and Shadow are powerful fighters, and the knights of Cramoisi brought back."

"Where's Richter?!" Chrome asked in a firm tone

"Oh he's fine" Mora moved to the side and reviled something that made Chrome's heart drop. He saw his brother unconscious, with his arm being grabbed by a creature with a large body, a loin cloth and horns. From a distance the grey wolf was looking from above a skyscraper, as he stared down looking at Mora.

"_So that's our guy?" _said a voice in his head

"I think so; it's an orange echidna just like **he **said"

"_So...let's go already!"_

"Can you wait for a second?"

Darcy was flying in with Zerach and the small group of Cramoisi. Darcy turned to look at Chrome and Sonic. "What goes on here my child?"

"Oh Hi Madame!" Mora said in the sweetest voice. "Nothing major, I was just congratulating Chromy here on a job well done. Now if you'll excuse me I would like to take my prize and return to my master"

"WAIT!" Chrome reaches out his hand "We had a deal!"

Mora turns around with a smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought our deal was that Dwayne, Ryan, your crew, the Megalo council and the Cramoisi would be free. I don't remember Richter being a part of that agreement"

"Man what a cheat!" said Zenith

"Richter IS a part of the crew!" said Mercury.

"Oh don't worry. I'll take good care of him. I think he'd make a much better servant than Chrome. Earth users are known for their….tough skin and to be quite tickleish! *giggle*"

"Let him go NOW!" shouted Knuckles

"You can't do this!" shouted Jazz "Let Richter go now!" Jazz summoned her leaf sword and pointed Mora.

"I'd let him go if I were you." Before he knew it, Sonic saw Mora instantly appear in front of him and Jazz.

"Do you think you can take me on? I may look small, but my powers out rank you all!" she said smiling

While that was going on, Richter slowly opened his eyes and saw what was going on he saw everyone in front of Mora he then saw the creature that was holding him. The creature notices Richter as he was trying to say something.

"yyyrrrmmmmm" he mumbled

"What?" the creature asked bringing Richter closer.

"Yoorrrmmmm" he mumbled again

"I can't hear you."

"Your….arm….." he said clearly

"Oh, what about it?" The creature asked

"There's something on it"

"Really?"

""Yeah yeah let me look"

"Oh Ok"

"Yeah Yeah let me see" the creature moved his arm toward Richter. He grabbed it with his hand, and then Richter opens his mouth and chomps his arm like an apple.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he grabbed Richter and flailed him right at Mora.

"WAHHH!" Mora screamed as she fell down she turns around at her posy with a peeved face. "Alright you losers, who wants to die!?"

Richter got up and spat out the blood from the creatures arm.

"Eww! Disgusting! *Gasp* the horror! *Bleck* *Gag* " He said trying to spit it out.

"_YOU….impudent!" _Mora glares at Richter who was scratching his head wondering why she was so mad and huffing and puffing.

"What did I do?" he asked bewildered

"Don't just stand there you dumbasses! Get him!" Mora shouted at the two large guards.

*Sob* Sob* But he bit me, and I didn't even do anything! The Creature was holding his arm whining, while the other one was trying to comfort him.

"Stop your whining! It's only a scratch! Now GET HIM!"

"RRHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" both monsters were running after Richter. Richter turned around and smiled and made his stance. The monster used his hand to smash Richter, slamming it on the ground. The creature lifted it up but did not see Richter. He looked around and saw that he was clinging on the back of his arm. The other monster tried to grab him but Richter was too elusive he crawled over to the monster's belly, then his other arm then to his left leg, then he crawled over to the other monster. The first monster tried to hit Richter but ended up hitting the other monster in the gut. Richter then crawled on the second monster's head; the first monster tried to get him, but then he hit the second monsters head. Richter then jumped back to the first monster. The Second monster tried to hit him but ended up hitting the other monster in the head. Richter jumped off and looked back at the monsters who were dazed. He then took a deep breath and blew air in their direction. They both fell down with a mighty boom. Richter then summoned a hammer and threw it at them.

"Bombardment" he said as the hammer blew up destroying the two monsters. "Well that was just rude. WHA!"

Richter was grabbed, by the collar by Mora. _"_How is it you survived that crash?!"

"Uhhhh….I'm not sure….my daddy said I was born with a rock head" Richter knocks on his head.

"Then I should kill you right now! " she then pulls her hand back making her nails extend longer than normal and pointing them at Richter's neck. "Man servant or not, I won't let some sugar daddy echidna ruin my REPUTATION!"

"Sugar daddy?! Now that's just….wait a minute….." Richter looks down in thought. "Long claws…where have I seen this bef…." Richter then turns to Chrome. "Hey Chrome, I just figured it out!"

"Figured what…out…" Chrome asked

"Hey" He turns to Mora "Why don't you stop hiding and show everyone what you really are? **Connie!"**

"Connie? That's Connie?" Chrome wondered

Mora throws Richter and Chrome knocking him down. "So, it's true….You're the one who humiliated my little sister!" Mora starts to glow a dark aura. She then grew a pair of horns, wings, and a her tail grew longer forming a point end at the tip.

"Mora is a succubus?!" Klaus and Zerach said in shock.

"How did you miss that?!" Darcy and Richter asked in unison.

"That…explains things." Chrome said calmly.

"Ohhh! I was so close!" Mora shouted "I was going to make Master Dante' proud! But you! You ruined everything!"

"Yeah…that's what everyone tells me…" Richter whined.

"I've seen enough" Darcy walks up and draws her sword in front of her. "This is where it ends. Demon or not, you're all finished"

"Alright!" Richter summons his hammer and moves beside Darcy. "With you all the way"

"same here!" Sonic said

"_Not so fast there my little friends_." Everyone heard a voice unlike any they have heard.

Darcy and the rest of the Cramoisi felt a powerful essence they've never felt before; an evil presence stronger than they have ever felt. In the middle of the clearing they saw a large glyph appear on the ground. Mora gasped in pleasure looking at it. "My, my, this is a big mess. I'm gone for a few days and this is how things are….good grief. How unprofessional. A being comes from out of the glyph he was a black caped figure with orange glowing eyes. "Goodness, Mora….you seem a bit pissed…"

"Master!" Mora jumps for joy "I knew you'd come! Everyone has been so mean!"

Richter growls at the figure holding his weapon up close.

"Mother…." Sonic turns to Darcy Duplicitous Larcenous Ursine

"I know, Sonic" she said "This evil is stronger than anything I've felt in a long time"

Klaus walks up to the figure slowly. "You. Are you…."

The figure lets out a big grin. "Good day to you all!" he said lifting his black hands speaking like a gentleman. "Richter Chrome, my old chums! My goodness you've grown so much!" Both brother's narrow their eyes staring in the orange eyes of the figure, as he turns around and sees Klaus.

"Ah, Master Klaus! Ha ha ha! I've been looking forward to meeting you!" He walks up and shakes his hand . "The new master of cobalt! It's great to meet you face to face! I am Igilios Dante' lust'ufeir. "

"He's Dante?" Sonic asked Richter

"Yeah" Richter said quietly "The leader of the Grand Mafia himself"

"Goodness! Everyone is here. Nega, Claw, and GronMin. Oh it's great to see you all"

"Master….." Mora tugs on Dante's robe and points at Sonic and the group.

"Ah yes…..the Cramoisi." He pays attention to Darcy and Sonic. "The queen Cramoisi herself, Darcy, and her little errand boy, Sonic the hedgehog"

"Hey! Who you calling errand boy, orange eyes?!" Sonic said

"Oh that's rich." The figure disappears and lies on Sonic's shoulder. He was a foot taller than Sonic. "So you're the reason why Eggman could never conquer the world, Impressive. Tell me my boy… Have you ever wonder how the criminal underground exist? "

"Don't answer that" Richter mouthed to Sonic

"Let me guess…world Domination?" Sonic asked as Richter slapped his face.

"How drool…"Dante disappears and reappears behind Richter "I suppose Richter old boy didn't tell you, why it exists and what our goal is. It was the very reason he started this rebellion I assume." He puts his head on Richter's shoulder as Richter sneered. "You and your Cramoisi are nothing but his pawns in a futile effort. Why doing the actions he does, Richter no better than me"

"You're wrong!" said Sonic "He's not using us. We chose to help him"

"Right. You're not being used. That's why you became a lap dog for some sleeping queen. I ,on the other hand, give people a choice to join us or not"

"Give me a break!" Richter turns while pushing him off. "You didn't give my father a choice during your hostile takeover. You didn't give people a choice when you destroyed their lives! You've got the gall to talk like you're this reasonable man!"

"Oh, but I am reasonable…dear Richter. And ten times the better imperial leader of the criminal underground."

"Enough of this talk!" Klaus runs up to Darcy and swings his sword at her. Darcy reacts by blocking it. "We had an agreement! Let's bring Darcy down!"

Suddenly Klaus disappeared and reappeared where he was standing. "What?!"

"Patience, Mr. Klaus" Dante said smiling while holding up his hand. "First things first….the Solairte family's treasure…..The eight emerald! From Dante's cloak came out a large dark hand that grabbed Richter by suprise and began to strangle him. Richter was staining from the tight grip form the large hand. He screamed in pain.

"RICHTER!" Sonic shouted

"Now…Richter…..give me the emerald, and I promise not to hurt you….. too much" "Dante' threatened as his eyes were glowing. "Don't try to escape. Your earth power has no effect with my dark grip holding you."

"You…bastard!" Chrome cursed

"Go suck it, Dante'" Richter said strained

"How rude! You are a stubborn one Mr. Solairte! " the hand squeezed Richter even harder.

"NNNAGGGGGHH!" Everyone saw Richter screaming and even heard some joints crack.

"NO! STOP IT!" Alice screamed with tears in her eyes.

Darcy wanted to do something, but even she was having difficulty thinking about what to do.

"Hang on bro!" Sonic jumps at Dante's dark hand but was blown back on the ground after so much as just touching it.

"How sweet! You have people who care for you despite of what you've done ten years ago, and let's not forget you're deeds in the underground! Now you come here and _dare_ deify me?! You think you can defeat me? You're wrong!" The hand lifted Richter and slammed him on ground and then again and again, then it finally threw Richter to the ground, and went back into Dante', as he smiled in satisfaction. Richter was on the ground panting wildly. "Richter, you don't look so good! AH ACK-ACK-ACK!" Dante' cackled. "OH I've waited a long time for this, my little orange friend!" he walks up to Richter, but was blocked by Jazz.

"Leave…him…alone…." She said

"Child, get back!" Darcy ordered

"Listen to the queen, little one" Dante said sweetly. Jazz just steps back saying in front of Richter and bringing out her sword. "So you chose to protect this foolish man. You've got moxie, little one. But…." Dante' kneels down and from is cloak came out a long hand-like foot that grabs Jazz. She screams as a jolt of orange electricity ran through her body. She was then thrown down on the ground.

"Enough of this!" Zerach comes and flies in front of Dante' "If you call yourself a man of reason, then fight like one!" He then jumps down and kneels down to Richter and Jazz healing them.

"Rise, Richter" Zerach's hand started to glow orange. "Don't give up."

"Lord Zerach. Let me take care of him!" Chrome said clasping his fist together

"No" Richter gets up while bringing out his hammer. "You can pick on me, throw me, and beat the crap out of me. But touch my crewmates again, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Dante' noticed Richter was still bleeding in some spots. "Ahhh! You're getting mad! Yes! If memory serves me right, getting enraged is the way to trigger the emeralds power" before he knew it, Richter sees Dante' in front of him. He grabs his arm with the golden harness. "Ah….you still wear this repulsive thing….let's take that off, shall we?"

"Hey!" Sonic jumps at Dante' with his sword and swings at him, but Dante' blocks it with his arm. "I'm not going to let you unleash that power!" Sonic didn't give up he kept swinging his sword, but Dante' kept blocking it.

"AH ACK ACK! You are a feisty one aren't you blue hedgehog?"

"I warn you:" Darcy spoke "Remove that, and you could destroy everything around you"

Dante turns around and smiles. "that's what I'm hoping for!" he then grabs the device. Richter tries to break free but to no avail. Dante' removes the seal from Richter's arm and throws it on the ground.

"What is this supposed to do?" Klaus asked

"Mmm-mmmm-mmmm-mmm" Everyone saw the cloak around Dante instantly burn up. When the cloak was burned up. Everyone saw a being that was much taller than them. Dante' was a furry creature with his dark gray spines spiked all the way up with some laying down, his orange tail was as long and scaly as a lizard's as was his legs with three long, fat toes for feet. His eyes had orange sclera and black snake irises.

"What….what are you?" Sonic steps back in shock.

"This creature…" Darcy looks down in thought "Where have I seen this before?"

"Darcy?" Zerach looks at his lover In question

"Well Richter….ready to be reminded of what a horrible Robian being you are? Let your horrid memories rejuvenate in your thought proses!" Dante' touches Richter's head with one finger. In an instant Richter had visions in his head like he's never seen. He screams bloody murder and starts tearing uncontrollably. "Feel it Richter! All the pain and suffering you caused!"

"I can't take it anymore!" Chrome jumps at Dante swinging his sword, but Dante' jumps back while still holding on to Richter, avoiding Chrome's attack.

"It's too late" Dante turns to Richter and sees his body glowing violently orange. "It's already happing!"

Dr. Eggman Nega gets out an orange capsule. Sonic looks at the capsule and recognizes it from before, back in Mazurri; The very same one that one of Ziggfreed's men used on Richter last time. Sonic runs over, but the liquid creature was unleashed already. Dante' throws Richter at the creature that fuses with him.

"No…" Sonic turns to Darcy who was also staring. Everyone felt helpless as the liquid starts to form into a massive monster.

"YES! Come fourth, Geo Chaos!" Dante shouted.

"Richter!" Chrome shouted

Everyone hears a massive sheik come from the monster. The liquid mass then stops growing and extends and shakes it's body violently.

"What?!" Dante' sees the Chaos life form break down into globs of liquid. "Impossible" He then sees a large, extended orange and black hand reach out to him and grab him by the body.

"**YYYYAAAHHHHHHH!"** Everyone heard a blood curding shriek as a figure came out of the dissolving liquid monster and kick Dante' on the ground. Everyone looks at the figure waddle over to Dante' with a sharp tooth grin.

"A blood Shadow?" Dante' looks at Richter whose eyes now had black sclera and was toddling and giggling.

"Not again…." Sonic said staring at Richter.

"Uhh…master?" Mora looks at Richter horrified

"**So many….so many wonderful memories…..***giggle* **You, you, you, you,you…..you reminded me of the painful life I had…***giggle* " **It made me so happy! SO SO HAPPY!** " Richter shouted while giggling.

"Since….since when could you do this?" Dante' looks in shock at Richter lick his lips and the chaos monster melt to nothing and back at Richter.

"What?!" Eggman Nega shouted looking at Richter "Solairte can't do that!"

Richter's blood Shadow lifts Dante' up and slams him on the ground. **"Come on! Nice man! Give me more! I WANT IT!"** Dante gets up and starts laughing.

"My word! You've been infected by the forbidden blood shadow virus. A gift from the Cramoisi queen no less! Very well. Come here…and I shall give you what you want!"

"AHHhhhhhhhh…." Richter smiled brightly.

"I…I remember!" Darcy said looking at Dante' "Sonic! You have to help Richter bring him down!"

"Why…what's going on?!" Sonic asked

"Richter can't win this alone! You have to help him!"

Sonic didn't know why, but he turns to Darcy and nods. "Hang on Richter"

_**((((Boss Fight: Imperial Criminal Lord Dante'))))))**_  
**BGM Mephiles; Phase 1**

"*Laugh* Your time on this planet ends today!"

"You're going down!" Sonic said jumping at the large creature with his sword. To his suprise, his attack was blocked by a finger. Dante grins at Sonic as he grabs his sword away from him. He grabs it by the hilt and swings it around.

"Ah what marvelous craftsmanship! A original done by Solairte no less!" he said swinging it at Sonic; Sonic steps back avoiding the attacks. Dante was soon grabbed by Richter's blood shadow.

"**EEEAAAHHHHH!"** Richter screeched lifting his other blood shadow hand and tries to punch Dante', but he swings the blade at it causing the first to break apart. The blood however deforms and coils around Dante' like a snake. The pressure causes Dante' to drop Sonic's sword. Sonic picks it up and swings it at Dante's arm. He tries to break free, but Richter's blood was too much for him. Richter stands their giggling oozing out more blood that forms around Dante' into blades that run through his body in different places. The blood deforms and comes back and forms into hands that wrap around Richter's chest. Sonic then dashes at Dante' swinging him in different places and finally doing a homing attack blowing him into another building with a powerful gust of wind. Sonic looks at the building where his enemy was blown , before he knew it he was blown away by a punch. Dante' had come from the rubble and starts attacking Sonic relentlessly, he grabs him with his arm charging orange electricity through his body. He then throws Sonic down and blasted a beam of black energy at him.

"Goodness, and it was you who won the Gran prix?" Dante was caught off guard, as the blood shadow forms into a claw and swipes Dante' in the back. "GAH!"

Richter walks up slowly giggling. "**Come and play with me…..Give me more pain."**

"Sorry…no can do" Dante' said smiling "You shouldn't enjoy the pain I give"

"**NEEEAAAYYYYAAHHH!"** Richter shirked jumping at Dante' with his blood shadow, but Dante' avoids the shadow without giving an inch. **"Give it to me! Give it all to me!" **his blood then raps around Dante's arm's."

"Give me your best shot!" Dante' shouted while laughing.

"**EEEEAAHHHHHH!"** Richter's blood Shadow rips Dante's arms clean off. It throws then down and Richter jumps at Dante' and swings his claws at him cutting up his body leaving it gashing blood all around. The blood then forms into one large pike where it runs through Dante's body and comes out.

"AHHH!" Dante' screamed with cuts and holes in his body. He looks down and sees Sonic with his sword glowing green pointing at him. "What?!"

"Goodbye" he smiled. "Cut through the air; wind saber!" A powerful wind made of green energy blows Dante' into another building that that crumbles on him.

(((Boss Defeated))))

Sonic gets up panting regaining his composure. He then turns to Richter who was looking around.

"I..I don't believe it…." Eggman Nega said staring at Richter.

"Darcy…" Klaus narrows his eyes at her…."Did….did you turn him too?"

"**Haaa…haaa…..haaa…..Mer eee hee hee**….."Richter looks at the Cramoisi and crew mates. He then smiles and runs after them. **"EEAAHHHHHH!" **

Some of the crew mates screamed. Chrome stands in front of them, but Richter then stops when he sees Darcy in front of him. Darcy softly places her hand on Richter." Madame?"

"**Haaaa-haaaa-haaa-haa-haa**!" The blood shadow's hands looked as if it was about to grab Darcy, but they were stopped in their tracks.

"Darcy…" Zerach said calmly. "You've given him too much…."

"Mmmm….Zerach may be right…..perhaps I have given you too much of my blood…now Richter….just stay calm…..just like that…."

Richter's blood shadow slowly drops down, and the hands hang down from his chest as he was panting softly.

"Dante….. Is he…?" Chrome began to ask as he looked over to the rubble. His eyes began to wide as he looked at the rubble slowly shake. A hand came out of the rubble and eventually Dante' himself everyone but Claw and GronMin looked in shock.

"(This may be gruesome for minors. Oh who am I kidding you can take what's about to happen next right?... Right?)

Dante's face was burning. It had scolded marks and not just is face his body was showing signs of broken joints and burnt up parts to where they were showing the bone. Everyone could see part of Dante's skull on the right side with the eyeball gashed out. What was inhuman was that everyone saw all the burns slowly heal up. His right eye began to reform in his eye socket and his skin returned to his face and parts to his body. Within seconds his body was healed instantly. Richter stood in shock, and nearly dropped his hammer, and it turned back into a stone. Dante' chucked at the bewildered group, and his chuckle turned in to a mad cackle.

"Well now! I see you aren't the same person as before!" he shouted "You may be even better than your father! Who knows? You may even get close to overthrowing me as imperial criminal lord!"

"How can that be?!" Alice asked staring at him and slamming her fist on the controls.

"This guy isn't human!" Jayden said covering his eyes

"What is he?!" Shadow said with wide eyes.

"Is this the true face of evil?" Rouge asked backing up close to shadow

"There…..this is just reminds me of the metarx.." Cosmo said

"I won't what happened last time happen again!" Tails said pushing her back behind him.

"Now you understand" Chrome said "Igilios Dante' is the most powerful being known on this planet"

"There you go mentioning my true name Chrome" Dante' said crossing his arms "I'm getting real tired of that!"

"My word!" said Zerach "He isn't mortal"

"No he's not" Darcy said looking at Richter still. "I understand now! Humph! You can stop the act now **Soiligl Dyabon**! (Soy-le-gl Di-bon)

"What?" Everyone said

"You…you know my name! Very good! I'm flattered!" Dante said laughing with his voice changing in an distorted, high and demonic tone. "I must ask you, how did you ever find it out?"

"I've only felt this feeling once, and that was many years ago" Darcy mentioned. "I can still remember the stench of his blood, even after my mother killed you. You should have been destroyed!"

"She knows you? You know her?" Klaus asked both of them. "How?

"Your mother, the previous Cramoisi queen waged war against my kind. She was a powerful ruler of the Cramoisi who nearly wiped us out….nearly. Heh heh….but I'm back…stronger than I have ever been…all thanks to master cobalt."

"Is someone going to fill me in on this?" Sonic asked

"This **Soiligl**….is he dangerous, love?" Zerach asked Darcy

"He and his hoard are the reason evil exists in the world" Darcy explained "For a thousand years, my people have fought against them. "

"It all makes sense now…" Sonic said. He did not know how, but even he was starting to put the pieces together. When he finished pondering it all came clear. "He's been living under the name Dante' since he's been running the mafia. He's the one who has been summoning those demons"

"Yes" Darcy confirmed "Now that his true colors are divulged…."

"Klaus!" Zerach sounded troubled shouting to his brother "Please, you must listen to me. Do not side with this madman! If what Darcy says is true, you must get away from him!"

Klaus just narrows his eyes at him and looks down. "Well…as fun as this has been…..but I have an emerald to collect" Dante or Soiligl* walks over to Richter slowly.

(From here on out this is going to be referred to as)

Suddenly he hears he hears Richter scream. Darcy and Sonic were taken by surprise as they saw a figure running a red glowing blade through Richter.

It was the gray wolf from the race. He had long hair wearing a black trench coat and black pants and an eye patch. He pulls his blade out of Richter, who kneels down panting. The blood Shadow then crawls back into Richter's body through the gashes on his body. The wolf quirks his eye brow as he saw a pair of wings appears behind Richter's back.

"Ahhh…" He stands back up with his fangs seeping out of his mouth. "**What…what** just happened?" his voice was returning to normal.

"Richter's Cramoisi spirit. It triggered when the blood shadow returned to his body" Darcy explained

"EW! Disgusting!" Klaus looks at Richter as he turns and looks with his eyes glowing orange.

"Well you're no prince charming yourself!" he said back

"And just what are you doing here, Exen?" Soiligl asked "Have you come to see what happens when you cross me?"

The wolf looks at Richter then looks at Soiligl "No" he said in a deep yet young voice. "The truth is…" Then his hand began to glow red. Then out of nowhere a katana appeared in his hand. "I wish to finish him myself."

Klaus simply crossed his arms and scoffed with a smile. "Perhaps there is reason to trust them after all"

"Of course!" Mora comes from behind and hugs Klaus. "Now sit back and watch as the exen of steel mops the floor with that sugar daddy!"

The gray wolf looks at Richter who was still somewhat exhausted. "I've been looking for you"  
he says looking at his sword. "You're the Exen of Earth: Richter Solairte, correct?" he then aims his eyes back at Richter.

"What's it to you?" Richter asked getting in a fighting stance. "Have we met?"

"My name is **Nero. **I am the Exen of Steel." I challenge you to a duel" 

"Exen? Wait… hold on, I've never heard of you."

"Richter" Dwayne called "He's the new criminal lord. One who took the place of Exen after you and Chrome defeated Ziggfreed.

"But Ziggfreed wasn't an Exen" Richter answered back

"He was going to be until he was killed. Now this guy has taken his place."

Richter looked back at Nero, who had his sword pointed at him. Richter picks up his green stone and puts it away. He then summons two hammers from his hand. "You want to fight me?"

"You don't waste time do you?" Nero asked "One on one"

"You're on!" Richter said tightening his grip. "But I should warn you. I'm a Cramizom now! I'm unbeatable."

"Cram…..what did he say?" Darcy asked with a sweat drop down her head.

"Wait a minute!" Knuckles said "Richter you're too beat. You can't just start another fight!"

Richter wasn't listening, as he stared at the wolf. Soiligl watch from behind and walked up to Claw and GronMin.

"Aren't you going to do anything, Lord Dante?" asked Claw

"No" said Soiligl "I want to see this. Let them fight. If Richter is a Cramoisi….I want to see it for myself"

"but who is he?" Klaus asked looking at the wolf

"He may be one of my most powerful Criminal lord in the Exen Branch. He has killed a few of my Ginn but now we'll see him become of use to us. But just in case." The tall demon got out a small radio like device and pressed a blue button on it.

"What are you doing" Klaus asked looking at Soiligl putting it back in his pocket.

"Oh just being the generous man I usually am to my clients" Soiligl answered with a smile. "It's called back up, Mr. Klaus"

"Do we really have time for this?" Sonic asked Darcy

"let see what this results to" Darcy said

_**(((Exen Criminal Lord Fight :Macabre Exen Nero)))))**_

"HA HA!" I'm going to beat the snot out of you! TOPINOCHA! " he tries to bring out his black Jema, but nothing happened. "Wha….I said…TOPINOCHA!" he tries to bring them out again, but still noting.

Everyone looks at Richter waiting to make a move. "Come on Come on! Nightmare…brun! Attack! Oh oh oh wait I know. I call upon the powers of darkness to…"

"He…is the exen of earth?" Nero wondered "Pathetic…."

"_Ohh so scary…."_ Said the voice in his head.

"Darcy, what is going on?" Zerach asked

"I do not know….." Darcy said. "His new talents have been….. demoted somehow….."

"Oh this is embarrassing…." Soiligl said in his seat.

Richter was standing their panting. "ok…Ok…if…you could give me a minute….I can…UGH…UGH….UGGGHHHHAH!" Richter was kicked in the face by Nero and going in slow motion to the ground.

"Ok, buddy…." Richter growled as he summoned his normal hammers. "Eat mallet!" Richter charged at Nero. Nero then murmurs one word under his breath. "Vanguard" His body glows a red violent aura, then seven more blades appeared around him. He was holding one sword in his right hand normally, and the one on his left backhanded. Richter swings his hammer at him, but the other floating blades block his attack. Richter kept swinging but the blades keep blocking every attack. Nero swings his left backhanded sword at Richter, and throws him back and Richter was knocked to the ground. Richter slowly gets up, and sees Nero walking over to him slowly.

"So he's a Steel master?" Jazz asked

"Yeah" answered Dwayne "One of the strongest in the Criminal Underground. He just showed up one day and bested nearly half of the Ginn Branch. (Ginn is commander rank in the underground second next to Exen which is elite). None of them survived even 3 minutes with him, and fighting a Ginn is like fighting five Grapples. They were all wiped out.

"That's insane!" Nai shouted.

"No…that's the strength of a true Exen" Blade stated "You could say Richter's fighting himself. Now we'll see if that's the case."

"Steel vs. earth, who will win?" Zenith wondered

Nero charged at Richter with a blade from his right hand. Richter blocked the attack and brings up a rock from the ground. Nero jumps into the air. "Dragon Blade" he said, as six of the swords floated to his back. The six swords were lined up looking as if he had two wings on his back. Richter looked at him as he was floating over him in amazement. The swords looked like wings on his back.

"Whoa!" said Blade "Since when could steel users do that!?"

"They don't" said Chrome

"This is unreal!" said Zenith. "Is this the true work of a steel master?"

"Cool!" he shouted jumping up a little "I've never seen a move like that before! It's like you use the steel element as if you were born from it! You're amazing!"

Chrome slapped his forehead "Your life may be on the line and that all you can say?!"

""What?! I'm not allowed to like an enemy's moves every now and then?!"

Nero just stared at Richter as he was admiring his talent. "Alright…enough of this, are you going to fight or what?"

"Hey…it's not every day you see me like this, but whatever. Let's see what you got!" Richter then summoned eight more hammers and lifted himself using a rock from the ground. "I don't have a name of this, but since you're summoning weapons, why not join in the fun?"

"Humph" Nero chuckled "Not bad…. _You may just live up to your name unlike the others I faced"_

Richter then ignited his fame bracelets and set some hammers on fire. Nero flew over to Richter like a jet. Richter just barely blocked his attack with his hammers. Nero flew back and charged at Richter again. Richter moved his rock out of the way, but got a small cut from his blade. Richter knelt down a little in pain. Nero tried to strike Richter with his sword, but Richter used a rock from the ground to block his attack. Richter gets up and tries to attack him, by throwing his flaming hammers. Nero dodges every one of them and attacks him again, by swinging his sword at Richter. Richter uses Graniterrior (His jema weapon) to block the attack. The two of them were at a standstill, with both weapons colliding. Both of them stare at each other; Richter was grunting a little and Nero was staring at him with a seemingly blank stare.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" Richter asked

"Not really" he said back

Richter was pushed back on his rock. Nero lands on his rock and tries to run his sword through him. Richter jumps out of the way, but Nero kicks Richter off his rock.

"HA! Big deal! I can fly too!" Richter flaps his wings trying to fly, but for some reason he could not stay airborne. "Uhhh…." He keeps trying to fly, but no dice, he hits the ground hard. "Ouch" Richter gets up, but doesn't see Nero.

"Where'd you go?" he asked himself looking around.

"Shadow step" Nero murmured

Richter then sees Nero reappearing and disappearing, everywhere. Richter was panicking and doing his best to find Nero. Before he had a chance to do anything, Richter gets stabbed by a sword in the lower chest from behind. Everyone saw and was shocked. Richter grunted in pain, and knelt down.

"_Wow, I guess he wasn't as good as he said" _said the voice in Nero's head. Richter stood there kneeling at Nero's feet. Richter then fell on the ground, lifeless.

"Looks like I overdid it" he said.

"Richter…." Chrome hardly showed any emotion at all.

Darcy closed her eyes and looked down. "Mmmmmm…."

"Darcy?" Zerach asked in question, he then saw her smile. "it would seem as if Richter is…how our children say…constricting our panache? "

"You mean, cramping our style?" Sonic asked

"You are right, love" Darcy said "I need to help him somehow"

Onyx clenches his face in anger. He was about to draw his daggers. All of a sudden there came rumbling noises. Everyone saw something come out of the ground. It was Richter grinning with little rocks all around him.

"What!?" said Nero in total shock

"_That was unexpected!" _said the voice in Nero's head.

"WHOOO-MAN!" Richter said brushing himself off. "You really are something else! I got to say, if I was a second slower you would have had me I swear! No wonder you were made Exen so fast!

"But….how" Nero looked at where he though Richter was laying and saw a pile of Rocks. "Chaos substitution….of course"

Before he attacks, Richter was shot in the back by something; suddenly he felt a burst of energy flow through him. He then saw his wings glow bright purple. "What..the…" He didn't know why, but he felt somewhat stronger. Richter saw his chance and charged at Nero full speed, while flying in the air, but Nero blocks the attack again.

"That should do it" Darcy's hand was glowing purple

"What did you do to him?" Sonic asked

"Just relax, you two. Richter's body should be at balance for the time being" Darcy said

Nero looked at him for a minute and pointed his swords at Richter. "Well I'm impressed. It's already been 4 minutes. No one has survived an attack like that before" Nero swung his swords at Richter, but he blocks it with a rock from the ground. Richter uses his earth power to make another rock platform, and rose it up from the ground. The two of them were in the air on the platform. Nero swung his sword and Richter swung his hammers. It seemed as if both fighters were evenly matched, as they continued to duel with all there might. Soon their weapons collided again ant they were both staring at each other faces. They both pushed at each other with their weapons.

"What are you happy about?" the wolf asked looking at the echidna crack a smirk

"Man, you're much stronger than anyone I've ever faced! I'm having the time of my life! By the way, look behind you"

Nero turned and saw a stalagmite pointing at him. It then was charged at Nero but he rolled out of the way. Richter saw his chance and swung his hammer at him. Nero blocks it while getting back up, Richter then summoned another hammer and swung at Nero multiple times, flying around him trying to find opening. Richter flies downward over Nero's head and swung his hammer again trying to hit him but then Nero blocks it, as Richter was hanging upside down with his hammers keeping him balanced.

"Gottcha!" Richter exclaimed making Nero quirk his brow

Richter then falls to the ground with him still holding his hammers and still colliding with Nero's swords. He then jumps in the air again releasing his hammers and flying in the air. "Bombardment!" The hammers explode in Nero's face and he was As Nero looks at him jumping he is suddenly pushed off the rock by a powerful force behind him sending him down to the ground. He got a glimpse of what pushed him off; it was Richter hitting him from behind, who then turned into a pile of Rocks.

"Another copy" he said as he fell. He regained balance with his wing like swords. He was in the sky looking around for Richter.

"Where'd you go?" Nero asked looking around.

Suddenly, Nero felt something grab his head. Richter had come from behind grabbing his head. "I gotcha now! What are you going to do now?"

"That's probably the worst place you could be" Nero answered calmly.

"Wha…NUGGHHH!" Richter felt something inpale him. He fles back and sees a red mass come from Nero's back. Richter holds his stomach; of course it was bleeding out of control. But he looks at Nero in shock. "You…you can do blood Shadow too?!"

Nero turns around as his blood forms around him into two large dark looking hands similar to how Richter was when his was active. The funny thing was, his eyes were still the same. Richter then disappears in the air. Nero looks around ready to attack, Richter then reappears in the air and attacks Nero actually hitting him again in the back. Nero swings his blood shadow claw and hits Richter on the side, Richter then swings at Nero again, but his attack was blocked. He disappears from Nero's sight and attacks him from behind, kicking him in the back once more. Nero then grabs him by the leg and swings Richter to the ground. He then flies down at Richter at break neck speed with his blood shadow moves on his arm and forms into a long crescent shape blade.

"Kojima….reaper…" Richter could see the blood shadow form into the shape of a scythe.

As Richter looks at it, his eye's sclera turn black again and his body glows deep purple as he lifts his hammers. Nero could see spin around Richter glowing purple and rocks appear around him. "Let's end this! Terrain Reverberation: Aftershock! " Richter swings his hammers with the rocks merging with them; Nero swings his swords unleashing a massive explosion. Everyone covered their eyes from the massive flash caused by the two attacks. When the flash clears everyone saw Richter and Nero both fall on the ground.

"Richter!" Richter gets up panting and sees Chrome helping him up.

"Thanks…" Richter sees Chrome with the golden harness, removed earlier. He takes it from him and puts it back on; the harness glows while attaching itself to his arm. Richter feels slight pain as it rejoins his arm; he then feels his fangs recede back in his mouth, and his wings shrink till they disappear. He turns at Nero who got up and also started panting holding his arm and his swords disappeared in a red glow. The two of them were staring at each other, both out of breath.

"Now the spirit has been brought back to sleep" Darcy said "If only he fully awakened the power inside. He wasn't as strong as he was during his fight with Ziggfreed"

"_Amazing!"_ said the voice in Nero's head _"He actually hit ya! No one's done that to you in a while!' _

"I don't need you to tell me" Nero said out loud

"but I didn't say anything" Richter said quirking his eye brow.

"_Looks like he's as strong as the __**Exen of light **__said. What do you think?"_ said the voice

"Well what are you waiting for?" Richter asked. "Aren't you…*pant* going to show off some of those moves again? Come on…*Pant* I want to see more!"

"Huh?" Nero widen his eyes at him "_He wants to see more? What kind of poor souls brought him in this world…_.?"

"_Heh..heh! I kind of like him! Can I come out and see?"_

"NO!" shouted Nero out loud

"Awwww! Please?!" Richter asked with weepy eyes. Nero had a sweat drop on the side of his face.

Soiligl was looking and grinning at the two who were out of breath. "_Now Richter has almost no energy left, and he will soon fall. _Well done Mr. Nero! Now please finish him, and then we can start on his crew and these beasts"

Chrome widens his eyes. "Hey! Mora said we were free!"

"Don't look at me.." Mora said innocently "I gave you a chance at freedom, but you chose to stay. You should have left when you had the chance. Oh well….like I said it's your funeral . Oh! How's this sound on your tombstone? "He died saving vampires because they promised him life" Mora just laughed hysterically.

Chrome couldn't help but stare at him he then drew his weapon and got ready to fight. "Damn You!"

Nero turns and looks at Soligil with narrow eyes. "Don't tell me what to do." He said under his breath.

From above the ground, they were being watched the other Cramoisi.

"Zilli! Big brother's fighting!" said a young white girl with black pigtails and a school uniform

Another dark skinned little girl wearing the same school uniform walked up and looked down at the large group staring at the smaller group. "Is that mother, Milli?"

"Yeah! But what's she doing down there?"

"Whatever it is we should"

"GIRLS!" shouted a orange cat pointing at a dark plume of smoke. Then a dark creature came out of it and as crawling toward the girls.

"Is this the Evil thing you talked about, Prowl?" asked the Nick brown wolf

"Y-Yes!" He answered trembling in fear.

"I ain't afraid!" said Zilli "Let's get him!"

All four tried to strike at once but then the creature attacked them, and blew them away all the way down to where the others were. Richter turned and saw the four flying at him. They all landed right on his back.

"OOhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" said All of them a little dazed.

"What is this? 'Land on Richter' day?!" Richter asked slamming his fist down trying to squirm free

"Sorry, big brother!" Milli said getting off.

"Big Brother?" Nero looked at the four kids getting up.

"_Odd family…" _said the voice

"Children?" Darcy asked

"Mother?" said the four

"Mr. Klaus now would be a good time to show them our greatest achievement" Soiligl said

"With pleasure!" Klaus said as he pressed a button on a radio. Then out of nowhere over 40 blue agents appeared around the right in front of everyone.

"_Whoa! Who ordered the extra help!?"_ said the voice in Nero's head. Nero looks at all the blue agents surrounding him._ "What are you going to do?" _

"We'll have to retreat for now." Nero said "Now isn't the time Alright?!"

"The time for what!?" Richter asked Nero. Nero gives one last look at Richter then vanishes out of sight in a red flash.. "WAIT!" Richter looked at the agents around him and pointed his hammer at them. "Blast! He's the least of my worries now!"

"At last." said Klaus. "I can see the destruction of the Cramoisi. Brother, you fought well, but now it's over. I will rid this world of this trash!"

"You're saying that about your own brother, you know!" Sonic yelled. "I got a question for _you! _ Why do you hate the Cramoisi so much?! What did they ever do to you?! So your brother loves one? Big deal! Give me one good reason why, you despise them so much!?" Klaus looks at Sonic growling gritting his teeth.

"Klaus, fight with us! Together we can end Dante' right here and now!" Richter said "Come on! He's the evil one, not us!"

"ENOUGH!" Klaus shouted "I don't need to explain anything to you! The Cramoisi are my enemy always have always will be, and if you and your brother are foolish enough to help them then you and your crew will die with them!" Klaus then takes out a black shard. "You…Soligl or whoever….are you ready?"

"Indeed" Soiigl's hand then started to emit a dark cloud. Then from his hand came a purple and Black figure. It was a small creature with feet and claws. It had one red eye shaped like a "V". It was a small creature no bigger than an adult dog. It let out a small roar reviling its sharp teeth. Everyone looked at the beast in disgust. Klaus cringed his face at the monstrosity that Dante' was holding. Milli and Zilli hid behind Richter staring at it.

"You're our big brother! Stop him!" Zilli said pushing Richter.

"Wha.." Richter said in confusion _"Oh… the flash walkers! Alice must have given them to the others."_

"Darcy" Zerach turned to his wife "Can you feel it?"

"Yes…" Darcy said "It's unreal. The very same evil creature from before"

"Whoa! That's a new twist!" Sonic said. "That's the same dark creature" Sonic remembers encountering the same beast long before he became a Cramoisi, and again back at his castle home.

Richter, Dwayne, Ryan, and Chrome looked at the beast with their eyes narrowed. "NO! They've really have come back!" Dwayne said gritting his teeth.

Klaus then throws the dark Shard in the middle of the battlefield that made a similar glyph found in the Gaia gates. From the glyph came dark Gaia spawn. Around them came more of the dark creatures, the same from Soligl's hand. They jump on the Gaia spawn and fuse with them. The creatures form together to create a new dark creature. It was a blue-black demon with black armor on its chest and lower body. glowing with yellow "V" Shaped eyes and glowing blue teeth and sharp blades coming out of their fore arms. Two horns coming out of their head like a goat. Unlike its current form, this one was standing on two feet.

"Behold, Klaus….Cramoisi…Dusk raiders, a new hybrid of my creation. The** vessel** that is born from the very sins of man, and manifested from every evil deed the underground has done, crossed with Dark Gaia, the very demon sealed in the depths of the earth. Both have merged into a creature that can withstand light and survive without withering away. "I give you…the **navi chaser! **

The creature looked at a the Cramoisi and dashed over to one leaving a blue streak. Sonic barely even saw it coming; it dashed passed him and heads over to Amy.

"EEP!" Amy screamed as the creature punched her in the gut, making her bend down in pain. The creature then grabs her and brings her over to Soligl.

"Heh heh heh…..Impressed?" Soligl turns over to Klaus smiling.

"Very..." Klaus stood their looking at Amy crossing his arms. "There will be no escape from _anywhere"_

"So….that's where they come from." Nero said looking at it from a distance. Nero was watching from a rooftop of a distant building.

"_Can we make our move now?! _

"Well you Be quiet? I'm thinking!"

"_About?"_

"Just, Shut up!"

"He can already make vessels with just one hand?" Richter asked himself

"And he created a new creature from the dark Gaia spawn?" Chrome looks in shock

"What is it with people and stating the obvious all the time?" Tails wondered

Sonic moves over to Amy without thinking, but is instantly blocked by two agents. "Amy!"

"Don't worry…I'm fine!" Amy gets up and looks at Soligl with rage. Out of nowhere, everyone saw more the dark creatures, crooks and Egg pawns everywhere.

"You soon won't be" Klaus takes out a blue artifact that starts to glow.

"Is that…..oh no!" Darcy looks at the curious object.

"Oh yes…dear Darcy" Klaus smiled as he lifts the artifact in the air. It starts to float in the sky; it was a spherical artifact with strange glyphs on it. "Now….purge!"

"Everyone take cover!" Drarcy flies up and puts a shied around everyone. The artifact goes in the air and unleashes a blue wave. Everyone could see little white-blue tendrils come with the wave flush through the area and the now blue written sky. What was most shocking was when the wave flushed by the criminals, the tendrils seep inside their mouths. As they were entering the bodies, everyone looked in shock as the criminals' attire changes completely. They heard them choking as their bodies glow bright blue. After the flash of blue, all the criminals now had on a blue robe just like the blue agents and holding swords, the Egg pawn's hulls were now a bluish gray and holding glowing blades. Nero sees what's happening and quickly materializes a shield that emits a red shell to protect him from the wave and the tendrils. Sonic and the others look in horror; all of the criminals that were round them were now blue agents with more of the navi chasers by their side.

"No…" Darcy flies up and sees the a faction of the city in ruins with more blue cloaked figures with in a five mile radius. This cloud of blue only reached out so far.

"Everyone….is a blue agent" Sonic looks at the blue agents around him.

"This is becoming dangerous…." Zerach looks around "Klaus truly wants all Cramoisi life wiped from existence…."

"Klausy….what did you do?" Mora asked she as well as the other leaders were still themselves.

"This artifact, changes the molecular structure of a living being, turning them into a follower of the counsel of cobalt, some become blue agents, others become disciples. But all have the same hate for the Cramoisi that burns in their soul. Criminal minds are so easy to manipulate. Give them what they want, and they will be putty in your hands. Soon, even non-criminals shall learn of the deceit of the Cramoisi.

"Well said….Master Klaus" Soligl praised "And what a wonderful way to introduce the new consul of the cobalt shroud, as of now. The Grand Mafia, the criminal underground, is no more."

"What?!" the Solairte brothers said in unison

"Yes, from here on today, the guardian unit of nations, the robian alliance, and the criminal underground, are now associates or the new **Cobalt order**, organized by Mr. Klaus and myself."

"Cobalt order?" Sonic looks around at all the blue agents, chasers and robots.

"No…" Shadow looks down and shakes his head in doubt "Commander Tower would never…"

"it was all his idea…." Klaus said with a smile "Think of it, no more criminals, no more pain or suffering. It will all be over, and we will rid the world of anyone who thinks otherwise…..and soon, the world will see things the way it should be…"

"Grrr! This goes against everything, of the Criminal underground code!" Richter shouted "You've been twisting and toying with the rules for years, Dante', but this…..this has gone too far! Forcing people to be in the mafia, and merging two opposing groups, all for some ancient animosity?

"I have been having an animosity with your kind for over 5,000 years. Consider it an act of mercy, dear Richter. Joining us is far better than the alternative…"

"Which…is…."

"Death." Soligl appears in front of Richter and Chrome. "Though you may be Cramoisi, and since Rizen is my old friend, I'll give you one last chance; join us, dusk raiders, and I promise I will let your previous transgressions disappear and you two will serve as the Exen twelve once more. "

Richter looks down while clenching is his fist. He looks at Sonic and Darcy and to his crew mates.

"Richter?" Chrome looks at his brother.

"I don't want to say this…..but Dante'. " Richter's body glows bright orange and his hammer appears in his hand. "Take your deal and SHIV IT UP YOUR ASS!"

Chrome was shocked to hear Richter. "You heard the man" Chrome chuckled drawing his sword. "Offer denied"

"My goodness, Richter….." Soligl comes up and grabs Richter's mouth and moves it around. "what a marvelous mouth you have…..a shame you won't be using it any longer….." Soligl lets go and starts to float in the air. "You and your dusk raiders will die today, with the Cramoisi. Destroy them!"

_**The Gathering of the Twelve **_

The massive cobalt army came running at them. "We got to push them back!" Chrome said

"Way ahead of you!" Richter jumps in the air and stomps on the ground hard. "RUMBLE!" shouted Richter shaking the battle field. "EARTH DRAGON'S CLAW!" Richter made a circle in the ground around the Cramoisi and Raiders. Outside the circle, from the ground, came two separate gigantic rows of stalagmites that stretched over half a mile.

"Oh my!" Soligl lifted his hand and instantly all the of the other evil cohorts disappear and reappear on a floating mechanical platform with a large arm chair in the center.

"Where…where are we?" Klaus asked looking in the sky

"Not to worry" Soligl sits in the chair. "We are simply observing the demise of your enemies. We will watch as our blue agents finish them off. We here at the underground make sure that a well-paid job gets done. And with this new alliance, we will become the strongest force in the world.

"Humph! So I see" Klaus said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Klausy!" Mora said rapping her tail around Klaus. "Let's sit back, and watch our enemies cry in agony! Oh! It's like a date! Huh?"

Klaus manages to get free and walk at the edge of the platform. "I wish to see the destruction, for myself. I'll be joining this fight"

"By all means!" the lizard creature Soligl encouraged "I will have my servants assist you on your little excursion"

"Thanks for the assist"

"Oh, Oh! Let me help! I'm very strong!"

"No!"

"Oh, Pooh!" Mora pouts. "You're no fun at all!" she then sees Klaus jump off and to the battle field. "Be careful!"

"GronMin" Eggman Nega turns to his lackey. "Find that failed experiment and bring her back"

"As you wish" he said jumping off the ship.

"Oh, now where did Benedict go? Oh well. Now Dante' or whoever you are now. What about our deal?"

"Be sure to have the flagship ready for when we return to Westopolis.." Soligl said to Nega. "Then we can continue talking about our business with the rogue robians"

"Bah! You take too long! Fine! But this had better be not one of your stupid delays!" Eggman Nega jumps on his Eggmobile and flies off.

"Claw" Soligl turned to his subordinate. "Assist our client. This will be you're first mission as the new **Exen of fire**. Please do your best not to fail me."

"Yes, my lord" said Claw griping on a Red Jema, and jumping off the building.

"Oh! I'm so bored!" Mora sits down pouting.

"You've grown an interest to that Klaus" Soligl said "Are you…falling in love with him?"

"You're kidding right?" Mora looks back. "All men are nothing but walking bottles of honey to me. That's all they will ever be"

"Mmm-mmm…"

(((Back with the group))))

"DROWN!" Richter started spinning his body, making the rows of stalagmites move. As they moved around his group, the wave of rocks engulfed a small fraction for foes in the soil, below. The area was now covered in rocks and elevated dirt. Richter kneels down panting.

"That's not going to be enough!" Dwayne shouted while jumping in the sky. "Chrome, Ryan" Dwayne changed into his werehog from; Ryan and Chrome jumped into the sky with him.

" Frigid blockade!" Chrome shouted as his body was surrounded by a ball of ice.

"LONG WU HUO!" Ryan shouted, as two fire balls surrounded him. From the fire balls came out two small dragons. (About two and a half feet long) They flew around Ryan, making a sphere of fire. Dwayne stretches his arms and holds his hands around Chrome's ball of ice and Ryan's ball of fire emitting a dark aura.

"Red sun…." Shouted Ryan

"Frozen moon….!" Shouted Chrome

"SHADOW RAVE!" shouted all three unleashing a powerful tornado of ice, fire and dark energy that was bellowing around the army. Blowing them away, and creating a large wall of ice pillars blocking the way in the leveled field, separating the blue army from Sonic and the others.

The three jump down looking at the massive damage done by the attacks. Nearly over a mile of the city was leveled, some buildings were burning, and rocks were elevated everywhere.

"Are you guys trying to destroy the city?!" Sonic asked sarcastically

"A drastic move, but it had to be done." Ryan said "We might have bought some time, very little though."

"What do we do now?" Amy asked

Sonic then looks down thinking about what he heard from Shadow. "The other ten Exen…Richter! Didn't you say there were eleven other fighters, just as strong as you?"

"Yeah…well minus Chrome and that wolf that makes nine, but what does that have to…. with…anything…"

"We have to get out of here! Before the others…" at that moment everyone felt a gust of wind blow through.

"Too late!" Richter shouted seeing something green blow through the sky.

"You fools! Just what the hell are you doing?!" Richter heard a voice from somewhere. The blue agents and chasers were fighting their way through the ice making their way over to the others.

Sonic looked up and saw and saw a green and white gear flying in the sky. Richter's mouth opened wide as he saw who it was. It was a black echidna with a black trench coat pants and shoes. He had green eyes and was staring at Richter dead on.

"Is that you…. **Renton**?" Richter asked. The Echidna jumped down and looked at Richter, grinning.

"I'm going to pop that head of yours open!" he said flying around

"Another echidna?!" Knuckles asked as he was being dog piled on some foes.

"Wait Chrome, is he the cousin that you guys don't want to talk about?" Julie asked

"Yes, his name is Renton the Echidna. He's also** one of the Exen Twelve**: the master of **wind**. "Chrome explained.

"So the Exen are going to show up?!" Amy asked

"What do you, think, pinky" said a strange and eerie sounding voice.

From behind Sonic came a puddle of water. Then the puddle came up to sonic and grabbed him from behind. The puddle then reviled a Green chameleon with green eyes, green coat and tan pants. He smiled as he looked at Sonic struggling He chuckles as he speaks. "You look tasty. I'll torment you a little before I cook you! I love to play with my food….Greh heh heh hee ha…"

"Euughhh! Get of me!" Sonic tries to wiggle free.

"'bout time you got here!" shouted the black echidna, Renton dropping from his gear.

"Let go of him!" shouted Knuckles, forcing the others off him and running to help him. Knuckles, tries to punch him, but the chameleon dodges it.

"Who's that?" Rouge asked.

"That's **Lymphi** the **Exen master of water**" Ryan explained

"So…which one of you am I going to carve first?" the lizard asked like a suave gentlemen. Suddenly a loud sonic boom was heard on the west side of the wall shattering some of the ice pillars down, letting the agents and chasers in. Everyone could see a shadowy figure riding on his gear all the way to the group and onto Richter. From out of nowhere came a brown howler monkey wearing a blue coat and blue jeans. Richter as he looked at him. "Why do people keep falling on me?!"

The monkey looks at everyone. "Yuck! They are even more annoying than I thought!"

"**Clangen**? What are you doing here?" Chrome asked

"Don't you notice the **Exen of Sound** when you see him? Uke uke!"

Alice's eyes irises went red." You stupid monkey! LET GO OF MY DADDY!" She runs over to help Richter.

"SKWAAAKKKK!"

A dark figure comes screeching down and attacks Alice and throws her down. It was a black vulture with black sharp talons, and a sharp tan beak. He was wearing a black vest, and brown pants. He flies over to Alice and Smiles. "Hello little girl" the bird spoke in a Russian accent. By the flap of his wings he unleashes a powerful dark wind at another part of the ice wall, a part of it to break apart letting more enemies in. "Richter, what is the meaning of this. I'd expect this from Chrome, but you were my singing buddy"

Everyone looks at Richter. "What?" Richter asked "The dude is a boss on the pipe organ. Look, **Baynair** I know you just struck down Alice, but say you're sorry, join us, and all will be forgiven. "

The vulture jumps at Richter and kicks him down and shoots an orb of dark energy from his hand that just barely misses him."You disappoint me….Solairte"

"Leave him alone!" Ty Screamed changing into his fighter mode and attacking the vulture, but he jumps back punches Ty in the gut, binging him to the ground.

"What's that nasty thing?" Tawny asked.

"**Exen of Darkness?**" Sonic helps Richter up.

"Yeah…who as such a nice singing voice, unlike this chimp right here" Zenith said

"HEY! I'm not a chimp!" the howler monkey stated "Do you see this tail? Do you see chimps with tails like this? I don't think so! I happen to be a good singer! "

"**Exen of sound** or not, your singing voice is horrible, **Clangen**!" Richter said

"All four of these guys are Exen?" Shadow asked

"Yup. Their strong four star elemental users like Chrome and me. And they…" Richter was stopped by a powerful icy wind.

Suddenly Darcy then felt a chill in the air. In an instant she saw a giant breeze of cold air come out from behind her and Zerach that nearly froze them. They both looked behind them and saw a white Jackal, with a blue coat and dark blue pants.

"Good day to you vermin" he said.

"HSSS! Another one!" hissed Darcy

"Look! It's an ice nerd!" Richter stated

"Silence you worm! I, **Algidius Exen master of Ice **will smite anyone who doesn't fit in to this world." Said the Jackal.

"Whatever you say, nerd" Richter said giggling

The ice wall was still being broken down, this time by many plants and vines everywhere. Some agents were already fighting some of the Cramoisi.

Everyone then saw a flash of light and out of nowhere a man was holding Jazz and hold a knife at the neck. He was a green hedgehog with a green shirt and green pants, and a red band on the top of his head. Jazz looked at him and was in total shock. She was shaking in fear staring into his green eyes. "I finally found you…..Jazz Star"

"Ch…ch…ch" Jazz kept trying to say "**Chiller!"**

"HEY, LET GO OF HER!" Zoomer screamed running at her, but he stopped when he saw Chiller force the knife close to her neck. Everyone could only look as the green hedgehog was holding Jazz hostage.

"Ut tut tut! One more move and I'll cut her neck open!" said Chiller "CCHHHHHCCCC (Cutting noise)

"I can beat you to that knife!" said Zoomer.

"Are you prepared to take that risk, boy?" Chiller asked back "AHHHH!" Chiller's back was shot by Rin-Rin in the lower back. Chiller dropped the knife and turned to see Rin-Rin, who was pointing another arrow at him.

"**Exen master of plant.." ** Chrome told Sonic. "Deadly as he is swift."

"Let my friend go! Or this next one goes through your heart!" Rin-Rin threatened. She suddenly was knocked down, by Renton, who then presses his foot on Rin-Rin's head. Everyone saw more blue agents come at them ready to strike and being led by Klaus.

"You're little game of hide and seek is over" Klaus said "Accept your fate!"

"Never!" Richter said making a pose lifting his finger. Everyone draws their attention to him. He then looks at everyone else and then right at Renton. "I never would have expected you to join this wackjob"

"That's a lot to say from which side you chose" Renton takes his foot off Rin-Rin and pulls out his sword. "Enough talk, let's settle this now!"

"Alright" Richter materializes his large hammer. "Looks like this where we make our stand"

"It's been a thrill fighting with ya Richter" Blade said

"Feeling's mutual old friend"

"Richter, if we don't make it out of this, I just want to let you know it was me who ate all those fancy chocolate mints!" Zenith said

Richter then glares back at Zenith. "You told me it was Quinn! I took his teething ring because of that! It was you?!" OHHHH! HOOO HHOOOO!" Richter was then blown away by a powerful wind. Renton then goes after him.

"Sorry!" Zenith shouted looking back at the enemies attacking the other raiders.

"You realize he is going to kill you, if we survive this" Blade said

"I know…" Zenith sighed

"Sonic!" Amy shouted to him as he was still being held by Lymphi. "Do you need…"

"I'm fine!" he shouted back. "Help the others!"

Amy looks back, but was then hit by the howler monkey Clangen. "Come on, freaky pinky! I want to see how you female vampires work it!"

"Oh…" Amy had a mad mark on her forehead as she made one of her Piko-Piko hammers appear along with the jema that turns into a pink-black hammer. "I'm going to ape on you! YAAHHHH!" Amy jumps at Clangen.

"I'm a MONKEY!"

The vulture, Baynair stares at the small group of Cramoisi and raiders looking at him. So…who wants to be my partner first?"

"Ohh he's tough" Silver turns and sees the white elf with purple hiar looking at him. (See the end of 14 for details) "You going to back down?"

"No…." Silver looks at Baynair. "I'm going to take you down!"

"I'm right behind you!" Blaze said to him.

Alice slowly gets up from the attack earlier. "GRRRRR! You're mine pigeon!"

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Alice turns around and sees GronMin walking over to her. Even with her increased height, she was three feet shorter than the heavy metal man. She looks back at Ty who was still fighting and turns back to GronMin.

"This isn't going to be like last time.

"I'll take care of Chiller" Blade told Chrome.

"Leave Klaus and Algidius to me…" Shadow said.

"I'll help Amy with Clangen" Chrome answered "I will not have any casualties; we beat them down and let's meet back at the ship!"

"Aye-Aye!" blade said running off.

Klaus walked over to Darcy and Zerach holding his two blades. Algidius got out a blue Jema stone that became a sapphire Javelin. "Rimglaceior,(Rim-glace-eor) lend me your strength" He then turns and looks at Klaus "Your elegant attire looks impressive, perhaps even a match to my very own." Algidius said.

"If you're so focused on wiping out the impure, then you should focus on the fight!" Klaus said back.

"I have failed you….Klaus…" Zerach said "I thought by now you would learn who the true face of evil is"

"From my understanding….I'm looking right in the face of evil" Klaus said back. "And I will destroy that evil, even if it's my own blood!"

"Then you are lost!" Zerach arms himself.

_**Now it's time for the battles! Each battle will be happening at the same time. For less confusion, I will address who will be battling who at the start of the battle. If it's still hard for you to follow, I'm sorry. But if not, please enjoy. **_

_**PLEASE NOTE!: In orange Dawn Exen battles 1,4,5,6 and 7 will be displayed, plus a few added battles as well. All battles fit with the story just so there is no confusion**_

((((Exen Boss Fight 1; Klaus, Algidius and Claw)))))  
*Good guys; Shadow, Darcy, Zerach, Lori, Ryan, Toby, Dwayne, Daniel,  
Daniel and other Cramoisi will be fighting as well.  
BGM:

Klaus was first to strike at Darcy; He rammed his body at her as quick as a flash. She quickly gets up and kicks Klaus in the face, while summoning her sword, and swinging it at him. Klaus blocks it and tries to hit her with his other sword. Zerach stands up and attacks Klaus from behind. Klaus is tossed back to the ground. Daniel grabs Klaus by the arms, flips his body, and throws him to the ground. Daniel then gets his sword at swings it at Klaus, however it was blocked after Klaus got back up and grabs his arm and pulls him to his face.

"Nice try" He then throws Daniel on the ground hard. Klaus tries to strike but Darcy blocks the attack and pushes him back.

"Daniel, let Zerach and I handle this" Darcy instructed "You help your brothers and sisters"

"Alright mother" Daniel gets back up and runs off.

"You sniveling vermin!" Darcy and Zerach see Algidius fire a barge of ice shards at the couple, but Ryan jumps in and melts the ice with a wall of fire.

"YOU!" Algidius screamed.

"You remember me? How wonderful." Ryan said drawing his swords, and looking back at Klaus. "You owe me a rematch" Ryan swung his swords at Klaus. Both weapons clashed, and made a sharp clang notice.

"You're that fool who opposed me back at **Jagged Valley**. (See chapter 11 for deets) "I told you, you know not the skills I have mastered over the years!" Ryan jumped back and uncovered his collar, revealing his mouth.

"And you don't know what _I'm _capable of." He said as soot was escaping from his mouth. He then slams his hand on the ground and a fiery dragon comes out from the ground. "Rise Emperor Phoenix dragon!"

(Note; The EPD looks like a fiery Chinese dragon with wings on its back and soot coming out of its nose. Its normally about 8 kilometers long and curls itself about 4 feet away from Ryan, but this time it's about 1.5 kilometers long .)

The dragon roars a mighty roar and stars at Klaus.

"OH MY!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Most impressive!" Zerach said.

"Humph! Ok so I underestimated you, however." A group of blue agents appeared in cloud of blue smoke. "Is it going to be enough?"

"Your men have no chance, Klaus. Surrender and I will spare you the embarrassment." Zerach said

"Don't get too excited you fools!" Claw jumps in from a distance and his hands start to burn a purple flame. "I'll show you a _real _dragon!" Claw slammed his hand on the ground and the ground began to shake. Then large cracks appeared in the earth's crust. Everyone heard a powerful roar, unlike any other. Then from the depths came out a large fiery black and purple dragon. It flew in the air blowing out purple fire, and landed next to Claw.

"I'm sensing pure evil" Darcy said. "As if the dragon is it's spawn"

"Behold." Claw said "The wrath of true hell: BLACK PHENOX DRAGON!"

Ryan stared at the dragon as its nose was spewing out smoldering sparks. "Claw….of all the things you've done, this is by far the foolish. What manifestation have you tainted your dragon with?!"

"Tainted?! Lord Dante' has given me a chance to prove my usefulness in this world, and made me Exen. I can now prove to those who stand against me that I'm am a force to be reckoned with!" Claw lifts up the red Jema from his hand. "I call on you, Scolignuior! (Scol-ig-nu-ior) " a large sword appears in Claws hands, in a blaze of fire.

"What you are son, is a pawn in this sick game that Soligil has laid out" Zerach Explained. "Anyone's heart that's been poisoned with such lies will meet an unfitting….UHH!" before Zerach could finish Algidius ran his javelin and him, and Zerach barley blocks it.

"You talk too much, mongrel." he said

"Hey high heels!" Dwayne shouted from a distance and attacked Algidius from the side in his werehog form. He then turned to Claw and ran over to attack.

"Dwayne, get back!" shouted Ryan

"Black Hellfire!" The black dragon attacked Dwayne with a black fire attack. Darcy ran over and blocked it with her sword, but was then blow away by the powerful blast. Dwayne saw his chance and attacks Claw, by pouncing on him, growling ferociously.

"I'll drag you down to hell, you traitor!" he growled

"You don't know the meaning of the word, idiot." Claw's mouth then sparked out black and purple fire. He then blows it at Dwayne, who barley dodges it. Claw gets up smirking at Dwayne. "Ryan's not the only fire breather, you know."

Ryan's Dragon and Claw's Dragon were fighting, breathing fire and trying to bring each other down with their claws. Ryan went after Klaus.

"Rise from the ground and skewer; metallum Cage!" Klaus slams his blade town on the ground, and then hundreds of blades shoot out of the ground and come raining down at Ryan. Ryan got out his blades connects them together and sets them on fire with his flame breath. He throws his blades at the swords knocking a few down. Ryan then puts up a fire wall to black the others. His sword then come spinning back to Ryan; he grabs them while looking at the fallen blades around him.

"So you're a steel user too." declared Ryan

"Indeed" said Klaus "as I told you, swordsmen, your skills cannot come close to what I have mastered!" Klaus hands then started to emit a maroon aura. Then two small orbs appeared in his hands. He puts them together and they merge in to a bigger ball. Then all the blades on the ground form around the maroon ball.

"He can use gravity too?!" Ryan said.

Klaus chuckled at Ryan's bewilderment. He throws the ball with blades at Ryan. The ball extended around Ryan, trapping him inside, and slowly ascends in the air. The blades that were in the ball form around Ryan, pointing at him. Ryan tries to break free but was trapped by Klaus' gravity hold. "Oh, I have many, many torture methods in my arsenal. You know what's best about this one? I don't have to get my hands dirty. I can easily break you down, and drag you to the depths of the earth, or hurtle you in to the coldness of space.

"Impressive" Ryan said "but you forgot one thing"

"What?" Before he knew it Ryan's dragon charged his head at Klaus knocking him down. The ball then disappeared and Ryan was free. As Ryan's dragon looks at Klaus look at him, it was knocked down by the black dragon. Ryan then feels a pain in his back and kneels down, not seeing Claw walk up to him ,smiling.

"Keep an eye on my dragon now, or you might get killed." He said

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow launched a spear of energy at Claw, hitting him on the arm. Shadow runs up to Ryan with his black sword. "You look like your holding up well. Do you need my help?"

"Much obliged." Ryan gets up arming himself.

Julie brought out her blaster and shot at Claw, but Claw used his large sword to block the attack. Jem was hovering over the sky trying to shoot the Black Dragon. The Dragon blew fire at her, but was not fast enough to stop her. Claw felt the impacts coming from the dragon, as if he was getting hurt himself. Dwayne came running at Claw with full speed. "Savage Reaper!" He shouted as his hands were glowing a dark violet red color. He jumped at Claw and shredded his tunic open with his claws. Claw had a large gash in his chest. He was panting in agony, looking at Dwayne, who had his Dark gun pointed at him. "This ends now!"

"NOT YET!" shouted Claw

"HUH?!" From Claw's blood came out three smaller dragons, that came charging at Dwayne, wrapping all around him. "GGRRRRR DAMN YOU!"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" laughed Claw. "Even with all the training I gave you, you're still WEAK! You're not even fit to be in the underground. Why do you think I let you to that trap in Black Mountain Zone?! The military wanted to end us; someone had to take the fall. I chose you because you and crew were weak! Now you're going to join them!" Claw then felt red Dragons wrap around him "WHAT!" Ryan was walking up to Claw.

"Don't forget, Claw" Ryan Started "I have a score to settle too"

_**((This is gearing up for battle 7 which will be in the next chapter)))**_

_**(((((Exen Boss Battle 4; Lymphi)))))  
**_Good guys: Sonic Rouge, Knuckles, Mist, Scorch

The chameleon looks at his opponents giggling. "Goodness….look at all of you….*slurp* so tasty…"

"I'm not afraid of someone like that!" said Rouge running to help knuckles.

"Here I come!" said the light blue hedgehog Mist "I'll freeze this l-lizard!"

"Bring it on…Navies…" Rouge started kicking Lymph, but he dodged every last blow quickly. " Oh please. Is that all you got woman?!" Mist then came trying to freeze the lizard. Lymph jumped into the air and dodged the blow but Sonic knocked him to the ground. Sonic gets up and does a spin dash at Lymph. Lymph gets knocked down, and Sonic does a homing attack at him while the lizard was on the ground. Lymph quickly gets back up and draws out two gems. They both change into Cyan Tridents that were about two feet long. "Say hello to my Sacred Jema: Raaquaior! (R-A-aquin-eor) ! Try saying that three times fast! Now, I'll stick you and serve you up!" He exclaimed while licking his lips. He then attempted to impale those around him. Mist froze the ground around Lymph, and trapped his feet under a sheet of ice. Knuckles and Rouge then run up to Lymph and attack him with punches and kicks. As they were attacking him Lymph smiled at the two. Then out of nowhere they were attacked by a third trident. It tossed them back and threw them to the ground. It was a gold Trident that was being held by Lymph's long sticky chameleon tongue.

"What the-?" Knuckles said quirking his eyebrow

"EWWWWW!" Rouge said covering her mouth

"That ain't right…" Said another Cramoisi Scorch

"He's worse than Limrana*…." Sonic looks in disgust

(Marcoat from the last chapter)

"Dow yoo shdal fee mue throo powuh!" Lymph said muffled (Translation: Now you shall feel my true power)

"Uhhhhh…" Sonic was scratching his head trying to figure out what he's saying "Say it, don't spray it!"

"Moring moters; mad thorant! (Roaring waters: Mad Torrent) " A massive tidal vortex appeared around the five, and sent them flying in the air. "AQUAH DATH! (Aqua Dash). As the others were hurdling around the vortex. Lymph shot at the others while running them through with his Tridents. When the vortex disappeared they all fell to the ground. Sonic was struggling to get up. Lymph walked over to sonic and pinned him down on the ground with his foot. He grabs his third Trident in his Tail. "Stho mach fouh thla fath-esch thiung alivuh! (So much for the fastest thing alive)"

_**(((Robian General Fight: GronMin))))**_  
Good guy: Alice

Both Alice and GronMin were staring t each other, walking around waiting for the first moive.

"You worthless, broken Derek. You should have stayed in your little nice room like a good little girl."

"Why?" Alice turns her hands into a pair of sickles. "So I can be your little experiment again? No way! I want to be free! You're just a pathetic excuse for Nega's own personal gain! What is it that you're going to get from this? "

"A future. A future where I am supreme…and when you are dead" As GronMin stood there looking at Alice's cold stare, two robotic arms came from his back holing two electric swords, while his normal pair of hands carried beam swords GromMin starts spinning his swords as he ran over to Alice. Alice blocks his attack jumps into the air, and swings her blades at GronMin. Her blades start to emit electric energy.

"Flash sword!" She shouted as electricity came out hurling at GronMin shocking him. GronMin was hit by the attack. He shakes his head and comes at Alice. He swings his sword. Alice ducks and kicks him to the ground. GronMin gets back up and runs over to a nearby building, one of the very few that were still standing. Alice runs after him. He uses his four arms to climb up building like a spider." Araneae brachium!" From Alice's back came a second pair of metal arms; she uses them to climb up the wall Both scale the four story building on to an fire escape. GronMin draws his swords and tries to attack Alice, but she jumps on a nearby ladder above her. She then jumps on the top platform and grabs on to a bar. She lifts her body on the platform and crawls to I higher elevation.

"Oh, no you don't, Derak" GronMin says climbing on a ladder and meeting Alice on the next Platform. "Is it fear or is it courage that compels you, little girl? Surrender and I might have you as my personal servant"

"You can take your deal and blow it out your-"Before Alice could finish GronMin swings his sword at her. Alice just barley blocks the attack forming her sickles again, and swings her other sickle and manages to cut a part of GronMin's armor. GronMin kneels down in pain, giving Alice a chance to escape. She climbs all the way up the building. GronMin follows her up the building, and sees Alice staring at him.

"I take it back; you're not even worth living. You can't even follow your older brother's orders" MALICOR FURRY!" GronMin's blades glow a menacing red energy and he slams his blades on the ground unleashing a shockwave crashing through the building right at Alice. Alice takes the blow and is blown into a smoke sack. She slides down nearly dazed. GronMin walks over to with a grin over that metal mask he was wearing. "Hmm-mmm-mmm, Looks like DonZor was as weak as I thought. No wonder he was still a Von. (When GronMin uses the word Von, Von means the Basic Criminal lord Rank). Did you honestly think...that someone like you could be a match for me?"

"AHHHHH! Alice screams and gets up trying to hit GronMin, but to no avail. Alice's body then started to glow white. "PROJECTILE LAMBDA!" Alice lifted her sickles and spun them like windmills. Then little tiny light spears came out and shot GronMin. GronMin had little spears all over his body. Alice then gets up and swings her blades at GronMin. GronMin however grabs the blades and throws Alice into another smoke stack. Alice looks up at GronMin and gets back up again.

"Any more….surprises?"

"*pant* *Pant*" Alice tries to make a move, but she was too tired. GronMin didn't hesitate; he knees her in the gut and slams his elbow on her head, and picks her up by the neck. Alice was bruised all over her body with her face dripping blue blood. GronMin's arm then turns into an arm cannon.

"Nega told me to bring you back alive….Oh well, I can just tell him we can use your body for scrap, after I kill you"

"Come again, GronMin?" Alice and GronMin tuned around her and saw Benedict standing with his arms crossed.

"Benedict" Alice said. Her eye irises became red staring at the blonde headed boy.

(((Exen Boss Fight 5; Chiller))))  
Good Guys; Blade, Rin-Rin, Jazz, Zoomer, Iris, Dennis

After taking down a few agents, Jazz stopped for a second to rest. She looked amazed yet at the same time scared, starring at the giant Dragons fighting each other. "H-How is it they're able to summon dragon's?" she asked.

"Ryan and Claw come from a race of people who can use their fire power to summon Dragons. "Blade explained. "It takes years to even get the basics of fire down, but some fire users are so strong they can summon them to fight for you. However, the race of those kinds of people was wiped out. Claw and Ryan are the only known survivors, of this clan."

"Amazing…." Jazz was also observing Richter and Renton's battle.

Rin-Rin was fighting of the chasers and agents, when he saw Chiller about to strike Jazz. "Jazz look out!"

As Chiller was about to attack, he was stopped by a Cramoisi. It was Dennis holding a pair of machine guns. "Leave the kid alone!"

"Dennis! Old chum! How are you and John doing?" Chiller asked

"He was doing fine until YOU showed up! Someone couldn't keep his mouth shut, and told Dante' about our plan!" Dennis shouted holding up his guns.

"What plan?" Jazz turns her attention to.

"Our crew was originally apart of the Richter's rebellion plan, but Chiller rated us out and then Dante' ,or Soligl I guess, sent Vessels to our base. Everyone except Dwayne and me was possessed! That's why my friends went nuts and killed me!"

"It's not my fault. You guys refused to follow orders "Chiller said "I was simply following mine, I could have used your assist on the attack at the Sothern east continent."

"The bludgeoning strike at Downunda…" Richter overheard the conversation while blocking an attack from Renton "So you're the one who's responsible for the destruction of Emerald forest Zone!" Richter accused as he was still fighting.

"Pay attention Richter!" screamed Renton swinging his sword at him, but Richter stood his ground.

Jazz eyes widen after hearing that. She looked at the green hedgehog in anger. She then pointed her sword at him. "You ARE the one who did it aren't you?!"

"Jazz?" Richter looked at Jazz as her eyes where burning in rage. "That was your home wasn't it?" he said quietly. One of the chasers sees it's chance to possess a person. It's eyes turn red and starts to snarl. Richter was then blown back by Renton once more way from anyone's sight.

"You..you killed them all didn't you? My friends my family you killed them DIDN"T YOU?!" Jazz her sword caught on fire.

"Yes... I was hired by the village's elder to destroy everything. Even a rare poison user, shame she had to go."

"**Denim**…" Jazz said quietly with tears coming down. "I"LL KILL YOU!" Jazz charged at Chiller with her sword. Then the chaser crawled over to where they were. It then jumped at Jazz, with its mouth drooling dark saliva. Jazz's heart sank as she stared the chaser jump at her, snarling savagely. As she was bracing for impact from the ferial beast, Jazz saw it being tackled by Zoomer, who pined it down to the ground. The two of them struggled, until Zoomer bit its neck and drained it dry. As the Chaser vanishes into thin air, he rushes over to Jazz hugging her.

"Are you OK?" he asked in a soft tone

Jazz was still tearing up and panting out of shock but then she answered "Yeah…thank you"

"Your sister however is still alive" both hedgehogs turn to Chiller "For some reason she eluded me, and I wasn't able to kill her like I did everyone else."

"You monster!" Jazz shouted. Jazz then saw even more of the chasers come out from around her and Zoomer. In fact more of them appeared around everyone long with blue agents and robots.

"Eat lead, Scum bags!" Dennis comes in with Blade and the two of them attack the army of agents and chaser. Blade swings his claws at the agents bringing them down. Dennis fires his guns while shouting, shooting down chasers. Rin-Rin was quickly firing her arrows at the robots, as one arrow was shot, ten more appear bringing down more bots. Iris was holding down the enemies as Dennis finishes them off.

"Jazz" Dennis walks up while shooting another agent that was about to attack him. "Don't show anger or any rage. The creatures will take control of you. You can't get angry, understand?

Jazz looked at Dennis's firm face. She slowly nodded and turned her attention to Chiller, and got into a fighting stance. Iris, Rin-Rin, and Blade ran over to their aid

Chiller looks around him and sees that his small unit of agents and robots were all dead "Alright" he said "I'll take you all on! Allow me to show you what a master can do!" Chiller slammed his fist on the ground then six large plants came out of the ground around him that looked like Venus fly traps with flower petals on the back of their heads. As he lifted his hand large vines came around the flytraps and him as well. Finally he brought out a orange Jema that turned into a large razor sharp ax and then he makes a scythe scythe made up of grass and leaves. "This weapon you see is my sacred Jema, Jeenveggentrior (Jeen-Ve-gin-trior), only fit for a master such as me!"

"T-That's insane!" said Dennis

"Iris, subdue the plants!" Blade ordered

Iris uses her gravity at the plants making them slam on the ground

"Jazz, Rin-Rin, freezer burn!"

"What about you?" Jazz asked Blade taking on more the agents coming his way.

"I'll be fine, you should at least have some fighting chance against him!"

Jazz sword ignited a large flame." BURNING CRESSENT!" she shouted swinging her sword and unleashing a moon shaped flame.

"Led vystrel!" Rin-Rin said firing an ice arrow at the plants. The plant was burned frozen at the same time, but then the vines broke free from the ice and the flytrap spewed a green slime at each other that put out the flames.

"WHAT?!" the girls said bewildered. Chiller came charging with his weapons at Jazz and Rin-Rin. Three weapons clashed, as they looked at each other.

"Do you really think I'm dumb enough to let you kill my plants so easily?" he said "My skills far surpass yours by a long shot!" Chiller was then thrown into one of his plants by a mysterious force. It was Iris using her gravity trap . Chiller got up and looked at Iris feet. Iris looked down and saw vines come at her hands, and brought her to the ground. She glared at Chiller as he was smiling at her struggling. Jazz went for Chiller again. Jazz swung her sword at him, and nearly cut Chiller. Chiller swings his ax at Jazz. Jazz jumps in the air and swings her sword at his head, but the attack was blocked by another vine. Jazz then kicks Chiller in the face, making him lose his balance. When she jumps down from the air she brings out plants of her and traps Chiller's legs. Chiller chops the plants trapping him, which made Jazz Cringe in pain. Chiller looked at Jazz holding her arms in pain. "Oh, I get it…. You're still a learner! Then that means, you won't mind if I do THIS RIGHT?!" Chiller started cutting up more of Jazz plants. Jazz was screaming even more.

"Stop it!" she screamed. But Chiller continued to stab her plants more and more, which brought more pain to Jazz.

"Hands where I can see 'um!" shouted Dennis pointing his guns at Chiller.

"OK!" said Chiller using his hands to control his vines to grab Dennis's guns. Dennis jumped in the air and brought out another weapon with a tank, hose and nozzle. It Nozzle unleashes a massive flame at Chiller. Chiller blocks it with his flytraps' goo. Dennis puts the flamethrower down and fires bullets at the plants, but to no avail. They were still coming. "Don't worry! I've got plenty more guns to try out!"

"Do you?" Chiller asked. Dennis felt a large fly trap grow behind him. It opens its mouth and eats all of Dennis' arsenal of artillery.

"AWW MAN!" shouted Dennis. "But did you forget?" his eyes glow a ruby red. "I'm one of the Cramoisi!?" Dennis charges at Chiller. Chiller brings out a blue stone that makes Dennis cringe in pain.

"No, I haven't" Chiller said chuckling. "Now where was I?" Chiller walks over to Jazz still struggling on the ground. "Oh yes, putting an end to you."

_**(((Exen Boss Fight 6; Renton))))**_  
*good guy Richter

Renton looked at Richter grinning. He then pulls out his finger, and then a green sword appears right in front of his finger.

"You remember my Jema ,Vaporvenior Right?" the black echidna asked.

"You mean the Jema you, stole!?" Richter accused

"Touchy touchy" He then points out his other fingers, and four more swords appear in front of them. He then runs at Richter at full speed. Richter brings out his hammer but is knocked down by Renton.

"I didn't come here to be beaten up by you or your gang." Richter said

"Is that supposed to mean anything? Enough talk, let's settle this Richter!"

"Cutting gale force winds; Sheading maelstrom!" shouted Renton swinging his blades making a huge wind blowing at Richter.

"Chaos Guardian!" Shouted Richter making a large green shield around himself.

"Is wind stronger then Earth!? Let's find out!" Renton Shouted.

_**New face New Exen…..**_

Nero was looking at the large fight from above the rooftop of a distant building. He was just outside of the large area that was destroyed. "_WOW! So may Criminal lords in one setting! Are you sure you don't want to join? _

"Now isn't the time" the gray fox looks up in thought "That Echidna…."

"_Rise Geo Chaos!"_ Nero was thinking back to what happened before the battle and the words that Soligl said.

"_Give me your pain_!" he could think about Richter being over taken by the blood Shadow. _"What…..what's wrong with me…."_ And when he had his Cramoisi wings and fangs. "_You're a very strong fighter!_" and after his fight with him

"What kind of power does he have? Why did he have wings? Still, he's proven himself he truly is the one the **Exen of Light** told about: the son of Rizen Richter Solairte. Once the Exen of light shows up…. that's when we will make our move.

"_So that whole thing was just to see how strong he was?" _

"Yeah. Now that I know the truth, I'll show Dante' just how powerful I truly am. He maybe some spirit whose come back from the dammed…..but he has no idea of the true power inside me."

"Power, Power, Power. And just how do you intend to show how powerful you are, beating on Richter like you did?" Nero looked around, after hearing a strange feminine voice. He draws a sword and throws it behind him. He hears a loud clang, when he turns around and sees a hedgehog about two inches from the sword he threw. "OOOHHH you're quick!"

"Can I help you?" Nero asked the hedgehog. . The dark brown hedgehog wore a gray skirt with a red violet sash wrapped around her waist. She also wore brown Capri pants and was wearing dark brown shoes. She had long hair all the way down to her feet. She then opens her garnet eyes and looks at Nero, and smiles. Next to her is a tan wolverine. She was wearing a blue shirt and a black vest, with blue jeans. She was staring at Nero with an ice cold stare.

"Yes! You were hurting my dear Richy, you and your big flashy swords!"

"I'm sorry, who are you talking about?" Nero asked.

"That echidna, you dummy!" the hedgehog shouted. "You hurt him! You're just like those vile lizards! After seeing them in so much pain I promised myself to never let that happen again! I tasted the blood of their brethren and it's as black hearted as yours!" She then gets out a dark purple Jema and turns it into a large purple hammer. She stares at Nero with a crazed eye stare. "Now I'll show you what happens when you hurt my darling siblings." DOH HOH HOH HOH HOH!"

"_This chicks nuts!" _

"**Lexkila**! Let's smash him into pieces!" The hedgehog screamed.

"Adnoon, Jajkoh" said the wolverine in a strange language. She charges at Nero with razor sharp claws. Nero quickly gets out of the way. The hedgehog comes swinging with her hammer. Nero blocks the attack with his sword, and pushes her back. She swings her hammer again, and hits Nero. Nero gets thrown back Lexkila swipes her claws at Nero from behind and knocks him down. Nero looks at the two walking closer to him.

"Now I smash you!" the hedgehog says smiling.

"You think so?" Nero asked

"Huh?"

"Kojima blast!" Lexkila and the hedgehog see a red beam come at the two it blows them way and knocks them down. The hedgehog slowly gets up and sees a gray wolf.

"Wha?" She says confused. She looks and sees Nero on the ground and looks back at the other wolf. This one looks the same as Nero only he had on a white shirt and white pants and had on a pair of sun glasses. "There's two of you?"

"Well! 'bout time you called me!" said the other Gray wolf taking off the sun glasses showing off his that were red like Nero's only with black Sclera . "It was getting boring in there! I know what you're thinking weird huh? But who cares!? Now the real fight begins!"

_**Backup forces**_

Just a few miles away from the battlefield stood a whole army of yellow bots, with armor and blue eyes. In front of them stood a Metallic hedgehog. The hedgehog was all metallic except the mouth. He had red robotic eyes (like metal sonic), and three different tails coming out of his back. "Dante's forces are advancing!" Reygen said through the intercom. "I don't fully understand what's going on, but the town has been acting strange lately, and I know those blue robed freaks have something to do with it. I want you to use the Gizoid army as assist Sonic the Hedgehog, and Captain Richter. Failure is not an option. Understood!?"

"Affirmative!" said the metallic hedgehog lifting his wristwatch. "I accept and acknowledge your orders, general. I don't fail. "ALL GIZOID TROOPS! ARM YOURSELVES!" All the bots brought out there guns and loaded them with bullets. "NOW GET READY! ENGAGE! All troops ready, general."

"Good! Said Reign "Prepare for battle Lieutenant"

"Sir! Yes sir!" said the hedgehog

So many fights! It's crazy! Richter's fighting Renton! Sonic's fighting Lymph! Dwayne's fighting Claw. Shadow's fighting Algidius ! Darcy and Zerach are fighting Klaus! Chrome's fighting Clangen, Silver's fighting Baynair! Jazz is fighting Chiller! *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* Nero's fighting a mysterious hedgehog! And a new wolf shows up AND Benedict is here to see Alice?! MAN! And who is this other metal hedgehog?! How will all this turn out?! I'm getting pumped!

To Be continued….. Next chap!


	17. Megalo Chronicles Act 3 The Rally

Behold the conclusion of the epic battle! If you don't know what's going on, read the last chap. Once again you will see a tornado of emotions in this chap. So grab a snack, a drink and maybe some tissues…did I say that out loud? oops….. Oh well please enjoy!

All SEGA Chars (how I wish they did) Do not belong to me. Some characters are not mine, but not SEGA's either. The rest of the chars are Mine Mine MINE! And if I see you take these characters and call them your own, or say bad things about my buds, I'll haunt you until the day you _DIE!_ And even after too!

Now that that's done ON WITH THE STORY!

**Please note: There are parts where the battles are going to take place where they left of in the last chapter. This chapter will have battles 1,4,5,6 and 7. If you wish to see the other two please look at chapter 17 of Blue Dusk.**

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Megalo Chronicles Act 3; The Rally **_

The dark brown hedgehog looks at the other wolf who was staring at her. He and Nero looked completely identical. Only he was wearing a white trench coat instead of black. Had on white pants and tied up hair in the back instead of lose like Nero's. But the biggest way to tell them apart was that both his eye sclera (the white part around your eyes) were black while Nero's were now white, and the eyes were glowing a crimson red. He smiles at the hedgehog and Lexkila. "Alright, I'll bite. Who exactly are you?"

The hedgehog smiles at the other gray wolf, and lifts her hammer. "I'm the girl who's going to put an end to the Dusk Raiders! That's all you need to know." She said

"Dusk Raiders?" asked the wolf "Oh, you mean the crew that the Exen of Earth belongs to. What did he say his name was? Rodney, Rodney, Ronald?"

"It's Richter, you idiot" Nero said slapping his forehead.

"Don't you DARE say his name, or so help me….UHH!" Before she could finish the hedgehog gets kicked in the chest by Nero and hits the wall. From Nero's glowing hand came another sword, that he uses to strike the hedgehog; she quickly moves out of the way and hits Nero from behind. Nero regains his balance and swings at the hedgehog again.

The other wolf looks at Lexkila as she was staring at him; she then jumps at the wolf. The wolf jumps out of the way and kicks her to the ground. Lexkila growls in anger and uses her claws to try to hit the wolf, but the wolf kept dogging.

"Wow, you're so slow!" said the wolf "Come on pick it up" The wolf punches Lexkila in the face. Lexkila swipes her claws and manages to cut his arm; ignoring the pain the wolf and keeps attacking the wolverine with punches and kicks. Nero keeps swinging his sword at the hedgehog until he was able to cut her in the lower chest. Nero does one last swing at her chest and brings her down to the ground. She laid there with her eyes open, and Nero with draws her sword.

"Jajkoh?" Lexkila looks from the where she was lying after being knocked down by the wolf. She walks over to the hedgehog who was still lying on the ground not moving a muscle. "Jajkoh? Jajkoh?!" she starts shaking the hedgehog. Nero walks over to the hedgehog and looks at her face.

"Humph! You brought this on yourself. Guess you won't get a chance of remorse" Nero said with no emotion.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA!" Nero turns around and hears laughter coming from the hedgehog. "OH HOH HOH HOH!" She slowly gets up and looks at Nero with a long smile.

"But, how?" Nero stares at the hedgehog dumbfounded.

"Creepy Sy-Fi mix! ooooo-wwaaaaa—oooooo!" said the other wolf making space movie notices.

"Crazy fool" Nero whispered. Lexkila sighs in relief seeing the hedgehog alive.

The hedgehog looks down from the building, and sees a familiar face. She sees Alice on a lower building with a blonde headed kid. She then turns around and looks at Nero. "Hee hee hee hee!" Nero sees purple portal appear behind the hedgehog. "*giggle* That was so, fun! I think I'll keep you around!" She steps into the portal along with Lexkila. Nero stares at where she left, completely lost.

"What was that all about?" asked the wolf coming up to Nero. "First we learn about, this Dante' who may have a clue to your father's death, then this criminal lord tells us to find this Echidna who hardly kicked our butt, and now this wacky girl and her gibberish speaking hound dog come and try to beat us up! I mean what's really going on?!

"**Kaiser**" Nero said to the wolf "Go to the **Exen of light **and tell him, that the other lords need help."

"Wha..? Now? What about you?" the wolf asked

"Just go! I'll meet you down there soon"

"Fine, Fine! Just don't have too much fun! BHHHIIII!" Kaiser disappears in a flash. Nero looks at the battle still going on.

"Why do I get the feeling he won't be back?" Nero asked himself. He then sits on the rooftop crossing his legs Indian style and closes his eyes.

_**Family reunion **_

Alice was being grabbed by the neck by GronMin . Alice however, was staring face to face with her twin brother Benedict, who was glaring at GronMin.

"Benedict… What do you want?" GronMin asked.

Benedict doesn't say anything and walks up closer to the two. "What do you think you are doing to her?"

"I…I was simply trying to…" GronMin had a nervous tone.

"Finish her? Don't try to explain….I heard everything. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Nega what you plan to do with her….."

"I…Uhh..mmmmm….."

Benedict narrows his eyes and interrupts him. "Put her down….and leave us….now" He spoke with firmness.

"A…as you wish" GronMin puts Alice down, but then kneels down in pain. "This isn't over…." He gets back up and runs off the building and landing on his feet on the bottom.

Alice narrowed her eyes as she stares at Benedict. "After years of not seeing you since the day father locked you away, now I finally see you. You are different now…..you might not have won, but you've gain control of your adult form. "

"Why are you really here?" Alice asked making a stance.

"Beatrice…. "Alice's eyes widen when hearing that name. Benedict was speaking in an innocent tone "My dear sister. I've missed you so much. Aren't you happy to see me? After all, you haven't seen me in over nine years. Didn't you miss me after being locked in that room for so long? Have you forgotten about me?"

Alice puts down her swords and stands normally while looking at him. "Of…of course I do…but…you and I…are on opposite sides"

"And does that matter?" Benedict asked "What's more important than family? I'm the only true family you have. Tell me sister; are you familiar with the chimera project?"

"How could I ever forget?" Alice was gritting her teeth and looking at him. "It's because of that project that made me the way I am. You and I were genetically in fused with every DNA of every predator on this planet."

"Correct." said Benedict as he walked up to her "Imagine, have the knowledge of a computer, the skill and instinct of every animal known to man, and still have the appearance of a human. You and I are these people, _Alice_; the only two on this planet. Why do you not come back to me, back to where you belong. You're now in perfect control you can come back home, we can be a family again, "

Alice looks down for a brief moment. "I already have a family…a real family."

"What? You mean that Criminal lord who stole you from your home, and took your name away? Why do you think he did that?"

"Because….he and I share the same feelings. We care for each other"

"Does he now?" Benedict asked.

"Yeah...I also have a boyfriend who loves me too. He said it himself"

"How could they?" Benedict asked "How do you know that Richter's not just using you?" Alice's eyes widen after hearing that. "How do you know, that he's not just pretending to love you? So he was lonely like you…and he freed you from the hold. He could just be using you to get away with his crimes.

"That's not true!" Alice shouted "They love me, and care for me!"

"Then where here are they now? They don't even care if you died while fighting GronMin. They don't even know IF you died. If you ask me, you seem more like a little lost puppy, who Richter had pity on.

"No….. You're wrong! He cares for me. We share the same feelings. He watches over me like a real father should, and now I might even have a mother who cares for me too."

"Pathetic." Alice gasped as she saw some of the chasers come out from the ground. "You are a monster, like me. He's only tricking you. If he does love you, why do you live in the lower part of the ship? He always tells you to go down there. And that boy, I hear how he talks to you. The way he speaks is rude and arrogant. It hardly even sounds like he loves you"

"NO!" Alice was backing away from Benedict "Yes, Ty is rude but he showed me how much he cares, as well as Richter! I chose to be down there in the bottom part of the ship, and he let me. "

Nero was jumping from building to building when he saw Alice and Benedict talking. Nero gets a good look at Alice. "It's that robian, from earlier…..what's she doing, with Nega's kid?" he wondered still looking.

" They didn't even know you were fighting. You could have been dead. How can Richter care if he doesn't even know what you're doing? Doing dangerous experiments, hardly ever seeing you, it doesn't even look like he hardly worries about you. And Ty was it? If he loves you, why didn't he come to help you while you were fighting? He saw you leave to fight GronMin: our most dangerous Robian General, and more powerful then DonZor and Ziggfreed combined. Don't you see? They wanted you fight him because they don't care about you. They want you dead"

"SHUT UP!" Alice screamed while covering her ears.

"Richter's a criminal. Like all criminals they will do whatever it takes to get what they want. Even if it means sacrificing their own crew, their loved ones even. You're a monster Alice, there's no changing that. Not now not ever. And Richter is just using you like a mad dog used to chase away the owner's enemies. You even act like a dog. Ty insults you. What's next, getting you to do dog tricks too, maybe a little something to get all his friends to laugh at you? That's what you are to them, a mad dog.

" RRRAAAHHHHHHH!" Alice screamed with her eyes glowing red. Alice gets up; her hands turn into a pair of lioness claws and she swings them at Benedict while tears run out of her eyes. Benedict dodges and jumps back while Alice was swinging her claws. Benedict kept dodging untill hands then started to emit a maroon aura then two balls from on his hands. He throws it at Alice's hands and one at her feet. She was trapped by these two orbs, and had her arms spread out and her legs hanging down. She was floating in the air with two orbs trapping her arms, and one large one trapping her feet. She tried to break free, but was too weak. She screamed as she was doing her best to break free. Soon, she could see the chasers slowly surround her and standing in front of Benedict. She was still screaming and shedding tears trying to break free from the orbs powerful grip. Nero was watching everything.

"You see, sister, what Richter is doing is no different from what father did to you those twelve years ago. He doesn't understand you. How could he? He's an organic, and doesn't know the pain you endured, but I do." Benedict walked closer to Alice, while she was hanging up with her arms spread out, panting out of exhaustion. "All these organics….they aren't like us Alice. There all too selfish and greedy, just like Richter. He will throw you away; because he fears you….He fears us." Benedict walks all the way up to Alice's ear. Alice was hanging her head down panting slowly. "They are impure and imperfect. That's why Alice….I need you. Join me…. I'll never betray you. I didn't lock you in the room. I wanted to be with you more than anything. With your knowledge and my skill, we can rid this world of these carless organics. You and I will rule it together.

"Yessssssss…" Alice could hear the cold and luring voice of Soligl. He was sitting in his chair with his eyes closed. He could feel negative emotion coming from Alice. He sees everything that is going on through his Vessel hybrid underlings. "Succumb to your emotions ,child. Richter doesn't care about you. Ty wants you dead. Richter wants to kill you. You know what you must do."

"Alice…..Kill Richter" Benedict and Soligl said. Her eyes widened as she was looking down. The chasers were crawling closer to Alice, as a dark aura was seeping out of her.

"Ty…doesn't love me? Richter….doesn't love me" Alice said "He….he wants to kill me?" Tears came streaming down Alice's face like a river. She was think back to everything she and Richter, did together. Could it have all been a lie? A trick? Could Richter and Ty be playing with her emotions? All these questions echoed in her head. "How could they do that? ….. How could they? After everything we did?... HOW COULD THEY?!"

The chasers come jumping at her. They were dripping out black spit jumping at her. Suddenly three of them were stopped, and were floating in midair. Benedict saw the person grabbing the two monsters by the neck. It was Lexkila, growling at the two chasers. She squeezes one of its necks, and snaps it, killing the monster, and bites the other one in the neck draining it of its blood. Alice looked at Lexkila giving Alice a wide grin. Benedict turns and sees the dark brown hedgehog. She was grinning as she looks at Benedict's dumbfounded face. "Well, well….lookie here! You found some dark ones…. sister dear. And there were about to devour her. We got here_ just_ in time. " She brings out her large hammer and smashes the other three.

"That brown hedgehog again, of all places" Nero quickly ducks down still trying to get a good look.

Benedict lifts his finger, and a small fireball appears. "Be gone, Mobian or….*gasp*" Before Benedict could finish, the brown hedgehog was right in front of him. He fires the ball. The hedgehog dodges and kicks him down to the ground.

"No…. you be gone!" the hedgehog walks over to Alice with a smile. "Are you Ok little one? Don't worry the bad, dark ones are gone now!" She stared rubbing her face wiping away her tears while Alice stared at her blankly. "You poor little girl….you've been though a lot haven't you?"

"Impudent fool" Benedict said getting up. "Well Alice, what is your choice? Who are you going to follow? A Criminal lord, or your own flesh and blood? "The hedgehog narrowed her eyes as she looked at Benedict. "He isn't fit to look after you. He stole you just for your genius, but together we can destroy him and the rest of these feeble organics. Please Alice, forget that greedy fool, and be with your real family. "

"You're bugging Me." said the Dark brown hedgehog looking back at Alice. "Go away!"

Benedict pulls out a white staff and points it at the hedgehog. "You have three seconds to." The hedgehog was up in his face in less than a millisecond. She grits her teeth and stares at Benedict,

"You don't know how to respect your elders." She then puts her finger on Benedict forehead. In an instant an orange portal showed up behind him and starts to suck him in. Benedict tries to pull away, but the portal was too strong. "I'm busy with her….you need to learn who you're working with. Now go away!" She pushes him in the portal

"Beatrice…!" Benidcit shouted as he gets sucked in the portal and disappears.

The glowing balls disappear and Alice was freed. Alice was looking down crying. She was so confused and angry. She didn't know who or what to believe anymore. The hedgehog walks up to Alice with a smiling face. "Poor, poor child. You're so confused and in pain, the dark ones nearly got to you. That fool used the dark ones to manipulate the feelings of a strong heart. They truly have gotten stronger."

"Richter…Ty… Benedict….. who am I supposed to believe?" Alice said covering her face. "I'm so lost! What am I going to do?!"

"Shhh..Shhhh..shhh" shushed the hedgehog coming up to hug her "What does your heart say young one?"

Lexkila looks around and sniffs some places on the rooftop . "Jajkoh, A'm tek joo udoedo. Sud oei vooc ak?" She spoke "Dedo ev kxo Dusk raiders udo uheidt."

"Perfect" the hedgehog said. "Now we can really make some progress, starting with this poor, lonely soul." She said rubbing the back of Alice's hair. "If she doesn't know who to be with, then who else is she to turn to?"

"Wh-What are you saying? Just who are you?" Alice asked looking up.

"Heh-heh-heh! How adorable." the hedgehog chuckled "You're saying you don't know who to follow, right? You want to help your father right? Well, I can show you how much he cares." The hedgehog smiled wickedly as her eyes started to glow a bright Garnet (orange). Alice looked at her gaze helplessly. She then walks up to Alice while putting her hand on her chest. "Good Girl, now just relax and let me take care of everything"

Nero saw enough. He jumps down from the building onto the building where he saw the three.

"UUHHHH!"

He hears a grunt as he walks up closer. Lexkila growls at him as he got closer. Nero then sees Alice lay on the ground with a glowing orange object going in her.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" the hedgehog turns around with one hand on her hip. "Strange, Lexkila said she didn't smell anyone, yet you somehow managed to elude her powerful nose. It's as if you have no blood at all…What's your secret?"

"What did you do to her?" He asked

"Nothing, I just…put her to sleep. For now, I'm going to take my leave" She makes another portal and walks through with Lexkila.

Nero tries to chase them but then turns to Alice who had her eyes open. He looks around for a second and walks over to her. "Mmmm…..such a waste…." He then closes her eye lids and turns away, looking at where the portal was. "She's not going to get away with this"

"Hey you!" Nero turns around and sees the Babylon Rogues on the building. "We just saw a big blue flash appear out of nowhere, know anything about it?"

"No" Nero picks up Alice and walks her to Storm gives her to him without another word and jumps off the building.

"Uhhh…what do I do with….." Jet looks at Alice

"What should we do?" Wave asked

"Let's take her to Richter"

_**Soligl and the Mysterious Trenzel **_

Soligl was sitting in his chair drumming his fingers. "How could my new hybrid fall so easily? This makes no sense! Just who are these Cramoisi? They shouldn't be any different from the previous queen…" he said. He then looks around looking at the others fight. "Oh well. What amuses me is, the fall of the Exens of Earth and Gravity and their team: the Dusk Raiders. Don't worry Richter, I'll make sure you and your brother's Death is legendry!"

"Oh, master…..couldn't we at least let the males live?" Mora asked

"No can do, my sweet. They are all charged for treason, and must be dealt with. But don't worry, you will have all the males you want once we take over another city with Mr. Klaus' device"

"*sigh* Alright…." Mora sighed

"Lord Dante'!" shouted a small minion running up from behind him.

"Oh you don't need to call me that, now that my cover has been unveiled."

"Yes lord Dan….I mean Soligl."

"So what do you have to tell me, more good news?"

"Well…ummm….not…exactly" said the minion sweating all over his face. "Uuuu that is to say it isn't great, but….."

"Oh do spit it out already, if you value your life." Soligl said drumming his fingers on the arm rest.

"Your…..second and third waves robots…are being eradicated as we speak!"

"WHAT!?" Soligl said getting up.

"How can that be?" Mora asked

"It's true sir! Their all being wiped out by a mysterious force! We saw Robots that looked like the armored warriors destroying them one by one and copying there moves, and one of the Robians is leading them your horridness!"

"Who else dares think they can stand a chance against my creations!?"

"Is the great Imperial Criminal lord truly quaking in his boots?" From out of Nowhere Dante' saw the red hooded man appear right beside him, along with the two masked figures. He had a red robe with black sashes and straps with his face covered in red belts. The only thing showing was one crimson eye, his mouth and a cat-like ear coming out from the top.

"Ohhhh….who are you?" Mora asked

Soligl stared at the man with a Cold Sneer. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a Trenzel Criminal lord come and, see how his leader is doing?" asked the hooded man. "it's not like you to address me so rudely." Soligl crosses his arms at the man and continues to stare at him. "You're normally calm, cool and collective. Not only that you're also humble. Not the thing I would expect from an evil entity, but…"

"Hold your tongue!" Soligl exclaimed "State your business, what is it that you need?!"

"I just came here to see if you needed assistance. This new member of our cause, Klaus, is questionable" the hooded man continued "My legion is at your disposal, and judging by how your minions are falling rapidly, don't you think sending reinforcements would turn the tides in your favor? I'm also not too sure about these blue agents…..what kind of fighters are they?"

"Some of the best I've ever seen. You will see that they are what we need to take control of this world"

"Well…in case it all goes downhill, just say they word and my men will jump in"

Soligl stared at the man while narrowing his eyes. "Well, as greatly as that is appreciated, I'm afraid must refuse. The Exen's are dealing with the traitorous Raiders."

"Are they? I hear you went up against Richter and tried to awaken Geo Chaos, but you got a blood shadow instead, and you nearly lost a fight between Sonic and Richter"

"He was nothing, not he or that Blue hedgehog can stand a chance against me, they couldn't even come close to killing me. You of all people should know that by now."

"Do you know of the Cramoisi queen, and her legion?" Soligl quirked his eyebrow at the man. The man then started to walk up to him. "You saw how they were capable of killing your Vessels, but did you also know that the queen also turned Richter and Chrome into Cramoisi as well?"

"Oh please…." Soligil turns around and walks to his chair. "He was pathetic, even if he was a Cramoisi. He had couldn't beat Nero without help from the queen herself. Even if he is a Cramoisi he's nothing but a joke. If it weren't for the eighth emerald, I would kill him right now!"

"You really don't know anything do you?" he said under his breath "Yes his power was…questionable at this point, however at his full power he was strong enough to destroy over 50 of these so called powerful agents and destroy your top scientist, Ziggfreed. With that power, combined with Chrome's, I doubt even at your state, wouldn't even stand a chance."

"Quit speaking such gibberish. You know nothing on this planet can kill me, and the only thing that could even come close is beyond anyone's reach."

"I urge you my lord, pull back your men, and the Exen. They won't stand a chance against Richter at his full power, especially if he is a Cramoisi. "

"I don't need to take any advice from you." Soligl scoffed "My Exen are handing the situation as we speak."

"Very well" the hooded man shrugged his shoulders "By the way, you may want to look at the field, and just see how your….Professionals is handling your foes."

_**((((Boss fight 1 continued: Algidius))))))**_

The other Cramoisi were fighting the chasers and blue agents while Darcy and Zerach were fighting Klaus.

Klaus jumps on a destroyed building and focuses on the fallen debris lifting it in the air using gravity, and throws it at the couple. Darcy counters by stopping the debris causing it to float in the air. She then jumps on them to get t Klaus and swings her sword at him, Klaus however manages to block the attack easy.

"It's only a matter of time, Darcy" Klaus said keeping is ground "What's it going to be? Are you going to leave your "children" to die as you did three millennia ago? In another minute…this whole city will be your enemy. And there will be nothing you can do!"

"I will make sure that doesn't happen! You're a fool to believe Soligl, stop this now or I will silence you!" Darcy said back with her eyes glowing brighter. "GAHHH!"

Darcy was blown back by a gust of ice. She falls on the ground with her wings nearly frozen. The figure jumps down and looks at Darcy it as Algidius pointing his javelin at her. "A fitting end for such trash…."

"Wrath of the heavens; Holy lance!" Algidius was stopped by a large glowing lace that nearly skewered him in the chest. Zerach runs up to the jackal swinging his sword, but he was blocked off by Klaus. "Yield, Klaus. You're out matched"

"And you're outnumbered! NAHH!" Klaus throws another artifact in the ground that unleashes another pulse in the ground this time.

All the Cramoisi who were fighting blue agents see the ground moving they then see more chasers rise up with glowing crystals for hands. They were coming up everywhere, outnumbering the Cramoisi .

"You...you've made more?" Zerach looks around him looking at the chasers.

"These creatures are equipped with high quality Nith metal, one punch will feel that of a thousand needles.

"Let's end this, Mr. Klaus" Algidius said "I grow tired of these faces"

"I couldn't agree more. Hmmm?" Klaus sees another sword pointed at him. "What?"

"Don't hurt them" Lori was standing in front of Darcy and Zerach with her sword in hand. "..and I'll let you live"

"Lori…"Algidius said in a soft tone. "Get away from them; they are in league with Chrome!"

"They aren't my enemy, and you are a liar. Chrome didn't kill my uncle."

"They have tricked you, child. They all have been hexed by that queen. " Lori could see the Chasers close in on the three. Darcy and Zerach feel the effects from the stones making them drowsy. "Come to our side, where it's safe"

"Child…" Darcy said in a weak tone. "Please….step back….this isn't your fight…"

"You're wrong" Lori turns around and uncovers her sleeve showing her blue moon tattoo. "If my new sensei believes in me, then I won't let him down."

"You've…you've become one of them?!" Algidius steps back.

"She's gone, Algidius" Klaus said "There is only one way to save her…bring them down!" Right when he gave the order, the chasers fell to the ground covering their ears. "What?! What's wrong with you! Attack!" Klaus could hear the sound of a flute playing. Lori turns around and sees Toby playing his Gaia flute making the monsters cringe agony, the Cramoisi then jump in and strike them down. "What?!"

"I know it wasn't much of my choice" Toby stops playing while looking at the five. "but I refuse to sit by and let you people do what you want.."

"You're both fools! You are mortals protecting demons who will…"

"Gravity pulse!" Lori thrust her hand forward. It was a weak attack, but strong enough to push the two back to the wall with gravity.

"You're a gravity user" Algidius said in shock

"It matters not! Klaus jumps up and swings his sword at Lori, but his attack was blocked by someone else. It was Shadow with his sword.

"There happens to be a lot of surprise appearances happening now" Algidius said drawing his javelin.

"Lori, get out of here" Shadow ordered

"No" Lori runs up to Algidius, but she was stopped dead in her tracks. The two of them were locking weapons.

"Lori….this is your last chance. Come back to me…and we can avenge Dannith"

"I already am… and that's fighting as a dusk raider!"

Shadow jumps at Algidius, swinging his sword. "You are a fool for siding with these beasts!"

"Now…" Klaus sees Shadow and Algidius fighting, Lori goes after them, and Toby was still playing his flute. Klaus runs up to him, but Zerach stops him in his tracks.

"You never were a fan of music, were you?" Zerach points his sword at Klaus.

The Cramoisi were able to get an advantage against the Chasers, however they were still trying to bring down the agents. "There's so many!" said a green haired one., while blowing them away with a wind attack. He wore a purple shirt and green pants. " This is getting Old fast!"

"I don't know how much more I can take" said a pink haired one kneeling down she was wearing purple coat with tan pants. The two of them saw a purple badger come at them killing some blue agents with his claws.

"Troy, Meliko (mel-eh-ko), don't let up! You hear me! Mother's doing her best to take down Klaus! If she wins we can end this war!"

"Calm down, Joaquin." said Daniel walking up. "Don't forget that we are up against the Nith metal blades. We're at a huge disadvantage. "

"There're too many, brother!" said an orange raccoon "If we keep this up, we won't last much longer"

"That's quitter talk!" shouted Tawny " You guys are all weak!" Zeke was killing as many blue agents as possible, and apologizing for each one he takes down.

"You need to calm down, sis" said a blue haired woman walking up. She was wearing a purple tank top and black pants. "Look at you, even you're having a hard time standing up" Next to her was a blonde man trying to fight off Vessels and agents. "Oh my!" said the woman as used a loud Cramoisi screech to blow them of and kill them all with glowing blue knives. "Are you Ok, Honey?"

The man was silent and he gives her a smile with a light nod

"ESTER, BEHIND YOU!" shouted the badger shooting a bolt of lightning at the upcoming blue agent, and using a crystal lance to finish him. "That was close." But then more and more agents surrounded the group. "Aww Damn it!"

"LONG FENGBAO!" shouted a voice from a distance. Everyone saw a miniature Dragon come and singe the agents and chasers. Ryan was walking up to the group. Then the dragon came back to Ryan and sat on his shoulder. He then saw the chasers get back up and run over to him. Ryan made some signs in the air (Chinese to be exact) and a glowing orange circle appeared, and two dragons cane out and blew fire at the Chasers killing them off. The dragons came back to Ryan and wrapped around him. "Is everyone Ok?"

"How many of those things can you call?" asked Tawny.

"I take that as a yes" Ryan said petting his dragons. "Excellent work you two."

"Forgive her. Mr. Ryan was it?" said the blue haired girl Ester "Thank you"

"How cute!" shouted Claw from behind sending a dark miniature dragon at Ryan. Ryan sends his Dragon to attack the other one, to block the attack. HEI FANG ZAI YAO!" Claw sent two more Dragons spinning at Ryan in a dark spiral spin. Ryan jumps out of the way and sends another Dragon to intercept. The attack is blocked, but both Dragons are bashing at each other.

"All of you, Go now! I'll handle Claw!" Ryan shouted at the group of Cramoisi.

"But Mr. Ryan" Ester said

"I said go! Now!" Ryan demanded. Still doubting herself, Ester and the others ran to help Darcy.

Shadow and Algidius were lunging at each other with their weapons. "Slow" Algidus brings ice up from the ground to block Shadows attacks. Shadow uses his sword to cut the ice pillars down. He shoots then a chaos Spear where Algidius stood. Algidius blocks the attack with two ice pillars. "Sloppy" Shadow runs up and breaks the ice pillars in two and swings his sword, but Algidius blocks it with his lance. "You're sword fighting is so inexperienced. I can easily break through your defenses" Algidius ridiculed.

"So why don't you?!" Shadow said fighting back. Damien a rabbit was fighting the chaser and blue agents around him with his Charkams. Damien throws them at his enemies while releasing a large stream of light destroying them all. Cosmo was helping him by tying up the enemies in her vines and sinking them to the ground. Blade and Marine were teaming up destroying the bots in the area. Marine would bring a massive tidal wave while Damien rode it to swipe his massive claws at the robots.

Saphron and Jayden were helping the two. Saphron picked up bots and tossed them over to the others blowing them up. Saphron gets shot in the back by a bot from behind. Saphron appears right in front of the bot and runs her claw right through it and pulls out its arm and starts swinging at the others. Jayden was walking over to a group of flying bots while they were firing bullets at him. Jayden summons his jema and lifts a rock from the ground and throws it at the flying bots flies up and brings them down. Damien was looking at fifteen bots as they fired bullets at him. Damien surrounds his body in a large light and charges at the bots. "Lumen Dash!" he shouted as his body turned into a large ray of light destroying all the bots. "And stay down!"

Cosmo summoned large vines form the ground and swung the vines at the large bots carrying hammers. She sees five more come up to her swinging there hammers at her. Cosmo brings out a large flower form the ground, which blossomed and spews out small orange pollen. The pollen hovered onto the bots and started to eat away the armor. Cosmo then swung a large vine down ward bringing down the remaining bots. "Oh, I wish Tails could have seen that!"

Shadow, was fighting off Algidus as he was thrusting his lance at him. Shadow jumps up to the sky and kicks Algidius in the face, jumps back and throws another Chaos Spear at him. Algidius avoids it and counters with an needle of ice. Shadow gets hit and is thrown on the ground, but then warps and reappears in front of Algidius and kicks him. He then throws multiple punches and kicks to him, bringing him down. Shadow then runs over about to strike once more, but Algidius slams his fist on the ground shooting ice up from the ground, sending Shadow up in the air. Algidius jumps in the air and starts attacking Shadow hand to hand in the air using the ice pillars to keep him airborne. Both fighters were evenly matched as they slowly began to descend form the ground. Shadow Grabs on to Algidius from behind then his body starts to glow a bright red. "CRMSION CHAOS BLAST" he shouted unleashing a might blast of Chaos energy.

Not too far from here they were fight. Soligl and the hooded man were looking at the fight. Soligl grits his teeth at the explosion knowing how his minions were losing. The hooded man looks at the lizard creature "Do you see now, Master? I do suggest you pull back you're minions before they end up lunch for the Cramoisi. Face it, soon Richter and Chrome will tap into their real power, that and combined with Sonic's will even have you cornered. We need our Exen alive. I beseech you to fall back."

"Don't listen to him! I think they are doing fine" Mora said

Soligl was gritting his teeth but the he let out a small grin. "Alright, then…Perhaps today…just wasn't a mine. As much as I hate to admit I'm wrong I will take you up on your Suggestion….."

Shadow fell to the ground on his feet and saw Algidius fall to the ground. He was panting as he got up holding his arm. "I..will not be beaten by you pesky vermin! Enough!"

Shadow was about to attack again, but he then he was caught in a series of ice pillars. His limbs were locked by the pillars making it impossible to escape.

"YAHHH!" Lori comes up to Algidius swinging her sword. Algidius blocks the attack just barely. "This is where it ends!"

"Lori!" Shadow calls out to the young girl trying to break free from the pillars. "Damnit! She's too stubborn!"

"You vial little girl!" Algidius keeps attacking Lori relentlessly. "You couldn't just follow orders like a good young lady"  
"My orders to kill an innocent man?!" It seemed as if she had the upper hand; Lori was swinging her sword at the jackal quickly and swiftly backing him up to a corner. However, Lori was still at a disadvantage. The brisk cold temperatures were getting to her and it was hard for her to keep up with Algidius' attacks.

"That worm is anything but innocent! Just like your uncle. All of them were brainless dogs following their master. They had to wiped out!"

"What…what are you saying?" Lori asked "Those people were my friends, my family, and now they are gone!"

"Anyone who has ties such as those are weak!" Algidius throws an ice shard at Lori's arm, hitting her causing her to loosen her grip on her sword. She kneels down and looks at the Jackal about to strike."And it was that very reason they were so easy to bring down."

"Why…how are you…"

"You are so senseless! I was going to pull you out and make you perfect, that's why I got rid of them…..that is why it was _I _who slain your precious Uncle Dannith."

Lori's eyes widen in rage. Her body then glows dark maroon. "YAHHHHH!" She gets up and swings her sword at him wildly "AHH HAA HAA AAHH AHH!" She was screaming out of control trying to hit Algidius, but was missing every time. YOU LYING BITICH! I"LL KILL YOU!" *gasp* Before she could make another move Algidius had his Javelin under left her triceps.

"Just like all you vermin….wild and untamed" Shadow was still trapped but his eyes widen at the sight he saw. He heard Lori scream at the top of your voice. Algidius had swung his weapon on Lori's right arm, cutting it off. "Upstart!" he swings it again at her legs bringing her down. "Thoughtless! " Lori continued to scream as Algidius continues to swing his weapon. "All of you…are ferial vermin" he swings it one more time on Lori's face. "Know the pain of your folly. The pain of mongrels! AHH!"

Out of nowhere, Toby comes and punches him in the faces and continues to punch him. Algidius jumps back and puts his hands together blowing an icy wind at the boy blowing him back, and close to Shadow.

"I'm going to end you all! Algidius then heard his com-link beep. He presses the button in his ear, and hears a familiar voice.

"Algidius, I am ordering you and the other Exen to Retreat, is that understood?" Soligl said through the link

Algidius' eyes widen. "but sir! I was just about to….."

"Are you questioning my authority, Exen?"

"No sir….But"

"I gave you an order to retreat! Now listen...Claw is severely injured I want you to retrieve Mr. Klaus and get on board Eggman Nega's flagship . The other Exen should be there soon. Is that Clear?"

"*Sigh* yes sir" Algidius looks back at Shadow who was still trapped, Toby who was trying to get up but was shivering from the ice, and Lori who couldn't even move He then scoffs and turns away from them.

"Get back here!" Shadow demanded "We're not done!'

"Unfortunately….yes we are. We will meet another time Cramoisi scum! Not even you can stand a chance at my marvelous skill" Algidius disappeared in a white cloud of ice. Shadow screamed trying to break free.

"Brother!" Damien runs up to Shadow and Toby.

Toby was shivering nearly having frostbite but he gets up and limps over to Lori. "Lori…" he tries to get to her but then falls down.

"Toby!" Saphron runs up to him, helping him up.

Jayden runs up to Lori, but then gasped while looking away. "No….No..no.. …Not again….not again not again…." He starts weeping covering his face repeating the same words.

"Jay….Jayden…." Lori cried weakly to him.

Cosmo walks up to her, ignoring the grotesque scene of Lori, cut up and bruised. "Oh dear….." Lori had one eye closed and her hand covering her other eye. Cosmo kneels down and her hands start to glow green. She was trying to soothe Lori's pain. "We have to get her out of here"

"But what about Shadow?" Damien asked

Marine was trying to move the ice, trying to manipulate the water, but the ice was far too solid for her even move. "This ice is too hard….It's like trying to move steel"

"Oh dear….what a shame…." Everyone heard a voice nearby; they look and see the silver wolf. it was Kaiser with a pair of sunglasses on. "What seems to be wrong?"

"Get out of here!" Cosmo gets up getting ready to battle. "Jayden, we have to get Lori out of here" Jayden lifts his head still sniffling, but he then nods and walks over to her about to pick her up.

"Do it that way, and she'll lose all her blood and die" the silver wolf uttered

"What?!" the two said

Kaiser the does a few arm and hand moves; Jayden and Saphron see a large tub-like carrier surround around Lori softly lifting her up and floats in the air. "I like me a good fight, but seeing children get beat up just isn't fun….now…." he then gets out a bottle and pops the top open and drinks the contents inside. He stops and throws the bottle at a rock shattering it. "Let's do something about that ice…" he then starts to sway left and right and turns around at Shadow. "EEEE-WHOA-TA-TATI! WHAT-TA-TA-TA! KYYAHAHHHH!" He jumps up and kicks the ice breaking it to pieces freeing Shadow. Shadow falls down, but quickly gets back up and sees Kaiser walk over to Toby.

"Why did you free me?" he asked

Kaiser kneels down to Toby and pulls him up. "Jezz…if you're going up against an _ice _user, you might want to find something different to wear than a vest with no shirt. Can you walk?"

"I…I think so…." Toby spoke. Kaiser then gets out a piece of metal and bends it into a cane, and gives it to Toby.

"Who are you?" Cosmo asked

"Me" Kaiser smiles at the group showing his black sclera red eyes. "I'm just a bloody exen"

_**Do not lick the ice **_

_**(((((Exen Battle 4 continued: Lymph))))**_

Lymph was over Sonic ready to stick him with his trident. Sonic then things back to when he received the grieve a while back. He realized he had put it on right before the battle. Sonic quickly gets up and lifts his foot. "Kick Whirlwind!" Sonic stands on his hand and swings his foot at Lymph creating a small blast of wind blowing him way. "Whoa!" he looks the greave on his leg; it was glowing bright green with a small twister blowing around it.

"Grieving bellows….." Sonic heard a light whisper in the wind.

"So that is what this is called. Alright" Sonic then dashes at the lizard

"WHAA!" Lymph was in the air seeing Sonic come at him. As Lymph was too helpless to move due to the strong winds, Sonic starts attacking him with punches and kicks.

He spins into a ball and spins in the air creating a tornado, launching Lymph higher in the air. "Don't count me out just yet. Sonic wind" Sonic spins into a ball and spins around Lymph creating a blue tornado, and hitting him with a series of homing attacks, while containing him in the tornado. When the tornado stops Lymph falls on the ground with Sonic flying over him. "Had enough lizard boy?"

"Not yet, my dear hedgeie?! I was hoping you'd do this!" Lymph sticks out his tongue and wraps sonic around it.

"EWWW! What are you-?!" Sonic was struggling to break free. Lymph got out his trident and pointed it at Sonic.

"Maybuh dow youll geck muh poniinck (maybe now you will get my point) " he said. As Lymph was about to attack he felt his tongue get cold all of a sudden. Sonic saw Mist the hedgehog behind him freezing Lymph's tongue. GGAAAAHHHHHH! WHA A OU GOOING?!

"Hang on big bro!" She said

"NO! Muh Tugg! MUH BEAUTEFUL TUGGG!(My tongue my beautiful tongue) " Lymph's mouth was frozen along with his tongue that was still rapped around Sonic. She saw an arrow shoot right between his mouth and Sonic. The arrow cut through Lymph's tongue. " WWAAAHHHHH!"

"Bull's eye!" said a voice not too far from the group. Sonic saw a yellow cheetah wearing a green blouse and green pants. She then walks over to Sonic and gets out a small pick and breaks him free. "Are you alright mister?"

"Yeah thanks!"

"YOU FOOLS!" Lymph screamed "I'll eat you all!"

"Yeah…..no" said the cheetah looking at him. "Thanks for the help junior" she said to Mist  
"Thank you for helping my brother" said Mist bowing

"Let's finish this Lump!" said Sonic

"Iiiit's Lymph!" he said shaking his fist. Lymph used his tridents to start a whirlpool from the ground. It began to sweep everything in its path. Mist started to freeze the water around him. The whirlpool was frozen everywhere around Lymph. Sonic jumps on top of the frozen Whirlpool and does a homing attack on him. Lymph blocks it with his tridents. "GRRR! I won't let you beat me! Exploding shabon: SPLASH BOMB!" Water balls appeared all around the two and launched at Sonic. Sonic jumps in the air, and stirs up the wind blowing the water balls away. The cheetah jumps over the frozen whirlpool and fires an arrow at Lymph, that was defeated by Lymph's tridents. Knuckles comes running at Lymph at full speed, and starts throwing punches. Lymph blocked every blow, but knuckles kept attacking, until he finally lands a blow, knocking the chameleon out of balance. Sonic does another homing attack knocking Lymph down to the ground. When Lymph tries to get back up, Knuckles threw another punch, hard in the face. He continues to punch him in multiple of spots. Lymph tries to get out his trident, and run through Knuckles, but it was shot right out of his hand, by the cheetah.

"Now what was that thing you said about having us for lunch?" asked the cheetah smiling

Lymph looks at the cheetah and gives her a gurgling growl. He then tries to get his trident but Sonic steps his foot on the trident before he has a chance to get it. "It's over, Lymph. Sorry to leave you out in the wet rain."

"Humph hmm hmmm hmm"

Sonic quirks his brow. "What's so funny?"

"You naïve little rodent. I got to say, you did put up a good fight, but…(Dark chuckle)" Lymph looked at this trident sink into the ground. Sonic looked under his foot and saw that the trident was gone. Sonic looked back at Lymph, and was shocked to see the trident back in his hand. "I know just who you are, Sonic the hedgehog. You're the fastest thing alive, but can't, even set foot in a swimming pool. I am a master user of water. Water: you're Achilles Heel if I remember correctly, you can't even swim. (Laughs) I've seen kindergarteners swim better and faster than you ever could! I know because I trained them myself."

Sonic gritted his teeth while Lymph was laughing loudly. Sonic then ran up to him to tires and hit him, but he saw his hand run right through him. "What?!" Sonic saw where his hand was. He saw water appear around his hand where he landed a punch. It was as if Lymph's body was made of water.

"As I said, if you can't even swim, what chance do you have against me?" His body began to sink into the ground in a pool of water. "You Cramoisi are not worth my time. Farewell, Sonic the hedgehog" Were his last words before disappearing in the pool. Sonic knelt down, and slammed his fist on the ground. The cheetah walked up to him looking at the place where Lymph stood.

"Sigh* Well we did the best we could, Blue" she said. Knuckles was helping Rouge up. Mist and Scorch walked up to the cheetah. Sonic stood back up looking down, and then lifted his head and looked at the cheetah.

"Umm, thank you for helping us." He said with a smile trying to pull it together.

"Yes!" said Mist "T-thank you s-so much, but…W-who are you?"

"I'm a Ginn Criminal lord, my name is **Sheila** the cheetah"

"WHAT?!" said everyone.

"What? Did you think only guys could be Criminal lords?" the cheetah winks at the group and looks at Sonic I've been looking for you, Sonic the hedgehog."

Sonic tilted his head. "Why are you looking for me, and aren't you supposed to be helping him, not fighting him?"

"I have my reasons" said the Sheila. "The fact is my objective is complete, and the Exen is gone."

"So are you on our side?" asked Scorch.

"Well that all depends on your point of view and what the **Exen of Light** says"

"**Exen of Light**?" Knuckles asked.

"You guys asked a lot of questions, for someone who just helped you out." Everyone saw Chasers and robots appear around the frozen area. Sonic got out the white jema and changed it into a sword. "It looks like now isn't the time for explaining" said Sheila getting out her bow and arrow and pointing it at the enemies around them.

_**Enter the Exen of Light**_

Darcy was still trying to bring down Klaus. Zerach was cutting in trying to fight alongside his lover but Klaus was constantly pushing him out of the battle. The other Cramoisi come at Klaus to try and stop Klaus.

"Hang on mother!" said Tawny. The small group of Cramoisi was running over to help Darcy. She runs over and knocks Klaus down. Joaquin uses his lighting to shoot Klaus. Ester uses her knives and throws them at him, stabbing him.

"UPSTARTS! You'll pay for that! DEARLY!" Klaus runs through the Cramoisi swinging his swords cutting them at random spots. The Cramoisi all Knelt down in pain, bleeding.

"Joaquin!" shouted the Raccoon running over.

Elena! Get back!" shouted the Joaquin, but Klaus swiped his blade on her lower belly bringing her down. "NOO!" The Raccoon was laying on the ground panting.

"Tawny" Zeke said weakly on the ground bleeding "I'm sorry"

"Stop….apologizing" Tawny said weakly.

"Ohhh! It hurts so much!" shouted the pink haired one Meliko.

"Man this sucks!" said Troy with his eyes closed.

"Hang..On….everyone!" said Daniel trying to get up, and starts making hand signs in the air. "Grand…healer" he said as the area around them started to glow white around them. He then grunted in pain and fell to the ground. "That…should do it….Mother….forgive us."

"You really think, you can just come in and fight me?! "Klaus said kicking Daniel. " YOU, who are nothing more but inexperienced learners?! I am a master of FIVE different elements, and master of swordsmanship! You're suffering has only begun, Cramoisi filth! Now feel the pain of those Cramoisi fools who opposed me years ago! " Klaus said about to slay Daniel.

"NO!" Darcy screamed coming at Klaus with full speed.

Klaus lunges at Darcy; Darcy was able to dodge but just barely gets cut by Klaus' sword in the arm. Klaus then cuts Darcy on the right shoulder. Darcy kneels down in pain, as the cut from the nth metal blade. "It's over Darcy. You've lost you and your children."

"Not..yet…." Darcy lifts her head. Her eyes sclera changed to black with her iris glowing bright purple. Her blood then comes to life and grabs Klaus' neck. "**You will not destroy my children a second time!" HAHHHHHH!" **A massive blood shadow comes out of Darcy's body and then forms into a massive wolf-like beast. It was glowing purple with red eyes and a hook like tail. It then slams it's claw on Klaus growling. "**This is where….it all ends!" **

"Darcy! Stop this now!" Zerach shouted. The recognition of Zerach's voice made Darcy gasp. She turns around and faces him. "Stop this, Darcy." He spoke softly

"He….he…killed them…..in cold blood, Zerach….." Darcy said

"I know…but you can't let the blood Shadow kill him. You know what will happen if it drinks his blood. Please Darcy….don't do it….." Darcy growls while lowering her head. The blood shadow then dissolves and retreats into her body. Darcy looks at Zerach with tear filled eyes. Zerach comes over and hugs her. "I know…..it's overbearing... you miss them…it will be alright….we can still save the children now…it won't be like before…I promise…."

"You miss your family so much, Darcy" Klaus stood up and took out his sword. "but there is no need to be sad, I will make sure you and your new family, are acquainted with your kin in hell!"

"HEY! Twinkle toes!" Klaus look around and saw Nai behind him with his arm raised. "Look up." Klaus looks up and sees a large green mallet above him. Nai whacks him and in to a nearby building. "HA HA! Home run!"

Jem walks over to Darcy. "Are you alright, Madame?" Jem asked looking at her. Her mouth was opened wide as she gazed upon Darcy's gothic attire and her tears sparkling on her face, and her wings slumped down.

"Yes..thank you child." Darcy then looks at Jem who was marveling at her. "Child? Are_ you_ well?"

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! You… You look…. Oh, you're even more beautiful up close! "

"Umm….thank you.." Darcy just smiles at the Jem despite the fact she was tearing.

"Is this really the time sis?!" Nai Said looking at Klaus slowly getting up.

"Look at those wings, those dark clothes and those pearly white fangs! I can't wait to be like you! I so promise I won't disappoint you Ma'am!

"You meddlesome Imbecile!" Klaus screamed "I'll cut you to ribbons!" Klaus charged at Nai with full speed. Nai stretches out his arms and grabs Klaus with his gorilla-like hands.

"Pretty big talk from such a little man!" Nai laughed at the angry shrew struggling to break free

"Wait, son! Don't underestimate him!" Darcy warned

"She's right boy!" Klaus said "Play with fire and I assure you, you will be burned!" Nai hands began to catch on fire.

"Ahhh! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Nai loosened his grip on Klaus, letting him escape. When Klaus was freed, he grabs Nai with his gravity hold by the neck and chuckles as he say Nai gasping for breath.

"Leave my brother alone!" shouted Jem, getting out her pistols and shooting Klaus in the arm. Jem fires again at his other arm. Klaus lets go of Nai who gets up and starts gasping for air.

"Dang! And I thought Dwayne was a grouch!" Nai gasped "A little sooner would have been nice sis!"

"You're welcome" Jem said rolling her eyes at her brother's arrogance.

Klaus slowly gets up, with his swords in hand. Zerach then shows up in front of him, and lunges at Klaus. Darcy also joins in, despite the fact that only one of her arms was injured. It was hard for Klaus to fight right due to his singed arms, form Jem's pistols. Zerach could see a window of opportunity; Klaus' skill was slipping. He pushes Klaus out of balance with his sword, and manages to quickly cut one of his hands. As Klaus steps back in pain Darcy then cuts his other hand; Klaus then kneels down in screaming in pain.

"Feel the pain that my children feel, Klaus. Not just these children but for all my children you've slain in ice cold blood!"

"Damn you Darcy! DAMN YOU! Klaus Screamed "I'll drag you down to hell with them! I swear it!"

"Now, Klaus, enough of this, you've lost" said Zerach "You have no choice but to surrender. Yield now, and I shall spear you.

"I'd rather die, than suffer at the hands of defeat from my lesser brother!" Klaus screamed once more as he was lying in a small pool of his blood.

"Lesser? That is an understatement!" Algidius said jumping down in front of Klaus. "Just when I thought I met someone as good as me, he falls to the hands of you impure mongrels! It is you who is going to surrender, you vampire mongrels!"

Jem and Nai run at Algidius, but he attacks them both with his lance, swinging it causing then to be blown down. Nai gets up and tries to attack but then his body starts to freeze up. "Don't bother, Robian mongrel. My ice is now freezing your inner bio-mechanical joints, you can break free!"

"NO!" Nai said struggling and shivering

"I'm sorry Madame we tried" Jem said as her body was also freezing up.

"But not hard enough I'm afraid" The four saw a hovering white hover car shaped like an Egg hovering over to them.

"Dr. Eggman Nega" Jem looks in fear at the doctor.

"It's been a while my dear twins." The doctor said.

"You're late Doctor!" Klaus said "Because of your tardiness, look at what the Cramoisi have done to me!"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry about that. Not to worry" Nega pressed a button on his console, two large hovering disk came at Klaus. Klaus gets up and walks on one disk while the other one hovers over him, trapping him in a glass pod. "Now we don't want you to get finished off by those two, do we?" Eggman looks at Darcy and Zerach, smiling. "Cutting of your brother's hands? Are you sure we're on the opposite sides?"

"What are you doing!?" shouted Zerach

"What is the meaning of this..doc….tor…." Smoke comes seeping out from in the pod that knocks him out.

"Oh, I have a debt to Klaus, and I can't pay the debt with him dead, Can I? So I'm going to make sure he stays alive of now. TTFN! Till next time suckers!" Nega hovered over to his flagship, making his getaway. Darcy tried to chase after him, a sheet of ice starts to cover her leg, bring her down to the ground.

"No, No, No, No, No" Algidius said waving his finger manipulating ice. "He needs to be alive to kill you pesky vermin."

"Darcy!" Zerach tried to help her, Darcy's eyes were half open. "Darcy, my love, please try to hold on!"

"I'm sorry, my daring prince" she gasped "I'm very weak. Klaus was…UHHH!" Darcy was on the ground struggling to get up panting out of pain, holding; her arm that was gashing purple blood

Algidius looks down at the two lovers, with his lance pointed at them. "You're team has fallen, your comrades have fallen, and you two are now going to die at the hands of true beauty."

"I will fight to my last breath…." Zerach picks up his sword and gets ready to strike, but he gasped out of surprise.

Algidius then felt something on his back. It felt cold and like iron. He turned around and saw someone pointing a gun him. "What?!" He was a brown bobcat, wearing a white trench coat with red pants and a black cowboy hat on top.

"Salutations and good day to you, my old appendence." He spoke in a British accent.

"Y-You! Why?" the bobcat then withdraws the gun and draws out a single edge sword, and starts to fight Algidius. The two attacked each other with evenly matched blows. Algidius was trying to jab through the bobcat but was dodging every blow. He then draws out his gun and shoots Algidius in the leg. He then lunges his sword at Algidius, and stabs him in the lowest side part of his body, near the stomach. Causing him to kneel in pain "You traitor! How dare you attack me, Exen?! "

"Exen?" Zerach asked the bobcat. He then walks over to Zerach, with a smile.

"Ah, the great fangs of Dark Radiance! So this is who Chrome spoke so highly of. Allow me to introduce myself**. I am Reginald "Jaygar" (jay-gr) Newton III, Exen of light** at your service. " said the bobcat taking off his hat and bowing his head.

"Excuse me?" Zerach asked "But you're one of the Exen. Forgive me for asking, but why are you assisting us?"

"I'll explain later, my good man, but right now it looks like your spouse is injured. My subordinates will take her and your kin to safety." Zerach then heard a loud boom come from behind. He and Darcy saw a black and white panda with black pants and wearing two brown bullet straps on his chest. He then saw a big rat with short black pants and a white vest" **Hei Kuai**, **Borrsin**, take the queen and the subjects back to the Terra sunset.** Lindsey** will be waiting for you."

"Yes captain!" said the panda breaking the ice, and picking up Darcy. Darcy looked at the panda chewing on some bamboo sticking out of his mouth, with her eyes squinting. She then slowly closes them losing consciousness.

"Aye-Aye!" said the large rat picking up all the Cramoisi at once. He was a large rat and was strong enough to pick up seven of the Cramoisi, while a few smaller members picked up the others.

Zerach walked over to Nai. He touches the ice and the ice started to melt. "Are you alright, son?"

"Yeah…thanks.." said Nai getting up and shivering. Zerach dose the same thing with Jem. Jem slowly gets up with the ice slowly turning to water.

"Thanks!" she said looking at Zerach. "But…I feel weak…and dreary…maybe you could….bite my neck and turn me into a Cramoisi to make me feel better?"

Zerach chuckles while patting her on the head. "I always look forward to new ones wanting to join our ranks, but right now we have other matters to attend to." He then turns back to the bobcat. "Thank you, Mr. Reginald. On behalf of my entire clan"

"Please, Jaygar is just fine. Now let's take care of this.." Jaygar looked over to where Algidius was but saw no trace of him.

"What?! He escaped?!" Jem said gasping "AHH! That wuss!

"*Sigh* Well as long as your people and the dusk raiders are safe. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got other matters to attend to." Jaygar ran over to where the others were fighting.

"So what do we do, now?" Jem asked

"If this Jaygar is truthful about his intentions, then it's best that we retreat for now. We are surrounded by creatures that can kill my people and you. I will fly around and gather the dusk raiders and my children. Can I trust you to do the same?"

Jem gasped as her cheeks went red. "You can count on me, your highness!" Jem spreads her wings and flies over the battlefield.

Zerach smiled and chuckled. "Such a brave little girl. Maybe she will be a fine Cramoisi one day"

_**Dragon Duel**_

_**((((Exen Boss fight 7 : Claw))))))**_

Ryan was staring at Claw while claw was looking at him. They stared at their Dragons constantly bashing each other in a fiery burst. "Why Claw? What lies and deceit has Dante' tainted your brain with? Why have you let him do this to your Dragons?"

"Like I said, he gave me the thing I truly desire: the power to crush my enemies!" Claw shouted back.

"So, our master was your enemy? Your fellow students, were they your enemies too? Those were innocent lives!"

"They were weak, and once I take you down, I will be the strongest Dragon user there is! No power on this planet will stand against me!" Claw jumps on his large black Dragon and takes to the sky. Dwayne sees him take off and jumps on the Dragon along with Scarlet and Julie. Ryan jumps on his Dragon and goes after Claw.

Dwayne runs up to Claw, who was at the head of the dragon. Dwayne growls as he stares at the red tiger. "What's wrong Claw, running away like always?!" Dwayne asked. Claw didn't answer and brought out his red Jema, that turns into a large sword. Claw runs up to Dwayne and swings it. Dwayne gets out of way and punches Claw in the Jaw. Claw takes a few steps back, and sees Dwayne trying to attack him. Claw blocks his attack and blows purple fire at him from his mouth. Dwayne just barley dodges it and swings his claws at the tiger. Claw blocks the attack and throws Dwayne off the Dragon.

"Come forth!" two more dragons come from Claws hands and go after Dwayne. Claw turns around and faces the front, but then he felt a bullet cut through his long hair. He turns around and sees Scarlet and Julie with their blasters pointed at him. "Hello, ladies…"

As Dwayne was falling, he sprouts his wings and starts to fly back up to the Dragon, but then sees the smaller dragons come after him. Dwayne shoots lighting from his hands bringing some of the dragons down. He sees two more come at him. Dwayne claws glow a dark purple and he shreds the dragons to pieces and flies back up to the bigger Dragon. Both Julie and Scarlet were fighting Claw hand to hand, but Claw had the advantage.

"You lying traitor!" Scarlet insulted fighting Claw. "How could you betray Dwayne like that?!"

"heh!" Claw chuckled "And just what do you think he's doing for you?"

"What do you mean?" Scarlet asked while being in the lock of battle.

"All he wants is revenge on me, what makes you think he cares what you say or do."

"He does care about me!" She continues to fight back

"Oh really? Then why did he leave you with Richter?" Scarlet stopped attacking Claw for a moment. Claw stood there looking at her. "How do you know he didn't just throw you away, just to get revenge on me? If you ask me, that's not the proper way to treat a lady, throwing her away to some other guy. Are you sure Dwayne really loves you?"

"Of…Of course he does!" Scarlet said

"You know…" Claw walks up to Scarlet. "if you were my girl, I would make sure you were by my side no matter what. I would treat you right, plus I could use some one by my side once I take over central city.

"Don't listen to him Scarlet!" Julie said "Dwayne does care about you. You should know that!"

"Does he?" Scarlet was asking herself.

"He's not even up here to back you up. He should have been here by now. If he does love you why isn't he up here yet?"

"Shut up!" Julie shouted running over to Claw trying to attack him. Julie was able to land a few blows, at Claw. Claw then attacks her with his large sword, and knocks her down. Julie looks at Scarlet looking down at her. "Scarlet….. please help me" Scarlet looked away from Julie, while Claw was walking up to the two.

"Scarlet….if you come with me, I'll make sure you are treated like a queen. Leave Dwayne and be with me."

"I…" Scarlet was hesitant to speak.

_Hongse huoyan ranshao de huo_!" Claw looked up and saw a massive flamethrower come down where he was standing. Scarlet then felt some one grab her and Julie, off the big dragon. The large back Dragon screamed in pain, as the rest of its body was being burned by the flames. Scarlet then saw where the flamethrower was coming from. It was Ryan's large Dragon breathing the fire. She then looked behind her and saw Dwayne holding tight on to her and Julie, and flying up to the red Dragon. "Looks like I got here just in time." Ryan said

"Humph! Not bad, Phoenix master!" said Dwayne putting down the girls gently. Dwayne then turned her attention to Scarlet. "Are you Ok? Did he hurt you or anything?"

Scarlet looked at Dwayne's face before answering. She then smiled. "No, I'm fine….thank you"

Dwayne sighed in relief and looked down where the large black Dragon is. It let out a mighty roar as it was Bunning in the flames. The Dragon then started to fall down along with Claw. The Dragon falls to the ground with a mighty crash. Claw falls right beside it, groaning in pain. The Dragon was roaring and squirming as the flames on its body where slowly diminishing, and then the Dragon disappeared in a cloud of Dark smoke. Claw slowly gets back up. His body had burns and cuts everywhere. Ryan flew back down with his large Dragon. He jumps off the Dragon, with Dwayne and the others. "You've lost Claw. Surrender"

Claw looked at Ryan and then Dwayne, and finally Scarlet. He then smiled, and looked down. "So he came for you after all. But how long is it going to last?" Dwayne quirked his eye bow at Claw for a second, and then looked at Scarlet who was looking at Claw. "I'm not through with you, with any of you! When the time is right, you'll know where I'll be" Claw then disappears in a cloud of red smoke. Dwayne tries to catch him but before he could get to him he was already gone. Dwayne looks down and turns his head away from where he was standing.

"Always running way…CLAAAAAWWWW!" Scarlet was looking at Dwayne with worried eyes Ryan walked up to Dwayne and placed his hand on his shoulder. "He got away again…..just like before….."

"Dwayne…." Scarlet said walking up to him.

Julie was looking at the three, smiling "Dwayne has some good friends. Just like…I do. Even though they are criminals…they care for each other like family. I know for a fact Dwayne has to be one of us. I can feel it.

_**Hosing down Plants**_

_**((((Exen Battle 5 Continued: Chiller))))**_

Jazz was fighting Chiller one on one. Jazz was swinging her sword at Chiller. Chiller blocks every blow with his ax and counters with his Scythe. Rin-Rin comes in and tries to kick Chiller. Chiller jumps out of the way, but does not see Iris behind who then grabs him with her psychic hold. Dennis then fires at Chiller with his machine guns. Chiller uses his plants to block the shots, but then suddenly gets trapped in a vortex of water. Zoomer was using the water around him to hold Chiller. The Green hedgehog commands his flytraps to hold down all five of them. They all grab them with their powerful vines. Zoomer was forced to bring Chiller down. Jazz and the others struggles to break free, but to no avail. Chiller brings out his ax and points it at Jazz. "Say hi to your family and friends of me will you?"

"RISING STALIAGMITE!" Chiller saw a row of stalagmites form the ground come at him, and knock him the ground. Then multiple rocks came at the other flytraps around Jazz and knocked them down. Jazz then saw a figure with a hammer on top the flytrap.

"Richter?" Jazz asked squinting her eyes, but the sunlight was too bright.

"You naughty, naughty Plant!" the figure had a feminine voice and started whacking the plant with the hammer"Let… go… of… that…. hedge!"

The flytrap lets go of Jazz and borrowed underground screaming. "Yipe Yipe Yipe!" he screamed. Jazz saw the figure jump down, and looked at her. She was a black and grey koala, wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants, carrying a large hammer.

"Thank you." Said Jazz.

Chiller looks at the two, with an angry gleam. "You little brat!"

The girl had a mad mark on her forehead "Little….brat?! RRHHHAAAAAHHHH!" the girl ran over to Chiller at full speed. Chiller blocks the attack with his vines. Jazz comes up and shreds the vines with her fire sword. The girl comes up to Chiller and whacks him head on. Jazz ignites her sword, attacks Chiller with it. She manages to cut his arm, leaving a large gash. She makes some more blows on his chest, leaving a large "X". Chiller goes down on the ground bleeding. His body then started to glow green, then his wounds started to slowly close up, and heal. Jazz gasped as she saw chiller get up with a scowl.

"*Pant* Pant* No bad. *pant* You seem stronger then the elder proclaimed. But you are not a master yet. "

"Yeah, yeah" said the girl. "Come on finish him!" Jazz used her power to wrap Chiller in a small cocoon.

"This is for everyone in my village you killed!" she said about to attack. But then she felt her body hurt all over as if she was getting frostbite. She looks across from her and saw Algidius freezing her vines. Jazz knelt down in pain from the ice. The vines then shattered into pieces, which made Jazz fall to the ground.

"How imperfect" he said "Sloppy, Sloppy, Sloppy swords work. You're a disgrace to anyone who carries a weapon. Not like me of course, I'm perfection itself when it comes to weaponry. Chiller it's time we left."

"Algidius! You don't get it! I have to.."

"What you have to do is follow Soligil's orders and fallback."

Chiller looks at Algidius with a cold sneer. "You're such a suck up! Fine!" he turns his head over to Jazz. Then he throws a seed down on the ground. "The next time we meet, Star, I WILL kill you!" The seed then made a large smoke cloud. Jazz ran over to the cloud, but by the time she got there, Chiller and Algidius were gone. She then grits her teeth and slams her blade on the ground. Iris and Rin-Rin walked up to her, as tears started to come down her face.

"You did the best you could do, Jazz." Said Iris

"Next time…I Swear…I'll make him pay." Jazz said clenching her fist.

"Jazz, he said something about your sister being alive" Dennis asked walking up to her.

"Hey yeah!" Marine reminded "That's good right?"

"So he killed everyone. Chiller must have sent more of his men to finish us off" Iris declared

"DonZor" Jazz said "He was the one who finished everyone off, after Chiller came, just like Alice said."

"You think he might know where she went?" Marine asked asked

"DonZor's dead. So even if he did know something it wouldn't help us any. Iris mentioned

"Mmmmm…" Dentins strokes his chin. "Wait! Before he went nuts, My boss, Gold John mentioned something about a haven safe from the underground." Dennis brought up "He said that it was located on the top of the world, beyond even Dante's reach"

_Flashback._

_In an office in central city. John a dark blue Dog wearing a black leather coat and back jean pants. Was sitting at a desk looking at Dennis across form him._

"_A save spot?" Dennis asked  
_

"_Yeah" Join said holding up an I-paw. "You and your girl can chill there until the heat turns off. This is a place not even Dante has control of located at the top of the world. You and Carla should be safe there. Me and D-man can handle everything"_

"_What kind of place is it?"_

"_OOhhhh it's an ICE cold place! But it's safe. No Criminal lords, no Strongholds nothing but ice, and a few snow wolves. It's not known by a lot of people so it should be crowed"_

"_Are you sure about this?" _

"_After everything you guys did it's nothing. Go on and be with your girl"._

_End Flashback_

"He called that place, **White Tundra Zone."** Dennis finished.

"The top of the world?" Zoomer asked.

"HEY! White tundra Zone is in Holoska!" said Rin-Rin. "That's where I live!"

"Then let's ask Richter if he can take us" Iris suggested .

"Richy!?" asked the koala jumping up. "you know Richy?"

Jazz looked at the koala in question. "Umm yeah…he's my captain."

" Really?! That means…." She looks at Jazz's arm and sees the orange sun tattoo. "You're a dusk raider! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! I've been looking for a dusk raider everywhere!" the Koala came up and hugged Jazz. "I finally found you!"

"Uhhh…." Iris uttered scratching her head. "Who are you?"

"OH" the koala let's go of Jazz, and turns to Iris. "I'm sorry I get excited form time to time! My name is **Naomi (Nay-o-me) **, **Naomi the Koala**! I'm an apprentice to the great Exen of Light!"

"Exen of light?" Jazz asked "but isn't he with…"

"Dante'? Well….Why don't we go see Richy? My master will explain everything then"

"Well…Ok" said Jazz seeing Naomi running to the other fighters.

"What a strange girl" said Dennis

"No kidding!" said Zoomer

"I like her!" said Rin-Rin.

"Come on! Let's help the others!" Jazz said

_**Wolf's hunt**_

Nero was sitting on the skyscraper with his legs crossed, and eyes closed. "A lot of screaming and fighting going on down there" he looks up and catches a whiff of something familiar. "I smell blood…lots of it…what is that idiot wolf up to?" He opens his eyes and looks around. He gets up and looks at the battlefield. "Where is Kaiser? He should have been back now." Nero jumps down from rooftop to rooftop. He then sees Clangen running in his normal form. "Well, well look here…"

Clangen was running away from the others. "I have to….contact Algidius! Before its… huh?" Clangen saw a figure right in front of him. It was Nero staring at the howler monkey with a blank stare. "Nero" the monkey started. "What are you doing? Lord Dante' has ordered a retreat. Let's beat it before…." He then looks around, and sees some Cramoisi coming at them both.

"that's the Exen that attack big brother!" said Zilli who was among them.

"Let's get him!" said Milli. The Cramoisi were slowly walking over to the two

"Damn! Why now?!"Clangen gets out his cymbals and places a blue nth metal stone in one of them, and slams them together, making a large sound wave and made the Cramoisi fall to the ground groaning in pain. Nero looked at all the Cramoisi struggle, in pain. He then saw Milli and Zilli on the ground groaning in pain behind him.

"Ahh! Why does my body hurt?" Milli asked groaning in pain.

"Milli! *grunt* hang in there!" Zilli said struggling to get up

"HA HA! Look at them squirm! The freaks! Now let's finish them off, and get the hell out of here!" Clangen looked at Nero while he drew his sword. Zilli was growling in both pain and anger.

"After everything we did…..to escape from danger….we dove right into it. I'm sorry, Milli" said Zilli looking at her sister who had her eyes closed.

"Save your breath you pointy eared, winged freak!" Clangen insulted. "Show them how it's done Nero, and let's-"

"Shut your mouth, you damn dirty ape." Nero said looking down

Clangen widen his eyes after hearing that. "You…You're talking to me that way? We are of the same rank! And FYI, I'm a monkey not an ape. There's a difference! How dare you… " Clangen was cut off after seeing Nero's sword up against his face. In shock, Clangen knelt down and looked up to Nero who was giving him that same blank stare. Wha….What are you…..?"

"You know…second to Kaiser, you of all people irritate me the most. You always jump at people before you even know what you're up against."

"You backstabbing…. !" Nero moved his sword closed to Clangen's face.

"Utter even one syllable and I'll cut your face off and shove this blade down your throat." ZIlli was looking at Nero, as she was slowly crawling over to him. Clangen was sitting there scared out of his mind, and absolutely clueless on what to do. All he could do was look at Nero's blade. He did not want to take the risk of going up against a fighter of strong caliber. It wasn't long before Zilli reached the edge of Nero's trench coat. She grabs on and tugs it a little. Nero looks down and sees Zilli trying to get up. She was just barley stumbling as she looks at Nero.

"My…sis….please…..she needs food…" Nero looks at all the Cramoisi slowly struggle to get up. He then looks back at Clangen who was staring at him in anger. Nero then turns and walks away looking at all the Cramoisi come at him.

"W-Wait! You'd just leave me here?! We're on the same side!" Clangen shouted.

He then saw Nero turn back to him, making signs of letters in the air. (Japanese to be exact) Clangen then sees the sword disappear, and feels his wounds heal instantly. Nero then turns around and starts to walk away.

"There…that should do it" he said Clangen tries to move but his body was immobilized.

"Wha…What did you do to me?!" Clangen shouted

"I used a special healing technique, which restores you every time you are on the verge of death. I would say a ten twenty maybe thirty times should be more than enough to feed the Cramoisi. Have fun." Nero said walking away from him. Clangen stared at Nero and looked at the Cramoisi come up to him growling and snarling.

"NO! NERO! GET BACK HERE! NO NOOO!" he shouted as all the Cramoisi gather around him gnawing on his flesh, except Zilli, who looks at Nero walk away.

Zilli looks back at Nero with a shocked expression. "Why did he…?"

_**Black wind**_

_**(((((Exen battle 6 continued; Renton)))))**_

In the center of the battle field Onyx and Rouge were fighting larger Chasers and blue agents. Onyx was dashing through the blue agents killing each and everyone but more chasers came from the bodies that he took down. Richter was fighting off Renton with his hammers and Rocks. Renton throws his swords at Richter. Richter blocks the attacks with a large rock wall. He then throws rocks form the rock wall at Renton but he avoids every last one. Renton flies at Richter with full speed. Richter comes out of the rock wall and charges back at Renton. "jeh jeh earth ROCKET!" Shouted Richter as his body was glowing yellow with his hammers spinning around him with a smaller rocks flowing around him.

"Gale force turbulence!" Shouted Renton as his swords flew around him making a large gust of wind. Both of them collide in a massive windy and rocky tornado. They stare at each other with Renton smirking at Richter who was gritting his teeth. Soon there came a massive explosion. Both of them jumped back and faced at each other.

"Renton! Stop this! This isn't getting us anywhere!" Richter said

"Is the great Trembulant Solairte begging for mercy? And here I thought you'd be a challenge. Come on!" Renton said moving his hand along with his swords up in the air and swinging it down. Richter blocks them with Graniterrior, and gets back up. Richter and Renton are face to face with this fight. Richter slams his hammer at Renton, and knocks him down. Renton then vanishes and reappears behind Richter, swings his sword down ward, and hits him. Renton spins around and attacks him again and again. He spins and attacks Richter from different angles until he knocks him down. As Renton walked slowly up to him Richter disappears from his sight, the reappears behind him. Richter tries to punch him, but Renton ducks down and kicks Richter in the gut, and gives him an uppercut to the chin, bringing him back down to the ground.

"What's wrong cousin, can't keep up?!" Renton gloated.

"Renton…." Richter struggled to say.

Nero sees Richter and walks up to him. Richter looks at him from the ground. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked.

"Hey he's mine! Don't interfere!" Renton said. Nero kept walking up to him. Renton just let him walk up to Richter, keeping an close eye on him.

As Nero was just up to Richter's feet, Onyx comes up and draws his daggers at Nero. He stares at Nero with an angry gaze "I knew there was something off about you!" he said pointing his Daggers at Nero. "Exen or not, come any closer, and I'll make you taste the ground before you even realized what happened!"

"Is that right?" Nero asked. Before Onyx knew it, Nero was already at Richter's side. Nero looks at him with a blank stare. "Get up." he said. Onyx turned over with his eyes widened.

"How did he…?" Onyx was bewildered.

"W-What?" Richter said confused. Nero grabbed his hand and picked him up. "Why are you…"

"Hey Nero, what gives?!" Renton asked

Nero turned and looked at Renton with a cold stare. Soon a few Chasers and agents showed up from behind Renton. Nero looks back at Richter. "This fight, is it that important to you?" He asked

Richter slowly nodded. "I won't stop until Dante' or Solo something or other is taken down. I won't let you or anyone get in my way!"

"Now who said anything about ME getting in your way?" Nero asked

"Huh?" From behind a chaser came up from behind Richter. Next thing he knew, the chaser was split in two. It fell to the ground making it disappear in a cloud of dark smoke. Richter looked around and saw Nero carrying a ruby blade scythe, and turn around to look at him

"OK…now I'm REALLY confused!" Richter said scratching his head.

Nero looks behind him and sees the enemies come at them. His scythe then disappears, "Vanguard" he murmured. Then eight blades appear around him. He then looks at all the severed robot pars around him. He closes his eyes, waves his hands up ward and lifts the robot parts into the air. Richter saw all the parts turn into nearly hundreds of knives. All the knives then shot up into the air.

"What the?!" Renton looked confused as Nero was concentrating.

"Gin'iro no ame" he murmured as everyone saw the knives fall from the sky destroying the chasers and stabbing the Blue agents. He then grabs two of eight hovering blades, one normally and one backhand, and disappears in a black flash. Renton saw one of the blue agents getting stabbed by Nero, he then sees another getting stabbed. One by one they all fell in a flash. Nero then reappears in front of Renton and runs his sword through his chest. Nero's eyes widen as he saw his sword go right through Renton, but didn't fell like it did. Renton then smiles at Nero.

"Not bad…. but it will take a lot more than that to kill me!" He said bringing out his sword trying to cut him. Nero dodges it by jumping back. "What's wrong? Didn't anyone tell you, that you can't cut wind? You see… I'm more than a wind user. I'm like the wind, because I AM the wind!" He said using his wind to blow Nero away. Nero crosses his arms, in front of his face, standing his ground. He's body skids all the way back to Richter and Onyx. They both catch him before he hits the ground.

"I can't believe I'm helping you, even after you tried to kill my captain!" said Onyx.

"What, do you want a medal?" Nero asked.

"Nero!" shouted Renton "you know Dante is going to have your head for betraying him?!" Renton then sees Jaygar walking up to the three, along with chasers and blue agents. Jaygar smiles as he looks at Richter.

"You have done well, Nero." He said "Richter, it's been so long"

Richter's eyes widen as he saw the bobcat. "Master…Jaygar?"

"The one and only"

"Good!" said Renton "Nero's gone mad! I could use some backup!"

"You know me to well, Renton" Jaygar said drawing his sword and pistol. Nero walks up to Jaygar with his two swords in hand. He turns over to, Onyx who was staring at him with a dumbfounded stare.

"How good are you with those Daggers?" he asked.

"Humph!" Onyx scoffed "Why don't I show you?" He pointed his Dagger at Nero. He then turns around and swings his dagger, killing a chaser that was about to jump him. Onyx and Nero stare at Jaygar, who was staring back at them. The two charge into the crowd of agents and chasers behind Jaygar. Onyx gets out a lasso and threw it at a Blue agent's legs knocking him down. "Deadly purge!" he shouted as the lasso started to glow purple and the ground started to shake and crack. Out of the cracks came a purple light that was glowing around a group of agents. Then they were all sinking into the ground in to the dark light. More agents still come at Onyx; Onyx quickly dodges and reappears behind one of them stabbing him with a dagger. He then comes at another one and pierces them right through the chest and does the same to another. One of them swings his sword at Onyx. Onyx blocks it, and throws him back, and stabs him, in a quick flash. Nero was using his scythe to cut down all the enemies right near Onyx. He spins his scythe with one hand and throws it at a large group of Vessels killing at total of twenty. Five blue agents come to Nero from behind. Nero brings out his two swords and, disappears. "When you learn?" he asked in the shadows. He then appears behind one of them and runs him through, then disappears again, and reappears in front of another agent and does the same thing. He does the same to the last three, killing them off. He turns around and sees Onyx struggling with the enemies around him. They all were ganging up on him, as he was trying to bring them down. Nero looks down and sees the swords of the fallen warriors. He lifts his hand and all the swords hover in the air. He then spins the swords around in a whirlwind. He comes at Onyx and backs off the enemies and spins the whirlwind of swords in front of the enemies killing nearly all of them. When the enemies around him were down he drops the swords, and catches the spinning scythe he threw earlier.

"You know I didn't ask of your help. Look out!" Onyx said killing another chaser behind Nero.

"I wasn't waiting for you to ask. Heads up" Nero said slaying another agent trying to attack Onyx.

"Ok, I admit your good, but you just caught me off guard!" Onyx was fighting another agent.

"You won't be so lucky if you let them do that you know." Nero was doing the same "They will kill you without hesitation"

"Heh yeah, yeah I know! Why are you even helping us? I thought you were supposed to be the bad guy"

"In this fight, pretty much everyone is a bad guy, in a sense. I just got tired of following that douche bag of a boss. Come to think of it. I take orders from no one." The enemies were all ganging up on the two. Onyx's hand then started to emit a dark aura. Nero's hands were glowing a dark red. Onyx pointed his daggers at the enemies with his glowing hands. He throws them down and a back whirlwind appears around them. Nero summons eight swords and has them spinning in the whirlwind. "Blade Maelstrom" he said spinning the blades.

"Blood tornado!" Onyx then blows the back whirlwind at his foes destroying every last one with Nero's swords.

As he looks at all the fallen enemies around him, Nero chuckles a little. "Well, that was entertaining."

"You were…pretty good…with your blades" Onyx said sheepishly "But don't think I'm still not on to you!"

Nero's weapons disappear around him. He looks back at Onyx. "Humph. I wouldn't have it any other way. Looks like Kaiser, was right about you." Nero walks over back to Jaygar leaving Onyx bewildered.

_**Is fighting worth anything? **_

Sonic was running through the battle field. Everything in the district was nothing but destroyed buildings and ripped up roads. "Man….this place is a wreck !"

"Sonic!" Sonic looks up and sees Tails flying down to him. "Do you know what happened to Mother?"

"I don't know….but I have a feeling we got to find Richter and the others"

"Then follow me" Tails leads Sonic to the center of the battle field. There he saw Richter, Onyx, Jaygar and Nero looking at Renton.

"Are you injured in anyway, Richter?" Jaygar asked helping him stand "My, look at you. You have the splitting image of your father."

"I'm fine thanks master" said Richter "I see you've…..you're still healthy"

"Richter!" Sonic and Tails run up to him and the group. Richter turns around to look at him.

"Sonic….glad to see you're ok" Richter said in a soft tone. "Where's my crew?"

"I don't know….everyone seems to have flown the coop. Maybe for a good reason. But what are you doing with him?" Sonic asked pointing at Nero

"That's what I'd like to know." Richter answered back.

"Jaygar! What are you doing?!" Renton runs up to him "You should be fighting him!"

"Renton, why are you doing this? Because Dante' said so? Is this the rogue echidna that follows his own path?"

"What are you blabbering about old man?!" Renton asked a little ticked off.

"Renton, resign from Dane's rank, leave the underground."

"What?!" Renton steps back

"Dante's plans will bring this world to hell. This new client Klaus will disrupt everything your family has worked for ! If your father was here…."

"Don't say it! You don't know a damn thing about what he would he would have done!"

"Renton, open your eyes! Dante' killed your uncle your aunt…be with your family, join Richter and me….Please"

"You don't understand" Renton said "He died because he was weak! The only way to win is to be stronger! Rizen didn't have what it took to be strong like I do. Dante's the only one who fully understands!"

"RENTON!"

"Silence, old man!" Renton shouted running at Richter swinging his sword, but misses. Richter then launches rocks at Renton. Renton blocks then with a whirlwind and throws them back at him. Richter digs underground and comes back up in Renton's face, and punches him. Renton gets thrown back on the ground. Richter walks up to Renton looking down on him.

"Renton….I know you and I have a bad history…but please think about what Dante' did to my parents…. You're family. Please…join me… come back to your family" Richter pleaded. Renton looks down away from Richter. He then digs out a remote and presses the button. Richter then sees Renton's white and green gear. Renton then jumps in the air and onto the gear. He looks at down at Richter with a serious face. "Renton?"

"Remember this Richter I will take you down one day!" Those were his last words before he shot up into the sky. Richter sees the leftover green jet stream the gear left behind. He closes his eyes and looks down. Jaygar comes up to Richter and places his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm Sorry" he said. "but don't worry…he'll come around"

"Why doesn't he understand?" asked Richter. "That man….wasn't my cousin, at least not the one I know. What happened to him?"

"Humph" Nero was looking up as well where Renton left. "Looks like some real competition. Underground isn't loaded with wimps after all."

Suddenly everyone heard a strange illiterate language.

Mo jfeijo Tosoalot mo

Xo Tosoalot haj vumaco

Xo Tosoalot olohoedo!

"Was that you, Master?" Richter asked

"No" Jaygar said. The two of them heard loud eerie giggling that sent chills up their spine. Nero and Onyx. walked up to the two while looking around.

"Sonic, was that you giggling just now?" Onyx asked

"Giggling? No. where's Dan-uhhh Soligl?" asked Sonic

"The man you're looking for isn't here anymore, big brother"

"Huh? Sonic thought looking around. Everyone heard the eerie giggle again. Richter looked in front of him and saw, dark brown cloud appear. The cloud reviled the Dark brown Hedgehog Richter looks at her chest and sees a glowing disk on it. She was also holding a cyan gem in her left hand.

Mo jfeijo Tosoalot mo Xo Tosoalot haj vumaco Xo Tosoalot olohoedo!" the hedgehog said under her breath.

"You again?!" Nero points his weapon at her.

"Isn't that a…Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" she chuckled. "It's pretty isn't it? And isn't this a lovely surprise? Seeing all you here and alive, after killing the dark ones" She bows her head in front of everyone. "You truly are strong warriors, I salute you, Richter the Echidna."

"Who are you?" Richter asked "and how do you know me?" The girl keeps her head down and slowly walks over to Richter swaying her arms with every step.

"I am **Soricoh…..the wicked Sepia**….." She declared still walking over to Richter, slowly. "What's the matter? Don't remember me?" She walks all the way up to Richter and looks at him with her head still down. "The empty son; Exrrtich does!"

Richter stepped back a few inches, and looked at her in shock. "You're…lying! I never knew you!"

"Didn't you?" The hedgehog asked. "You say you don't even know who I am?" She asks while putting her finger under her chin and tilting her head. She then looks down shaking in anger. "That makes me sad, so very, very SAD!" She dematerializes the Chaos emerald, and gets out the dark purple Jema, and it turns in to a large purple hammer. What shocked Richter the most was that it looked just like Richter's hammer.

"Impossible….." Richter looks at the weapon bewildered . "There is only one Granterrior…." "

Isn't it lovely?! I call it Niorcriterrior! (Ne-or-cry-terr-ior) .Ex'y gave it to me as a present!" Soricoh said hugging it"

No…you're lying!" Richter shouted .

"You're not fit to lead the dusk raiders. Exrrtich is! If you won't bring him out, I'll make him come out! He's the true Trembuant Solairte!" Soricoh charges at Richter and slams her hammer at Richter.

Richter turns off screen "Why me…why not Sonic?" Richter counters the attack summoning his smaller hammers to block. "Look! I've had a long and depressing day! And I don't even know you!" Soricoh kept swinging her hammer and Richter kept blocking her attacks. Richter barley attempted to even hit her

"You're right!" Soricoh added "You DON"T know me at all! How can you watch over our Cramoisi Brethren, when you don't even know who your friends and enemies are?!" Soricoh swung her hammer at Richter and knocked him down. He was still feeling weak from the last battles he had. Luck was not on his side.

'Cramozon…..brethren? You mean you're…."

"Yes…" Soricoh said "I too am one of them. Before I was one I was so alone…..cold and sad…..then Exrrtich came and saved me, and later I was turned into one. And now I want to find him. I owe him my life!" Soricoh said while hitting Richter's hammer with hers." And then there is you! You had to go and seal him away, from me! I won't take this! I'll crush you till there's nothing left!"

"_Seal him away?"_ Richter asked himself. _"Could she be talking about the time before I was free from Eggman? Just who is this girl?"_

"but…." Soricoh continued "Once I learned from Mother that he was sealed away by you, I figured that all I had to do was make him come out"

"And why do you want to bring him out so badly?" Richter asked while fighting back. Soricoh slammed her hammer down with a loud slam bringing Richter down to the ground. Richter tried to get up but was too weak.

"So he can lead the dusk raiders to victory over the dark ones. Richter" Soricoh walks over to Richter and kneels down "….Do you know of your daughter, and what happened to her."

Ty's eyes widen after hearing her. Richter got up quickly and gave her a cold stare. "Alice.." Richter looked around for her daughter but did not see her. He then turned back to Soricoh. "Where is she?"

"You didn't look after her in her hour of need. You were too busy with your silly little fights" Soricoh walked around pacing in front of him twirling her hammer. "Not knowing if she was battling for her life, which she was. A normal Cramoisi would have felt that she was in danger, but you didn't. Why would you be asking me if you did? Her boyfriend didn't even know either" Soricoh was pointing at Ty who was gritting his teeth in anger. "Both of you are completely worthless."

"You're not listening!" Richter saw Soricoh give him a grin and a light chuckle. "I SAID, WHERE IS SHE?!" Richter shouted throwing his hammer down. He runs over to Soricoh and, but she disappears and reappears behind him. He looks back at her and tries to grab her, but she then starts to float in the air. "If…you've done anything to her, I'll…..!"

"Now, Now…." The brown hedgehog spoke in a negligent tone. " didn't you promise you're lover not to get too angry? "Oh but, wait! Maybe Ex will come back to me if I get you mad enough! YEAH! Once you get mad Ex'y will come out and the raiders will be saved! But it may break your lover's heart… Oh well! Them's the breaks! But I'm sure your daughter will be happy to see you the way you are, where she is now."

"Damnit!" said Ty stomping his feet.

Richter's eyes widened. He gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist. He then got on his hands and knees and slammed his fist on the ground. "Please…" he said calmly still kneeling down "Tell me….what happened to her?" Soricoh scoffed at him.

"Richter!" She then saw Jet, wave and Storm; show up carrying Alice over to Richter. "Richter!" Richter turns his head over to Jet. Jet gives Storm a sign to put Alice down. He sets her down, and Richter and Ty run over to her. She was still in her gearterriean form, with cuts and bruises everywhere with her eyes closed.

"Alice?" Richter said looking at her. She didn't respond. She laid there without making a sound.

Ty started to shake her body slowly. "Alice, say something! ALICE!" she was still not moving. "Alice Please….." Ty bowed his head waiting for her to even say one word.

"Alice…" Richter said. He opens up a small data gauntlet on her arm to see her stats; all of the lights on the gauntlet were off. Richter felt his heart sank. Not seeing any of the lights on. Without the lights on her arm being on he could not tell if what was wrong with her. He felt as if the worse had come to past. He looks at Ty giving him a certain look. Ty understood what that meant, unfortunately. Tears came down his face; all he did was lain his head on Alice chest, quietly sobbing.

"What did you do to her?" Richter heard Nero ask. He turns around and sees him materialize another sowrd. "I asked you a question"

"Me?! How rude! I did nothing. I simply granted her wish in her dying words. Sadly, she wasn't strong enough to stand up against the dark ones" Soricoh said still flying over. "It was her brother that did this to her. Her brother who's heart is consumed by the dark. Do you see Richter? This is the result of what happens, when the dark ones find you. Your crew mates will suffer the same pain she endured. You didn't even know she was in danger. A shame really.

"No…." Richter felt like expressing his rage, but the sight of Alice in her condition was too overwhelming. He was still looking at Alice waiting for a response, movement, anything that would give him a sign of life. He bows his head, and leans over to Alice's forehead and rubs it and then kisses it.

"Keep this in mind Richter." A flash of dark orange then wraps around Soricoh "If you want to save your friends. You must let out Exrrtich. Only he can be the one to save them" Soricoh then vanished in a flash of light. Richter's head was still over Alice. A few tears whet down his cheek.

Jet comes over and pats his back. "I'm sorry Richter…" he said

"Richter….I…." Sonic couldn't find the right words

"I…I did this…." Richter said in a soft tone "I'm so sorry… Alice."

"Why….?! Ty gets up and turns away from her "Damnit! Why did this have to happen?!" More tears ran down his cheeks.

She's just….a child!" Richter said "….why would the vessels come after her?! It's not fair!" Richter puts his arm on his face.

"Richter…" Jaygar was looking over him. Nero just turns his head away from the others. Rogue was quietly crying doing her best to make sure no one saw her.

Soricoh was looking from a building not too far from Richter and the others. "Such sadness, if only you were there in time to save her. Oh well…"

Richter and Ty were both sobbing quietly with his head over Alice's head.

"Listen Richter…" Sonic walks up to him. "You know you can still…"

"I can't do it" he said with his voice breaking. "I don't want her to suffer anymore….it's too much….I already told you she's been through hell!"

"Richter please!" Ty shouted "We could save her! Please…." Ty looks down "she was so upset after you didn't want to bite her….she felt like…she was losing you….I know It sounds selfish, but please….she's just a little girl….she doesn't deserve to die….please…"

Richter looks at Ty with his head lowered. He then turns to Sonic who gives him a nod. "It will be alright, Richter…trust me…"

Richter closes his eyes and looks down at Alice's neck and sighs. He then turns the dial on his metal brace, despite of not fully knowing what it will do. He did have a feeling of what would happen. In an instant his body starts to shake; his eyes started to glow bright and his fangs got sharper. He then looks back down at Alice's neck and lowers his head with his eyes closed. He was about to open his mouth when suddenly he then felt a cold touch his face. He slowly opens his eyes, and saw a metal hand touching his face. His eyes opened all the way as he saw who the hand belonged to. He looked at Alice's face; her eyes were half opened looking a Richter.

"Daddy….why are you crying?" Alice asked. "Did Renton beat you in the fight?"

Richter eyes widen in disbelief. Ty saw Alice's blue eyes glowing again, and couldn't help but stare. Richter then smiled after hearing Alice's voice, and wiped his tears away. "Yeah….I lost but I'll get him next time" Richter hugged her like he hadn't hugged her in years.

"You're lying…." Alice said in a sad tone "It was me wasn't it? You thought I was gone, didn't you?"

"ALICE!" Ty said hugging her too. "Yes, I thought you were...you were…" Ty couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Wait…." Alice pulls away from the two and sees Richter's glowing eyes and fangs. "You were going to bite me…weren't you?"

Richter then blushed and looked down. "Well…uhhh…I…..heh heh…"

"Daddy, have you forgotten?" Alice slowly gets up and looks down at Richter; she then kneels down and hugs him back. "Your love is all I need to survive" Richter was still embracing Alice. "You…really were that worried about me?" 

"Alice…." Richter hugs her back and his voice breaks up again "Yes….I thought I lost you. I was so scared. I should have been there for you. I'll make sure you're never fighting alone again."

"I'm so Sorry Alice! I should have followed you after you faced against GronMin!" Ty said still sobbing and hugging her.

"I'm never alone….as long as you're with me" Alice said with some tears coming down her face too. "But, maybe if I had waited a few more seconds to wake up….I could have been a Cramoisi…" the three chuckled a little while they were still hugging.

Rouge was looking at the three with tears still welling up in her face. Nero looked at the two from a distance. Jaygar was standing right next to him. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on here, but it's very sweet." said Jaygar.

"Hmmm, so this is the echidna who you wanted to recruit, he's the son of Rizen. He truly is different from the other Criminal lords." Nero said "To think, a Mobian would even care so much for a human that would even call him his daughter.

"He and Chrome are more than just our captains." Onyx said "They are our family"

"Oh daddy" Alice was saying as she was hugging Richter tight "My daddy!"

"Alice?" Richter said gasping "Not breathing! Need air! "

"Oh!" Alice quickly lets go of Richter. Ty wiped his face and laughed a little Richter sniffled a little and cleared his face. He then walks over to Nero and Jaygar.

"Master Jaygar thanks for your help." Richter then turns over to Nero. "Nero was it?"

"Yeah…" Nero said

"When I wake up, I have some questions for the two of you."

Nero tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean 'when you wake up?" Richter lets out a light gasp, his eyes iris then become empty, and then falls back on the ground, flat on his back.

"RICHTER!" Sonic shouted running over to him.

"The poor boy must be exhausted" said Jaygar

"What was your first clue?" Nero said crossing his arms. Storm walks over and picks him up, and throws him on his back.

"Thank you, Storm" said Jaygar "All of you let's get back to the Terra sunset's infirmary. We have much to discuss." Everyone saw large explosions come from about a few feet from where they were standing. They saw three minions being picked up by three metallic tails. The minions then got shocked by red electricity. They were quickly brought down and thrown on the ground. The metallic hedgehog was standing in the middle of a minion hoard with around fifteen other robots behind him. "Units 302-311 surround the left flank! Units 314 and 315 with me, and stay close!" said the hedgehog. The hedgehog started running while the other two bots followed him in to the gang shooting the agents and enemy robots in front. The hedgehog runs up to the group, kicking on of the crooks, with his foot shining a violent red. More robots came after him. He stars at the enemies and locks on the two them and fires a barrage of red energy bullets from his back, blowing them away. He jumps up and uses one of his tails to grab on to one of the bots. The tail lets out a stream of red energy, shocking the bot. He jumps down to the ground with the crook still in his tail and spins the tail at the crooks and bots knocking them down while shocking them as well. With only a few enemies left his metal armor opens up emitting red electricity. "Protocol zeta! Activating multi breaker mode!" he then jumps into the air over the last group. "ZETA MALICOR SWEEP!" His body lets out a massive red explosion. Everyone saw three more explosions, and some robots flying in the air. The hedgehog jumps down and looks around seeing one of his robots walk up to him. "Report" The robot looks at the hedgehog while making beeping and chirping noises. "Understood, Return to base." The robot gave a salute to the hedgehog before walking off. The metallic hedgehog turns and sees the others. He then curls up into large metallic ball and quickly rolls over to the group. As he quickly transforms back into his normal self, he gave Sonic and others a salute as he looked at them. "Lieutenant Groove, Megalo military unit 10068, reporting, awaiting further orders" said the metallic hedgehog in a normal masculine voice.

"Uhhhh….' Sonic was looking at him a little confused. "Nice to meet you?"

'What exactly are you here for?" Onyx asked.

"I have been assigned by director Reygen to help fight against the underground army, and look for a Mr. Sonic the hedgehog, and Captain Richter"

"That would be me" said Sonic pointing to himself. He then turns to Strom who was carrying Richter. "And that's Richter on Storm's back"

"So the Megalo consul finally decided to show some back bone after all." Jaygar said "And here I thought they weren't the fighting kind"

"So you were sent by Leon" Sonic asked

"Affirmative" Groove answered

"What happened to the rest of the minions?" Sonic asked again.

"Sir" Groove started "The entire army has been neutralized, thanks to my Megalo Gizoid force, and myself of course."

"Gizoid?" Tails thought to himself. "I thought they were all destroyed"

"I'm sure Mr. Groove will explain everything, right is not the time or the place. We need to take Richter and Alice to the infirmary at once" Jaygar instructed.

"Very well' Groove said walking over to Alice. She was kneeling in pain still. Ty then picks her up Bridal style.

"Whoa! Strong bot!" said Alice. Ty blushed a little.

As they were all walking back to the Starlight building, Soricoh was looking from a distance. Behind her came a light yellow hedgehog. She wore a blue shirt, mini skirt and sandals. Next to her was Lexica. "Did everything as we planned, sister?"

"YES!" She said with gusto. "Even though Alice came back, there is no turning back for the Dusk Raiders! Soon one by one they will fall into my grasp. Today was a good day.

"Well done sister, but when are we to call the others?"

"Soon ….very, very soon one by one, they will all be mine!" Soricoh said while laughing madly.

_**Aftermath **_

Everyone got back to the terra sunset. Lila, Rocky and Cream were, standing near the ship entrance. Lila and Rocky's eyes widen as she looked at Richter unconscious on Storm's back. She ran over to the group, right over to Sonic. "Richter!"

"It's ok" Sonic said "he's just unconscious."

Lila sighed in relief. "What about Alice?" Lila asked"

"She's right here ma'am" said Groove pointing at Ty carrying Alice.

"Oh thank god!" she said hugging Alice.

"Hi Mommy" She said smiling with her eyes half open.

The group walked over to the ship. Rocky walked right next to Sonic. "We saw a big rat and a panda come in the ship, saying that they knew Chrome." He said

"A big Rat?" Sonic repeated "You can't be serious"

"But it's true!" Cream added "It gets worse. Daniel, Rachel, almost half of our group and even mother are all injured!"

"WHAT?!" Sonic said in disbelief

"It's true" Lila said "Many of the Cramoisi were rushed then inside. A few other people and Robians are looking after them. Some raiders were injured too."

"What about the not so injured ones?" Sonic asked

"They are already inside" Rocky said as they approached the ship. "It's not a pretty sight. Everyone is here though.

As the others walked on board the ship, Sonic stopped for a minute to think. He was in shock to find out all that has happened. The new friends and enemies he's seen, seeing the man Richter's been hunting down, most of his friends injured, and this mysterious Dark brown hedgehog. All this ran through his head. It almost seemed like yesterday he was just a normal blue hedgehog. As he stepped into the shadow casting down from the large ship, Sonic hits the center button on the flash walker that then changes him back to his Cramoisi form. He looks at his pale arms and slowly flaps his wings. He then places the flash walker in his pocket. He looks back at the starlight station and smiles. "Guess this is normal for me…. Never a dull moment is there?" With those words sonic walked into the ship to tend to his friends.

(((((TBC)))))

Well there you have it! The multi epic battles are over! How was that?! Was it exciting!? Well I have questions! Just who is this new Hedgehog who appeared?! What was she talking about?! And what's with these new criminal lords? Are they friends? Are Richter and Darcy going to be OK? Is sonic accepting these recent changes?! Why was there so much cursing?! All questions to be answered next time!


	18. Megalo Chronicles Conclusion

**Hello people! This is the last chapter before the last chapter, and the final chapter of the Megalo Chronicles. Hope you guys are happy as I am, because after this, something surprising is going to happen. What is it? Well I'm not going to say anything you just have to stay tuned.**

**Please note; this chap is very close to 18 of blue dusk, but there are some differences Don't be alarmed. Anywho enjoy. **

* * *

_**New faces**_

Outside the Terra Sunset stood two people, the two of them were looking out from the sky deck. One of them was a red cat, wearing a green vest and black pants. The other one was Hei kuai crossing his arms chewing on bamboo.

"Looks like the other Criminal lords have made their escape" said Hei kuai.

"How can we betray them like that?" asked the cat "You have any idea how powerful the Exen are? And not just them, there are others that are even stronger than them!"

"Don't worry **Wheeler. **If what master Jaygar said about the son of Rizen was true then we should be Ok."

"Alright. But I still think we may have made a HUGE mistake." The hedgehog started pacing around act nervous. "*sigh* Naomi acts like everything is going to be Ok? That girl act's so dumb sometimes! Why is everything always a big game to her?!"

"Ah, a boy who cares for her girlfriend, how romantic."

"S-She-She's not my girlfriend!"

"Sure she isn't….that's why you called her stupid. I'm sure she won't mind if .."

"AHHH! SHUT UP!" Wheeler was grabbing his head shaking it.

"Ok, Ok" Hei Kuai tried his best not to laugh. Wheeler continued to pace when he saw a dark figure hover behind him. Wheeler jumped at first when he saw the figure. It was a black and red chao looking directly at him.

"Wha-Wha_wha!" Wheeler was shivering as he was looking at the chao

"Chooooooo…." said the dark chao as he was looking at him with a dark glare.

"Huh. Where do you think he came from?" asked Hei Kaui. The chao hovered its way into the ship.

"Shouldn't we stop him?"

"Nah. I think he's with someone on the ship."

_**Chapter 18 **_

_**Megalo Chronicles Conclusion**_

_**The undead ward**_

On board the Terra Sunset the others were down in deck two. Sonic stared at all the beds that had ether a Cramoisi or a Raider in them. Richter, who was still unconscious, was lying in a bed next Alice.

Ryan was also lying in a bed being watched by Jill and Stella. Stella looked at Ryan while Jill was on a computer that was monitoring Ryan.

"How are you feeling?" Stella asked.

"The same after the last time you asked me." Ryan Replied. "Summoning those Dragons took a lot out of me"

"You need to stop pushing yourself." Jill said to Ryan "If you were out there any longer...who knows what could have happened to you?

"Ah, like that could happen to Ryan" Dwayne said sitting in the chair right beside Ryan's bed along with Julie and Scarlet.

"Thank you for saving me, Dwayne" said Julie

"Yes thank you so much." Scarlet said hugging him and kissing him.

"Don't mention it. I just couldn't let that idiot get even more people involved with my score."

"You should be fine Ryan, but try not to do any summoning for a while. That reminds me…what's that dragon on your shoulder doing?" Jill pointed at the small little yellow dragon sitting on Ryan's shoulder.

"The watchful eye of the emperor dragon" Ryan said "Because of all the summoning I did, he wants to send his vassals to watch over me in case the Black Dragon comes back. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's under my command." Julie looked at the Dragon growl lowly and curl up to Ryan's neck while he pets it. Julie walks over and pets it.

"It's kind of cute"

"Yeah!" said Scarlet

"Heh! Be careful it might singe you in a second" Dwayne said with his arms crossed.

"Aww it's just a little sweet heart" said Scarlet as the dragon purred a little.

Malcolm was lying on a on a metal bed while being watched by another robian with short red hair, wearing a lab coat with a striped shirt and pants, and wearing a pair of goggles on his head. He was replacing Malcolm's broken pants."Wow! This is almost what happened the first time I was working on ya. Remember Allen?"

"Yes, Doctor…" said another robian with long black hair a white coat black shirt and pants. "Last time you were nothing but a head, and the rest of you we had to find"

"Heh heh!" Malcolm chuckled "I guess I'm not the cyborg I used to be, **Raygen**. Clangen really banged me up good.

"Well luckily he just dented a few parts. I'll fix up your cybernetics and reload your ammunition" Reign said

"Try not to run into anymore mad apes" Allen added

"Thanks, and he was a monkey, there's a difference." Malcolm mentioned

"I'll even…add a few more parts as well…heh heh!" Malcolm looks at him with a sweat drop coming down his face.

"Oh…joy…" Malcolm said rolling his eyes

Mercury was lying next to Zenith while Sliver was looking over them along with a white rabbit wearing a pink shirt with pink pants and black jacket. She was standing between the siblings with her eyes closed. "Grand healer" she said as a large glowing circle appeared below her and hovered over the two slowly healing there wounds. When the circle disappeared she opens her cobalt blue eyes and looks at the two. "That should help, but you still need to where those bandages"

"Thanks" said Mercury getting up "I'm sorry, who did you say you were again?"

"**Fifi**" said the rabbit "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Mercury" the rabbit said as she bowed her head at her.

"Umm, thanks! _So polite_."

Zenith walks over to Silver and gives him a pat on the back. "Nice job handling yourself out there bro, Maybe we truly are related"

"OH ha ha." Silver said sarcastically "Are you alright Mercury?"

"Yes I'm alright" Mercury came over and hugged her younger brother.

"That was a close one" said Blaze. "I thought we were goners

"I'll go attend to the others. Please excuse me" Fifi said as she walked away. Zenith was looking at her walk away.

"She a cute tyke, ain't she?" he said smiling

"Don't even think about it" said Mercury "She's too young for you."

"I know I know" Zenith said

"She's very polite." Silver mentioned

"Kind of like Cream" said Blaze

"Two more?" asked a Robian coming up to Sonic and the others . She was a dark skinned girl, with blue hair. Wearing a white coat, a red tank top and black pants, and wore glasses. Like Alice she also had a tail coming out of her back.

"Yes" said Jaygar standing over Richter. "These two have endured severe pain."

"Alright…. let's see what we got here" she said as she walks up to Richter, gets out a small device that lets out a green light, and scans Richter.

"Well?" Sonic asked

"He's suffered severe damage, and nearly all his joints are fractured, and….slight nausea?"

"Never happen before…." Onyx said "Even after the time we fought 150 gangbangers after he ate two tubs of gingerbread peppermint"

"Strange though…it looks like he is already…started to heal." said the girl. "He's one tough old echidna. What was he doing?"

"Fighting warlords, killing demons, getting beat by a crazy as hell dark brown hedgehog." Said Onyx

"Sorry I asked" She walks over to Alice and does the same. Red lights started to blink on the scanner. "She's... She's even worse than him! What have_ you_ been doing?!"

"I was fighting Wreak Xilon (Zi-lon) GronMin. " Alice said weakly. (Xilon is the general rank in the criminal underground)

"What's wrong with Alice?" Lila asked

"All her joints are dented, her power ceil is nearly drained. It's a miracle she's even operational. You're just like Master Richter. What's wrong with you Alice?!"

"Nice to see you too, **Lindsey**" Alice said rolling her eyes. A few black bot-bots came over hovering around, Alice and started working on her. "Have you *grunt* been doing Ok?"

"Well just fine until I saw all these Cramos or whatever you call them here. It's so hard to treat someone when there life lines are already Zero! I can't get any reading!"

"Well, let me help you so you can…. AHH!" Alice was gasping in pain. "OW! OW! OW!"

"Oh no you don't!" Lindsey demanded. "You're going to lay here until I'm finished working with you. Bot-bot's! I need a curtain now!" The Bot-Bot's wrapped a large curtain around Alice's bed. Lindsey got out her tools and Medical items. She hooks a chrome cord to Alice's neck. "We'll have to keep you in your gearterriean form for the duration of the operation"

"That's fine" said Alice "Wait! Can you send one of the bots to my lab?

"Sure, why?"

"If you're going to be working on me, I have some new biogear parts that I've wanted to try out."

"Biogear? But…those are…you mean to tell me that you have been..?"

"Could you please just send one down there, I'm starting to leak Blue Zinc over here" Alice said impatiently.

"Alright, Airtight" Lindsey sent a signal to one of the bot-bot's, then one of them hovered out of the room. "You know that these parts are more advance then anything that even Mr. Reygen has been working on, don't you? He told you not to even consider using them. The risk is too great."

"Don't worry" Alice answered back. "I have...confidence it will work." The bot-bot returned with a metal box. Lindsey opens up the box and sees a many different blue and silver parts. "I had then sized to where I can install them even in gearterriean, and there my size so you should have any problem installing them."

Lindsey got out one of the parts and looked back at Alice. "Ok…but I'm still not sure if I should do this. Lindsey set up a small Computer monitor next to the bed and hooked another wire to Alice's neck. "You may feel some discomfort during the operation.

Sonic walks around and sees bot-bots tending to the patients. His eyes widened when he saw Amy lying 3on a bed. He runs over to her and looks at her. She looks back at Sonic and smiles. "Amy, are you Ok?"

"You're so worried about me." Amy said back "Seeing your face always makes me better. So did you beat that ugly lizard?"

"No" Sonic said distraught "looks like we barely made it out of this one. Mother even got hurt can you believe it?"

"Yeah….but at least we're all ok." Sonic lowered down to Amy and kissed her. Chrome walked over to Darcy, who was lying in a bed, with Zerach sitting next to her. She had her eyes barely opened.

"Madame Darcy" Chrome started as he knelt down in front of her. "Forgive me….. We failed to protect you and your Cramoisi. If you want to reconsider make us your protectors.."

"Failed?" said Zerach "Failed, you say my son? This boy and girl right over here save us" Zerach pointed at Jem and Nai. "You, my boy, haven't failed. This young man was remarkable in his own…special way."

"Awww!" Nai said rubbing his head "it was nothing"

"I would do anything for you guys" Jem said gazing on them with her eyes sparkling.

Chrome looked at Zerach and smiled, but then paid his attention back to Darcy. "So what happened to her?"

"She was cut in the shoulder by Klaus." Zerach explained "The nit metal blade left a big gash"

"Will she be alright?"

"It's nothing child…." Darcy said in a weak tone. "I will recover. It will take some time and black hearted blood, but I will be fine. *cough* Cough* UHH! "

"Darcy. Please don't strain yourself. The doctor says not to move her so much." Said Zerach

"If that's the case, then you should stay on board until you fully recover. You still sound very weak. We'll look after you and the other Cramoisi." Chrome said.

"Thank you" said Zerach.

Daniel was lying in a bed next to Rachel. Milli and Zilli were looking over him, with worry in their eyes. "Are you going to be Ok, big brother?" Asked Milli

"That Klaus is such a jerk!" said Zilli shaking her fist "If I were stronger...I'd! I'd! GRRRR!"

"It's alright you two" Daniel said in small, weak tone. "Don't worry about me…I'll be fine. As long as you are safe, that's all that matters." Sonic walked over to Daniel. Daniel looks at Sonic with a small smile. "Hey…Sonic, *grunt* Are you Ok?"

"heh, don't worry about me!" Sonic said "You did good watching over Mother. She was able to give Klaus a beating he'll never forget."

"Yeah" Daniel agreed "With his arms cut up, no way he's going to darkening our door way for some time"

Milli and Zilli walked up To Sonic to hug him. "It's been too long" said Milli

"Mr. Sonic, or should we call you big brother now?" Zilli added

"Huh?" Sonic scratches his head out of confusion.

"You don't remember us?" asked Milli

"He doesn't remember us!" said Zilli

"You helped us back in station square remember? You, another hedgehog, two rabbits and two Echidnas Remember, over six months ago?" (See Chap 17 of book one)

"Ohhhhhh!" said Sonic "I remember now! Hey how have you two been"

"I told you we'd never forget!" said Milli

"Even though you did, big bro" said Zilli

Ty was looking at the curtain where Lindsey was working on Alice. He was so worried about her. Waiting behind the curtain was annoying for him. "Can I see what you are doing?" Ty asked from outside the curtain.

Lindsey peeks outside the curtain "Sorry, I'm doing a thorough Robian operation here. I can't let anyone in." she then goes back inside.

Ty sighed in disappointment and looks back at Richter.

Lindsey was looking over Alice, as the bot-bot's were replacing some of her old parts with new ones. Alice was grunting and panting in pain, as the bots were detaching her arms and a few parts near her arm and belly, and head. "*Sigh* If you weren't such a hardhead this wouldn't be happening to you."

"Heh heh! I guess I would expect to hear no less from a medical Robian" Alice said. "Don't forget I'm a medical one too."

"You're in no condition to work with me Alice…at least until I'm done here"

"But, Daddy...he needs my.."

"Don't worry, I've got it taken care of. Now, I'll have to shut you for the remaining time during the procedure."

Alice sighed and lies back down on the bed. "That's fine. Take all the time you need." Alice said. Lindsey started typing on her computer then Alice's eye irises turned gray.

Lindsey gives another signal to the bot-bot's to continue working on Alice. She turns around and looks outside the medical curtain. "**Sacred?!"** She called for.

"Coming! Coming!" A black ferret with yellow hair came running over to Lindsey. She was wearing a blue blouse with brown shorts and sandals, comes up to Lindsey huffing and puffing. "Sorry, Blade and Ryan were hurt pretty badly. Summoning those Dragon's did a number on him. What is it Lin?" asked the ferret.

"Can you look at Richter? He needs attention. I've still got to look after Alice."

"Sure!" said Sacred "Leave everything to me!" Lindsey covers up the curtain. Sacred walks over to Richter, taking out a green jema. It stars to glow, and turns in to a three foot staff with a gem at the top. She then waves it over Richter, and it starts to glow, and a stream of light comes down at Richter slowly healing the cuts and wounds. Richter's eyes start to open up. The first thing he sees is Quinn's smiling face. He glomps on to his faces and hugs him.

"CHOA CHO!" he said

"GAH!" Richter said "I can't breathe!" Quinn lets go of his face. Richter grabs him and pets his head.

""Chao, Chao, Chao" Quinn said happily

"I'm happy to see you too, buddy. Hey everybody what's up?!"

"Oh Richter!" Lila runs over to hug him, making Richter blush. She then looks at him in the eyes and kisses him. When they broke, they stared at each other passionately.

"Did you ever think I wasn't going to make it?" Richter asked

"No, it's just I was so worried" Lila answered back

"Richter!" Sonic and Chrome said running over to him.

"Glad to see you're Ok, Solairte" said Jet with his arms crossed lying up against the door."

"Is everyone…Ok?" Richter asked.

"Some Cramoisi are severely injured" said Chrome "The problem is we need a large supply of black blood to heal them."

"Aren't there any Vessels around?" Richter asked.

"Chasers" Chrome corrected "And they were all eliminated. And the Exen's are all gone."

"Great…." Richter said as he dropped his head down "How are supposed to help them now?! OW!" Richter said grunting in pain.

"Careful, your body is still healing" Sacred said

"I guess we will have to go back to the battle field and siphon out the blood of all the dead agents. Said Onyx

"Wait!? Black blood? Vessels?! Just what are you guys talking about?!" Jet asked.

"Hey" Chrome turned around and saw Nero walking up to them. Chrome was about to draw his weapon.

"Chrome wait!" Richter stopped "He's on our side. I think…"

"Say what?!" Chrome said in disbelief."

"Richter….did you tell that girl you puked before you kissed her?" Nero asked

"You did what?!" Lila exclaimed

"I puked?" Richter asked "I don't remember….I mean…I come close to doing it, but I never…..did I?"

"Yup, you did…." Sonic said

"That rarely happens…." Chrome stated

"Anyway…..You said that they need blood in order to live right?" Nero asked

"Yeah?" Richter said confused.

Nero looks at all the Cramoisi. He then makes a knife appear from the red energy. He takes the knife and cuts the palm of his hand. Everyone was in shock to see what he did next. He saw his hand dripping blood, but then they see one drop stop in the middle of the air. The then saw a stream of blood come out of his hand. The stream then turned into a large ball of blood. Nero controls the blood with his other hand. Everyone was shocked at what they were looking at.

"OH my..!" Lila said covering her mouth

"That looks soooooo good" said Rocky

"What on earth?!" Chrome said stepping back.

"EWWW!" Wave said

"What is he doing?!" said Jet looking away.

"Looks kind of cool" said Strom.

"Ha Beh beh beh beh beh! Hebe! Mamo…" Richter babbled as he looked at the blood and fainted.

Darcy and the other Cramoisi were in shock as well. Nero made one flick of the wrist and within the second, the ball scattered into many different parts while still maintaining the form of smaller balls. The little blots of blood were hovering over the in front of the faces of the injured Cramoisi. (They were all in their normal forms now so Nero could tell who was who). "All of you, Drink this." He said

Darcy looked at the wolf in question. Nero's expression was empty. But for some reason she was to tell if he had desire to trick them or not. Darcy gave every injured Cramoisi the order to drink the sample of floating blood. Darcy opened her mouth and the ball of blood flew in. She and the others drink the blood completely.

"Chrome! Richter!" Everyone turns to the door and sees a few of the human children and a large tub floating in.

"What's going o….." Chrome stopped abruptly seeing who was in the tub. It was Lori who was slowly breathing, and was bleeding horrendously. "Lori?!"

"Hi….sensei…." Lori whispered looking at Chrome with her right eye closed.

Chrome looks at the rest of Lori's cut up bleeding body. What happened?"

"Al…gil..dus…" she managed to say followed by a few coughs.

"_Let me explain things…." _Everyone heard a echoing laughter come out of nowhere. _"I am your worst nightmare come to life! MAH HA HA HA HA HA!"_

"Get out here, now!" Nero told the voice.

"OK OK fine..." Lori's forehead glows bright red. Then a red flash brightens the room. When the flash lifted there was another silver wolf who appeared next to Lori. "You sir, are a royal killjoy!"

"You're realizing this just now?" Nero asked back

"What the…" Chrome said looking at the wolf

Richter opened his eyes and saw the two wolves. He then rubs his eyes and looks at them again. Onyx looks at the Kaiser in shock.

"There's two of you?!" the two of them asked.

"And where the hell have you been?!"Nero asked in a shrill tone.

"I had to get some snow cones to watch the battles" Kaiser said rubbing the back of his head.

Nero slapped his head and rubbed it against his face, he then knelt to the ground panting.

"Also to help bring home a little fish out of water. Old Algidius was a sadistic genus. He cut her up in all the non-vital places. Problem is, her blood is draining something fearsome. I managed to delay any more blood from leaving…sadly there's no telling how long she's got… Hey! Are you alright?" Kaiser walks up to Nero "What did you just do?"

"What does it look like genius? I used...my blood"

"Well I was just asking…"

Amy was still looking at the two wolves bickering. All of a sudden she felt a burst of energy flow through her veins. It was as if she had a shot of caffeine. Her body was bursting with energy in less than a minute. And not just her, the other Cramoisi were getting up. "What's going on?" Amy asked herself.

"Big brother? are you Ok?" Zilli asked

"Yeah….. Suddenly I feel better, a lot better. All my wounds are slowly healing." Daniel said "Rachel, how are you feeling?"

"Great! Like I had one shot of an energy drink!" Rachel said getting out of her bed.

"YHAOO!" said Tawny shooting out of bed and stretch her muscles but cringing in pain. "AHH! OW!"

"Careful Tawny" Zeke said getting back up himself

Richter looked at the Cramoisi all slowly getting up, and then he turns to Nero, slowly healing his wound. "How did you…." He was still grossed out but at the same time amazed at what he saw Nero do.

"What? You've never seen someone move blood before?" Kaiser asked.

"This is all freaky and all, but don't you see we have someone bleeding to death here?!" Sonic points to Lori.

"Let me see" Lindsey comes over and scans her body. "Oh God. I don't even know where to start. Fortunately since she's in this thing she hasn't lost any more blood; she would have been dead by now. "

"See?" Kaiser turns to Jayden. "Told ya.

"What do we do?" asked Toby being helped by Saphron. Sacred comes over to Lori and waves her staff over to heal her.

"We got to do something!" Jayden said "Lori….maybe if I turn her into a Cramoisi, she get her limbs back."

"I'm afraid not, child" Zerach walks over to him. "If she were a Cramoisi now, we could restore her body to its natural state. However, if we change her now her severed limbs will rot and turn to bone."

"Yeah, don't be an idiot Jayden" Ty said making Jayden glare at him. "The smart thing to do would be to turn her into a Robian. She'll get new limbs and her body will be healed.

"You guys don't know if she even wants that!" Toby argued. All three of them start to argue.

"I've got to go back to Alice" Lindsey said going back in the curtain.

"Hey, wolf boy!" Zenith said walking up to Nero with some bandages on his body.

"Hey! I didn't say you could get up!" said Lindsey out from the curtain

"Just what are you trying to pull, hotshot?!" First you attack our captain then you show off those moves of yours then you vanish and when you come back, you help us? I mean what's up with that?!"

Nero looks at Zenith, with a blank stare. "You people have an odd way of saying thank you."

"Oh I'm so sorry, your highness!" Zenith said crossing his arms "I didn't know I had to thank people who threaten my life. I mean you seem like a real riot with your flashy swords!"

"What does the term riot mean to you anyway?" Nero asked back

"Well…uhhhh….well..I don't know" Zenith said hesitantly

"We could do something about the limbs" Jayden said

"Yeah they will be ruined!" Ty said

"How about we ask her before we do something drastic?" Toby asked

"That's enough!" Chrome ordered.

"Gentlemen!" Raygen walks up to the four with a big smile. "I couldn't help but over hear. I think I know of a way to solve her dilemma"

"Don't I have a say in this?" Lori asked quietly.

"That is what I am trying to say…." Toby stated

"Well the choice is yours" Raygen was able to hear Lori despite of her tone. "We can fix you up. However, you will not be the same, and you can't fight. Or you can put your trust in me, and I will repair you, so you can fight again"

"You're making her sound like an object" Kaiser looks at Lori slowly lift her head up, using the edge of the cask to balance herself. She then looks at the scientist and Kaiser.

"I….I accept your offer" she then closes her other eye and lays back down in the cask.

"Splendid! Allen, bring her to the life support system. We have work to do!" Raygen said

"Very well…." Allen said pushing the cask into another room.

"Wa…wait…" Toby starts limping over to the room but then falls down.

"What's wrong with him?" Saphron said

Allen kneels down and l touches his chest. He then gets a scanner of his own to look at his status. "Mmmmm…this is not good at all...his body temperature and blood pressure is low."

"Well we'd better help him too…" Raygen told Allen "Let's take them both to the lab"

"Anything else, "master" Allen insulted while picking up Toby.

"No that will be it"

Onyx was staring at Nero, who was looking at Zenith. He then saw Richter slowly try to get up. Richter then let out a shout of pain the moment he got up. "Richter! What's wrong?"

"It's…Alright...my back just hurts is all" Richter said

"Please be careful" said Sacred "Your wounds are still healing"

"Ah! Don't worry about me, kid. I've suffered….. AHHH HA HA HA! " Richter was just about to stand up when his body just froze out of pain. "Chome? Blue boy? A little help?"

Chrome walks over to help Richter stand up "DAH HA HA!" Richter screamed with every move he made. "NNNEEE!" Everyone could hear some of his bones crack. "AHHHH! WHAAA! NAAHH! OWW! NA-NA GAAAHHH! NE-OH-HO-HO! "

"Oh for Pete sake!" Kaiser walks behind Richter. "I can't hear this anymore….HHAAYY!" Kaiser karate chops Richter's back.

"AHHH! I'm RUINED! Huh….ohhh" Richter stood up straight.

"That will do...echidna….that will do" Kaiser pats his back

"I think it's time you two start talking." Richter said to the two wolves.

"Fair enough" Nero said without hesitation.

"Let's go somewhere where we can all talk" Jaygar said.

"Wait! Alice!..." Richter completely forgot about his daughter. "Where is she?"

"Don't worry" Lindsey said coming out of the curtain. "She should be fine now." She uncovered the curtain and reviled Alice who was not moving. "Oops! Almost forgot!" Lindsey flipped the switch to on, and then Alice's body began to emit a blue glow. Alice's eyes shot open and looked around the room. She then gets up and looks at Lindsey. "You're new biogear has been installed. Try walking around" Alice got out of bed and tried to walk, she stumbled a little as Lindsey was helping her up. She then continued to walk all the way up to Richter. Richter looked at her smiling.

"Alice…you Ok?" Richter asked

"I'm a little sore but I'm fine" Alice answered.

"I was so scared Alice" Ty said hugging her softly. (he too was also in gearterriean form)

"Aww, it's Ok" She then turns and sees Nero. "Father...what's he doing here? I thought he was our enemy"

"Well...it's hard to explain. Anyway why don't you two change back?"

"Yes sir" Ty said as his body slowly changed back. Alice changed back to normal and was standing on two legs. She was about half a foot shorter then Ty. "Whoa, so that's how tall you are"

"Yup!" Alice answered in her young child voice. She then took one step forward and started to fall. "WHAAA! OFFF!" Alice fell flat on her face on the ground.

"OH NO! What's wrong with her?" Ty asked helping her up.

"Nothing,," Richter said "This is normal for her…you see…. she can't walk"

"Why not?"

"is it because of the **Chimera Project**?" Lindsey asked "Because she has animal DNA inside of her?"

"Well that and the fact she was never taught. I wanted to teach her but she said she likes crawling" Richter explained.

"Owie!" Alice said slowly getting on her hands and knees.

_**Operation; Sweep**_

Meanwhile somewhere else on board another flagship that was flying away from the city, someone was working in a large laboratory. Inside were robots working and being built. There was one man looking over Robots who were fixing up GronMin. He was a tall man with messy brown hair wearing a white coat green shirt and black pants and a monocle. He also had a big metal tail coming out of his back He stares at GronMin with his face uncovered showing the bottom of his face. It was all mechanical, with gears and speaker over it. A robot then places the white metal covering over where the speaker was on his face. The man then heard slow breathing come from GronMin. Eggman Nega was walking up to The man smiling. "And just how is he doing, Dr. Dag?"

"That fight he had as done some serious damage, but it's nothing I can fix" the man chuckled. "That dreck must be tougher then you anticipated."

"That is all she will be" Eggman said "Benedict is all the power I need. Richter can keep that broken dreck" GronMin opened his eyes, and slowly got up out of the bed and stood up. He had no shirt on reveling his metal and white skin body. His lower body was all metal with large metal bird like talons for feet.

"Well now, welcome back to the world of the living! I was able to restore your body's natural functions, however I was able to fully restore your gearterriean form.

"All in due time, Doctor" GronMin said moving his arms and large metal legs. "So long as I'm able to pay that broken doll another beaconing call. I will terminate that dreck, for good."

"I will upgrade you with the highest of my Biogear" Dag said

"And how are our other patients?" Eggman Nega asked

"They are all in the conference room. They will however, won't be fighting for a while. Lord Soligl has ordered a stand still on this war of ours. The two doctors walked over to a large tube with bubbling blue liquid. Inside the tube was Klaus with a mask on and his eyes closed. Dag looked at Klaus with a grinning face. "You truly are spoiling me doctor. How do you think a being like him was able to live for so long? These Cramoisi you mentioned earlier are immortal, but I do not see any traits of a Cramoisi on him. Such a young and strong looking specimen and I get to study it! Is it my birthday already?!" He asked as he cackled madly.

"I will need you to restore his arms for me." Nega instructed

"I will need you to make it quick" the three of them saw Soligl walk in the lab with his cloak on. "We have much to discuss on our future plans."

"Done, my lord!" Dag said bowing his head.

"Also.." Soligl handed Dag a vile with black and blue liquid on it. "As you look as this bottle you should have some idea to what I want you to do….don't you Doctor?" he was smiling evilly as he stared at Dag.

"AH-ACK-ACK-ACK! Of course sir with great pleasure! OHHHH! This day just can't get any better! NOW! No time to waste I must get to work!" Dag walked over to another table and started working with the other robots. GronMin, Nega, and Soligl leave to let him work.

"Ahhh…even after a retreat it does my heart good to see such loyal minions." They all entered the conference, room in the ship where they saw the some other people and remaining six Exen sitting at around table. Soligl sat in the middle chair. "Now what is our next move gentleman?"

"My lord" Algidius stands up and walks around. "We manged to take control of some of the residents of Megalo Station." He walks up to a map showing the city. "However…due to the Megalo council fighting back, they nearly wiped out our entire army.

"The Cramoisi and Dusk raiders crushed nearly all of our forces, with the help of the **white rose guild **and **black fang**!" said Baynair

"Jaygar and Tono have picked the sides of the enemy? Chiller asked "What wimps…."

"That wolf Nero is the true wuss" Renton said "Siding with the dusk raiders. Why Jaygar of all people chose to fight with them?"

"Has anyone seen Clangen?" Lymph asked with a lisp.

"Who cares about that ape…" Mora was sitting next to Soligl laying on the table. "Master….we have more than enough power. Why don't you just go and damn all of them already?"

Soligl rubs Mora's head among other places. "Oh, you are so impatient, my little slut. Where's the fun if we went around killing our enemies. No. We shall be patient people and slowly usher in their demines, so that it will be etched onto their souls even after death."

"Oh master…." Mora said moaning as Soligl's hand was corseting around her.

"Ahem!" Algidus cleared his throat. "Moving on…Lord Soligl"

"Now, Now….I can understand your rage. Jaygar was a good teacher, and the reason why you are Exen now. Let us not jump to conclusions, alright?"

"If Richter can control this power like Rizen did then we could be in serious trouble." said one of the executives. "We've already lost the Exen of sound"

"But Mister Klaus was the one who took down Darcy, the Cramoisi queen and without her the Cramoisi will be vulnerable to an attack and we can finish them then!" said another

"YOU FOOL! Shouted a third executive "We cannot risk, losing our Exen if Richter and Chrome unleash that power inside them! And DON"T even get me started with that that Exen of steel! His hidden power may even be just as strong and dangerous as theirs!

"We have lord Dante' and the Trenzzel Criminal lords, I think we can handle it." Said a fourth one

"It's still too risky" said the first one "Red Canyon Zone was nothing but a crater of blood when Richter destroyed it ten years ago. Imagine Triple of that power and all seven chaos emeralds. Richter may destroy this world before we even have a chance to take it over."

"Are you implying that Richter and Chrome are more powerful then Lord Soligl?!" the fourth one asked "Where is your sense of loyalty?"

"The seemingly same place as your common sense" the first one answered back

"HOW DARE YOU!" the executives argued amongst each other, when all of a sudden they felt a large boom of dark energy come from Baynair.

"You all are a bunch of little kids." He said sitting back down

"Thank you Baynair" Soligl said "Now, all of you I am fully aware of that matter which is why I stumbled upon someone who might be able to help us. I don't know if you know her, but she has the same power as Richter, and matches his knowledge over hammer welding. And she was so nice to offer us her help. They all looked behind Dante's chair and saw a door open. Two hedgehogs walked in; one was the Soricoh and the other was a light yellow hedgehog. "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you our new top operatives, perhaps even successors to the Exens of Gravity and Earth."

"Hello" Soricoh smiles while looking at everyone " I am Soricoh will be very happy to work with you all"

"Sup?" the girl sounded like a young teenager "Name's Mohsiho (Mo-she-ho). But you could call me like…Mohsi for short.

"What?!" Lymph gets up while walking over to them. These two!? HA! They look like girl scouts! How do you think YAAHHH!" Lymph starts choking; he looks at the yellow hedgehog

"Ew! What is wrong with your tongue? You sound like a little snot nosed kid" Mohsi said "And your all like , totally rude to my sister, you meanie!"

"Now, now please put him down. I still need him. " Soricoh said "I'm sure someone as strong as you can handle a task such as deal with the dusk raiders?" Soricoh let out a light chuckle and walked up to Dante' and walks her fingers up his chest.

"You can count on it, my lord." She said as she was laughing happily "I'll make Richter break down, and bring him to you personally, and bring the dusk raiders back into the light."

"My, my, you certainly are sure of yourself. And what pray tell, is the reason why you want him to meet his demise so quickly?" Soligl asked while rubbing around her hair.

"Oh nothing special…" Soricoh steps a back while looking back at Dante with a grin. "Let's just say…we had a rough past and I want him to feel the same pain I do."

"Sounds like an Ex-girlfriend thing" said Chiller crossing his arms.

"Ohh! I've seen a moive where a superhero girl gets revenge on her boyfriend with her superpowers" Baynair pointed out while everyone looked at him. "I found it somewhat romantic..."

"You can call it that". Soricoh summon her hammer and swung it around. "I want Richter's true power to reawaken as soon as possible. You just leave everything to me. I will also be getting some new recruits that will put Richter in his place.

"Excellent" Soligl said "Do your best not to fail me."

"By your command, my lord" Soricoh said while walking out of the room.

"Are you sure that this girl will be able to help us?" the first executive asked

"Yes….I can feel her dark energy coursing through her. It's like a soothing bath…..*sigh* I have never met anyone with such darkness in themselves as much as her. She's perfect to fill in for Exen of Earth and her friend as well." Renton scoffed and got out of his chair. "And just where are you going?"

"Out" said Renton "I need to get some air" Renton said closing the door. As he was walking down the hall he was growling while Bering his teeth. _"If this witch thinks she can come in and offer to bring Richter down. she has another thing coming! Richter's mine, and mine alone!_

Soricoh was walking out onto the room smiling and giggling then giving a small scowl. "Yuck! Eww! Never again am I having that freak feel me!

"So why did you?" Mohsi asked

"We need to gain his trust. We can play cops and Robbers with these boys all we want, but I want My Exy, to be by my side no matter what!"

"Ohhh I wonder like…how my hubby is doing? Anyway, like what will we do now that we have on our side. Are we really going to be his lackeys?"

"Haven't you heard the saying; Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer? Richter on the other hand…keeps his friends much too close to him, and that is where we need to strike.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Yes! We will bring the raiders down one by one until there is nothing left. Once we do that, Richter will be left a mess, and easy to take down. That's when my darling will come out."

"And what about this girlfriend of his?"

"I've got plans for her, I've already taken care of my daughter, now I just need to worry about Mommy. DOH HO HO HO HO!"

"And just what are you laughing at?" Both hedgehogs turn around and see Mora with two other girls, one was a blue ferret with a red leather tank top with matching skirt and the other one was a hot pink cat with wings, wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and black skirt. "You think you can just waltz in here and kiss up to my master that way? You got another thing coming."

"Oh please….." Mohsi said "The only kiss up here is you, ya tramp"

"HOW DARE YOU!" the ferret said "That happens to be one of the best magic user in our coven"

"Coven you say? So…all three of you are succubi?" Soricoh asked

"Oh…very good…you even know despite the fact that we don't show it… Let me give you a warning…" Mora comes up to Soricoh's face. "You think you got what it takes to be Lord Soligl's minion, screw you."

"Get…out…of my face!"

"Please…both of you…" the cat comes up and splits them up. "We are all on the same side…maybe you two girls would like to go hunting for some men. You two look like you could get us some hot ones"

"Thanks, but no thanks…." The two of the turn around and walk away from the three. "but it was nice to meet you all."

"What's the big deal Eva?" Mora asked "You're too friendly! You need to show those two who runs things around here. Understand!?"

"*sigh* yes sister…I'm sorry" the cat said looking down

"Connie, Eva…..let's keep an eye on them. Understand?"

"Yes sister!" the both said saluting.

_**Meaglo Epilogue **_

A few moments, later the Richter and a few others where outside standing on the starlight hanger. "Thank you so much Mr. Sonic for helping us." Leon thanked as he was shaking his hand.

"Ahem!" Richter cleared his throat "Excuse me but it was my bro who made the bet, in the first place!"

"You have saved us from Both Soligil and Eggman Nega. We will never forget what you've done, by winning that race and stopping that Egg hydra. "Jill said.

"HEY! I was in the race too!" Richter shouted

"For gannics, you're not too bad." Allen said. "I….apologize for not trusting you, Mr. Sonic."

"UGH!" Richter slapped his hand on his head. "Well…Sonic is the main hero of the story after all…"

"Hold on" Chrome spoke "What about Lori and Toby?"

"No need to worry!" Rayen walks up with Groove and Lindsey. "I've aided both of them, giving them medical attention and heh heh heh…..let's just say…they are both much better suited for taking down the underground and the shroud."

"What…_did _ you do?" Chrome asked "It's not like we don't care about them. They are children."

"Trust me, they are fine. Lieutenant, great job with helping and during the battle. Now I have another mission for you."

"Sir?" Groove stood to attention.

"I want you to keep an eye on these guys and the two children. Captain Richter, you wouldn't mind if I had Groove here keeping tabs on you do ya?""

"What?!" Richter said taking a few steps back.

"I want him to get out and see the world. He needs a break from patrolling the city"

"But sir, what about the cobalt order. Won't they try, to do another one of those purges?" Groove asked

"We'll be fine" Leon said "Go with them. Our army can handle things, especially since Nega no longer has Megalo Station."

"Very well then. I shall accompany them"

"Well…uhhh…" Groove walked over to Richter and gave him a salute

"It will be an honor to fight by your side, General."

"*sigh* fine, but you're going in the bottom with Malcolm.

"Sir yes sir"

"Lindsey" Jill turned over to her. "I want you to go with him too."

Lindsey gasped "but Madame, what about my studies? I have to stay here and learn more about medical fields.

"All the more reason for you to go."

"but..But"

"What better way to learn more about the medical fields then to learn on the job. You can still do your studies on board the ship. And it seems that Alice will have her hands full tending to the raiders, Cramoisi, and Robieans, and those two children as well."

Lindsey looked at her for a minute, smiled and nodded. "I will not fail you Madame!"

"Good" Jill turned back to sonic and Richter "Please, take care of my Lindsey."

"Another one?" Richter said Chrome then hit his elbow in Richter's gut "OOOWWWW! That hurts!" He whined.

"Welcome aboard you two." Chrome welcomed

"Yeah, yeah I was only kidding" Richter said smiling and rubbing his belly.

"Come on everyone. We have a lot of rebuilding to do." Leon said walking back.

"Wait!" Nai stopped them. "What about….our parents?" Leon let out a big sigh and closed his eyes. Jill then walked over and grabbed the twin's hands.

"Dr. Eggman Nega…..Has kept them prisoner"

"WHAT!" the twins said in unison

"But…I thought that the Megalo council was free!" Nai shouted

"But not meteor tech industries" said Allen "As long as the CEO is captured, it still belongs to Eggman Nega.

"We did everything we could and tried to free them…but it wasn't enough." Leon added "I'm sorry"

"NO!" Jem shouted kneeling down. Richter looked at the twins who were looking down. Nai was holding Jem close who was softly weeping.

"Jem, Nai.." Chrome started "If you want to stay and try to find your parents. We will respect your decision"

Jem got up and wiped her face. "No… I want to find Nega…and deal with him myself! Are you with me Nai?

"Straight up!" Nai said "Besides…Nega was board that that flag ship. The sooner we find it the sooner we find our folks!"

"Very well" Chrome said with a smile.

"Don't worry. All of us will show that doc what happens when he messes with other families" Richter said hugging the twins by the shoulders"

"Such Spirit!" Regin said "Good luck to you my boy! And uhhh do be careful with the children"

"Goodbye my dears. I will see you again" Jill said hugging to twins and Lindsey.

"Goodbye auntie" said the twins. All of them walked back to the ship. Richter gave one last look back at them.

"by the way." He walks back to Allen and gives him a large blue stone ring.

"This is the…" Allen spoke

"Ark of Cosmos Type "G" The original. I'm giving it back to you"

"What for…?" Allen gave Richter a suspicious look.

"Well, since Alice already made a more advice version of it anyway. We don't need it anymore. Plus I heard that having it may help with the repairs of the town. I also gave you some of our Criminal lord spoils to help with funding."

"Humph! Well since you gave it back…I guess we can let that little mishap slide."

"I'll take that as a thank you. Catch you guys later." Richter walked back to the ship as it started to take off. As it flew into the sky the council gave it one last look as it warped out of sight.

"Good luck…to all of you" Leon said looking at the ship fly off.

_**First Taste**_

Chrome and Richter, stood in the bridge, looking at the orange sky. Omega was steering the ship, while Mercury was looking at the navigational Computer. Richter turns around and walks over to a small machine, gets a cone from the side and pulls the lever and ice cream came out from the bottom. Richter then saw Darcy walk into the room still walking with her cast.

"Oh...Hi Madame" Richter greeted "How ya feeling?"

"No need to worry," She smiled "though I've been asleep for over 3000 years, I'm still pretty young I should be fine in a few days." Darcy then looked around the room with all the machines, control panels, buttons and levers. "This ship of yours is so…advance. It's nothing like I've seen"

"Oh Right….You're over 3000 years old so they must not had stuff like this before." Richter chuckled eating his ice cream. Darcy was looking at it in question.

"What..is that you are eating? She asked

Richter gasped after hearing that. "How could you not know what this is?!"

"Forgive him Madame" Chrome looked back "Richter's not so good with history. They never had ice cream 3000 years ago

"Oh….Well" Richter got out another cone and poured ice cream on it and gave it to Darcy. "Try it for yourself, all you got to do is lick it and taste the yummy sensation." Darcy looks at Richter and then back at the ice cream and starts to lick it.

"Ohh!" she gasped as she licks it again. "This is….most delicious! It's like eating a sweet piece of cold cream! I've never had such a lovely delicately!"

"The truth shall set you free, your highness" said Richter finishing it in one bite.

"OH! I must show Zerach! He'll love this!" Darcy walks out leaving the others behind

"I'd better go too. I'm starving" Richter walks out as well.

_**Mess Hall Mess **_

Richter walked outside of the bridge. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the buttons to go down. As he was going down he then heard a strange voice.

"Semo…Semo….."

The voice said He never heard anything like it. It was like an odd, eerie noise.

"Semo A doot oei….."

He was holding his head trying to shake the odd feeling. The voice echoes in his head. The voice kept echoing words he never heard before.

Richter kept hearing that voice over and over again. I was like a tape recorder in his head. He then heard something else. His hands then started to glow a purple aura. "Semo! Semo! Semo A doot oei!" the voice screamed in his head. Richter knelt down covering his ears. He was grunting in annoyance trying to get the eerie voice out of his head. When he heard the elevator ding he opened his eyes, and did not hear the voice. He walked out of the elevator into the mess hall of the ship (cafeteria). His hands then stopped glowing

"What was that all about?" he asked himself looking at his arms. "What was that voice trying to say to me?" Richter saw almost everyone sitting around the mess hall. Jazz was sitting next to Naomi who was sitting next to Rin-Rin, Iris, Zoomer, Fifi and Sacred. "Jazz! How are you felling?"

"A lot better thank you!" Jazz said happily.

"Who's this Jazz?" Fifi asked.

"This is my friend Richter Solairte. He's also my current teacher in my element." Jazz explained.

"Is he anything like the elder of Emerald Forest Zone?" Sacred asked

"No Way! Richter's a much nicer teacher" Jazz answered.

"Yup!" Naomi said hugging Richter. "Richy is very, very nice. He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Good to see you too Naomi" Richter said hugging her back, but trying to break free at the same time. (She has a tight grip) "Are these people with ya?"

"Oh! These two are some of my friends from a neighboring village close to mine. This is Fifi the rabbit, and Sacred the ferret." Jazz introduced.

"How do you do Mr. Solairte?" said Fifi

"It's good to see you again sir" Sacred said

"Likewise, but Richter is just fine. Mr. Solairte is my father's name."

"I'm so happy I'm going home to see my family again!" Rin-Rin said clasping her hands together. "I especially can't wait to show all of you my home!"

"Where is your home exactly?" Jazz asked

"Close to White tundra Zone. My family act as it's body guards from time to time."

"Yeah…." Richter said "We had a bit of a bad first impression when we met Rin-Rin."

"It couldn't have been that horrible." Jazz said scoffing

"She tried to shoot me and freeze me to death."

"Whoa!" the girls said

"Yeah…Heh Heh….I'm so sorry about that Richter." Rin-Rin said rubbing the back of her head with a sweat drop coming down.

"Ah..Don't worry about it..After all it wasn't as bad as what your brother did"

"And what did he do?" Jazz asked wanting to know more. Rin-Rin and Richter looked at each other for a minute.

"Uhh…OH! I think I hear someone calling me." Richter said quickly trying to get away

"HEY! Wait!" Jazz said. "She sighed as she looked at Rin-Rin. "Ok..Tell me what happened?"

"Uhh…tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb!" Zoomer said "and don't play short term memory either!"

"Ok,Ok…Richter and My brother…got into a small squabble."

"How small?"

"Well…"

Richter was on his way walking to another table with some other people. One of them was Wheeler and Hei Kaui and a few more people who had the tattoo of a white fang on them. (Similar to the Tattoos on the Dusk raiders and marks of the Cramoisi)

"Hey! Look! It's little Rizen Jr." said Hei kaui

"It's Richter." Richter said under his teeth

"Nice to see you Rich" said Wheeler "How have you been doing?"

"Alright. How's your training coming along?"

"See for yourself" Wheeler made a small fire ball from his hand. He then throws it in the air and drops it back down. "I'm well on my way to becoming a master."

"Not bad" Richter complemented

Richter was walking around the cafeteria over to the Cramoisi. "Hello fellow Cramzambonis!" Richter said.

"Still not getting it right are you Homochidna?" Tawny insulted . (Note: When Tawny is calling Richter a homosexual by adding the word with his race "Echidna")

"Well excuse me Snaptrap princess!" Richter insulted back

"What'd you say?!"

"Oh I'm sorry would you prefer Blonde beast. You're hair looks like it could hurt somebody!"

"WHY…YOU..LITTLE..PRICK!"

"Not again" Zeke sighed

"I'm going to ring you dry!" Tawny said getting up.

"Bring it honey!" said Richter

Both of them started to get closer to each other. Then they charged at each other and started roughhousing. "I'll crack you like an egg!" Tawny shouted.

"I'll put chocolate in your hair!" Richter shouted back.

"RRRAAAHHHHHHH!"

"HELP The beast is devouring by brain! THE AG-GO-KNEE! (agony) Richter was on the ground as tawny was biting his head.

"Should we.." Amy started to ask.

"Nah..this is just your average sibling rivalry. Even though they were rivals before Richter changed" Said Sonic. "Speaking of.." Sonic looked at the end of the table and saw Fear with Shadow Rouge and Scorch. Fear was looking down on her legs while shadow was looking at her.

"So…" Shadow tried to get a conversation started "Did you ever find what you were looking for?"

"Only that the military are now under Klaus' watch." Fear mentioned

"So, if the professor made you, how come I've never heard of you? If you really are related to me then, why didn't the professor tell me about you?"

Fear looked down and sighed. "You….mean you don't remember?. To be honest….I don't know why exactly the professor didn't tell you about us. I remember the reason why I was created, and that was to protect the members of the Robotnik family, The professor and Maria"

"Oh!" Scorch said "That's right! We were both to protect Maria from any threat, the black arms, G.U.N, anyone who would dare try to hurt them. It was your job Shadow, to help Maria with her sickness.

"But.." Shadow looked down and at Rouge who was sitting next to him "Why don't I remember?"

"Your Memories!" Rouge said "You don't remember these two because your memories were altered. The professor tampered with your memories after the ARK was shut down."

"He must have erased me and Fear from your memories. That's why you didn't remember us."

"Well..that explains it" Fear said

"But that doesn't explain why you attacked me." Shadow brought up

"*sigh* I'm…sorry…about that." Fear said hesitantly

"Why did you attack him?" Rouge asked.

"It was Klaus" Fear closed her eyes and clenched her fist. "He told me that you killed Maria, and Scorch as well. And that you sent me to earth so you could destroy the ARK, Then when I saw Scorch, I was began to wonder if what the rest Klaus told me was a lie. So before I attacked you, I wanted to hear that straight from you.

"Well…I'll have you know that Klaus is lying." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"That man was so desperate to kill us that he lied to your own sister into doing it? That's just sad" Rouge said crossing her arms.

"He's a t-terrible, t-terrible man!" Mist said.

"We did nothing to him and he just wants to kill us for no reason at all." Scorch said

"Why does he hate us so much?" Rouge asked in her head

"By the way.." Fear continued "Why would the professor alter your memories anyway?"Shadow looks down and closes his eyes.

"The professor altered with my memories so I could destroy the world with the ARK, to avenge Maria."

"But then his memories came back to normal and he saved the earth by sacrificing himself" Rouge added

"The professor sealed you two away so that...the...soldiers…wouldn't...see..you?" Shadow's eyes widen when he said those words "I..I..Remember! Scorch, Fear…. I'm starting to remember you two,…but it's still very..faint."

"*Sigh* Scorch looked down. "I can't believe Maria's gone. She was just a little girl. Why did they kill her?!" Scorch slammed his fist on the table

"Hey be careful not to get too mad, or you'll melt the table." Shadow reminded

"Oh yeah..HEY! Only you used to remind me of that, when we were still on the ARK!

"What?"

"Yeah, Yeah you used to tell me to not get too mad or I'll tear a hole through the colony, and then my eyes sucked out of my head. "SLURP!"

Everyone laughed."Looks like your memories are starting to come back." Rouge said winking

Fear looked at Saphron who was talking with the other Cramoisi. Shadow looked at Fear who was still looking at her. "I know what you're thinking" he said "She looks just like her doesn't she?"

"Yeah.." Fear said. "to think..She's a member of the once proud Kintobor family and she hardly even knows her blood line.

"That would explain the orange hair" Rouge said.

"Sonic did say she had blue eyes like Maria before she became a Cramoisi" Scorch added

"the Doctor had a mustache the..same..color" Wait! She can't be?"

"Can't be what?" Saphron walked over to the group. "So you're Shadow's sister huh? Well it's nice to meet you." Fear gasped a little while looking at Saphron. She bared such a strong resemblance to her lost friend it was uncanny. Saphron looked at her with a curious look. "Is something wrong?

"Huh..OH! No! it's nothing" Fear said coming back to reality.

"Well..I'm going to go see if I can break up Richter and Tawny. Saphron walked away. Fear looked back at Shadow and sighed.

"Well that was strange" Scorch said. "Say, what about Alice?

"Alice?" Fear asked back

"Ever noticed that she looks like Saphron too?"

"Is she a Kintobor too?" fear asked

"Well yes and no..I keep hearing Aegn Kintobor." Rouge said

"I remember back in Mazuri that Alice's real last name was Robotnik Naga. She comes from the same dimension as Eggman Nega. Shadow added.

"So what does that mean?" Scorch asked

"Of course!" Rouge said hitting her fist on her hand "Alice is Saphron's counterpart just like Eggman Nega was the Doctor's!

"That's why they look alike" Scorch concluded

"So, in a sense, the two of them are the same." Fear added. She then had an image of her and Maria in her head. "Interesting where is this Alice?"

"She's showing our brothers and sisters around"

Tawny and Richter were both separated clawing at each other.

"Hey WHO YA GRABBING WHO YA GRABBING!" Richter shouted throwing his fist.

"LEMME GO! I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM YET" she reaching for Richter.

"Still beating on the little ones, aren't you little sis?" said a voice Tawny and Richter saw a young dark blue haired girl, wearing a short purple tank top with short green pants walk up to them. Richter looked behind him and saw a tall, bulky blonde hair man with green trench coat with an orange shirt and tan pants holding him. He also had a brown eye patch on his left eye with silver rime stones. "You always used to pick fights even back at the castle. I thought you'd be different when you left, but you're still that hotheaded girl I'll always remember.

"Hee hee!" she's right. said another girl with pink hair wearing a purple coat and black pants. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"You two stay out of this!" Tawny shouted "He's just an old geezer!"

"Who is now one of us" said the Blue haired girl

"I'm not that old!" Richter complained "I told you! I'm 22!

"Please forgive her Richter…that's your name right?"

"Yeah. And who are you Chica?

"This is** Ester**" Sonic said coming up. "She's one of the Cramoisi"

"Hello, Nice to finally meet you Richter" she said with a smile

"I'm** Meliko**" said the pink haired girl. "Thank you for looking after our siblings." Meliko walked up to Richter. "OHHH Look at you! How could you be so mean to such a cute little mobiean?!"

"Cute?" Richter said. "Aw shucks."

"Humph! Cute my-"

"I just want to hug you and never let go!" Meliko hugged Richter tightly"

"GAHHHH! She hugs tighter than Alice!" Richter said as his face turned blue."

"Sorry Tawny keeps beating on you" said a green haired boy next to Ester. He was wearing a green shirt and green shorts, and had his hair in a ponytail . "The name's **Troy** by the way."

"Nice ponytail " Richter looked at the blonde man behind him. "And who's this guy?"

"Oh that's **Gerhard**," Meliko introduced "We call him **Gerr** for short. He doesn't talk much, but he's a real nice guy."

"Well nice to meet ya. Now could you please let me go?"

"Yeah! And let me go so I can crush him!" Tawny said cracking her knuckles

"No." said Ester "You need to cut it out, little sis"

"GRRR!"

"Gerr, let Richter go" Sonic said. Gerr set Richter down gently.

"Thanks" Richter said as he turned back to Sonic. "Are there any more Crami..cramo..crazimbobi…

"Cramoisi?" Meliko asked

"There still looking around. I think they got lost" Troy said

"It happens" Richter said. Quinn flew over to Richter and sat on his head.

"Chao, Chao Cha Choa cha"

"Another one? What do you mean another one?" Richter looked behind him and saw another chao floating behind him. "WHA!"

"Chooo…" said the Chao as it was staring at Richter with a dark stare.

"Another Chao?" Richter asked

"A dark Chao" Sonic said. The Chao had a shade of black all over with a shading of red on his feet, arms, head, and belly and had hair covering it's left eye. Richter grabbed the Chao and looked at it.

"Who are you?" he asked "Do you belong to someone?"

"Choa cha cho Chao.." said the Chao "Chao chao chao"

"Oh..You're looking for him huh?"

"Uhh…you can understand that?" Troy asked.

"Yeah…can't everyone?"

"There you are" Nero and Kaiser were walking up to Richter "I'll take him back if you don't mind"

"He's yours?" Richter asked

"Does every Exen Criminal lord have a chao?" Sonic asked

"Naw!" Kaiser said. "But that doesn't mean we can't have one right?" The dark Chao looked at Kaiser with a death stare. As you would look into his eyes you would hear the sound of whips crack. Kaiser had a sweat drop come down his face and then he hid behind Richter. "EEEEEEE! THOUSAND DEATH STARE!"

Nero rolled his eyes, and the Chao hovered over to him onto his head. "Glad to see you found your way."

"So, what's it's name?" Sonic asked

"Seraph" Nero answered. "You also have a chao I see"

"Yup! Meet Quinn-Quin. Quinn for short" Richter asked "He told me how he was looking for you and then he ran into Quinn who led him here.

"So your next stop is holoska?" Nero asked

"Yup!" Richter said "you see…"

"We know all about your little journey! Mr. Orange " Kaiser said

"Oh Really?" Sonic asked

"You and your brother were on the case of what happened to Emerald Forest Zone, when you ran into a dead end, when you when to Newtrogic high zone to find Criminal Lord Dannith dead. You then learned that Criminal lord Virus Von Grapple was in league with the Exen took over the gold hoarder gang, led by Banner John." Richter's eyes widened as he was listening to Nero. "You and Chrome wanted to take down Grapple, but need help, since Grapple is...or was the strongest von in the underground, that and to cover your tracks in case Dante' figured out the truth, which clearly didn't work . Upon arrival to the city of Spagonia you ran into a group of vampire like beings known as Cramoisi. After the defeat of Grapple you made your escape, and let the Cramoisi on board your ship: the Terra Sunset. You and the Cramoisi are going around the world sealing the Gaia Gates. You have already sealed off four of the nine gates, and are now about to seal the fifth."

Richter was just staring at Nero after he finished. "Wow that's a lot of dirt you have on the table. Ok….How did you…"

"News travels fast around the mole men. They also told me how you might have the power to even take down Soligl.

"Well, you seem to be more powerful than this old coot." Tawny said "Why don't you try to take him down?"

Nero looked the other way. "Let's just say…I have this Demon inside me that could destroy life as you know it." Richter looked at Nero wile stroking his chin.

"Oh really?" Richter said

"Oh Please!" Tawny glares at Nero "I don't believe you. I think you're just scared. I've seen you fight, I saw you run away. Face it, you want this fairy's help because you're a softie."

"Tawny that's enough" Ester said "You just can't help yourself can you? You'll have to excuse her Mr. Nero, she's a hothead"

"Whatever" Nero said walking out of the room.

"*Sigh*" kaiser sighed sitting down and looking at Tawny. "You don't know anything" Tawny looked the other way crossing her arms. All the other Cramoisi looked at her.

"What?"

"Tawny…" Sonic placed his hand on his head and shook it. Richter was looking in the same direction where Nero went. He then looked at his hand where he saw his hand-gem shine.

"A power…strong enough to destroy life…." He said to himself "Perhaps there's more in common in us then just our rank."

"Richter…something up?" Sonic asked

"It's nothing…." Richter looked at sonic smiling.

"Are you sure?" Fear asked walking up to Richter "So this is what you do every day? Beat up on helpless little girls?"

"Helpless?!" Tawny shouted

" Hey…you're that Shadow look-a-like" Richter said "What was your name again? Terror, Agony, Poison?"

"My name is Fear, and I was wondering if it would be Ok if I stayed here for a while."

"Hold on. Weren't you the same girl who was attacking Shadow?" Richter asked "I mean you take sibling rivalry to a whole new level. And now you're all softy soft? What's the deal?"

"Don't worry. I don't have any intentions of attacking you or Shadow. It's just that I haven't been around my family for over 50 years.

"Well… Alright, but try anything funny and I'll Keelhaul ya!"

"Humph. I'd like to see you try"

"Hey Fear?" Sonic started "Wasn't that blue and white hedgehog with ya?"

"Hey, Bebe I found us a…" Richter turned his face to see who was talking. His eyes widened as he saw it was Nazo with a hovering bot-bot next to him. "…Room" He finished

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Richter shouted

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!" Nazo Shouted back.

Richter marched up to Nazo's face and he was doing the same. The two of them walked up until both were staring each other at the face. "Here for another beating?" Richter asked up to his face

"Can't get enough of me can you?" Nazo asked back

"That's smart talk coning from a big brute like you"

"And what if I wasn't trying to be a brute?"

"You're _always_ a Brute"

"Uhh..guys?" Sonic asked "Don't you think we should sit down and…"

"who do you think you are coming on board this ship?" Richter asked "This is MY ship I didn't invite you"

"I brought him" Fear Mentioned "He's also staying with me"

"WHAT!?"

"I do apologize Master Richter" the bot-bot next to Nazo spoke "But we have made preparations for the two to stay on board." (Bot-Bot's look similar to Orbbot on Sonic colors)

"And who gave you the authority to do such a thing?!" The bot-bot backed away from Richter's outburst. "That's mutiny on MY ship!"

"I gave him permission" Chrome said walking up from behind.

"CHRO (Crow)" Richter shouted "Are you feeling sick?! He and I are…."

"Klaus betrayed Fear, Richter. Which means she, and rest of us share the same enemy. Klaus also has the G.U.N military taken over, and a alliance with the Underground. "

"Well I guess that's true" Richter said "But why does HE have to be here?!"

"Also, Nazo Isn't taking orders from Nega. So he has no reason to attack you.

"Heh! Says you" Nazo said crossing his arms.

"Hold up. Is this one of those the enemy of my enemy is my friend, situations?" Richter asked

"Precisely. I've already booked them a room. They're riding with us."

"But..but…*sigh* It's out of my hands. Fine! But I warn you….one step out of line, and I'll plow you so deep, not even the biggest bulldozers would dig you out! So no funny business!"

"I'll try to contain myself" Nazo said sarcastically. Nazo walked out along with Fear. Fear took one last look at Saphron and then followed Nazo out.

"Why does that hedgehog keep looking at me?" Saphron thought to herself.

" Sigh* So…who wants sundaes?" Richter said trying to change the subject.

"Choa chao choa!" Quinn said

"You don't need the calories!"

"Cho…" Quinn said looking down and his yellow icon on his head was shaped like a tornado. (The dot on top of Chao can tell how they feel)

"I'm just kidding" Richter said petting them "Ok I'm not but you can have one anyway" Ester walked over to Sonic and lowered her head to his height.

"Is sweets all he ever thinks about?" she asked

"You get used to it" Sonic answered

_**Eat your veggies, or else….**_

Outside of the Terra Sunset Nero was looking up at the night sky. He saw the large moonlight up the sky, and gazed at it along with the stars. He looked into his trench coat and got out a small locket. It as a silver locket incrusted with crimson garnet stones. Seraph stood on the rail looking at the locket. Nero grabs the locket tightly and closes his eyes.

"Chao Chao Chao Choa?" Seraph said "Choa chao chao?"

"What am I doing? Why am I even here?"

"Chao Chao Chao"

"What do you mean we're kind of the same, me and Richter?"

"Choa Chao chao chao chao chao Chao"

"…you sense a strong force coming from him?" Nero was thinking back to the fight He and Richter had back in Megalo."That chaos Energy. But that does that have to do with….." Nero thinks about what his small friend said while holding the locket.

"Choa chao chao caho?"

"…..it's already been three years since…Mm?" Nero looks down and sees Richter walking on the deck. About three decks down to where Nero was. Richter looks outside into the sky. He then brings out a large blue gem and looks at it. "A Chaos Emerald?" What's he doing with that?"

Richter was thinking out loud. "The eighth emerald has power that's strong enough to destroy the world… Should I really do this? What is it that he's trying to tell me is he strong enough for it? What if the same thing happens?" Suddenly Richter sees a black aura appear around the deck. Out from the aura something came out of the ship's deck. It looked like a giant dark purple flower bud. "That's strange" The bud then blossomed and Richter saw something come out. It looked like a vessel, but it was purple and blue, and had glowing yellow eyes, and had a large tube like mouth. Richter then saw a whole group of them come out of nowhere. All of them started to crawl over to Richter, with black spit coming out of the tube like mouths.

"NYYAARRR!" The creatures screamed.

"Vessels" Richter said summoning his hammers. "I don't have room for any stowaways!"

Richter Swings his hammers at one, and hits it dead on. He then uses his other hammer to smash it. the others came charging at him. Richter jumps out of the way and throws his hammer smashing two of them, turning them into a cloud of dark smoke. The vessels then look at Richter and spit out black goo. Richter protects himself using a large green barrier. He then summons Criterrior and uses it to kill off the last ones, by spinning it around." Heh! That was almost too easy." Richter said.

"Where did those come from?" Nero asked himself "How could they have gotten on board? I thought they don't come unless…." Suddenly Nero heard a large boom come out of nowhere. He then saw a giant purple and black flower bud, with vines coming out from the bottom, and a large flower that turned into a Venus flytrap like mouth that came out of the bud. The vines grew outside the bud and raped around a part of the ship. The bud then lefts itself into the air, and larger vines come out of the bud wiping around the plant.

"GGGGYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!"'" The plant screamed

"That's..a…class B" Nero said with wide eyes. "I've only heard rumors about those.

"OMG. Richter said. "Are you on the reservation list? I don't remember letting you on board my ship." The giant plant's mouth was moving around slowly as it was looking at Richter . "I don't see your name on my list, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

""Is he for real?" Nero asked his chao

"Chao Choa Chao?"

"Hold on..if it's really a class B then I don't think we should worry."

"Ok, tell you what, I go ahead and show you the door myself. Would you like to be thrown out, or kicked out? Never mind. I'll decide for you.

_Terra Sunset (Richter the Echidna) Vs: Boss Black Viggerdian _

The Giant plant threw it's vines at Richter. Richter jumps out of the way, and sets fire to the vines. As he was smiling he then saw the plants floating mouth spit out black goo that takes out the flames.

"WHAT!" The plant then grabs Richter by the leg and throws him down hard on the deck. Then the other vines come and whack him multiple times. The vine carrying Richter lifts him up and over the mouth of the plant. As the mouth opens up about to eat Richter, Richter summons a hammer and throws it in the mouth. "Bombardment!" There then came a large explosion from inside the bud.

"YYYEAAHHHHOOOWW!" the plant screamed as the vines let go of the ship and drop to the ground. The bud then opens up reveling a glowing core. It was a tube like stem that was emitting a purple light. Richter runs over to the core and hits it multiple times. The bud then closes up trapping Richter inside. The bud itself then spits Richter out from the its mouth. The plant then wraps more vines on the ship and rises back up, with the vines coming out. This time the vines spin around and start to get lower. Richter jumps in the air throws hammers at the bud, but with every hammer thrown, would just fall down to the ground with every hit. Richter then gets hit with a vine, and is thrown into a wall. Richter stares at the plant as is it was still spinning. Richter then jumps down onto the deck and ignites his fame bracelets. The fly trap then spits out tiny little seeds all around the deck. He then sees more of the tiny plant creatures come out of the ground. They all spat at Richter. Richter then made a wall of fire from his bracelets blocking himself. Richter then uses his hammers to kill off the small ones. And comes running at the large plant. As the smaller creatures jump at him he ignites his hammers again and throws them at the plant creatures killing them off. "You're all much!" he said. He summons two more hammers and throws them at the vines carrying the plant. The plant then falls to the ground. Richter then sees the flytrap's mouth hovering over. It then charges at Richter chomping its jaws at him. Richter then takes out a hammer and blocks it mouth from closing. Richter throws another hammer in its mouth and then the hammer blows up inside the plant. Opening it up. Richter comes at the core and hits it again. He then saw a purple liquid come out of the core. He then saw the plant struggle to get the hammer out of its mouth. The vines surrounding it grab Richter and hold onto him tight. The plant then starts to grow large feet and stands up from the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Richter said Richter saw the Venus flytrap mouth spit out the blocking hammer and try to eat him with all of a sudden it was cut off the vine it was attached to. Richter looked in bewilderment as the flytraps mouth whither in to dust. Richter then saw the over vines get cut off the plant. Richter tried to see who it was. All he could see as a gleam of Garnet orange eyes look at him. The figure was standing on the pant. From the plant came out three more heads. The figure looked at the heads and the core of the plant. The figure disappears, and cuts down the flytrap heads with his sword. The heads drop down to the ground and the figure then comes at the core and slices it into many pieces. The figure then jumps up into the air and swings his sword at the large plant like beast slicing it in half. The plant then turned into dust and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Richter started falling down when the vines holding him disappeared. He was then caught in mid air by the figure. The figure swops down and puts him down. Richter looks at the figure as he stepped back from him and looks at him. "Thanks! Uhhh…" The figure steps away from him into the moonlight. The figure turned out to look like a young Dark skinned colored girl with long red and orange hair. She had on a red shirt with green pants and no shoes. She also had red bat like wings growing out o her back and fangs coming out of her mouth. "Whoa…. Are you a cammitoe? (Cramoisi)" The girl was just staring at Richter without making a sound. "You…don't seem to be much of a talker."

"Are you..him?"

"huh?"

"He…must..come out…he is the only one who can save him."

"Save him? Save who?

"NO! Not you! NEVER YOU!"

"Mmmm?" The girl turns round and closes her eyes.

"You can never be him. She told me you were nothing, compared to him. You are a mere replica."

"Replica…what are you?" Before Richter could finish the girl hits Richter in the gut and knocks him down on the ground.

"Gravel from the underworld; Black grave" said the girl as multiple black rocks shot up from below Richter hitting him with multiple blows. Richter then falls to the ground, knocked out. The girl then walks up to Richter with her sword in hand. "I will make him come out. Only then, will he be saved from the dark ones. " as she was about to swing her sword down at Richter, the sword was stopped by another. It was Nero holding two swords. He stares blankly at the girl as she jumps back and stares at him.

"I think I've seen enough" Nero said. Just then he saw Soricoh flying above him and the girl. "You…you know I'm getting tired of seeing your face"

"Why thank you" she said with glee "Well…Well..Well…If it isn't my old wolfe friend. What have you been up to?" Nero just looks at Soricoh with no emotion. "Fine...don't answer" The girl walked up to Soricoh with her head down

"I'm sorry…I failed to bring him out" she said sadly "He remains a victim to the dark ones."

"Oh" Soricoh flew down and hugs the girls face in her chest. "There..There child it's Ok. It's not over yet"

"Hey" Nero shouted at the two. "Just what are you trying to pull?"

"Tell me…what's in that locket you have?" Soricoh asked with a smile

Nero gasped for a minute. He assumed he was alone when he was looking at the locket, and found it strange that she knows about it. "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Mm-hmm" Soricoh hummed . She then closed her eyes and held out her hand. "Mmmmmm Yes…..i can feel it. How sweet…it seems like you…lost someone..HA! No wonder you're so moody. "You're a cold hard killer.." She points at Richter who was still knocked out" just like this weakling!" Nero just stared at Soricoh as she laughed madly. "OH I can feel all your negativity spiraling in your mind like tornado! It must be painful not knowing the consequences of your actions. Nero then closed his eyes then Alixl felt a gust of wind; she looks at Nero's chest glow bright red, and then shoots out a large beam of red energy in the sky. He then looks at Soricoh with blinding rage and dashes at her with all six of his floating swords around him. He grabs one and runs it through her chest. Even after she was stabbed, Soricoh smiles at Nero, and touches his forehead. "Burst Magnitude…11" Nero was suddenly pushed all the way back into a wall. His body then stops glowing and he looks at her with dazed eyes.

"How…how did you" Nero asked in a bewildered tone.

Soricoh walks closer while pulling out the sword from her chest. "So it's true….you DO have a hidden power inside you just like Richter. Only….it seems yours…is somewhat harder to contain, and you seem to lose more and more control with each passing day. " She drops the sword; Nero saw her blood spatter around the floor. He looks at the in confusion as it slowly began to heal. "It was that power that killed **that person **in the first place, wasn't it? You know…it would have taken Richter a little longer to piss off if anyone mentioned HIS past. You got mad before I even got a chance to say the name!

"Quiet!" Nero said "you don't know anything"

"Oh don't I now? I can feel it…she yearns for you" Soricoh said to him

"Huh?" Nero questioned as he was looking at her. Within a second she was right up to his ear.

"The longer you wait, the sooner she will perish." She whispered.

"What are you talking about? She's already…." Soricoh then reappeared beside the girl.

"IF you cannot feel her….it's too late then. Cajkod ke mo, reo. Oei bden deke ev nxuk ud jkeho. "

"What in the world?" Nero tilts his head hearing her speak.

"He was right about you…" An orange cloud shrouded her and the girl. "You haven't much time…stay where you are….and she will truly die…" Nero went chasing after her but when he got there she was already gone. Nero looked down and closed his eyes. He then turned over to Richter who was lying down. He walks over and kneels down. Richter started to grunt and open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Nero.

"Looks like your coming around" Nero said in a sarcastic tone.

"What happened?" Richter asked a little dazed

"It looks like your ex-girlfriend paid another visit. She was just here with that girl who attacked you."

"What?!" Richter was surprise after hearing Nero. "What does that girl want?!" Nero helped Richter up. "Well It looks like the cobalt mafia isn't the only ones we have to worry about."

"Humph. You seem calm about this. So tell me…what's with that Chaos emerald"

"Huh…Oh" Richter showed Nero the emerald "Well you see….somehow….my vault was broken into. Which is strange because I would have seen this coming….but for some reason, when I saw Soricoh with that emerald, my brain went into a tizzy!"

"Right….." Nero said in disbelief walking over to the rail of the ship. "Tell me Richter….do you know anyone by the name of **blood eye Kain**?"

"Yeah." Richter said joining him "That dudes a legend! He served as Exen of Steel alongside my father. The way they planed heist, national robberies, and mint lifting was sheer genius! I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about it!"

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"Well….not really….after my mother died, I didn't hear any more stories about him. I did however hear that he lost his life in an accident"

"That…all you know…." Nero said distraught.

"I haven't heard anything else…."

Nero then growls and slams his fist on the rails. He then starts panting and looks back at him.

"Uhhhh….." Richter steps back. "Someone needs a hug…." He murmured to himself.

"Sorry…"he looks at Richter for a minute, turns around, and walks off. "I'm going to check on Kaiser. You might want to check on your crew." Richter looks at him walk off as he dematerializes the Emerald.

As Nero walked in side he instantly jumps in surprise seeing the two Cramoisi twins Milli and Zilli look at him smiling with their hands behind their backs. They giggle as the look at Nero look at them. Nero just turns and walks away from them. Confused by his reaction they follow him.

"We never got a thank you, Mr. Nero" Milli said

"You showed that mean monkey!" Zilli said "You are so cool!"

Nero just kept walking without saying a word.

"I seem lonely…." Hearing that made Nero stop. "Maybe you should be one of us"

"Yeah! My sister and I can turn you into one of us if you want. We can be family!"

"Listen, you two" Nero turns around and faces them. "I can understand you are grateful. But if you knew what was good for you, you'll stay away from a person like me." With those words he turns around and walks deeper in the hall. The twins just look at him with dumbfounded faces.

"Well that wasn't very nice" Milli said

"The least he could have said was your welcome" Zilli said "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

_**The end….or is it?**_

Richter was still outside looking at the dark sky.

_**Richter's Pov **_

Well there you have it. Who knew that a knuckle head like me would end up becoming who I am now? It seemed like yesterday I was just an average Joe looking for revenge over his father's death. At the start of this journey I thought that I'd be protecting the vampires. Who would have thought that it would be the other way around.

I climbed up to the very top of the ship looking at the clouds pass by and felt the cold wind against my face. The man who killed my father is dead, but my so called journey isn't over. Not by a long shot. Even though this may be the last chapter of this story, or second to last I guess. If there is one thing I learned, there is no "The End" only "a new beginning" Chew on that for a while as you ponder what is next in store for me. In the eyes of the criminal underground I am Richter de Trembelement de Solairte, but to everyone look after and those I care about. I'm like a protector, a guard if you will….a Garnet Guard….yeah…..I like that…someone should make a story of that…..HA!

((((TBC)))))


	19. Epilogue :The End and Start of an Era

Want to hear something strange? This is the first new chapter for this book after a WHOLE YEAR of rewriting it! A WHOLE YEAR! That's what college does to ya…*sigh* Well anywho welcome to the last chapter of Orange Dawn. In this chapter we turn away from the main protagonist for a spell. Not to worry, this is going to be fun. Hope you enjoy it.

All SEGA characters….(if there are any) don't belong to me, and there are some an characters mine, some that are not….anywho enjoy.

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Epilogue :The End and Start of an Era**_

_**Shadow Memories**_

_10 years ago_

It was a rainy day in central city, the city lights were shining in the night time sky. Everything was cleared out, in the center of the city.

Running from rooftop to rooftop was a masked figure covered in black clothing. He was running quickly trying to get away from hovering GUN beetle Droids. As they were about to corner him he disappears.

As the droids were looking for him, they were instantly taken down by two dark shots. They both fell down in flames and the figure jumps down from the roof looking at the destroyed bots. The figure then runs out of the alleyway.

He looks around at the large clearing. In the clearing he sees other men in leather jackets and trench coats, and mask. All the men look at the figure with narrow eyes. They all draw guns and knives and look at the man ready to attack.

"Heh heh! We got him now." Said the leader "GUN may have lost your trail, but as long as wear those threads, ain't no escape for you. So are ya coming quietly?"

The figure said nothing as he stares at the men with a blank stare…

"Not talking huh?" Big mistake!" the leader fires his gun at the figure, but the figure disappears.

"HUH?! FIND HIM!"

Within a second he felt something run through his chest. It was his own knife. The leader falls to the ground draining blood.

All the other men stare at the mysterious man as he brings out these two dark purple gems. They then transformed into two large dark gun-like swords. He holds up the guns and looks at all the other men.

The thugs open fire at the figure, but he avoids every blow, while moving in a dance like form.

He disappears and reappears in front of one of the opposing men and shoots him between the eyes. He then uses his other gun to shoot the next man. He then jumps into the air and fires back bullets at ten of the opposing men; he then finishes them off, swinging the blades at the men killing them one by one. More and more men came at the figure in black.

From out of nowhere another figure appeared right next to him. This figure wore a long flowing red cloak with black pants. You could also see that his eyes were covered with a bandanna. He was holding two sharp swords and looking at the incoming enemies.

The two of them run up to the horde of bandits and start to fight them off. The masked figure jumps into the air and fires a barrage of bullets at the horde, killing many of them, while the cloaked figure swings his swords killing each and every one as quick as a flash.

The two of them jump to the center of the battlefield, side by side, and look at all the enemies. The masked figure starts to emit a purple shroud. The hooded figure's swords were glowing a blue aura and his body was shrouded in a blue light. The two of them swung there weapons at each other and a large blue and purple tornado blows around them and then blows everyone away. As the tornado subsides you could see all the bodies all around the field.

The two men look at each other. The masked figure points this blade-gun at the hooded figure; he responds by pointing his sword at him.

The two of them do a back jump away from each other, and then charge at each other with both of their weapons clashing; it wasn't long before they start fighting each other.

The one with bladeguns shoots dark shots at his opponent, but he blocks the shot with one of his swords and swings it unleashing a large crescent shaped wave the masked man hitting him dead on. He quickly recovers and charges at his opponent swinging his blade guns.

The two of them jump in the air and continue to attack each other with each other's blow meeting the last; they both seemed equally matched. Then, the masked figure shot another dark shot; the hooded figure blocks it, but not paying attention to the second bullet hits him in the arm, making him strain in pain.

The masked figure sees his chance and hits his opponent in the gut making him fall. He quickly gets up and looks at his opponent swing his blade-guns at him. The blind figure just barely dodges the attack and hits his opponent in the gut and then in the jaw finally he kicks him to the ground.

The masked figure was panting out of exhaustion, on the ground.

The blindfolded figure uncovers his hood reviling his long white hair and his blue blindfold. He walks over to the masked to gets a closer look. He slowly uncovers his blindfold reviling his white eyes and then gasped at what saw who it was.

Within in a second the masked figure disappears and reappears right beside his opponent one and punches him in the face. He then kicks him in the stomach, next an uppercut to the jaw which launched him in the air. Finally the masked one jumps in the air, brings out his blade-gun and swings his opponent figure in the arm.

The masked figure lets his opponent fall to the ground groaning him pain. The masked figure walks over to him and looks down with his orange eyes with white pupils, staring at his opponent.

"Is…that...it?" said the blindfolded figure looking at his opponent with his eyes still covered. "How…how did you get those jema?"

"…Be silent…" said the black dressed one coldly "I know who you are…White shadow…..you have…a high bounty on your head….You are part of Magister's group?"

"Don't you even recognize me, even with my hood off? Don't you see…they…want us apart?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean...'they want us apart?" Who does?"

"So…what they said was true….You really have forgotten…..everything…including…me. Those jema you hold…are hiding you….they're hide you from your true self."

"What do you mean?!" The figure asked confused "My…Jema…is…as real as your blades"

"Are you sure about that?…Are you even real?…Are your memories real?...How do you know you're not lying to yourself? You….yourself…could even be a lie.."

"BE SILENT!" The masked man runs at his opponent with his blade-guns in hand. The un-hooded man then jumps in the air and starts to float. The black one stares at him as he's floating. "Come back here. What makes you think…you know anything about me!? I serve one man and one man only."

"Do you mean that? You are no one's servant…no one tells you what to do. Don't you see? Don't you see what the signs have been telling you? Know this…when the time is right...you will come back to who you once were."

With those words the he flew away into the sky, leaving the masked one behind. The man growls and screams at the sky. He then looks at the rain drops fall from the sky. He then withdraws his weapons and puts them in his pocket. He then hears a distant scream. He rushes over and hears the scream come from a distant alley. There she saw woman shaking in fear staring at a large grinning man.

"Heh heh heh…a body like yours will do nicely…come with me and I'll make sure you are treated well."

"NOO! Get away!" said the girl. "My body isn't some piece of meat you can just use! GO AWAY!" the girl throws mud at the big man's face. The then growls at the girl.

"You little Bitch! You're coming with me rather you like it or…UHH!" Before the big man could finish his sentence he was shot in the head. He then falls to the ground dead.

The scared woman looks at who shot him. It was the Man in black clothing, with his dark gun smoking from the barrel. He walks up to the now dead man and searches his pockets. He takes out a wallet and puts it in his pants." He then walks up to the woman and kneels down.

"Ummm thank you" said the woman

"Humph…." The man nodded as he helped her up. The woman was staring at the man's eyes deeply. Even if she only just met him, he seemed dazzling in her eyes. "Will you be Ok by yourself for a while?"

"Yes…don't worry about me. That man was nothing but a jerk who didn't know who I was. But still…thank you so much…"

"What's your name?"

_Present time_

It was late in the afternoon in Station Square; standing over the tall buildings was the dark brown hedgehog with her eyes closed. She then opens her eyes and sees all the kids were already let out of school.

"Soon…very soon, my love. I will find you" she whispered

_**Hunting in the Twilight Hour. **_

Walking in the street, one fifteen year old boy was walking home. He was a brown haired boy wearing a red and white shirt with blue pants. He looks around at all the people in the city walking and talking. He doesn't normally walk home. He would normally just be driven home by his servant. But today he decides to walk home on his own. As he walks he's in deep thought looking down and away from everyone else.

As he was walking he looks up at the crowd of people walking past him he then sees an orange and red haired girl staring at him with orange eyes. Out of all the people walking around, she stood out of all of them. She stares at the boy as he stares at her. The boy was bewildered…

"What is she staring at?" he asked. He turns around but did not see anything. He turns back around and sees that the girl was gone. He then turns around and feels his heart jump when he sees the girl was right behind him. He takes a few steps back as the girl stares at her.

"Hey kid" The boy turns around and sees a grown man behind him. "You alright?"

"Uhhhh….yeah sure…" he turns around and sees that the girl was gone once again. "Hey where did she go?"

"Where did who go?" the man asked

"But…she was…" the boy looks around looking for that girl but saw no sign of her. "Where...she…."

"Do you need some help?"

"Ummm no..no thank you..Sorry for bugging you I'm going to go." He walks past the man who shrugs and walks away.

When the boy got home he was greeted by his maids who bowed as he entered the house. One of them took his book bag. He says thank you and walks up to his room. "Any of my kin around?"

"No sir" said a maid

"Oh…thanks…." The boy sighed and walked up to his room.

He sat by his desk and laid his head down. He was still waiting for his family to come back home.

Things were always interesting when he was around. As he lay on his table he slowly began to drift into a light sleep. When he quickly wakes back up, he looks outside the window and sees a young girl stare at him while floating in the air. He jumps up and continues to look at her. He closes his eyes and shook his head, when he opened them again and saw that the girl was gone. "I must be dreaming." Said the boy. "Got to lay off the ice cream."

"Young master?" the boy heard a knock on the door. One of the maids came in and bowed to him

"You don't have to do that you know?" He said back

"Dinner is ready for you, please come follow me…..is there something wrong?"

"OH! No it's nothing. I was just thinking" the young boy walked out of the room with the maid.

_**Later that night….**_

After eating dinner and getting ready for bed, he went back to his room. When he opened the door he then saw the same girl only this time she was in the room.

"AAHH!" He screamed and fell to the ground. He looks where she stood but did not see her. "What's going on?" He gets up and walks to his bed and lays down. He then slowly drifts to sleep.

"_You…...are…you…"_

"Huh? The boy wakes up in the middle of the night and looks around. He hears a voice he never heard before. He looks around and tries to see who's there. He didn't hear anything and closes his eyes.

"_Her…."_

"What?"

"_..You...must….."_

He hears the voices again.

Soon he sees an image of a figure holding a glowing orange stone. The figure smiles while holding up the stone, and dashes at the boy and runs the stone through his chest. He lets out a scream of pain before instantly waking up.

He jumps out of bed and looks around "Hello? Is someone there?" He gets up and looks around but does not see anyone.

He gets out of his bed and opens the door and walks into the hallway. He turns his head and sees the same girl.

She was a young girl about the same age as him. She had orange hair and wore a red shirt with a green skirt. She also had no shoes on. She looks at the boy with her garnet eyes looking at him.

"Who are you?" asked the boy. The girl then lifts her hand and makes a signal to come over where she was. The boy couldn't help but walk over to her but as he was getting closer she took a step back. He then continued to walk over to her but then she started to run away. The boy tries to catch up with her. He runs all the way to the main room of the mansion. The girl was standing right at the front door. The boy walks slowly up to her. "Please…tell me who are you. What do you want with me?"

"…Neleah…" She whispered. Her voice sounded do faint and quiet.

"Huh?"

"….**Neleah **needs you…"

"Neleah?" The boy asked. "Who's Nel.."

The boy then sees the girl open the door and walk out of the house. 'Wait, come back!" The girl was already out the door. The boy walks up to the door and sees a bright light.

He walks into the light as he shields his eyes. When he opens them he was in a large blue room. The boy's eyes widen as he was looking around the large room. He's never seen this room. It wasn't a part of his mansion.

He looks around and sees a long table with chairs. He sits down at one of the chairs. In an instant he sees the girl sit right across from her." WHOA!" He almost fell back on his chair. He then sees the girl giggle. "Just...just who are you? What is this place? Why am I here?

"Shhh…" said the girl "My name is **Cexlia**. (Ce-seal-ia) Don't you remember me?" Her voice sounded do calm and innocent and clearer.

"Ummm…no…I've never seen you before" said the boy.

"Tell me…" the girl got up and walked up to him. "Do you not hear her calling? She's been calling for your help for so long."

"Who…who's calling me?"

"You should go to her. It seems my big sister has her…and she's being a little mean to her"

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are talking about"

The girl then sighs. "you always were the airhead big brother. Don't you see? She needs you. She's been calling you. She is someone who is close to you. You two are practically inseparable" Cexlia then starts to draw on a piece of paper. "You need each other and I'm going to help big brother. After all you always used to help me"

"Big brother…I'm…your older brother?"

"Yeah…father would go to work with mother...and you and I would play with each other. You taught me a lot about this world…and now I want to help you."

She then lifts up the sheet of paper. The boy then sees a drawing of a young boy that somewhat bears a resemblance to him. "Now come with me"

The boy gets up from his chair and follows the girl into another room. It was a large black and blue hallway. They walked for what seemed like hours.

The boy then saw blank portraits up on the left and right walls. When they were close to the other side he then saw two drawings up on the wall. One was an orange figure holding two hammers, and the other one was a picture of a really white figure wearing red holding two glowing blue swords. The boy stared at the pictures in awe.

Cexlia opens the door at the end of the hall. "Come...this way" The boy looks in the room it was a large arena that was big and bright.

The boy was amazed at the large room. He then was more shock when he looked at the middle of the room. He saw these dark creatures crawling around another girl with blonde hair, wearing a pink and white shirt and a white skirt. The boy gasped at what he was looking at the girl, as if she knew who she was, which he did. In fact she was the boy's special friend who was being crowned by these dark creatures.

"Oh no!" said the boy "We've got to do something!"

"So…do it."

"What can I do?!" the boy looks at Cexlia looking at the demons crawl around the trapped girl.

"You can do it big brother, because you've done it before" Cexlia showed the boy the same picture she drew.

"What are you talking about!? I'm not your brother! I've never seen you before! I can't save her by myself!" the boy asked paranoid

"Then she will die" Cexlia said coldly

"No!" the boy closed his eyes and then tears came down his cheeks. He then went on his hands and knees crying. Cexlia continues to look down at him, and back at the demons.

"Please…there has to be something I can do!" Suddenly his hand started to glow a bright red. The boy opened his eyes and saw a red spear-shaped gem. He stares at the gem in amazement. "Wha...what's this?" He then feels a rough tremor in his chest. It felt so intense he lays on the floor panting and sweating. "What…what's happening…to me.." he said gasping between breaths. He touches his chest and feels something sink in and disappear. He stops crying and his eyes open wide.

"The might of the flame has reviled itself. You are near to completion, big brother. Now, kill the dark ones with father's jema!"

The boy slowly gets up and looks at the dark creatures with narrow eyes. He holds up the gem and the gem turns into a giant sword. The boy turns to Cexlia and gives her a big grin and then turned his attention back to the dark creatures.

He runs over to the hoard and swings his sword at the beast. One by one they all fell by his giant blade. His body began to glow a bright orange, and his white skin tone began to darken. More and more shadow figures came after him, and he continues to swing his sword at them killing them with one swipe.

He then sees a giant one come from behind. It was a big purple and blue beast that had two large horns on his head and his large arms standing on two smaller feet.

As the boy looks at the beast he smiles showing off his teeth as they looked somewhat sharper. He holds up his hand, making a large fireball. He then moves the fireball to his sword; the fire ball then gets absorbed into the sword.

The sword was now burning in his hand as he swung it back and then swung it at the monster, making a large gash in it's chest. The boy jumps in the air and slices the beast's back. As the beast was screaming in pain the boy looks back at the beast and smiles as his sword was still burning.

He then saw the beast slowly grow in size. Its arms were bigger and its teeth were getting sharper, and his wound was slowly healing.

"Heh!" chuckled the boy. "Now it's gotten interesting" the boy closed his eyes and he started to glow brighter. He was slowly growling as his teeth grew into fangs. His skin was slowly getting darker, and his brown hair was growing and turning a darker shade of red. Finally two dark orange bat like wings grow on his back, he then opens his eyes that were now glowing garnet. He looks at the beast and lets out a powerful roar. The fire from his sword grew bigger as he was staring at the beast.

He then jumps in the air with his flaming sword, and unleashes a powerful wave of fire at the beast that runs right through it. The boy jumps down and looks at the beast. The beast started to glow a bright light and then explode in a read flash. The boy then swings his sword in satisfaction. Cexlia looks at the boy with a smile.

"You've done well, my dear." Cexlia hears a voice from behind her and sees a dark brown hedgehog with a light yellow hedgehog. Cexlia runs over and gives the dark brown hedgehog a hug.

"I'm so happy you are satisfied!" Cexlia said with joy.

"So what did she bring us?" asked the light yellow hedgehog. The dark brown hedgehog looks at the light yellow hedgehog with a smile.

"Now it's time for our other sister to wake up." she said

The boy then runs over to the girl who was laying in the middle of the room, however the girl was much different now. Her blonde hair was now white as snow and her skin was lighter too. She also had on a blue scarf on her neck, and had fangs coming out of her mouth.

The boy kneels down to look at the girl. He lifts her head and then kisses her forehead. The girl slowly opened her eyes that were now a glowing Cyan. He looks at the boy with a smile. "Y-you've…come...back to me…" She said weakly. "I knew you could do it,….my darling **Richi**"

"**Neleah**.." the boy said back "I'm so sorry…I should have known it was you along" he leans over and kisses the girl.

"So...you have come back Richi" the dark hedgehog said walking up. "I knew you would come eventually. You just needed a little push. *giggle* And of course you too Neleah (Nel-e-a)"

"Of course sister, but what is it that you need? Why did you leave Neleah bait for the vessels?" Richi asked. The brown hedgehog "And why are their vessels in the castle?"

"Oh I'm so sorry. I couldn't find any other way to awake you, as all of us have had a special way to wake up from the radiant dark. Welcome to the family"

"Plus something strange is brewing in the castle…." The light yellow hedgehog. "It's been so agonizing…..switching out the rooms and shifting holes to make them go away."

"Well…looks like I got some cleaning up to do" Richi swings his sword in the air in excitement.

Cexlia walks over to Neleah. "Can you stand little sister?" She asked.

"Of course" she answered back getting up. "So why have you woke us up sister?"

"The dark vessels have reared there ugly heads, and now they are going to destroy the world if we don't do something. Richi…." The hedgehog looks at Richi with serious eyes. "Your Big brother, the blue hedgehog is in danger as well. If my memory serves, you shared quite the bond with him long ago. You used to be his best friend. After you went your separate ways, he got into a small dilemma, and now he and rest of our family may be in danger of the vessels. Will you help us?"

Richi swung his sword in the air and then changed it back into a small gem. "Do you even need to ask? But, what about the rest of our family? They need to wake up too."

"All in due time son…*chuckle* all in due time. In the meantime, you will also be able to cut the heads of anyone who dares stand in our way.

"Sweet!" Richi said crossing his arms.

"So what is it you are called again, sister?" ask Neleah

"You don't remember? It's me Soricoh, little sister, and your other sister over here is Mohsiho,"

"Mohsi for short" said the yellow hedgehog "Ugh! We have definitely got to do something with those clothes of yours!" said the light yellow hedgehog. "They look so…normal"

"Really Moshi? Why act this way now?" Soricoh slapped her forehead.

"Hey I'm just speaking the truth." She walks up to the two and places her hands on them both. In an instant they were wearing new clothes.

"Cexlia…be a dear and brief our siblings on our objective." Soricoh reminded

"Of course" Cexlia agreed

"What about you?" Mohsi asked

"We have other matters to attend to regarding the awakening of our other brothers and sister." *dark chuckle*

_**Burned in your mind**_

It was a quarter till sundown. In the city of station square people were tending to their normal lives. A helicopter flew on by over the people with a search light flashing down. There was a figure jumping from building to building following it, while jumping on a high sky scraper. He was a red-orange hedgehog with black stripes on his quills and body. He stands over looking at the helicopter with a smile, and continues to go after the helicopter.

"I wonder what's up?" he wondered

The helicopter starts flying over the main plaza looking down at the police officers looking at a massive dark blue creature with for arms and an armored shell on its back. It had two eyes shaped like V's that were staring at the officers.

"On my mark!" Shouted the captain. "Fire!" they all fired on the monster, but to no avail. The bullets hit the beast and fall on the ground. "Fall back! Fall back!" They all ran back to the cars to take over; the beast throws his arm at the car, destroying it.

"Hey you!" the monster looks at the red hedgehog smiling at him. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to listen to the nice police officer?"

The monster gave no reaction and slams his arm at the hedgehog, who jumps out of the way. The hedgehog smiles and jumps in the air and does a homing attack, at its face. He also lifts his hand, creating a fire ball and throwing it, knocking down the monster. His body then glows a bright purple aura while catching on fire. The hedgehog then jumps at the monster's chest; the massive dark fireball then slowly burns the monsters body to ashes. "Aw yeah!" He does a light break dance on the ashes while making a pose. He then looks at the police officers who were still behind the cars. The captain walks up to the hedgehog smiling.

"Nice work, kid" he said "Thanks for the assist"

"Heh! What'd you expect" he asked "Next time you should try calling me first before you're rampaged by some crazed beast. Anyway, see ya around." He then runs off leaving a trail of fire. "Alright! I have just enough time to meet with the others!"

_**Terror of the blue**_

In a large dark room with machines and one large computer, a man in a dark red cloak was typing on the computer looking at different logs and pictures of past events.

"Damn, counsel" he murmured looking at the computer. "Persistent as always."

There were four others dressed like him in different colored cloaks looking at him through a computer screen. Behind the man was a silver wolf with a while hoodie with blue pants and blue eyes. "How long has it been since the last purge?" he asked

"Exactly, 12 hours" said the man

"This has gone on long enough!" said a man in a yellow cloak through a computer screen. "Another one is due at any moment. Lord Dante' has gone too far with this "new order". If we are to keep the balance in this world, we must stop these purges."

"I thought you might have wanted the world to be under your thumb" the wolf asked in a sarcastic tone. "I kind of like the color blue."

"Are you saying that you want to side with them?" asked another man in a black cloak.

"No...I don't agree with his vision. Then again, I don't agree with anyone's vision. But on the upside, no more criminals."

"The world needs criminals order to live. That is the law of the Trenzel. If this so-called vision comes to past, it will mean the end of everything we have worked for." The red cloaked man said.

"And the destruction of the grand mafia" spoke another man in a green cloak.

"Then what are we waiting for?" the wolf walks up to the screens to bicker at the other hooded men. "Although I'm not too confident about the people you chose to help. Why of all people did you gather them? Hiring any money hungry idiot would have been acceptable.

"There intentions are just what we need in order to best the counsel, and one of them is their enemy, while the other one…well….he is a wayward criminal who isn't associated with the mafia in anyway. There is no time to lose….." the man turns around while giving the wolf a list. "Take care of the business."

"Of course" the wolf takes the list and walks off.

_**The message. **_

The hedgehog was running into the city park, and stops to look around. He sees three kids sitting by the fountain. One of them was a dark skinned boy with a green coat, black shirt and jeans, another one was a girl in a wheel chair wearing a pink and white blouse with a white skirt, and the last one was girl wearing a white shirt and pink pants. They were all talking and laughing until they see the hedgehog walk up.

"Sup guys?" he asked

"Hey Burn" said the dark skinned boy. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh the usual, relaxing while chasing down helicopters and breathing down monsters."

"A lot of monsters have been showing up lately" said one of the girls. "I'm getting kind of scared, Danny…"

"Then I'll just keep burning them until they stop, Frances" the hedgehog said

"Hey guys…." The girl the wheelchair turns and looks at the tree and sees another boy. She couldn't see the rest of him, but his hair was light blue.

"What is it Helen?" Danny looks in her direction but saw that the boy was gone. "I don't see anything…"

"But…I thought I saw…."

"You're probably stressed out. The teach gave us a lot of homework"

"You're probably right. Hey Burn, any luck on finding out how you got here?" Frances asked

"Nope" he said lying next to the fountain.

"You remember nothing at all?"

"Not a thing…." He said twirling the water. "but...I am happy with the new friends I've got. You guys have been real nice to me since I just poofed out of nowhere"

"No problem" Danny said "You remind me of an old friend we used to hang with." the four of them could hear the sounds of sirens wailing on the streets. "Another monster attack?"

"I got this!" Burn gets up and dashes while leaving a streak of fire, heading toward downtown.

When he arrived he instantly saw police men being shot down. He looks ahead and sees a figure holding a device in one hand and an assault gun in the other. He looked like a silver wolf with a back coat and a Kevlar vest under it, black cargo pants, spiked, fingerless gloves , and black combat boots. He looks back at Burn with his completely black eyes.

The hedgehog's eyes widen as he sees a lot of dead police bodies everywhere around the building. "You. Did you do this?" he then grins at the hedgehog showing off all his sharp teeth. "Oh, I'll get you for this!" His body catches on fire and he jumps at the wolf, but the wolf was already gone. Burn looks around; he sees the wolf on top of a lamp post. "Come back down here and fight!"

"No thanks…" the wolf said still smiling. "You're not worth my time. It wouldn't matter if you showed up here earlier anyway." He turns away from Burn. "Ta-ta" he then jumps from building to building.

"Get back here!" Burn jumps on the buildings and goes after him. but then was stopped by another hedgehog. She was a brown hedgehog swinging a large hammer at him knocking him down. Burn falls on the ground while looking at the hedgehog look down at him. It was Soricoh who walks up to him and kneels down

"Can you feel …her?" she whispered into his ear, before he blacked out. "Can you feel...Darcy?"

_**Collecting treasure. **_

The black eyed wolf was walking in the hall of a large abandoned factory, into another room.

"You've made quite a mess of things, Vocrusa." The wolf turns and sees the blue eyed wolf coming out from the hallway. "I told you to be covert"

"Oh, Alexander, It's as if you don't know me at all." He said in cold voice "Stealth isn't my forte. Besides, consider my actions towards the humans as an act of grace." He walks up while giving him the device. "Death isn't always a bad thing you know?"

"Right…"

"Tell me, has that hedgehog come back with the other piece?" The black eyed wolf asked

"She's taking too long. I'm beginning to think she refuses to take this seriously. There are lives at stake and she's fooling around"

"I agree."

"That hurts, dear Alex!" the two of them see a an orange portal appear behind them and saw Soricoh come out. "After everything I promised you, you don't trust me…." She then hands him another component.

"I trust you…" Alexander took the device. "I just don't _trust _you trust you" Alex walks into another room that looked like a work shop. "Don't disturb me" he said slamming the door.

"You'd better be right about this device being able to stop the purges." The black eyed wolf said calmly and like a gentlemen. He walks up to her while holding on her shoulder. "I'd hate for you to disappoint me."

"Of course not Vocrusa…" Soricoh steps back. "I promise….everything is going according to master Trenziel's plans" with those words she disappears in the same orange cloud.

Vocrusa stands alone crossing his arms; he then quickly moves out of the way from a woman's sudden attack, she was a albino husky with a red leather tank top with red pants to match, and brown boots. She then looks at Vocrusa with a blood-crazed red eyes, while carrying a body. "Precision, adequate, strength, decent, but still too slow."

"Damn It Voccy! I thought I had you this time." She said in an innocent yet somewhat creepy voice.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I brought you something" she throws the dead mobian sheep wearing a brown coat. at his feet. "What do you think? Pretty decent right? He's a hobo, so I don't think he'll be missed"

Vocrusa looks at the corpse and he white husky, and then just turns around. "Interesting, but I have nowhere to put him. So you can take him back where ever you got him from."

"Oh Darn it!" the wolf gets up and picks up the man. "And this guy is nothing like the others I got…oh well….guess it's dinner time. Are you sure you don't want any?"

"No thank you, Marry" he said walking in the hall.

"Oh! You never want to have any fun!"

Vocrusa then stops and opens his eyes wide. He then sees a vision of a wormhole and other winged figures showing up, he also sees them in a large city of ice.

"I…I understand….." he said to himself. "Damn it…..it has shifted again….that Trenzel better hurry up!"

_**First sign of Danger **_

Burn opens his eyes and looks around. He was back in the park sitting up against the fountain. "Ugh….what…where…..what happened?" he asked slightly dazed.

"Burn!" he looks up and sees his friends come run up to him. "Are you alright?" asked Danny

Burn looks around while shaking his head. "Yeah…." He said unsure. "Just kind of sleepy…." He looks down at his hands in deep thought….. "Can you feel….Darcy?"

"Who?" Helen asked

"Oh…It's nothing…..hey I'll catch you guys later, I'm going getting some sleep."

"This early?" Frances asked

"Yeah…I might find some place to crash. I'll see ya'll later" he runs off in a dash.

"Man…what was that all about?" Danny asked

"Not sure…." Frances pondered. Helen just looks at Burn's streak with narrow eyes.

As Burn was running he could see all the people communing and walking around. "Man…am I losing my mind? Could it be…my memories coming back….if so….I got one screwed up life…"

In a flash he sees the town destroyed with a blue written sky. He shakes his head and sees the town the same as he saw it before. "What's going on?" he wondered "Who were those people at the bank? And…why did that girl ask me that question?"

"_Can you feel Darcy?" _

"Why am I getting these visions?" When he reaches the outside of the city he climbs up a tree. This tree had a nice long branch for him to lay on. He kicks back and yawns while looking at the city. He then slowly starts to drift away.

(Somewhere else)

Soricoh was back in the castle walking through the halls. She then sees a black bat fly over her head as she was approaching the door that sits on her shoulder. She then waves her hand in front of the door that then disappears letting her in the next room. The room had countless stones sanding up on the floor with rectangular slabs under them. As she was walking she could hear random voices in her head play like a tape recorder. She then looks at one marker that had a pair of strange weapons on it.

"A grim sight, isn't it mistress?" The bat asked

"There…are...so many who have fallen, Velkenhein." Soricoh answered in a somber tone "Some that have faded from time…others…that were…taken from this breaking world. "

"Worry not my mistress, for they do not die yet they are just put to sleep in an endless dream from where they may never wake. The best thing to do is to just continue to walk down the path you have chosen."

"Yes…" Soricoh then walks up to the next room that nearly looked like a throne room. She see could see eight different seats with different symbols on each. She sits down in one that looked like half a sun and half a moon and closes her eyes while breathing softly. "mmmmm….."

After a few minutes the bat flies off her and turns into a white skin elf wearing a black tux. "Do you see anything strange, mistress?"

"Yes, Velkenhein…." She said under her breath. "Something else is coming…the purge….and….something…..something else…..I can feel the presence of beings…from…somewhere….somewhere I am not familiar with. I cannot tell if they are friend or foe."

"Really? How interesting…..and you say that the purge is the cause of this?"

"I know not. But if they are of any threat to us, we must be vigilant. Do you understand, Richi?"

An orange cloud appears in front of her reveling the young man. "oh man, I can't keep anything from you can I? What's going to happen when I start to get with it with my girl?"

"You will do nothing of the sort. You are still too young to have that kind of relationship with your lover. Now I want you to track down this hedgehog, and bring him to me at once"

Richi then drops his arms and looks down. "What about the others?"

"Let your sisters take care of them….right now, that hedgehog has the scent in him, and you are the fastest one here."

"Alright….I'll be right back" he disappears without a trace.

"I hope you know what you are doing; mistress" Velkenhein warned "Those two wolves are just as deadly as the shroud. One miscalculation could cost everything you have worked on.

"I understand…."

(Back at the abandon factory)

The Trenzel master was sitting in another room inside the factory with Alex holding a new device. This one looked like a metal gauntlet with red stones on the knuckles. "Stealing your own technology back from the military, you are one determined man. What is it that you hope to accomplish?"

"Why don't you explain why you are turning on the cobalt order?" Alex asked putting down his weapon. "What exactly do you need?"

"To take back what is mine" he said looking away from the blue eyed wolf "Master Cobalt has lost all value and teamed up with a man who will destroy this world. Stopping the purges will stop him from advancing further. All these years….his folly will cost him the lives of others. This is where the purges damage the lives of anyone it effects. The burden will be his carry….as well as mine…."

"So you need me to come up with a device that will stop them from happing? Why not just stop the man who is in charge?"

"Anyone who charges in his headquarters now is simply asking for a death wish. We must take time and take care not to slip up."

"The next purge is about to happen soon and we are just sitting here….what do you plan to do?"

"the wavelength from your gauntlet should disrupt the frequency of Klaus' artifact. I will leave everything to you, Alex"

Without question, Alex grabs his gauntlet and walks out of the room.

"Soon…." The man said closing his visible eye.

_**Broadcast**_

It was sunset in station square, people were tending to their business as usual. Everything seemed normal in the hustle and bustle of the city.

A little boy was walking down the street playing with an airplane when suddenly he sees a blue and purple puddle leading into an alley. Curious he walks in the alley following more puddles along the way. Suddenly he hears a light growl. He jumps up when he hears the trash cans rumble. He walks up to the trash can, but then suddenly sees a creature come out.

"AHHHHHH!" the boy screamed. Around town, more of these demons come out from the shadows and attack people, destroy buildings and structures, and lay ruin to anything around them. Suddenly, groups of Blue agents come out from blue portals and strike down the demons with their swords. They saved the people in danger, and brought order back to the city. At that moment everyone could see T.V Screens and monitors show the image of a cloaked man with glowing cobalt eyes. His cloak was unveiled; It was Klaus smiling at the people.

Back outside the city, Burn slowly opens his eyes and could see black clouds string around the city. "What?" He could see buildings and structures come tumbling down crashing, and lightning falling in random places. "Oh no! The others!" He jumps down and runs into the city.

"Greetings, people of the world" the cloaked man on the TV said in a benevolent voice, and uncovering his hood "For those of you who do not know me, my Name is Lord Klaus Subros De Cobalt. " The image was everywhere, T.V.'s, computer monitors, smart phones, and tablets. "I am the leader of the cobalt order. As you may have seen, your city has been infested with dark creatures known as Vessels. They are rabid and feral beasts that thrive of flesh and misery. Who are the ones responsible for this? It's none other than Darcy, Queen of the Darkwellers known as Cramoisi. She and her hoard of vampires control these beasts and only wish for the destruction of your world. I am here to tell you that, we of the Cobalt Order will not stand for this. My agents have already apprehended the Vessels of this city, but more cities will fall if something isn't done. That is why we, along with the help of the grand mafia, whom I have commandeered for such an obligation, and the Guardian Unit of Nations, have put aside our differences, and teamed up to destroy these demons known as the Cramoisi. All I ask is for your help…."

Burn runs in the park and sees vessels everywhere crawling around and attacking the people. He growls at the sight of them as his body catches on fire. He then runs at them and does homing attacks on the small demons destroying them. He looks down at the hurt people; some were laying down crying for help others were already dead.

He looks at more of the demons wreaking everything in sight. He then does another series of homing attacks setting all the monsters on fire. He then flies in the sky and creates multiple fireballs and throws them down on the remaining beasts in the park. "I got to find the others!"

He jumps down and runs to the fountain, but he was already too late. He stops and looks in horror as his friends were already on the ground, bleeding. "NO! Danny!" He shakes the boy waiting for a reply. He goes to the others trying to wake them, but the result was the same. The three friends lay their motionless.

Burn looks down tightening his eyes and fist. "That wolf…." He thinks back seeing Vocrusa. "This is all his fault!" He then dashes out of the park looking around. "Where is he?! Where is…." He then looks on top of one of the tallest skyscrapers, looking at a black figure. "There you are…"

Soricoh looks at the sky, looking at the clouds spiral and glow an ominous blue. "You.." She turns around and sees Vocrusa with Mary holding a large orange crystal. "I'm starting to wonder what this last piece will do to stop this so called purge. "

"It won't" she said not turning to face him

"What do you mean?" Mary asked in a curious tone narrowing her eyes.

"I'm afraid this town was doomed from the start. There will be no way for Alex's gauntlet to stop the artifact from causing the purge"

Somewhere not too far from where they were, Alex aims his weapon at the sky while looking at a blue meteor fall from the sky. Alex fires the weapon that hits the meteor with a red beam of energy, but then the meteor continues to fall. "What the hell!"

"Klaus has somehow enhanced the ability to cause his purges." Soricoh continued "It might have worked if we tried it a long time ago, but sadly our efforts are futile."

"And you knew this would happen" Vocrusa declared

"I am associated with the very people you want to destroy. It was Intel that I managed to gather ages ago, I just never told anyone. My bad." Soricoh giggled at the two.

"You deceived us!" Marry gets out a knife and points it at Soricoh .

"Deceived? Me? Oh no…..you have truly been a big help. With all the cadavers in the city, you have awakened the manifest,and now my true ambition can be realized." She lifts her hand and points it at the two. "And on behalf of the fallen, I thank you both, and Alexander. I'll be taking that stone now"

"Great plan….however….there is one thing you over looked…." Vocrusa takes out a pair of guns and points them at Soricoh. "No one plays games with me, and lives to tell about it."

Soricoh then scoffs while conjuring a hammer in front of her.

"When will you younglings ever learn?" Vocrusa fires his guns at Soricoh and manages to hit her multiple times. She falls to the ground bleeding uncontrollably.

"Mmmm…..tasty!" Marry said about to drink some.

"Wait….that was too easy….." Vocrusa looks around and in an instant, Mary is sunk into the building, being squeezed by the wrecked building.

"What?!" She gets stuck in between the debris.

Soricoh then cones from under the building and swings her foot at Vocrusa, but he manages to block the attack with his arm. She keeps attacking him relentlessly with kicks and punches, but he manages to block each blow. Mary wiggles free from the debris and comes from behind and stabs her with the butcher knife.

"OW!" she steps back while pulling out the knife. "You big meanie!"

"You're still alive?" Mary said confused. "How?"

"People!" Alexander appears on top of the building. "We've to retreat. the gauntlet…..what are you doing?" he sees the battle going on between the two.

As Soricoh was trying to fend off Marry, Vocrusa manages to trip Soricoh and put his foot on her head. "Alexander, you've been tricked. This woman knew your device wouldn't work."

"What device?" the four of them see Burn climbing up the building with his body on fire. He looks at Vocrusa mainly "I knew you were behind this! Stop it right now! Or else…"

"My….so many surprises. Now my little rodent back to you….." Vocrusa presses his foot harder on Soricoh's head. The meteor was still hurtling down from the sky. "Before I squish or little skull, you'd better start talking"

"Hold her still Vocy. I want to spill some blood too…. " As Mary was about to lift to her sword, she then stops, feeling as if someone was holding her back. She turns around and saw a little girl. It was Cexlia who had her hands up. "What the…."

Vocrusa was feeling the same thing. It's as if something was grabbing his arms and legs. He then feels his grip loosen on Soricoh's head allowing her to wiggle free.

"What's going on here?" Alexander asked "Soricoh! Why didn't the device work?"

Vocrusa could see what was holding him back. It wasn't easy at first, but he saw a glint of light coming from invisible strings that were being handled by Cexilia.

"Invisible strings…." Vocrusa feels his arms and legs being subdued once more by the strings. He then pulls his arms; Cexila was then being pulled over to him. He then sees the strings reflect light. "Ah….you're very talented…."

Mary then cuts the strings tying up her and Vocrusa, freeing them both. She then points her sword in Cexila's face. "You naughty, naughty child!"

Cexlia then jumps back avoiding the attacks. "Warp-Warp!" in an instant she disappears from their sights.

"Aww…no pretty, pretty blood." She then looks down and sees the orange stone. "Looks like I'll have to take this pretty, pretty"

"Hey! Give that back!" Soricoh demanded "It's mine"

"Alexander, she decided us, and this stone is what she was really after"

Alexander turns at the brown hedgehog glaring at her, and growling. "You never cared about this town! You didn't care about anyone! All you wanted was this worthless rock?!"

"That is not true" Soricoh defended "I do care….it's just this town couldn't be saved…"

"What are you hiding?!" Burn said walking closer, but then suddenly he felt to the ground. It's as if he was being pushed into the ground.

"Gravity trap….." Mohsi walks up holding her hands up manipulating the gravity. She could see everyone except Cexlia and Soricoh on the ground trying to get up. She walks over to Vocrusa and picks up the orange stone.

"Oh that Richi…." Soricoh said crossing her arms. "I thought I told him to take care of the young hedgehog….oh well." She looks at the dumbfounded red-orange hedgehog. She smiles as she looks at his angry face. "Yes….I can feel your negative emotions stir…..you're almost there…..heh heh…"

"Say, sister. That comet is getting closer and closer. We should get going"

"You're right. This has gone on long enough" Soricoh and Mohsi walk up holding two emeralds.

"Soricoh! Alexander shouted. "You…you lied to us! You said that this would stop the purges!"

"But not this purge…." She holds up the emerald with Mohsi. Everyone looks at her and Mohsi hold up the emeralds. "You all put in a wonderful effort. This town is gone…but I need all of you alive. Now I have a final gift to you all; a one way ticket to oblivion!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm some pet!" both Vocrusa and Alex said about to attack her.

"Chaos….Control!" the two hedgehogs said creating a massive vortex in the sky. It starts to suck everyone in.

"What's going on?!" Burn asked while holding on to the floor.

"Soricoh! This wasn't part of our agreement!"Alex shouted

"Consider it….a change of venue…" She said as she and the other two were sucked in the vortex.

Vocursa and Mary were holding on to the building. Marry gets sucked in; Vocursa takes a look at Soricoh before she disappears in the vortex. "This...isn't over…" Those were the last words before getting sucked in along wit Marry.

"Damien…." Alexander was still holding on to a piece of the building. He tries to pull back, but it was sucking him in like a vacuum "Be strong….UH!" He gets sucked in as well.

"NOOOOO!" Burn said holding on to a smoke stack. "Danny! Frances Helen! NOO!" The smoke stack falls apart and Burn gets sucked getting one last looked at the destroyed city before blacking out and getting sucked in. As he was getting sucked in he has a vision of his friends when they were alive to when he saw them at the park for the last time.

"_I'm sorry….."_

The broadcast was still going on as the blue meteor falls on the ground and creates a massive wave that sweep through the city. In an instant, the living people had on different clothes. Some had white and blue robes while others had black and blue robes on. Any living being who was still living in the city was now a follower of the shroud.

"You all have been purified of the Cramoisi's corruption." Klaus' voice spoke once more though the devices that were still working "Those of you in the white and blue, will educate the non-believers and bring them to our side, those of you in black and blue will hunt down the evil and destroy any Cramoisi you may find. Go. Fulfill your destiny and rid the world of this evil known as the Cramoisi!"

The people cheered in agreement, but then saw more Vessels come out from the ground. The agents fight off the demons, while the scholars were taking shelter. Now the city was practically in ruins and the sky was now dark blue with silver clouds.

_**Gone but not forgotten**_

Back in the park Richi and Neleah appear in an orange cloud. They look around and see Cexlia sitting on the destroyed fountain. She was drawing on her sketch pad while also looking down at the dead bodies.

"Look at this…." Neleah said looking at one. "This is terrible….Not even they could have lived through this horror….."

Richi looks down as well with his eyes narrowed, walking up to Danny. "There is nothing more we can do…."

"You're both wrong" Cexila gets up while holding up her sketch pad. "Don't you remember father's words, brother?

Richi looks at one of the fallen girls and back at Cexila. "There is never an end…" he said smiling.

"…only new beginnings" she finished "…..and right now…is the start of one of them." She then shows the two her drawing.

_**White Tundra Zone **_

In a massive snow storm in the north stood an outpost. There were people sitting in front of computers and monitors everyone then heard alarms go off, while looking at the monitors.

"Sir" said one of the workers. "we've detected a strange anomaly nearby. It looks like some sort of ripple…"

There was a bald man in a lab coat looking down at his workers. "Can you pin point the location of its origin?" he asked

"No sir, it's nothing of this planet"

Somewhere else, far away from the outpost in a nearby town, there was someone listening in to the conversation. He was a green fox with a green shirt and camo color pants. "Investigate the wormhole and find the source at once…"

"Yes sir" he heard the workers said.

The green fox just scoffs after closing the transmission. "Strange anomaly, huh?" he turns to a purple cat who was looking through a pair of binoculars. "do you see anything?"

"AH! There! I can see some strange light in the sky, and it's not the northern lights I can say that much!"

"Then let's go check it out"

"Aye-Aye"

(((Next time…a new beginning….)))

And thus is the end of Orange Dawn.

Thanks to all the readers who read this story.


End file.
